Epidemia
by mikitrob
Summary: Dos almas gemelas que deberán enfrentar sus temores para poder encontrar juntas el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw "Hold on and enjoy the ride" Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo
1. Chapter 1

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

**Epidemia – Capítulo 1 – Run – (Corre)**

_**Arizona**_ no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control. Sosteniendo una mano de Callie entre las suyas, veía impotente como el amor de su vida, la única persona de quien se había enamorado en toda su existencia, estaba allí tendida en una cama, llena de hemorragias por todos lados, agonizando. _**Arizona**_ lo sabía, sabía que si la idea que Callie le había dado a Cristina, de calentar el antídoto para acelerar su reacción no funcionaba, si Cristina no se aparecía por esa puerta antes de una hora con el antídoto reactivo, Callie no lo lograría, moriría inevitablemente, tal como ya le había ocurrido a April Kepner y a Jackson Avery; mientras las vidas de Teddy, Meredith, Lexie, Mark y de la propia _**Arizona**_ seguían amenazadas, y ahora, que el último síntoma acababa de aparecer, que Callie comenzó a toser vomitando sangre por la boca, _**Arizona**_ estaba desesperada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Callie, por qué me inyectaste la única muestra del antídoto que creaste, sabiendo que tú también te habías enfermado y que tu estado era más avanzado que el mío? No me lo dijiste, me lo ocultaste y permití que me pusieras el antídoto cuando aparecieron mis primeros síntomas, sin dejarme saber que tú ya tenías el virus y que estabas peor que yo… Mi Amor, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Agonizante Callie le contestó: -Porque te amo Arizona, te amo más que a mi propia vida, yo no podía permitir que esos ojos hermosos azules se apagaran. Y mucho menos ahora, ahora que… te amo el doble Mi Pichirruchi, terminó diciendo con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Arizona apretó con más fuerza la mano de Callie entre las suyas y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo: -Cariño, yo se que tú me amas, no tenías que hacer esto, y ahora estas así y ¿sabes? tú no…tú no puedes dejarme, tú me lo prometiste, tú me dijiste que no te irías a ningún lado, que nunca me dejarías… Calliope yo te amo, regresé de Africa hace nueve meses porque me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ti, hemos pasado por muchas cosas para reencontrarnos y ahora que finalmente estamos juntas de nuevo, tú no puedes marcharte, no puedes morir, Calliope tú eres mi alma gemela ¿recuerdas?, yo te necesito, necesito tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, tu mirada, tu voz, Dios… me encanta cuando me cantas con esa bella voz que tienes, terminó diciendo Arizona, tratando de sonreír sin lograrlo.

Callie le dijo llorando: -Quizás aquella vez que me escuchaste cantarte, quizás esa vez fue la última, de cualquier forma aún no sabemos si el antídoto que te inyecté pueda funcionar o no, y si no funciona, en ese caso, tú y yo, realmente tendremos que irnos. Arizona tú has sido lo único bueno que he tenido en mi vida y ahora que de nuevo me reencontré con tus ojos, cada vez que lo hago, cada vez que te miro, sé, que si no lo logramos, estaremos bien juntas, en cualquier parte, lejos de aquí. Y si el antídoto funciona y tú te salvas, entonces tú vivirás, y entonces tú deberás animarte, deberás elegir vivir, sabiendo que aunque no puedas escuchar mi voz yo estaré a tú lado, mi amor.

-No Callie, sigue luchando, no te rindas, vamos a luchar las dos por nuestras vidas, yo lo creo, yo lo sé, ¿por qué no levantas tú voz para decirlo? Para seguir luchando…

-Porque yo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, tú eres mi dulce patinadora, la que cree en polvo de hadas y estrellas, pero yo siempre he tenido los pies en la tierra y no puedo engañarme ni puedo engañarte, ni siquiera ahora, y no… no puedo dejar de llorar, sabiendo que tal vez ya no podré mirar esos ojos, la verdad se me hace difícil no llorar, esto puede ser nuestro último adiós y yo no puedo engañarte ni engañarme a mí misma, eso sería peor, tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé…

_**Run (Corre) - Katharine McPhee**_

_Voy a cantar una vez más para ti_

_Y entonces realmente tengamos que irnos_

_Tú has sido lo único bueno_

_De todas las cosas que he hecho_

_Ahora apenas puedo mirarte_

_Pero cada vez que lo hago_

_Sé que lo haremos bien en cualquier parte_

_Lejos de aquí_

_Anímate, anímate_

_Como si pudieras elegir_

_Incluso cuando no puedas escuchar mi voz_

_Yo estaré a tu lado, mi amor_

___**Más fuerte, más fuerte**_

_**Vamos a correr por nuestras vidas**_

_**Yo lo digo apenas, pero lo se**_

_**¿Por qué tú no puedes levantar tú voz para decirlo?**_

_Saber que tal vez ya no veré esos ojos…_

…_Se me hace difícil no llorar_

_Y cuando nos decimos nuestro último adiós_

_Yo casi lo hago___

_Anímate, anímate_

_Como si pudieras elegir_

_Incluso cuando no puedas escuchar mi voz_

_Yo estaré a tu lado, mi amor_

_**Más fuerte, más fuerte**_

_**Vamos a correr por nuestras vidas**_

_**Yo lo digo apenas, pero lo se**_

_**¿Por qué tú no puedes levantar tú voz para decirlo?**_

___Anímate, anímate_

_Como si pudieras elegir_

_Incluso cuando no puedas escuchar mi voz_

_Yo estaré a tu lado, mi amor_

-No…, dijo Arizona, sin dejar de llorar, …-No, no quiero que nos volvamos realistas ahora, no tenemos tiempo para eso, todo lo que quiero ahora es salir de viaje en nuestras mentes e imaginarnos nuestro futuro juntas, y sin miedo vernos a nosotras mismas salir de este desastre y entonces… y entonces…tu y yo seremos felices… tú y yo… nos casaremos Calliope, nos iremos de luna de miel y luego nos compraremos una gran casa que tenga un inmenso jardín y una cocina hermosa donde puedas cocinar todos esos recetas ricas que tú sabes hacer y que a mí me encantan y tú… y tú serás la madre de mis hijos, yo se que tú quieres ser madre Calliope, usaremos el ADN que me dejó Tim, mi hermano gemelo, antes de irse a la guerra y tendremos por lo menos dos hijos Calliope, y… y seremos felices, muy, muy felices, y cuando estemos viviendo en nuestra gran casa, yo… yo… yo te escucharé cantar en la ducha y yo entraré a ella para hacerte el amor, haremos el amor todos los días Calliope…

Callie trató de sonreír, pero no podía, sus lágrimas con sangre no paraban de salir de sus ojos y entonces le dijo a Arizona: -Mi amor, tu más que nadie sabes que ese siempre fue mi sueño, tener mi propia familia, casarme, tener hijos… hubiera sido lindo haberlo alcanzado pero… Callie no pudo seguir hablando, la tos con sangre no la dejó seguir hablando, ella sabía que su fin estaba cerca, demasiado cerca… Antes de desmayarse de nuevo le dijo a Arizona: -Te amo, siempre te he amado, siempre te amaré…

Arizona lloraba desconsolada…la vida de Callie se apagaba y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, salvo esperar… esperar un milagro…

Y para agravar aún más la delicada situación, Arizona vio con horror en el monitor que controlaba los signos vitales de Callie, la línea horizontal, su corazón había entrado en paro. Arizona tomó las paletas y realizó la primera descarga, y nada ocurrió, cargó nuevamente, nada…

Arizona, desconsolada, terriblemente angustiada seguía intentándolo, mientras decía desesperada:

-¡Callie!, ¡Callie!, no me dejes, no me dejes, por favor resiste, no me dejes, ¡Callieeeee…

….

Callie se vio caminando a sí misma, casi flotando a través de un túnel. Al final de ese túnel había una luz espectacularmente brillante. Un hombre, un hombre uniformado estaba allí parado, esperando por ella.

Cuando Callie finalmente lo pudo distinguir, se dio cuenta que era sumamente apuesto, de cabello rubio, con un corte estilo militar, de brillantes y hermosos ojos azules.

Y su sonrisa, le resultó tan familiar, especialmente cuando aparecieron en sus mejillas los mismos hoyuelos que siempre le alborotaban el alma.

Callie sonrio y exclamó: -¡Esa sonrisa!, ¡Esos hoyuelos!

El hombre ampliando aún más su sonrisa dijo:

-Marca Registrada Robbins… hizo una pausa y casi susurrando, agregó con picardía: …-Bueno, aquí no usamos mucho los apellidos

Callie lo miró a los ojos sonriendo, intrigada:

-¿Tú eres Timothy?, ¿verdad?, ¿el hermano de Arizona?

-Sí, yo soy

-¿Estoy muerta?

Timothy sonrió de nuevo y contestó:

-Sí…y no

-¿Cómo?, ¿Sí y no?, ¿Qué significa eso?

-En este momento lo estas, pero sólo te encuentras aquí de paso. Tú vas a regresar, si te das prisa, porque aún tienes asuntos pendientes… mi hermana te necesita, ella te ama.

-Yo lo sé, le contestó Callie, …-Y yo la amo a ella

-Lo sé, le contestó Tim, y por eso quería hablar contigo acerca de algunas… cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

Tim, sonrió y antes de contestar hizo una pausa, como pensando lo que iba a decir, finalmente dijo:

-Verás, desde que éramos niños, ella y yo fuimos casi inseparables, no sólo por ser hermanos gemelos, ella era mi única amiga y yo era su único amigo, yo no necesitaba a nadie más y ella tampoco, nos teníamos el uno al otro, jugábamos juntos, hacíamos travesuras juntos, reíamos juntos, llorábamos juntos, nos cubríamos las espaldas, nos cuidábamos mutuamente. Pero cuando yo… cuando yo morí, ella se quedó sola, muy sola, ella estaba tan triste, mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegó a demostrar, ella no quería que nadie supiera cuanto estaba sufriendo, y se fue encerrando en sí misma, encerró sus sentimientos dentro de sí misma…

…-Sus pequeños humanos se convirtieron en su refugio, y se obligó a mostrar siempre una sonrisa, pero tuvo miedo de entregarse de nuevo, y se olvidó de sus verdaderos sueños… hasta que tú apareciste en su vida….

…-Tú eres la única persona capaz de recordarle esos sueños y de hacerlos realidad. Ustedes dos comparten los mismos miedos pero también los mismos sueños. Sin embargo, depende de ti, siempre ha dependido de ti.

-¿Por qué depende sólo de mi?, le preguntó Callie

-Porque tú aprendiste más rápido, tú sabes cosas que ella aún está descubriendo, por ejemplo, los sueños. Te dije que ambas comparten los mismos sueños, pero mientras tú los persigues, ella aún huye de ellos… los olvidó.

Callie sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus sueños, y se emocionó al pensar en la posibilidad que esos mismos sueños fueran los de Arizona, aunque los hubiera olvidado. De pronto, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, se llevó los dedos a la cara para tocar sus propias lágrimas y dijo entre sollozos, sonriendo:

-No sabía que aquí la gente también podía llorar

Tim le dijo tiernamente:

-Sí, pero sólo cuando las lágrimas son de felicidad

Callie, sintió una inmensa ternura hacia el hermano de la mujer que amaba, le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, entonces le preguntó:

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Tim se acercó a Callie y son su sonrisa Marca Registrada Robbins, le dijo mientras la abrazaba:

-Por supuesto que sí, me encanta que me lo hayas pedido.

Mientras se abrazaban Tim percibió la calidez del abrazo de Callie, el sentimiento de seguridad y paz que se sentía en el círculo que formaban sus brazos, entonces, exclamó:

-Wow, ahora sé porque Arizona te ama como te ama, supongo que si los Robbins tenemos una sonrisa Marca Registrada, los Torres deben tener un abrazo Marca Registrada.

Callie se echó a reír y contesto:

-Supongo que sí, a Arizona le encanta que yo la abrace

-Obviamente, respondió Tim, luego, soltando el abrazo un poco y mirándola a los ojos, agregó:

…-Por favor ve, date prisa, antes de que sea muy tarde para ambas, ve a reunirte con mi hermana de nuevo, en este momento, en este preciso momento ella está muy asustada, anda y hazla feliz, ella se lo merece, al igual que tú.

-¿Timothy?, ¿Esto es un sueño?

Tim sonrió y le contestó:

-Será lo que tú quieras que sea…

Callie sonrió, dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino de retorno, entonces escucho la voz de Arizona llamándola llorando, desesperada. Callie echó a correr, con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba encontrarse con la mujer que amaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para regresar….

…_._

**Un año antes:**

Callie y Arizona llegaron al aeropuerto de Seattle, chequearon el equipaje y obtuvieron sus tickets de abordaje con destino a Malawi, África. Mientras ambas caminaban hacia la puerta de embarque, Callie le dijo a Arizona tratando de parecer entusiasmada:

-Seguro que no habrá mucho que hacer allí…

Arizona se veía cansada, más que cansada, decepcionada por la actitud que había notado en Callie en esa última semana, Callie continuó con su monólogo:

…-Tendremos menos distracciones de la medicina. Sólo nos enfocaremos en la medicina, será grandioso.

En ese momento Arizona se detuvo, visiblemente molesta, Callie se volteó a verla y le dijo: -¿Qué?, Oh Dios mío ¿olvidaste el pasaporte?

Arizona, casi sollozando habló: -Gané el subsidio "Carter Madison"… gané el subsidio "Carter Madison…Callie levantó la mirada, y le dio un sonrisa a medias, dándose cuenta que Arizona estaba molesta, ella continuó diciendo: …-¿Sabes lo difícil que es? ¿Lo especial que eso es?... Callie miró hacia los lados para ver si la gente alrededor estaba escuchando, ya que a medida que Arizona hablaba levantaba más el tono de su voz, Arizona siguió diciendo: …-Es la gran oportunidad de mi carrera profesional. Iré a Malawi, con fondos casi ilimitados, a ayudar a pequeños humanos que quizás nunca han visto a una cirujana pediátrica… A Callie se le borró la media sonrisa del rostro y miró hacia abajo para chequear la hora de salida en su ticket de abordaje, luego giró su mirada hacia la puerta de embarque e inmediatamente se giró de nuevo para mirar a Arizona, era hora de embarcar, pero Arizona continuaba hablando sin moverse: …-Podré cambiarles la vida, es un sueño, estoy viviendo un sueño, y estoy contentísima, o debería estarlo, pero tú me lo estas arruinando. Primero con tus quejas y ahora con tu falso entusiasmo.

Callie frunció el seño, mientras Arizona concluyó diciendo: -Tú me estas arruinando África y lo que eso significa para mi

Callie le respondió: -Yo no…

Arizona la interrumpió: -Claro que sí

Por un momento ambas se miraron a los ojos y entonces Callie acercándose un poco a Arizona le dijo:

-Ok, está bien yo no quiero ir a África, Ok, pero si quiero estar contigo, así que realmente me estoy esforzando, vamos a perder el avión, así que vamos. Callie dio media vuelta y dio un paso hacia la puerta de abordaje, pero cuando notó que Arizona no se movía y aún conservaba su expresión de decepción en el rostro, volvió para mirarla y le dijo: -Dios mío, entonces ¿quieres pelear? El vuelo dura 18 horas, podremos pelear en el avión.

Arizona aún no se movía y sollozando le dijo: -Tu me lo estas arruinando, y yo no quiero hacer esto.

Callie confundida balbuceó y le preguntó: -¿A qué te refieres?, ¿de repente no quieres ir o…?

Arizona dudó sólo por un momento, luego le dijo a Callie: -No quiero ir a África… contigo

A Callie se le aguaron los ojos y entonces sollozando suplicó: -Arizona…no ¿de acuerdo? No

Arizona, bajó la mirada y le dijo a Callie: -Lo siento, lo siento

Callie no lo podía creer y con un tono de impaciencia en si voz preguntó: -¿Lo sientes?, ¿lo sientes? Son tres años.

Arizona negó con la cabeza: -Voy a perder mi avión

Cuando Arizona pronunció esas palabras, una mirada de desesperación y miedo se cruzó en el rostro de Callie, pero Arizona sólo se limitó a decir… -Cuídate. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque.

Callie inspiró aire, luego exhaló, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de repente se volteó y llorando le dijo a Arizona: -No… luego gritó más alto, mientras Arizona se alejaba: -NO

Entonces Arizona se volteó para mirarla, mientras Callie llorando y con una voz suplicante le dijo a ella: -Por favor, por favor, nosotras podemos hacerlo, podemos resolverlo.

Arizona con lágrimas en los ojos, negó con su cabeza: -Tú quédate aquí y sé feliz, y yo iré allá y seré feliz.

Callie estaba desesperada: -Si te subes a ese avión, si te vas sin mí, habremos terminado ¿me escuchas?, habremos terminado.

Arizona respondió: -Estamos en medio de un aeropuerto gritándonos mutuamente…ya hemos terminado. Arizona dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sin mirar atrás.

Callie se quedó casi congelada, sin moverse, sintiendo su alma partida por la mitad, mientras con lágrimas en sus ojos vio como Arizona se alejaba y pensó: "Abandonada de nuevo, por tercera vez en mi vida, he sido… abandonada… otra vez"

_Esta historia continuará…_

…_._

Me encantaría saber que les pareció este primer capítulo, de hecho les confieso que es realmente emocionante cuando las personas que escribimos estas historias vemos en nuestra bandeja de entrada un nuevo review, ellos nos alientan a continuar. Gracias anticipadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia- Capítulo 2 **

**Primera Parte: Life for rent (Vida en alquiler).**

Arizona estaba ya sentada en su asiento en el avión, mirando como los pasajeros poco a poco se acomodaban para iniciar su vuelo rumbo a África, un vuelo de 18 horas. De pronto, al mirar a su lado el puesto vacio, sin Callie en él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se preguntó a sí misma sí había hecho lo correcto, pero sí, ella sabía en el fondo que eso era lo correcto, Callie sólo había admitido algo que ella ya sabía, Callie no quería ir a África, así que si aceptaba irse con ella, tarde o temprano su relación se vería afectada y seguramente acabaría, por eso era mejor acabarla así, de una vez, antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

Era obvio que ir a África a salvar pequeños humanos era sólo su sueño, no el de Callie, era obvio que ambas tenían sueños diferentes, Callie soñaba con una familia, tener hijos mientras que ella en el fondo le huía al compromiso, siempre lo hacía, cuando las cosas se complicaban y sus relaciones comenzaban a requerir una dosis mayor de compromiso, ella instintivamente siempre hacia lo mismo: huía sin mirar atrás, al principio podía dolerle, pero siempre miraba la frente, nunca hacia atrás, ella ya había dejado a muchas mujeres antes, Callie sería una más, no tendría porque ser diferente esta vez. Aunque le doliera en ese momento alejarse de ella, Arizona estaba convencida de eso.

Sí Callie no hubiera mostrado resistencia a acompañarla en ese viaje, con todo el gusto del mundo ella hubiera permitido que la acompañara, pero así no, ella no iba a permitir que ni Callie ni nadie hiciera sacrificios para permanecer a su lado y mucho menos un tipo de sacrificio que implicaba prácticamente el final de la vida profesional de Callie. Ella era una cirujana ortopédica brillante con un futuro que iba mucho más allá de lo que África podría ofrecerle, una cirujana que había adquirido suficientes conocimientos y destrezas que la habían convertido en una de las mejores y más reconocidas cirujanas ortopédicas del país y muy posiblemente del mundo entero, siempre a la vanguardia, siempre interesada en incursionar en nuevas áreas de conocimiento, que incluso iban más allá de su campo directo, por ejemplo, la bioingeniería, Callie estaba adquiriendo conocimientos y desarrollando destrezas en esa área con el fin de crear de la nada cartílago artificial, eso haría una diferencia en su campo, al igual que ir a África a salvar pequeños humanos haría la diferencia en la cirugía pediátrica.

Y más allá de los factores profesionales había algo tan o más importante que eso, algo que en fondo la había separado de Callie, casi desde el principio de su relación con ella: el apego al compromiso. Callie había tenido una infancia estable, con una familia de una excelente posición económica y quería formar una familia, tener hijos, en cambio ella había crecido en una familia feliz sí, pero con un padre inmerso en el mundo militar, ella nunca había permanecido más de 18 o 20 meses en un mismo lugar, no había aprendido a comprometerse con nadie, a tener ningún tipo de relación estable con nadie, ni sentimental ni amistosa, y la única relación que tuvo, acabó abrupta y dolorosamente cuando su hermano gemelo Timothy Robbins, luego de haberse enlistado en el ejército siguiendo la tradición familiar, regresó en un ataúd. La muerte de su adorado hermano la alejó aún más de cualquier posibilidad de tener lazos estables con nadie, el sufrimiento que esa muerte le causó, le hizo entender que era mejor permanecer distante, sin ataduras que la hicieran depender emocionalmente de otra persona, ella odiaba eso, por eso fue sincera cuando le dijo a Callie en el aeropuerto: "Tú quédate aquí y sé feliz, y yo iré allá y seré feliz."

Callie merecía a otra persona, alguien con sus mismos sueños, con sus mismos deseos de formar una familia, ella era una mujer hermosa, quizás la más hermosa mujer que había conocido en toda su vida, no le faltarían personas haciendo fila para tenerla… "Oh, Dios Callie…", de repente una punzada inesperada de dolor atravesó su alma, por más que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma y mientras el avión despegaba, pensó "¿habré hecho lo correcto?, acaso ¿no me arrepentiré más delante de haberla abandonado como lo hice?, por Dios, la dejé es ese aeropuerto mientras me rogaba que no lo hiciera… ¿hice lo correcto?... Arizona, no, no flaquees, no te lo permitas, esa fue la decisión adecuada, Callie necesita una persona estable en su vida, no alguien que tenga una vida en alquiler como tú, que nunca aprendió a comprar, alguien que nunca se quedó en ningún sitio el tiempo suficiente para comprometerse con nada ni con nadie, ni para llamar a ningún lugar su hogar, alguien que sabe que nada en realidad es de nadie, que nadie pertenece a nadie…"

_**Life for rent-Dido**_

_Yo nunca he encontrado un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar _

_Nunca me he quedado el tiempo suficiente para que lo sea _

_Pido disculpas una vez más porque no estoy enamorada_

_Pero yo no tenía en mente_

_Romper precisamente tú corazón _

_Es sólo un pensamiento, sólo un pensamiento _

_Pero si mi vida está en alquiler y yo no he aprendido a comprar _

_Entonces no merezco nada más de lo que recibo _

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío_

_Siempre he pensado _

_Que me encantaría vivir junto al mar _

_Para viajar sola por el mundo _

_Y vivir una vida más sencilla _

_No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó con ese sueño _

_Porque realmente no hay nada aquí para detenerme_

_Es sólo un pensamiento, sólo un pensamiento _

_Pero si mi vida está en alquiler y yo no he aprendido a comprar _

_Entonces no merezco nada más de lo que recibo _

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío_

_Pero si mi vida está en alquiler y yo no he aprendido a comprar _

_Entonces no merezco nada más de lo que recibo _

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío _

_Mi corazón es un escudo y no lo voy a bajar _

_Mientras tenga tanto miedo al fracaso, _

_Así que ni siquiera lo voy a intentar_

_Entonces, ¿cómo puedo decir que estoy viva?_

_Pero si mi vida está en alquiler y yo no he aprendido a comprar _

_Entonces no merezco nada más de lo que recibo _

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío_

_Pero si mi vida está en alquiler y yo no he aprendido a comprar _

_Entonces no merezco nada más de lo que recibo _

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío_

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío_

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío_

_Porque nada de lo que tengo es verdaderamente mío_

Eso era cierto, muy cierto, tu siempre has llevado una… "vida en alquiler", siempre has sido feliz de esa manera, más o menos, entonces… ¿por qué estas llorando así Arizona? ¿Por qué te estás sintiendo tan rota por dentro, como si una parte de tu alma se quedó allá con ella? ¿Por qué…?... Arizona, date tiempo, es muy reciente, apenas estas despegando, date un tiempo, tu la olvidarás, como siempre, tú siempre olvidas…

* * *

**Segunda Parte -**_** Tonight I Wanna cry (Esta noche yo quiero llorar) – Keith Urban**_

_**Tonight I Wanna cry– Keith Urban**_

_Solo en esta casa de nuevo esta noche_

_Con la televisión sin volumen encendida y una botella de vino en la mano_

_Con fotografías de ti y de mi en las paredes a mi alrededor_

_Mientras una nube de sombras me envuelve_

_Yo nunca superaré… tu partida_

_Yo nunca he sido el tipo de persona que muestra sus sentimientos_

_Pensando que ser fuerte significa nunca perder el control_

_Pero yo estoy lo suficientemente borracho para dejar salir mi dolor_

_Al diablo con el orgullo_

_Hoy dejare que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos como la lluvia_

_Esta noche yo quiero llorar_

_Podría ayudar si oigo una triste canción _

"_All by Myself" seguro eso me pegaría duro_

_O tal vez leer algunas cartas de amor amarillentas_

_Seguro que me lastimarán antes de sentirme mejor_

_Pero yo nunca superaré tu abandono si me escondo de esas cosas_

_Porque yo nunca he sido el tipo de persona que muestra sus sentimientos_

_Pensando que ser fuerte significa nunca perder el control_

_Pero yo estoy lo suficientemente borracho para dejar salir mi dolor_

_Al diablo con el orgullo_

_Hoy dejare que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos como la lluvia_

_Esta noche yo quiero llorar_

_Porque yo nunca he sido el tipo de persona que muestra sus sentimientos_

_Pensando que ser fuerte significa nunca perder el control_

_Pero yo estoy lo suficientemente borracho para dejar salir mi dolor_

_Al diablo con el orgullo_

_Hoy dejare que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos como la lluvia_

_Esta noche yo quiero llorar_

Callie llegó a su apartamento ahora desierto, puso las maletas a un lado del sofá, tomó una copa para servirse vino, pero al final la dejó, agarró sólo la botella y se la llevó con ella al sofá, se dejó caer en el, se sentía derrotada, enormemente triste, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero el silencio que la rodeaba, era su mejor prueba, grandes lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, comenzó a llorar como una niña, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso a ella la habían amado alguna vez?.

De nada sirvieron sus ruegos, nunca sirvieron, no sirvieron cuando le rogó a Izzie Stevens que dejara en paz a George porque no podía competir con ella, no le sirvieron cuando le rogó a George que no la lastimara, no le dio tiempo de rogarle nada a Erica cuando la abandonó en el estacionamiento del hospital y se marchó sin decir adiós, y ahora tampoco había servido de nada, Arizona se fue, la dejó en ese aeropuerto sin mirar atrás, y de esos tres abandonos este era el que más dolía, amaba a Arizona como nunca había amado a nadie, pero ¿acaso eso había hecho alguna diferencia?... No, no había diferencia, lo único en común era ella, ella traicionada, ella abandonada, ella abandonada y ella abandonada, otra vez ¿cómo diablos sobreponerse a algo así?, ¿de dónde sacaría fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana, sabiendo que ella no valía para nadie, que cuando ella entregaba su corazón, siempre había alguien o algo más importante?, ¿cómo volver a amar si ahora lo único que podría hacerla sentir segura era dejar de creer?. Este era el final del camino a sus ilusiones. No más ilusiones, no más sueños.

Callie, buscó la foto que se había tomado con Arizona, la que estaba enmarcada y que sólo hace unas horas había guardado en su maleta, la vio, y con un grito de dolor la batió contra la pared, los vidrios salieron disparados por todas partes, "nunca fue amor, ella sólo había sido para Arizona una distracción, mientras conseguía algo mejor que hacer con su vida", ¿Por qué Arizona le había dicho que la amaba si no era cierto? ¿Por qué no la dejó mantener sus escudos puestos? ¿Por qué no la dejó conservar su armadura oxidada? ¿Por qué la hizo bajar la guardia y confiar en su amor para luego herirla así?. Hubiera sido mejor nunca haber escuchado de sus labios aquel "te amo", esas palabras que no se había atrevido a pronunciar por miedo a no ser correspondida de nuevo, ese "te amo" que la hizo creer en el amor de nuevo y que ella merecía amar y ser amada, que podía volver a soñar, que podía volver a confiar.

Alguna lección tendría que aprender de todo esto, mañana recogería los pedazos rotos y trataría de aprender a vivir una vida a medias, abandonaría todos sus sueños como la había habían abandonado a ella, los dejaría morir sabiendo que sólo habían sido eso: sueños. Definitivamente el amor verdadero no es para ella, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será, pero mientras aprendía la lección para nunca más volver a caer, esta noche sólo tenía ganas de llorar.

Jamás habría una familia, un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar, alguien que la amara de verdad y la esperara en las noches para recibirla con un beso de bienvenida, esta noche lloraría por todo eso, por todo lo que nunca tendría, por todos los sueños destrozados en su alma, por su propia alma partida en mil pedazos, por todos los "te amo" que jamás pronunciaría ni escucharía de nadie más… que no creería de nadie más. Esta noche ella se tomaría esa botella de vino hasta que no quedara ni una gota, y haría lo único que quería hacer, lo único que podía hacer: llorar, llorar hasta que sus sentimientos se secaran en su corazón, llorar hasta que sus sueños murieran ahogados bajo sus propias lágrimas…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**No tienen ni idea de cómo lloré escribiendo esto… ¿O quizás… si lo saben?, ¿acaso en este preciso momento ustedes también están llorando?. Yo todavía lo hago, a veces, cuando lo leo de nuevo, pero es que así, como yo creo que Callie se sintió cuando Arizona la dejó en aquel aeropuerto y también se que ella tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, por ello, quise compartir mi visión con ustedes. Disculpen si las he hecho llorar. Eso sí, les prometo que si continúan leyendo esta historia las haré reír de nuevo y más adelante, quien sabe, si les haga brotar alguna otra lagrima y luego, nuevas alegrías. Pero por algo nos gusta leer ¿verdad?, para emocionarnos. **

**Lo que sí sé con certeza es hacia donde me dirijo con esta historia, y lo único que deseo es que ustedes me acompañen.**

**Me encantaría leer sus reviews o comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿les hizo llorar, como a mí?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 3 – Lord it is mine? (Señor, es mío?)**

_**Lord it is mine? – Supertramp**_

_Yo sé que hay una razón por la cual necesito estar solo_

_Tú me mostraste un sitio silencioso que yo puedo llamar mi espacio_

_¿Es mío? ¿Oh, Señor es mío?_

_Tú sabes que yo estoy cansado de luchar las batallas de esta vida_

_y muchas veces parece que tú eres la única esperanza a la vista_

_¿Es mío? ¿Oh, Señor es mío?_

_Cuando todo es oscuridad y nada parece estar bien_

_ya no hay nada que ganar, nada por qué luchar_

_Nunca dejo de asombrarme ante la crueldad que hay en esta tierra_

_pero pareciera que el tiempo de la tristeza sirve para entender_

_¿Es mío? ¿Oh, Señor es mío?_

_Cuando todo es oscuridad y nada parece estar bien_

_Ya no hay nada que ganar, nada por qué luchar_

_Si pudiera encontrar una manera_

_de sentir tu dulzura durante el día_

_el amor que brilla alrededor podría ser mío_

_Entonces danos la respuesta, podrías…_

_Nosotros sabríamos que hacer_

_Debe haber miles de voces que buscan lo mismo_

Ya habían pasado dos meses de aquel día que Callie consideraba ahora, en su historia personal, como uno de los días más tristes de toda su vida. Era curioso, las palabras que ella le había dicho a Arizona acerca de que sólo habría tiempo para dedicarse a la medicina, habían resultado casi proféticas. Callie ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a su profesión, sí no estaba fijando huesos, se ocupaba de sus investigaciones de bioingeniería para continuar desarrollando la creación de cartílago artificial, y no sólo eso, pasaba horas enteras leyendo y estudiando los últimos adelantos y descubrimientos en el mundo de la bioingeniería, un mundo que cada vez le apasionaba más, había leído cientos de artículos científicos relacionados con la materia y un sinfín de temas más: "virus y antídotos", "desarrollo de células madres", "neurotransmisores electrónicos para pacientes con lesiones graves en la médula espinal", en fin, Callie se había convertido en un ratón científico de biblioteca.

Todas esas actividades que hacía a diario, casi sin descanso, comenzaron a verse reflejadas en la mirada cansada y triste de Callie. Ella evadía cualquier pensamiento de Arizona, pensar en ella le hacía daño, hablar de ella le hacía daño, así que no permitía que nadie se la mencionará, necesitaba olvidarla, pero su nuevo ritmo de vida comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, estaba más delgada porque comía, a veces sí, a veces no, dormía muy pocas horas y se esforzaba al máximo tratando de permanecer en el hospital el mayor tiempo posible.

Sus únicos momentos de paz los había conseguido en un lugar que ahora consideraba su refugio, un lugar silencioso y apacible que se había convertido en su espacio para meditar, evadiendo cualquier pensamiento relacionado a su desastroso pasado amoroso. La capilla del hospital era ahora su refugio, allí había llegado a convencerse que tenía que haber alguna razón por la que la vida la había destinado a estar sola, ahora que se había cansado de luchar las batallas del amor, ahora que todo era oscuridad y que nada parecía estar bien, ahora que no tenía nada que ganar y nadie por quien luchar, comprendió que el tiempo de la tristeza era necesario para reencontrase consigo misma.

Pensar que tenía que haber alguna razón para su soledad que no fuera su propia incapacidad para poder mantener una relación estable con alguien, la hacía sentirse un poco mejor con ella misma, quizás había un propósito desconocido y misterioso para esa soledad, quizás…

Bueno, en honor a la verdad no había pasado esos dos meses totalmente sola, en medio de sus penas, cuatro personas la habían estado acompañando para hacerle la vida un poquito menos amarga, esas personas eran: Cristina, Mark, Teddy y un niño, un hermoso niño enfermo que había conocido seis semanas atrás, Sebastián Cracker.

Callie había tratado de ayudar a Cristina a superar su trauma derivado del tiroteo, bueno quizás no había podido ayudarla mucho porque Cristina estaba en una fase de negación del tema, al igual que ella misma con respecto a Arizona, pero habían pasado buenos momentos juntas. Cuando Callie se enteró que Cristina había renunciado al programa de residencia en el hospital fue a visitarla a su apartamento nuevo, y lo encontró lleno de cajas sin desembalar, mientras Cristina bailaba como loca con su ipod colocado en sus oídos. Callie le comentó que iba a la peluquería a cortase el cabello para cambiar de look y Cristina sin decir palabras tomó la tijera y le cortó un tajo de cabello a Callie, al final fue tan desastroso el corte que le hizo Cristina que ambas fueron al centro comercial.

Callie dejó que un peluquero profesional se encargara de su nuevo look mientras Cristina compró muebles nuevos para su apartamento. Sus idas al centro comercial se habían repetido varias veces en esos dos meses, era curioso, pero de algún modo Cristina y ella siempre habían coincidido en sus crisis personales y ambas al final terminaban juntas para acompañarse mutuamente.

Con respecto a Mark, bueno, Callie no podía pedir un mejor amigo en la vida, el siempre estaba allí para ella, para consolarla o tratar de apoyarla en los momentos difíciles, por eso Callie estaba viviendo ahora en el apartamento de él, ella no quería sentirse tan sola llegando todos los días a un apartamento vacio que le traía demasiados recuerdos de Arizona, así que ahora vivían juntos como amigos. Sólo una noche casi habían tenido un desliz, pero no pasó de un beso.

Esa noche varios médicos se reunieron en el bar de Joe para celebrar que Dereck iba a recibir una subvención para su ensayo clínico del estudio del Alzheirmer, casi todos se emborracharon, y Callie se sintió especialmente mal, porque borracha como estaba, se le ocurrió la mala idea de preguntarle a Teddy si Arizona alguna vez había hablado de ella, y Teddy le respondió que Arizona estaba muy ocupada curando a sus pequeños humanos en África. Eso sólo confirmó sus sospechas, y el rostro de Callie se ensombreció con la respuesta de Teddy, así que desde ese día, decidió evadir cualquier tema relacionado con Arizona. Más tarde en la noche cuando ella y Mark llegaron al apartamento, en un intento de evasión de sus dolorosos recuerdos y pensamientos, Callie le pidió a él que tuvieran sexo, se besaron, pero luego Callie se apartó, besar a Mark deseando los labios de Arizona la hizo extrañarla más, así que le pidió disculpas por el impulso que había tenido y cada quien se fue a dormir a su lugar: Callie en el sofá de la sala y Mark en su habitación.

Unos días después, Teddy se acercó a la capilla donde estaba Callie, le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado y Callie accedió, con una sola condición: no hablar de Arizona; Teddy asintió, en realidad, ella de cierta forma también se sentía un poco sola, Arizona había sido su única amiga en el hospital y ahora que no estaba, Teddy sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Callie.

Por otro lado, Teddy estaba preocupada por ella, aunque desde aquella noche en el bar, Callie nunca más mencionó a Arizona y ella fue clara desde el principio acerca de no querer que se la mencionaran, Teddy sabía que Callie estaba sufriendo, se le notaba en la mirada opaca, en su forma de actuar, Teddy se dio cuenta que Callie saltaba muchas comidas y al pedirle que la acompañara a comer al mediodía, por lo menos se aseguraba que almorzara algo decente. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo buenas amigas, algo que ambas agradecían.

Había una situación que últimamente estaba preocupando a Teddy, ella notó, por las cosas que Callie decía entre líneas que gran parte de su pena era decepción, ella estaba convencida que Arizona nunca la había amado y ese pensamiento la estaba amargando, pero Teddy sabia por las conversaciones recientes que había tenido con Arizona que eso no era verdad, sin embargo, no tuvo valor para contrariarla, no tenia sentido si ambas estaban separadas por demasiados kilómetros de distancia. Así que Teddy se limitó a tratar de ser su amiga, de que se sintiera apoyada y acompañada de alguna forma, para que la soledad que a veces la abrumaba no fuera tan latente todo el tiempo.

Y para completar su círculo de los "cuatro súper amigos" como a Callie le gustaba llamarlos, estaba un niño de 9 años: Sebastián Cracker. Dos semanas después de la partida de Arizona, Callie recibió una llamada en su buscapersonas para atender un caso en la sala de traumas. Se trataba de Tom Cracker, un hombre de 42 años de edad, quien se había fracturado el húmero, el cúbito y el radio de su brazo derecho al caerse de las escaleras del depósito de su local, una discoteca my conocida llamada "El Gato con Botas". Más tarde Callie sabría que el nombre del local era en honor a una de las mascotas de la familia, un gato macho gordito y catire de ojos verdes muy parecido al personaje de la película Shreck. La otra mascota era un perro, un labrador macho de unos 12 años de edad. El gato se llamaba "Cilantro" y el perro se llamaba "Perejil". Esas eran las mascotas de Sebastián: "Cilantro" y "Perejil".

Cuando Callie se acercó a la sala de trauma para atender al Sr. Tom Cracker, escuchó a una mujer a su lado visiblemente angustiada, esa mujer era su esposa Martha Cracker, que le estaba diciendo a Tom, casi entre sollozos:

-Tom, yo se que tu te encargaste de la discoteca que heredaste de tu hermano y que los ingresos de ese local te permiten continuar tus investigaciones independientes de bioingeniería para tratar de conseguirle una cura a nuestro hijo Sebastián, pero ya es la segunda vez en menos de seis meses que te caes de esas escaleras, la primera vez no fue tan grave pero, mírate ahora, tu brazo parece todo menos un brazo, tienes que tratar de ser más cuidadoso.

-Esta bien mujer, tienes razón, dijo Tom entre quejidos de dolor

En ese momento Callie entró a la habitación, saludó a la pareja y se presentó, buscó la historia médica y examinó al paciente, mientras revisaba sus radiografías. –Efectivamente Sr. Cracker…-Tom, usted me puede llamar Tom, dijo el hombre sonriendo, Callie le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo –Ok, Tom, usted tiene fracturado el húmero, el cúbito y el radio de su brazo derecho, va a necesitar un yeso ¿algún color en particular?, Tom le respondió –Verde, -Ok, será verde entonces, mientras tanto permítale colocarle un analgésico para el dolor, no me gusta que mis pacientes sufran, dijo Callie con una sonrisa. La pareja le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecidos ante la amabilidad de la Dra. Torres.

Habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación de la pareja al llegar, que involucraba la palabra "bioingeniería" y la cura de alguna enfermedad, Callie no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y le preguntó al Sr. Cracker:

-Sr Cracker…, ella se corrigió de inmediato…-Tom, cuando entré, escuché que su esposa mencionó la palabra "bioingeniería", disculpe que le pregunte pero aunque yo soy cirujana ortopédica, ese tema me apasiona, estoy tratando de desarrollar cartílago artificial y he estado estudiando e investigando mucho sobre eso, lo cual me ha lanzado de cabeza al mundo de la bioingeniería, disculpe que le pregunte, ¿usted es bioingeniero?

Tom le respondió entusiasmado por tener una doctora tan interesada en el tema: -Si, yo soy bioingeniero, sin embargo, en estos momentos no estoy trabajando para ningún laboratorio, los ingresos del local que heredé de mi hermano, son mejores y me proveen el tiempo y los recursos para continuar, en mi propio laboratorio, una investigación sumamente importante para mí… Tom hizo una pausa, pero vio que Callie lo escuchaba con atención, así que prosiguió: …-El caso es que mi hijo, Sebastián, un niño de nueve años, tiene una enfermedad muy rara, tan rara que aún no tiene nombre, los bioingenieros la llamamos "K7", ocurre una vez en diez millones de casos, esta enfermedad, tiene un origen aún desconocido pero por ser tan rara ningún laboratorio se ha dedicado a investigar, no es rentable ¿usted sabe?..

Callie asintió, ella sabía que ningún laboratorio dedica ni tiempo, ni recursos, ni esfuerzos en enfermedades raras, porque esas investigaciones no reportan beneficios, algo cruel pero cierto…. Tom continuó su relato: …-Esta enfermedad de mi hijo, sea cual sea su origen, ocasiona que su sangre se vuelva demasiado densa, lo cual genera a su vez problemas cardiacos, complicaciones en el funcionamiento de su hígado e insuficiencia renal, entre otros. Como tratamiento paliativo el debe tomar medicamentos que licuan su sangre y someterse tres veces a la semana a diálisis renal, una de ellas se la están practicando justo en este momento, aquí mismo en el hospital. Yo llevo tres años investigando, tratando de conseguir una cura, pero lamentablemente hasta ahora no he tenido éxito, dijo Tom con la voz quebrada.

A Callie le conmovió el tono de voz y le dijo a Tom con sinceridad: -Lamento escuchar eso, es muy triste que un niño tan pequeño deba pasar por tantas cosas... De pronto, sin querer, recordó a Arizona, un caso así le hubiera parecido interesante, pero bueno ella se había ido, le interesaban más sus pequeños humanos al otro lado del mundo, aquí no había dejado nada que le importara…"Stop, stop", pensó Callie para sí misma, no pienses en ella, no vale la pena, así que inspiró aire y continuo la conversación con Tom, …-Usted me dice que su hijo está aquí? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, está conectado a la máquina de diálisis en estos momentos

Callie seguía conmovida por la historia de Sebastián y de su padre, así que una idea surgió en su mente, algo que quizás podría ayudar al niño y también a sus investigaciones del cartílago, por ello se atrevió a decirle a Tom:

-Si no le parece demasiado osado de mi parte ¿Qué opina si nos reunimos uno de estos días para compartir nuestras notas, yo no soy bioingeniero como ya le dije, pero me apasiona el tema y he investigado mucho, quizás podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente ¿no le parece?

Tom sonrió y le dijo: -Me alegro que me lo pregunte, porque a mi se me ocurrió la idea pero no me atreví a preguntarle.

-Perfecto, dijo Callie con una sonrisa auténtica, la idea de compartir con un verdadero bioingeniero la entusiasmaba mucho, además podría tener la oportunidad de ayudar a ese niño en la medida de sus posibilidades, haciendo que sus estadías en el hospital fueran lo más placenteras posibles dentro de las circunstancias, sobre todo tomando en consideración que ella era medico tratante allí y conocía a casi todos los médicos y enfermeras. Así que Callie y Tom intercambiaron sus números de teléfono y de pin para estar en contacto. En las próximas semanas ambos se reunirían varias veces y aprenderían mutuamente mucho acerca de sus investigaciones. Finalmente Callie le dijo:

-Me encantaría conocer a Sebastián, si usted no tiene inconveniente.

-Por su puesto, dijeron al unísono Tom y su esposa, a ambos les encantó la idea de tener una cara amiga en este hospital que visitaban con tanta frecuencia.

-Ok, genial, dijo Callie. En ese momento April Kepner entró a la sala de trauma, Callie la llamó para que le colocara el yeso a Tom. Callie le dio las instrucciones a April y se retiró de la sala, diciendo:

-Voy a la sala de diálisis a conocer a Sebastián

-Gracias Dra. Torres, usted ha sido muy amable, Gracias, repitió Tom

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Puede llamarme Callie

-Gracias Callie, eres muy amable, terminó diciendo Tom con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Callie entonces salió caminando por el pasillo hacia los ascensores. Cuando llegó a la sala de diálisis encontró a cuatro personas a quienes estaban dializando, pero sólo una de ellas era un niño, obviamente ese niño era Sebastián. Cuando Callie lo miró se enterneció aún más, estaba algo pálido, se notaba que estaba enfermo pero era hermoso, tenia el cabello castaño claro, liso y unos preciosos ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Ella se acercó a su cama y le dijo con su mejor sonrisa:

-Hola amiguito, ¿tu debes ser Sebastián? ¿Cierto?

El niño algo intrigado pero con un gesto tranquilo, le dijo: -Sí, yo soy Sebastián y tú eres la Dra… el niño hizo una pausa para leer el nombre de ella en su bata blanca de médico, …-Calliope Torres M.D.

Sí…, le dijo Callie manteniendo su sonrisa, …-Pero puedes llamarme Callie,… prefiero que me llames Callie

-¿Por qué? tu nombre es Calliope…

-Prefiero que me llames "Callie", porque ahora, cuando alguien me llama "Calliope", me pongo triste, dijo Callie mientras la expresión de su rostro se ensombreció, asombrada de sí misma, ante lo que acabada de decirle al niño.

-Es una lastima que un nombre tan bonito te ponga triste, pero esta bien, te llamaré Callie si tú lo prefieres.

-Gracias, le dijo Callie tratando de mantener su sonrisa, aunque por dentro se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar, pero arrugó la nariz evitando el llanto, no le daría una buena impresión a su nuevo amigo si se ponía a llorar justo ahora.

El niño le dijo: -Te ves triste, ¿tu también estas enferma?

Callie, impresionada por la percepción del niño le respondió: -No mi amor, no estoy enferma, pero si estoy un poco triste, no te lo voy a negar si quiero que seamos amigos ¿verdad?, porque los amigos siempre se dicen la verdad, me sentía un poquito sola y como te vi a ti también un poco solito, quise acompañarte, así seremos dos solitarios menos en el mundo ¿no te parece?

Sebastián sonrió y le dijo: Me parece perfecto, así seremos dos solitarios menos en el mundo y también… dos personas tristes menos en el mundo.

Callie sonrió, este niño era tan bello por fuera como por dentro.

Así se inició una hermosa amistad entre ambos, cuando el niño estaba en el hospital, Callie, comenzó a visitarlo con frecuencia, jugaban cartas, se reían juntos, y cuando Sebastián se sentía un poco mejor, y el Dr. Stark lo permitía, comían helados. Sin duda era una linda amistad, incluso, por algún motivo que Callie desconocía, Sebastián era la única persona en el mundo a quien Callie le hablaba de Arizona, nunca le dijo que ella había sido su pareja, siempre se refería a ella como una amiga muy especial a quien había querido mucho, pero que ya no estaba con ella… nunca más.

Hablar de Arizona era triste, pero hablarlo con Sebastián era terapéutico en cierto modo. Sebastián, aunque era sólo un niño de 9 años, era muy sabio y sus respuestas muchas veces animaban a Callie, le daban a entender que Arizona la quería pero que era importante para ella haberse ido para curar a otros niños, Callie quería creerlo, pero por más que intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, internamente siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Arizona nunca la había amado, Callie sólo había sido un pasatiempo para ella, "las personas que aman de verdad no se van así, por voluntad propia; las personas que aman de verdad no te dejan abandonada en un aeropuerto, como ella lo hizo...".

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Como verán aquí hay un giro con respecto a la historia original: Callie y Mark no se acostaron, por lo tanto Callie no quedó embarazada. Esto tiene una razón de ser, en esta historia de deseo contar, más tarde la entenderán. Por su parte, Sebastián aparecerá de vez en cuando, pero no se olviden de él, este personaje creado por mí, será el catalizador de algunas tramas muy importantes. Además es un niño hermoso ¿no creen?.**

**Por su puesto, espero sus reviews o comentarios y por favor, no sean tímidas en hacerlo, necesito saber si esta historia les está gustando, aunque estoy clara que sólo está comenzando y que sólo yo sé hacia donde me dirijo con ella. De cualquier forma: Gracias por leerla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 4 – Had it all (Lo tenía todo)**

Cuando Arizona llegó a Malawi, dos meses atrás, fue recibida en el aeropuerto por el Dr. Ben Palmer, un cirujano pediátrico que había permanecido en África por mucho más tiempo de lo que él mismo había esperado originalmente, demasiado tiempo en realidad, 20 años para ser exactos, sin embargo era un hombre solitario que había perdido a su esposa 18 años atrás en un accidente aéreo y al no tener familia había decidido permanecer en África, no obstante, una incipiente artritis a sus 65 años de edad lo obligó a buscar un reemplazo. Arizona Robbins sería ese reemplazo. El Dr. Palmer permanecería en África dos meses más, mientras la Dra. Robbins se adaptaba a su nuevo empleo y asumiera la dirección del departamento de cirugía pediátrica del Hospital de Malawi.

Los primeras dos semanas fueron muy agitadas, demasiados niños enfermos con innumerables problemas de salud. Arizona se sentía entusiasmada por todo el trabajo que estaba realizando, realmente sentía que estaba haciendo la diferencia, con innovadores procedimientos que no eran conocidos por el Dr. Palmer. Uno de estas innovaciones, recibida con mucho entusiasmo por sus colegas, fue sin duda, la cirugía laparoscópica, técnica que Arizona manejaba a la perfección. Ella se encargó no solo de hacer unas cuantas cirugías con esta técnica sino que le enseño a usarla a todos los colegas que se mostraron interesados en aprenderla.

De modo que los días de Arizona en el hospital eran bastante ocupados, sin embargo, en la noche, cuando no le tocaba hacer guardia y llegaba a la habitación de su hotel agotada por el trajín del día, la situación era diferente, era en esos momentos, cuando no estaba rodeada de pacientes y de médicos, que la ausencia de Callie le pegaba con una intensidad que no esperaba sentir, ella nunca creyó que iba a extrañarla de ese modo, sin embargo, para su sorpresa muchas noches se dormía sollozando, anhelando la respiración de Callie sobre su cuello al dormir, su abrazo protector en las noches, sus besos, sus caricias, la forma en que la hacia sentir cuando hacían el amor y no sólo eso, a medida que los días pasaban comenzó a extrañar su sonrisa, su mirada, su hermosa voz cuando cantaba mientras se bañaba o cocinaba, incluso extrañaba su comida.

Arizona, en definitiva se sentía cada vez más triste y más confundida, aparte de su hermano gemelo, ella nunca había dependido de ningún otro ser humano para sentirse completa y ahora cada día que pasaba, lejos de sentirse mejor, como ella había creído, percibía como su animo iba en declive, como la alegría de realizar su sueño profesional iba siendo sustituida progresivamente por la tristeza de no tener a Callie con ella y peor aún con la angustia de saber cuanto la había herido. Arizona odiaba extrañarla tanto y odiaba más aún darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había lastimado al dejarla en ese aeropuerto.

Así que contrariamente a lo que ella había pensado cuando tomó la decisión de viajar sola, ahora la nostalgia y la culpa le estaban arruinando en serio sus motivaciones de estar en África, al punto que ya prácticamente las razones que la habían impulsado a tomar la decisión de dejar a Callie atrás, cada día le parecían más absurdas, sin embargo, aún no entendía por qué no podía olvidarla, por qué la extrañaba tanto.

No obstante, las respuestas a todas su dudas y cuestionamientos le llegaron un día en el hospital, cuando atendió a un niño que requería una reconstrucción del fémur y tuvo que acompañar al cirujano ortopédico del hospital en la cirugia. Él era bastante aceptable como médico, pero no contaba ni remotamente con las cualidades y habilidades de Callie y mucho menos con la dedicación y preocupación que ella mostraba con todos sus pacientes. Arizona no pudo evitar la comparación y el recordar a Callie durante las casi las 4 horas que duró la operación, la hizo extrañarla tanto que salió del quirófano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se fue directo a su oficina, ya que se avergonzaba que sus colegas la vieran así.

No obstante, su estado de ánimo no pasó desapercibido por el Dr. Palmer, quien también estaba presente en la operación. El era un hombre bastante perceptivo y ver a Arizona en ese estado no le resultó indiferente ya que había comenzado a estimarla como persona, además de respetarla como profesional. Ellos dos habían compartido juntos varios momentos, no se podría decir que eran amigos aún, pero ya comenzaban a tener cierto grado de confianza.

Basado en ello y sin tratar de parecer indiscreto, el Dr. Palmer decidió seguir a la Dra. Robbins hasta su oficina, el estaba realmente preocupado por ella y quería saber que le había pasado en el quirófano. El Dr. Palmer tocó la puerta de la oficina de Arizona, mientras al otro lado, ella se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos con su mano, tomó aire y dijo:

-Adelante

El Dr. Palmer abrió la puerta y se asomó, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Arizona asintió y Ben se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Arizona, atendiendo al ademán que ella hizo para que lo hiciera.

El Dr. Palmer inspiró aire y dijo: -Arizona, disculpa que te pregunte, pero es que observé que tenías los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando estabas en el quirófano y luego saliste casi corriendo para entrar a tu oficina ¿te ocurre algo?, si me lo quieres decir, por su puesto.

Arizona en un principio dudó en contestarle, pensó incluso en darle una respuesta evasiva, pero en verdad, ella sintió la necesidad de hablarlo con alguien, se había guardado para si misma lo que sentía durante los casi dos meses que había permanecido allí y Ben se iría pronto, en dos días para ser exactos, así que si no lo hablaba con él, realmente no se le ocurría con quien podría hacerlo después. Por otra parte, Ben, a pesar de ser un hombre un poco amargado, sin que ella supiera las razones, realmente la había tratado con mucho cariño y él le inspiraba confianza, así que finalmente decidió contarle lo que le pasaba.

-El asunto Ben es que cuando me vine a África, dejé atrás a mi pareja, la verdad, la dejé plantada en el aeropuerto y decidí venirme sola. Al principio pensé que era la decisión correcta, ella es una excelente cirujana ortopédica y no me pareció justo arrastrarla hasta aquí para acompañarme a cumplir un sueño que era mío no de ella, en realidad ella no quería venir, me lo confesó estando en el aeropuerto, a punto de abordar el avión, pero también me dijo que había decidido acompañarme porque quería estar conmigo. En ese momento me molesté con ella y simplemente la dejé atrás, pensando que la olvidaría pronto, pero para mi sorpresa no ha sido así, cada día la extraño más y me siento más y más triste y para serte sincera, no sé qué me pasa, yo he tenido otras relaciones antes y he dicho adiós muchas veces, más que las que puedo contar, pero es la primera vez que me siento así y no sé por qué, no sé qué me ocurre, no entiendo por qué pasan y pasan los días y en lugar de comenzar a olvidarla, la extraño más y más. Y lo peor es que sé que herí sus sentimientos, nosotras terminamos aquél día.

Ben le dijo: -Y nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?, le preguntó Arizona confundida ante la afirmación de Ben

Ben le contestó: -Que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Resulta obvio Arizona, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, que a diferencia de todas las relaciones que has dejado pasar sin mayores consecuencias, esta es diferente, porque esta vez tú te enamoraste.

Arizona se estremeció y dijo casi para sí misma -¿Enamorada?

Ben le contestó: -Sí, enamorada y parece que es la primera vez en tu vida que te enamoras de alguien, porque tal como me acabas de decir, no entiendes qué te está pasando y tú pena es aún mayor porque sabes que la perdiste. Tomaste ese avión y perdiste al amor de tu vida. Y como te dije antes: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

Arizona no pudo detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de nuevo, Ben, un poco arrepentido de haber sido tan directo le dijo: -Lo siento Arizona

Arizona parpadeó y contestó: -No Ben, no tienes por que disculparte ¿te importaría dejarme sola un momento?. Tengo que tomarme unos minutos para meditar todo esto ¿No te importa? Disculpa

Ben se levantó de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta le dijo: -No te preocupes Arizona, yo te entiendo, de veras que te entiendo, nos vemos en un rato ¿Ok?

-Ok, contestó Arizona.

En el mismo instante en que el Dr. Palmer cerro la puerta de la oficina tras de sí, Arizona rompió en llanto, todo lo que había dicho Ben tenia sentido, y ella había sido tan estúpida al no darse cuenta, ella estaba enamorada por primera vez en su vida, Callie era el amor de su vida y la había perdido, ¡Por Dios! Ella abandonó a Callie en ese aeropuerto y la hirió profundamente, al enfrentarla a un nuevo y desolador abandono sabiendo que ella ya había pasado por eso dos veces antes. George O´Mallie la traicionó y la dejó por otra, Erica Hahn la abandonó en el estacionamiento del hospital y se fue sin decir adiós y ahora ella la dejó en ese aeropuerto mientras Callie llorando le rogaba que no lo hiciera ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!

Arizona se vio abrumada de repente por el dolor y un profundo sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?. En el caso de que consiguiera a alguien que la sustituyera en el hospital y regresara a Seattle ¿Callie podría perdonarla? ¿O realmente la había perdido?

En ese momento se sintió tan consternada por tantos sentimientos encontrados que quiso llamar por teléfono a Teddy, no admitiría ante ella su nuevo descubrimiento, ni sus sentimientos de culpa y mucho menos su idea ahora latente de regresar, pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba Callie, antes no había preguntado por ella porque realmente estaba decidida a olvidarla, pero ahora lo único que quería era saber el terreno que pisaba, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Callie y Teddy era la única que podría decirle algo. Arizona vio el reloj y pensó "Mierda, tendré que esperar unas horas para poder llamar a Teddy, por la diferencia de horarios esta no era una hora adecuada para hacerlo".

Arizona no salió más de su oficina, esperó unas tres horas y se fue directo al hotel, necesitaba privacidad sin interrupciones para poder hablar con Teddy. Finalmente efectuó la llamada, el teléfono comenzó a repicar:

-Hola Teddy

-¡Arizona! ¡Que grata sorpresa! ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Teddy, ¿cómo estas tú?

-Muy bien también, ¿cuéntame que hay de nuevo?

-Bueno Teddy en verdad te estoy llamando porque quiero saber cómo esta Callie, ya se, las veces que hemos hablado he evitado preguntarte por ella, pero me muero de la curiosidad, quiero saber cómo está

-Arizona, lamento sí mí respuesta te pueda a preocupar o algo, pero si quieres que te sea sincera, no está muy bien ¿sabes?. Últimamente he tratado de acercarme a ella para tratar de apoyarla y que por lo menos almuerce algo decente, ha perdido peso porque come desordenadamente, duerme poco y se la pasa en este hospital casi todo el tiempo. Esta trabajando muchísimo, casi hasta el agotamiento, y no lo compensa bien porque como te dije no come ni duerme bien. Tiene la mirada triste todo el tiempo, en pocas palabras Arizona, ella está sufriendo.

A Arizona se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos, hizo un esfuerzo para no romper en llanto, aún así preguntó con la voz entrecortada:

-Y dime algo ¿ella te ha hablado de mi?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Simplemente tengo curiosidad, eso es todo.

Teddy percibió la voz quebrada de Arizona y no le creyó, aún así le contestó:

-No Arizona, ella no quiere hablar de ti, ni que nadie te nombre en su presencia, lo que sea que esté sufriendo o pensando lo está haciendo sola y me temo… Teddy se calló

-¿Qué?, le pregunto Arizona con una mezcla de preocupación e impaciencia en su voz, -Dime

-Ella no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero entre líneas, por ciertos comentarios que se le salen a veces, me he dado cuenta que lo que más le duele es que se siente decepcionada, ella esta convencida que tú… que tú nunca la amaste, que ella fue para ti sólo un pasatiempo, eso la está amargando, y me temo que se está construyendo su propia barrera. El otro día me partió el alma, porque me dijo que ella ya no tenía sueños, que todas sus ilusiones se habían muerto el día que tú… el día que tú te fuiste. Lamento decirte todo esto Arizona, pero ella está realmente herida con lo que pasó

Arizona esta vez no pudo contener su llanto y Teddy se dio cuenta, así que le pregunto:

-¿Arizona, por qué lloras?, ¿Acaso la estas extrañando tu también?

-Teddy no lo comentes con nadie, mucho menos con ella, pero sí, la extraño, y me duele que ella este así y que piense que yo nunca la amé, porque eso no es verdad, yo la amo y me hace mucha falta

-Lo lamento Arizona, lo lamento por ambas, ustedes dos eran mi pareja favorita y de verdad lamento que las cosas hayan acabado así, de verdad lo siento.

-Gracias Teddy, gracias yo se que sí. Trata de cuidarla ¿Sí?

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.

-Gracias Teddy, gracias por todo. Disculpa que te deje pero tengo que hacer otra llamada. Te llamaré pronto ¿ok?

-Ok, cuídate ¿sí?

-Si, seguro, cuídate tú también. Bye

-Bye

Arizona no tenía que hacer ninguna otra llamada, pero sentía muchos deseos de llorar y eso fue lo que hizo. Un rato después, trato de calmarse y decidió hablar con Ben al día siguiente, necesitaba conseguir a alguien que la reemplazara, su lugar no estaba en África, su lugar estaba en Seattle a donde iba a regresar para tratar de recuperar el amor de Callie, no sabía si Callie podría perdonarla, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ella ahora sabía que había cometido uno de los más grandes errores de toda su vida, lo tenía todo y lo había tirado a la basura, pero ahora trataría de enmendar su error. ¡Ojalá! Callie pudiera perdonarla ¡Ojalá!

_**Had it all – Katharine McPhee**_

_¿Por qué tengo que ir y ser un tonto otra vez?_

_¿Por qué tengo que ir y hacer de nada una gran cosa?_

_Yo no sabía lo que tenia, hasta que te fuiste_

_Lo que estaba al frente de mí, todo el tiempo_

_Y ahora estos días son más de lo mismo_

_Sintiendo como la gloria se desvanece_

_Lo tenía todo_

_Y lo tiré a un lado_

_Pensando que había algo más que yo necesitaba encontrar_

_Lo tenía todo Nena, hasta que te fuiste_

_Cielos azules, el brillo del sol y mariposas_

_Esas fueron las cosas que dejé atrás_

_¿Por qué las deje irse lejos?_

_Lo tenía todo_

_Entonces ¿Dónde están los fuegos artificiales que yo esperaba ver?_

_Todavía no he encontrado la magia que yo buscaba y que me hizo irme_

_Oh, no_

_Yo cambie mi zona confortable_

_Por noches solitarias para estar solo_

_Lo tenía todo_

_Y lo tiré a un lado_

_Pensando que había algo más que yo necesitaba encontrar_

_Lo tenía todo Nena, hasta que te fuiste_

_Cielos azules, el brillo del sol y mariposas_

_Esas fueron las cosas que dejé atrás_

_¿Por qué las deje irse lejos?_

_¿Por qué no creí en esa vocecita?_

_Eso me dejó caer en esta mala elección_

_¿Por qué no escuché a los ángeles?_

_Cuando ellos cantaron, oh sí, ellos cantan_

_Oh, sí oh_

_Lo tenía todo_

_Y lo tiré a un lado_

_Pensando que había algo más que yo necesitaba encontrar_

_Lo tenía todo Nena, hasta que te fuiste_

_Cielos azules, el brillo del sol y mariposas_

_Esas fueron las cosas que dejé atrás_

_¿Por qué las deje irse lejos?_

_Lo tenía todo_

_¿Por qué las deje irse lejos?_

_Lo tenía todo_

_¿Por qué tengo que ir y ser un tonto otra vez?_

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Lo que Arizona vivió en África nunca lo supimos, (todos sabemos que Jessica Capshaw estaba dando a luz a su segunda hija) así que escribí mi visión de ello, en realidad fue una ampliación de lo una vez escribí en mi otro fanfiction "No te rindas, nunca te rindas…", pero pensé ¿por qué cambiarlo?, Sí así es como yo me lo imagino. **

**Y ustedes… ¿cómo se lo imaginan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 5 – Jar of hearts (Tarro de corazones)**

Tres meses después de su partida, Arizona regresó a Seattle y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al apartamento de Mark, donde ahora estaba viviendo Callie, tal como Teddy le había contado. Con miedo de ser rechazada, Arizona se paró frente a la puerta, y después de un momento que se tomó para tratar de relajar sus nervios, tocó la puerta. Tal como lo había temido, recibió un portazo después de decirle a Callie que había regresado por ella.

Arizona se sintió devastada, sin embargo, no se rindió, al día siguiente esperó a que Callie saliera para hacer otro intento, pero ella nuevamente la rechazó, cuando le dijo que se regresara a Malawi.

Ese mismo día, hubo un tiroteo en una universidad y Arizona quiso hablar con Callie mientras operaban a una niña de 15 años, pero Callie ni siquiera la dejó hablar.

Al finalizar la operación, justo cuando Callie se retiraba dando media vuelta para irse, Arizona hizo otro intento, tomó aire y dijo:

-Calliope…

Callie se volteo para mirar a Arizona, su expresión era distante, fría

…-Lamento profunda, profunda, profundamente haberte lastimado tanto… Callie bajó la mirada, que ahora se veía triste, luego volvió sus ojos hacia Arizona, ella continuó: …-De verdad que lo siento, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti y pasaré el resto de mi vida diciéndotelo. Me disculparé contigo a diario si eso es lo que tú necesitas. Pero, por favor…por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte otra vez. Crucé medio mundo para estar contigo. Yo te amo. Por favor

Callie con su mirada opaca, sin brillo, le contestó:

-Cruzaste medio mundo para verme Arizona, porque te fuiste al otro lado del mundo sin mirar atrás, sólo te fuiste… Esta vez fue Arizona quien bajó la mirada, luego miró a Callie con el seño fruncido y una expresión triste, Callie continuó: -Y tal vez esto sea nuevo para ti, por lo menos yo creo que lo es, pero tú no eres la única en esta relación. Somos dos. Y tú regresaste, pero yo no. Lo demás que haya pasado, no lo cambia.

Callie dio media vuelta y salió del salón, dejando a Arizona totalmente abatida otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Arizona se mudo al apartamento donde había vivido con Callie y cuando ella lo supo se molestó y le dijo que no quería verla de nuevo, que no confiaba en ella, que por haber estado una semana de mal humor ella la había dejado botada en un aeropuerto, que sacara sus cosas del apartamento.

Desesperada, Arizona le pidió ayuda a Mark, él al principio se burló de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Arizona realmente quería reconquistar a Callie le dijo en serio: -Tú huyes, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, tú huyes…

Arizona decidió sincerarse con Callie, así que la siguió y cuando ella entró al ascensor, justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Arizona hizo un rápido movimiento, logrando entrar también. Callie tenía los ojos aguados, aún así, Arizona la enfrentó:

-Yo huyo ¡ok!, cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles yo huyo, quizás sea porque mi padre era un militar y nos mudábamos cada 18 meses, quizás nunca aprendí a comprometerme, pero yo estoy aquí ahora y aquí me voy a quedar y me aseguraré que tú sepas que yo estoy comprometida con esto. Yo no soy perfecta, pero tú tampoco ¿Quieres hablar de defectos? ¿Qué pasa con no ser capaz de perdonar?. En algún momento tendrás que perdonarme y es mejor que sea ahora, porque yo estoy enamorada de ti Calliope y tú estás enamorada de mí y lo único que te pido es otra oportunidad

Callie se giró para ver de frente a Arizona y le dijo:

-Arizona, ojalá esto fuera un asunto de saber perdonar, ojalá fuera algo tan sencillo, entonces, yo te perdono, tú me dices que me amas, yo te digo que te amo, nos besamos y vivimos felices para siempre. ¿Quieres saber algo Arizona? Yo te perdono, de corazón te perdono y Yo… Yo te amo, ¡por Dios!, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, pero ni mi perdón ni mi amor resolverán nada, porque ahora yo soy solo la sombra de aquella persona que tú dejaste atrás...

Arizona se estremeció con las palabras de Callie, ella continuó diciendo: …-Y si le tenías miedo al compromiso como dices, entonces ¿por qué me besaste y me aceptaste en tu vida?, ¿por qué me dijiste que me amabas?, Arizona necesito preguntarte algo:… Aquella vez, cuando tú me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas ¿lo dijiste en serio?, quiero decir, ¿era verdad?

Arizona, intuyó que la respuesta a esa pregunta la condenaría definitivamente, aún así inspiró aire y le contestó: -Sí, era verdad

Callie con amargura le dijo: -Era verdad… y me abandonaste en un aeropuerto ¿entiendes a que me refiero ahora?...

Arizona, no quería entender, le aterraba escuchar lo que Callie estaba a punto de decirle, pero esta vez no iba a huir, esta vez no, así que tomó otra bocanada de aire y espero a que Callie dijera lo que tenia que decir

…-Arizona, cuando tú me conociste y me diste aquel primer beso, tú me encontraste en ese baño llorando, yo estaba llorando Arizona, tú besaste a una persona que ya estaba herida. Más tarde me dijiste "Te Amo". ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significó ese "Te Amo" para mí?, me parece que no, pues bien, yo te lo voy a decir…

…-La primera vez en mi vida que yo le dije a alguien te amo, ¿sabes cual fue su respuesta?... Nada, cero, no hubo respuesta, luego me casé con ese alguien, George O´Malley me engaño con Izzie Stevens y luego me abandono. Más tarde llegó Erica, y ella también me abandonó, me dejó, sin decir adiós…

…-Y cuando tú llegaste a mi vida, a pesar de todo, me enamoré, si me enamoré, pero tenia miedo de estar enamorada sola de nuevo, así que nunca te lo dije, nunca me atreví a decirte "Te Amo" y cuando fuiste tu quien me lo dijo, yo me sentí en el cielo Arizona, yo me lo creí, y poco a poco me fui quedando sin defensas. Yo te amaba, tú me amabas y eso era lo único que importaba, ya no tenia porque protegerme con una armadura y entonces… y entonces, me abandonaste en ese aeropuerto…

…-Cuando tú te fuiste y me dejaste, yo no tenía escudos, yo confiaba en ti, en tu amor y el dolor que me causaste llegó directo a mi corazón y me lo partió en mil pedazos. Arizona, ya yo no tengo un corazón para darte, ya no tengo nada que ofrecer, no tengo sueños ni ilusiones que compartir, yo estoy derrotada, ¿lo comprendes?

Callie dijo todo esto llorando desesperadamente, sus ojos reflejaban un dolor que Arizona pocas veces había visto en su vida, Arizona también estaba llorando, le partía el alma ver tanta pena en los ojos de la persona que más amaba, y saber que era ella quien lo había causado, era casi insoportable. Y lo peor era percibir que en la voz de Callie no había ni un solo vestigio de rabia, era sólo una mezcla de amargura, de decepción y de dolor, el dolor es su estado puro. Callie continúo hablando mientras sus lágrimas bajaban a raudales por sus mejillas.

-¿Y como se supone ahora que voy a creerte cuando me digas que me amas?, ¿cómo se supone ahora que voy a _**querer**_ creerte cuando me digas que me amas? Ya me lo dijiste una vez e igual me abandonaste, ¿Cómo sé que no puede volver a ocurrir?...

…-Arizona, si algo he aprendido de todo esto es que por más que yo me enamore, por mas que yo quiera a alguien, ese alguien siempre va a encontrar algo más importante que yo y al final me dejará, podrá ser una Izzie Stevens o un corazón o una beca, pero siempre habrá algo y yo no quiero seguir, yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir… Callie se desplomó, lloraba de tal forma que no pudo seguir hablando.

Arizona no sabia que decir, le dolía tanto ver a Callie así, tan herida, finalmente le dijo:

-Callie, mi amor, yo nunca te voy a dejar, porque si algo descubrí es que tu eres el amor de mi vida, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, por favor, créeme, yo se que te herí, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad. Es cierto, yo me fui, le tuve miedo al compromiso como siempre y pensé que te podía olvidar, como había hecho otras veces, pero ¿sabes? no pude, no pude olvidarte y descubrí que estaba enamorada de ti, perdida y locamente enamorada de ti. Yo te amo Calliope Torres, Te Amo

Al escuchar esas palabras, Callie levantó la cara para mirar a Arizona de nuevo. A ella se le helaron los huesos, la mirada de dolor que había visto en Callie hace unos momentos se transformó en una mirada sin expresión, imposible de leer, era como si Callie se hubiera puesto una mascara para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Entonces, justo antes de que Callie comenzará a hablar, Arizona recordó las palabras de Teddy y lo entendió, Callie en estos tres meses se había fabricado una nueva coraza, una reluciente armadura para protegerse, hecha con todo el dolor que tenia por dentro, finalmente Callie, secándose las lágrimas de la cara con sus manos, habló, esta vez su voz era pausada, casi neutra:

-Arizona, no me digas que me amas, no lo hagas, ahora esas palabras me hacen daño, porque no quiero creer que sean verdad, no debo creer que sean verdad ¿Por qué regresaste?. Justo ahora que estaba aprendiendo a vivir mi vida a medias, vienes y me dices que me quieres de nuevo, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?, ¿Un juguete que puedes recoger y tirar las veces que quieras?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para andar por ahí dejando heridas abiertas y coleccionando corazones rotos?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para estar preguntando a otras personas como llegar a mí, cuando fuiste tu, la que por sus propios medios me dejó?. No Arizona, ahora yo tengo que ser fuerte, necesito ser fuerte para no caer otra vez en tus brazos, ni en los de nadie más, se acabó, no vengas a mí de nuevo, no lo hagas. Tú no vas a lograr que yo regrese. Te lo dije el otro día, tú regresaste, pero yo no, yo nunca regresaré… nunca.

Callie salió del ascensor y antes de irse dio media vuelta y mientras una sola lágrima bajaba por cada una de sus mejillas, mirando a Arizona a los ojos, le dijo con amargura:

-Arizona, tú perdiste el amor que yo más amé

_**Jar of hearts – Christina 3**_

_No, yo no pudo dar un paso más hacia ti_

_Porque todo lo que puedo esperar son penas_

_Y acaso no lo sabes? Yo no soy tu fantasma nunca más_

_Tú perdiste el amor que yo más amé_

_Y aprendí a vivir una vida a medias_

_Y ahora tú me quieres una vez más_

_¿Y quién te crees que eres?_

_Corriendo por ahí, dejando heridas abiertas_

_Coleccionándolas en tu tarro de corazones_

_Y llorando por el amor que dejaste_

_Tú vas a atrapar un resfriado_

_Por el hielo que hay en tu alma_

_Así que no regreses por mí_

_¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Yo escuche que tú andas preguntando por ahí_

_Si hay algún modo de encontrarme_

_Pero Yo me he vuelto más fuerte_

_Como para caer de nuevo en tus brazos_

_Yo aprendí a vivir una vida a medias_

_Y ahora tú me quieres una vez más_

_¿Y quién te crees que eres?_

_Corriendo por ahí, dejando heridas abiertas_

_Coleccionándolas en tu tarro de corazones_

_Y llorando por el amor que dejaste_

_Tú vas a atrapar un resfriado_

_Por el hielo que hay en tu alma_

_Así que no regreses por mí_

_¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_Y me tomó tanto tiempo sentirme un poco mejor_

_¿Recuerdas como devolviste la luz a mis ojos?_

_Yo desearía haberme perdido la primera vez que nos besamos_

_Porque tú rompiste todas tus promesas_

_Y ahora regresas_

_Tú no lograras que yo regrese_

_¿Y quién te crees que eres?_

_Corriendo por ahí, dejando heridas abiertas_

_Coleccionándolas en tu tarro de corazones_

_Y llorando por el amor que dejaste_

_Tú vas a atrapar un resfriado_

_Por el hielo que hay en tu alma_

_Así que no regreses por mí_

_No regreses por nada_

_¿Y quién te crees que eres?_

_Corriendo por ahí, dejando heridas abiertas_

_Coleccionándolas en tu tarro de corazones_

_Y llorando por el amor que dejaste_

_Tú vas a atrapar un resfriado_

_Por el hielo que hay en tu alma_

_Así que no regreses por mí_

_No regreses en absoluto_

_¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_¿Quién te crees que eres?_

_¿Quién te crees que eres?_

Arizona vio como Callie se alejaba, mientras sus últimas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos "Tú perdiste el amor que yo más amé". Los ojos de Arizona se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, no sabía como iba a enfrentar todo el dolor que ella misma había causado, no quería rendirse pero simplemente no sabía que hacer, ¿acaso era cierto? "¿había perdido el amor que más la amó?, ¿había perdido el amor de su vida?.

De pronto, unos gritos y unos pasos corriendo a su alrededor la sacaron de sus tristes pensamientos y escuchó con horror que una de las voces decía "Es la Dra. Torres, es la Dra. Torres, un carro atropelló a la Dra. Torres". Arizona, confundida y asustada corrió hacia la puerta del hospital y su corazón se heló, Callie estaba inconsciente tirada en la calle, su cabeza con una herida abierta sobre el borde de la acera y el brazo izquierdo retorcido por una fractura.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, sufrimos mucho cuando nuestras chicas están separadas, pero creo que el hecho de que Callie no esté embarazada, cambia el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, tengo un plan y para ello necesitaba que ocurriera este accidente. Antes de que esta semana finalice, ustedes ya sabrán hacia donde se encaminan esos planes**

**En el próximo capítulo, comenzaré a asomar mis verdaderas intensiones. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nota: El presente capítulo fue publicado en blogger ayer, con la intensión de poder publicar el siguiente capítulo hoy. Sin embargo, mi acceso a internet ayer fue limitado y no pude publicar el capítulo aquí. Así que publicaré este ahora y más tarde, en el transcurso del día de hoy, el capítulo 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 6 – Get it right (Hacerlo bien)**

Arizona horrorizada se acercó a Callie para comprobar si aún estaba con vida, sus latidos se notaban irregulares, en ese momento el Dr. Webber y April Kepner vinieron con una camilla para llevarse a Callie, antes le colocaron un collarín y una máscara de oxigeno. Arizona, llorando, levantó la vista y miró parado el Dr. Avery cerca de ella con sus manos puestas a ambos lados de su cabeza, ella se acercó hacia Jackson y le preguntó:

-¿Tu viste lo que pasó?

Avery aturdido por la impresión, le respondió: -Si, lo vi todo, fue muy rápido, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, la Dra. Torres estaba llorando, salió llorando del hospital y venia distraída, creo que no se dio cuenta que ya se había bajado a la acera y cuando comenzó a cruzar la calle esa camioneta la atropelló… el Dr. Avery señaló una Toyota Prius que estaba estacionada cerca, al lado de una mujer muy nerviosa que parecía ser su dueña, …-la Dra. Torres, en el último momento trató de esquivarlo, pero el carro igual la golpeó, ella cayó y su cabeza chocó fuertemente contra el borde de la acera.

Cuando se llevaban a Callie en la camilla hacia la sala de trauma, Arizona la siguió llorando, allí, todos los médicos: Dereck Shepherd, Meredith Grey, Teddy Altman, Cristina Yank, Owen Hunt , Alex Karev y Richard Webber y Miranda Bailey luchaban por mantenerla con vida. De pronto, Callie entró en paro, Arizona lloraba mientras veía impotente cuando le colocaron la primera descarga –Cargando a 120, -Clear, nada, Callie no respondió, -Cargando a 200, -Clear, el corazón de Callie comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, Arizona tomó un respiro de alivio. Una vez que la estabilizaron se la llevaron al OR2 para iniciar el control de daños.

Callie tenía hemorragias internas, el corazón roto (literalmente), hemorragias cerebrales además de múltiples fracturas en su brazo izquierdo. Arizona estaba sola, sentada en la galería del OR2 mirando como Callie se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Desde el quirófano, Alex Karev miró a Arizona y decidió subir a acompañarla. Cuando llegó a la galería él se sentó al lado de ella, él le preguntó:

-¿Cómo estas?

-Arizona lo miró por un momento y contesto: -Yo estoy bien, yo estoy bien, bajó la cabeza y un llanto desesperado salió de su garganta. Mientras tanto en el quirófano Bailey estaba preocupada porque Callie tenía demasiadas hemorragias internas y su corazón estaba muy debilitado, le mencionó esa preocupación a Owen Hunt, quien decidió que era mejor cerrarla temporalmente para evitar que Callie muriera desangrada. Tendrían que esperar 24 horas para que Callie se estabilizara y si sobrevivía, la operarían al día siguiente.

Arizona se quedó con Callie toda la noche, acompañándola. A la mañana siguiente Dereck y Meredith entraron a la habitación para chequear la función cerebral, Dereck le bajó la sedación y cuando Callie abrió los ojos, Dereck la instruyó para que no se resistiera a la intubación, y le dijo –Callie ¿puedes seguir mis dedos con tu mirada? Nada, Callie no reaccionó, Meredith entonces tomó su mano y le dijo -¿Puedes apretar mi mano? Nada, Callie tampoco reaccionó -¿Puedes apretar mi dedo?, Callie tampoco reaccionó. Dereck decidió sedarla de nuevo. Callie cerró los ojos otra vez.

Arizona alarmada, observó como Callie no reaccionó a ninguna de las pruebas del chequeo y cuando cruzó su mirada con la de Dereck, el sólo se limitó a decir: -Quizas fue demasiado pronto y con una cara preocupada salió de la habitación con Meredith. Cuando ambos iban por el pasillo, Dereck le dijo a Meredith: -Posiblemente logren curar sus heridas, pero es posible que no despierte. Meredith compartía la misma preocupación que él.

Arizona tomó una mano de Callie y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-Calliope ¿qué he hecho?, Perdóname Callie, perdóname por favor, yo causé todo este desastre, te he herido en todas las formas posibles, te rompí el corazón en todas las maneras en que se puede romper uno, es cierto, te dije que te amaba y luego te abandoné, sin pensar en la herida que ese abandono podía causarte, luego me di cuenta que en realidad te amaba, más que a nada en la vida, más que a nadie en este mundo y tratando de hacer lo correcto, de enmendar mi error regresé, insistí, e insistí pidiéndote perdón, diciéndote que te amaba, sin darme cuenta por qué ahora un "te amo" te hiere tanto, al punto de hacerte llorar, de hacerte perder el sentido de ti misma, y ahora, estas aquí entre la vida y la muerte, y todo por mi culpa…

…-Este sería mi mejor momento para huir, porque siento que todo el peso del mundo está sobre mis hombros ahora, porque no puedo volver atrás y deshacer todo lo que hice, porque siento que todo lo que toco se desmorona, pero no, esta vez no voy a huir, esta vez voy a quedarme y enfrentar mis errores, quiero arreglar todo esto de alguna forma, no se cuantas veces necesitaré para hacerlo bien, pero ahora se lo que quiero, ahora se cuanto te amo, eso me hace un poco más sabia ¿verdad?, tú y yo vamos a superar esto, no me apartaré de ti nunca más y de alguna forma te haré entender lo mucho que me importas…

_**Get it right **_

_¿Qué he hecho?_

_Me gustaría poder escaparme_

_de este barco que se hunde_

_Sólo trataba de ayudar_

_Lastimé a todos los demás_

_Ahora siento que el peso del mundo_

_está sobre mis hombros_

_¿Qué puedes hacer_

_cuando tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente_

_y todo lo que tocas se desmorona?_

_Porque mis mejores intensiones hacen un desastre_

_Quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera_

_Pero ¿Cuántas veces serán necesarias?_

_¿Cuántas veces necesitaré para hacerlo bien?_

_Para hacerlo bien_

_¿Podré empezar de nuevo cuando mi fe está abatida?_

_Porque no puedo volver atrás y deshacer esto_

_Debo quedarme y enfrentar mis errores_

_Pero si cada vez soy más fuerte y sabia_

_Podré superar esto_

_¿Qué puedes hacer_

_cuando tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente_

_y todo lo que tocas se desmorona?_

_Porque mis mejores intensiones hacen un desastre_

_Quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera_

_Pero ¿Cuántas veces serán necesarias?_

_¿Cuántas veces necesitaré para hacerlo bien?_

_Así que levanto un puño_

_Doy un puñetazo al aire_

_Y acepto la verdad_

_Que la vida a veces no es justa_

_Expresaré un deseo_

_Rezaré una plegaria_

_Y finalmente alguien verá_

_Lo mucho que me importa_

_¿Qué puedes hacer_

_cuando tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente_

_y todo lo que tocas se desmorona?_

_Porque mis mejores intensiones hacen un desastre_

_Quiero arreglarlo de alguna manera_

_Pero ¿Cuántas veces serán necesarias?_

_¿Cuántas veces necesitaré para hacerlo bien?_

_Para hacerlo bien_

…-Pero para lograrlo, para poderte hacer feliz de nuevo, necesito que vivas, te necesito viva y por mucho que te duela escucharlo ahora, aunque no quieras creerme para protegerte a ti misma: Te Amo, no me cansaré de repetirlo nunca, te lo repetiré hasta que no te haga daño, hasta que me creas sin temores, hasta que un "Te Amo" te haga feliz de nuevo. Calliope, nunca en mi vida me había enamorado, no sabía lo que era, no lo reconocí a tiempo, ese fue mi error, ahora lo se, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

Las palabras de Arizona fueron interrumpidas cuando los aparatos que estaban conectados a Callie para monitorear sus signos vitales comenzaron a sonar en señal de alarma. Arizona miró asustada los monitores y se dio cuenta que la presión arterial de Callie se había disparado, enseguida vio cuando Alex Karev y Mark Sloan entraron a la habitación, la examinaron y verificaron que Callie se estaba desangrando. De inmediato la llevaron al quirófano, Arizona ayudó a trasladar la camilla y se quedó parada ante las puertas dobles que conducían al OR2, con una mirada que reflejaba el más absoluto terror en sus ojos.

Mark y Arizona, juntos, tomados de la mano y rezando observaban desde la galería del OR2 como los médicos nuevamente luchaban incansablemente por salvar la vida de Callie. En medio del procedimiento Callie entró en paró nuevamente, le inyectaron epinefrina directamente en el corazón. Mientras esperaban la reacción de Callie, Mark y Arizona se pararon de sus asientos terriblemente asustados. Finalmente el corazón de Callie reaccionó, las hemorragias habían sido controladas y la cerraron. Callie había sobrevivido, ahora faltaba esperar a que despertara, si es que eso era posible.

Ya en la habitación, Arizona y Mark, estaban acompañando a Callie, uno a cada lado de la cama, tomando su mano, rogando porque Callie reaccionara. Un rato después, Dereck Shepherd entró para examinar a Callie. Mark y Arizona notaron la expresión preocupada de Dereck, el levantó la cabeza y les dijo a ambos que Callie había caído en coma.

Mark miró a Arizona, ambos reflejaban una enorme preocupación en sus miradas, finalmente Mark dijo: -Robbins, Callie es fuerte, ella se va a despertar, ella tiene que despertar.

Arizona rompió en llanto, sólo ella sabía cuánto estaba sufriendo Callie en el momento que ocurrió el accidente y aunque sabía que Callie era fuerte, no estaba segura si a ella le quedaban suficientes deseos de vivir como para despertar.

….

Pasaron casi cinco semanas, Callie permanecía en coma, Arizona, Mark y Teddy se turnaban para acompañar a Callie de modo que nunca estuviera sola en la habitación. La mayor parte del tiempo era Arizona quien estaba a su lado.

Un día, Arizona estaba acompañando a Callie, Teddy también se encontraba en la habitación, Arizona le estaba contando a ella la triste conversación que había tenido con Callie justo antes del accidente. Cuando Arizona le dijo que ella se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, Teddy trató de animarla, diciéndole que ellas dos estaban hechas la una para la otra y que ambas eran humanas y cometían errores, pero al final ella sabía que lo iban a lograr porque nunca había conocido a dos personas que se amaran tanto como ellas dos, Teddy además le dijo:

-Callie va a despertar, ella te ama y tarde o temprano te va a perdonar y ahora que tú sabes cuanto la amas, todo será más fácil. Arizona, tu único error, si se puede llamar así, fue no haber sabido reconocer tus propios sentimientos a tiempo, y como tú no lo sabias es obvio que Callie dudara de ellos, pero ahora tú lo sabes y ella también se dará cuenta de eso. Todo se va a solucionar, confía en mí

-Tú crees Teddy? Le preguntó Arizona

-Claro que sí Arizona, todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

Arizona tomó la mano de Teddy y le dijo: -Gracias Teddy por todo tu apoyo, eres una buena amiga, agregó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hay amistades que valen la pena y ustedes lo valen…, dijo Teddy sonriendo, luego agregó: …-Hablando de amistad ¿ya conociste a Sebastián, el niño con esa enfermedad rara en la sangre?

Arizona le contesto: -No, el es paciente de Stark, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

Teddy le contestó: -Deberías conocerlo, es el niño más dulce e inteligente del mundo, yo siempre estoy monitoreándolo, porque su enfermedad también le afecta el corazón, además, el es muy amigo de Callie, ella siempre iba a visitarlo, jugaban juntos, comían helados y ahora que Callie está así, él ha estado preguntando por ella, pero nadie ha tenido el valor para decirle la verdad.

-¿En serio?... contestó Arizona… -No lo sabía…

En ese momento el beeper de Arizona sonó, era el día libre de Stark y Arizona tenía que ir a Pediatría para atender un paciente.

-Teddy, ¿te puedes quedar a acompañando a Callie?

-Sí, claro ve tranquila, además… Teddy miró su reloj… -Ya me toca cambio de guardia para acompañar a Callie.

Arizona le dijo a Teddy – Gracias, en cuanto termine allá, vengo para acá otra vez.

-Ok, ve tranquila.

Arizona salió de la habitación y Teddy se sentó en la silla al lado de Callie. Transcurrieron unos 20 minutos y entonces Teddy notó que Callie se movió un poco y dijo algo inentendible. ¡Callie estaba despertando!.

Teddy tomó su mano y dijo: -Callie, Callie, Callie

Finalmente Callie abrió los ojos y miró a Teddy

Teddy sonriendo le dijo: -Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué pasó?, preguntó Callie un tanto confundida

-Tuviste un accidente Callie, pero ya estas mejor y ahora despertaste ¡YAY!, le contestó Teddy con una sonrisa en sus labios

Callie le preguntó: -¿Quién es Callie? ¿Ese es mi nombre… Callie?

Teddy se alarmó: -Sí, tú eres Callie ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

Callie la miró confundida y luego de dudar un momento, le contestó:

-No, no se quien eres tú, mi médico supongo… Callie hizo una pausa y luego agregó: -Ni siquiera sé quien soy yo…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban este giro en la historia ¿ó sí?...**

**¿Recuerdan la escena del ascensor?: Arizona le está pidiendo otra oportunidad a Callie, mientras Meredith narra el episodio:**

"**Es lo que todo el mundo desea ¿verdad?. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Volver a empezar…**

**Como si fuera tan fácil. Pregúntale al hombre que subió una roca por la colina…**

**No es nada fácil comenzar de nuevo…**

**Nada en absoluto…"**

**Quizás no sea fácil, pero es interesante y hasta podría ser divertido ¿no creen?****.**

**Fueron esas palabras de Meredith las que me dieron esta idea. Y ahora que Callie perdió la memoria, veremos sí nuestra querida pareja puede… volver a empezar.**

**Justo en este momento pueden darse cuenta por qué Callie no quedó embarazada de Mark, como ocurrió en la historia original. Era imposible que ambas pudieran comenzar de nuevo, si Callie tenía un bebe en el vientre y mucho menos de Mark Sloan. **

**¡Por Dios!, cada día doy gracias de que los fanfiction existen, nos permiten leer o escribir cosas como estas. Y por su puesto, mil gracias a ti Shonda Rhimes, porque tú creaste a Callie y a Arizona, sin ti, nada de esto sería posible.**

**En todo caso, y tal como dice el sumario: esto es una montaña rusa y acabamos de dar un nuevo giro que la separa bastante de la historia original, llevándola a un universo alternativo. Ahora sí: ¡Agárrense fuerte y sigan disfrutando del paseo!**

**Pensaba publicar solamente dos capítulos esta semana, pero decidí no dejar colgada la historia aquí, mañana publicaré el siguiente capítulo, donde mis intensiones serán reveladas ¡YAY! **

**Hagan sus reviews o comentarios, me encantaría leer sus opiniones.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 7 – Shake it out (Sacúdetelo)**

El rostro de Teddy se ensombreció, enseguida llamó a Dereck para que viniera a la habitación a examinar a Callie.

Pasaron unos minutos y Dereck llegó, Callie tampoco lo reconoció, él la examinó y finalmente concluyó un tanto apesadumbrado, apartando a Teddy un poco, para evitar que Callie escuchara:

-Teddy, Callie sufre de amnesia, perdió la memoria.

Teddy alarmada le preguntó: ¿Y tú crees que eso sea permanente?

Dereck le contestó: -En estos casos nunca se sabe, podría ser permanente, podría recuperar su memoria progresivamente o de una sola vez, nunca se sabe.

-¡Oh Dios!, dijo Teddy. De pronto pensó en Arizona, sería mejor que ella le diera la noticia. En ese momento Lexie Grey pasó frente a la habitación y Teddy la llamó, cuando Lexie se acercó, le dijo en un susurro:

-Lexie, Callie acaba de despertar, pero aparentemente… perdió la memoria

-¡Oh!, dijo Lexie

-Por favor, ¿Podrías quedarte un momento con ella?, tengo que ir a avisarle a Arizona

-Sí, por supuesto, ve

-Gracias, le dijo Teddy y salió de la habitación

Lexie vio a Callie con ternura, luego le tendió la mano con una sonrisa y le dijo: -Hola, yo soy Lexie

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Hola Lexie, mucho gusto, yo soy… ¿Cómo es que me llamó?

Lexie sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo:

-Tú te llamas Calliope Torres, pero todos te decimos Callie, tú eres médico de este hospital, eres cirujana ortopédica, pero sufriste un accidente y parece que perdiste la memoria… Lexie, hizo una pausa, pero cuando vio la expresión confusa en el rostro de Callie, agregó: …-Pero no te preocupes, aquí todos somos tus amigos y estoy segura que pronto te recuperaras y tus recuerdos volverán, esto debe ser temporal. Así que tranquila ¿Sí?

-¿Tú crees?, le preguntó Callie

-Sí seguro, le contestó Lexie con una mueca en la cara

En ese momento Callie cerró los ojos diciendo: -Tengo sueño y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida de nuevo. Lexie se quedó acompañándola.

….

Teddy encontró a Arizona en Pediatría, ella estaba auscultando a un bebé, cuando Arizona vio a Teddy y se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, se acercó a ella y le preguntó alarmada:

-Teddy ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿le ocurrió algo a Callie?, sin esperar la respuesta, Arizona se enfiló en dirección a los ascensores, pero Teddy la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo.

-Espera, dijo Teddy

-Teddy, por favor dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Teddy la apartó a un lado para tratar de que la conversación no fuera escuchada por nadie más, y con un gesto le indicó a Arizona que se sentara. Arizona, aún preocupada obedeció y Teddy se sentó a su lado, entonces tomó su mano y le dijo:

-Arizona, Callie despertó…. El rostro de Arizona se iluminó, pero al mirar la expresión de Teddy, dijo preocupada:

-Teddy termina de hablar, ¿qué pasó?

-Ella despertó, pero sufre de amnesia, perdió la memoria Arizona, no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre, no me reconoció ni a mí, ni a Dereck, a quien llamé para que la examinara. El rostro de Arizona se ensombreció, luego le preguntó a Teddy:

-¿Y qué dijo Dereck?

-Él me confirmó el diagnostico y cuando le pregunté si podía ser algo permanente, él me contestó que en estos casos nunca se sabe, que podría ser permanente, que podría recuperar la memoria de forma progresiva o incluso de una sola vez, pero que en estos casos nunca se sabe

Arizona derrotada dijo: -¡Oh, Dios!, Teddy y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?. No sé que es peor, que Callie hubiera despertado recordando todo y me siguiera despreciando o… esto

De pronto el rostro de Teddy se iluminó, y con una sonrisa le dijo a Arizona:

-¡Arizona!, quizás pienses que me volví loca, pero es posible que esto no sea tan malo, puede ser hasta algo bueno.

-¿¡Bueno!?, ¿¡Bueno!? , Teddy, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿cómo podría ser esto algo bueno?

-Arizona, esta puede ser tú oportunidad.

-No te entiendo Teddy ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Tú amas a Callie?, ¿verdad?

-Tú sabes que sí Teddy, yo la amo con toda mi alma

-¿Y harías cualquier cosa por ella?, ¿cierto?, preguntó Teddy

-Sí, lo que sea

-Entonces reconquístala, desde cero

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-La mente de Callie ahora es algo así como un hoja en blanco, no recuerda nada, no recuerda sus abandonos, sus penas, ella es ahora la Callie original, la Callie en su esencia, así que reconquístala, haz que se enamore de ti de nuevo, ustedes están hechas la una para la otra, si ella se enamoró de ti una vez, puede volverlo a hacer, sólo necesitarás paciencia.

Arizona soltó un bufido, luego dijo: -Teddy, creo que te volviste loca

Teddy sonrió y le dijo: -Yo sé que a primera vista parece una locura pero no lo es, tú no sabes cuánto tiempo pueda durar la amnesia de Callie, nadie lo sabe, es posible que recupere la memoria, pero mientras tanto, tú tienes una oportunidad de oro para lograr que se enamore de ti de nuevo…

Arizona continuaba con la duda grabada en su rostro, por lo que Teddy agregó:

…-Piénsalo, vas a tener la oportunidad única e inigualable de conocer a la mujer que amas en su esencia, la verdadera Callie, la que nunca fue traicionada, ni abandonada, ni herida, ni humillada… No sé, pero tengo la impresión de que es muy posible que te enamores aún más de esa Callie. Nadie en este hospital la conoció, en el terreno amoroso, quiero decir, el único fue George O´Malley y él está muerto.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?, le preguntó Arizona algo sorprendida

-Porque durante el tiempo que tú no estuviste, ella y yo nos hicimos amigas, ella me contó muchas cosas de su vida, hablamos de muchas cosas…menos de ti, agregó Teddy.

-Sí, lo sé, ella no habló de mí porque de todas las personas de su pasado yo fui quien más la lastimó… Arizona comenzó a llorar…-¡Oh Dios!, Teddy, ella es la persona que yo más he amado, la única de quien me he enamorado en toda mí vida, pero yo soy la persona que más daño le ha hecho, ella no se merecía esto ¿sabes?. Aún tengo grabado en mi memoria lo último que me dijo antes de ese accidente: "Tú perdiste el amor que yo más amé". La intensidad del llanto de Arizona se incrementó.

Entonces Teddy, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo: -Por eso es que creo que el hecho de que Callie haya perdido la memoria puede ser algo bueno, es cierto, ella estaba muy herida, se había fabricado una coraza para protegerse, ya no confiaba en ti, ni en tus sentimientos hacia ella… y aunque eventualmente lo haría, te iba a costar mucho lograr que te perdonara. Ahora puedes recomenzar desde cero. Pero eso sí, tú debes alejar todos esos remordimientos y sentimientos de culpa para lograrlo, porque va a ser muy difícil para ti hacer bien las cosas con esos demonios sobre tu espalda.

Arizona se enjugó las lágrimas y dijo: -En eso tienes toda la razón, debería sacudirme todos esos demonios, pero no es fácil ¿sabes?, no es nada fácil.

Teddy sonriendo le dijo: Arizona, sacúdete todo eso, la culpa y el remordimiento no te llevarán a ningún lado.

Con la intensión de poner al mal tiempo buena cara, Arizona cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto sacudiendo sus hombros y luego sonrió tímidamente. Aunque seguía dudando, la idea de Teddy comenzaba a no parecer tan descabellada.

-Supongamos que sí, que la reconquisto, no tengo ni idea de cómo comenzar, pero supongamos que sí, que se enamora de mí otra vez ¿Qué pasará si recupera la memoria, recuerda todo lo que le hice y me desprecia de nuevo?

-Ese es un riesgo que tendrás que correr, por eso te pregunté si estabas dispuesta a todo por ella.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero Teddy, ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar… ¿qué hago?... ¡ah! ya sé, me presento en su habitación y le digo: Hola, yo soy Arizona Robbins, estoy enamorada de ti, pero te dejé botada en un aeropuerto, me fui a África, me di cuenta que te amaba, que no podía vivir sin ti, regresé a pedirte perdón, pero como tú no querías saber nada de mí, saliste corriendo de este hospital llorando y un carro te atropelló. Ah y vengo a reconquistarte, dijo Arizona con cierta ironía.

A pesar de lo delicado de la situación Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír, ante la capacidad de Arizona para resumir su realidad, en tan pocas palabras. Luego Teddy, meditó y le dijo:

-No, Arizona, no puedes presentarte ante ella todavía, primero tenemos que idear algún plan, algo para comenzar, luego tus encantos, que no son pocos… agregó Teddy con una sonrisa… -harán el resto.

-¡Ay!, Teddy, no se, digo Arizona con impaciencia, mientras se movía incómoda en su silla

-¡Por Dios!, Arizona, tú entraste al baño de un bar y le plantaste un beso en la boca a Callie sin siquiera conocerla, así comenzaron, no me vengas ahora con el cuento de que no sabes conquistar a una mujer.

Arizona sonrió ante el recuerdo de ese primer beso, luego dijo:

-Yo sí sé conquistar a una mujer, lo sé bien, lo que no sé es como conquistar a una mujer de la cual estoy completamente enamorada, mientras ella ni siquiera sabe quién soy yo.

-Por eso te dije que necesitarías paciencia, dijo Teddy sonriendo, luego agregó: -Lo primero que tenemos que hacer, bueno, de eso me encargo yo, es decirle a todos los que la conocemos que no te mencionen todavía, mientras pensamos cual será tu primer paso.

Arizona se quedó pensativa, luego le dijo a Teddy: -De cualquier forma y dadas las circunstancias, creo que esta es mi única opción. Si no lo hago y Callie nunca recupera la memoria, la pierdo; y si lo hago y recupera la memoria, también la puedo perder, o sea, estoy condenada si lo hago y condenada si no.

Arizona se quejó: -¡Ay Teddy! Esto será algo así, como un tiro dirigido a ciegas a mi garganta

Teddy sonrió y tratando de animarla le dijo: -Pero puede ser hasta divertido, imagínate iniciar ese juego de seducción, el primer beso, las miradas cómplices, las travesuras y todo lo demás ¡eso es emocionante!

Arizona se animó con esa idea, entonces exclamó:

-Pero ¡qué rayos!, voy a dejar que esto ocurra, aún a pesar de todos los riesgos, es mi única oportunidad de recuperarla, así que voy a detenerme justo aquí, sacudirme todos esos demonios, como tú dices, y empezar de nuevo…

…-Por Callie, estoy lista para sufrir y lista para tener esperanzas. Terminó diciendo Arizona con una sonrisa que casi asomaba sus hoyuelos de nuevo.

-Así se habla,… dijo Teddy, …-esa es la Arizona que yo quiero escuchar, anímate y recuérdalo:

-Siempre está más oscuro antes del amanecer.

Arizona sonrió, la idea parecía súper, súper descabellada, además había muchos riesgos, sobre todo si Callie recuperaba la memoria antes de tiempo, pero la perspectiva de reconquistarla desde cero, de iniciar ese coqueteo seductor para enamorarla otra vez era sin duda tentador, interesante, un reto y a Arizona le encantaban los retos, mucho más cuando la recompensa sería nada más y nada menos que el amor de su vida. Así que sí, estaba decidido, Arizona iba a reconquistar a Calliope Torres.

Mientras Arizona seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, Teddy tenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de conseguir alguna estrategia, de pronto, una brillante idea surgió en su mente y dijo de golpe:

-¡Sebastián!

-¿Qué?, preguntó Arizona, confundida

-Arizona, ese niño ha estado preguntando por Callie todos los días, el tiene que venir al hospital tres veces por semana a dializarse, y ya te comenté que es una belleza de niño, muy inteligente y muy maduro para su corta edad, preséntate ante Sebastián, cuéntale lo que le pasó a Callie, antes no le dijimos nada porque no sabíamos si ella iba a sobrevivir, pero el entenderá y tal vez pueda ayudarte a romper el hielo, el es un niño, un pequeño humano como tú los llamas, y tú sabes más que nadie que los pequeños humanos tienen facultades que ningún adulto tiene.

-Teddy, ¿me estás diciendo que utilice a un pobre niño enfermo para reconquistar a la mujer que amo?. ¿No te parece un poco inapropiado?.

-Tratándose de Sebastián no, no es nada de eso, yo sé porqué te lo digo, ese niño es muy especial

-Teddy, todos los pequeños humanos son especiales.

-Entonces me estás dando la razón, anda Arizona, ve ahora mismo, el debe estar hoy en el hospital, ve a presentarte, conócelo, te va a encantar, te lo aseguro. Un paso a la vez, ve a conocerlo primero, luego, veremos cómo sale todo, pero yo sé lo que te digo, yo intuyo que Sebastián es la clave para iniciar tu reconquista. Mientras tanto, yo voy a hablar con nuestros compañeros para que no te mencionen, no todavía.

-Está bien… dijo Arizona parándose de la silla, …-voy a ir a conocer a Sebastián.

-Perfecto dijo Teddy, yo también me voy a hacer mi parte, mientras se paraba de su silla.

Arizona sonrió y mirando a los ojos a Teddy, le dijo: -Gracias Teddy, deséame suerte

-Buena suerte, le dijo Teddy y agregó sonriendo: …-Iniciando la misión "Reconquista", Fase I.

Arizona sonrió y le dijo a Teddy: -Tú estás medio loca amiga, pero en estos momentos puede ser eso justo lo que necesito, una amiga medio loca como tú, Gracias.

-Anda vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, dijo Teddy sonriendo.

-Seguro, vamos, dijo Arizona. Teddy se dirigió hacia la Cafetería, donde podría encontrar a esa hora, que era casi mediodía, a varios de sus colegas para ejecutar su parte del plan, mientras que Arizona sacudiendo de nuevo sus hombros y con la frente en alto se dijo a sí misma, mientras se dirigía a la sala de diálisis para ir a conocer a Sebastián: "Arizona Robbins, sacudiendo todos sus demonios, lista para iniciar misión reconquista, fase I; lista para sufrir y lista para tener esperanzas, lista para reconquistar al amor de su vida…" "…¡Adelante, voy por ti Calliope Torres… Te amo!"…

_**Shake it out **_

_El arrepentimiento se acumula como los viejos amigos_

_Están aquí para revivir mis momentos más oscuros_

_No puedo ver el camino, no puedo ver el camino_

_Y todos los fantasmas salen a jugar_

_Y cada demonio quiere su libra de carne_

_Pero me gusta conservar algunas cosas para mi mismo_

_Me gusta mantener mis convicciones fuertes_

_Siempre está más oscuro antes del amanecer_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Es difícil bailar con el diablo sobre tú espalda_

_Así que sacúdelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Estoy harta de mi corazón descortés_

_Así que voy a parar y volver a empezar_

_Me gusta mantener mis convicciones fuertes_

_Siempre está más oscuro antes del amanecer_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Es difícil bailar con el diablo sobre tú espalda_

_Así que sacúdelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Y estoy condenada si lo hago y condenada si no_

_Brindo por los tragos a oscuras al final del camino_

_Y estoy lista para sufrir y lista para tener esperanzas_

_Es un tiro a ciegas dirigido a mi garganta_

_Porque busco al cielo y al diablo en mi_

_Busco al cielo y al diablo en mí_

_Pero ¡Qué rayos!_

_Voy a dejar que me pase… a mí_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Sacúdetelo, sacúdetelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Es difícil bailar con el diablo sobre tú espalda_

_Así que sacúdelo_

_Oh, Oh_

_Oh, oh, oh…_

_Sí, sacúdetelo_

_Oh, oh_

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

"**Iniciando la misión Reconquista, Fase I". Veremos qué pasará ahora, escríbanme sus opiniones. Necesito saber si esto les está gustando. **

**¡Feliz fin de semana!**

* * *

**Nota informativa: **

**Cronograma de publicación semana del 06-08-2012 al 12-08-2012**

**Martes 07-08-2012: "Little Earthquakes" en español, Capítulo 15**

**Miércoles 08-08-2012: Epidemia, Capítulo 8**

**Jueves 09-08-2012: Epidemia, Capítulo 9**

**En el mes de agosto tengo que bajar la velocidad en la frecuencia de publicación de Epidemia debido a que, por razones que conocerán en su momento, el capítulo 15 de esta historia debe ser publicado en la última semana de agosto. A partir del mes de septiembre serán publicados nuevamente tres capítulos semanales.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene detalles narrativos del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

**Epidemia – Capítulo 8 – A Thousand years (Mil años)**

Cuando Arizona llegó a la sala de diálisis del hospital había cinco personas dializándose, pero todos eran adultos, así que Arizona un poco decepcionada, le preguntó a la enfermera:

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a un niño, un paciente, el se llama Sebastián ¿creo que le tocaba ser dializado hoy?

-Sí, efectivamente,… le contestó la enfermera amablemente, …-Pero hoy llegó muy temprano, lo dializaron y ya se fue a su casa. Debe regresar pasado mañana para su siguiente cita.

-Entiendo, dijo Arizona un tanto decepcionada, después que Teddy la convenciera, realmente tenia deseos de conocer a ese pequeño humano tan especial… -Ok, Muchas gracias, vendré pasado mañana entonces.

-A su orden, hasta luego

-Hasta luego, dijo Arizona retirándose de la sala. Ella se dirigió hacia la habitación de Callie, quería verla aunque fuera desde lejos, a través del vidrio. Cuando llegó, vio que ella estaba dormida y que Lexie estaba a su lado. De pronto, Arizona recordó el plan de Teddy y le hizo una seña a Lexie para que saliera de la habitación.

Cuando Lexie salió a su encuentro, le dijo a Arizona con una expresión preocupada: -Lo lamento Arizona, ¿ya te enteraste, verdad?

Arizona con seriedad le dijo: -Sí Lexie, ya lo supe, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime, lo que sea, contestó Lexie

-Esto te puede sonar extraño, pero por favor, por ningún motivo me menciones, a Callie quiero decir.

Lexie no dijo nada, pero su expresión intrigada decía más que mil palabras. Arizona no deseaba dar explicaciones, pero la solicitud era un tanto extraña, así que le dijo a Lexie:

-Verás no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero yo… yo necesito reconquistar a Callie, Teddy me dio una idea para hacerlo, pero para lograrlo es necesario que Callie aún no sepa nada de mi ¿comprendes?

Lexie sonrió dulcemente y le dijo: -Ok, entiendo. No te mencionaré y si lo deseas regaré la voz para que nadie lo haga ¿está bien?

-Sí perfecto, Gracias Lexie, eres un encanto.

Lexie volvió a sonreír y le preguntó: -¿Quieres quedarte con ella un rato, está dormida, así que no creo que te pueda ver ahora?

-No, Lexie, quédate tú con ella por favor, no me puedo arriesgar a que se despierte y me vea, no todavía. Yo me quedaré aquí afuera mirándola desde lejos, dijo Arizona con una sombra en su voz, odiaba estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de Callie, pero por ahora no le quedaba otro remedio.

-Está bien, dijo Lexie… -Y suerte, te deseo buena suerte

-Gracias Lexie, contestó Arizona con una sonrisa, mientras Lexie entraba a la habitación de nuevo.

Arizona se sentó detrás del mostrador de enfermeras ubicado frente a la habitación de Callie, cuando vio a Mark acercándose con una expresión preocupada en su rostro, él la vio y se dirigió hacia Arizona diciéndole:

-Hola Arizona ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es verdad que Callie perdió la memoria?

-Sí, es verdad

-¡Oh Dios! Que malo eso, ¿ya Dereck la examinó?

-Sí, el confirmó el diagnostico pero dijo que en estos casos nunca se sabe si puede resultar algo temporal o permanente.

-Arizona ¿y tú qué piensas hacer?

Arizona pensó en sus palabras antes de decirlas, a Lexie podía hablarle con ciertas evasivas, pero para bien o para mal, Mark era el mejor amigo de Callie y posiblemente necesitaría de su ayuda para reconquistarla, así que inhaló y le dijo:

-Mark, antes del accidente y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos Callie no me perdonó, o sí, ella dijo que me perdonaba, pero estaba tan herida que no quería saber nada de mí, yo me siento responsable por todo esto, yo la amo Mark, la amo de verdad y no quiero perderla. Teddy me recomendó que la reconquistara, que comenzara desde cero con ella, pero para eso necesito tiempo, necesito que nadie le hable de mí, debo ser yo la que la enfrente y se lo diga, a mi modo. No pienso mentirle, no puedo pensar en reconquistarla si comienzo con una mentira, pero no se lo puedo lanzar de una vez, necesito un poco de tiempo para saber la mejor manera de hacerlo ¿me explico?

Mark sonrió y le dijo a Arizona: -Robbins, la tienes difícil ¿cierto?

-Sí, un poco, dijo Arizona un tanto desanimada

-Esta bien, dijo Mark, -Yo no estoy nada contento con lo que le hiciste, pero yo se que ella te ama y tengo que reconocer que era feliz contigo, y enormemente triste por no tenerte a su lado, eso sí, si quieres que te ayude, que no le diga nada, debes prometerme algo, ahora mismo…

-¿Qué cosa?, preguntó Arizona con pesar, odiaba que Mark tuviera razón.

-Debes prometerme que nunca más la vas a dejar

Arizona con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a Mark: -Te lo prometo Mark, dejarla fue el error más grande de mi vida, cuando me fui, yo no sabía cuánto la amaba, me dio miedo el compromiso y como tú mismo me dijiste, yo huí, salí huyendo, pero ahora se cuanto la amo, por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea para recuperarla y nunca, nunca más pienso abandonarla.

Mark sonrió y le dijo: -Ok, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Por cierto, si ella me pregunta, ¿puedo contarle el resto de su vida, sin mencionarte a ti? Porque aunque esté desmemoriada, ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y al igual que tú tengo todas las intensiones de recuperar su amistad, desde cero, como tú dices.

Arizona sonrió al darse cuenta que la idea de Teddy no era tan original ni tan extraña, como ella pensó al principio, entonces mirando a Mark, le dijo: -Sí, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero, no me menciones, omite esa parte de la historia ¿Ok?

-Ok, dijo Mark, -Ahora voy a entrar a verla

-Ok, ¡Ah! y Gracias Mark

-No hay problema Robbins, espero que tengas suerte, por tú bien y especialmente por el bien de Callie

-Gracias Mark

Mark asintió y entró a la habitación, mientras Arizona se quedó sentada donde estaba.

….

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Arizona estaba sentada nuevamente en la silla detrás del puesto de enfermeras, mientras Mark estaba dentro de la habitación con Callie, velando su sueño. Aproximadamente a las 8:30 a.m., Arizona vio al Dr. Webber, acercándose hacia ella, él venía acompañado de otro médico, a quien Arizona no conocía, era un hombre alto, sumamente atractivo, de abundante cabello negro y ojos verdes, con evidente ascendencia latina. Cuando el Dr. Webber llegó al puesto de enfermeras, saludó a Arizona y le dijo:

-Buenos días Dra. Robbins, me enteré del estado de la Dra. Torres, espero que no sea algo permanente… luego, dirigiendo momentáneamente su mirada al médico que le acompañaba y mirando a Arizona de nuevo, agregó: …-le presento al Dr. Alejandro Herrera.

El Dr. Herrera le tendió la mano a Arizona y dijo con una sonrisa: -Encantado de conocerla Dra. Robbins

Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo: - Un placer Dr. Herrera

El Dr. Webber, agregó: -Él es cirujano ortopédico de la Clínica Mayo y amigo de mi familia desde hace muchos años. El tiene que pasar unas semanas en Seattle por asuntos familiares y le pedí que revisara las radiografías de la Dra. Torres, las de su brazo izquierdo. Como usted sabe, ella sufrió múltiples fracturas en ese brazo y cuando revisé las radiografías noté que el húmero no está posicionado adecuadamente y el Dr. Herrera me lo acaba de confirmar. Ella necesita ser operada en cuanto sea posible. Alejandro va a practicar la cirugía.

-¡Oh!, dijo Arizona, me alegro que esté aquí entonces Dr. Herrera, como usted ya debe saber la Dra. Torres es cirujana ortopédica, al igual que usted, pero como fue ella la que sufrió el accidente es obvio que no teníamos a nadie con su experiencia para realizar la adecuada fijación de su brazo, especialmente porque el cuadro era complejo debido a sus múltiples fracturas. ¿Cuándo piensa efectuar la operación?

-Estuve hablando con el Dr. Webber de eso, yo tengo que viajar esta noche a Londres, regresaré la próxima semana para efectuar la operación a la Dra. Torres.

-Perfecto, dijo Arizona

El Dr. Herrera asintió y entonces el Dr. Webber le dijo: -Vamos Alejandro, entremos a la habitación de la Dra. Torres para que la conozcas.

El Dr. Herrera asintió y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Callie, le dijo a Arizona: -Hasta luego Dra. Robbins, un placer

-Igualmente, dijo Arizona. Ella observó cuando el Dr. Webber y el Dr. Herrera entraron a la habitación mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla detrás del mostrador. Vio cuando el Dr. Webber hizo las presentaciones a Mark y a Callie, quien desde hace rato había despertado. Callie le sonrió y le dio la mano al Dr. Herrera y él le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa, pero Arizona no pudo dejar de notar que mientras conversaban, el Dr. Herrera miraba a Callie con sumo interés y no precisamente desde el punto de vista médico. Ella se revolvió inquieta en su silla, Callie apenas estaba despertando y ya tenía el frente a un médico descaradamente atractivo mirándola como a algo más que una simple paciente.

Y lo peor es que cuando ambos médicos salieron de la habitación sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, ella escuchó mientras ellos se alejaban por el pasillo que el Dr. Herrera le dijo al Dr. Webber: -Wow, Richard, tienes doctoras muy bellas en este hospital, especialmente mi colega y paciente, Calliope, es una mujer hermosísima y sumamente sexy, toda magullada y aún así se ve preciosa, esa sonrisa es simplemente hermosa y esos labios, Wow, dime ¿esta casada?, ¿comprometida?, ¿tiene novio? Webber se rió y le dijo: -No, ella no está casada ni comprometida ni tiene novio, pero cuidado Alejandro, yo te conozco tú eres uno de los solteros más codiciados de este país, un Casanova, además la Dra. Torres es tu paciente y sufre de amnesia, espero que temporal, así que no se te ocurra comenzar a acecharla con tus técnicas de seducción. El Dr. Herrera se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Arizona sintió que el fuego de los celos le quemaba las entrañas y le enfureció aún más que ese médico la llamara "Calliope", ella era la única que la llamaba así. Arizona pensó furiosa: "Esto es lo único que me faltaba, un médico condenadamente atractivo y mujeriego, seduciendo a mi novia bisexual y desmemoriada, que ni siquiera recuerda que yo existo ¡Demonios! ¡Mierda!".

Luego se desanimó aún más cuando recordó las palabras de Webber "ella no está casada, ni comprometida ni tiene novio", pensando que la única responsable de que Callie no estuviera casada, ni comprometida ni tuviera novia, era ella misma, por haberle tenido pánico al compromiso, por haber puesto su carrera por encima de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que no había sido capaz de reconocer hasta que estuvo a miles de kilómetros de distancia ¡Mierda!

La risa de Callie la sacó de sus pensamientos, era obvio que Mark ya había comenzado a reconquistar su amistad, mientras ella tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder entrar en esa habitación con Sebastián, si tenía suerte. Arizona levantó la mirada, y aprovechando que Callie estaba distraída conversando amenamente con Mark, se le quedó mirándola un rato ¡Por Dios! como la extrañaba, le hacía tanta falta su presencia, su risa, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus caricias. En el fondo estaba agradecida de que Teddy hubiera tenido lo que ya ahora le parecía una brillante idea: reconquistar a Callie, sí, eso haría, si no tenía suerte con Sebastián, entonces haría exactamente lo mismo que hizo cuando la conoció, plantarle un beso en la boca, sin anestesia, pero de brazos cruzados no se iba a quedar, mucho menos con ese médico pisándole los talones. Otra ráfaga de celos le atravesó las entrañas "¡Demonios!".

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación ya Mark, se había presentado ante Callie, le dijo que él era su mejor amigo y que pensaba seguir siéndolo aunque ella no lo recordara. Callie no lo reconoció, obviamente, pero se sintió a gusto hablando con él. En medio de la conversación dos doctores habían entrado a la habitación y cuando ambos se retiraron, Mark bromeó con Callie diciéndole que ella ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre y ya tenía un pretendiente, porque la mirada seductora del Dr. Herrera no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos y Callie se rió a carcajadas con la observación de Mark, ella le dijo:

-Tengo que admitir que el Dr. Herrera es sumamente apuesto, pero no me inspiró nada, quizás me equivoque, pero me pareció arrogante y con respecto a ti Mark, no necesito mi memoria para darme cuenta que eres demasiado travieso, pero me simpatizas ¿sabes?, me siento a gusto hablando contigo, eres muy divertido, supongo que esa debe ser una de las razones por las cuales somos mejores amigos… Callie hizo una pausa y continuó: …Y aprovechando que eres mi mejor amigo, supongo que debes saber muchas cosas de mí, cuéntame algo, de mí, quiero decir, cuéntame algo de mi vida.

Mark comenzó su relato, teniendo especial cuidado de omitir cualquier aspecto relacionado con Arizona, tal como se lo había prometido a ella:

-Bueno, comenzaré con algo que ya tú sabes: -Te llamas Calliope Torres, naciste en Miami el 31 de Agosto de 1975, tu padre vive con tu madre en Miami, el se llama Carlos Torres y tú madre se llama Lucía Torres, tienes una hermana, menor que tú que se llama Aria. Vienes de una familia de mucho dinero, pero contrariamente a lo que tu padre prefería, que te dedicaras a los negocios de la familia y tomaras una carrera administrativa, tú decidiste estudiar medicina, decisión que tu padre respeto y aceptó. De hecho tienes a tu nombre un enorme fondo fiduciario con el que podrías comprar este hospital. Pero, a ti eso nunca te ha importado, eres una persona sencilla y sientes verdadera pasión por tu carrera, eres una de las más reconocidas cirujanas ortopédicas de este país. Una diosa con el bisturí...

Callie lo interrumpió: -Eso es ahora algo lamentable, porque en este momento no recuerdo ni siquiera el nombre de los huesos que tengo rotos.

Mark le dijo con un tono tranquilizador: -No te preocupes Torres, yo presiento que tú vas a recuperar la memoria, posiblemente de forma gradual como suele ocurrir en estos casos y se me ocurre una idea: Voy a traerte los videos de muchas operaciones realizadas por ti misma para que las veas, así podrás estimular tu memoria ¿qué te parece?.

-Excelente idea Mark, me gusta, dijo Callie animada, …-anda sígueme contando, cuéntame algo más personal, por ejemplo, de mi vida sentimental.

Mark soltó un bufido y dijo: -Ouch, Torres, en ese aspecto no te ha ido tan bien, por cierto, te lo digo de una vez para que estés enterada: Tú eres bisexual

-¿Cómo?, le dijo Callie, un poco impactada por la aclaratoria, ¡Bisexual!

-Pues sí, aunque últimamente estabas más interesada en las mujeres que en los hombres, por cierto, tú y yo en algún momento fuimos amigos…con derechos, pero eso fue hace tiempo, ahora solo somos buenos amigos

-¿En serio?, Callie se rió y con una sonrisa sexy, le preguntó: -¿y qué tal opero yo en ese departamento? En la cama, quiero decir ¿soy buena, regular o mala?

Mark se rió y le dijo: -Torres en ese departamento también eres una diosa, te lo digo con propiedad y una súper diosa, según me han dicho, en el departamento femenino, claro, al principio necesitaste cierta ayuda, cierto asesoramiento y fue cuando te enseñé el "Método Sloan", yo te di algunas lecciones prácticas cuando tú me lo pediste

Callie soltó una carcajada y le dijo: -¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio? Tú también debes ser muy bueno si tienes hasta un método que lleva tu nombre.

Mark riendo le dijo: -Entre tú y yo Torres, nosotros dos somos dioses, nadie nos supera. Lo que Mark no sabía ó prefería ignorar y que Callie no recordaba, es que para ella su diosa tenía nombre y apellido: Arizona Robbins

Callie volvió a reír: -Un día de estos me vas a hablar más de ese método, pero en teoría Mark, en teoría… Era increíble como Callie se sentía hablando con Mark, ella aún estaba muy confundida, pero suponía que a pesar de haber perdido la memoria, sus afectos tenían que estar presentes en algún sitio, en su interior, de lo contrario sería inexplicable para ella tocar esos temas tan escabrosos sin ni siquiera sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Callie prosiguió: -Me dijiste que en el aspecto sentimental no había tenido mucha suerte, así que cuéntame ¿Qué quisiste decir? Mi pareja o mis parejas ¿se murieron, me fueron infieles o me dejaron?

Mark le dijo un poco más serio: -Callie, lamento decírtelo, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta es: todas las anteriores

-¡Todas las anteriores!, Wow, ¿Cómo así?

-Primero te enamoraste de un interno, el se llamaba George O´Malley, un buen día, luego de la muerte de su padre, llegaron de Las Vegas, casados, pero el matrimonio no duró mucho, unos meses nada más, porque Mr. O´Malley te fue infiel con otra interna de este hospital: Izzie Stevens, ella ya no trabaja aquí, la despidieron hace unos años. Cuando ustedes ya estaban separados, el tuvo un accidente, lo atropelló un autobús y murió.

-¡Todas las anteriores!, o sea, casada, traicionada, abandonada y luego viuda, Wow, menos mal que perdí la memoria, comentó Callie casi en tono de broma.

-Y eso no es nada Torres, todavía falta

-¿Más?

-Sí, cuando estabas en fase de recuperación por la infidelidad de tu ex marido, conociste a una cirujana cardiotorácica, Erica Hahn, primero se hicieron amigas, pero luego tú te sentiste atraída por ella y ella por ti, tú estabas confundida, nunca habías estado con una mujer antes, y ella tampoco, después de tu primera noche con ella, que según tú resultó desastrosa, fue cuando me pediste asesoría, el "Método Sloan". Y el éxito fue rotundo… agregó Mark sonriendo, …-lo cierto es que ustedes siguieron saliendo, pero un día discutieron y ella se marchó del hospital, nunca más supimos de ella.

Callie suspiró y dijo: -Lo dicho, menos mal que perdí la memoria ¿Qué más Mark?

Mark sabía que en terreno sentimental el límite de su historia había llegado a su fin, porque lo que seguía tenía que ver con Arizona y de ella no iba a hablar, así que le dijo:

-Callie ya ha sido demasiada información por hoy ¿no te parece?. Además, tengo una cirugía en media hora y tengo que ir a prepararme. Mark se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Callie y luego saliendo de la habitación le dijo:

.Después de la operación, buscaré los videos que te prometí y te los traeré para que comiences a verlos ¿Ok?

-Ok, Mark Gracias, nos vemos.

Cuando Mark salió de la habitación, Callie tuvo la sensación de que faltaba algo en la historia, algo que Mark había evadido adrede, o quizás él tenía razón y había sido demasiada información para un solo día. Un rato después Callie bostezó, sintió sueño y se quedó dormida.

…

Arizona volvió a fijarse en Callie de nuevo mientras dormía, y viéndola allí en la habitación, sintió de pronto como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sólo con verla sus dudas y sus miedos se esfumaban, esa hermosa mujer era todo lo que ella quería, quizás lo que siempre quiso sin saber que lo quería, lo que siempre esperó sin saber que lo esperaba, lo que siempre soñó sin saber que lo soñaba, pero ahora que lo sabía, ahora que sabía que había encontrado al amor de su vida, por más miedo que sintiera, por más demonios que tuviera sobre sus espaldas, viéndola allí, entendió que tenía que ser valiente, ella no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se la quitara, mañana entraría por esa puerta sola o con Sebastián, pero entraría, mañana estaría un paso más cerca de recuperarla, un paso más cerca de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, un paso más cerca de besar sus labios, un paso más cerca de hacerle el amor, un paso más cerca…

**A Thousand years**

_Latidos del corazón, rápidos_

_Colores y promesas_

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?_

_Pero viendo que estás sola_

_Todas mis dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote _

_Querida no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_El tiempo se detiene_

_La belleza en todo lo que ella es_

_Voy a ser valiente_

_No voy a dejar que nada me quite_

_Lo que está delante de mí_

_Cada respiro_

_Cada hora ha llegado a esto_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote _

_Querida no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Y a lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón para mí_

_Yo te he amado por miles de años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote _

_Querida no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Y a lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón para mí_

_Yo te he amado por miles de años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Esta historia continuará…_

**No se pierdan mañana el próximo capítulo de esta historia, cuando Arizona se encontrará de nuevo frente a frente con Callie… un paso más cerca… **

**Y con respecto al guapo Dr. Herrera, bueno eso es para darle un toque de picante a esta historia…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epidemia **

Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins, en este viaje a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "**Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 9 – Beautiful eyes – Bellos ojos**

Al día siguiente Arizona llegó muy temprano al Hospital, primero pasó para ver a Callie, a esa hora ella estaba profundamente dormida. Arizona, se recostó del vidrio de la habitación y se quedó observándola por un rato, verla así dormida, le inspiraba una inmensa oleada de amor y de ternura hacia ella. Daría lo que fuera por estar acostada a su lado y poder abrir sus ojos abrazada a ella. Arizona no sólo deseaba dormir con ella, deseaba amanecer con ella. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le tomaría lograrlo, pero estaba decidida a hacer todo lo necesario para tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, para sentir su respiración en el cuello antes de dormir, justo después de hacer el amor, para sentir la calidez de sus abrazos y sus besos al amanecer, que siempre eran el preámbulo para hacer el amor de nuevo, que le hacían sentir el más intenso e inigualable placer que nunca antes había experimentado en toda su vida.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva ahora, resultaba más que obvio por qué física y emocionalmente Callie había logrado llevar a Arizona a un mundo de placeres y sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie más. Ahora resultaba obvio que no solo fue porque Callie era una excelente amante y la mujer más hermosa y más sexy que Arizona había conocido en toda su vida, como ella había pensado, sino también porque Callie era la mujer que ella amaba. Callie era la mujer de quien Arizona se había enamorado por primera vez en toda su vida. Y eso sin duda, marcaba una enorme diferencia.

Meditando cuanta falta le hacía Callie, cuanto la extrañaba, cada día entendía menos cómo había sido tan estúpida por haberla dejado, había tenido que perderla para saber y entender lo mucho que Callie significaba en su vida y ahora ambas estaban pagando las consecuencias de ese error.

Arizona hizo una pausa y de pronto tomó conciencia de sus últimos pensamientos y obligó a su mente a callarse; ni la culpa, ni el arrepentimiento ni la auto-recriminación iban a lograr que ella recuperara a Callie, tenía que alejar definitivamente esos demonios de su mente, ella no podía cambiar el pasado, sólo podía hacer algo aquí y ahora, en el presente, para tener la posibilidad de poder compartir un futuro con Callie y eso es lo que iba a hacer, aquí y ahora. Por eso dio media vuelta y se enfiló hacia los ascensores, rumbo a la sala de diálisis, en busca de Sebastián.

Cuando llegó sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado, no sólo porque un niño de hermoso cabello y ojos castaños estaba en la sala de diálisis, sino también porque no había más nadie, eso le daría más privacidad para conversar con él.

Arizona estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con pequeños humanos, pero se sorprendió cuando notó que estaba un poco nerviosa, por eso tomó aire antes de acercarse al niño para hablar con él.

Con su mejor y más radiante sonrisa, le dijo: -Hola Sebastián ¿cómo te sientes?

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa y Arizona se enterneció, algo en esa sonrisa le recordaba a Callie, el niño le dijo: -Me siento bien, Gracias Doctora

-Puedes llamarme Arizona, ese es mi nombre.

El niño se asombró cuando escuchó el nombre de ella y al igual que había hecho con Callie, meses atrás, se acercó hacia Arizona para tratar de ver el nombre bordado en su bata de médico, entonces con una voz que denotaba sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo preguntó:

-¿Tu eres Arizona Robbins?

Arizona sonrió de nuevo, y algo intrigada por la expresión de Sebastián, le contestó: -Sí, soy yo

El niño ampliando su hermosa sonrisa dijo: -¡Regresaste! ¡Regresaste! ¡Yuupiiii!

Arizona se quedó en blanco y sólo atinó a decir: -¿Qué?

Más emocionado aún, el afirmó: -Regresaste para buscar a Callie, ¡Genial!,… luego dudando dijo… -Porque ¿tú eres la amiga de Callie?, ¿verdad?, ¿Y regresaste para reencontrarte con ella, cierto? Anda, dime que sí.

Arizona se quedó muda de la impresión ¡Sebastián sabía de ella! ¿Cómo?... Era obvio que Callie había hablado con él acerca de ella, posiblemente la inocencia de un niño la había animado a decirle a él cosas que no quería hablar con nadie más. Arizona quiso confirmar su sospecha y le dijo sonriendo: -Sí Sebastián, regresé para reencontrarme con Calliope…

-Ah, ah, Sebastián la interrumpió negando con la cabeza, …-No le digas Calliope… por favor

Arizona no salía de su asombro: -¿Por qué no?

-Porque ella me dijo que oír que la llamaran Calliope la ponía triste, que prefería que la llamaran Callie, yo le contesté que era una lástima que un nombre tan bonito la pusiera triste, pero yo no quería que ella estuviera triste más, así que siempre la llamo Callie, no Calliope.

Arizona sintió un nudo en la garganta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar, ella sabía perfectamente por qué a Callie le entristecía que la llamaran Calliope, le traía malos recuerdos, en eso se había convertido Arizona para ella, en un mal recuerdo.

Sebastián interrumpió los pensamientos de Arizona: -¿Por qué estas triste tú también?

Arizona decidió sincerarse con el niño: -Sebastián estoy triste porque yo era la única persona que la llamaba así: Calliope y es por mi causa que ella no quiere que la llamen de esa manera nunca más. Yo me fui y la deje solita, pero nunca he debido marcharme, me equivoqué, así que regresé para pedirle perdón, pero ella…

Sebastián la interrumpió de nuevo y dijo: -Pero regresaste, y eso es bueno, porque ella te quiere mucho

Cada vez a Arizona le costaba más no llorar: -¿Ella te lo dijo?, ¿qué me quiere mucho?.

-No exactamente, pero si a una persona le duele que alguien se vaya es porque la quiere ¿no?, Yo una vez tuve un perrito, era mi mascota, mi amigo, se llamaba Bobby, yo lo quería mucho y cuando murió, lloré bastante, si no lo hubiera querido así, no hubiera llorado tanto ¿cierto?

Arizona había conocido niños realmente excepcionales, sin duda Sebastián era uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón cariño, yo se que Callie me quiere mucho, pero ahora hay otro problema…

-¿Qué pasó?, ella no te perdonó… dale tiempo, yo se que ella te quiere, sólo dale tiempo…

Esta vez fue Arizona quien lo interrumpió y dijo:

-Sebastián no te asustes ¿sí?, Callie dentro de todo está bien, ella está bien, pero… Arizona dudo, luego continuó: …-Pero ella tuvo un accidente, se golpeó la cabeza y ahora perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada.

-¡Oh!, dijo Sebastián y comenzó a sollozar, entonces agregó: -Yo la extraño mucho, ella es mí mejor amiga ¿sabes?, pero si perdió la memoria, eso significa que ella no se acuerda de mí tampoco ¿verdad?

Arizona tomó una mano del niño entre las suyas y le dijo: -Me temo que no cariño, lo lamento.

De pronto la expresión de Sebastián cambió, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea:

-Pero si fui amigo de ella una vez, puedo volverlo a hacer, … hizo una pausa, luego agregó: …-Y tú también.

Arizona se alegró ante el cambio de actitud positivo de Sebastián, tan típico en los niños de su edad, y se alegró aún más, porque, sin ella pedírselo, Sebastián la había incluido en sus planes para recuperar a Callie.

Arizona con una sonrisa le dijo a Sebastián:

-Precisamente de eso venia a hablarte.

-Dime, dijo Sebastián animado, acomodándose en la cama

-Mira Sebastián, yo se que tú la extrañas y no tengo ninguna duda de que podrán hacerse amigos de nuevo, pero yo… yo necesito tu ayuda, yo también quiero ganarme su amistad otra vez, y como tú y yo queremos lo mismo, me pareció buena idea que ambos, juntos vayamos a visitarla ¿te parece?

Sebastián sonrió aún más y le dijo:

-Sí, claro que sí, vamos, en cuanto termine aquí, podemos ir juntos, sí, sí, si. Dijo Sebastián entusiasmado.

Arizona entonces respiró hondo y le dijo a Sebastián: -Ok, iremos juntos, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Dime, lo que sea.

-Mira Sebastián, cuando Callie tuvo el accidente, ella aún estaba muy brava conmigo, yo le voy a decir quién soy yo, pero después, cuando sea mi amiga de nuevo, si le digo ahora quien soy, probablemente no quiera verme o no le interese verme y yo necesito ganarme su amistad antes. ¿Tú me harías ese favor?, quiero decir, no mencionarle a ella quien soy yo. Por favor.

Sebastián meditó un poco las palabras de Arizona y le preguntó:

-Me estas pidiendo que mienta, mentir es malo, y es malo que tú le mientas a ella.

-No mi amor, no te estoy pidiendo que mientas y yo tampoco voy a mentirle, te prometo que yo misma le voy a contar quien soy, pero necesito sólo un poco de tiempo para que me conozca, eso es todo, un poquito de tiempo nada más.

Sebastián le dijo con seriedad: -No sé qué diferencia hay entre eso y mentir, aún me parece una mentira, pero está bien, te voy a dar un tiempo sin hablarle de ti mientras ustedes se conocen, luego se lo dices, se lo dirás tú porque si no se lo diré yo, los amigos no se dicen mentiras.

Arizona sonrió, en el fondo Sebastián tenía razón, pero le aterraba la idea de contarle a Callie de una vez quien era ella, entonces le dijo a Sebastián, ofreciendo su mano para cerrar el trato:

-Gracias Sebastián, te lo agradezco, ¿trato hecho entonces?

-Trato hecho, le dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa mientras apretó la mano de Arizona.

Ahora, lo único que tenían que esperar era que la diálisis de Sebastián concluyera para poder ir juntos a ver a Callie.

Arizona esperaba ese momento con ansiedad, el momento en que entraría a esa habitación para hablar con Callie de nuevo, y la espera se hizo larga, porque los minutos parecían horas.

Finalmente Sebastián estuvo listo, entonces Arizona buscó una silla de ruedas infantil, y ambos salieron rumbo a la habitación de Callie.

…

El día anterior, después que Mark ser retiró de la habitación, Callie recibió muchas visitas más, un buen número de médicos entraron a presentarse y a ofrecerle su apoyo. Callie, a pesar de la obvia confusión por la amnesia, se sintió bien, le resultó evidente que en ese hospital, su sitio de trabajo, había mucha gente que la quería, que la apreciaba y la respetaba. Entre ellos conoció a Owen Hunt, Meredith Grey, April Kepner y el propio jefe Webber, quien la visitó de nuevo, le deseo una pronta mejoría y la elogió como cirujana, le dijo que él necesitaba que se recuperara pronto, porque la quería de vuelta, lo antes posible. Eso le dio ánimos a Callie, saber que el propio jefe de cirugía del hospital tenía fe en que ella recuperaría la memoria pronto.

Asimismo, se sintió muy a gusto hablando con Teddy Altman, quien también se presentó ante ella como su amiga y por su mirada, por la dulce expresión que emanaba de sus grandes ojos verdes, Callie sabía que era verdad, que Teddy era su amiga. Luego apareció Cristina Yang, quien resultó ser extremadamente directa, pero al mismo tiempo muy divertida con sus observaciones sagaces, Callie intuyó que debajo de esa capa de aparente frialdad, Cristina, albergaba muy buenos sentimientos, por lo menos hacia ella. Lo mismo ocurrió con Miranda Bailey, quien al principio se mostró muy preocupada por su actual estado amnésico, sin embargo cuando notó que Callie se veía bastante relajada, su stress disminuyó lo suficiente, incluso para bromear con Callie. Ambas se rieron de lo lindo cuando el tema de Erica Hahn surgió, después que Callie le pidió que le contara algo de su vida.

En vista de que Bailey no quería hablar del final de su relación con ella porque se acercaba peligrosamente al inicio de la relación con Arizona, cuyo tema estaba vedado, Bailey prefirió hablarle a Callie del inicio de su relación con Erica.

Bailey comenzó a contarle riendo por el recuerdo:

-La primera vez que Erica te invitó a salir, tú estabas muy confundida, entonces yo me acerqué a comentarte algo y tú me dijiste:

_-Voy a salir con Erica Hahn y me resulta incomodo, porque es una colega, es una supervisora y ella es "ella". Nos hemos besado, pero sin tocarnos_... Visiblemente nerviosa, agregaste: _…-¿Y sí no me gusta y resulto ser un desastre?...En esas cosas… al sur de la frontera. Nunca he estado al sur de la frontera con otra mujer, ni siquiera en las montañas del norte ¿entiendes?_

-Cuando tú viste mi cara de absoluto asombro, por lo que acababas de decir, y que yo me quedé muda, sin palabras, tú aclaraste tu frente, un gesto que siempre haces cuando algo te impresiona, entonces antes de irte me dijiste, muy avergonzada:

_-Vamos a olvidar esta conversación_.

-Yo me quedé allí con la mandíbula pegada al suelo de la impresión

Más tarde ese mismo día nos tocó operar juntas y justo al entrar a la sala de aseo, yo te dije.

_-Yo no hablo acerca de sexo._

Tú, me contestaste:

_-Por favor, olvida lo que te dije…_

Yo te interrumpí:

_-Nunca hablo sobre ningún tipo de sexo con nadie…_

Interrumpiéndome de nuevo, me dijiste:

_-Bailey, te lo ruego_

Yo te mandé a callar, tú te echaste hacía atrás mientras yo hice una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, entonces te dije:

_-La vagina es una tierra desconocida. Es la madre patria. No la has visitado, ni conoces sus costumbres…_Tú, mirabas para todos lados, como rogando que nadie estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación, _…-Siempre he querido ir a África, pero si voy tengo que aprender ciertas cosas primero, tengo que prepararme, tengo que vacunarme, tengo que llevar jeringas en caso de algún problema y tengo que saber cómo se llega a la embajada._

Tú me interrumpiste de nuevo y me dijiste:

_-Espera, estoy perdida_

Yo tomé aire y acercándome un poco, en un tono conciliador, te dije:

_-Habla sobre eso…_

Tú abriste la boca para hablar, pero yo te interrumpí:

_-Pero no conmigo, con la otra._

Tú asentiste, entonces yo continué:

_-Habla sobre las reglas, las expectativas, lo que puedes hacer. Si no te gusta pro ejemplo… la comida local… En Etiopia, comen la carne guisada con pan agrio. No es para todo el mundo._

Luego Bailey agregó riendo: -Yo sonreí satisfecha de mi propio discurso, después salí hacia el OR y la expresión confusa de tu cara me hizo reír**,** creo que mi explicación te dejó más confundida que antes. Bailey soltó una sonora carcajada ante el recuerdo y Callie se rió de sí misma, ambas mujeres rieron tanto que les dolía el estómago y casi no podían respirar.

Callie aún riendo, pensó: "Y supongo que después de eso fue cuando le pedí ayuda a Mark y me enseñó el Método Sloan".

Después que ambas mujeres finalmente pudieron calmarse, Miranda se excusó diciendo que tenía una operación que realizar.

…

Callie, realmente estaba encantada de tener tantos amigos en el hospital, y aunque aún persistía en ella la impresión que todos le ocultaban algo, una parte de su historia que no querían contar, estaba complacida con tenerlos, porque se sentía apoyada y acompañada.

Sin embargo y por más irónico que pareciera, la mayor impresión provino de alguien que aparentemente no la conocía a ella de antes, por lo menos no se presentó de esa manera. La tenía justo al frente en ese momento, acababa de entrar a la habitación y en el mismo instante en que Callie la vio, experimentó un cúmulo de sensaciones que no podía describir y mucho menos entender, de repente sintió que su corazón se aceleró, al mismo tiempo que su estómago se convirtió en el hogar de miles de maripositas, incluso, Callie tuvo que exhalar una gran bocanada de aire fuera de sus pulmones, porque se dio cuenta que por unos segundos había dejado de respirar "!WOW!", pensó, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Esa mujer que tenía al frente, escoltando a un niño en una silla de ruedas, era la mujer más hermosa que Callie había visto en toda su vida, bueno, en sus escasos dos días de vida, luego de despertar del accidente, ya que no recordaba nada más, pero sí, era hermosa, con el cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, una sonrisa con hoyuelos que le iluminaban su bello rostro y ¡Por Dios! ¡Esos ojos! ¡Esos preciosos ojos azul cielo! que la miraban de una forma diferente, la expresión que emanaba de esos hermosos ojos azules estremeció a Callie sin saber por qué.

La hermosa doctora entró a la habitación, se acercó a Callie y mirándola a los ojos, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-Mucho gusto, Dra. Torres, yo soy Arizona Robbins, cirujana pediátrica y aquí vengo con un amigo suyo, el supo que usted había tenido un accidente y que había perdido la memoria, pero aún así, el me pidió que lo trajera hasta acá porque quería verla y ser su amigo de nuevo.

Aún enmudecida, Callie dirigió su mirada hacía el hermoso rostro del niño que estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas y con una ternura conmovedora le dijo:

-Eres un niño hermoso, dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Sebastián estaba tan emocionado de ver a Callie otra vez que sin pensarlo, se paró de la silla de ruedas y sollozando se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras le decía:

-Me llamo Sebastián y te he extrañado tanto Callie, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no, no me importa que no me recuerdes, yo si te recuerdo y por ahora eso será suficiente para que seamos amigos de nuevo… Sebastián alzó su rostro del conmocionado pecho de Callie y le preguntó esperanzado: …-¿Tú quieres ser mi amiga de nuevo?, ¿verdad?

A Callie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción, la inmensa ternura del niño la conmovió profundamente, entonces acariciándole el cabello y en tono tranquilizador le dijo:

-Por supuesto que sí Sebastián, claro que seremos amigos de nuevo, viéndote no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que ser tú amiga otra vez. Y Callie pensó: "de ti y de la hermosa doctora que te trajo aquí".

En ese momento, Callie subió la mirada hacia ella y observó que sus preciosos ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas, así que Callie en un impulso, tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, ella supuso que estaba conmovida por la escena que acababa de presenciar, pero para confundirla aún más, noto que la doctora se estremeció con el pequeño contacto de su mano "¿Quién era esa mujer?, pensó Callie, ¿por qué produce ese efecto en mi que no se explicar? ¡Por Dios!, esos ojos, y esos labios, de repente un impulso casi incontrolable se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta que se moría de ganas por besar esos labios.

**Beautiful eyes **

_Tus hermosos ojos miran fijamente directamente a los míos_

_y algunas veces pienso que llegaras tarde esta noche_

_y no sé porque_

_quiero estar donde sea que tu estés_

_quiero que estés _

_Tu aquí, tus ojos miran a los míos_

_entonces bebe, hazme volar_

_mi corazón nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes_

_estoy mirando a través de ti_

_estoy mirando a través de tus ojos.._

_Despierto, estoy viva_

_en solo un ratito, lloraré_

_porque tú eres mi canción de cuna_

_Entonces bebe, ven y abrázame fuerte_

_porque yo, porque quiero ser todo lo que necesites_

_quiero que estés_

_Tu aquí, tus ojos miran a los míos_

_entonces bebe, hazme volar_

_mi corazón nunca se ha sentido de esta manera antes_

_estoy mirando a través de ti_

_estoy mirando a través de tus ojos.._

_Durante el tiempo que seas mía_

_Seré tuya todo esta noche_

_déjame amarte, besarte_

_bebe, déjame extrañarte_

_déjame ser tu..._

_soñar contigo, soñar con tus ojos_

_ojos, ojos, hermosos ojos_

Arizona algo avergonzada por sus lágrimas, sintió que no podía detenerlas, ver a Callie tan cerca finalmente, verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos marrones que ahora tenían ese brillo especial que ella no le había visto antes, mirando la ternura con la que trataba a Sebastián y luego el impacto final y más contundente, cuando sintió su mano apretando la de ella con un toque tranquilizador, ese pequeño contacto provocó un intenso estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo que Arizona sencillamente no pudo disimular, fue en ese momento cuando Arizona tomó plena conciencia de cuanto extrañaba a Callie, de cuanto anhelaba su roce, su contacto piel a piel, sus caricias y sus besos.

Arizona tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no besarla justo en ese momento, sólo la detuvo la presencia de Sebastián, pero en el fondo agradeció que así fuera, ella no tenía el valor de hacerlo así esta vez, ciertamente así la había conocido, dándole un beso sorpresivo e inesperado, pero ahora, aunque se moría de ganas, no tenía el valor para repetir aquella incursión en sus provocativos labios. Arizona tomó una bocanada de aire y sin soltar la mano de Callie trató de tranquilizarse. Entonces vio como Callie con una ternura increíble de describir con palabras le dijo a Sebastián:

-Ok, mi hermoso niño, vamos a recomenzar nuestra amistad de una vez, justo aquí y ahora... Mirando momentáneamente a Arizona, continuó: -Vamos a ser amigos los tres ¿están de acuerdo?.

Callie sonrió cuando vio la reacción de ambos, a los dos se le iluminó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa y los hermosos hoyuelos de Arizona se hicieron más que evidentes, unos hoyuelos que sin saber porqué, estremecían el alma de Callie. Ella pensó: "Esto será muy bueno, muy, muy bueno, me encanta.", entonces dijo:

-Empecemos contigo Sebastián, cuéntame de ti, cuéntame como nos hicimos amigos.

Sebastián comenzó su relato, le contó acerca de su enfermedad, le dijo que ella también se había hecho amiga de su papá que era bioingeniero porque ambos estaban tratando de conseguirle una cura, le contó que habían jugado cartas y habían comido muchos helados cuando el Dr. Stark les daba permiso. Sebastián le contó todas esas cosas, omitiendo muy inteligentemente lo relacionado a Arizona, él quería que ellas dos se hicieran amigas de nuevo, y le encantaba la idea de poder ayudarlas. Cuando concluyó su relato, Sebastián emocionado, sacó un juego de cartas de "Uno" que tenía en el bolsillo y preguntó:

-Traje las cartas, ¿quieren jugar conmigo?

Callie y Arizona asintieron complacidas mientras se miraron a los ojos de nuevo y otra vez ambas se estremecieron, entonces Callie inhaló y le dijo a Sebastián:

-Juguemos pues, pero tendrás que enseñarme a jugar de nuevo porque… eso también se me olvido, terminó diciendo Callie soltando una risa infantil.

Arizona notó con ternura como la presencia de un niño como Sebastián provocaba que Callie sacara al niño que todos llevamos dentro, y era hermoso y emocionante ver esa faceta en ella, una Callie divertida, espontanea y juguetona. Arizona notó que un nuevo estremecimiento se apoderaba de ella, mientras Sebastián le explicaba a Callie las reglas del juego, viendo la ternura y la inocencia reflejada en su mirada y un ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que suponía tenía que ver con el hecho de que esta era una Callie sin miedos, sin penas, sin abandonos, entonces recordó la palabras de Teddy: "…Y algo me dice que es muy posible que te enamores aún más de esa Callie"….

En ese momento Arizona no lo dudó, viendo a esa nueva Callie, supo que muy fácilmente el amor que ya sentía por ella podía multiplicarse sin límites. Cuando ella se dio cuenta en África que estaba enamorada de Callie, nunca pensó que podría amarla aún más, pero al ver ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos se dio cuenta que el amor no tiene límites, siempre se puede amar más, se puede amar tanto que hasta duele, justo como ella se sentía en ese momento. Arizona tuvo que inspirar una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de aliviar un poco la inmensa presión que sentía en su pecho al percatarse que en ese mismo instante sus profundos sentimientos hacia Callie se estaban comenzando a multiplicar en su corazón.

Arizona salió de sus pensamientos con un nuevo estremecimiento, cuando sintió que Callie la tomaba de su mano otra vez, mientras le decía sonriendo:

-Planeta Tierra llamando a la Dra. Arizona Robbins, Planeta Tierra llamando a la Dra. Arizona Robbins, se requiere de su presencia inmediata para comenzar a jugar cartas…Callie se rió de su propia ocurrencia y de inmediato escuchó el eco en sus nuevos amigos porque ambos se rieron también.

Mientras Arizona reía así, se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en más de cuatro meses que no reía de esa manera, y no le extraño en absoluto el hecho de que había sido Callie quien lo había provocado. Ese pequeño descubrimiento le renovó el ánimo, en ese momento supo que la tarea que tenía frente a ella no sería fácil, sobre todo porque en el fondo, siempre tendría el temor de que Callie recuperara la memoria y la despreciara de nuevo, pero sabía que valdría la pena, disfrutar de la compañía de Callie otra vez aunque fuera sólo por algún tiempo. Así que con el ánimo renovado, dijo con una enorme sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a Callie:

-Planeta Tierra, Planeta Tierra, habla la Dra. Arizona Robbins, informó que estoy aterrizando en estos momentos, para iniciar el juego de cartas, cambio…

Callie contestó imitando una voz más gruesa, como de hombre: -Aquí Planeta Tierra, recibimos su mensaje fuerte y claro, Dra. Robbins. Estas son sus órdenes: jugar cartas, ¡ah! y usted reparte, porque en la última misión al espacio uno de sus compañeras de juego fue atacada por extraterrestres, ellos le borraron la memoria y ahora solo tiene un brazo disponible para jugar, el otro está por los momentos atrapado en un objeto inmovilizador desconocido.

Nuevamente los tres se rieron, especialmente Sebastián, quien le dijo a Callie:

-Ese "objeto inmovilizador desconocido" se llama "Yeso"…

Callie lo interrumpió y con una falsa expresión de miedo dijo, recordando la escena de la película "La Guerra de las Galaxias" que recién había visto en la televisión de su habitación: -¡Oh no!, tengo a "Yoda" en mi brazo, tengo a "Yoda" en mi brazo, los "Jedi" nos atacan de nuevo, nos atacan de nuevo…

Sebastián le dio un golpe suave en el brazo bueno y dijo sin dejar de reír: "Yoda", no tonta, "Yeso", "Yeso", además "Yoda" es de los buenos, al igual que los "Jedis"

Entonces Callie borró su fingida expresión de miedo y suspiró aliviada diciendo: -Tienes razón Sebastián, pero ¿cómo lo iba a saber?, mis registros mentales se quedaron en la nave espacial de los extraterrestres, ello secuestraron mi memoria, ¡oh!, ¡oh!…, y fingiendo un ataque cardiaco, tocándose con la mano buena el corazón, Callie se tiró hacía atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Sebastián sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego a Callie, dijo: -Dra. Robbins, Dra. Robbins haga algo, haga algo

Entonces Arizona riendo, colocó las dos manos entrecruzadas sobre el corazón de Callie para iniciar un fingido procedimiento de reanimación cardiaca, Arizona se estremeció cuando notó que el corazón de Callie realmente estaba latiendo con fuerza, muy rápido, entonces vio que ella abrió los ojos y la miró regalándole su enorme y bella sonrisa, luego le colocó la mano sobre las suyas y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar, diciéndole con una mirada sexy:

-Gracias Dra. Robbins, ¿usted cree que pueda hacer algo por este corazón?

Arizona la miro a los ojos y dijo en un susurro, casi balbuceando: -Sí, yo puedo, yo… yo quiero. Arizona no lo podía creer, Callie estaba coqueteando con ella, sin ningún tipo de aprehensión, así descarada y abiertamente.

Entonces Callie manteniendo su mirada seductora, y sin dejar de acariciarle la mano con el pulgar, dijo:

-Ok, comencemos el juego entonces.

Arizona sonrió nerviosamente, se sentía extrañamente tímida ante las insinuaciones de Callie, no sabía sí ella se refería al juego de cartas o al juego de seducción que acababa de iniciar, de cualquier forma Arizona estaba más que complacida en comenzar a jugar… ambos, así que haciendo un esfuerzo para recobrar su compostura, le dijo a Sebastián extendiendo su mano:

-Sebastián dame las cartas para barajarlas y repartir

Mientras Arizona manipulaba las cartas, Callie se le quedó mirando, se sentía extrañamente feliz al darse cuenta de que su enigmática doctora no fue indiferente a sus insinuaciones, de hecho, había percibido sin lugar a dudas que ella se estremeció con cada pequeño contacto, con cada mirada y de forma muy notoria cuando ella puso sus manos sobre su corazón para el supuesto masaje cardiaco, por eso se animó a acariciarla sutilmente con el pulgar y decirle esas palabras, le divertía un mundo ver a su enigmática doctora nerviosa y balbuceando, parecía más que obvio que Callie no era la única que había recibido ese chispazo de emociones que la atraían hacia Arizona, ella también lo sentía.

El juego comenzó… el juego de cartas, los tres se divirtieron muchísimo jugando, mientras que el otro juego, el que sólo estaban jugando Callie y Arizona, el de miradas cruzadas y toques sutiles, también continuó, un juego en el que definitivamente Callie fijó las reglas, sin inhibiciones, mientras miraba divertida como Arizona se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, al tal punto que hubo momentos en que se le olvidaba lo que estaba jugando con las cartas.

Cuando se hizo más tarde y ya era hora de que Sebastián regresara a su casa, él le dijo a Callie, mirando su reloj:

-Callie, ya mi mamá debe estar por llegar, tengo que irme, debo venir pasado mañana de nuevo al hospital, ¿puedo venir a verte otra vez?

Callie sonriendo le dijo: -Más te vale Sebastián, voy a contar las horas para verte de nuevo, eres un verdadero encanto y ya siento que somos amigos otra vez.

Sebastián le contestó sonriendo con aire de suficiencia y un tono de orgullo en su voz: -Ya lo se, yo también lo siento así… hizo un pausa y luego dijo: …-Pero aunque yo no venga mañana, Arizona puede venir a visitarte ¿verdad?... y mirando hacía Arizona, agregó: …-Yo creo que ella también quiere ser tu amiga…

Callie y Arizona se vieron a los ojos, Arizona suspiró sin decir palabras, esperando ilusionada por la respuesta de Callie.

Entonces Callie ampliando aún más su sonrisa, levantando sutilmente su ceja derecha, con una mirada sexy y bajando su voz una octava, dijo viendo a Arizona:

-Yo también quiero ser su… amiga… Dra. Robbins ¿usted quiere venir mañana a visitarme?, podría traer otro juego y enseñarme a… jugar ¿le parece?

Con un nuevo estremecimiento provocado por esa Callie seductoramente sexy y desinhibida que tenía al frente, Arizona se sintió como una adolescente, sabía que tenía las mejillas encendidas y era obvio que las manos le sudaban, era increíble todos los efectos que Callie le provocaba, definitivamente estaba loca por ella. Aún así intentó hacer un esfuerzo para concentrarse lo suficiente y poder decir algo coherente, sin embargo, la respuesta no le salió como quería:

-A… A… Ajedrez, puedo enseñarte a jugar Ajedrez, sí… sí tú quieres.

Callie sonriendo divertida ante el notorio balbuceo de Arizona le respondió:

-Ok, A… A… Ajedrez, será entonces… Arizona se sonrojó aún más por la imitación de Callie, quien sin abandonar ni su tono de voz ni su sonrisa sexy, preguntó: …-¿De qué trata el juego?

Arizona inhaló aire de nuevo y trató de responder, esta vez sin balbucear:

-En un tablero donde cada jugador tiene varias piezas a su disposición, peones, caballos, alfiles, torres y finalmente está una reina y el rey. Cada pieza puede moverse de cierta forma, el objetivo es conquistar al rey. Arizona se arrepintió de usar esa palabra "conquistar", supuso que Callie la iba a usar para seguir su seductor juego de palabras, y no se equivocó.

Callie haciendo una mueca divertida, dijo: -"conquistar", me gusta esa palabra, "conquistar", perfecto Dra. Robbins, ¿tenemos una cita para mañana entonces?

Arizona sonriendo nerviosamente, contestó: -Seguro

Sebastián le dedicó una sonrisa a Callie y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Callie lo abrazó y también lo besó en la mejilla, entonces él se sentó en la silla de ruedas y Arizona comenzó a moverlo hacia la puerta, luego Arizona se volteo para mirar a Callie y le dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta de la habitación:

-Fue un placer Callie, volveré mañana.

Cuando iban por el pasillo, frente a la habitación, Callie dijo en un tono más alto para que la pudieran escuchar:

-Fue un placer para mí también, voy a contar las horas para verte de nuevo Dra. Robbins y para que me enseñes a "conquistar"… al Rey, Callie no pudo terminar de hablar, su propia risa se lo impidió y se rió aún más cuando vio que Arizona se sonrojó de nuevo y sonrío nerviosamente.

Arizona sólo pudo asentir con un gesto, las palabras no le salían, y prefirió no hacerlo porque estaba segura que cualquier cosa que dijera lo haría tartamudeando de nuevo, así que siguió su camino con Sebastián, pero cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo y sabía que Callie ya no podía verla, dio un salto apoyándose en los mangos de la silla de ruedas y con la más amplia sonrisa que mostró sus hoyuelos al máximo, gritó con tono de victoria: -¡YAY!.

Arizona estaba excitada, excitada en todas las formas conocidas posibles, no sólo físicamente, para ella era más que evidente la humedad que sentía entre sus piernas, estar tan cerca de Callie, ver de cerca su hermosura, sus miradas, y sus gestos insinuantes y sexys y sentir sus sutiles roces no podían lograr un efecto diferente en Arizona que no fuera su evidente excitación; pero había algo más, ella acababa de conocer a la verdadera Callie, la divertida, la espontánea, la que tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes, la que estaba libre de miedos y malos recuerdos y tal como había pronosticado Teddy, a ella le encantó, le fascinó.

Cuando Arizona entró a esa habitación estaba enamorada de Callie, pero salió aún más enamorada. Callie se veía más hermosa, mucho más hermosa que antes, ese brillo especial y nuevo en su mirada la hacía ver mucho más bella. "¡Esos hermosos ojos marrones brillantes!"

Y había algo más: la atracción mutua era más que evidente, eléctrica, todo lo que había hecho Callie desde el mismo instante en que Arizona cruzó esa puerta, lo demostraba, independientemente de la perdida de la memoria, a Callie le atraía Arizona, era más que obvio y Arizona se sentía inmensamente feliz por eso.

Teddy tenía razón, ellas estaban hechas la una para la otra, más allá de los errores cometidos y sus enormes consecuencias, esa era una verdad indestructible, inalterable y en ese momento Arizona lo supo, por encima de sus miedos, entendió que ellas dos estaban destinadas a estar juntas y por ello el universo siempre se confabularía para reunirlas. La amnesia de Callie era una prueba de eso, porque tal como le había dicho Teddy, le daba la oportunidad única a Arizona de conocer en su esencia al ser de quien se había enamorado y le concedía un respiro a la propia Callie para ser y actuar tal como era, sin aprehensiones, sin inhibiciones, sin temores.

Arizona por primera vez en varios meses y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía feliz y esperanzada, le emocionaba demasiado tener la oportunidad de conocer a su verdadera Callie, de conquistarla de nuevo y de ser conquistada por ella, era emocionante, era casi como comenzar de nuevo, con un inmenso mundo de afortunadas posibilidades por delante.

-¡YAY! volvió a gritar Arizona con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Sebastián sonriendo levantó una de sus manos hacia atrás, tocó la de Arizona y le dijo:

-Todo salió bien ¿verdad?, ¿lo hice bien, cierto?

Arizona se detuvo y se arrodillo frente a Sebastián sonriendo, lo abrazó y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla, entonces le dijo:

-Sí Sebastián, lo hiciste perfecto, más que perfecto, Gracias cariño por ayudarme, Gracias de verdad, Teddy no se equivocó cuando me dijo que tú eras un niño demasiado especial, lo eres y ¿sabes una cosa?, Callie perdió la memoria y ahora no puede continuar sus investigaciones para curarte, yo no se nada de bioingeniería como ella, pero voy a hablar con Stark, desde hoy tú serás mi paciente y te juro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te sientas mejor ¿Ok?

A Sebastián le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y con una enorme sonrisa, imitó a Arizona exclamando:

-¡YAY!

Arizona se rió, entonces Sebastián agregó:

-Me encanta que tú seas mi doctora, además tú eres mucho más bonita que Stark

Arizona no hizo ningún esfuerzo para evitar la sonora carcajada que salió de su boca, volvió a abrazar y a besar a Sebastián, entonces dándole las gracias por el piropo, continuo su camino hacia las puertas del hospital, donde seguramente la madre de Sebastián ya estaba esperándolo para llevarlo a casa.

Arizona continuó el recorrido corriendo por los pasillos riendo divertida con Sebastián a quien le encantaba ese paseo a toda velocidad. Arizona estaba tan feliz que no quería caminar, quería correr y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, mañana iría a visitar a Callie con el tablero de Ajedrez en su manos y con los Heelys en sus pies, ella llegaría a la habitación de Callie rodando sobre sus patines, si Callie estaba mostrando su verdadero yo, su faceta más divertida y espontanea no había razón para que Arizona no le mostrara la suya también.

-¡YAY!, gritó Arizona de nuevo

-¡YAY!, gritó también Sebastián

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé, quise despistarlas haciéndoles creer que era Arizona quien iba a tomar la batuta en la reconquista de Callie, pero ¿Quién adivinó que los papeles se invertirían? Y es obvio que así sea, porque los demonios cambiaron de dueño, esta vez es Arizona quien los tiene sobre su espalda: la culpa, el miedo, el arrepentimiento; mientras que la Callie desmemoriada ahora no tiene el peso de sus malos recuerdos sobre sí misma y puede volver a ser la misma persona alegre y desinhibida que le escribió su teléfono en la mano a George O´Mallie en las afueras del hospital para conquistarlo, la misma Callie coqueta y alegre que bailaba en ropa interior en el sótano del hospital donde vivía de incognito. La Callie que nunca fue humillada, ni traicionada, ni abandonada hasta que George O´Malley e Izzie Stevens se cruzaron en su vida. Yo sé que la recuerdan y esa es la Callie que pretendo mostrar aquí, esa Callie que Arizona nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer, pero ahora sí ¡YAY!**

**En esta vida, todo tiene un precio, Callie perdió la memoria, pero a cambio, recuperó la confianza en sí misma, por obra y gracia de la amnesia. Por eso, por ahora, le borré la memoria. Je, je. **

**Ahora, pregunto ¿les gusta de idea de que esa Callie, divertida, espontanea y juguetona interactué con Arizona para que ambas comiencen de nuevo una relación que parecía destinada al dolor y al desencuentro?, ¿les gusta la idea de ver como Arizona se enamora aún más de esa Callie que ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer?, ¿les gusta la idea de ver como Callie se enamorará por segunda vez de Arizona? y lo más importante de todo ¿les gusta la idea de que ambas, en algún momento, inicien ese viaje hacia sus propias almas para saber si Callie podrá recordarle a Arizona cuáles son sus verdaderos sueños y hacerlos realidad?**

**Por supuesto que no todo el camino será un dechado de rosas, porque aún queda por saber: ¿Cuál será la reacción de Callie cuando sepa quién es Arizona en realidad?, ¿Qué pasará cuando Callie recupere la memoria y recuerde aquel abandono?, ¿Qué hechos desencadenarán la epidemia que se asomó en el primer capítulo y que le da su nombre a esta historia?, ¿Alguien más morirá además de April Kepner y Jackson Avery a raíz de esa epidemia?**

**Esta historia, además de contar muchas cosas más, contestará poco a poco todas estas preguntas. Por eso la definí en el sumario como un viaje a través de los sentimientos, una montaña rusa de emociones…**

**Y citando de nuevo a Jessica Capshaw "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).**

**Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Jessica.**

* * *

**En mi portal blog de wordpress (Miki T. Robbinson), agregué el video con la escena entre Callie y Bailey, realmente me muero de la risa cada vez que la veo. En mi humilde opinión es una de las escenas más divertidas hasta ahora filmadas entre estos dos personajes. La del marido del trabajo con Loretta Devine también lo es, pero esa no encajaba aquí.**

* * *

**Cronograma de publicación semana del 13 al 19/08/2012:**

**Martes 14/08/2012: "Little Earthquakes" en español, Capítulo 16**

**Miércoles 15/08/2012: "Epidemia", Capítulo 10 **_**(No se lo pueden perder…)**_

**Jueves 16/08/2012: "Epidemia", Capítulo 11 **_**(…Y este tampoco)**_

**¡Feliz Fin de Semana!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

* * *

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 10 – What if…? ( ¿Y sí…? )**

Al día siguiente, Arizona llegó muy temprano al hospital, con el fin de poder hacer sus rondas y salir rodando en sus Heelys a encontrarse con Callie. Tenía muchos deseos de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, siempre que el estado de sus pequeños humanos se lo permitiera.

Mientras Arizona hacía sus rondas, Callie recibió su primera visita del día, fue el Dr. Richard Webber quien entró a su habitación para informarle que el Dr. Herrera no podría venir al final de la semana como habían acordado y que la operación de su brazo izquierdo se había reprogramado para dentro de dos semanas.

Un rato después fue Mark quien entró a la habitación con un equipo de DVD que trajo de su casa y unas cuantas grabaciones de las operaciones efectuadas por Callie. En cuanto ella lo vio entrar le dedicó una sonrisa, diciéndole:

-Buenos días Mark, ya veo que cumpliste tu promesa, supongo que esas son mis grabaciones ¿cierto?

-Hola Torres, sí que lo son, ahora mismo voy a conectar el equipo a la TV de la habitación para que comiences a hacer tu tarea.

Callie sonrió y mientras Mark conectaba el DVD de espaldas a ella, vio una oportunidad para saber algo más de la enigmática y hermosa doctora que había conocido el día anterior, así que dijo:

-¿Mark?

-Sí, Torres, respondió Sloan sin voltear a mirarla

-Háblame de la Dra. Arizona Robbins, supongo que la conoces, ¿verdad?

Mark puso los ojos como platos, agradeció que Callie no lo estuviera mirando, en un tono nervioso le dijo:

-Sí… la conozco…, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Ella ¿está casada? ó ¿tiene novio?, preguntó Callie con enorme curiosidad

Mark se quedó callado por un momento pensando en su respuesta, ser discreto no era una de sus virtudes, sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no meter la pata, finalmente dijo:

-No, ella tenía una novia, pero terminaron, llegó hace poco de África

Callie se emocionó e hizo un gesto triunfal con la mano buena, Mark había dicho la palabra "novia", o sea del sexo femenino -¡Yupiii! , eso le daba esperanzas, muchas esperanzas, y luego suspiró diciendo:

-Así que ella fue a África, ¡Genial!… Callie sonrió recordando la anécdota que Bailey le había contado, acerca de sus inicios con Érica Hahn, entonces pensando en voz alta, agregó suspirando:

-Yo por una mujer así me iría a África sin pensarlo, sin que me importara donde diablos queda la embajada, sin vacunas y sin jeringas y sin duda comería carne guisada con pan agrio en Etiopia, terminó diciendo Callie, riendo a carcajadas.

Sin embargo a Mark no le causó mucha gracia el comentario, y sin poder evitarlo, totalmente confundido por lo que Callie acababa de decir, al mencionar que con gusto "iría a África con Arizona", le dijo impactado:

-¡África! ¡Arizona! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Callie?

Callie no dejó de sonreír y le contestó: -Nada Mark es una broma, una broma entre Bailey y yo, por algo que me contó.

Mark, se impresionó aún más y pensó: "¡Bailey!, la que se supone es la más discreta de este hospital, le habló a Callie de África ¿Qué Diablos?". Mark no dijo nada más, sin embargo, se propuso que cuando tuviera oportunidad le preguntaría a Bailey.

Cuando Mark salió de la habitación y dejó a Callie viendo los videos de sus propias operaciones, ella no pudo concentrarse, solo quería ver de nuevo a Arizona, tenerla cerca. Incluso, aunque no lo recordaba con total claridad, Callie había soñado con ella, soñó que ambas estaban en un restaurant muy lujoso donde Arizona le pedía que se casara con ella. Callie no tenía ni idea porque había soñado con algo como eso, la idea de un matrimonio parecía casi descabellada dado que sólo la había visto una sola vez en su vida, pero lo que si sabía con certeza es que quería volver a verla. Unas dos horas después el corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando vio a la hermosa rubia acercarse a la habitación ¡rodando en patines! y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, "Wow", pensó Callie, "esta sí es una entrada triunfal".

Cuando Arizona llegó a la habitación ambas se dedicaron la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, Callie no era la única a quien le latía el corazón a millón por ese encuentro. Pasaron unas horas increíbles, algunas veces se quedaban mirándose la una a la otra, sin decir una palabra, como hipnotizadas, como si ambas trataran de leerse mutuamente el pensamiento y mientras Arizona le explicaba a Callie las reglas del ajedrez se rieron un montón, especialmente por los comentarios divertidos y sagaces de Callie. Por su puesto, que las insinuaciones de parte de Callie no fueron menores esta vez, pero todo fue platónico, no pasó más allá de unos pequeños roces sutiles y esas miradas que ambas se dedicaban.

…

Los días seguían pasando y lo que sí era definitivo, es que mientras más horas pasaban juntas, la conexión que existía entre ellas se restablecía a una ritmo acelerado, al igual que sus sentimientos, no sólo de parte de Arizona que ya sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Callie, sino también la propia Callie, ella no lo podía explicar, pero se sentía demasiado cerca de Arizona.

Sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que se reunían, varias veces al día, Callie terminaba excitada, física y emocionalmente. Se sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra con su compañía, cuando ella le sonreía o la miraba de esa forma tan especial con sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. Esa mujer le hacía perder los papeles, y Callie no podía, ni quería evitarlo. Lo único que lamentaba era que no se había atrevido aún a dar un paso más allá del coqueteo platónico, pero se moría de ganas por besarla, por tenerla en sus brazos "¡Demonios! ¡Por ir a África con ella y perderse en su tierra inexplorada!, ¡Por explorar su montaña al sur de la frontera, y saciarse de las montañas del norte, hasta hacerla gemir de placer!".

Eso era lo que Callie quería, lo que deseaba con fervor, y aunque sonara paradójico, su amnesia no le causaba aprehensión es ese aspecto, ella estaba casi convencida que aunque no recordaba nada, sus instintos se harían cargo a la hora de hacer el amor con Arizona, algún día. No obstante, y para estar totalmente segura, decidió hacerle una consulta teórica a Mark acerca del "Método Sloan". Callie, no se iba a anticipar, sabía que tenía que llevar las cosas con calma, pero quería estar perfectamente preparada cuando sucediera lo que cada día parecía más inevitable.

Por su parte, Arizona no podía estar más emocionada y feliz. En sus múltiples visitas a Callie, sola o acompañada de Sebastián, sentía que su conexión con ella cada vez era más fuerte y la atracción mutua era casi insoportable de resistir, y mucho menos disimular. Es cierto, sólo habían pasado dos semanas, pero ellas en el fondo no eran un par de desconocidas que se habían visto por primera vez quince días atrás, más allá de la amnesia de Callie, era obvio que sus sentimientos hacia ella, estaban en alguna parte, dentro de ella, en el alma o dónde quiera que fuera.

Aunque Callie no lo recordara, ellas dos tenían toda una historia, habían vivido juntas, habían hecho el amor muchísimas veces dándose mutuamente una enorme cantidad de placer, y con amnesia o sin ella, cada día resultaba más obvio que la piel recuerda, que el alma recuerda. Eso no es algo que el cerebro pueda borrar así como así. Los sentimientos no se borran así como así, y mucho menos cuando han sido tan profundos.

Arizona no lo sabía, no lo supo hasta estar en África y descubrirlo, pero el hecho de no saberlo no significaba que no lo sentía. Sin saberlo, estaba profunda y totalmente enamorada de Callie. Y ahora, algo parecido estaba ocurriendo con Callie, su cerebro estaba bloqueado, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sus sentimientos hacia Arizona eran los mismos, Callie la amaba, aún no lo sabía, pero eso tampoco significaba que no lo sintiera.

En definitiva, las cosas estaban resultando mucho mejor de lo que Arizona pudo haber imaginado cuando Teddy le dio la idea de reconquistarla, porque en verdad no fue como comenzar desde cero, ya que habían profundos sentimientos de por medio, de ambas partes.

Eso era algo que Arizona no había considerado en un principio, ella se imaginó que tendría que conquistar a Callie como quien conquista a una desconocida, pero eso no resultó ser así. La atracción era obvia y evidente, no había forma de disimularla ni de ignorarla. Todos los gestos de Callie, todas sus miradas, todo su lenguaje corporal le estaban diciendo a gritos a Arizona lo mucho que la deseaba y Arizona estaba más que feliz por eso.

Y si Arizona aún tenía algún vestigio de duda acerca de la atracción de Callie hacia ella, ese domingo en el hospital quedaron definitivamente despejadas. Arizona estaba sentada en la cafetería reunida con Bailey discutiendo lo últimos detalles de una operación que tenían programada para ese mismo día. Cuando ya casi habían terminado y se disponían a retirarse, Mark llegó comiéndose una manzana y se sentó con ellas.

Mark saludó a ambas y dirigiéndose a Bailey, le pregunto:

-¿Qué fue eso que tu hablaste con Callie acerca de África, una embajada, jeringas, vacunas, y algo relacionado con Etiopia?

Cuando Arizona le escuchó decir a Mark, la palabra "África", relacionándola con Callie, se asustó, así que frunció el seño, esperando impaciente la respuesta de Bailey, quien se notaba un tanto confundida por la pregunta formulada por Sloan. Un momento después recordó de qué se trataba y Bailey no puedo dejar de reírse, cuando finalmente pudo hablar, le contestó a Mark:

-El día primer que fui a visitar a Callie, ella, como ha hecho con todas las personas que la conocemos, me pidió que le contara algo de su vida, el tema de Érica Hahn, salió a relucir y como yo no quise hablarle de cómo terminó esa relación porque fue algo triste para ella y además estaba peligrosamente cerca del inicio de su relación con Arizona, que es un tópico que no debemos tocar… Bailey miró por un momento a Arizona, luego prosiguió: …-yo recordé una anécdota muy graciosa que ocurrió al inicio de su relación con Hahn…

…-Callie estaba muy confundida la primera vez que Érica la invitó a salir con ella, para una cita, lo cierto fue que para tratar de ayudarla yo le expliqué haciendo una analogía, le dije que su primera vez con una mujer sería como ir por primera vez a África: un territorio desconocido, al que había que ir preparado con vacunas, jeringas y al que había que llegar sabiendo donde estaba la embajada y que tenía que fijar algunas reglas, saber qué pasaría si no le gustaba la comida local. Callie estaba perdida, así que yo terminé mi explicación diciéndole otro ejemplo: Bailey rió de nuevo… -le dije que en Etiopia acostumbran a comer la carne guisada con pan agrio y que eso no era para todo el mundo.

Como era de esperarse, el trío se murió de la risa. Arizona, por su parte, pensó para sí misma "agrio será el tuyo", sin embargo, no dijo nada, pero su propia ocurrencia la hizo reír aún más.

Cuando la risa cedió un poco, Mark se dirigió a Arizona diciéndole:

-Caramba Robbins, debo entonces quitarme el sombrero ante ti

-¿Por qué?, dijo Arizona aún riendo

-Bueno porque hace dos semanas, cuando estaba conectando el DVD en la habitación de Callie ella me preguntó por ti.

Emocionada, Arizona le dijo a Mark -¿Qué te preguntó?

-Me preguntó si tú estabas casada o tenías novio,… antes de que Arizona dijera algo, Mark la tranquilizó… -no te preocupes no le dije nada de ti, sólo me limité a decirle que tu habías tenido una novia, pero habían terminado y además que tú recién habías llegado de África. Entonces fue cuando Callie suspiró y dijo: "Yo por una mujer así me iría a África sin pensarlo, sin que me importara donde diablos queda la embajada, sin vacunas y sin jeringas y sin duda comería carne guisada con pan agrio en Etiopia"

Arizona no quiso pensar en la ironía que envolvía lo dicho por Callie, estaba demasiado emocionada por lo que significaban en verdad sus palabras para perder el tiempo en pensar en eso, además era obvio que Callie le había dicho eso a Mark justo después de haberse reencontrado hace dos semanas, así que con una enorme sonrisa le preguntó a Mark: -¿En serio Mark?, ¿Dijo eso?

-Sí, eso fue lo que dijo y como yo, obviamente, me confundí con lo que escuché, le pregunté qué significaba y ella me contestó que era una broma entre Bailey y ella, por eso quise preguntarte a ti Miranda que era lo que ustedes habían conversado, pero no fue hasta ahora que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, dijo Mark mirando a Bailey, luego miró a Arizona de nuevo y le dijo a ella:

-Pues lo que he dicho, me tengo que quitar el sombrero ante ti, lograste conquistar a Callie una vez, y ahora de nuevo lo estas logrando Robbins, ¡Wow!, eso es impresionante, yo diría que batiste un record con esto.

A Arizona se le iluminó la mirada y con una sonrisa y sus súper hoyuelos grabados en el rostro, exclamó muy emocionada, rebotando de su silla en un gesto infantil: -¡YAY!

Mark sonrió y le dijo a Arizona: -Me alegro por ustedes

Arizona se lo agradeció con su enorme sonrisa, entonces Mark agregó:

-Por cierto, recuerda que hoy a las 5:00 p.m. tenemos pendiente una partida de Póker con Callie y Teddy. A Callie la operan mañana y como sabe que va a estar adolorida unos días, quiere jugar con nosotros una última partida antes de la operación.

-Sí, allí estaré, no me lo perdería por nada, dijo Arizona sonriendo

Bailey con el seño fruncido, dijo: -¡Póker!, ¿ustedes están apostando y jugando póker en este hospital? Eso suena casi como ilegal.

Arizona, que aún no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro tranquilizó a Bailey diciéndole: -No te preocupes, técnicamente sólo estamos jugando por diversión, yo enseñe a Callie a jugar varias cosas y una de las que más le gustó fue el póker, pero como sabíamos que no era correcto apostar con dinero de verdad, a Callie se le ocurrió apostar con el dinero falso de un juego de monopolio que le trajo Sebastián.

Mark se rió y dijo: -Sí, Callie y sus ideas, desde que despertó cada día se le ocurren cosas más alocadas, pero es "nice" ¿verdad?, ver a nuestra Callie así, tan divertida y espontánea. No sé si ustedes les pasa lo mismo, pero está tan ocurrente que me hace reír mucho, dice cada cosa, que hace que me muera de la risa.

Bailey dijo: -Eso es cierto, a mí también me pasa.

-Eso es correcto…, dijo Arizona, con orgullo en su voz

Arizona sabía que ahora la amaba más, más que antes, porque al redescubrir a Callie en su esencia, se dio cuenta que no sólo era la mujer más hermosa, más maravillosa y más sexy que Arizona había conocido en toda su vida, también resultó ser la persona más divertida que alguna vez había conocido. Arizona no recordaba haberse reído tanto en toda su vida con nadie, como lo hacía con Callie ahora.

Esta vez, esa Callie desinhibida y espontanea, no temía ser ella misma, demostrando ser ese tipo de personas súper graciosas que de la nada dicen algo ocurrente, logrando, sin proponérselo, un ataque de risas a quien sea que la estuviera escuchando. Y por lo que Mark acababa de decir y que fue confirmado por Bailey, era obvio que no era sólo Arizona quien se reía de las payasadas de Callie, por el hecho de estar enamorada de ella, no, en realidad todas y cada una de las personas con las que Callie tenía algún tipo de contacto, tarde o temprano caían ante sus encantos, sus bromas y ocurrencias divertidas siempre terminaban con un mismo resultado: un montón de carcajadas compartidas.

Y por supuesto que esa espontaneidad era una de las razones por las cuales, sólo dos semanas después de haber despertado con amnesia, prácticamente había restablecido su conexión con todas las personas que tenían algún vínculo con ella: Bailey, Cristina, Teddy, Mark, Sebastián y la propia Arizona.

Salvo los momentos que Arizona podía compartir con Callie, y que el resto de sus amigos respetaba para darles cierta privacidad, ese renovado sentido del humor de Callie atraía la presencia de todos ellos, realmente era my agradable estar con ella y la mayoría de sus amigos no perdían oportunidad para acompañarla y reírse un rato con sus ocurrencias. Callie se había convertido, con su contagioso buen humor, en una especie de bálsamo tranquilizador para todos. Y Obviamente a Arizona eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Arizona se paró de la mesa acompañada de Bailey rumbo al OR, afortunadamente la operación era sencilla y podría estar a tiempo para su partida de póker esta tarde con Callie, Mark y Teddy. Como siempre Arizona estaba emocionada en la anticipación, siempre contaba con ansiedad las horas o los minutos para reencontrarse con Callie de nuevo. Esos eran sin duda, sus momentos preferidos del día.

….

Faltando diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde, Arizona salió en sus Heelys rumbo a la habitación de Callie, cuando llegó a ella, ya Teddy y Mark estaban allí conversando alegremente. No obstante, para felicidad de Arizona, en el mismo instante en que ella cruzó por la puerta, vio como a Callie se le iluminó la mirada, visiblemente feliz de verla. Callie le sonrió con esa sonrisa hermosa propia de ella y Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos. El cruce de miradas entre ellas provocó chispas, como ya era usual y Arizona divertida notó como Teddy le guiño un ojo a ella, para hacerle notar que le alegraba lo bien y rápido que se habían desarrollado las cosas.

El juego comenzó, todos estaban sentados: Callie recostada de la cabecera de la cama, Mark en una silla a la derecha de Callie, Teddy sobre la cama recostada de la parte inferior de frente a Callie y Arizona en una silla a la izquierda de Callie. Como siempre el juego se estaba desarrollando con momentos muy divertidos, especialmente por las bromas de Callie, quien, además, tenía prácticamente desbancados a sus contrincantes, ya tenía en su poder casi todos los billetes falsos de monopolio.

En un momento del juego, Callie subió la apuesta, Teddy y Mark se retiraron, pero Arizona igualó la apuesta. Como Mark ya no estaba apostando, dijo:

-Voy a buscar unos refrescos ¿Quién quiere?

-Callie y Arizona dijeron que querían y Teddy, consciente de que debía darles un tiempo a solas a ellas dos, le dijo a Mark mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta: -Yo también, te acompaño, y volteando hacia ellas agregó: -Ya volvemos.

Callie y Arizona asintieron y continuaron jugando, entonces Callie subió la apuesta de nuevo y Arizona le dijo: -Pago por ver.

Callie sonrió pícaramente y le dijo: -¿Estás segura?; recuerda que según las reglas que establecimos, "pagar por ver" sólo significa que echarás al pote tú billete de un dólar monopólico sólo para conocer qué cartas tengo en mi mano y aunque las tuyas sean mejores, yo gano igual, así que te repito ¿Estás segura que quieres pagar por ver?

Arizona sonrió con picardía y contestó segura, colocando su billete de dólar de monopolio sobre la cama: -Sí, estoy segura, pago por ver

Entonces Callie hizo una mueca y quiso esconder las cartas, para que Arizona no las viera. Arizona hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano para tratar de quitarle las cartas, pero Callie no la dejó, sonriendo las apartó estirando su brazo hacía la derecha, y se recostó en la cama, para alejarlas aún más, de modo que Arizona no pudiera alcanzarlas. Arizona, le dijo sonriendo: -Callie no hagas trampa, yo pagué por ver, Callie negó con la cabeza riendo con picardía, entonces Arizona se tiró por encima de Callie tratando de agarrar las cartas.

Ambas comenzaron a forcejear, riendo, pero de pronto la sonrisa casi se les congeló, cuando se miraron de frente y se dieron cuenta que sus labios estaban muy cerca, un segundo después la mirada de ambas se profundizó y Callie soltando las cartas sobre la mesa al lado de la cama, retiró con dulzura el cabello de Arizona hacía atrás con sus dedos y acunó con su mano el cuello de ella, debajo de su oreja derecha, acariciando su mejilla tiernamente con el pulgar.

En el mismo momento en que sintió el contacto, Arizona se estremeció, la pequeña caricia emitió una ráfaga de excitación que fue como un rayo directo a su clítoris, lo que provocó que un gemido saliera de su boca, entonces, suavemente Callie la atrajo más cerca mirando la boca tentadora de Arizona, Callie subió la mirada por un momento y luego volvió a mirar su boca expectante, se acercó aún más y acarició los labios de Arizona con sus propios labios, como tentando el inminente beso.

Arizona gimió de nuevo y sintió con la respiración entrecortada un cúmulo de emociones cuando Callie finalmente abrió su boca y profundizó el beso. En ese instante, ambas gimieron, y Arizona llena de pasión introdujo su lengua, saboreando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el exquisito sabor de la boca de Callie. Mientras se besaban, Callie mezclaba la pasión de su beso con la increíble ternura de una caricia en la mejilla de Arizona, usando su dedo pulgar, alborotando no sólo su cuerpo que se estremecía, sino también todos los profundos sentimientos que albergaba en su alma. Y para acrecentar aún más todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos, Callie por momentos hacía pequeñas pausas para acariciar con sus labios, los labios de Arizona para luego profundizar el beso otra vez.

Arizona tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar por todas las emociones que se estaban aglomerando en su interior, habían pasado tantos meses separadas, que casi se le había olvidado la divina e increíble forma de besar de Callie, su manera impresionante de mezclar la pasión con la ternura.

Arizona, profundamente conmovida, ya conocía las sensaciones y los sentimientos que se desbordaban dentro de ella cada vez que besaba a Callie, desde aquella primera vez en el baño del bar de Joe; pero para Callie, que no lo recordaba, este era su primer beso y en el mismo instante en que sus labios tocaron los de Arizona, percibió dentro de sí misma un poderoso estremecimiento, una sensación imposible de describir con palabras que no sólo se apoderó de su cuerpo sino también de su alma.

Así permanecieron, ninguna de las dos querían dejar de besarse, disfrutando mutuamente al explorar cada centímetro de sus bocas, saboreándose mutuamente. Ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo, lo único que les importaba era dar rienda suelta al deseo desesperado de besarse.

Cuando hubo una pequeña pausa en la secuencia apasionada de besos, Callie jadeando acercó su boca al cuello de Arizona y con su sexy voz le susurró al oído: -No sé qué me pasa contigo, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, me moría de ganas por besarte, por tenerte cerca… luego acariciando la mejilla de Arizona con el pulgar y mirándola a los ojos, continuó diciendo: …-cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estoy frente a ti, apenas puedo respirar, siento maripositas en mi estómago y haces que mi corazón se pare y que al momento siguiente comience a latir sin control dentro de mi pecho…

…-A tu lado me siento increíble. A veces no sé qué pensar, no se sí esto es real o es sólo un sueño, no sé bien, ni quién soy, ni quién eres tú, pero lo único que sé, es que cuando estoy contigo quiero quedarme justo en ese momento, una vez, y otra, y otra vez… Me hechizaste Arizona Robbins, desde la primera vez que te vi. Me cautivan tus hermosos ojos azules, tu sonrisa, tus labios...

Arizona profundamente emocionada, atrapó la boca de Callie para besarla apasionadamente otra vez. Arizona jadeaba, no dejaba de gemir, estaba absoluta y totalmente excitada, llena de deseo, embriagada de amor, y las palabras de Callie exaltaron aún más todas sus emociones. Arizona se moría de ganas por decirle todo el amor que sentía por ella, cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la deseaba, cuanto quería quedarse dormida en sus brazos luego de hacer el amor y amanecer en ellos al día siguiente. Pero no podía decirle nada de eso, no todavía. Sin embargo, sabía que algo tenía que decir, no quería quedarse callada, entonces cuando el beso finalizó colocó su frente en la de Callie y le dijo, mirándola a los ojos, aún jadeando:

-Yo también me moría de ganas por besarte, eres tan hermosa Calliope, tú también me tienes hechizada, de verdad, no tienes ni idea de cuánto quería estar así contigo. Yo estoy atrapada en ti y no quiero salir de allí, así que me rindo, porque mi corazón está lleno de ti, es en mi corazón donde tú estás y no me importa si tenemos que esperar para conocernos, y no me preguntes por qué, pero yo sé que tú y yo estamos hechas una para la otra.

Callie se estremeció con las palabras de Arizona, se sentía totalmente excitada y emocionada, finalmente se había atrevido a hacer lo que quiso hacer desde que vio a Arizona por primera vez y se emocionó aún más cuando escuchó la respuesta de Arizona, y cuando la oyó gemir y jadear ante sus besos y sus palabras.

Callie no tenía ni idea de que vendría después, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era vivir el momento, aprovecharlo hasta la última gota y disfrutar, por ahora, del dulce sabor de la boca de Arizona, ese sabor que sin entender, cómo, ni por qué, le resultaba a la vez tan familiar y tan excitante. Callie sintió deseos de besarla otra vez y así se inició una nueva secuencia de besos, que interrumpieron de mutuo acuerdo, un rato después, cuando ambas escucharon las voces de Mark y Teddy, percatándose que ambos se estaban aproximando a la habitación.

Cuando Arizona se sentó en la silla de nuevo, miró a Callie con una sonrisa encantadora y ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, le dijo:

-Aunque esté desmemoriada, estoy segura que esta es la mejor mano de póker que me ha tocado en toda mi vida. Tú me sigues ganando en a…a…ajedrez pero en el póker yo siempre gano y esta vez…ganamos ambas

Arizona se echó a reír y le dijo después con ternura: -Gracias por no enseñarme las cartas, pagué por ver y te aseguro que recibí mucho, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Fue increíble. Tú eres increíble.

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Tú también eres increíble… Entregándole las cartas que ella había pagado por ver, agregó: …-Por cierto, aquí están las cartas, ahora sí puedes verlas.

Arizona las vio y sonrió, cuando se dio cuenta que Callie lo único que tenía era un par de dos, había apostado sin tener realmente ninguna mano respetable, estuvo blofeando todo el tiempo.

Enseguida subió la mirada y vio que Callie tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro sonriendo con picardía, entonces Arizona riendo le dijo:

-Estuviste blofeando todo el tiempo

-Sí pero gané… gané algo mucho más impresionante que una mano de póker.

Arizona sonrió, su rostro se iluminó y aunque no lo dijo, mirando a Callie directo a sus increíbles ojos marrones brillantes pensó: "Te amo Calliope Torres, te amo como nunca imaginé que podía amar a alguien en toda mi vida"

Callie sin saber por qué, se sonrojó, preguntándose a sí misma sí lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento acaso podía ser amor, el verdadero…

**What if?**

_Te veo parada aquí_

_Tú miras alrededor descuidadamente_

_Finjo que te das cuenta que estoy aquí_

_Te miro a los ojos_

_Y yo soy lo que ves_

_¿Es sólo mi imaginación?_

_¿Sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo?_

_Pienso que esto podría ser amor_

_Lo digo en serio_

_¿Y si estamos hechas una para la otra?_

_Nacidas para convertirnos en las mejores amigas y amantes_

_Me quiero quedar, justo aquí, en este momento_

_Contigo, una y otra y otra vez_

_¿Y si esto fuera amor verdadero, amor, amor?_

_Yo escribo nuestros nombres en la arena_

_Imaginando nuestros planes_

_Cierro mis ojos y puedo verte_

_A ti, preguntándome si me quiero casar contigo_

_¿Es sólo mi imaginación?_

_¿Estoy loca, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo?_

_Pienso que esto podría ser amor_

_Lo digo en serio_

_¿Y si estamos hechas una para la otra?_

_Nacidas para convertirnos en las mejores amigas y amantes_

_Me quiero quedar, justo aquí, en este momento_

_Contigo, una y otra y otra vez_

_¿Y si esto fuera amor verdadero, amor, amor?_

_Yo no sé qué pensar_

_Sí esto es real o sólo es un sueño_

_En mi corazón es donde tú estas_

_Y seguiré esperando, hasta que nos conozcamos_

_¿Y si estamos hechas una para la otra?_

_Nacidas para convertirnos en las mejores amigas y amantes_

_Me quiero quedar, justo aquí, en este momento_

_Contigo, una y otra y otra vez_

_¿Y si esto fuera amor verdadero, amor, amor?_

_Tú sabes, tú realmente haces que mi corazón_

_Se pare, se pare, se pare_

_¡Oh! ¿Y si esto es amor verdadero?_

_¡Oh! ¿Y si esto es amor verdadero?_

_¡Oh! Tú haces que mi corazón se pare_

_Tú haces que mi corazón se pare_

_Tú haces que mi corazón se pare_

_Sí… ¡Oh!_

_¡Oh! Tú haces que mi corazón se pare_

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y me encantaría saber ¿qué les pareció?.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 11 – You got me (Tú me tienes)**

En lo que se convertiría en una costumbre durante el mes que aún pasaría Callie en el hospital antes de ser dada de alta, Arizona llegó muy temprano en la mañana, con la intensión de hacer sus rondas lo más pronto posible, y así tener tiempo de pasar por la habitación de Callie para verla. Unos cuantos días después también se convertiría en práctica habitual compartir la hora del almuerzo y luego en la noche, antes de irse a su casa, compartir también la cena. Ambas contaban las horas para reunirse de nuevo, esos momentos que pasaban juntas se convirtieron en su parte favorita de cada día.

Hoy estaba programada la operación de Callie. Arizona logró efectuar las rondas en tiempo record y aproximadamente a las 7:30 a.m. ya estaba entrando a la habitación para sentarse a su lado.

A esa hora normalmente Callie estaba durmiendo, pero a Arizona le encantaba llegar en esos momentos, para verla dormir, porque mientras dormía, ella no tenía que disimular sus sentimientos. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, le pasaba los dedos sobre su cabello negro y se lo recogía hacia atrás con una caricia dulce, o tomaba su mano para darle un beso o simplemente para quedarse extasiada viéndola dormir, llenándose de un increíble sentimiento de ternura hacía ella. Ya que Arizona no podía despertar a su lado, envuelta en el círculo cálido de sus brazos, por lo menos, así podía verla dormir sabiendo que ella sería lo primero que Callie vería al despertar cada mañana y que la primera sonrisa de Callie sería para ella.

Y tal como ocurriría en el transcurso de ese mes, Callie despertó y su primera sonrisa fue para Arizona quien la miraba con esa expresión cuya intensidad Callie aún no podía entender, considerando que apenas se conocían, pero que le encantaba y le llenaba el alma de la más absoluta felicidad.

Callie extasiada con esa mirada, sonriendo le dijo:

-Buenos días mi dulce patinadora, mi reina dentro y fuera del tablero de a…a…ajedrez

-Buenos días mi dulce dama ¿cómo te sientes?.

-Bien y ahora, sabiendo que estabas velando mis sueños, me siento aún mejor…, Callie dijo sonriendo, luego hizo una pausa y mirando a Arizona a los ojos, admirándola, agregó: …-¡Por Dios!, ¡que hermosa eres!, ¡me tienes comiendo en tu mano con esos gloriosos ojos azules y esos hoyuelos en tu preciosa sonrisa!, a veces, no entiendo que haces pasando tu escaso tiempo libre con una loca desmemoriada como yo, cuando debes tener una fila de mujeres suspirando por ti…

Arizona la interrumpió y le dijo: -Stop, te aseguro que esa fila de mujeres no te llega a ti ni a los talones, Calliope, tú eres divertida y encantadora y no, no me importa en absoluto que seas una loquita desmemoriada, te aseguro que es aquí contigo con quien deseo estar más que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo, es tu compañía la que me llena y me alegra el día porque…, Arizona se frenó, casi se le sale, casi termina la frase diciéndole: "porque te amo", así que tratando de continuar coherentemente lo que estaba diciendo, agrego: …-tú eres increíble, eres la mujer más bella y sexy que he conocido en toda mi vida ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo bobita?, eres hermosa y por eso tu también me tienes comiendo en tu mano.

Callie se alegró al escuchar esas palabras y exclamó: -¡Wow!, tu sí que sabes decir "Buenos días"…, luego sonriendo agregó… -Y hablando de espejos, permíteme unos minutos mientras voy al baño a asearme un poco ¿Sí?

Arizona le respondió con una sonrisa: -Sí, claro, ve, yo te espero aquí.

Callie se bajó de la cama y entró al baño, luego de unos diez minutos salió, y vio que Arizona estaba recostada al borde de la cama, entonces sin perder la oportunidad se paró al frente del ella, la miró a los ojos por un segundo, luego bajó su mirada hacía sus labios, y la besó apasionadamente. Ambas gimieron y cuando se quedaron sin aliento y separaron sus labios para buscar aire, Callie le dijo sonriendo:

-Bueno días,… y con una sonrisa pícara, agregó: …-Yo también se decir "Buenos días"

Arizona suspiró: -¡Wow!, definitivamente sí, es más, me parece que acabas de convertir en un arte, eso de decir "Buenos días".

Callie sonrió y con una mirada sexy le dijo: -¿En serio?, y creo que puedo mejorar aún más ese arte. Envolviendo con su brazo bueno la cintura de Arizona, la atrajo muy cerca y mientras la escuchaba gemir, poso sus labios en los de ella y la besó de nuevo.

Arizona envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Callie y respondió al beso apasionadamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por tenerla tan cerca de nuevo. Era como estar en el cielo. Jadeando, cuando el beso terminó, colocó su frente sobre la de Callie y dijo con la respiración entrecortada: -¡Oh Dios!, Calliope, tú misma acabas de demostrarme porque te prefiero a ti, porque es aquí contigo donde deseo estar. Estoy aquí parada y apenas puedo respirar. No he conocido a nadie que bese así, me encanta tu forma de besar, me encanta.

Callie sonrió y entre jadeos dijo: -Me alegro que así sea, porque esto es algo que pienso repetir cada vez que tenga una oportunidad, sí tú estás de acuerdo, por su puesto.

Arizona la miró a los ojos y le respondió sonriendo: -Absolutamente

Callie se apartó y mientras se subía a la cama de nuevo, para sentarse recostada a la cabecera, exclamó con la más hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro:

-¡Genial!, o como diría alguien que yo conozco: ¡YAY!. Terminó exclamando Callie mientras levantó su brazo derecho en señal de victoria tal como había visto a Arizona hacerlo.

Arizona se echó a reír y mientras se sentaba al lado de Callie le preguntó con ternura:

-Hoy es tu operación ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

-En estos momentos me siento bien, lo que no sé es como me sienta al despertar, supongo que un poco adolorida.

-Quizás eso podamos evitarlo, hablaré con Bailey para asegurarme que tengas una cantidad razonable de calmantes en el postoperatorio, y así no sentirás dolor ¿te parece?

-Perfecto, Gracias, ¿vas a observar la operación desde la galería?

-Sí, por supuesto, de hecho reprogramé todas mis cirugías del día de hoy para estar libre, lo cual me recuerda que tengo que irme en unos minutos para efectuar la única que no pude aplazar, tengo que operar a un…

Arizona no terminó de hablar, porque justo en ese momento, entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa el Dr. Alejandro Herrera, quien saludó con un gesto a Arizona y luego enfiló su mirada y su interés hacia Callie diciéndole:

-Buenos días Calliope, estas más hermosa que nunca hoy... Tengo que confesarte que eres una de las más bellas pacientes que he tenido.

Arizona sintió de nuevo como se le retorcían las entrañas por los celos, odiaba verlo piropeando a Callie tan descaradamente y decirle "Calliope". Sin poder evitarlo, la expresión de su rostro se endureció.

Callie se percató de inmediato de la mirada dura que Arizona le dirigió al médico, una expresión que ciertamente nunca le había visto antes y pensó "¿serán celos?". Aunque le encantó la posibilidad, no quiso tirar más leña al fuego, por lo cual le respondió seriamente al Dr. Herrera, sin hacer más comentarios:

-Buenos días Dr. Herrera

El Doctor dijo: -No, no, nada de "Dr. Herrera", eso es para los pacientes comunes, pero te aseguro que tú no eres nada común, llámame Alejandro, por favor, así vamos rompiendo el hielo, mira que tengo todas las intensiones de invitarte a salir una vez que te recuperes, y espero que tú aceptes mi invitación.

Callie miró a Arizona, buscando en su expresión algo que confirmara su reciente sospecha acerca de los celos de ella, y no le quedó ningún atisbo de duda cuando vio como Arizona prácticamente estaba echando chispas por los ojos. De hecho, notó que el típico color azul cielo se había oscurecido. Callie pensó que esa era su primera oportunidad para demostrarle a Arizona cuanto le importaba, así que buscó su mano y la tomó dándole un ligero apretón, ambas se miraron a los ojos por un instante, luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia el médico, Callie dijo:

-Me siento halagada Dr. Herrera, pero creo necesario aclararle algo de una vez: sí lo que usted propone en una salida en grupo con varios médicos de este hospital creo que no tendré inconvenientes en aceptar su invitación, pero si está hablando de una cita, lamento decirle que eso no será posible. Tengo toda la intensión de tener una cita con alguien en cuanto me den de alta de este hospital… Callie miró a Arizona y Arizona le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, la expresión de su rostro estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y sus hermosos ojos se estaban tornando azul cielo de nuevo… -y lamento decirle que esa cita no será con usted, lo siento. De todas formas, gracias por la invitación.

El Dr. Herrera, un poco contrariado, disimuló sus verdaderas intensiones y dijo:

-Sí, si claro me refiero a una salida en grupo. Bueno, de cualquier forma, vine a decirte que la enfermera viene en camino para prepararte, nos vemos en el OR, en dos horas ¿está bien?

-Sí, me parece perfecto, gracias Dr. Herrera.

-Genial, bueno me retiro, nos vemos, y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

En cuanto el médico salió, Callie buscó la mirada de Arizona, pero le resultó difícil porque ella tenía los ojos clavados en el piso, entonces Callie dijo, apretando un poco la mano que aún sostenía entre la de ella:

-¡Hey! Planeta Tierra llamando a la Dra. Arizona Robbins… Dra. Robbins, cambio…

Arizona sin levantar la mirada sonrió, luego lentamente subió los ojos y se enfrentó a la mirada de Callie, que era una mezcla increíble de ternura y curiosidad.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Callie le preguntó: -¿Qué pasó?

Arizona se sonrojó, de cierta forma se sentía un poco avergonzada con Callie, porque sabía que había sido incapaz de disimular sus celos, así que en un intento por restarle importancia a lo sucedido, por lo menos a los ojos de Callie, le contestó con un tono de voz casi infantil, bajando la mirada de nuevo y moviendo uno de sus pies como queriendo pisar un insecto invisible: -Nada

Callie sonrió, le enterneció la forma en que Arizona trató de tapar el sol con un dedo, entonces con la mano la acercó hacia ella y cuando la tuvo más cerca, levantó su barbilla con delicadeza para lograr que la mirara a los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Callie le dijo con ternura:

-_Dra. Robbins, cuando me den de alta en este hospital quiero invitarte a salir, una cita, ¿quieres ser mi cita?. Pensaba hacerte esta invitación luego, pero este doctor me hizo adelantar mis planes de conquista. Porque tengo toda la intensión de conquistarte Dra. Robbins, aunque me sigas ganando en a…a…ajedrez, quiero conquistarte y si aún estas sintiendo lo que acabas de sentir, o sea, un poquito de celos, permíteme aclararte algo: lo único que deseo es conquistar a la Reina… no al Rey. Supongo que por eso es que no he pegado una jugando a…a…ajedrez._ Terminó diciendo Callie con una sonrisa que derritió a Arizona.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, de hecho su rostro se ilumino de nuevo, no sólo porque le causaba mucha gracia que después de aquel balbuceo, cada vez que Callie mencionaba la palabra "ajedrez", siempre decía "a…a…ajedrez", tal como Arizona lo había pronunciado en su primer encuentro. Ella también sonrió porque sí antes se había molestado por la visita de ese médico impertinente, ahora casi que lo agradecía, sentir como Callie tomó su mano para demostrarle al médico y a ella quien le interesaba realmente, fue increíble; presenciar como Callie había declinado la invitación de una forma tan directa, fue increíble y finalmente, escuchar de Callie lo que acababa de decir, fue increíble, se sentía increíble.

Entonces Arizona con la más amplia y sincera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro le dijo a Callie:

-Me encantaría ser tu cita, pero no para que me conquistes, Calliope, porque ya me conquistaste. Y sí, me puse celosa, pero fuiste tan impresionante que lograste convertir mi rabia en alegría. Gracias Callie, gracias por ser tan increíble.

Callie, aún manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa, le dijo: -Ven Aquí.

Arizona se acercó y sus labios se rozaron, entonces Callie los acarició con sus propios labios, luego con los dientes, delicadamente, tomó el labio inferior de Arizona, lo mordió suavemente, y casi con un roce lo acarició con su lengua. Arizona gimió, sentía que le temblaban las piernas, esa forma de besar de Callie la derretía, no podía evitarlo. Entonces Callie, abrió la boca y con un gemido, fundió sus labios con los labios de Arizona, y su lengua comenzó a saborear el dulce sabor, tan misteriosamente familiar, que tanto le gustaba.

Mientras Callie hacía su magia, Arizona sintió una inmensa oleada de amor hacía ella, lo que provocó que el beso se profundizara aún más. Mientras Arizona no pudiera decirle lo que sentía, esos besos eran por ahora, su única forma de expresar la pasión y el amor casi incontenible que se desbordaba dentro de ella. Arizona estaba tan excitada que sintió que la humedad entre sus piernas era más que evidente, estaba literalmente chorreando. ¿Se preguntó si Callie estaría tan excitada como ella?.

Tomó todo de la voluntad de Arizona para no desnudar a Callie y hacerle el amor, allí mismo. En momentos como esos, verse obligada a reprimir sus deseos, resultaba prácticamente insoportable, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor a Callie de nuevo, se moría de ganas por ver su hermoso cuerpo color caramelo desnudo, por besar sus senos, por sentir su clítoris palpitando en su lengua y entre sus dedos, por sentir el calor de su cuerpo fundirse con el de ella.

Cuando el besó finalizó, Arizona no tuvo dudas, Callie estaba excitada, tan excitada como ella y lo supo porque la conocía lo suficiente como para distinguir su excitación, en su mirada, en sus gestos, en el patrón de su respiración irregular y jadeante, y lo que Callie susurró a continuación lo confirmó: -¡Arizona!, sólo era su nombre, pero ella sabía que cuando lo pronunciaba de esa manera, con esa cadencia en la voz, la excitación de Callie era más que evidente.

Tratando de recuperar un poco el autocontrol, Arizona bromeó con Callie diciéndole: -Si piensas que no me has podido ganar en el ajedrez porque quieres conquistar a la reina y no al rey, quizás deberíamos comenzar a jugar cambiando un poco las reglas.

Callie le siguió la corriente, tratando de disimular también su excitación: -¿Y cómo sería eso?

-Podríamos convertir al rey en reina y a la reina en rey, invirtiendo sus posiciones en el tablero

Callie soltó una carcajada antes de decir: -¿Un "lesbiajedrez"?

Arizona no pudo contener la carcajada tampoco: -Exacto, un "lesbiajedrez". ¿De dónde sacas todas esas ocurrencias Calliope Torres?

-Del espacio en mi cabeza que antes ocupaba mi memoria, tú sabes, la que se llevaron los extraterrestres en su nave cuando me atacaron. Si no ocupo ese espacio con algo medianamente útil me convertiría en una cabeza hueca y tú no querrías estar con una cabeza hueca ¿verdad?

Arizona con su mano recogió un mechón del cabello de Callie hacia atrás con ternura, entonces le dijo mirándola a los ojos: -No me importaría que tuvieras la cabecita hueca, pero me alegro que la hayas llenado con cosas que me hacen reír tanto y tan seguido.

-Eso está bien, sobre todo ahora que mi corazón también se está comenzando a llenar

-¿De qué se está llenando tú corazón?

-De ti…

El corazón de Arizona dio un vuelco, ¿acaso era posible que Callie estuviera comenzando a sentir por ella, algo más que la obvia atracción física?. Ella no quería forzar la situación, su intención desde el mismo momento en que decidió reconquistar a Callie era ir despacio, se moría de ganas por decirle "Te amo Calliope, estoy enamorada de ti", pero no creía que ese momento había llegado todavía, así que sólo se limitó a decir:

-El mío también.

Callie se emocionó, aún no se sentía capaz de comunicar sus sentimientos, le parecía que era demasiado pronto para eso, sin embargo, lo que tenía claro era que se estaba enamorando de Arizona, de todas las personas que normalmente la visitaban, era con Arizona con quien se sentía más a gusto, y la extrañaba mucho cuando ella no estaba a su lado, y cuando la veía entrar a su habitación de nuevo, su corazón siempre se aceleraba mientras que su estómago se convertía otra vez en el hogar de miles de maripositas. No se atrevía a confesarle nada de eso, pero el hecho de que no lo dijera no significa que no lo sintiera.

**You got me **

_Estoy atrapada en ti y mis ojos sonríen _

_No puedo fingir aunque trate de esconderlo_

_Me gustas, Me gustas_

_Creo que sentí que mi corazón se saltó un latido_

_Estoy aquí parada y apenas puedo respirar_

_Me tienes, Sí, Me tienes_

_La manera en que tomas mi mano es tan dulce_

_Y esa sonrisa torcida de ti_

_Me mata_

_Oh, no me puedo saciar_

_Cuánto más necesito para llenarme?_

_Se siente tan bien, ha de ser amor_

_Es todo lo que he soñado_

_Me rindo, Me entrego, Me voy, Empecemos_

_Porque no importa lo que haga_

_Mi corazón está lleno de ti_

_No me imagino cómo sería_

_Vivir cada día de esta vida_

_Sin ti, Sin ti_

_Una mirada de ti, Se que comprendes_

_Este desastre en el que estamos_

_Sabes que esta fuera de nuestras manos_

_Oh, no me puedo saciar_

_Cuanto más necesito para llenarme?_

_Se siente tan bien, ha de ser amor_

_Es todo lo que he soñado_

_Me rindo, Me entrego, Me voy, Empecemos_

_Porque no importa lo que haga_

_Mi corazón está lleno de ti_

_Espero que siempre nos sintamos así_

_Sé que así será _

_Y en mi corazón sé que siempre te quedarás_

_Oh, no me puedo saciar_

_Cuanto más necesito para llenarme?_

_Se siente tan bien, ha de ser amor_

_Es todo lo que he soñado_

_Me rindo, Me entrego, Me voy, Empecemos_

_Porque no importa lo que haga_

_My corazón está lleno de ti_

_Oh, Me tienes, Me tienes_

_Oh, Oh, Me tienes, Me tienes_

Callie acercó su boca a los labios de Arizona, con la intensión de besarla, sin embargo, tuvo que apartarse ante la llegada de la enfermera que, suponía, había enviado el Dr. Herrera para prepararla para la operación.

La enfermera dijo sonriendo: -Buenos días Dra. Torres, buenos días Dra. Robbins, si me permiten tengo que prepararla para su operación.

Callie asintió, entonces dio una breve mirada hacia Arizona y le dijo:

-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

-Por supuesto, le contestó Arizona sonriendo

-Genial,… Callie la atrajo posando su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios, …-Deséame suerte, ah y habla con Bailey por favor, acerca de los sedantes ¿Sí?

Arizona le dio otro beso breve y le contesto: -Seguro que sí, ¡buena suerte!. Diciendo eso, salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada llena de amor a Callie justo antes de salir.

Callie detectó su mirada y se estremeció, pensando para sí misma: "¡Dios del Cielo!, ¡Esa mirada!, ¿Qué significa esa mirada?, sigo sin entenderla, pero me encanta, me encanta".

La operación de Callie se desarrolló sin mayores inconvenientes, aunque la fijación de los huesos de sus brazo izquierdo tomó un poco de más del tiempo esperado, ya que además de posicionar correctamente el húmero, el Dr. Herrera prefirió reforzar las uniones de las múltiples fracturas que sufrió Callie en el cúbito y especialmente en el radio. Arizona, observó casi toda la operación al salir de la que ella misma tuvo que practicar. Desde la galería del OR se dio cuenta que el Dr. Herrera era muy buen médico, no tanto como Callie, pero era bastante bueno. También se dio cuenta que Callie había tenido razón con respecto a sus potenciales dolores postoperatorios, ya que prácticamente habían reconstruido su brazo, algo que ha debido hacerse cuando la operaron a raíz del accidente, pero que fue imposible, debido a que no contaban en ese momento con un cirujano ortopédico.

Arizona esperó a que Bailey, quien también estuvo presente en la operación, saliera del quirófano para hablarle acerca de que Callie pudiera disponer de la cantidad apropiada de medicamentos para el dolor. Bailey estuvo de acuerdo con ella, sabiendo que ella se enfrentaría a un infierno de dolor si no contaba con la dosis de calmantes necesaria, así que le ordenó a la enfermera que anotara en la hoja de historia la dosis de calmantes, por lo menos durante las próximas 24 horas.

Una vez que sacaron a Callie de la sala de recuperación y la condujeron hasta su habitación, Arizona la escoltó, y se sentó a su lado a esperar que despertara. Mientras esperaba, Mark, Lexie, Teddy y Cristina pasaron por la habitación para preguntar por el estado de Callie y a los cuatro Arizona le informó que todo había salido bien. Ellos se mostraron complacidos y cada uno, en su momento, se fueron retirando de la habitación a cumplir con las operaciones propias que tenían programadas, que no era el caso de Arizona porque ella había reprogramado todas sus operaciones para el día siguiente, con la intensión de permanecer todo el tiempo al lado de Callie, incluso quedarse toda la noche en el hospital, si era necesario.

Cuando Callie finalmente comenzó a despertar, se alegró de que Arizona estuviera su lado, le preguntó vagamente como había salido todo y ella le respondió dulcemente tomándola de su mano que todo había salido bien. Callie volvió a quedarse dormida hasta aproximadamente las 6:30 p.m. cuando se notaba más despierta pero aún bajo los efectos de los sedantes para el dolor.

Cuando Callie abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Arizona, ella le sonrió y con una dulzura indescriptible en su mirada le dijo:

-Hola Mi Bella Durmiente ¿cómo te sientes?

Callie sonrió, y arrastrando las palabras por efectos de los fuertes calmantes dijo:

-Hoa mi reinaa dintro y fueraa del tabluero de ajedreeez, mi pichirruchi.

Arizona sonrió, esa expresión que usó Callie le hizo gracia, era una palabra cómica y se oía tierna en sus labios. En realidad Callie estaba adorable en ese estado.

-Mi Vida, ¿Qué es eso? ¿"Pichirruchi"?

-No tuengo ni la menoor ideaa. Callie hizo un gesto con el dedo índice de su mano, como para que Arizona se acercara más a ella.

Arizona, sonriendo divertida por ver y escuchar a una Callie totalmente drogada por los medicamentos, se acercó más hacia ella. Callie, trató de tomar su mano pero no acertó, entonces le dijo: -Acercatee maaas, quierou decirtee un secreitiito.

Arizona acercó su oído a la boca de Callie, para escuchar el secreto:

Callie hablo en español: -Yo creoo, me pariece, quee… que meee estooy enamoraaando de ti, mi pichirruchiii, je, je

Arizona se estremeció, ¿Callie había pronunciado la palabra "enamorando" en medio de sus balbuceos?, Arizona no sabía muchas palabras en español, pero esa si la conocía, así que le dijo a Callie casi con ansiedad: -¿Me podrías repetir el secreto, pero en inglés?

Callie movió su cabeza mirando hacia ambos lados: -¿Quee inglésss? Aquí noo hay ninguun inglés. Solo unaa amedicanaa hemoosa de ojoss azuliitos y una latinaa meedio locaa, o seaa, yo, je, jee. Pedoo soy sexyy ¿verdaa? Soy seeexy… y…y calieente muy calientee Siii

Arizona soltó una carcajada, luego dijo: -Si mí Amor eres increíblemente sexy y hot, pero ahora repíteme ese secreto, anda Callie, dímelo de nuevo, por favor.

-¿Quée, que secreito?... Aaaah sí el secretoo

-Pero no se dicees a naaadie ¿verdaa?

-A nadie, a nadie, te lo prometo

-Oook, Yo mee estoyyy fallll falll fallll in loveee contigoo, ahoda si mee entendistee o tengoo quee repetiiiir?

A Arizona se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tomándola de la mano le dijo:

-No, mi Amor, ya te entendí, y ¿sabes una cosa?, espero que no recuerdes esto mañana, pero ya no puedo aguantarlo más dentro de mi garganta, yo también te amo Calliope, estoy enamorada de ti como una loca, te amo

-En seedio?, peroo nooo llorees mi pichirruuuchi, veeen acaa, acuesta conmigooo un ratiitoo, andaa veeen.

Callie intentó moverse para darle espacio a Arizona, posiblemente pensó que lo había hecho, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, de todas formas a Arizona no le importó recostarse al lado de Callie aunque dejara medio cuerpo fuera de la cama. Se acostó de medio lado y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro bueno de ella. A pesar de lo incómodo de la posición, se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca, sintiendo su calor. Unos minutos después Callie se quedó dormida de nuevo, sin embargo, Arizona no se movió en la siguiente media hora y mientras estaba así tan cerca de ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, por todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior ¡Callie le había dicho que se estaba enamorando de ella!, ¡Oh Dios, eso era increíble!.

Cuando una enfermera entró para chequear la vía, Arizona se levantó de la cama y se acostó en la cama auxiliar que había pedido que le colocaran dentro de la habitación. Al poco rato se quedó dormida y soñó con Callie, soñó que estaban montadas en un avión, alternando besos con sonrisas. A las 6:30 a.m., Arizona despertó, nunca supo hacia donde se dirigía ese avión, pero lo que si sabía era que nunca había experimentado una felicidad como esa y de pronto una duda cruzó por su mente ¿Estaría ese vuelo en su futuro con Callie o ese fue el vuelo que había perdido al dejarla en el aeropuerto rumbo a África?.

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, una cosa era cierta para Arizona, mientras más se acercaba a Callie de nuevo, más grande se hacía su miedo de perderla para siempre, porque todo era muy frágil aún. Callie no sabía que ellas dos habían compartido una relación antes del accidente, no sabía que había sido abandonada por ella en un aeropuerto. Quizás era hora de comenzar a decir algunas verdades. Sí Callie se estaba enamorando de nuevo, había llegado el momento de comenzar a decir la verdad, antes de que se sintiera burlada o engañada en sus sentimientos.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Y ahora díganme, ¿verdad que el picante sirve para algo?**

* * *

**Cronograma de publicación semana del 20 al 26 de Agosto de 2012:**

**Martes 21/08/2012: "Little Earthquakes" en español – Capítulo 17 **_(Quienes siguen esta hermosa historia, estoy segura que este capítulo les encantará, es muy especial)_

**Miércoles 22/08/2012: Epidemia – Capítulo 12 **_(Este es uno de los capítulos más divertidos que he escrito hasta ahora)_

**Jueves 23/08/2012: Epidemia – Capítulo 13 **_(…Y este es, como decimos en Venezuela: "impelable", o sea, el que se lo pele pierde…, bueno, a ver si me explico: no se lo pueden perder, je, je). _

**¡Feliz fin de semana!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 12 – Jump (Salta)**

A las 7:00 a.m. Callie aún dormía y era muy posible que continuara así por unas cuantas horas más, tomando en cuenta que aún estaba bajo los efectos de los calmantes, aunque en menor cantidad porque Bailey ordenó ir bajando el nivel de sedación progresivamente. Por ello Arizona decidió darse un baño rápido en los vestidores y hacer sus rondas temprano.

En esta oportunidad las rondas tomaron más tiempo de lo habitual y sólo fue hasta las 11:00 a.m. que Arizona consiguió un tiempo para ir a ver a Callie. Cuando llegó a la habitación Teddy estaba con ella, la saludó y vio que Callie estaba brincando en la cama, literalmente. Cuando vio a Arizona sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de saludo, pero los brincos continuaron.

Arizona extrañada y divertida al mismo tiempo, le preguntó a Teddy: -¿Qué bicho le picó ahora?

Teddy sonriendo le contestó: -Ella me vio los audífonos del iPod colgando de mi cuello y me lo pidió, y ahora como verás está bailando.

Arizona sonrió, y dijo: -Definitivamente las drogas que dan en este hospital son muy buenas

Callie se quitó uno de los audífonos y estirando la mano con uno de ellos, le dijo a Arizona:

-Música, me encanta música, ¿quieres un poco?

Arizona se acercó y dijo mientras se colocaba el audífono que Callie le ofrecía: -Vamos a ver que estas escuchando. En ese momento Callie estaba oyendo "Edge of Glory" de Lady Gaga. Un momento después Callie comenzó a cantar, después siguió saltando en la cama al ritmo de la música –_I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, I'm on the edge, The edge, The edge…_

Arizona sonriendo le dijo a Teddy: -Sí Callie no recupera la memoria podría dedicarse al canto, ¿escuchaste la voz que tiene?

Teddy dijo: -Oh sí, y está drogada, ¡no me la imagino buena y sana! ¡Que voz! Podría ser millonaria con esa voz

Callie escuchó lo que conversaban y dijo: -Mi Pichirruchi también, millonaria siiii

Arizona se rió y le dijo a Callie: -Me gusta cantar, pero yo no tengo esa voz

-Tu millonaria con ojos

-¿Qué?

-Tú cierras ojos y cobras para abrirlos y así los demás pueden mirar, entonces Arizona millonaria, como póker: pagar por ver. Tus ojos bonitos, me gustan ojos, me gusta color azul, me gusta como miran a mí.

Arizona soltó una sonora carcajada, sí Callie era divertida "buena y sana" como Teddy dijo, Callie drogada era sencillamente encantadora. Cuando pudo hablar, le dijo a Callie:

-Yo no creo que la gente pague para ver mis ojos

-Yo sí pago, mucho pago

Arizona le dedicó una sonrisa y tomándola de la mano le dijo:

-Para ti son gratis, tú jamás tendrás que pagar para ver mis ojos cuando los quieras ver

Callie sonrió, con esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba todo su bello rostro y dijo:

-Entonces yo no cobrar a ti por cantar… y mirando a Teddy agregó: …-A ti tampoco yo cobrarte, tus ojos bonitos también, solo que me gusta más azul que verde

Teddy sonriendo le contestó: -Gracias Callie, te lo agradezco ¡ah! y gracias por el piropo

Callie cambio el tema, cosa muy fácil en su actual estado de locura temporal por efecto de las drogas

-Yo quiero jugar póker, quiero a Arizona pagar por ver otra vez

Teddy se quedó en blanco y le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Arizona, quien sólo sonrió con picardía mientras le decía a Callie: -No tenemos que jugar póker, para repetir…

Callie la interrumpió: -¿En serio?, bueno… y agarrándola por el cuello la atrajo hacía ella y le plantó un beso en la boca que la dejó sin aliento. Cuando el beso finalizó Callie levantó su brazo bueno y un poco su brazo malo enyesado, que no le dolía ni un poco y exclamó: -¡YAY!

Al momento siguiente Callie se acostó de nuevo poniendo su cabeza sobre la almohada y comenzó a bostezar mientras decía: -Dentro de un rato, otra partida ¿sí?. Tengo sueño… Otro bostezo… -Arizona, me gusta besar a ti, me gustan ojos… Otro bostezo… -me gusta sonrisa, me gustan hoyuelitos que acompañan sonrisa… Otro bostezo…-Me gustaaa...tuuu… Pichirruchiiii…Callie comenzó a arrastrar las palabras mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella, luego se quedó profundamente dormida de nuevo. Sólo se escuchaba un ligero ronquido

Arizona, aún buscando aire para respirar, excitada y estremecida por ese beso, se sonrojó cuando escuchó a Teddy decir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios: -Te lo dije Robbins, yo sabía que podías ¡YAY!

Arizona, algo apenada le contestó: -Disculpa Teddy, eso no me lo esperaba, no en este momento

-No te disculpes, no tienes por qué, es emocionante, y… ¿no es la primera vez?, ¿verdad?

Arizona sonrió y dijo: -No, no es la primera vez, pero cada vez me besa, es como si lo fuera. Arizona se sentó al lado de Teddy y le dijo emocionada: -Anoche Callie, estaba más drogada que ahora y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

-¿Qué?, preguntó Teddy entusiasmada

-Me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí, me lo dijo uniendo el español con el inglés, pero me lo dijo Teddy y yo me emocioné y luego… el entusiasmo en la voz y en la mirada de Arizona disminuyó un poco, ella continuó diciendo: …luego sentí miedo de nuevo, porque si ella se está enamorando de mi otra vez, eso significa que tengo que romper la burbuja, voy a tener que dar el salto y decirle la verdad, antes de lo que esperaba y me da miedo que ella me rechace si le digo quienes somos en realidad y lo que yo le hice en aquel aeropuerto.

Teddy tomó una mano de Arizona y le dijo: -Amiga, eso es algo que vas a tener que hacer tarde o temprano, pero no te pongas así, tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntas y que mejor prueba que ese beso que acabo de presenciar, sólo han pasado dos semanas y míralas, casi podría jurarte que puedo ver las chispas que ustedes sueltan cuando están juntas, por eso ustedes son mi pareja preferida, lo que ustedes tienen es algo muy raro de ver y no lo digo porque ambas sean mujeres, no, ustedes dos se aman y verlas es inspirador

-¿En serio?

-¿Estas bromeando?. Claro que sí Arizona, no tengas miedo a romper la burbuja. No tengas miedo de dar ese salto. No consideres eso como un obstáculo, sino como un paso más para estar con ella de nuevo. Si no le dices la verdad, no podrías continuar, porque si dejas pasar mucho tiempo se convertiría en una mentira y eso sí sería un problema

-En eso tienes razón, Sebastián me dijo lo mismo, es más, él me dijo que eso era mentir y que el permanecería sólo cubriéndome por un tiempo, porque a los amigos no se le dice mentiras y que si yo no se lo decía, el lo haría

-¿En serio te dijo eso?

-Sí, me lo dijo y el tiene razón, y tú también tienes razón, sólo que me da un poco de miedo.

-Rompe la burbuja, tal como lo hiciste aquella vez que tú y Callie decidieron vivir juntas ¿recuerdas?

-En realidad esa vez fue Callie quien la rompió, cuando me propuso que viviéramos juntas, pero es que esta nueva burbuja también es bonita y rosadita

Teddy se paró de su silla, tenía que ir a visitar a un paciente y mientras lo hacía, apretó la mano de Arizona. Antes de salir de la habitación, le dijo:

-Tengo que ir a ver un paciente, luego seguimos conversando, pero… tienes que dar el salto, rompe la burbuja, esta vez no puedes permitir que sea Callie quien la rompa, las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas si ella descubre la verdad por otros medios, esta vez debes ser tú quien lo haga, rompe la burbuja, da el salto, mientras más esperes, más tiempo estarías perdiendo para lo que en definitiva deseas lograr: recuperarla

Teddy tenía razón, si Callie descubría la verdad antes de que Arizona se la dijera, ella se sentiría engañada y eso sería realmente desastroso, tendría que buscar el momento para hacerlo, pero era más que obvio que no podía esperar demasiado para hacerlo. Tendría que dar el salto.

**Jump **

_Hay mucho que aprender en un lugar _

_cuanto más espero, más tiempo pierdo _

_No tengo mucho tiempo que perder _

_es el momento de hacerme mi propio camino _

_Me da miedo lo que afrontaré _

_Pero me da más miedo quedarme _

_Voy por mi propio camino _

_y puedo hacerlo sola _

_Trabajaré y lucharé hasta encontrar mi propio lugar _

_¿Estás preparado para saltar? _

_prepárate a saltar _

_nunca jamás mires atrás, cariño _

_Sí, estoy preparada para saltar _

_simplemente coge mis manos _

_prepárate a saltar _

_Mis hermanas y yo aprendimos la lección desde el principio _

_de lo único de lo que puedes depender es de tu familia _

_Y la vida te va a tirar como las ramas de un árbol _

_se mece, se balancea y se dobla hasta que te hace ver_

_¿Estás preparado para saltar? _

_prepárate a saltar _

_nunca jamás mires atrás, cariño _

_Sí, estoy preparada para saltar _

_simplemente coge mis manos _

_prepárate a... ¿estás preparado?_

_Hay mucho que aprender en un lugar _

_cuanto más esperas, más tiempo pierdes_

_Trabajaré y lucharé hasta encontrar mi propio lugar _

_Se mece, se balancea y se dobla hasta que lo haces tuyo _

_Puedo hacerlo sola… (mis hermanas y yo, mis hermanas y yo)… _

_¿Estás preparado para saltar? _

_prepárate a saltar _

_nunca jamás mires atrás, cariño _

_Sí, estoy preparada para saltar _

_simplemente coge mis manos _

_prepárate a saltar _

_¿Estás preparado para saltar? _

_prepárate a saltar _

_nunca jamás mires atrás, cariño_

_Sí, estoy preparada para saltar _

_simplemente coge mis manos _

_Prepárate a... ¿estás preparado?_

Dos semanas después de la operación, Arizona estaba más que decidida a dar el salto, pero aún no había conseguido el momento ideal para decirle la verdad a Callie, ella estaba tan alegre... Callie había pasado casi toda la primera semana escuchando el iPod de Teddy y cada vez se entusiasmaba más con ese artefacto, así que Arizona decidió regalarle uno propio, esa sería probablemente la única forma en que Teddy podría escuchar música de nuevo, aunque a ella no le importaba porque también le encantaba escuchar a Callie cantar.

Así que muchas veces se encontraban las tres en la habitación cantando alguna canción. Esos momentos le traían muchos recuerdos gratos a Arizona, cuando rememoraba las incontables horas divertidas que había compartido con Callie cantando a dúo con ella con el karaoke que tenían en su apartamento. La mayoría de la veces, la potente voz de Callie opacaba la de Arizona, entonces riendo, Callie trataba de cantar bajito para que la voz de Arizona se escuchara, cosa que ahora, en dúo con Teddy no era necesario, porque juntas Arizona y Teddy llegaban a no verse tan opacadas por la voz de Callie, bueno, casi nunca.

Las visitas de Sebastián también continuaron, los tres la pasaban "súper", como decía Sebastián, jugando Monopolio o Uno. También continuaron las partidas de póker entre Callie, Teddy, Mark y Arizona, seguían apostando con el dinero falso del monopolio, la mayoría de las veces Callie era quien los desbancaba y en algún momento del juego, cuando las circunstancias lo permitían, Arizona "pagaba por ver", quedando sin aliento con los besos apasionados de Callie.

Y por supuesto, al cambiar las reglas del juego, Callie se hacía cada día más experta jugando "Lesbiajedrez", ella decía que ahora su motivación era distinta porque le encantaba "conquistar a su reina blanca". Por ser Callie la morena y Arizona la rubia, acordaron que Callie siempre jugaría con las piezas negras y Arizona con las piezas blancas.

Un día en medio de una partida muy interesante que Arizona estaba a punto de perder por tercera o cuarta vez, en esa semana, Teddy entró a la habitación con una caja de bombones para Callie. Cuando Teddy vio el tablero quedó un tanto confundida, no entendía como ambos reyes estaban acabados y la partida aún continuaba. Cuando Callie vio la cara de confusión de Teddy, ella sonrió y le dijo:

-Sí esos bombones son para mí, estoy dispuesta a decirte a qué estamos jugando Arizona y yo

-Claro que son para ti, le dijo Teddy sonriendo y ofreciéndole la caja de bombones

-Gracias Teddy, tú sabes que me encanta el chocolate. Ahora sí, te lo ganaste: Arizona y yo estamos jugando "Lesbiajedrez"

-¿Qué, qué?, preguntó Teddy sonriendo

Arizona casi riendo a carcajadas le dijo: -Es "Lesbiajedrez", la reina es el rey y el rey es la reina

Teddy soltó una sonora carcajada y luego dijo: -Ustedes dos son un caso, "Lesbiajedrez" ¿a quién de ustedes se le ocurrió eso?

La dos contestaron al mismo tiempo. Callie dijo: -A Arizona y Arizona dijo: -A Callie

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y se rieron, mientras Teddy dijo moviendo la cabeza: -Tal parece que en ese punto aún no se han puesto de acuerdo.

Mientras las tres se reían, Callie abrió la caja de bombones que le había traído Teddy. Los chocolates venían envueltos en papeles brillantes de diferentes colores sobre un hermoso molde cubierto por papel crepé de color dorado, uno de ellos, llamó especialmente la atención de Callie, tenía forma de corazón y venía envuelto en un papel muy brillante de color rojo fuego. Entonces a Callie se le ocurrió una idea y le dijo a Teddy:

-Antes de comenzar a repartir estos hermosos y deliciosos bombones ¿puedo tomar uno?, ya se es de mala educación no invitar primero, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que uno de ellos en particular lo agarre alguna de ustedes.

Teddy le dijo: -Ok, aceptado

Arizona le dijo: -Ok, pero apúrate en elegir el tuyo, porque yo también me muero por comerme uno de esos bombones.

Callie sonrió y dijo: -Ok y sin decir más palabras, tomó el que tenía forma de corazón para que Arizona no lo viera, volteó la caja y desparramó el resto de los chocolates sobre la cama, mientras las otras dos mujeres la miraban atónitas, Callie no les hizo caso. Luego tomó tres piezas del tablero de ajedrez, entonces fue Arizona quien protestó diciendo:

-¡Callie! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que estamos jugando, además dijiste que ibas a agarrar un bombón primero no que ibas a desbaratar la caja.

Callie sonriendo con una mirada pícara, le dijo: -Paciencia Arizona, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo

Arizona sonriendo replicó: -Más te vale

Callie tomó el papel dorado y lo colocó al fondo de la caja ahora vacía, colocó adentro las tres piezas de ajedrez y el chocolate con forma de corazón, cerró la caja y entonces se la ofreció a Arizona diciéndole: -Para ti, pero no la muevas al abrirla, de lo contrario se me puede dañar el mensaje.

Arizona hizo una mueca y tomó la caja cerrada que le ofreció Callie, con mucho cuidado para no mover su contenido, la abrió y Callie sonrió cuando percibió la emoción de Arizona reflejada en su mirada brillante y su hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos.

Callie había colocado dentro de la caja, a la izquierda: las dos torres negras, en el medio: el chocolate con forma de corazón y a la derecha: la reina blanca. Arizona sonriendo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos marrones brillantes y la enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Callie. El mensaje era tan original como obvio: "Torres ama a la Reina Blanca", igual a "Torres ama a Arizona" ó "Callie ama a Arizona"

Cuando Teddy vio saltar las chispas en las miradas de ambas mujeres no aguantó la curiosidad y se asomó a ver el contenido de la caja que Arizona aún sostenía en sus manos, entonces sonriendo exclamó:

-¡Wow!, esa es la más brillante y original declaración de amor que he visto en toda mi vida.

Arizona aún sonriendo, se volteo a ver a Teddy y entonces Teddy le guiño un ojo.

Teddy sabiendo que ese momento era sólo para ser compartido por Callie y Arizona, dijo: -Ya vengo, tengo que ir al baño.

Cuando las dos mujeres se quedaron solas, Arizona colocó la caja cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se lanzó hacia Callie rodeando su cuello con los brazos, entonces con sus rostros muy cerca, le dijo a Callie:

-Estoy de acuerdo con Teddy, sólo a alguien como a ti se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan brillante y original como eso, ¿sabes algo? La Reina Blanca también ama a Torres

Callie sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de Arizona, acariciándolos, luego profundizó el roce y ambas se besaron apasionadamente. Mientras el beso se prolongaba, el corazón de Arizona palpitaba con más y más fuerza, esa había sido sin duda alguna, una declaración de amor, muy al estilo Calliope Torres.

El beso finalizó y ambas jadeando rozaron sus frentes, entonces se regalaron una enorme y bella sonrisa. Luego se separaron, sabiendo que Teddy estaba dentro del baño, esperando ser invitada de nuevo. Arizona dijo en voz alta: -Teddy ya puedes salir

Teddy dijo: -Ok y salió del baño.

Luego Callie encendió el iPod que Arizona le regaló y lo conectó a las cornetas externas que ella también le había regalado y las tres comenzaron a cantar, incluso algunas canciones en español cuyo significado no entendían pero que ya se sabían de tanto escuchárselas a Callie.

Pasaron momentos realmente divertidos. Una hora después Teddy y Arizona se dispusieron a salir de la habitación a fin de prepararse para efectuar una operación a una niña de 12 años, Arizona le dio un breve beso en la boca a Callie y ambas compartieron una enorme sonrisa. Antes de salir se cruzaron en la puerta con Mark Sloan, quien venía a pasar un rato con Callie. Los tres se saludaron y Mark entró, sentándose al lado de Callie.

-Hola Torres ¿cómo estás?

Callie sonrió: -Muy bien Mark, menos mal que viniste, tengo que hacerte una consulta.

-¿Acerca de las operaciones que has estado viendo en video?

-No Mark, quiero preguntarte acerca del Método "Sloan", una clase teórica Mark, no una clase práctica

Mark sonrió y dijo: -Es un poco difícil darte sólo una clase teórica

Callie le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-Inténtalo

-¿Y para que quieres saber?, mejor dicho ¿Para quién quieres saber?, le preguntó Mark con picardía

-Mark no te hagas…, le respondió Callie, …-tú lo sabes perfectamente, para Arizona

Mark suspiró y dijo: -Ok, lo intentaré

-Gracias, soy toda oídos, dijo Callie entusiasmada

-Bueno, las mujeres tienen en su vagina dos lugares especialmente sensibles, su clítoris y un punto dentro de su abertura, este punto puede variar de posición en cada mujer, más afuera o más adentro, pero siempre se encuentra en la pared interna, la que está más cercana al clítoris. Sin embargo, para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, la regla siempre debe ser excitar primero, tocar esos puntos después…

…-Tú sabrás el grado de excitación de una mujer no sólo por sus gemidos y sus jadeos, esos se pueden fingir, lo que no pueden fingir es la humedad en su vagina, hay no hay engaño posible, mientras más húmeda esté la vagina, más excitada está la mujer. Eso es una regla...

…-Una vez que consigues excitarlas, pueden excitarlas aún más; un método infalible para eso es hacerlas esperar, es decir, antes de acariciar su clítoris o de estimular su abertura con rítmicos movimientos hacia dentro y hacia afuera, la haces esperar, acaricias rozando sus puntos sensibles sin tocarlos directamente, eso sin duda las excitará mucho más y hará que el orgasmo sea más placentero...

…-También puedes alternar entre el clítoris y la abertura, justo cuando están a punto de llegar al borde. Para alargar el placer, puedes hacer cambios de velocidad en la intensidad de la caricia sobre el clítoris. Y una vez que la hagas llegar casi al borde, si lo acaricias muy lentamente, casi rozándolo, y lo haces durante algunos minutos sin cambiar la velocidad, despacio, lentamente, wow, eso seguro la hará excitarse al máximo...

…-Es algo así como un tira y encoge, como si estuvieras pescando, le das cuerda, luego recoges, le das cuerda, luego recoges de nuevo, con ello aumentarás más y más su deseo y puedes estar segura que mientras más grande sea ese deseo, que siempre estará acompañados de gemidos y jadeos, más intenso será el orgasmo, y si lo haces realmente bien, no será un orgasmo lo que consigas sino un clímax o un orgasmo múltiple...

…-Una vez que consigas el orgasmo o el clímax, debes mantener la caricia unos instantes más para lograr alargar el placer lo más posible en el tiempo…

…-El truco en definitiva es leer el lenguaje corporal, ese lenguaje te dirá el grado de excitación que estas logrando con lo que estás haciendo en ese momento, estar pendiente del patrón de su respiración, los gemidos, los jadeos, los arqueos de cadera y los temblores. Si realmente lo estás haciendo bien, notarás que sus piernas o sus caderas o ambas comienzan a temblar sin control. Y sabrás cuando está edificando el orgasmo porque normalmente tensará todos y cada uno de sus músculos…

…-Eso sí para la excitación inicial, cada persona tiene puntos más sensibles que otros, en la mayoría de los casos un beso apasionado es infalible para comenzar a excitar, también tus propios gemidos y jadeos normalmente son muy excitantes para la otra persona y si tú acabas mientras le haces el amor, eso seguro será demasiado excitante, pero en cuanto a los puntos sensibles del cuerpo, para lograr la excitación inicial, esos dependen de cada quien.

Callie estaba excitada escuchando a Mark, mientras él le hablaba imaginaba que estaba haciendo todo eso con Arizona y ella noto como su propia vagina se humedeció, en realidad se empapó. También notó que al pobre Mark, cada vez le costaba más seguir hablando, el también se estaba excitando. Cuando el hizo una pausa, para tomar agua e un intento por auto controlarse, ella le dijo:

-En general ¿Cuáles podrían ser esos puntos sensibles?

Mark le contestó: -Eso depende... De pronto hizo una pausa porque se le ocurrió una idea, así que le dijo a Callie mirando el reloj: …-Callie ya vuelvo, tengo que atender a un paciente que tiene una cita en cinco minutos, es una consulta rápida, sólo tengo que retirarle unos puntos de sutura, en 10, 15 minutos máximo vuelvo ¿Ok?

Callie le dijo: -Ok, pero regresa ¿Sí?

-Por su puesto, ya vuelvo. Diciendo esto salió de la habitación. El no tenía ningún paciente esperando, necesitaba hablar con Arizona, así que se lavó y entró al quirófano donde ella estaba operando a su paciente junto con Teddy.

Cuando Arizona lo vio, parado a su lado le pregunto:

-Mark ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿todo está bien?

-Sí, todo está bien. Vine a hacerte una consulta

-Ok, Mark, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

Mark se lo lanzó sin anestesia: -Arizona ¿Cuáles son tus puntos débiles?, sexualmente hablando, quiero decir.

Arizona puso los ojos, Teddy que estaba escuchando también frunció el seño, intrigada, entonces Arizona, le preguntó a Mark enfadada:

-¿Qué clase de consulta es esa Mark?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Mark levantó la vista, como si la pregunta que acababa de hacer fuera lo más natural del mundo, luego inspiró aire, exhaló y dijo: -Tú sabes que el cerebro de Callie es como el disco duro de una computadora y cuando tuvo el accidente toda la información se borró, toda la memoria hizo "cap up". Entonces, así como ocurre con una computadora, para que vuelva a funcionar, hay que reiniciar el disco duro y cargarle los programas, hay que cargarle Windows, Adobe, el explorador de internet, etc. Pues bien, yo estoy cargándole ahora el "Método Sloan", el mismo que le enseñé cuando iba a comenzar a tener relaciones con Érica Hahn, pero es obvio que ese programa sufrió actualizaciones contigo y esas no me las sé. Si quiero cargar bien el programa debería incluir esas actualizaciones ¿no crees?

Arizona aún más enfadada, le pregunto: -¿De qué demonios estás hablando Mark?, ¿Qué es eso del Método "Sloan"?, "¡Érica Hahn!", "¡Actualizaciones!", ¿Qué diablos?...

Mark se estaba comenzando a impacientar, así que trató de explicarlo desde un principio:

-Cuando Callie tuvo su primer encuentro sexual con Érica Hahn, el primero de toda su vida con una mujer, ella me dijo que había sido horrible, pero que ella cuando hacía algo, lo quería hacer bien, lo quería hacer perfecto, entonces me pidió que le explicara y yo le di una clase: el Método "Sloan", y luego todo salió bien, tan bien que Érica lloró de la emoción y le dijo a Callie que había visto las hojas, no sé qué diablos significa eso, pero eso fue lo que le dijo.

Arizona se incomodó aún más al imaginarse a Callie y a Mark juntos, pero en el fondo no sabía si molestarse más de lo que ya estaba o reírse, ella sí sabía lo que significaba "ver las hojas", Callie se lo había contado una vez y de hecho Callie la había hecho "ver las hojas" a ella también muchas, muchas veces y eso sin ser miope. Así que Arizona, suspiró y trató de mantenerse neutral para la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Y por qué me estas preguntando eso a mi ahora?

-Porque Callie me pidió que esta vez le diera una clase teórica y quiero explicarle bien, ella está ahora en su habitación, esperando por mí para que yo finalice la explicación, yo le dije que iba a ver a un paciente, pero en realidad viene a preguntarte esto a ti. Anda Arizona, no te molestes conmigo, yo sólo quiero ayudar, no tienes idea de lo que me ha costado hablarle de eso, tratando de mantenerme tranquilo, pero esto es para ti no para mi, ella me preguntó eso por ti, es obvio que quiere tener sexo contigo otra vez, por eso necesito que me actualices. ¿O es que acaso quieres encontrarte con una "recién nacida" de nuevo cuando vuelvan a hacer el amor?

Ahora si es verdad que Arizona se quedó en una pieza, prácticamente muda de la impresión, ¡Callie estaba pensando en hacer el amor con ella y estaba preguntando para prepararse para eso!. Si no hubiera sido, por el "pequeño detalle" de que era Mark Sloan quien le estaba preguntando algo tan intimo, seguramente saltaría de la emoción en pleno quirófano. En lugar de eso se rió nerviosamente, no sabía que decir, si decir o no decir nada, si mandar a la porra a Mark Sloan con sus preguntas impertinentes o agradecerle por sus evidentes buenas intensiones.

Finalmente Arizona, resignada, dijo en voz muy baja: -Tratándose de Callie su sola presencia me… excita, sólo pensar en ella es suficiente para… contestando a tu pregunta directamente, mis puntos débiles son… Arizona hizo una pausa y exclamó con impaciencia: -¡Por Dios Mark, sólo alguien como tú me puede poner a mí en una situación tan embarazosa como esta!...

Mark, con un gesto la apresuró, como diciendo "Habla mujer no tengo todo el día", entonces Arizona con las mejillas coloradas, aunque no se le veían por la máscara dijo: …-el cuello, detrás de la oreja y los senos, la parte interna de los muslos… ¡Ah! y aunque siempre protestaba: que me haga esperar.

Mark sonrió y pensó "Eso ya lo sé, es un principio básico del Método Sloan", sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario para no molestar más a Arizona, así que sólo se limitó a agregar, dispuesto a salir del quirófano: -¿Algo más?

Arizona suspiró y dijo: Sí, cuando me susurra palabras en español con ese tono de voz sexy que ella tiene.

Mark sonrió y no puedo evitar decir en español, justo antes de salir del quirófano: -Hasta la vista baby

Arizona gruñó, luego miró a Teddy quien estaba muerta de la risa, entonces ella también comenzó a reír, ambas sufrieron un ataque de risa en pleno quirófano, al punto que se vieron obligadas por unos momentos a soltar los instrumentos mientras arqueaban sus espaldas hacia adelante para sostener sus estómagos que le dolían de tanto reír. Rieron hasta las lágrimas y cuando pensaban que la risa había mermado, comenzaba otro ataque de risa incontrolable. Así estuvieron casi cinco minutos. Mientras tanto, Mark fue a la habitación de Callie para "cargar la versión actualizada del Método Sloan".

Unas dos horas después, aún en plena operación, Arizona se sentía muy emocionada por el mensaje de Callie con las piezas de ajedrez y por la reciente revelación de Sloan, luego, por un momento se quedó pensando: "Por más miedo que tenga, la hora de decirle la verdad a Callie ya llegó, no puedo seguir aplazándola, ella está enamorándose de mi otra vez, tengo que decirle la verdad. Cueste lo que me cueste, tengo que dar ese salto"

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**De nuevo, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo. Cuénteme sus impresiones ¿qué les pareció?**

**¡Ah! y no pueden perderse el capítulo de mañana, aquí les adelanto un párrafo (Alerta: Spoiler)**

…_Al escuchar esa última frase, Callie, profundamente impactada, abrió la boca, tomó aire bruscamente, y levantó sus cejas. Finalmente todas las piezas del rompecabezas en que se había convertido su vida después del accidente encajaban a la perfección, la sensación de que sus amigos habían omitido una parte de su historia, las miradas de Arizona que ahora sí entendía: eran miradas de amor; lo que ella misma sentía cada vez que la veía: el deseo, las mariposas en el estómago, la dificultad para respirar, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, las ganas de besarla incluso desde la primera vez que la vio, la familiaridad del sabor de sus besos y lo que sentía cuando se besaban o se abrazaban o cruzaban sus miradas…_

**En mi portal blog de wordpress (Miki T. Robbinson), alojé una imagen de "****Torres ama a Arizona****". También podrán encontrar el video del episodio donde Mark le muestra el "****Método Sloan****" a Callie. Es muy divertido. Por cierto, al principio tiene un ligera falla pero luego se normaliza.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 13 – White flag (Bandera blanca)**

_En el capítulo anterior: _

…_Unas dos horas después, aún en plena operación, Arizona se sentía muy emocionada por el mensaje de Callie con las piezas de ajedrez y por la reciente revelación de Sloan, luego, por un momento se quedó pensando: "Por más miedo que tenga, la hora de decirle la verdad a Callie ya llegó, no puedo seguir aplazándola, ella está enamorándose de mi otra vez, tengo que decirle la verdad. Cueste lo que me cueste, tengo que dar ese salto"_

…

Dos días después, el momento de decirle la verdad a Callie llegó, casi que de forma obligada, cuando un incidente en la cafetería alertó a Arizona del peligro que corría si no lo hacía.

Callie se estaba recuperando estupendamente de la operación, faltaba muy poco para que le dieran de alta y sus encuentros con Arizona para almorzar ya no sólo sucedían en la habitación de Callie sino en la cafetería, ella se sentía lo suficientemente bien para salir de la habitación con más frecuencia, por lo menos durante la hora de almuerzo.

Estando en la cafetería, Callie y Arizona presenciaron un pequeño altercado que se suscitó entre dos internos, una discrepancia de opiniones que casi termina en golpes. Uno de ellos se quitó el reloj y la bata blanca y levantó sus puños para comenzar una pelea, sus compañeros los separaron y el altercado no pasó a mayores, pero de pronto, Arizona se asombró, cuando dirigió su mirada a Callie de nuevo y vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Arizona se estremeció cuando vio la mirada de Callie, perdida en sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Entonces posando una mano sobre la mano de ella, le preguntó: -¿Callie qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Callie salió de sus pensamientos y mirando a los ojos a Arizona, le dijo:

-Arizona, tenía la esperanza que cuando recordara algo de mi pasado por primera vez fuera un recuerdo bonito, algo dulce, pero no fue así, acabo de recordar quién era George O´Mallie, quien era Izzie Stevens y lo terriblemente humillada que me sentí, en esta misma cafetería.

Arizona sintió que no podía respirar, Callie había recordado algo de su pasado, su memoria comenzaba a volver, eso debería ser una buena noticia, pero dadas las circunstancias no parecía tan buena como ella hubiera querido que fuera y mucho menos viendo a Callie llorar por algo de su pasado, un episodio en la cafetería en particular que Arizona desconocía, así que a pesar del impacto, quiso preguntarle que había recordado e inhalando aire le dijo:

-Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó en esta cafetería, que te puso así, tan triste?

Callie también tomó una bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar:

-Yo estaba casada con George, y yo lo quería, pero poco a poco noté que él estaba más interesado en pasar su tiempo libre con Izzie Stevens que conmigo, al principio me engañe a mi misma tratando de convencerme que eso ocurría porque ellos eran los mejores amigos, pero un día George quiso hablar conmigo, yo no lo dejé, en el fondo sabía lo que me iba a decir y yo no quería escuchar...

…-Sin embargo, una noche él llegó a la habitación del hotel donde estábamos viviendo y yo le dije: -Dímelo, él me contestó: -Me acosté con Izzie Stevens. Yo sentí que el mundo se me caía en mil pedazos. Pasamos toda la noche en el hotel, despiertos, sin decirnos una sola palabra. A la mañana siguiente él me dijo: -Dime algo, lo que sea y yo le contesté: -Yo te perdono, nos casamos en Las Vegas pero igual hicimos votos, yo te perdono...

…-Cuando llegamos al hospital, yo busque a Izzie Stevens y la cité para vernos a medio día en esta misma cafetería. Yo quería hablar con ella, pedirle nuevamente que dejara en paz a George, pero ella entendió y se regó por todo el hospital que yo la había citado para pelear con ella. Cuando yo llegué a la cafetería a las 12 en punto, ella, al verme, comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y los zarcillos y levantó sus puños preparándose para la supuesta pelea. Una escena parecida a la que acabamos de presenciar ahora. Yo le dije: -¿Pensaste que yo quería pelear contigo? Yo sólo vine a hablar contigo. Ella bajó los puños, avergonzada y cuando me voltee a ver a mi alrededor me di cuenta que casi todo el personal del hospital se había reunido para presenciar la pelea "Torres vs. Stevens"...

Callie no pudo evitar llorar aún con más fuerza, y mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Arizona la escuchaba apretando su mano y con lágrimas en los ojos también, continuó diciendo:

…-Arizona, nunca me sentí tan humillada en toda mi vida, en ese momento supe que yo era la comidilla de los chismes de todo el hospital, todos sabían que George me había engañado con Izzie Stevens y yo no sólo tuve que enfrentar el dolor de esa traición, sino la humillación que se hizo evidente aquí mismo, en presencia de muchas personas cuyos rostros ahora reconozco.

Callie se paró de la mesa y dijo: -Creo que voy a irme a mi habitación, no me siento bien en estos momentos para estar aquí sentada frente a toda esta gente. Puede ser que ellos lo hayan olvidado, pero yo lo acabo de recordar y me siento casi igual de cómo me sentí en aquel momento. Callie no esperó y salió de la cafetería, mientras Arizona tuvo que pegar una carrera para alcanzarla en el pasillo y continuar caminando al lado de ella tomándola de la mano.

Arizona no sólo estaba profundamente conmovida por la historia que Callie le acababa de contar, una pequeña parte de su pasado que ella no conocía, ella nunca se había enterado de esa escena en la cafetería, a pesar de haber estado juntas durante casi dos años. Arizona se sentía devastada, al saber lo que Callie había sufrido antes de conocerla y saber que ella había sido la responsable de aumentar aún más el tamaño de esas heridas al dejarla abandonada en aquel aeropuerto. En ese momento Arizona recordó las palabras de Callie en el ascensor antes del accidente:

"…_Arizona, cuando tú me conociste y me diste aquel primer beso, tú me encontraste en ese baño llorando, yo estaba llorando Arizona, tú besaste a una persona que estaba herida"…_

…_-Cuando tú te fuiste y me dejaste, yo no tenía escudos, yo confiaba en ti, en tu amor y el dolor que me causaste llegó directo a mi corazón y me lo partió en mil pedazos. Arizona, ya yo no tengo un corazón para darte, ya no tengo nada que ofrecer, no tengo sueños ni ilusiones que compartir, yo estoy derrotada, ¿lo comprendes?..._

"…_Arizona, si algo he aprendido de todo esto es que por más que yo me enamore, por más que yo quiera a alguien, ese alguien siempre va a encontrar algo más importante que yo y al final me dejará, podrá ser una Izzie Stevens o un corazón o una beca, pero siempre habrá algo y yo no quiero seguir, yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir"… _

"…_Arizona, tú perdiste el amor que yo más amé"_

Si este recuerdo había causado este dolor que ella acababa de presenciar ¿Qué sentiría cuando recordara la mayor herida de todas? …La que ella había causado. ¿Acaso podría perdonarla alguna vez?

"…_Arizona, tú perdiste el amor que yo más amé"_, esas palabras retumbaban en su cerebro mientras seguía caminando al lado de Callie tomadas de la mano rumbo a la habitación.

Cuando entraron al ascensor, Arizona lo único que quería era consolar a Callie, consolarla por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y por todo el dolor que ella misma le había causado aunque no lo recordara. Así que mientras Callie miraba con los ojos aguados hacía arriba, Arizona se colocó al frente de ella y cuando Callie bajó la mirada, acunó con sus manos sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia ella y la besó casi con desesperación, como queriendo borrar con sus besos todo el dolor de Callie, el que recordaba y el que no. Callie se quedó sin aliento, pero respondió con un gemido la secuencia desesperada de los besos de Arizona. Cuando concluyeron, juntaron sus frentes y Arizona comenzó a llorar, casi sin control, entonces fue Callie quien acuno con su mano la mejilla de Arizona y le preguntó con una ternura indescriptible:

-Arizona ¿qué tienes?, ¿por qué estas llorando así?

Arizona no contestó, solo se limitó a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Callie, ella la abrazó por la cintura y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Arizona sin poder mirar a Callie a los ojos, tomó su mano y la empujó con ella, casi corriendo hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, Arizona, aún sollozando, le dijo a Callie, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por enfrentar su mirada:

-Callie por favor, siéntate, tengo algo que decirte

Callie se asustó al escuchar el tono sombrío que percibió en las palabras de Arizona, sin embargo, obedeció y se quedó a la espera, mirando a Arizona fijamente a los ojos con una mirada interrogante. Arizona le dijo:

-Callie, en pocos días te darán de alta y yo quería pedirte que te fueras a vivir conmigo

Callie quiso decir algo, pero Arizona la interrumpió:

-No me malinterpretes, en principio sólo como compañeras de habitación, si es lo que tú prefieres, pero antes de que tú puedas considerar esa oferta tengo que decirte algo.

Arizona rompió en llanto de nuevo, Callie trató de calmarla tomándola de la mano y acariciándola con el pulgar: -Arizona, por favor, dime que te está pasando, por qué estas llorando así, nunca te había visto tan triste, ¿qué pasa?. Me estas asustando.

-No Callie no te asustes, por favor, lo que menos quiero es asustarte…, dijo Arizona llorando,…-tengo que decirte algo y me da mucho miedo hacerlo, pero no lo puedo seguir aplazando.

-Dime, cuéntame

Arizona inspiró aire y en medio de las lágrimas comenzó a hablar:

-Callie, yo tenía una novia, una novia a la que amaba, con toda mi alma, de quien estaba enamorada perdida y locamente… Callie se estremeció, Arizona casi nunca había hablado de su vida, hasta ahora y acababa de decir que había estado locamente enamorada de una novia, nada bueno podía salir de una introducción como esa… -yo estaba enamorada de ella, pero no lo sabía Callie, no lo supe hasta que me marché a África, después de haberla dejado abandonada en el aeropuerto. Ella estaba dispuesta a acompañarme, teníamos casi dos años viviendo juntas, pero en el fondo ella no quería marcharse, tenía un carrera aquí, una brillante carrera, aún así me dijo en el aeropuerto que aunque no quería irse, sí quería estar conmigo, así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, por encima de su evidente mal humor de la última semana antes del viaje…

…-Yo me di cuenta que era egoísta arruinar su carrera solo para que yo cumpliera un sueño de tratar a miles de pequeños humanos en África con los fondos casi ilimitados que acompañaban la beca que yo había ganado. La beca "Carter Madison", algo muy difícil de obtener. Ese era mi sueño, no el de ella y en ese momento, me molesté y le dije que con su mal humor, ella me estaba arruinando ese sueño…

…-Lo cierto es que di media vuelta y me fui, la dejé abandonada en ese aeropuerto y me fui, pensando que podía olvidarla, como había hecho antes varias veces. En realidad, nunca aprendí a comprometerme, mi padre es militar y yo nunca viví en ningún sitio más de 18 meses, así que me acostumbré a no estrechar lazos con nadie, salvo con mi hermano gemelo, Tomothy. Nunca aprendí a comprometerme y cuando me marché pensé que ese era sólo una despedida más, otro nuevo adiós, de mi larga lista…

…-Pero no fue así, mi entusiasmo inicial por estar en África cumpliendo mi sueño, se fue desvaneciendo y fue sustituido poco a poco por una inmensa tristeza, extrañaba a mi novia, me quedaba dormida todas las noches llorando su ausencia y luego comencé a llorar de día, en medio de las operaciones o a la hora del almuerzo, todo me la recordaba, todo me hacía extrañarla más y más cada día. Finalmente mi incapacidad para olvidarla, me hizo cuestionar mis propios sentimientos, no entendía que me estaba pasando, porque nunca antes algo así me había sucedido, odiaba sentirme incompleta por no tenerla a mi lado, pero así era…

…-Un día un médico del hospital, me vio llorando durante las casi cuatro horas que duró una operación a la cual asistimos ambos y cuando yo salí del quirófano, el me siguió y me pregunto qué me había pasado, entonces yo le conté y él me dijo una palabras que me estremecieron: _"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y tú estás así porque perdiste a la persona de quien estas enamorada, posiblemente por primera vez en tu vida, ya que no eres capaz de reconocer tus propios sentimientos, pero es obvio que estas enamorada, y lo que más te duele es que la perdiste, perdiste al ser que amas"_…

…-Callie fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que por primera vez en mi vida me había enamorado, estaba perdida y locamente enamorada de mi novia, la misma que había dejado abandonada en ese aeropuerto dos meses atrás. Entonces tomé una decisión, busque alguien que me sustituyera y regresé a Estados Unidos dispuesta a pedirle perdón, pero…

Callie, visiblemente impactada, la interrumpió: -¿Qué pasó, ella no te perdono?

-Callie yo insistí, e insistí, le pedí perdón, le dije que la amaba, hasta me mudé al apartamento de enfrente donde ella estaba viviendo con un amigo, un compañero de habitación, el mismo apartamento donde habíamos vivido ambas casi por dos años y que ella dejó luego que yo me fui a África. Callie, hice de todo, hablé con sus amigos para ver si conseguía alguna forma para que ella me perdonara, pero nada parecía funcionar…

…-Un día la enfrenté, le dije que estaba enamorada de ella y ella de mí, que la amaba, ella me contestó que no le dijera que la amaba, porque esas palabras le hacían daño, ella no quería creerme, porque se lo había dicho antes y yo igual me había marchado. Ella dio media vuelta y antes de marcharse me dijo llorando: "Arizona, tu perdiste el amor que yo más amé"

Al decir esto, el llanto de Arizona arreció, entonces Callie le dijo con ternura: -No llores Arizona, por favor, anda, dime que pasó.

Arizona levantó la cabeza para mirar al Callie, el momento de la verdad había llegado, entonces, bajando la mirada de nuevo, dijo:

-Ella se marchó llorando y salió hacia la calle distraída, pero… tuvo un accidente…

Callie la interrumpió de nuevo: -¡Oh no Arizona! no me digas que ella murió, eso sería muy triste.

Arizona buscó todo su valor para poder mirar a Callie a los ojos y le dijo:

-No Callie, ella no murió, afortunadamente no murió, pero… pero…

-¿Pero qué?, le pregunto Callie con impaciencia.

Arizona suspiró y finalmente lo soltó: -Ella perdió la memoria

Al escuchar esa última frase, Callie, profundamente impactada, abrió la boca, tomó aire bruscamente, y levantó sus cejas. Finalmente todas las piezas del rompecabezas en que se había convertido su vida después del accidente encajaban a la perfección, la sensación de que sus amigos habían omitido una parte de su historia, las miradas de Arizona que ahora sí entendía: eran miradas de amor; lo que ella misma sentía cada vez que la veía: el deseo, las mariposas en el estómago, la dificultad para respirar, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, las ganas de besarla incluso desde la primera vez que la vio, la familiaridad del sabor de sus besos y lo que sentía cuando se besaban o se abrazaban o cruzaban sus miradas.

Callie finalmente hablo, solo para confirmar lo que sus sentimientos y su propio cuerpo le habían gritado durante todos los días, luego del accidente: -¡Oh Dios! Arizona, ¿yo soy esa persona?, ¿yo era tu novia?, ¿cierto?

Arizona se sintió extrañamente aliviada por haber dicho la verdad finalmente, y más aliviada aún porque no percibía en Callie una mirada de reproche o de resentimiento, así que apretando su mano, Arizona se alivió aún más cuando Callie no la rechazó, entonces le contestó:

-Si Mi Amor, tú eras mi novia, y no tienes idea de cuánto daría porque lo siguieras siendo. Por no haber cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida al dejarte como lo hice. Te Amo, Calliope, te amo con toda mi alma, nunca en mi vida había amado a nadie como te amo a ti, nunca me había enamorado, pero sí, estoy totalmente enamorada de ti, y lo único que deseo es otra oportunidad, podemos ir poco a poco si es lo que tu prefieres, pero te quiero recuperar, no quiero perderte, yo te amo.

Arizona no puedo contener el llanto, ella bajó la cabeza porque le daba miedo ver a Callie a los ojos y que ella la rechazara, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió la mano de Callie en su mejilla, levantándola dulcemente para buscar su mirada, entonces Callie le dijo con ternura:

-Arizona, no llores, por favor, no te voy a negar que todo esto me ha impactado y tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, pero no llores... Por favor. No me gusta verte llorar, me gusta verte sonreír, no llores. Terminó diciendo Callie con una pequeña sonrisa.

Arizona preguntó con una ternura en su voz que derritió a Callie: -¿Entonces no me odias?, ¿Puedo tener un poquito de esperanza?

Callie la miró a los ojos dulcemente, y le dijo:

-Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, pero creo que puedo responder esas dos preguntas ahora.

Y sin más aviso Callie atrapó los labios de Arizona y la besó, fue un beso profundo, dulce, cálido. Arizona emocionada y sorprendida, vibró, se sintió en el cielo, mientras su corazón palpitaba casi sin control dentro de su pecho.

Cuando el beso concluyó, Callie acunó el rostro de Arizona con su mano y le dijo con toda la delicadeza y ternura que fue capaz:

-Ahora, tú vas a dejarme sola por un rato, no te sientas mal, por eso te besé, no quiero que te pongas a llorar por allí pensando que todo está perdido, porque no es así, yo solo necesito un momento a solas para pensar y reacomodar las cosas en mi cabeza, una cabeza, que por cierto, tu acabas de alborotar totalmente con esa confesión. ¿Está bien?. Terminó diciendo Callie con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Arizona, con lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos, le devolvió la sonrisa y le contestó: - Sí, está bien, y Gracias.

Arizona se paró para dirigirse a la puerta, pero Callie la detuvo y le dio un beso breve en la boca de nuevo, entonces le dijo: -Anda tranquila, esta tarde tenemos una partida de póker con Mark y Teddy a las 6:00 p.m. ¿puedes venir un poco antes para hablar en privado?, sospecho que vamos a tener muchas cosas que conversar.

-Seguro. Le contestó Arizona sonriendo

Entonces se volteo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero volvió a reír cuando sintió que Callie le dio una palmada muy suave en su trasero, ella se volteo para enseñarle su hermosa sonrisa y luego salió de la habitación.

Arizona pasó el resto del día con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz por la actitud que había tomado Callie y por otro se sentía inquieta, un poco nerviosa por lo que resultaría de esa conversación con ella. Finalmente a las 5:00 pm, una hora antes de la hora prevista para la partida de póker, Arizona no aguantó más y fue a la habitación de Callie. Cuando llegó la notó pensativa, tanto que ella no se percató de su llegada hasta que la tuvo muy cerca de la cama.

Callie se incorporó, haciendo un gesto con su rostro como si se estuviera sacudiendo el último pensamiento que tenía en su cabeza al ver a Arizona cerca de ella, entonces Callie sonrió tímidamente, se sentó en la cama y le dijo a ella con un tono dulce en su voz:

-Hola Belleza

Arizona contestó el saludo, no sin antes percatarse de un sutil cambio en la actitud de Callie, se notaba un poquito distante, como un poco ausente. Arizona pensó que eso era hasta cierto punto muy lógico, haber recordado parte de su pasado y saber de su propia boca otra parte, eran suficientes motivos para que Callie se mostrara de esa forma.

Arizona bajó la mirada y se quedó callada moviendo su zapato derecho contra el piso como queriendo matar a otro insecto invisible, hasta que finalmente Callie comenzó a hablar, en ese momento Arizona, algo tensa, levantó la mirada para escucharla:

-Arizona, he pensado mucho en lo que me contaste acerca de nosotras y por más que pienso y pienso, sólo he sido capaz de llegar a una conclusión: Aparte de lo único que yo acabo de recordar acerca de mi pasado, el resto sólo es una historia que me cuentan mis amigos, por ejemplo, todos me han dicho que soy una de las mejores cirujanas ortopédicas del país, una ¿Cómo es que me han dicho?

-Una diosa con el escalpelo, le contestó Arizona, y sonriendo agregó: …-Y Sí, eso es lo que eres

Callie continuó: -A eso me refiero, en mi pasado hay una diosa con el escalpelo que vibraba de emoción cada vez que tenía que operar, salvar un brazo o reconstruir una pierna de la nada, pero ahora ni siquiera me siento como una doctora, no lo hago porque no lo recuerdo, es como sí mi pasado no fuera mío, cuando me hablan de el, es como si estuvieran hablándome de otra persona. Por otro lado, mi futuro es impredecible, ni siquiera puedo hacer planes porque muchas cosas dependerán en gran medida de si recupero o no la memoria, así que todo eso sólo me deja una cosa, lo único que siento que realmente me pertenece… me refiero a mi presente

Callie tomó una mano de Arizona y mirándola a los ojos con ternura agregó: -Arizona, lo único que realmente me pertenece ahora es mi presente y en ese presente, lo más importante… eres tú

Arizona te estremeció y le dio a Callie su mejor sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos y comenzó a decir entusiasmada: -Entonces…

Callie la interrumpió: -Espera, permíteme terminar de decir lo que quiero decir…

Arizona con el ánimo un poco desinflado le dijo: -Ok

-Arizona, yo no puedo saber si recuperaré la memoria y tampoco puedo saber lo que voy a sentir si llego a recordar nuestro pasado juntas, pero antes de aceptar tu propuesta de mudarme contigo, tengo que preguntarte… ¿Tu estas dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo?

Arizona con un tono de absoluta seguridad en su voz le contestó a Callie: -Sí mi amor, estuve dispuesta a asumirlo desde el mismo momento en que entré por primera vez con Sebastián por esa puerta. Lo supe en ese momento y lo sé ahora: Es posible que yo te pierda cuando tú recuerdes cuanto te herí, pero estoy segura que si no asumo ese riesgo y me alejo ahora, entonces es seguro que sí te perderé, mucho más sabiendo que hay médicos muy apuestos por ahí pisándome los talones… Arizona sintió una desagradable sensación por la oleada de celos que esa situación le provocaba, …-mi única posibilidad de permanecer a tu lado es asumiendo ese riesgo y yo estoy dispuesta a asumirlo. Tal como le dije a Teddy una vez: "Estoy lista para sufrir pero también estoy lista para tener esperanzas".

Callie sonrió, una sonrisa que le iluminó todo su hermoso rostro, entonces dijo:

-Siendo así, entonces puedes prepararme esa habitación en tu apartamento

Arizona pegó un brinco de la emoción y exclamó: -¡YAY!

Callie se rio, entonces Arizona algo apenada le dijo:

-Por cierto, no es exactamente "mi apartamento", es en realidad tu apartamento, yo soy tu subarrendadora

Callie sonrió y dijo: -Tecnicismos, esos son sólo tecnicismos. ¿Alguna otra revelación que quiera hacerme mí querida subarrendadora?

Arizona acercó su cara lo más cerca que pudo al rostro de Callie y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-Sí, TE AMO (lo dijo en español)

Callie sonrió y atrapó sus labios en un beso dulce y prolongado, cuando el beso finalizó, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Hay un detallito que necesito afinar contigo antes

-Lo que sea, le contestó Arizona, aún buscando aire para respirar y reponerse de ese beso

-Antes de que me dijeras la verdad, yo tenía pensado ir de frente contigo, pero esto cambia algo las cosas, ahora prefiero que lo tomemos con un poco más de calma, necesito más que nada conocerme a mí misma, no irme de bruces, una parte de mi se muere por estar contigo, pero después de saber esto, otra parte de mi necesita ser un poco más prudente, menos impulsiva, por lo menos hasta que descubra algunas cosas, sobre todo de mi misma, así que lo de ser compañeras de habitación ¿sigue en pie, cierto?

Arizona un poquito desilusionada pero tratando de ser comprensiva, le contestó: -Sí, eso sigue en pie

-Ok, perfecto, eso me parece mejor por ahora, ¿tú me entiendes, verdad?

-Sí , Callie, aunque yo me muero de ganas y de deseos por estar contigo de nuevo como tú pareja, lo entiendo, es más, sólo el hecho de que no me hayas rechazado y hayas aceptado vivir conmigo como compañeras de habitación, después de todo lo que te conté, es mucho más de lo que yo podía esperar. Tenía mucho miedo de que me rechazaras y aún tengo miedo de perderte si tú recuerdas lo que pasó, pero puedo vivir con eso, porque por encima de ese miedo, yo te amo.

-Esa parece ser una verdad tan grande como una casa

-Lo es, afirmó Arizona, lo es.

Arizona se percató de que parte de ese cambio sutil en Callie incluía el hecho de que ella no le había respondido "Yo también te amo", las dos o tres veces que se lo había dicho y aunque eso era un tanto doloroso, también era comprensible, ella misma se lo acababa de decir, que quería tomar las cosas con calma. Entendiendo eso, Arizona se propuso a sí misma ofrecerle a Callie esa especie de pausa que le había pedido, una bandera blanca de rendición temporal, para no incomodar a Callie, no le repetiría nuevamente que la amaba aunque se muriera de ganas por decirlo. Eso no cambiaría en modo alguno sus sentimientos hacia ella, sólo sería una pausa, algo que Callie necesitaba.

_**White Flag **_

_Sé que piensas que yo no debería seguir amándote,_

_te diré eso._

_pero si no lo dijera, bien, todavía lo sentiría_

_¿dónde está el sentido en eso?_

_Te prometo que no intento hacer tu vida más difícil_

_o de volver a donde estábamos_

_Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave_

_levantaré las manos y me rendiré_

_no habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré_

_Sé que dejo demasiado desorden y_

_destrucción para regresar otra vez_

_y no he causado nada más que problemas_

_entiendo si no puedes hablar conmigo otra vez_

_y si vives con las reglas del "se acabó"_

_entonces estoy segura de que eso tiene sentido_

_Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave_

_levantaré las manos y me rendiré_

_no habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré_

_Y cuando nos encontremos_

_que estoy segura de que lo haremos_

_todo lo que fue en ese entonces_

_aun estará aquí_

_lo dejaré pasar_

_y me callaré_

_y tu pensarás_

_que ya te he olvidado_

_Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave_

_levantaré las manos y me rendiré_

_no habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré_

_Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave_

_levantaré las manos y me rendiré_

_no habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré_

_Bueno, me hundiré con esta nave_

_levantaré las manos y me rendiré_

_no habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta_

_estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré_

Arizona imaginó que era ciertamente muy posible que en ese mismo instante Callie estuviera pensando en cosas que aún no quería compartir con nadie más o en las cuales simplemente quería meditar antes de comunicarlas. Y estaba en lo cierto, una de esas cosas fue revelada por Callie durante la partida de póker.

Una vez que Teddy y Mark se instalaron en sus puestos para jugar, y que el juego había comenzado, Callie soltó:

-Arizona me dijo la verdad, acerca de quién es ella... Teddy y Mark levantaron la mirada, asombrados y un poco preocupados por la reciente revelación. Callie continuo: …-Tranquilos, no estoy molesta ni con Arizona ni con ninguno de ustedes dos por no haberme dicho la verdad, se que fue una especie de complot, pero entiendo las razones y no estoy molesta por eso…

Teddy y Mark respiraron aliviados, y entonces Callie continuó: …-Sin embargo, desde el momento en que Arizona me contó la verdad y uniendo eso con lo que tú Mark, me contaste de mi vida, hay algo que me está molestando y en vista de que por lo visto con dos de ustedes he tenido relaciones sexuales… Arizona se movió un poco incómoda en su silla, Mark se había mostrado muy solidario con ella, pero aún así recordar que Callie se había acostado con Mark, nunca le resultaba agradable… -lo que quiero que me digan es ¿qué hay de malo en mí?

Los tres la miraron con una expresión interrogante, Arizona se atrevió a preguntar: -¿De qué estás hablando Callie?

-Arizona, Mark, Teddy,… dijo Callie alternando su mirada en cada uno de ellos mientras los nombraba, …-Ustedes tres son mis amigos, Teddy es mi amiga amiga, Mark es mi amigo y alguna vez fue mi amigo con derechos y tú Arizona además de ser mi amiga fuiste mi compañera sentimental por casi dos años, yo perdí la memoria, así que en estos momentos ustedes me conocen mejor que yo misma y yo quiero que me digan qué hay de malo en mí...

Callie hizo una pausa y trató de explicar lo que quería decir…

…-Teddy, Mark, creo que aún ustedes no lo saben, yo recuperé hoy parte de mis recuerdos, recordé a George O´Malley y lo que me hizo. Teddy y Mark miraron a Arizona, sorprendidos, Arizona asintió con un gesto, Callie continuó: …-El punto es que por lo que yo misma recordé y por lo que ustedes me han contado hay un hecho cierto: Me casé con George O´Mailley y él me traicionó y me dejo por Izzie Stevens, luego me uní a… ¿cómo es que se llama?... Los tres dijeron casi en coro: -Érica Hahn, Callie dijo: -Ella, Érica Hahn, quien también me abandonó y luego…

Callie hizo una nueva pausa y dirigiéndose a Arizona, le dijo a ella:

-Por favor, Arizona, no te sientas mal por lo que voy a decir ahora, no es un reproche, es sólo una descripción objetiva de los hechos, Arizona asintió, intuyendo lo que Callie diría a continuación.

…-Bueno, resumiendo, en definitiva lo que quiero decir es que me casé con George O´Malley, pero él me traicionó y luego me abandonó, Erica Hahn me abandono y luego Arizona… también me abandonó. Objetivamente no puedo dejar de notar un patrón aquí y ese patrón me está molestando, fui abandonada tres veces por tres personas diferentes incluso de sexos diferentes, y no parece ser un problema relacionado a mi desempeño como amante… en la cama quiero decir… Ustedes son mis amigos, pueden decirme ahora, en vista de que yo no puedo saberlo por sufrir de amnesia ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿En qué me pude haber equivocado para que mis tres relaciones conocidas terminaran igual?… ¡Por el amor de Dios…fui abandonada tres veces!

A Arizona se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aún a la Callie con amnesia, la Callie cuyo pasado no recordaba en su totalidad y que por lo tanto no la podía herir, a esa Callie que sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta tomada de la lógica y no de los sentimientos, le preocupaba lo mismo que a la otra Callie la había herido tan profundamente, el haber sido abandonada, sin merecerlo, por todas las personas con las cuales se había relacionado sentimentalmente.

Arizona no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran a sus ojos, aunque Callie no lo recordara, ella sí y le dolía formar parte de ese "club" de personas que la habían lastimado. Callie se dio cuenta y le dijo con ternura tomando su mano:

-Por favor Arizona, no llores, no quiero que llores, lo que quiero es una respuesta honesta, quiero saber qué hay de malo en mí, si cometí un error antes, no quiero volverlo a cometer, no quiero que me sigan abandonando, eso es todo

Arizona se apresuró a decir: -Callie, no hay nada malo en ti, por favor no pienses eso…

Callie la interrumpió: -Arizona, estoy siendo lógica, y lo que estoy planteando es lógico, no me vas convencer simplemente diciendo que no hay nada de malo en mí, debe haber algo y necesito saberlo, por favor

Arizona balbuceó, no sabía cómo responder, entonces Mark, al ver la duda de Arizona, decidió tomar la palabra y dijo:

-Callie yo soy tu mejor amigo y puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que no hay nada de malo en ti… Callie lo interrumpió: -Pero…

Mark no la dejó terminar y dijo: -Permíteme que te explique, por favor. Callie asintió.

-Lógicamente puedes pensar eso, que hay algo de malo en ti porque las tres personas con las que estuviste relacionada sentimentalmente te abandonaron, eso es lógico, pero en cuestiones de sentimientos la lógica sobra; ahora, si hablamos en detalle de tus tres relaciones te puedo afirmar que:…

…-Primero: tu relación con George O´Malley estuvo destinada al fracaso desde el día uno, tú te enamoraste sola, George nunca te quiso y tú en el fondo lo sabías, pero un buen día regresaste casada con él en un impulso que tuvieron en Las Vegas cuando tú estabas consolándolo por la muerte de su padre. Esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso y obviamente fracasó…

…-Segundo: tu relación con Erica Hahn en un principio era sólo amistad, ustedes se atrajeron y comenzaron a experimentar en un campo que ninguna de las dos conocía, yo reconozco que te alenté, pero luego surgió un inconveniente, un dilema de ética profesional y ella se marchó, ustedes apenas estaban comenzando, su relación era tan nueva, como frágil y se acabó.

…-Y eso me lleva a tu tercera relación,… Mark miró brevemente a Arizona, quien permanecía callada, expectante, sin saber que diría Mark a continuación, el prosiguió: …-tu relación con Arizona, Callie esa ha sido tu verdadera relación, la más estable que has tenido en toda tu vida…Callie volvió a interrumpir y dijo sin pasión en su voz, tranquilamente, como si se tratara de otra persona: -Ella también me abandonó, así que sigo en las mismas…

Arizona tragó saliva

-Espera, dijo Mark, -Es cierto, ella también te abandonó, pero Callie, hay algo que debes saber aunque hayas perdido la memoria, ella regresó para tratar de reconquistarte, sólo estuvo tres meses en África y tú en definitiva fuiste para ella lo más importante, más importante que su beca, más importante que sus sueños, más importante que su carrera e incluso se quedó, aún después que perdiste la memoria…

…-Si tu no hubieras sido lo primero en su vida, ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para regresar a África, tu no recordabas nada, no la recordabas a ella, pero no se fue, aquí está,… Mark miró por un momento a Arizona, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, asombrada y al mismo tiempo agradecida por sus palabras, quien continuó hablando mirando a Callie: …-y se quedó para reconquistarte, aún arriesgándose a que tu recuperes la memoria y la rechaces de nuevo, pero está aquí, regresó para quedarse, regresó porque te ama, porque descubrió en África que estaba enamorada de ti y que no puede vivir sin ti.

Callie en ese momento miró a Arizona, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas conmovida y en cierta forma, asombrada por las palabras de Mark, el continuó hablando, mientras Arizona sintió que Callie apretaba su mano.

…-Callie no hay nada de malo en ti, fueron circunstancias, diferentes circunstancias y yo que soy tu mejor amigo lo puedo afirmar con propiedad, yo más que nadie. Callie yo soy un soltero empedernido, nunca he tenido una relación estable en toda mi vida, mi única relación estable es tu amistad, tú eres la única persona que me quiere como yo soy, nunca has pretendido cambiarme. Y estoy totalmente seguro que estas dos damas aquí presentes estarán de acuerdo conmigo si te digo que eres un ser humano muy especial, alguien que siempre está allí cuando los demás te necesitan, eres noble, valiente, honesta, sincera, te preocupas sinceramente por las personas que te rodean, incluso por tus pacientes, eres leal, además… agregó Mark con una sonrisa, pícara: …-eres muy divertida y una excelente amante… ¿verdad Arizona?

Arizona se sonrojó y no pudo dejar de sonreír, pensando "Mark siempre será Mark, si no lo hace a la entrada lo hace a la salida, pero Mark es… Mark", entonces mirando a Callie le dijo sonriendo con picardía:

-"Excelente" es un eufemismo, eres una diosa Calliope, una diosa...

Callie soltó una sonora carcajada y luego habló: -Esta bien me convencieron, no hay nada de malo en mí, George O´Malley fue un idiota por traicionarme y abandonarme, Erica Hahn fue una estúpida y Arizona sufrió un ataque de idiotez temporal pero se curó y regresó ¿correcto?

Esta vez fue Arizona quien soltó la carcajada, sorprendida de sí misma por estarse riendo de algo que tanto daño había causado, pero no pudo evitarlo por la forma tan cómica en que Callie lo había resumido.

-Sí el peor caso de estupidez e idiotez temporal de toda mi vida.

Callie la miró con una sonrisa enorme y entonces dijo: -Bueno, a jugar señores, pienso desbancarlos otra vez y si tengo suerte haré que Arizona "pague por ver" de nuevo.

Arizona le sonrió con picardía y le dijo: -Eso espero

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa y una mirada que iluminaron la habitación entera.

Teddy, que no había dicho una sola palabra, dijo cuando las vio sonreír y mirarse de esa forma: -¿Esas son chispas?

Arizona se volteó para verla y le sonrió, Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiño el ojo.

El juego continuó, al final Callie los desbancó otra vez y Arizona "pagó por ver" tres veces, nada mal para una partida de póker entre amigos, donde lo único falso eran los billetes de monopolio.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**¡BOOM!, explotó la bomba y finalmente Callie se enteró de la verdad. Díganme, por favor ¿qué les pareció?. ¿Esperaban esa reacción de Callie o creían que ella iba a rechazar a Arizona cuando lo supiera?. **

**Cronograma de publicación semana**

**Martes 28/08/2012: "Little Earthquakes" en español – Capítulo 18**

**Miércoles 29/08/2012: Epidemia – Capítulo 14 **

**Viernes**** 31/08/2012: Epidemia – Capítulo 15**

**Y recuerden, a partir del mes de septiembre comenzaré a publicar tres capítulos semanales de "Epidemia", además del acostumbrado capítulo semanal de "Little Earthquakes".**

**¡Feliz fin de semana!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 14 – Terrified (Aterrorizada)**

Una semana después, un lunes a las 7:00 a.m., Callie estaba en su habitación, esperando a que Arizona viniera por ella, ya vestida para salir del hospital, finalmente iba a ser dada de alta. Tendría que conservar el yeso en su brazo izquierdo un mes más, pero salvo esa secuela y por supuesto, la pérdida de la memoria, que ahora se podía casi asegurar, que sería temporal, Callie se sentía físicamente muy bien. Sentimentalmente hablando, no se sentía confundida, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Arizona estaban allí, dentro de su corazón y cada día que pasaba sentía que eran más fuertes, sin embargo, trataba en lo posible de no precipitarse.

En el fondo, ella sentía un poco, el mismo miedo de Arizona de recordar lo que había pasado en aquel aeropuerto, tenía miedo de lo que sentiría. Callie no quería herirla ni darle falsas esperanzas, por eso aceptó vivir con ella en calidad de compañeras de habitación y no como una pareja todavía, si profundizaban su relación físicamente y después Callie recordaba lo que había pasado y no pudiera evitar el dolor, era probable que la rechazara, por lo menos al principio, y ella no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Arizona. Aunque ella la hubiera abandonado en ese aeropuerto, estaba muy claro que en verdad la amaba y Callie pensaba que Arizona no se merecía ese tira y encoge.

Por eso decidió tratar de permanecer un poco a distancia, intentando hacer un increíble esfuerzo por mantener a raya sus propias necesidades físicas. Se moría de ganas por conectarse físicamente con Arizona, se moría de ganas por amarla y ser amada por ella, pero no se atrevía a dar ese paso, no todavía. Sabía que mantenerse en esa posición ya había sido difícil dentro del hospital y lo sería mucho más cuando vivieran bajo el mismo techo, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo, por lo menos al principio y tratar de vivir un día a la vez.

Arizona ya le había contado que ellas dos habían convivido muy bien juntas, que muchas veces estaban tan felices que se sentían en una especie de burbuja, donde lo único que importaba eran ellas dos, pero como todas las historias de su pasado, a Callie le parecía que eso que le contaban no era de ella, sino de otra persona, la nueva Callie quería experimentar esas cosas, quería saber cómo se sentiría convivir con Arizona, compartir con ella esos momentos que sólo se pueden compartir con las personas con las que se convive y experimentar esa burbuja de la que Arizona le había hablado.

Vivir un día a la vez y absorber las emociones que cada día traería consigo, era lo que Callie deseaba hacer, quería volverse a encontrar con ella misma, volver a conocer a Arizona en esta nueva etapa y tratar de reconectarse con ella poco a poco, quizás así, sin forzar las cosas, cuando finalmente ella recuperara la memoria valdrían mucho más sus sentimientos y esos nuevas experiencias compartidas que el dolor de esos recuerdos.

Si algo le había quedado claro a Callie, por todas las cosas que sus amigos le habían contado de su vida, es que ciertamente no había nado de malo en ella, como Mark y Arizona le habían dicho, no había nada de malo, salvo una cosa: su impulsividad. Esa manía de lanzarse de frente sin pensar en sus actos ni en sus consecuencias cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, era en gran parte la causa de sus desastres en su vida amorosa. Eso estaba muy claro en el caso de George o´Mallie y de Erica Hahn, sin embargo, en el caso de Arizona aún no lo tenía tan claro, no sabía si su impulsividad había causado el abandono de Arizona, pero igual no quería correr ese riesgo, su relación con Arizona le importaba demasiado, por ello trataría de ir en contra de su propia naturaleza y de sus deseos, al menos al principio.

En otras palabras, Callie quería conocer a la mujer con la probablemente compartiría el resto de su vida, esta vez, no sólo quería ser su amante o su novia, quería conectarse con ella primero como ser humano, conectarse con su alma y sus sentimientos, sin que el sexo inicialmente distorsionara las cosas. Callie quería que la primera vez que durmiera con Arizona fuera porque habían hecho el amor, no por haber tenido sólo sexo. Callie quería lograr conocerse y conocer a Arizona en su esencia, conectarse con ella no sólo físicamente sino espiritualmente, ella estaba convencida que eso, al final, es lo que lograría que permanecieran juntas más allá de los malos recuerdos, cuando estos aparecieran. Dado la evidente atracción física que ambas sentían, decirlo sería quizás mucho más fácil que hacerlo, pero en el fondo Callie sabía que tendría que intentarlo, por su bien, por el bien de Arizona y por el bien de su relación.

Los pensamientos de Callie se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio entrar por la puerta de la habitación al Dr. Alejandro Herrera quien, como siempre, con una amplia sonrisa se paró al lado de la puerta mientras le decía a Callie:

-Buenos días Calliope, sé que hoy nos dejas, pero quise pasar para saludarte y decirte que debes venir al hospital de nuevo dentro de cinco semanas para que te retiren el yeso.

Callie sonriendo, le dijo al Dr. Herrera: -Muchas Gracias, aquí estaré, además pienso venir con bastante frecuencia, casi todos mis amigos trabajan aquí y hay un niño, un paciente de este hospital que también es mi amigo, y yo le prometí que vendría a visitarlo con regularidad. Él y yo siempre pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos. Por otra parte, venir al hospital se me hace fácil, voy a mudarme a un apartamento que queda a la vuelta de la esquina

-¡Oh!, eso me parece muy bien… contestó el Dr. Herrera, luego dudando si debía decirlo o no, finalmente se atrevió, a él le gustaba Calliope, y aunque ya se había enterado que tenía una especie de relación con Arizona Robbins, también se había enterado por los chismes del hospital que ella la había abandonado meses atrás en un aeropuerto al marcharse a África por una beca.

-Calliope, disculpa que te lo diga, pero si no lo hago ahora, no creo que pueda tener una oportunidad más adelante…

Callie se tensó un poco al escuchar esa introducción del Dr. Herrera, ella no era ciega, ella sabía que el Dr. Herrera gustaba de ella y siempre pensó que en algún momento el se atrevería a decirle algo al respecto, no era algo que ella esperaba oír, porque a ella sólo le interesaba Arizona, pero era obvio que un hombre como ese no iba a callar sus intensiones por siempre

…-Verás Calliope, no tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir, casi te lo voy a decir como un amigo, aunque se que no lo somos, yo sé que tienes una relación o algo así con la Dra. Arizona Robbins, pero también sé que ella te abandonó meses atrás en el aeropuerto…

Callie impactada por el atrevimiento del Dr. Herrera, lo interrumpió y le dijo:

-Dr. Herrera, no me parece que yo tenga la suficiente confianza con usted para hablar de ese tema y mucho menos para que usted me hable de eso a mí…

El Dr. Herrera haciendo un gesto de paz con sus manos la interrumpió y le dijo:

-No, no Calliope, por favor, no tomes a mal lo que te estoy diciendo, por favor, permíteme completar la idea y luego, sí te quieres molestar conmigo, estás en tu derecho, pero permíteme terminar lo que quiero decirte, ¿por favor?

Callie no estaba muy convencida, en realidad no tenía ningún interés en tratar ese tema con él, sin embargo, por educación y porque ahora sentía curiosidad por lo que el Dr. Herrera quería decirle acepto que el continuara hablando, diciéndole: -Ok, prosiga

-Gracias…, le dijo el Dr. Herrera, quien continuó: …-El punto Calliope es que quiero que sepas que tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, eres una mujer sumamente hermosa y sexy. Si la relación que tienes con la Dra. Robbins, no funciona, si ella te abandona de nuevo, quiero que sepas que yo quiero ser una opción para ti, básicamente, es como si me estuviera anotando en una lista de espera, como en los aeropuertos ¿sabes?. Me gustaría que tú sepas que yo estoy haciendo fila por ti, eso es todo.

Callie por un momento no supo que decir, entendía que el comentario del Dr. Herrera había sido bastante respetuoso dentro del contexto en que lo había dicho y ciertamente como mujer no le desagradaba saber que ella era atractiva para otras personas, por simple vanidad, pero obviamente, sintió la necesidad de hablarle con claridad al Dr. Herrera:

-Dr. Herrera, no voy a negar que me siento halagada con sus palabras, como mujer, quiero decir, pero no creo de deba anotarse en ninguna lista de espera conmigo, creo que estaría perdiendo el tiempo, sentimentalmente a mi me interesa solamente una persona y usted sabe perfectamente, por lo que me acaba de decir, quien es esa persona. Yo me voy a mudar con Arizona y espero que todo salga bien para nosotras.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Calliope, y te deseo todo lo mejor, en serio, pero por experiencia se que si alguien te abandona una vez, puede volverlo a hacer y por eso me atreví a decirte lo que te dije…

Callie se molestó por el último comentario del Dr. Herrera, así que le dijo:

-No se cual sea su experiencia al respecto, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Arizona Robbins, nunca más me abandonaría, eso lo sé con certeza, además, sea como sea, ese no es un tema que usted y yo podamos discutir. Tal como le dije antes, usted y yo no tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar de ese tema. Yo le agradezco lo que usted ha hecho por mí como médico, pero por lo que a mí respecta, usted es sólo mi médico y yo soy sólo su paciente. Eso es todo

-Ok, Calliope, espero no haberte molestado, no me arrepiento de haber dicho lo que dije, porque creo que es mejor decir las cosas, no callarlas. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y recuerda la cita para que te retiren el yeso dentro de cinco semanas ¿está bien?

-Sí, Dr. Herrera, está bien. Muchas Gracias

El Dr. Herrera le ofreció la mano para despedirse de Callie mientras le decía:

-Hasta luego Calliope, ¡suerte!

Callie estrechó la mano del Dr. Herrera y le dijo: -Hasta luego, gracias

Dicho esto, el Dr. Herrera dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, en su camino se cruzó con la Dra. Arizona Robbins, quien simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza una vez a modo de saludo. No obstante, para el Dr. Herrera, no pasó desapercibida la mirada dura que recibió de la Dra. Robbins en el momento breve en que sus miradas se cruzaron, posiblemente, pensó el Dr. Herrera, porque ella pudo haber escuchado parte de la conversación que acabada de tener con Calliope. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de eso, a él le gustaba Calliope, no ella, aunque no dejaba de reconocer que también era una bella mujer, pero simplemente no era su tipo…

Arizona entró a la habitación de Callie, visiblemente molesta, ella había escuchado accidentalmente casi toda la conversación cuando se acercó a la habitación para encontrase con Callie. Obviamente no estaba molesta con ella, más bien, se sintió satisfecha de todas las respuestas que le había dado al Dr. Herrera, pero le molestaban dos cosas:

La primera, que no podía evitar sentir celos, ella sabía más que nadie lo inmensamente bella, ardiente y sexy que era Callie y resultaba más que obvio que todos esos atributos no podían pasar desapercibidos para casi nadie y siendo Callie bisexual, pues el espectro no solo abarcaba a las mujeres sino también a los hombres. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que ella no confiaba en Callie, por supuesto que confiaba en Callie, cada día más. Quizás al principio de su relación se había sentido bastante insegura, especialmente con la presencia cercana de Mark Sloan, pero eso ya no era así, ella tenía que reconocer que él se había comportado como un verdadero amigo para Callie e incluso para ella y se sentía agradecida con él porque sabía que realmente había ayudado para promover ese reencuentro entre ellas. Mark, ya no era un problema, no para Arizona, pero ver al Dr. Herrera tratándose de anotar en una lista de espera, le revolvió las entrañas y le alborotó los celos, Arizona era celosa, ella lo sabía. No se sentía orgullosa de ese rasgo de su personalidad, pero eso no significaba que no lo era.

Lo segundo que le molestó, y en mayor medida, incluso más que los celos, fue la mención del Dr. Herrera cuando dijo que si ella había abandonado a Callie una vez, muy bien podía hacerlo de nuevo. Eso realmente la molesto, porque resultaba más que obvio que el Dr. Herrera había escuchado eso en los chismosos pasillos del hospital, eso le hacía entender que muchas personas pensaban eso, que ella abandonaría de nuevo a Callie. Por supuesto que eso no pasaría otra vez, pero saber que ese tema era parte de la comidilla de chismes del hospital era algo muy molesto y aún peor, el hecho de que el Dr. Herrera tuvo el atrevimiento de mencionárselo a Callie. Justo ahora que su relación con ella estaba atravesando un momento tan delicado y frágil, lo último que quería Arizona es que alguien le plantara esas ideas a Callie en la cabeza, una duda en ella, una duda de ese tipo, podría resultar devastadora para su relación en estos momentos.

En el mismo instante en que Arizona entró a la habitación, Callie se dio cuenta al mirarla a los ojos, que ella estaba sumamente molesta. La mirada de Arizona era un libro abierto, incluso el color de sus ojos. Era impresionante como se oscurecían cuando se molestaba por algo, y por el color súper oscuro que tenía ahora, su molestia era más que evidente. Así que para tratar de calmar los ánimos, lo primero que Callie hizo cuando vio a Arizona entrar a la habitación, fue levantarse de su silla y regalarle la mejor sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla con su brazo bueno y plantarle un profundo beso en la boca, un beso que dejó casi sin aliento a Arizona.

Cuando el beso finalizó Callie decidió tomar la delantera y le dijo a Arizona:

-Buenos días mi pichirruchi, me alegro que hayas llegado, te estaba esperando y mientras te esperaba tengo que confesarte que el Dr. Herrera vino a anotarse en una lista de espera conmigo, yo no lo deje ¿Ok?, pero a eso vino.

A pesar de su molestia Arizona no pudo evitar sonreír, primero por el beso de Callie que la dejó sin aliento y segundo porque le encantó que le mencionara el tema, lo cual era una prueba de que ella no tenía ninguna intensión de ocultarle lo que había pasado, y eso tenía aún más mérito porque Callie no sabía que ella había escuchado casi toda la conversación, así que decidió decírselo:

-Sí Calliope, ya lo sé, accidentalmente escuché casi toda la conversación y tengo que confesarte que me molestó mucho oírla, primero porque no puedo evitarlo, soy una persona celosa, no me siento orgullosa de eso, pero lo soy y segundo porque…los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas…-porque, por más chismes que haya circulando en este hospital, yo nunca podría abandonarte de nuevo, nunca, yo…

Callie puso un dedo sobre los labios de Arizona y le dijo:

-Stop, para ahí, luego acunó con su mano la mejilla de Arizona con muchísima ternura, mientras que con el dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y agregó: -Arizona, no permitas que los comentarios y chismes de este hospital te afecten de alguna manera, tengo suficiente tiempo en esta habitación para saber las cosas que dicen y que dejan de decirse en estos pasillos, y no me hace falta mi memoria para saberlo. No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que los demás digan o dejen de decir, incluso si hacen apuestas acerca de nosotras o no…

Arizona se sobresaltó: -¡Apuestas!, ¿cómo que apuestas?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Callie sonrió y dijo: -Arizona, en este hospital hacen apuestas por todo, no me extrañaría que hayan rodando por allí alguna o algunas apuestas sobre nosotras, si me abandonas o no, si te voy a dejar o no cuando recupere la memoria, si hemos hecho el amor aún o no, en fin, hay una inmensa gama de posibilidades, pero a mi no me importa eso en absoluto, ninguno de esos chismes vale ni siquiera una lágrima tuya, puede ser que mi memoria este chueca, pero sé lo que quiero y sé lo que tú quieres, y eso es lo único que me importa, tú eres lo único que me importa.

Arizona se conmovió con las palabras de Callie y de pronto se sintió como una tonta, ella siempre ha sabido el hervidero de chismes que pasean todos los días por todos los pasillos del hospital, chismes que jamás la habían afectado. Reconociendo eso al escuchar las palabras de Callie, Arizona le dijo algo apenada:

-Tienes razón, disculpa, nunca me han afectado los chismes, nunca, pero supongo que no me agradó darme cuenta que lo que pasó en ese aeropuerto entre nosotras forma parte de la comidilla de chismes de este hospital.

Callie soltó un bufido y le dijo a Arizona: -Cariño, cualquier tema, que no sea médico, forma parte de la comidilla de chismes de este hospital y mucho más tratándose de dos mujeres bellas y ardientes como nosotras, terminó diciendo Callie con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Arizona se echó a reír y abrazó a Callie: -Tienes razón mi amor, fui una tonta, supongo que eso me afectó porque tocó una fibra muy sensible, el tema del aeropuerto es muy delicado para mí, porque fue allí donde cometí el error más grande de mi vida y…

Callie la interrumpió: -Stop, otra vez, basta de hablar de eso, es más, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que el tema del "aeropuerto" no te afecte tanto. Terapia de choque, voy a llamarlo, aunque después le ponga otro nombre; a ver, di "aeropuerto"

Arizona intrigada y sonriendo pregunto: -¿Qué?

Callie le dijo: -Anda, sígueme la corriente, di "aeropuerto"

Arizona puso los ojos, pero se quedó callada intrigada, no tenía ni idea de lo que Callie quería hacer.

Callie impaciente dio unos pequeños saltos con su cuerpo, mientras repetía: -Anda, di "aeropuerto"

Arizona asomó una sonrisa y dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras: -Esta bien… " o"

Callie le dio un breve beso en la boca sonriendo y luego dijo: -Otra vez, di "aeropuerto"

Arizona sonrió: -Aeropuerto

Callie le dio otro beso, esta vez más largo que el anterior, -Otra vez

Arizona se echó a reír: -Aeropuerto

Callie le dio otro beso, más largo y más profundo. -Otra vez

-Aeropuerto

Callie la volvió a besar y prolongó el beso aún más, mientras lo hacía sintió en sus labios que Arizona estaba sonriendo. Cuando el beso acabó, Callie le dijo: -Otra vez

Arizona soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Aeropu…

Callie no la dejó terminar y le plantó un beso ardiente y profundo, dejando a Arizona sin aliento de nuevo. Cuando el beso finalizó, ambas estaban jadeando, buscando aire para respirar. En el momento en que Callie pudo hablar, le dijo a Arizona mirándola a los ojos y abrazándola con fuerza:

-Sí mi terapia de choque funcionó, puedo apostar que la próxima vez que escuches o digas esa palabra te vas a acordar de mis besos y te aseguro que cada vez que la menciones te voy a castigar dándote otro.

Arizona sonrió, sintiendo nuevamente como todo el amor que sentía por Callie se le alborotaba en el alma, definitivamente Callie era el ser más increíble que ella había conocido en toda su vida: -Calliope tus besos jamás serán un castigo, eres increíble y sí quieres castigarme con ellos, entonces castígame todo lo que tú quieras… Arizona hizo una pausa, luego con una sonrisa picara en los labios agregó: …-Aeropuerto

Callie se echó a reír y para "castigar" a Arizona le plantó otro beso, que esta vez fue profundo, cálido y lleno de ternura. Cuando el beso concluyó, ambas sonrieron y Callie abrazó mas fuerte a Arizona, mientras lo hacía, le susurró al oído: -Aún tengo que esperar cinco semanas para que me quiten este yeso, pero lo primero que voy a hacer cuando no lo tenga, es rodear tu cintura con mis dos brazos para darte el inmenso abrazo que quiero darte, en lugar de medio abrazo como ahora.

Arizona cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando en ese momento y en todos los momentos que le esperaban para compartir con la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera para siempre. Luego pensó en lo inmensamente estúpida que había sido por haber pretendido apartar de su vida a alguien tan especial y maravillosa como Callie, por haberla dejado en ese "aeropuerto". Para su sorpresa, cuando pensó en esa palabra, sonrió, sin duda la "terapia de choque" estaba funcionando. ¡Por Dios!, pensó ¡Como te amo, Calliope Torres, cuanto te amo!. Mientras pensó esto último, abrazó a Callie con más fuerza, un segundo después Callie le dijo:

-Yo también

Arizona sin soltar el abrazo, pero mirando a Callie, sorprendida le preguntó: -¿Ahora resulta que también lees la mente?

-La mente, aún no, pero el lenguaje corporal sí, ven aquí. Diciendo esto Callie atrapó los labios de Arizona que estaban abiertos por la sonrisa que Callie le había inspirado al decir esas palabras.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie le dijo sonriendo: -¿Nos vamos?

Arizona le dijo visiblemente emocionada:

-Finalmente llegó el día que tanto esperé, el día que volverás a casa conmigo

-Eso sonó hermoso, "volver a casa"…, Callie hizo una pausa y luego agregó, …-pero tú sabes que no será exactamente como antes ¿verdad?, por ahora, sólo seremos compañeras de habitación, eso fue lo que acordamos ¿correcto?

Arizona no pudo disimular la sombra que sintió en su mirada, la decepción que sentía porque eso fuera así, se lo había prometido a Callie y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo, pero la amaba tanto y la deseaba tanto que ella sabía que tenerla viviendo bajo el mismo techo sin decirle cuanto la amaba y resistiendo sus inmensos deseos de hacerle el amor, sería una de las cosas más difíciles que le hubiera tocado vivir, no obstante, tenía que respetar lo que Callie le había pedido, así que reuniendo valor para contestar, le dijo, con timidez:

-Sí, lo se, pero te confieso que en este preciso momento necesito que me recuerdes ¿por qué?. Callie me prometí a mi misma que no iba a ofuscarte ni a hacerte sentir presionada por mis sentimientos hacia ti, así que trataré de no repetirlo hasta que tú estés lista para escucharlo de nuevo, pero aunque sólo lo diga esta vez, lo cierto es que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y además te deseo, te extraño, extraño hacer el amor contigo, extraño tus caricias, extraño sentir tu respiración en mi cuello cuando me abrazabas por detrás antes de quedarnos dormidas luego de hacer el amor, extraño despertarme en las mañanas y no verte a mi lado abrazada a ti o conmigo abrazándote a ti. Y sí, estoy dispuesta a respetar lo que quieres, pero por favor, podrías recordarme ahora mismo ¿por qué?, ¿por qué sólo seremos compañeras de habitación?.

Callie puso su mano en la barbilla de Arizona y tiernamente la levantó para buscar su mirada y poder verla a los ojos mientras le contestaba la pregunta, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le dijo con ternura:

-Arizona, estoy consciente de todo eso, sé lo inmensamente difícil que será para ti convivir conmigo en esas condiciones cuando tus recuerdos de lo que juntas vivimos y tus sentimientos hacia mi son tan fuertes, se que esto será incluso mucho más difícil para ti que para mi, pero Arizona entiende algo, por favor, yo no tengo esos recuerdos, necesito fabricar nuevos recuerdos contigo, yo ni siquiera me conozco bien a mi misma y tampoco a ti, no quiero acostarme contigo sólo para satisfacer mi apetito sexual, quiero conectarme contigo primero de una forma en que ni siquiera sé si lo estuvimos antes de que todo esto pasara, y no me malinterpretes, yo también te lo voy a decir sólo por esta vez, pero yo también tengo sentimientos hacia ti, no es sólo algo físico, pero necesito que logremos conectarnos espiritualmente, necesito, ambas necesitamos, lograr una conexión tan pero tan fuerte que cuando yo recuerde finalmente lo que pasó, el dolor que yo pueda sentir sea superado por esa conexión, por todos esos sentimientos...

…-Si lo que vamos a compartir ahora se centra más en lo físico que en lo espiritual y lo sentimental, nuestra relación corre el riesgo de terminar si el dolor de esos recuerdos nos superan o me superan a mí, no quiero sentir miedo de recordar sin hacer nada para evitar las posibles consecuencias, quiero conocerme, conocerte, ser capaz de ver tu alma y reconocerla con sólo mirarte a los ojos. Algo me dice que antes de que todo esto pasara, aún no habíamos logrado esa conexión, si la hubiéramos tenido, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado, y no, no lo tomes como un reproche, porque no lo es, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que llevemos nuestra relación a un nivel al que quizás nunca llegamos antes y creo que si comenzamos a revolcarnos en la cama desde ya, no lo vamos a lograr…

…-Arizona quiero que hacer el amor no sea sólo la consecuencia de la atracción física que evidentemente ambas sentimos, quiero que hacer el amor sea el efecto, no la causa de estar juntas. También se que es muy posible que tú, al haberte dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi cuando estabas en África, ya estés en ese nivel, pero yo no lo estoy, no he llegado a eso todavía y quiero llegar antes de si quiera pensar en tener relaciones sexuales contigo...

…-Arizona, necesito que entiendas que si te propuse ser sólo compañeras de habitación, no es porque yo no te ame o no te desee, la verdad, te deseo muchísimo y si quieres que te diga la verdad, cada día te quiero más, pero siento que aún nos falta algo, algo incluso que quizás nunca tuvimos antes, pero necesitamos ese algo para que nuestra relación sea más fuerte y más sólida que nuestros peores temores, que una beca, que nuestra carrera o cualquier otra cosa...

Arizona la interrumpió para decirle: -Mi amor, tú eres lo más importante para mi, antes no lo sabía pero ahora lo se

-Yo lo se Arizona, todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que yo recuerdo que has hecho me lo ha demostrado, y eso es increíblemente importante para mi, pero yo necesito conocerme de nuevo, y conocerte a ti en tu esencia, por eso, a pesar de saber lo duro que debe ser para ti, acepté mudarme contigo, ¿Qué mejor forma de lograr esa conexión contigo, compartiendo el mismo techo en lugar de sólo unas horas en este hospital?. Arizona, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, todo llegará, todo lo que ambas deseamos llegará, te lo prometo, sólo dame un poquito de tiempo, sólo un poco. Y entiéndeme algo, no te estoy pidiendo tiempo para enamorarme de ti, eso no es un problema, sólo quiero tiempo para conectarme contigo primero, para comenzar de nuevo, de una manera diferente, más profunda ¿me entiendes ahora?

Arizona sonrió, y le contestó a a Callie con el ánimo renovado: -Sí, ahora si lo entendí. Gracias Callie, cada día eres más impresionante.

Callie sonrió y se dispusieron a salir de hospital.

Mientras caminaban tomadas de la mano, por los pasillos del hospital, Arizona se puso a meditar las palabras de Callie, luego de su larga explicación, finalmente lo entendió y se sintió diferente, además de que percibió una nueva ola de admiración hacia su compañera, porque comprendió que lo único que Callie deseaba era forjar una relación tan sólida que pudiera resistir cualquier cosa, incluso los malos recuerdos cuando estos aparecieran. Callie estaba pensando en su relación con ella como algo a largo plazo y quería asegurarse de que así fuera.

Mientras escuchaba a Callie, tuvo que reconocerlo, ella tenía razón, a pesar de que ambas se amaban y se llevaban bien antes de que todo esto pasara, quizás nunca habían logrado esa conexión de la que Callie hablaba, había una parte de Arizona que ella reconocía que jamás le había entregado a ningún otro ser humano, salvo a Timothy, su hermano gemelo. Ella nunca se había comprometido con nada ni con nadie a ese nivel y al final de cuentas era por eso que había cometido uno de los mayores errores de su vida al marcharse a África poniendo su carrera por encima de lo que sin saber, era lo más importante en su vida: Calliope Torres.

Ahora lo entendía, Callie se dio cuenta al estar libre de los malos recuerdos y de los sentimientos que ellos evocan, que era lo que había fallado en su relación, por eso la había notado tan pensativa desde que supo la verdad, de hecho, sin que Callie lo supiera, era eso lo que había fallado en todas las relaciones que había tenido Arizona en toda su vida: el no entregarse a otro ser humano, no físicamente, sino espiritualmente y por más que Arizona se resistiera a algo como eso en el pasado, ella sabía que si con alguien valía la pena esa entrega era con Callie, alguien que estaba dispuesta a entregarse de la misma forma.

Arizona en ese momento comprendió que si ellas dos lograban esa conexión, esa entrega que nunca antes tuvieron, su relación pasaría a un nuevo nivel que la haría mucho más fuerte que antes, mucho mejor que antes, un nivel que Arizona simplemente no conocía y posiblemente Callie tampoco, porque los demonios de su propio pasado quizás nunca se lo permitieron.

Así que Arizona entendió que el reto que tenía por delante era mucho mayor que el que se había planteado inicialmente al mudarse con Callie, no era el reto de tratar de resistirse a su necesidad física por ella, el verdadero desafío era tratar de no resistirse a entregarse espiritualmente a otro ser humano, algo que jamás había hecho antes, pero que por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Obviamente Arizona también comprendía la existencia de la otra cara de la moneda, si antes le daba miedo que Callie la rechazara cuando recordara su pasado, ahora, con esta nueva perspectiva de entregarse espiritualmente ese miedo podía convertirse fácilmente, en autentico terror, porque ya había percibido que mientras mas se acercaba a Callie más miedo sentía de perderla y la idea de perderla habiéndose entregado a ella de una forma en que jamás se había entregado a otro ser humano, podía ser simplemente aterradora. Permanecer en el borde de todas sus emociones, entregar su alma temiendo que los recuerdos dolorosos de Callie acabaran con todo, era como caminar en un bosque desconocido, mirando sólo las sombras que arden en la oscuridad, y eso era algo realmente aterrador.

No obstante, quizás lo único que había cambiado antes de escuchar la explicación de Callie, era el estar consciente de ello, ya en África se había sentido por primera vez en su vida, desde la muerte de su hermano, incompleta sin Callie a su lado, en el fondo Arizona sabía que esa entrega espiritual ya había comenzado antes de siquiera imaginárselo, por eso no pudo olvidarla a pesar de que lo intentó, por eso tuvo que regresar, por eso había luchado por reconquistarla aún a pesar de su miedo a perderla.

La única diferencia es que ahora, luego de escuchar a Callie, Arizona había tomado plena conciencia de que la apuesta era, la mayor de toda su existencia, era como la apuesta "a todo o nada" en la partida de póker en la que se había convertido su propia vida. Era aterrador, sí, lo era, pero amaba a Callie y seguiría luchando por ella y si luchar por ella significaba entregarse, lo haría, le entregaría su alma. Si ganaba, lo ganaría todo, si perdía, lo perdería todo, pero Calliope Torres valía la apuesta, definitivamente lo valía.

Sí algo tenía claro Arizona Robbins es que Calliope Torres es la mujer con la ella quería compartir el resto de su vida, la elegida, "la única", el amor de su vida. Entregarse a ella con todos los riesgos conocidos era aterrador, pero dejar de hacerlo y perderla, definitivamente no era una opción.

**Terrified – Katherine McPhee**

_Tú, a través de la luz_

_Eres el mayor descubrimiento_

_En un mundo lleno de equivocaciones, _

_Tú eres lo que es correcto_

_Finalmente tiraste la soledad_

_Hacia otro lado_

_Tú pusiste de nuevo mi corazón en movimiento_

_Cada palabra se siente como una estrella fugaz_

_Yo estoy en el borde de mis emociones_

_Mirando las sombras que arden en la oscuridad,_

_Y yo estoy enamorada y estoy aterrorizada._

_Por primera y última vez_

_En mi vida solitaria._

_Esto podría ser bueno_

_Mejor que la última vez_

_Y el amor es peor sabiendo_

_Que tú te mantienes atrás_

_Podría ser todo lo que tú necesitas_

_Si me dejas probar _

_Tú pusiste de nuevo mi corazón en movimiento_

_Cada palabra se siente como una estrella fugaz_

_Yo estoy en el borde de mis emociones_

_Mirando las sombras que arden en la oscuridad,_

_Y yo estoy enamorada y estoy aterrorizada._

_Por primera y última vez _

_En mi soledad _

_Sólo lo digo porque es en serio_

_Sólo es en serio porque es verdad_

_Así que no dudes que yo he estado soñando_

_Porque me llena y me mantiene cerca _

_Cada vez que estoy sin ti _

_Tú pusiste de nuevo mi corazón en movimiento_

_Cada palabra se siente como una estrella fugaz_

_Mirando las sombras que arden en la oscuridad,_

_Y yo estoy enamorada y estoy aterrorizada._

_Por primera y última vez _

_En mi vida solitaria_

…

_En mi vida solitaria_

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y espero por supuesto sus comentarios. **

**Tal como lo informé la semana pasada, el próximo capítulo (el Nro. 15) que se titula "En casa, de nuevo", lo publicaré pasado mañana, es decir, el viernes 31.**

**Tanto el presente capítulo como el siguiente sentarán las bases que me permitirán avanzar con esta historia, y quiero adelantarles que el capítulo 16 que será publicado el próximo lunes 03 de Septiembre, es… intenso. Por ello, se me ocurrió una idea para hacer algo divertido, una especie de concurso, dirigido a todas los lectores de "Epidemia" que, además, me siguen en twitter a través de mi cuenta: MikiTRobbinson**

**El próximo viernes 31, después de publicar el capítulo 15 de "Epidemia", aproximadamente a las 11:00 a.m. (hora de Venezuela: GMT -4:30), enviaré un tweet con una pregunta. Al primer seguidor en twitter que la conteste acertadamente, le enviaré, el mismo viernes, a la dirección de correo electrónico que me indique mediante un mensaje privado vía twitter, el link a los archivos de música en formato mp3 y el archivo del Capítulo 16 de "Epidemia". En otras palabras, el ganador o ganadora de este pequeño concurso, no tendrá que esperar hasta el lunes 03 de Septiembre para leer este capítulo "especial" de "Epidemia".**

**¿Qué les parece?, ¿divertido?, ¿verdad?**

**Si les gusta la idea, sólo tienen que ser seguidores de mi cuenta de twitter para el momento en que yo envíe el tweet con la pregunta y estar pendientes para leer el tweet que enviaré con la pregunta en la fecha y hora señalada, vale decir: Viernes 31, 11:00 a.m. (hora de Venezuela)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 15 – En casa, de nuevo…**

Mientras Callie y Arizona, caminaban juntas tomadas de la mano hacía las puertas del hospital, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Voy a acompañarte al apartamento pero luego tengo que regresar al hospital, tengo un appy en dos horas, sin embargo, necesitaba acompañarte y saber que te había dejado cómoda en nuestro lugar. Hace dos días pasé por el apartamento de Mark y recogí todas tus cosas, ya está todo arreglado, incluso me mudé de habitación. Tú ocuparás la que era de ambas y yo dormiré en la otra, la que era de Cristina antes de casarse con Owen.

Callie le contestó: -Espero no comenzar a ser una molestia incluso antes de pisar ese apartamento

Arizona soltó un bufido y dijo: -¡Molestia!, no mi amor, tú jamás serás una molestia, nunca. Todo lo contrario, estoy feliz, te confieso que tengo miedo, pero también tengo fe, quiero tener fe.

-¿Miedo a que todo acabe cuando yo recuerde lo que pasó?

-Sí

-Lo reconozco, es un riesgo, pero esta es la única forma de conectarnos antes de que eso pase, si es que pasa.

-Sí, tienes razón, yo también lo pienso así.

Ambas salieron del hospital, estaban caminando abrazadas por el estacionamiento, cuando de pronto Callie se detuvo en seco. Arizona, también se detuvo y miró hacia arriba buscando su mirada. Callie ladeo la cabeza hacia abajo y la miró a los ojos y sólo alcanzo a decir con una expresión que era una mezcla de asombro y una pizca de dolor:

-Strike two. (Segundo strike)

Arizona intrigada exclamó: -¿Qué?

-Érica Hahn, ella me dejó justo aquí, donde estamos paradas ahora

Arizona se estremeció y tragó saliva, otro recuerdo, el segundo recuerdo, el segundo abandono, el segundo strike, como Callie había dicho. Sólo faltaba el tercer strike, el tercer abandono. Una ola de miedo recorrió a Arizona por todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que con ese tercer strike, la probabilidad del "out" era muy real. Arizona tomó aire para tratar de calmarse y luego preguntó:

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

Callie retomó su camino en brazos de Arizona mientras le contestó: -Un poco triste, pero creo que Mark tenía razón, esa relación era demasiado frágil para soportar todos los retos que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Con miedo de preguntar Arizona habló, casi con un susurró: -¿Tan frágil como la nuestra ahora?

Callie comprendiendo el miedo de Arizona, la acercó más presionando con su mano el hombro de ella y con un tono tranquilizador, le dijo sonriendo:

-No mi cielo, lo que tú y yo tenemos es diferente, incluso ahora lo sé. Aún con mis lagunas mentales te puedo asegurar, con base a las cosas que he recordado, que esto es muy diferente. A George O´Malley lo quise, y creo que también quise a Érica Hahn, pero lo que siento por ti es… mucho más profundo, es diferente, muy diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras, pero es algo que siento, es algo que está grabado en lo más profundo de mí ser. Tú _eres,_ Arizona, ellos no, nunca lo fueron, pero tú, _eres_… Disculpa que no pueda explicártelo mejor, no sé cómo explicarlo mejor…

Arizona sonrió, y de pronto recordó esa vez cuando estaban atendiendo la emergencia de aquella niña: Rudy, mientras un loco armado por el hospital, andaba suelto disparando a diestra y siniestra, Arizona recordó cuando ella molesta le dijo a Callie: "…Lo sabré cuando esté convencida que estas enamorada de mí y no de la idea de estar enamorada, cuando sepa que soy diferente a George O´Malley, Érica Hahn, Mark Sloan y la chica del café. Tienes un gran corazón y amo eso de ti, pero no confió en ti, ¿cómo podría?". Unos minutos después, Callie interpuso su cuerpo entre ella, la niña, y el hombre loco armado con una pistola, arriesgando su vida. En esa oportunidad esa fue la respuesta de Callie: arriesgo su vida por la de ella y ahora, con su memoria funcionando a medias y sin poderlo explicar con palabras lo reafirmó al decir: "Tú _eres,_ Arizona, ellos no, nunca lo fueron, pero tú, _eres_…"

Con su inmenso amor hacia Callie revoloteando en su alma en ese momento, esta vez fue Arizona la que se detuvo, se paró de frente a Callie y con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y mirándola a los ojos se puso de puntillas para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, Callie bajó la cabeza un poco y se besaron profunda y tiernamente.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie sonriendo le dijo a Arizona:

-Wow, y eso que no lo supe explicar, no me imagino lo que hubieras hecho conmigo si hubiera podido hacerlo. Ese beso fue impresionante

Arizona sonrió y le dijo: -Sí, lo hiciste, lo explicaste y… no es la primera vez que lo explicas ¿sabes?. No es la primera vez.

-¿En serio?. Creo que tú y yo vamos a tener muchas cosas que conversar cuando estemos viviendo juntas. Ahora que lo pienso, hay muchas cosas que no me has contado de nosotras y me encantaría conocerlas. Quiero conocer nuestra historia, antes de… bueno antes de tú ya sabes. Sólo me contaste la parte mala, pero quiero conocer la parte buena y si vivimos casi dos años juntas, estoy segura que deben haber muchísimas cosas buenas ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, ahora que miró en retrospectiva, sé que esos fueron los años más felices de toda mi vida…. Arizona agregó con pesar: -…Y los tiré por la borda, mejor dicho… por la ventanilla, cuando…

Callie puso un dedo sobre los labios de Arizona y le dijo con un tono enternecedor: -Stop, no, no, no quiero que recuerdes eso ahora, no quiero que pienses en eso, discúlpame por haberlo mencionado. Arizona, no quiero que toda nuestra historia se resuma en ese mal momento, por eso estoy aquí contigo, dispuesta a vivir contigo...

…-Estoy segura que tú y yo somos mucho más que ese mal momento en aquel aeropuerto, tenemos una historia juntas y aunque yo no la pueda recordar tú estarán allí para contármela y además, juntas estamos construyendo nuevos recuerdos…

…-No te puedo asegurar que así sea, pero tengo fe que cuando yo una todos esos recuerdos, los viejos y los nuevos, todas las cosas que nos unen y que nos unieron, van a pesar, deberían pesar mucho más, que aquello que nos separó. Si yo no pensara así, te aseguro que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido aceptar mudarme contigo. Me estoy mudando contigo para construir puentes, para conseguir tantas cosas que nos unan que nada pueda separarnos, ni siquiera los malos recuerdos. ¿Quieres construir esos puentes conmigo?, ¿Verdad?

Arizona emocionada le contestó: -Sí mi cielo, es lo único que quiero, más que nada en este mundo, eso es lo que quiero.

Callie sonrió y usando su mano buena y un poco su mano mala, tomó a Arizona por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

Arizona un poco intrigada por el pequeño sacudón que Callie le había proporcionado, le preguntó sonriendo:

-¿Y eso qué fue?

-Te sacudí, Teddy me dijo que de vez en cuanto tenía que sacudirte tus demonios: el miedo, la culpa, el arrepentimiento. Así que los sacudí ¿Funcionó?

Arizona sonrió y le contestó: -Sí, funcionó.

-Perfecto, dijo Callie y la tomó de la mano para continuar su camino.

Arizona no dijo nada más, se quedó callada, pero mientras caminaba iba pensando, que era muy difícil alejar esos demonios del todo, la verdad que no quería confesar, que no se atrevía a decirle a Callie, era que mientras más cerca se sentía de ella, su amor crecía aún más y junto con ese amor, también crecía el miedo de perderla. No podía evitarlo, por más sacudidas que le dieran, ese miedo estaba instalado en su alma justo al lado del inmenso amor que sentía por Callie y ambos se hacían más fuertes cada día.

Mientras esos pensamientos revoloteaban por la mente de Arizona, finalmente llegaron al apartamento. Justo al frente de la puerta, Arizona se detuvo y sacándolas del bolso tomó un juego de llaves y le dijo a Callie: -Estas son tus llaves, bienvenida a tú casa… Arizona hizo una pausa y sonriendo agregó: …-Esta es literalmente, tú casa

Callie tomó las llaves y sonriendo mientras abría la puerta corrigió: -_Nuestra_ casa

-Eso espero, dijo Arizona con una sonrisa

En el momento en que Callie abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro, una sensación familiar le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sintió que realmente había llegado a casa luego de un viaje dolorosamente largo. Verse allí, parada al lado de Arizona le trajo una sensación de felicidad que no podía explicar con palabras, sin embargo, llegó a decir con un suspiro de alivio:

-En casa, de nuevo

Arizona percibió el sentimiento de Callie y esa frase la estremeció, así que sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo, se abalanzó a los brazos de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Callie gimió ante el inesperado contacto de los labios ardientes de Arizona. Era más que obvio que ambas se excitaron con ese beso, la humedad entre sus piernas era la mejor prueba de ello. Cuando finalmente se separaron, buscando aire, Callie le dijo:

-Menos mal que tienes esa cirugía, no sé cómo demonios iba a poder resistir si no fuera así.

Arizona sonrió y con una mirada descaradamente sexy, le dijo a Callie mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para regresar al hospital:

-Tú trabajo será resistirte, el mío tratar de romper tu resistencia… y yo sé que voy a ganar.

Callie puso los ojos y luego sonriendo dijo:

-Eso lo sé, pero hoy me salvó la campana, anda, ve a patear traseros, mientras yo me quedo aquí a efectuar un reconocimiento de _nuestra_ casa.

Manteniendo su sonrisa encantadora y sexy, Arizona le dijo a Callie señalando su habitación: -Esa es tu habitación… por ahora, luego será _nuestra_ habitación.

Callie puso los ojos de nuevo y dijo mirando hacia arriba, implorando: -¡Oh Dios dame paciencia y en el culo resistencia!

Arizona soltó una carcajada y dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta: -"Culo" y "resistencia" son dos palabras que no pueden estar juntas en la misma oración, al igual que "tetas". No hay ninguna posibilidad que yo tenga "resistencia", si llego a ver "tus tetas" ó "tu culo", Calliope Torres, eso es simplemente imposible. Mantente bien abrigadita si aún quieres que esa sea sólo tu habitación.

Callie le dio una sonrisa pícara a Arizona mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Luego se dijo a sí misma sin dejar de reír: "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, mucho más difícil…", luego soltó un bufido y dijo en voz alta: -"…abrigadita", será que vaya a un convento y pida prestado un hábito a alguna monjita. Su propia ocurrencia la hizo reír, aunque no lo haría, no pudo dejar de reírse pensando en la cara que pondría Arizona si la veía vestida de monja, eso seguro hubiera sido demasiado divertido de ver.

Callie comenzó su reconocimiento por el apartamento, se dio cuenta que había un equipo de sonido con karaoke y le encantó la idea de usarlo más adelante, luego vio divertida la colección de dvd´s de películas que tenia Arizona colocadas al lado del equipo de DVD. No había ni una sola película de acción, ni de terror, ni de suspenso, todas eran películas infantiles o musicales: Annie, El regreso de la Nana Mágica, Madagascar y toda, toda una colección de las películas de Disney: El Rey León, Bambi, El libro de la selva, Fantasía, La Bella y la Bestia, Los Aristogatos, 101 Dalmatas, La Sirenita, Pocahontas, etc.

Callie sonriendo y viendo esa enorme colección de películas pensó en Arizona con ternura, ella era, sin lugar a dudas, una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de mujer… Callie suspiró y luego pensó… "¡Y qué cuerpo!". Ese cuerpo, esos hermosos ojos azules y esos hoyuelos tampoco podían ir en la misma oración con la palabra "resistencia". Pero tenía que intentarlo, por lo menos durante unas semanas, tenía que intentarlo.

….

Arizona salió de la operación casi al mediodía, sintió hambre pero de pronto recordó que no tenía compañía para almorzar este día, siempre almorzaba con Callie y ahora ella no estaba en el hospital, así que con cierto pesar y echándola de menos, se dirigió hacia la Cafetería dispuesta a comer sola, ni siquiera podría comer con Teddy, porque ella estaba en el quirófano en ese momento.

Mientras caminaba resignada, escuchó el tono de un mensaje de texto en su celular, Arizona tomó el teléfono para leerlo y sus hoyuelos aparecieron en su rostro, junto con su más gloriosa sonrisa, mientras leía el mensaje:

_Si me prometes que no vas a meterte ni con mi culo ni con mis tetas estoy dispuesta a alimentarte. Preparé el almuerzo ¿quieres venir a comer conmigo?, te extraño. C._

Enseguida Arizona le contestó el mensaje a Callie: _Te lo prometo, Gracias. Estaré allí en 10 minutos. Yo también te extraño. A._

Arizona se dirigió hacia las puertas del hospital, en su camino hizo un baile privado de alegría, y exclamó con los brazos en alto, victoriosos: -¡YAY!. Comer con Callie era una victoria, pero comer la comida preparada por Callie era mucho más que eso. Hasta ese momento Arizona no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado saborear los deliciosas recetas de ella, se le hizo agua la boca, con solo pensar en que iba a degustar nuevamente alguno de sus famosos platos. Arizona no creía que la amnesia hubiera afectado sus cualidades culinarias, porque eso no era una cuestión de memoria, era una cuestión de "sazón", a Callie le quedaba delicioso hasta un huevo frito, ella tenía un don...

Arizona pensó entre divertida y excitada al mismo tiempo: …Al igual que su don para hacer el amor, eso era innato en ella, ella no necesitaba el "Método Sloan", ella había nacido con el "Método Torres", con esa sensualidad, y esa forma tan única de hacer el amor, de besarla, de acariciarla, de lograr llenarla de placer y excitarla como nadie más. Eso lo supo desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, nunca nadie, le había hecho sentir lo que ella le hacía sentir, y eso también lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado, lo cual se había hecho más que evidente con ese beso apasionado en la mañana. Arizona se había marchado al hospital totalmente excitada.

Arizona se dijo para sí misma: "Stop, no pienses en eso ahora, recuerda que Callie te pidió tiempo, luego pensó: ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo me voy a poder resistir en las noches sabiendo que la tengo a solo unos pasos? ¿Cómo?".

En menos de diez minutos Arizona ya estaba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su apartamento, y a medida que subía los escalones el delicioso aroma de una comida espectacular comenzó a inundar sus sentidos, y lo más emocionante era que mientras más se acercaba más segura estaba que esos aromas exquisitos provenían de su apartamento, y cuando finalmente, abrió con sus llaves la puerta no le quedaron dudas, ese aroma provenía de su cocina, de la comida que Callie había preparado para ambas.

Arizona vio a Callie sirviendo la mesa, cuando se miraron a los ojos sonrieron y Arizona se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras le decía:

-Hola cariño, huele divino ¿Qué preparaste? ¿Recordaste alguna de tus famosas recetas?

Sin dejar de moverse continuando lo que estaba haciendo para terminar de poner la mesa, Callie le contestó:

-La verdad no me acuerdo de ninguna, pero tomé un libro de recetas que estaba en el estante y comencé a preparar una, y si te soy sincera, no se me hizo difícil, mis manos se movieron como si tuvieran memoria propia, lo preparé sin problemas, claro, el yeso me fastidia un poco, pero nada importante, preparé una receta que me llamó la atención por la mezcla de sabores: "Pollo al limón y a la miel", espero que te guste, que me haya quedado por lo menos "aceptable", dadas las circunstancias.

Arizona se sentó, saboreó el primer bocado y se sintió en el cielo, suspirando exclamó con placer: -Huuummmm, esto esta delicioso, mi amor, "aceptable" tampoco es una palabra que pegue con tus habilidades culinarias, te lo aseguro.

Callie sonrió y poniendo su mano sobre la pierna de Arizona apretando sólo un poco, le dijo: -Gracias cariño, lo importante es que te guste y que lo disfrutes. Por cierto, creo que esto es algo que podemos hacer todos los días, mientras tus actividades en el hospital te lo permitan, estoy acostumbrada a comer contigo, y te extrañé.

Arizona tomó un sorbo de vino y sonriendo le dijo a Callie: -Me encanta esa idea, yo también estoy acostumbrada a comer contigo y para serte sincera, cuando recibí tu mensaje me dirigía resignada y triste a comer sola en el hospital porque yo también te estaba extrañando, además en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba comer la deliciosa comida que tu preparas. Eres increíble Calliope Torres, eres increíble, de verdad.

-No tanto como tú Arizona Robbins, no tanto como tú. Y si te portas bien y regresas temprano a casa te prometo recibirte con una cena deliciosa y luego podemos ver una de esas películas infantiles que tienes allí. No lo recordaba, pero por tu elección de películas me di cuenta que mi Dra. Arizona Robbins es como una niña dentro del cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. Y me encanta eso de ti, esa mezcla es demasiado impresionante.

Arizona se emocionó con las palabras de Callie y se dio cuenta en ese momento a que se refería ella cuando dijo que quería conocerse a sí misma y conocerla, estar juntas ahora en esa nueva etapa, era como un redescubrimiento. Y sí, definitivamente tenía que poner todo de su parte para respetar los deseos de Callie con respecto a su relación física. Por mucho que le costara tenía que hacerlo. Algo en el fondo, le decía que Callie tenía razón.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, ambas quitaron la mesa y Arizona colocó los platos en el lavavajillas, luego se aseo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Callie, lista para regresar al hospital, mientras le decía:

-Gracias Callie, por este maravilloso almuerzo, trataré de llegar temprano para cenar juntas y ver esa película.

Callie le dio un beso en la mejilla también y escoltó a Arizona hasta la puerta y se la abrió.

Mientras Arizona se alejaba por el pasillo sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando se perdió de vista por las escaleras, Callie cerró la puerta suspirando. Sin duda, amaba a Arizona, la amaba, el vacio que le dejaba cuando desaparecía de su vista convertía esa verdad en un hecho, la amaba, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para conocerse y reconocerla a ella, eso era todo lo que hacía falta, un poquito de tiempo.

Callie se dirigió al equipo de DVD a elegir la película que vería esa noche con Arizona, no se acordaba de ninguna, así que desde el punto de vista de Callie, todas eran nuevas, hubo una que en particular le llamó la atención: Pocahontas, la introdujo en el aparato y comenzó a verla, le encantó el tema musical, y lo cantó mientras la veía, en ese punto rebobinó varias veces la película hasta que se aprendió la canción.

Luego, buscó en el karaoke, algún cd que tuviera la pista musical del tema de la película y se alegró cuando lo encontró. Lo cantó dos veces para practicar.

Ella sabía que a Arizona le encantaba escucharla cantar y pensó que si le gustaban tanto las películas de Disney como para tener una colección completa, seguramente disfrutaría también que ella le cantara alguna de sus temas musicales. No iban a hacer el amor aún, no todavía, pero nada le impedía tratar de agradarla con algo que seguro iba a gustarle: escucharla cantar… y no se equivocó.

En la noche, luego de comer una cena deliciosa, vieron abrazadas en el sofá la película completa, después Callie encendió el karaoke y le cantó la canción. Arizona estaba tan feliz de escucharla cantar que le pidió que se la cantara una y otra vez. Después de haberla cantado tres veces, Arizona, entusiasmada y emocionada, como si fuera una niña, le pidió a Callie:

-Cántamela otra vez, anda otra vez.

Callie le dijo sonriendo: -¿Otra vez?

-Sí, otra vez, la última por hoy, luego te prometo que nos vamos a dormir, pero anda, cántamela otra vez, anda.

-Está bien, le dijo Callie, -la última por hoy. Y nuevamente colocó la pista para cantarle por cuarta vez el tema de la película, antes de irse a dormir cada una a su respectiva habitación.

Arizona, saltó de nuevo en el sofá emocionada, mientras se disponía a escuchar la melodía y la hermosa voz de Calliope Torres, por cuarta vez esa noche.

**Colors of the Wind – Sara Ramírez**

**Colores del viento**

_Te crees dueño de cualquier territorio que habitas_

_Que la tierra es una cosa muerta que tú puedes reclamar_

_Pero yo sé que cada roca, cada árbol y cada criatura_

_Tiene vida, tiene espíritu, tiene un nombre_

_Tú piensas que sólo son personas _

_Aquellas que se ven y piensan como tú_

_Pero si tú caminaras siguiendo los pasos de un extraño_

_Tú aprenderías cosas que nunca supiste, que tú nunca entendiste_

_¿Alguna vez has escuchado a un lobo aullarle a la luna azul?_

_¿O le has preguntado a un lince por qué sonríe?_

_¿Acaso puedes cantar con las voces de la montaña?_

_¿Puedes pintar con todos los colores del viento?_

_¿Puedes pintar con todos los colores del viento?_

_Ven a correr por los senderos ocultos por los pinos de los bosques_

_Ven a probar el dulce sabor de los frutos de la tierra_

_Ven a rodearte de todas las riquezas que hay a tu alrededor_

_Y por una vez no preguntes cual es su valor_

_La tempestad y los ríos son mis hermanos_

_La garza y la nutria son mis amigos_

_Y todos estamos conectados unos a otros_

_En un círculo que nunca termina_

_¿Qué tan alto puede crecer el sicomoro?_

_Sí lo cortas, entonces nunca lo sabrás_

_Y nunca escucharás al lobo aullarle a la luna azul_

_Sin importar si somos blancos o con la piel cobriza_

_Todos necesitamos cantar con todas las voces de las montañas_

_Todos necesitamos pintar con todos los colores del viento_

_Puedes pretender adueñarte de la tierra pero aún así_

_Sólo entenderás que la tierra es para ti_

_Cuando seas capaz de pintar con todos los colores del viento._

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Hoy es 31 de Agosto, es el día de cumpleaños de Sara Ramírez (y el mío también), así que me pareció el mejor momento para incorporar en esta historia su hermosa voz. ¿Cuántas veces la escucharon?. Seguro que más de una vez…**

**Esta es la razón por la cual programé las publicaciones para que este capítulo apareciera justo hoy.**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Sara Ramírez, realmente eres admirable, lo tienes todo: belleza, un enorme talento, una hermosa voz y algo me dice que eres un ser humano increíble. Mis mejores deseos para ti.**

**Y a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, les deseo un feliz fin de semana. ¡Ah! y a mis seguidores en twitter, estén pendientes, a las 11:00 a.m. (hora de Venezuela) les enviaré la pregunta del #ConcursoEpidemia, donde el ganador o ganadora recibirá hoy mismo el próximo capítulo de Epidemia, el Capítulo 16.**

* * *

**Cronograma de publicación semana del 01 al 07 de Septiembre de 2012**

**Lunes 03/09/2012: Epidemia – Capítulo 16 **(capítulo especial… intenso)

**Martes 04/09/2012: "Little Earthquakes" en español – Capítulo 19 – Primera Parte**

**Miércoles 05/09/2012: Epidemia – Capítulo 17**

**Jueves 06/09/2012: Epidemia – Capítulo 18**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 16 – Primera Parte - Unbroken (Intacto)**

Una semana después que a Callie le retiraran el yeso, luego de casi seis semanas de convivir bajo el mismo techo con Arizona, Callie comenzó a realizar la terapia para ayudar a fortalecer su brazo de nuevo, que básicamente consistía en apretar con regularidad una pelotita de goma y levantar unas pesas livianas.

No obstante, lo más trascendental que había ocurrido durante esas seis semanas, era que tanto Callie como Arizona podían afirmar ahora, con absoluta certeza que su relación había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, no sólo se habían divertido, compartiendo el almuerzo, la cena, viendo películas, bailando, cantando en el karaoke, o jugando algunos videojuegos en wii, habían compartido mucho más que momentos de diversión, se habían compenetrado, habían tenido largas conversaciones donde Arizona le contó a Callie toda su historia juntas y todo lo que conocía de su historia personal, y también donde Arizona, finalmente había compartido la historia de su vida, su infancia, sus romances (todos fallidos, por cierto), sus andanzas en la universidad, sus miedos, sus pesadillas y sus sueños.

Ambas habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la relación lo más platónica posible, cosa que algunas veces fue una tarea casi titánica, pero Arizona estaba convencida que Callie había tenido razón en no querer involucrar todavía la relación física en esa etapa de sus vidas. La verdad es que habían compartido tantas historias, confidencias y tantas cosas de sí mismas que Arizona, ahora no sólo veía a Callie como la mujer que amaba sino como su mejor amiga, ella nunca se había sentido tan cerca de otro ser humano como con Callie en esas semanas, con excepción, por supuesto de su hermano Timothy.

Arizona muy pocas veces, hasta ahora había hablado de él con nadie, pero lo que vivió con su hermano fue uno de los temas de conversación que se repitieron con frecuencia, por insistencia de Callie, era como si ella quisiera descubrir algo de esas historias, relacionadas con su hermano. Una de esas conversaciones fue muy reveladora, por lo menos para Arizona.

Una de las cosas que Callie quería tener muy claro, antes de recuperar la memoria era saber que había motivado a Arizona a haberse ido de la forma en que se fue. Callie nunca preguntó eso como un reproche, pero quería tenerlo muy claro, ella intuía que si recuperaba la memoria necesitaría tener ese conocimiento para que sus dudas, no aparecieran de nuevo.

Por las múltiples conversaciones que habían tenido, Callie había llegado a convencerse que la razón de la partida de Arizona a África, no se originaba tanto en su infancia nómada que la obligó a mudarse cada 18 ó 20 meses y que la habían enseñado a no comprometerse, como Arizona creía. Callie intuyó que las acciones evasivas de Arizona en todas sus relaciones tenían que ver con su hermano y cuando Arizona le contó el impase que habían tenido, meses atrás, por la discrepancia en tener hijos o no, Callie se convenció aún más de eso.

Después que Arizona le había contado a Callie durante ese mes, todas las aventuras, travesuras y experiencias que había compartido con Tim en su infancia; que afirmó sin lugar a dudas que su hermano gemelo había sido su único amigo y la única constante en toda su vida y le contó lo mucho que sufrió por su muerte, cosa que no había compartido antes con nadie más, Callie finalmente lo entendió.

Ese día, abrazadas en el sofá y comiendo cotufas, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Arizona, hay algo que nos ha unido y al mismo tiempo nos ha separado, es algo que tu y yo tenemos en común. Cuando hemos logrado superarlo o hemos creído superarlo, nos ha unido, pero cuando eso nos supera a nosotras o a alguna de nosotras, entonces no has separado.

Arizona, con extrema curiosidad, le preguntó a Callie: -¿Qué es ese algo?

Callie le respondió: -El miedo al abandono

Arizona se incorporó y exclamó: -¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?.

-Te lo explicó. Mi caso primero para que comiences a entenderlo: George O´Malley me abandonó, Érica Hahn me abandonó, mi padre y toda mi familia me rechazaron cuando supieron que yo era gay o bisexual, y finalmente tú me abandonaste en ese aeropuerto. Es obvio que cuando regresaste yo no te creyera ni el padre nuestro, no acepté tus disculpas por miedo al abandono, porque yo no creía que tú me amabas, en el fondo yo nunca lo había creído, que merecía ser amada, hasta ahora…

…-Mi miedo al abandono parte de ese pensamiento, de esa idea de no creer que merecía ser amada. Pero ahora, mirando mi vida en retrospectiva sin la herida que producen los malos recuerdos, he entendido que merezco ser amada como cualquier otro ser humano, ahora no siento miedo y creo en tu amor por mí, antes nunca me lo creí, en el fondo nunca me lo creí de nadie…

…-Es muy posible que yo misma propiciara ser abandonada, primero casándome con un hombre que sabía que no me quería, segundo metiéndome en una relación absolutamente destinada al fracaso con Érica Hahn y luego involucrándome sentimentalmente con una persona que le tenía pánico al compromiso, pánico a tener hijos, pánico a amar y entregar su corazón y su alma a alguien más...

…-Tú te convenciste que tarde o temprano cualquier persona a la que te entregaras te iba a causar el mismo daño, el inmenso daño que te había causado el único ser a quien te habías entregado en toda su vida: tú hermano gemelo.

…-Mientras tu hermano vivía, la relación y el vínculo que tenías con él era tan fuerte que cualquier otra relación en tu vida no le llegaba a esa ni por los talones, y luego cuando tu hermano murió, te sentiste abandonada y sola, la devastación fue tal que no quisiste involucrarte de esa manera con nadie más, así que cuando la cosas se ponían difíciles, cuando la pareja que tuvieras en ese momento pretendía ir a un nivel más alto, como tener hijos o verte obligada a escoger entre tú y tu carrera o cualquier cosa que consideraras importante, tu huías, en el fondo pensabas, ¿por qué debo sacrificarme? Si tarde o temprano me van a abandonar como lo hizo mi hermano…

…Te convenciste a ti misma que ese era el modo seguro de vivir, sin involucrarte demasiado, sin entregar todo de ti, esa era la única forma en que podías lidiar con tú miedo al abandono…

…-Lo más curioso de todo esto, es que la vida tiene una forma demasiado irónica de enfrentarnos a nuestros mayores miedos: mírate ahora, estas aquí conmigo, rendida ante el amor que sientes por mí, enamorada de mí, entregándome cada día un pedacito de tu alma, cuando para ti, la amenaza de un abandono está a la vuelta de la esquina, acechando. Es más, me atrevería a asegurar que mientras más te entregas, más miedo tienes ¿me equivoco?

Arizona se quedó helada, petrificada al escuchar las sabias y acertadas palabra de Callie, "miedo a ser abandonada como su hermano la había abandonado", ¡wow!, eso nunca lo había pensado, pero encajaba perfectamente. "Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles tu huyes", le había dicho Mark, aquella vez, y sí, ella siempre huyó de todas sus relaciones, huyó cuando Callie quiso tener hijos, huyó cuando Callie de forma inconsciente la puso a escoger con su mal humor entre ella y su carrera, y lo hubiera logrado de nuevo al marcharse a África, pero supo que se había enamorado, y regresó.

Por primera vez en la vida se había enamorado de alguien y ahora, allí estaba, entregando todo lo que tenía en una relación que podía acabar en un instante. Enamorada de la única persona que realmente podía hacer realidad su mayor temor: ser abandonada. La ironía de la situación era total. Es como si el universo fuera manejado por titiriteros gigantes que mueven los hilos a su antojo por pura diversión.

Justo cuando Arizona iba a contestarle a Callie, su teléfono repicó, ella no reconoció el número telefónico de la llamada entrante, lo que sí reconoció fue el código de área de la llamada, provenía de San Diego, California, la ciudad donde vivían sus padres. Tal parece que los titiriteros estaban comenzando a mover los hilos de nuevo…

Arizona contestó el teléfono, algo intrigada: -Hola, ¿Quién habla?

Al otro lado de la línea, una mujer sollozando contestó. Arizona enseguida reconoció la voz, era su madre:

-Arizona, hija, soy yo, tu madre, por favor, no vayas a alarmarte, pero tu padre y yo tuvimos un accidente de auto, un hombre ebrio nos chocó, yo estoy bien, sólo tengo unos cuantos golpes y la muñeca fracturada, pero tu padre sufrió más.

Arizona alarmada con la noticia se paró del sofá, mientras Callie tomaba su mano, intuyendo que se trataba de algo malo. Arizona sollozando, le preguntó a su madre:

-Mamá ¿qué te han dicho los médicos?, ¿qué daños sufrió?

-En estos momentos lo están estabilizando en urgencias para llevarlo luego al quirófano, eso fue lo me dijo uno de los doctores. Arizona, tú eres médico, tú sabes de estas cosas mucho más que yo, entiendes los términos médicos, por favor, Arizona, te necesito conmigo ahora, yo sé que tú debes tener muchas ocupaciones allá en Seattle con tus propios pacientes, pero por favor, no quiero estar sola aquí. Te necesito conmigo, hija, por favor. Terminó diciendo la madre de Arizona llorando.

-Por su puesto, mamá. Voy saliendo inmediatamente para allá, voy saliendo al aeropuerto ahora mismo, quédate tranquila mamá, mi papá es un hombre fuerte, el va a salir de esta.

-Eso espero hija, gracias, te espero ¿Ok?

-Si mamá, nos vemos en unas horas.

Arizona colgó el teléfono y comenzó a llorar, Callie no le preguntó nada en ese momento, sólo se limitó a abrazarla, algo malo había pasado con su padre y Callie sintió la necesidad de apoyarla, incluso antes de tratar de averiguar qué había ocurrido. Arizona se aferró a Callie y sin soltarla, le dijo: -Mis padres tuvieron un accidente de tránsito, mi madre está bien pero a mi padre lo están estabilizando en este momento… Arizona no pudo seguir hablando, las lágrimas no la dejaban hablar.

Unos segundos después Arizona se separó de Callie, diciéndole:

-Mi mamá me necesita allá, Callie tengo que irme ahora mismo al aeropuerto, ella me necesita.

-Por su puesto…, dijo Callie, …-Vamos

Arizona se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Callie. En todos estos años, Arizona se había acostumbrado a enfrentar sus problemas ella sola, sin la compañía de nadie, le agradaba la idea de estar acompañada, especialmente por Callie, pero no quería arrastrarla a ella a eso, así que le dijo:

-Callie, tú no tienes que acompañarme, yo puedo ir sola

Callie no se sintió rechazada, ya conocía lo suficiente a Arizona para saber que ese supuesto rechazo era sólo un reflejo condicionado, producto de la autosuficiencia impuesta por la propia soledad a la que Arizona se había sometido de manera casi inconsciente.

Callie sabía exactamente cómo contestarle sin rodeos, de modo que Arizona entendiera:

-Arizona ya tú no estás sola, no tienes porque atravesar momentos difíciles como estos tú sola, yo estoy contigo, como tu pareja, como tu mejor amiga o como tú lo prefieras, pero no vas a ir sola, yo voy contigo y no me discutas.

Arizona abrazó a Callie con todas sus fuerzas, entendiendo perfectamente el significado y alcance de sus palabras, era verdad, ella no tenía que pasar por esto sola, no quería pasar por esto sola, necesitaba la fuerza tranquila de Callie a su lado, así que sin soltar el abrazo, pero echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos, sólo se limitó a decirle: -Gracias

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Vamos a prepararnos, tenemos que salir al aeropuerto de inmediato

Arizona le dijo: -Sí, tienes razón.

Ambas se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a preparar su equipaje. A los pocos minutos, salieron en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. A pesar de que era un pésimo momento para pensar en ello y un momento aún peor para sentir temor, un pensamiento de pronto asaltó la mente de Arizona y sintió mucho miedo. Callie había recordado a George O´Malley en la cafetería del hospital donde había sido humillada, había recordado a Érica Hahn en el estacionamiento donde ella la dejó y ahora iban rumbo al aeropuerto… una ola de pánico atravesó a Arizona ¿Qué ocurriría si Callie recordaba en ese aeropuerto lo que había pasado entre ellas?.

Sin darse cuenta, Arizona comenzó a temblar y Callie que la tenía tomada de la mano, lo notó. Pensando que ella estaba temblando por el problema de su padre, Callie se acercó más y la abrazó, entonces Arizona tembló aún más y comenzó a llorar mientras se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a Callie. Arizona, cerró los ojos y le rogó al universo "Por favor, no, no permitas que Callie recuerde todo eso ahora, justo ahora, la necesito conmigo, es cierto, siempre enfrenté estas cosas sola, pero ahora no quiero estar sola, la necesito conmigo, por favor, que no lo recuerde, que no lo recuerde".

Y tal parece que, por esta vez, el universo se apiadó de Arizona, porque Callie no recordó nada de lo que había pasado en aquel aeropuerto. Juntas esperaron en la sala de embarque a que el vuelo saliera, juntas se sentaron en el avión y juntas llegaron al aeropuerto de destino. Y nunca, nunca Arizona se había sentido tan apoyada y acompañada en sus malos momentos como ahora, ella siempre había pensado que buscar apoyo en otras personas era un síntoma de debilidad, nunca se hubiera imaginado la fuerza que puede ser capaz de transmitirle un ser humano a otro en momentos como esos. Sentir el apoyo de Callie a su lado, no la hizo sentirse débil, todo lo contrario, ella sintió una fuerza que nunca antes había experimentado y como ahora no se guardaba nada para sí misma, se lo comentó, mientras el avión ya en tierra hacía las maniobras para ubicarse en el cordón de desembarque.

-Callie, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, gracias por apoyarme y acompañarme. Siempre pensé que apoyarse en alguien más era un signo de debilidad, nunca pensé que ese apoyo podría dar tanta fuerza, yo no sabía lo que era eso, pero gracias por mostrármelo.

Callie le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo sonriendo: -Es que tú no conocías el dicho

-¿Qué dicho?, le preguntó Arizona sonriendo levemente

-Que los verdaderos amigos saben de matemáticas: hacen que las alegrías se multipliquen y que las penas se dividan.

Arizona enterró su rostro en el cuello de Callie sonriendo, mientras le decía: -No, no lo sabía.

Callie apretó ligeramente a Arizona en un tierno abrazo y le dijo: -Pues ahora ya lo sabes

Arizona suspiró, sintiendo como se le alborotaba otra vez en el alma, el inmenso amor que sentía por Callie. Ella también suspiró y aunque no lo dijo, igualmente lo sintió en su propia alma: el inmenso amor que sentía por Arizona.

Antes de salir del aeropuerto, Callie pensó que era mejor alquilar un vehículo, si el padre de Arizona se salvaba, que era lo que ella esperaba, posiblemente iban a estar yendo y viniendo del hospital a la casa de Arizona varias veces al día y disponer de un carro alquilado le pareció buena idea.

Callie le preguntó a Arizona si eso le parecía bien y cuando ella le respondió que sí, Callie se dirigió al mostrador de una agencia de alquiler de autos. Cuando Callie ya tenía las llaves en la mano, le dijo a Arizona:

-Tal parece que hay una convención en la ciudad y había pocos automóviles disponibles, conseguí alquilar uno, pero es un convertible ¿no te importa?, ¿verdad?

-No Callie, está bien así, Gracias. Fue buena idea alquilar un coche. Gracias.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Arizona se encontró con su madre y se abrazaron, luego Callie con un gesto tranquilizador le dijo a la madre de Arizona: -Tenga fe, todo se va a solucionar.

Ella agradeció las palabras de Callie con una sonrisa.

Callie y Arizona fueron a hablar con los médicos, para saber el verdadero estado de su padre. Las enfermeras le informaron a Arizona que lo estaban operando en ese momento. Ambas se pararon justo a la entrada de las puertas dobles que conducían a los quirófanos del hospital, para poder preguntar por el estado del Coronel Robbins al primer médico que atravesara esas puertas.

Diez minutos después un medico salió, Arizona se presentó y le preguntó por el estado de su padre. El Dr. Monroe, médico general, tranquilizó a Arizona:

-Su padre acaba de ser operado, sufrió algunas hemorragias internas producto del accidente, pero estas ya fueron controladas, tiene tres costillas rotas y la muñeca izquierda fracturada, pero afortunadamente ya está fuera de peligro.

Arizona suspiró aliviada y se recostó en los brazos de Callie, luego ambas fueron a buscar a la Sra. Robbins para darle las buenas noticias. Las tres mujeres se abrazaron y entonces la madre de Arizona le dijo a ella:

-Hija, deben estar cansadas por ese largo viaje en avión, yo voy a quedarme esta noche con tu padre, aquí tienes las llaves de la casa, Tú y Callie pueden irse a dormir esta noche allá. Nos vemos mañana aquí temprano ¿te parece?

-Sí mama, me parece bien, pero antes déjame ver si puedo ver a mi padre.

-Ok, ve

Callie y Arizona se dirigieron a la estación de enfermeras para averiguar si el Coronel Robbins ya había salido de la sala de recuperación y si ya le habían asignado alguna habitación. La enfermera le contestó que sí, le habían asignado la habitación 301

Ambas se dirigieron hacia ella y entraron. El coronel Robbins estaba apenas despertando, aún así reconoció de inmediato a su hija y le dijo:

-Hola Arizona, ¿cómo estás?, hija dame el reporte de daños

Arizona sonrió, aun en ese estado su padre hablaba usando términos propios del mundo militar.

Ella tomó la mano de su padre y le dijo: -Papá, tuviste algunas hemorragias internas que ya fueron controladas, tienes tres costillas rotas y la muñeca izquierda fracturada, pero te operaron y ya estas fuera de peligro.

-Me alegro. El coronel Robbins hizo una pausa y se percató de la presencia de Callie, entonces dirigiéndose a ella le dijo: -Hola Callie, gracias por acompañar a mi hija, ella siempre se ha rehusado a aceptar compañía en casos como estos, pero me alegro que hayas estado con ella. Te lo agradezco.

Arizona miró a Callie y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo al padre de Arizona: -Ella casi se me escapa sola, pero no la dejé

-Bien, me alegro. Al fin mi hija no está… El Coronel no terminó la frase, se había quedado dormido.

Arizona le dio un beso en la frente a su padre y ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación, ya en el pasillo, Callie abrazó a Arizona y luego le dijo, mirándola a los ojos: -Voy a terminar la frase que tu padre no terminó de pronunciar porque se quedó dormido: "Al fin mi hija no está sola"

Arizona sonrió y se aferró a Callie, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello: -Si, ya no estoy sola, gracias a ti…Arizona no dijo nada más, pero agregó en sus pensamientos algo que nunca antes había admitido ni siquiera para sí misma: "… y no quiero estarlo nunca más, te necesito Calliope Torres, te amo y te necesito".

Callie no escuchó los pensamientos de Arizona, pero de alguna forma los percibió, era claro que la conexión entre ellas cada día se hacía más poderosa, por ello, Callie no pronunció palabra alguna, pero abrazó a Arizona con todas sus fuerzas y sintió como ella, aceptando ese abrazo, prácticamente se fundió con su cuerpo.

Unos minutos después se despidieron de la madre de Arizona y se fueron en el convertible alquilado a casa de los padres de ella.

Una vez que llegaron, Arizona se dejó tumbar en el sofá de la sala. Callie se sentó a su lado y la abrazó en silencio. Unos minutos después Calle le dijo:

-Me alegro que tus padres estén bien

Arizona suspiró: -Yo también… estoy agotada, quiero darme un baño y acostarme

Callie le beso la frente y le dijo: -¿Quieres que té prepare un te mientras te bañas?

-Eso sería excelente. Gracias

Arizona subió al piso de arriba a bañarse, luego bajó a tomarse el té que Callie ya había preparado. Ambas se sentaron en el sofá de nuevo. Entonces Arizona, le dijo a Callie:

-Es curioso, voy a dormir en la que fue mi antigua habitación… Arizona hizo una pausa, luego agregó: -Arriba hay otra habitación donde puedes dormir ¿quieres tomar un baño antes?

Callie le respondió: Sí, vamos si quieres. Es necesario que descanses un poco, esto fue muy estresante para ti

Ambas se levantaron del sofá y subieron las escaleras. Arizona le mostró la habitación a Callie y antes de entrar a su propia habitación, Callie le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla a Arizona.

Arizona le devolvió el beso y le dijo a Callie mientras ella entraba al baño: -Gracias

Callie le respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

A pesar del baño y del té, Arizona no podía dormir, para ella, hoy más que nunca la necesidad que sentía por Callie se había puesto en evidencia, hoy más que nunca sentía el vacio de no tenerla a su lado, si había sido difícil todo ese mes haber vivido bajo el mismo techo sin tocarse, hoy esa necesidad desnuda era más que evidente. Hoy más que nunca extrañaba sentir su abrazo en su espalda, su respiración en su cuello antes de quedarse dormida, sus besos, sus caricias, su forma única y especial de hacerle el amor. Y sintiendo ese vacío, trato de resistir el deseo de llorar, pero por más que lo intentó, las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar en silencio, esta noche extrañaba demasiado a su Callie, demasiado…

**Unbroken**

_Estoy a tú lado, no puedo dormir_

_Y ni siquiera sabes de mí_

_Mi espalda se gira a un mundo aparte_

_Y tú ni siquiera lo sabes_

_Estas lágrimas caen_

_Y toda mi vida, y todo este tiempo_

_Mi amor por ti se ha sumado_

_Está intacto, intacto, intacto_

_Me he perdido en miles de gritos silenciosos_

_Estoy bajando la brutal montaña_

_Yo estoy aquí para intentarlo de nuevo _

_De pie en la luz desde las tinieblas_

_Y toda mi vida y todo mi tiempo_

_Y todo el dolor y todo el trabajo_

_De alguna manera me hizo más fuerte al final_

_Está intacto, intacto, intacto_

_Está intacto, intacto, intacto_

_Y toda mi vida y todo este tiempo_

_Y todas las oraciones y todas las reuniones_

_Y todos los golpes, de alguna manera nos hacen ser mejores al final_

_Está intacto, intacto, intacto_

_Está intacto, intacto, intacto_

_Está intacto, intacto, intacto_

_Está intacto, intacto, intacto_

**Epidemia – Capítulo 16 –Segunda Parte - You´ll be in my heart – Tú estarás en mi corazón**

Callie tenía colocados los audífonos del iPod en sus oídos, cuando salió del baño, situado al lado de la habitación de Arizona, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. En ese momento Callie estaba animada escuchando una canción, pero sin saber exactamente por qué, sintió el impulso de verificar si Arizona se encontraba bien, así que puso el iPod en pausa y pudo escuchar lo que parecía un leve sollozo. Callie, preocupada, apagó el iPod, se quitó los audífonos y se asomó en silencio al dormitorio, tratando de confirmar lo que había creído escuchar. Arizona estaba acostada de medio lado, de espaldas a la puerta, pero Callie se percató, por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, que ella efectivamente estaba llorando... De pronto una necesidad acuciante se apoderó de Callie, quería tener a Arizona en sus brazos, quería…

Arizona sintió una profunda emoción y todo su cuerpo vibró cuando se dio cuenta que Callie se había acostado justo detrás de ella, arropándola con la calidez de su cuerpo. Arizona cerró los ojos, tomó aire y luego exhaló, aliviada, e inconscientemente se recostó hacia atrás para fundirse en el abrazo que Callie le ofrecía. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo, cuando sintió que la mano de Callie le acarició tiernamente su cadera y luego la posó sobre su vientre para atraerla aún más hacia ella; era como si Callie hubiera leído sus pensamientos, como si hubiera intuido la inmensa necesidad que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Callie inspiró el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cabello todavía húmedo de Arizona, acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró con una ternura enloquecedora:

-No llores Arizona, no llores mi pichirruchi, se que fueron demasiadas emociones juntas, pero ya todo pasó, no llores.

Arizona sin voltearse, tratando de prolongar ese momento, ese abrazo y todas las emociones que de el se derivaban, le susurró a Callie:

-No estoy llorando por eso, mi amor…hizo una pausa, dudando si debía decirlo, pero al final lo soltó: …-te extraño… te extraño demasiado. Arizona se paralizó, expectante ante la forma en que Callie reaccionaría a esas palabras.

Callie no respondió, la abrazó aún más fuerte y luego de unos segundos, retiró con ternura el cabello de Arizona y comenzó a besar y a acariciar con sus labios su cuello ahora desnudo. Arizona se estremeció y soltó un gemido, al sentir una contracción en su clítoris mientras su vagina se humedecía por el deseo apremiante. Momentos después Arizona se volteó, sintió la necesidad de ver a Callie a los ojos, tratando de leer en su mirada sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ella anhelaba saber si Callie la necesitaba tanto como ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y entonces Arizona sintió una profunda y nueva emoción, cuando vio en los ojos de Callie el amor en su estado más puro. Callie, mantuvo esa mirada por unos instantes, mientras acunaba la mejilla de Arizona en su mano, luego se enfocó en sus labios, acercando su boca lentamente y cuando casi estaban rozándose, Callie atrapó sus labios y su boca con su lengua en un beso profundo, cálido, delicado. En medio del beso, Callie hizo una pequeña pausa, buscó la mirada de Arizona y le susurró: -La espera terminó, luego atrapó los labios de Arizona otra vez, para continuar el beso que se hizo más y más apasionado, mientras los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lágrimas, embriagadas con todos los sentimientos que se desbordaban dentro de sí mismas.

Ambas mujeres gimieron y ambas se excitaron, solo había sido un beso, aún no se habían comenzado a acariciar ni se habían desnudado, pero la necesidad de la una por la otra era ya incontenible, imposible de seguir resistiendo. Era como un dique que durante meses había soportado la fuerza furiosa de un rio que cada día crecía más y más. Y finalmente el dique cedió, y el enorme caudal de agua lo sobrepasó.

Callie se reincorporó y se desnudo en sólo dos o tres movimientos, sólo hizo una pausa larga para permitir que Arizona la observara, era más que obvio que la visión de su cuerpo desnudo era algo que ella quería disfrutar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Arizona la observó y mientras lo hacía, Callie notó como sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo, como su cuerpo entero se estremeció con la visión que tenía delante de sus ojos. Arizona jadeando le dijo: -¡Oh Dios!, eres tan hermosa Calliope…

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Y yo te juro que eres lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos alguna vez.

En contraposición a la rapidez con que Callie se quitó su propia ropa, ella hizo movimientos lentos y espaciados para desnudar a Arizona, ella quería disfrutar del espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo como si retiraran una cortina lentamente delante de sus ojos. Despacio fue subiendo la franelilla de Arizona con su mano mientras acariciaba y besaba su torso y sus senos con sus labios hasta que finalmente Arizona gimiendo de placer y de deseo levantó sus brazos para permitir que Callie le retirara la franelilla. Los ojos de Callie también se oscurecieron por el deseo y mientras se mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes, sintiendo como la pasión se desbordaba dentro de su propio cuerpo, buscó los labios de Arizona para atrapar su boca en un nuevo beso ardiente y apasionado.

Arizona gimió y abrazó a Callie con todas sus fuerzas mientras se besaban, casi no podía creer que finalmente estaba sucediendo, después de largos meses de una espera que se había hecho insoportable, allí estaban desnudándose, besándose, acariciándose, gimiendo de placer, y lo más importante de todo: amándose. Arizona volvió a gemir, arqueo su espalda y contrajo los dedos de sus pies, cuando sintió los labios y la lengua de Callie acariciando y besando su cuello, sus pezones hasta endurecerlos, y recorriendo su torso acercándose lentamente a su centro húmedo, ardiente, expectante y lleno de deseo, que había esperado por tanto tiempo ese anhelado contacto.

Callie retiró las bragas de Arizona y poco a poco subió por sus piernas acariciando con sus labios toda su piel. Arizona gemía y se retorcía de placer, mientras sentía como su vagina se inundaba más y más por el deseo. Callie, también gemía, había anhelado por mucho tiempo este momento y sentir a Arizona temblar, gemir y contorsionarse ante cada caricia era verdaderamente excitante.

Con la maestría que siempre la había caracterizado, como si la amnesia no existiera, Callie comenzó a acariciar con su lengua toda la extensión de la vagina de Arizona, provocando nuevos gemidos, nuevas contracciones, nuevos arqueos de espalda en busca del contacto por tanto tiempo esperado. Y cuando Arizona sintió finalmente la lengua de Callie en su clítoris, soltó un grito de puro placer. Arizona mordió sus propios labios intentando alargar esos momentos de éxtasis lo más posible, pero Callie sabía exactamente que hacer, su amnesia no le impidió llevarla a donde ella quería y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un clímax poderoso se comenzó a edificar con una fuerza incontenible.

Y así, mientras todo el cuerpo de Arizona temblaba si control, y se tensaba totalmente, sintió un clímax casi demencial que la hizo gritar de placer. Con la respiración entrecortada, jadeando, Arizona acarició el cabello negro de Callie y con un toque le indicó que subiera hasta ella. Callie entendió la seña y de inmediato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una mirada de amor absoluto, llegó hasta los labios de Arizona para atraparlos en un nuevo beso, que esta vez, más que pasión llevaba un inmensa carga de amor, y cuando el beso finalizó Arizona se estremeció de nuevo, en el momento en que Callie la miró a los ojos y después de largos meses de espera, escuchó lo que más deseaba oír:

-Te amo Arizona, te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti, me enamoré de ti… otra vez

Arizona volvió a atrapar los labios de Callie y la beso mientras que al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, mientras el sollozo se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios en medio de ese beso.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona aún llorando, le dijo a Callie mirándola a los ojos, casi con desesperación: -Te amo, Calliope, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo. Entonces la abrazó desesperadamente y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras todas las emociones se disputaban el control de su alma.

En medio de todas esas emociones desbordadas, Arizona le hizo el amor a Callie, la deseaba con tanta pasión que la besó, y la acarició con sus manos y con su experta lengua con absoluta vehemencia. Había esperado demasiado tiempo y la respuesta de Callie no se hizo esperar. En pocos minutos había gemido, había jadeado, había retorcido todo su cuerpo y había temblado hasta que el clímax más poderoso se apoderó de ella acompañado de un gemido gutural que fue música para los oídos de Arizona.

Luego Arizona buscó con desesperación los labios de Callie, quería comérsela a besos, Arizona atrapó la boca de Callie y la dejó casi sin aliento, en una secuencia de besos igualmente desesperados.

Unos minutos después Arizona aún sentía esa guerra de emociones luchando por el control de su alma y de sus sentidos, no sabía exactamente porque, pero sus deseos de llorar no la abandonaban; hasta que, finalmente, entendió lo que le ocurría. Ella estaba aterrorizada. Ahora que no había forma de estar más cerca de Callie, el miedo que había crecido junto con su amor por ella, alcanzó su propio y desesperado clímax. El terror de perderla, después de esto, se hizo casi insoportable.

Cuando lo entendió, su llanto se hizo más agudo, más poderoso.

Cuando Callie vio llorar a Arizona de esa manera, al principio pensó que era producto de sus emociones, pero cuando la miró a los ojos se dio cuenta que por encima de esas emociones, en su mirada lo que prevalecía era el miedo, casi el terror, entonces con una ternura increíble, acunó con sus manos las mejillas de Arizona y mirándola directamente a los ojos le preguntó:

-Mi amor, ¿qué tienes?, ¿por qué estas llorando así?

Casi con un susurro, Arizona le imploró:

-No me dejes nunca

-¿Qué?

-No me dejes nunca, prométemelo ahora mismo, tú tenías razón, después de mi hermano, yo pensé que no podía pasar por esto otra vez, que yo nunca pasaría por esto otra vez y ahora, aquí estoy.

El llanto de Arizona arreció aún más cuando termino de decir esas palabras.

Callie la abrazó e inmediatamente después, acunando su rostro en sus manos de nuevo y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo con absoluta ternura:

-Arizona, por favor, créeme, yo nunca voy a dejarte, yo estoy aquí y nunca voy a dejarte, te lo prometo. Yo sé que tienes miedo que todo esto se acabe si yo recuerdo lo que ocurrió, pero yo no voy a abandonarte por eso ni por nada, te amo demasiado como para perderte. Y sí, es posible que cuando recuerde me sienta algo confundida, pero te amo Arizona, te amo y si esperé hasta ahora para hacer el amor, era porque quería estar segura de eso, lo último que quería era hacerte daño o jugar con tus sentimientos, por eso esperé, necesitaba estar segura de que nuestro amor resistiría cualquier cosa y ahora lo estoy, ahora lo sé. Te amo, estoy aquí y pase lo que pase, aquí estaré. Créeme, créeme por favor, es la verdad, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Arizona aún llorando, miró a los ojos a Callie, como si quisiera ver en el fondo de su alma la trascendencia y el alcance de todas las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar, luego la abrazó y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Arizona quería desesperadamente creer en esa promesa, aún sabiendo que Callie no estaba en condiciones de prometerle algo así, aunque ella se lo hubiera pedido, porque, en definitiva, Callie no podía saber lo que iba a sentir cuando recuperara la memoria.

Sin embargo, Callie la acunó en sus brazos con tal vehemencia que Arizona se tranquilizó, hasta que su llanto se convirtió en un leve sollozo.

Callie estaba totalmente segura de sus palabras, de sus promesas, así que con el ánimo de arrancarle a Arizona aunque fuera una sonrisa, de pronto recordó, que recién había escuchado una canción en el iPod que podría hablar por ella, así que lo tomó de la mesa de noche donde lo había dejado antes de acostarse al lado de Arizona, y con sólo un audífono en uno de sus oídos buscó la canción, y cuando la encontró le dijo a Arizona sonriendo:

-Si aún no estás convencida, entonces te lo voy a prometer de otra forma.

Callie le colocó a Arizona los dos audífonos en sus oídos y mientras ella comenzó a escuchar la canción, Callie empezó a hacerle el amor de nuevo, la besó en los labios y luego comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla por todas partes, y bajó nuevamente hacia su centro de placer. Callie le estaba haciendo el amor a Arizona, mientras ella escuchaba su promesa en los audífonos del iPod.

Arizona arqueo su espalda cuando comenzó a sentir las ondas de placer en su cuerpo provocadas por las excitantes caricias de Callie y empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, para su propio asombro, eran lágrimas de felicidad. La mezcla de la música en sus oídos, de esa hermosa promesa hecha canción y de las caricias de Callie era increíble, se sentía increíble. Arizona, entre gemidos de placer, no pudo evitar sonreír, al pensar que la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, había descubierto una nueva forma de hacerle el amor…

**You´ll be in my heart (****Tú estarás en mi corazón)**

_Deja de llorar, todo estará bien_

_Solo toma mi mano y agárrate fuerte_

_Te protegeré de todo a tu alrededor_

_Yo estaré aquí, no llores_

_Para ser alguien tan pequeño tú pareces alguien muy fuerte_

_Mis brazos te mantendrán segura y cálida_

_Estos lazos que nos unen no pueden romperse_

_Yo estaré aquí, no llores_

_Porque tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Sí, tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Desde este día, ahora y para siempre_

_Tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Sin importar lo que nadie diga_

_Tú estarás aquí en mi corazón… _

…_Siempre_

_Nadie puede entender lo que sentimos_

_Nadie más puede entender, lo que no pueden explicar_

_Sé que somos diferentes pero, profundamente dentro de nosotros_

_No somos tan diferentes del todo_

_Y tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Sí, tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Desde este día, ahora y para siempre_

_No escuches a nadie, ellos no saben_

_Nos necesitamos mutuamente, tenernos y sostenernos_

_Ellos lo comprenderás luego, lo se_

_Cuando el destino llame, deberás ser fuerte_

_Puede ser que no esté contigo, pero tienes que esperar_

_Ellos lo comprenderás luego, lo se_

_Nosotras les enseñaremos juntas_

_Porque, tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Créeme, tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Yo estaré allí desde este día, ahora y para siempre_

_Tú estarás en mi corazón (tu estarás aquí en mi corazón)_

_Sin importar lo que nadie diga (Yo estaré contigo)_

_Tú estarás en mi corazón (Yo estaré allí siempre)_

_Siempre..._

_Yo estaré contigo_

_Yo estaré allí para ti siempre_

_Siempre y por siempre_

_Solo mira por encima de tus hombros_

_Solo mira por encima de tus hombros_

_Solo mira por encima de tus hombros_

_Yo estaré allí…_

…_Siempre_

Se sentía tan increíble que Arizona alcanzó un nuevo clímax antes de que la canción finalizara, así que Callie con una enorme sonrisa, subió hasta Arizona de nuevo y aún con la canción sonando buscó sus labios y la besó tiernamente una y otra vez, acariciando sus labios, buscando su boca con la lengua y de nuevo acariciando sus labios con los propios.

Cuando la canción terminó, Arizona se quitó lo audífonos y sonrió. Entonces le dijo a Callie, profundamente emocionada:

-Te amo Calliope

-Yo te amo, le dijo Callie abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces Arizona le preguntó a Callie:

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

Callie la miró a los ojos y sonriendo le respondió usando la última palabra de aquella canción:

-"Always" (Siempre)

Arizona volvió a sonreír, por encima de todos sus miedos, se sentía inmensamente feliz, porque una pequeñita voz dentro de ella le decía que Callie cumpliría su promesa, quizás no sería algo fácil, quizás aún quedaban lágrimas por derramar, pero al final, el inmenso amor que ambas compartían y el fuerte vínculo que se había formada a través de el, sería el que vencería sobre todo lo demás, entonces ellas dos podrían estar juntas como decía esa canción: …Siempre y por siempre.

Callie también se sentía muy feliz, inmensamente feliz, estar así con Arizona, sentirla tan cerca, no sólo física sino espiritualmente le daba un sentimiento de paz y seguridad que nunca antes creía haber experimentado. Ella estaba segura de su promesa, sin importar lo que ocurriera, si de algo estaba segura es que no perdería a Arizona, no de nuevo. Ellas dos se amaban y eso es lo único que importaba.

Antes de disponerse a dormir, Callie tomó el iPod y se colocó nuevamente un audífono en el oído, buscando otra canción, cuando Arizona la vio haciéndolo, sonriendo le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces Calliope?

Callie sonrió y asintió, luego de apagar el iPod, se quitó los audífonos y le dijo a Arizona:

-Yo soy más dormilona, así que lo más seguro es que tú despiertes mañana primero. Al despertar, escucha esta canción que dejé colocada en el iPod, está en español, pero no importa, escúchala y luego cuando yo despierte te la traduciré ¿está bien?

Arizona sonrió y asintió mientras bostezaba, era obvio que el agotamiento físico unido a todas las emociones que habían compartido ese día, se estaban haciendo sentir. De todas formas, intrigada, le preguntó:

-¿De qué trata la canción?

-De un nuevo amanecer, de lo que tú y yo sentiremos mañana cuando despertemos juntas, abrazadas y amándonos más que nunca. Es una canción que yo te dedico y que estoy segura que tú me dedicarás cuando entiendas su significado… Callie también bostezó, entonces justo antes de darle un breve beso a Arizona en los labios, le dijo: -Creo que es hora de dormir, ¿verdad?.

Sí mi amor, ya es hora de dormir… juntas, le contestó Arizona con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro, luego atrapó los labios de Callie para darle un beso más profundo. Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona le dijo: -Te amo, buenas noches mi cielo

Callie respondió: -Buenas noches mi pichirruchi, yo también te amo, con toda mi alma… y para siempre…

Arizona sonrió. Satisfecha y feliz, dio media vuelta. Callie se deslizó detrás de ella, envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura y extendiendo los dedos por la suave curva del vientre de Arizona, la atrajo hacia la cuna de sus caderas. Arizona se quedó dormida, sintiendo la respiración de Callie en su cuello y la exquisita calidez de su cuerpo, como tanto lo había deseado, por tanto tiempo…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**La espera terminó…pero si algo quedó claro, es que hubo una razón para ello…**

**Una vez escuché, no recuerdo dónde, esta frase:**

"**Todo llega a su hora y en su tiempo… como debe ser…" **

**No digo más, ahora hablen ustedes si lo desean, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior: **_

_Antes de disponerse a dormir, Callie tomó el iPod y se colocó nuevamente un audífono en el oído, buscando otra canción, cuando Arizona la vio haciéndolo, sonriendo le preguntó:_

_-¿Qué haces Calliope?_

_Callie sonrió y asintió, luego de apagar el iPod, se quitó los audífonos y le dijo a Arizona:_

_-Yo soy más dormilona, así que lo más seguro es que tú despiertes mañana primero. Al despertar, escucha esta canción que dejé colocada en el iPod, está en español, pero no importa, escúchala y luego cuando yo despierte te la traduciré ¿está bien?_

_Arizona sonrió y asintió mientras bostezaba, era obvio que el agotamiento físico unido a todas las emociones que habían compartido ese día, se estaban haciendo sentir. De todas formas, intrigada, le preguntó:_

_-¿De qué trata la canción?_

_-De un nuevo amanecer, de lo que tú y yo sentiremos mañana cuando despertemos juntas, abrazadas y amándonos más que nunca. Es una canción que yo te dedico y que estoy segura que tú me dedicarás cuando entiendas su significado… Callie también bostezó, entonces justo antes de darle un breve beso a Arizona en los labios, le dijo: -Creo que es hora de dormir, ¿verdad?._

_Sí mi amor, ya es hora de dormir… juntas, le contestó Arizona con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro, luego atrapó los labios de Callie para darle un beso más profundo. Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona le dijo: -Te amo, buenas noches mi cielo_

_Callie respondió: -Buenas noches mi pichirruchi, yo también te amo, con toda mi alma… y para siempre…_

_Arizona sonrió. Satisfecha y feliz, dio media vuelta. __Callie se deslizó detrás de ella, envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura y extendiendo los dedos por la suave curva del vientre de Arizona, la atrajo hacia la cuna de sus caderas. Arizona__ se quedó dormida, sintiendo la respiración de Callie en su cuello y la exquisita calidez de su cuerpo, como tanto lo había deseado, por tanto tiempo…_

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 17 – Día tras día**

Al día siguiente, a eso de las 5:30 a.m., Callie despertó, se paró de la cama y se fue caminando hacia el baño con los ojos entreabiertos y con cara de sueño. Antes de salir, y siguiendo un hábito que no había perdido a pesar de su amnesia, Callie tomó su cepillo dental, colocó la pasta dentrífica en el y se lavó los dientes, luego se enjuagó la boca con enjuague bucal varias veces. Lista para continuar durmiendo, abrió la puerta y de inmediato se enterneció, Arizona con cara de sueño y los ojos cerrados, estaba recostada de la pared, esperando para entrar al baño.

Callie sonrió al verla, Arizona era sin duda una hermosa mujer, allí estaba: recostada a la pared, más dormida que despierta, con el cabello despeinado, sin una gota de maquillaje y parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Callie le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente y continuó su camino hacia la cama.

Cuando Arizona sintió el beso de Callie en su frente sonrió, porque percibió su aliento fresco, sin duda se había lavado los dientes y se había enjuagado la boca como siempre había sido habitual en ella. Lo curioso era darse cuenta que los hábitos no se borran cuando la memoria desaparece. Callie había establecido esa práctica cuando ella y Arizona vivieron juntas. A Callie le encantaba hacer el amor con Arizona al amanecer y ese hábito que Callie llamó en su momento "una norma de convivencia amorosa" y que fue aprendida e imitada por Arizona, facilitaba sin duda poder hacer el amor al amanecer sin tener que pararse de la cama.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Callie, Arizona también se aseó y luego fue caminando hacia la cama, Callie ya estaba profundamente dormida, boca arriba con su brazo derecho extendido. Arizona, sonrió de nuevo, ella sabía que ese brazo extendido, otro hábito no olvidado, era la invitación gestual de Callie para que Arizona se acostara en su regazo. Arizona se montó en la cama, de rodillas se acercó a Callie y se acostó a su lado, colocando el brazo sobre su estómago para abrazarla y la cabeza reposando en su hombro. Arizona suspiró y sonrió de nuevo, cuando noto que Callie, aún durmiendo profundamente, la abrazó y acercó la mejilla a su frente, justo cuando la sintió a su lado.

Era obvio que los hábitos no se pierden con la amnesia, al igual que los sentimientos, ese pequeño gesto amoroso de Callie de abrazarla estando profundamente dormida, emocionó profundamente a Arizona; ¿podía haber acaso algo que probara más el amor de una persona hacía otra que buscar su contacto en un estado de casi total inconsciencia? Ese gesto de Callie era sin duda una prueba de amor y Arizona lo sabía. Eso la hizo sonreír. Callie la amaba, con o sin memoria, Callie la amaba, no había ninguna duda en ello.

Hora y media después, Arizona abrió los ojos y de inmediato sonrió. Callie seguía acostada boca arriba y Arizona tenía su cabeza reposando en su pecho, junto encima de su corazón, mientras el brazo de Callie la envolvía en un tierno abrazo alrededor se su espalda. Arizona se sentía en el cielo, había esperado demasiado tiempo por un amanecer así, en los brazos de ella, sintiendo su calor, el ritmo pausado de su respiración mientras dormía, en la seguridad de su abrazo.

Tal como lo había previsto Callie, ella aún seguía dormida. Arizona levantó un poco la cabeza para admirar su rostro y pensó: "Por Dios, Calliope, en serio, eras la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida". En medio de esa felicidad que la embargaba, de pronto recordó lo que Callie le había encomendado antes de quedarse dormidas, así que tomó el iPod y se colocó los audífonos en sus oídos dispuesta a escuchar la canción que había dejado preparada en el.

Arizona no entendía una sola palabra, pero le gustaba como sonaba y le entusiasmó la idea de que Callie al despertar se la traduciría

Luego de haber escuchado la canción dos veces, Arizona se moría de ganas por saber su significado, así que comenzó a acariciar suavemente con la punta de sus dedos el pecho desnudo de Callie y notó como poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración comenzó a cambiar, claro signo de que estaba despertando. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Arizona y dedicarle una sonrisa que la hizo estremecer. Luego la besó tiernamente en la frente, al mismo tiempo que le decía:

-Buenos días, mi pichirruchi

Arizona sonrió, le encantaba que Callie la llamara así, esa palabra no tenía significado en sí misma, no aparecía en ningún diccionario, pero para Arizona significaba muchas cosas hermosas, además la hacía reír cada vez que la escuchaba porque sonaba muy cómico en los labios de Callie.

Así que aún sonriendo, Arizona le contestó:

-Buenos días mi amor

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Ufff, sí, tenía meses que no dormía así

Callie sonrió: -Y yo creo saber por qué

-Claro que lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien. Por cierto, permíteme informarte que anoche descubrí que tu lengua no sufre de amnesia.

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -¡Ah, sí?, me alegra saberlo.

-A mi me alegró más, te lo aseguro

-Te creo... Callie hizo una pausa, después dijo: …-Por cierto, Gracias

-¿Por qué me das las gracias amor?

Callie sonrió y en tono pícaro respondió: -Por mi primera vez

Arizona sonrió intrigada -¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?

Callie sonriendo le dijo a Arizona:

-Mí lengua recuerda, pero por lo que a mi mente respecta, anoche fue la primera vez en mi vida que hice el amor y que me hicieron el amor, y te aseguro que fue una primera vez espectacular. Eres una experta, una experta haciendo el amor, me hiciste sentir increíble.

Arizona se rió sonoramente, ella no había pensado en eso, pero era cierto, para una parte de Callie anoche había sido su primera vez. Ella le dijo:

-Eso es emocionante, pero te aseguro que tú no te comportaste como una recién nacida anoche, tú también me hiciste sentir increíble… las dos veces

Callie le besó el cuello a Arizona y sonriendo le dijo:

-Es que soy una niña prodigio

Arizona se echó a reír, y con sus labios a milímetros de los de Callie, le dijo: -Eso lo explica todo. Luego la besó

Una vez que el beso finalizó, Arizona tomó el iPod y ofreciéndole uno de los audífonos a Callie, le dijo sonriendo:

-Escuché la canción en el iPod dos veces, y ahora me muero de ganas de que me la traduzcas

Callie sonrió y tomó el audífono que Arizona le ofreció, le dio play a la canción y al mismo tiempo que sonaba, Callie comenzó a decirle a Arizona su significado haciendo la traducción simultáneamente.

_**Día tras día – Andrés Cepeda**_

_Una flor dura un verano_

_Un verano son tres meses_

_Doce meses tiene un año_

_Puede un año ser tan breve_

_Como es breve el diccionario_

_Para definir quién eres_

_Un "te quiero" no es "te amo"_

_Un "te amo" no es tan fuerte_

_Si no es fuerte lo que sientes_

_Si es que sientes que has amado_

_Con el cuerpo y con la mente _

_Como yo te amo_

_Salir al mundo es como caminar en medio de una guerra_

_Pero a tu lado todo es más seguro porque encuentro paz_

_Le pido al cielo que te proteja_

_Que siempre estemos igual, que me ames igual_

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida_

_Que podamos estar juntos hasta el final_

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa, es mi alegría_

_Día tras día_

_No hay dolor que sea eterno_

_No es eterno un "hasta luego"_

"_Hasta luego" es un regreso_

_No hay regreso sin encuentro_

_Y un encuentro es lo más bello_

_Cuando estamos cuerpo a cuerpo_

_Salir al mundo es como caminar en medio de una guerra_

_Pero a tu lado todo es más seguro porque encuentro paz_

_Le pido al cielo que te proteja_

_Que siempre estemos igual, que me ames igual_

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida_

_Que podamos estar juntos hasta el final_

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa, es mi alegría_

_Día tras día_

_Que siempre estemos igual, que me ames igual_

_Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida_

_Que podamos estar juntos hasta el final_

_Poderme despertar con tu sonrisa, es mi alegría_

_Día tras día_

Una vez que Callie le tradujo la canción y Arizona supo lo que significaba, lo que realmente significaba, se estremeció, porque no sólo era el fiel reflejo de lo que ella sintió justo al despertar, era también una promesa, la promesa de que juntas pudieran compartir para siempre un nuevo amanecer día tras día, todos los días.

Cuando la canción finalizó, Callie acercó sus labios a los de Arizona sonriendo y antes de besarla le repitió parte del coro de la canción, traducida al inglés:

-Yo quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, que podamos estar juntas hasta el final, poderme despertar con tu sonrisa, es mi alegría, día tras día

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona, profundamente emocionada le dijo a Callie:

-Te amo Calliope… día tras día.

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Te amo Arizona… día tras día y para siempre

Ante la excitación que ya era más que evidente para ambas, Callie se acostó de lado y comenzó a besar el cuello de Arizona, mientras con su mano acariciaba su costado. Arizona comenzó a gemir, excitada por el contacto, entonces Callie metió la mano entre sus piernas. Arizona las abrió para permitirle a Callie hacer lo que deseaba. Callie acarició el muslo interno de Arizona quien gimió de nuevo y arqueo su espalda, luego gimió otra vez cuando sintió a Callie acariciar tiernamente la parte externa de su vagina. Arizona se estremeció y se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió los dedos de Callie abriendo su vagina.

Antes de comenzar a acariciar los pliegues internos, Callie le susurró al oído: -Y ahora vamos a averiguar si mis manos no sufren de amnesia tampoco.

Arizona sonrió. Luego arqueó su espalda y contrajo los dedos de sus pies, mientras Callie acariciaba con su dedo los pliegues internos de su vagina, rozando el clítoris sin tocarlo. Mientras su vagina se humedecía más y más, Arizona lo supo, Callie la iba a hacer esperar, y ya se estaba haciendo más que obvio que sus manos tampoco sufrían de amnesia.

Mientras Callie hacía su magia con las manos excitando a Arizona más y más sin tocar su clítoris expectante y erecto, sus labios no se quedaron tranquilos, ellos buscaron los pezones de Arizona y con suaves caricias con su lengua estos se levantaron erectos y se pusieron duros como piedras.

Callie estaba volviendo loca a Arizona, no había una parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera siendo sometida a las caricias más excitantes que Arizona conocía, así que gimiendo, jadeando, suplicante, Arizona susurró:

-Calliope…

Arizona miró a los ojos a Callie, su mirada era el Edén del amor, ella se estremeció ante esa mirada llena de amor y justo en ese momento Callie comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Arizona, provocando en ella un grito de puro éxtasis, pero lo que Callie haría a continuación la volvería aún más loca de placer.

Callie con sus caricias llevó a Arizona al borde del placer, luego bajó la velocidad, y continuó acariciando el clítoris de Arizona con una lentitud casi exagerada, prácticamente lo rozaba, mientras que con sus labios la besaba o le acariciaba el cuello.

Esa deliberada lentitud en las caricias de su clítoris excitaron a Arizona a tal punto que sintió como su vagina comenzó a chorrear, literalmente.

Arizona sintió también como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar sin control, al igual que su boca, sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente y justo en ese momento, Callie cambio el ritmo de sus caricias por unos instantes y luego bajó la velocidad de nuevo. Arizona, con los ojos cerrados, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, lo que Callie estaba haciendo con ella la tenía absoluta y dramáticamente excitada.

Finalmente todo su cuerpo se tensó y soltó un gemido gutural de absoluto placer cuando sintió el clímax ardiente que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. Callie seguía mirándola con absoluto amor, mientras que siguió rozando con mucha lentitud el clítoris de Arizona, luego lo soltó y después reinició la lenta caricia, provocando espasmos incontrolables cada vez que hacía un nuevo y delicado contacto.

Unos momentos después Callie finalmente sacó el dedo de la vagina de Arizona y con la palma de su mano y sus dedos comenzó a acariciarla externamente.

Arizona sonrió cuando percibió la ternura con la que Callie estaba acariciando su centro abultado, luego Callie le dio dos golpecitos suaves y sonrió.

Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas se besaron tiernamente.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie sonriendo le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Y cuál es su diagnostico Dra. Robbins?, ¿sobre el estado "mental" de mi mano?

Arizona, mientras mostraba sus hoyuelos y su magnífica sonrisa, tomó la mano mágica de Callie y la besó, entonces le dijo:

-Su mano está totalmente libre de amnesia Dra. Torres, se lo aseguro. Eso fue impresionante, espectacular, increíble, maravilloso, … no tengo palabras para describirlo…

En ese momento fue Callie, quien sintió como su inmenso amor por Arizona se le alborotaba en el alma y se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos extasiada con la hermosura de esos brillantes ojos azules. Arizona notó la mirada de Callie y vió el amor reflejado en sus brillantes ojos marrones. Permanecieron unos instantes mirándose profundamente, ambas podían casi ver el alma de la otra reflejado en sus ojos.

En medio de esas miradas compartidas, Callie sonrió y le dijo a Arizona en español:

-Te amo

Arizona se estremeció nuevamente al escuchar esas palabras, entonces le dijo en español también:

-Te amo

Sintiéndose prácticamente embriagadas con ese sentimiento que las envolvía a ambas, se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y permanecieron así juntas con sus corazones latiendo casi sin control dentro de sus pechos. Nunca, nunca, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos del pasado, antes de que todo ocurriera, sus dos almas habían estado tan unidas. Antes habían sido dos almas compartiendo una vida, ahora eran dos vidas compartiendo una sola alma.

Una parte de Arizona aún sentía miedo al abandono, pero otra parte estaba convencida que Callie había tenido razón, ellas necesitaban crear ese vínculo que nunca antes habían compartido y ese vinculo estaba allí ahora, no lo podía tocar con sus manos ni ver con sus ojos, pero estaba allí. Y era indestructible. Arizona jamás había estado tan cerca de otro ser humano como ahora, y para su sorpresa, ni siquiera con su hermano gemelo había tenido un vínculo como el que ahora compartía con Callie. La propia Arizona no podía explicarlo, pero esa voz muy dentro de ella le seguía diciendo que nada ni nadie podría romper esa unión jamás.

Inundada con ese sentimiento Arizona buscó los labios de Callie, y la besó con ternura. Mientras se besaban, Callie abrazó a Arizona y con un movimiento se colocó debajo de ella. Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie soltó un gemido que encendió el deseo de Arizona. Ella se incorporó y paseo su mirada por sus hermosos senos y por el resto del cuerpo exuberante color caramelo, que estaba allí tendido frente a ella esperando sus caricias y sus besos.

Arizona miró a los ojos de Callie y le dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el deseo: -Eres tan hermosa, Callie sonrió, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, gesto que incrementó aún más la lujuria de Arizona. Entonces ella acercó sus labios al cuello de Callie y jadeando le susurró al oído: -Eres la mujer más hermosa y más sensual que he conocido en toda mi vida, no hay forma, no hay manera alguna que yo pueda resistirme a ti cuando te veo desnuda, Calliope, tú me excitas sólo con mirarte.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Callie emitió un nuevo gemido de placer, y luego gimió otra vez cuando sintió la lengua de Arizona recorriendo con deliberadas caricias sus senos poniendo especial atención en sus pezones. Callie arqueo la espalda, su vagina se inundó de deseo y se inundó aún más cuando sintió la aproximación inminente de la lengua de Arizona que se movía muy cerca de su clítoris palpitante.

Arizona abrió con sus dedos la vagina de Callie, y jadeo cuando la vio totalmente empapada, esperando por ella. En el mismo instante en que su lengua se puso en contacto con los pliegues internos, escuchó a Callie gemir de placer y sintió como sus caderas se levantaron con fuerza, en la búsqueda desesperada del contacto que esperaba. Pero Arizona también quería volverla loca de placer, así que se paseo con la punta de la lengua por toda la vagina de Callie, menos en aquél lugar que palpitaba y se estremecía buscando la caricia que aún no llegaba.

Callie comenzó a gemir y jadear sin descanso, se mordía los labios, entornaba sus ojos, mientras sentía las caricias burlonas de Arizona, ella sentía volverse loca esperando, y mientras esperaba percibió como Arizona la fue llevando a un estado de placer torturante y demencial, sin embargo, no quiso rogarle, no quiso pedirle que se apresurara, ella sabía que Arizona había esperado muchos meses a que este momento llegara y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, resistir esa pequeña tortura era lo mínimo que Callie podía hacer para compensar esos largos meses de espera.

No obstante, una cosa era cierta, Arizona la estaba volviendo loca de placer, con cada caricia, con cada roce, Callie sintió que incluso podría llegar al borde así, aún sin ser acariciada directamente donde su cuerpo más lo pedía. Pero Arizona tenía otros planes, para aumentar aún más su demencial placer, ella retiró su lengua de todo contacto, provocando un gemido suplicante mientras las caderas de Callie se levantaban inconscientemente en busca de las caricias perdidas, entonces Arizona propicio nuevos gemidos de placer cuando introdujo dos dedos en su abertura y comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Los jadeos y las caderas de Callie seguían ahora al ritmo del movimiento propiciado por Arizona con sus manos expertas y cuando estaba a punto de edificar el clímax, ella soltó un grito de placer puro, cuando sintió como Arizona acompañando sus rítmicos movimientos dentro de ella comenzó a acariciar el clítoris con su lengua.

Callie sabía que con esas intensas caricias, Arizona ya la había llevado a un punto de no retorno, así que en menos de un minuto sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensó y alcanzó un demoledor clímax que la dejó sin aliento, mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control y su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía iba a salirse de su pecho. Aún después de llegar al clímax, Arizona, absolutamente extasiada y feliz por haberle hecho el amor a Callie tal como lo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo, permaneció allí, en el centro de sus placeres besando y absorbiendo todas las evidencias que la pasión había desbordado.

Luego subió a encontrarse con la mirada y los labios de la mujer que amaba, que aún rendida buscaba aire para regular su respiración entrecortada.

Callie le ofreció sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa, aún no podía hablar, pero si podía abrazar y eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, Callie buscó los labios de Arizona para agradecerle con un tierno beso el inmenso placer que ella le había regalado.

Y cuando finalmente habló, le dijo a Arizona:

-Si hubiera podido recordar que eras una diosa haciendo el amor, no creo que hubiera sido capaz de esperar tanto.

Arizona sonrió y entonces le dijo a Callie:

-Ahora si puedes comprender la magnitud de mi sufrimiento, porque tú también eres una súper diosa haciendo el amor y yo si lo recordaba.

En un tono maternal, Callie le dijo:

-Pobre pichirruchi, pero ¿sabes? te lo voy a compensar, por cada vez que no hicimos el amor ahora lo haremos dos veces

-Ummm, dos veces aún es poco

-¿Tres veces?

-Trato, dijo Arizona con una sonrisa casi infantil.

-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra, quiero decir, manos, labios, lengua, todos a las obras. Arizona se echó a reír. Callie le devolvió la sonrisa mientras levantó la mirada y comenzó a pensar en voz alta:

-Uno, dos, más uno…

Arizona sonriendo le preguntó: -¿Qué haces?

-Estoy contando cuantas te debo desde anoche… ok, ya sé, te debo tres desde anoche, pero ¿quieres que te pague ahora o más tarde?... Es que tengo hambre ¿tú no?

Arizona se echó a reír otra vez, y le dijo en tono conciliador: -Si mi amor, puedes pagarme más tarde, yo también tengo hambre, además debo llamar al hospital para saber cómo sigue mi papá.

Ambas se pararon de la cama, Arizona llamó al hospital y se alegró porque su papá seguía recuperándose. Luego Callie y Arizona se bañaron juntas y Callie aprovechó para pagar una de sus cuotas de amor pendientes, aún le faltaban dos para no terminar el día con saldos rojos, pero le encantaba "pagar" y a Arizona le fascinaba "cobrar".

Luego Callie preparó un espectacular desayuno y ambas fueron al hospital para visitar al Coronel Robbins. Arizona le llevó a su madre algo de ropa y otros artículos personales que ella le pidió para asearse y pasar esa noche en el hospital otra vez.

De regreso, hicieron el amor, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

En la noche justo antes de quedarse dormidas, Arizona estaba de espaldas mientras Callie la acunaba con su cuerpo, entonces Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Amor, más allá de nuestras bromas y de los juegos, quiero que sepas que yo se que era importante para ambas, que nos uniéramos espiritualmente como lo hemos hecho antes de comenzar a hacer el amor de nuevo. Tú tenías razón, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan cerca de alguien como me siento ahora de ti. Y aunque la espera haya sido una tortura, se que valió la pena, sé que tu también tuviste que posponer tus deseos y sé que lo hiciste porque miraste nuestra relación como algo a largo plazo y yo te amo más por eso. Te amo… por todo.

Callie besó el cuello de Arizona y le dijo:

-Yo también te amo, mi pichirruchi, te amo con toda mi alma.

Arizona volteó su cabeza y le dio un beso breve en los labios, luego sonriendo dijo:

-Pero eso no significa que te esté perdonando la deuda, no voy a renunciar a mi combo de 3x1

Callie se echó a reír y dijo con picardía:

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que quiero que me perdones la deuda?. Tengo toda la intensión de pagarla en tres ardientes, amorosas y apasionadas cuotas al día, por lo menos, y si las circunstancias lo permiten, incluso quiero pagar intereses de mora como hoy. No hay duda que hemos mejorado, este combo es mucho más completo que el "pagar por ver" del póker.

Arizona sonrió y dijo: -Ufff, un rato largo

Callie volvió a besar el cuello de Arizona e inspiró su cabello aún húmedo que desprendía el aroma agradable del champú, luego le susurró al oído: -Te amo

Arizona suspiró de alegría: -Yo te amo también… Callie

-¿Sí?

-No tienes idea de los feliz que me haces cuando me dices que me amas, más allá del placer físico, lo que más desee durante todos estos meses era estar así contigo, quedarme dormida en tus brazos, amanecer en ellos, día tras día, como dice esa hermosa canción, y escucharte decir que me amas, eso me hace muy, muy feliz.

Callie se estremeció con las sinceras palabras de Arizona, la abrazó aún con más fuerza y acercando los labios a su oído, le dijo, sintiendo cada sílaba:

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… tú eres el amor de mi vida, tú eres…

Arizona se volteo y atrapo los labios de Callie en una beso lleno de ternura al que ella respondió con la misma devoción.

Poco a poco el sueño las fue venciendo, y se quedaron dormidas juntas, abrazadas, felices…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Ya era hora de que pudiéramos escuchar una canción en español ¿cierto?. Espero que les haya gustado tanto la canción como el capítulo. Díganme, ¿les gusto?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 18 – I´m alive – (Estoy viva)**

**I´m alive**

_Tengo alas para volar..._

_Oh-oh... Estoy viva..._

_Sí._

_Cuando me llamas_

_Cuando te oigo respirar_

_Tengo alas para volar_

_Y me siento viva_

_Cuando me miras_

_Puedo tocar el cielo_

_Y sé que estoy viva._

_Cuando bendices el día_

_Empiezo a flotar_

_Todas mis preocupaciones se terminan_

_Estoy contenta de estar viva._

_Pusiste a arder mi corazón_

_Lo llenaste con amor_

_Me hiciste una mujer_

_Arriba de las nubes._

_No podría ir más arriba_

_Mi espíritu toma vuelo_

_Porque estoy viva._

_Cuando me llamas (Cuando me llamas)_

_Cuando te oigo respirar (Cuando te oigo respirar)_

_Tengo alas para volar (Volar)_

_Me siento viva. (Estoy viva)._

_Cuando vienes por mí (Cuando vienes por mí)_

_Mi espíritu se levanta (Dios sabe eso)._

_Que seré la única que se quedara_

_En los buenos y en los malos tiempos._

_Y solamente es el comienzo_

_No puedo esperar por el resto de mi vida._

_Cuando me llamas (Cuando me llamas)_

_Cuando te oigo respirar (Cuando te oigo respirar)_

_Tengo alas para volar (Volar)_

_Me siento viva. (Estoy viva)._

_Cuando bendices el día (Cuando tú bendices, bendices el día)_

_Empiezo a flotar (Empiezo a flotar)_

_Todas mis preocupaciones se terminan_

_Y sé que estoy viva_

_Tengo alas para volar..._

_Dios sabe eso_

_Yo estoy viva_

Cuando Arizona abrió los ojos, sintió el vacio al lado de su cama, sin embargo, inmediatamente sonrió cuando vio en la almohada de Callie una flor que obviamente había cortado del jardín y una pequeña nota que decía:

_Buenos días mi pichirruchi, hoy fui yo quien despertó primero, estoy en la cocina, quédate donde estás, hoy vamos a desayunar en la cama. PD: Te amo, Callie_

La pequeña nota hizo que la sonrisa se quedara grabada en su rostro, mientras pensó divertida: "¡YAY!, esto sí es vida". Luego estiró su cuerpo levantando sus brazos, se paró de la cama y fue a darse un baño rápido, se vistió con una franelilla y un boyshort limpio y se volvió a meter en la cama para esperar su desayuno, y más importante aún, a quien lo estaba preparando.

A los pocos minutos, el rostro de Arizona se iluminó, cuando vio a Callie entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le decía:

-Buenos días mi pichirruchi ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Buenos días mi amor, amanecí excelente, dormí como un angelito y me desperté esperando por ti y por ese desayuno.

Callie colocó la bandeja en medio de la cama y le dio un beso a Arizona, mientras le dijo:

-Preparado especialmente para ti, con todo lo que te gusta

Arizona, sonrió admirando la bandeja bellamente presentada y todo su contenido, mientras Callie bordeaba la cama para sentarse a su lado.

En la bandeja había pan tostado, mantequilla, mini tortillas de huevos con queso derretido y jamón, adornadas con hojas de cilantro; un pequeño bowl con quesos de varios tipos, otro con trozos de melón cortado en forma de pelotitas; enrollados de pan de pita con jamón de pavo, tomate, lechuga, y una salsa especial que preparaba Callie con aceite de oliva, mostaza y un toque de pimienta negra; y de bebidas café y jugo de naranja. A Arizona se le hizo agua la boca y le dijo a Callie:

-Hummmm, esto se ve delicioso, Gracias mi amor por consentirme, me encanta que me consientas.

Callie se sentó en la cama, le dio otro beso breve a Arizona en los labios y le dijo sonriendo:

-Y a mí me encanta consentirte

-Gracias, te amo

-Y yo a ti… mucho.

Ambas comenzaron a comer, Arizona suspiraba con cada bocado delicioso, y sonreía cuando Callie tomaba un trozo de comida con el tenedor y se lo ofrecía en la boca a ella, mientras que Arizona hacía lo mismo con Callie. Este era sin duda alguna, un desayuno feliz.

Casi cuando ya estaban terminando de desayunar, Arizona dijo riendo:

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es la primera vez que tengo una novia que me trae el desayuno a la cama

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca tuviste una novia que cocinara?

-Cocinaban, sí, puede ser… algunas, pero que me trajeran el desayuno a la cama, no, tú eres la primera.

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Y la última, porque si de algo estoy convencida es que desde aquí el único destino que puedo vislumbrar para ambas es el altar, quiero decir, que dejaremos de ser novias cuando tú y yo nos casemos, algún día.

Arizona casi se atragantó cuando escuchó a Callie decir lo que acababa de decir, porque se dio cuenta de inmediato que si alguna de sus novias del pasado, incluso la propia Callie hubiera mencionado algo como eso alguna vez, ella seguramente hubiera salido huyendo despavorida de la relación, mientras que ahora, la idea de casarse con Callie algún día la emocionó a tal punto que casi hizo que se le saliera del corazón por la boca de lo mucho que le agradaba la idea, de hecho le encantaba la idea: "Calliope Torres, mi esposa, ¡WOW!¡WOW!...¡YAY!...¿¡YAY!?...Sí, Sí, Sí…¡YAY!, ¡YAYYYY!".

La otra cosa que la impresionó fue que Callie lo soltara así, de forma tan natural, sabiendo perfectamente que la otra Callie, jamás hubiera dicho algo así, con esa espontaneidad, ni siquiera antes de su rompimiento en el aeropuerto. Cuando logró tragar lo que tenía en la boca, Arizona le dijo con una sonrisa, hoyuelos incluidos:

-¿Estas hablando de matrimonio Calliope Torres?

Con la misma naturalidad con que había expresado lo anterior, Callie le respondió, después de tragar el último pedazo de su enrollado de pan de pita y un sorbo de jugo de naranja:

-No te lo estoy proponiendo, no todavía, pero, es obvio que no vamos a ser novias toda la vida, ser novias está bien por ahora, por un tiempo, pero ¡por Dios! Arizona, me has demostrado de mil formas diferentes que me amas, yo me he enamorado de ti, no una, sino dos veces, para mí está muy claro que tú eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida y naturalmente, quiero que seas mi esposa… algún día, ¿tú no?

La emoción de Arizona fue tal, al escuchar a Callie diciendo eso, que saltó sobre ella para abrazarla provocando que la bandeja que tenían en medio de la cama se tambaleara peligrosamente con lo poco que quedaba en ella, afortunadamente, nada se derramó porque tanto el café como el jugo de naranja estaban colocados en las mesitas de noche.

Callie apretó la cintura de Arizona alrededor de sus brazos y sonriendo le dijo a ella con sus labios muy cerca de su oído, en un tono pícaro:

-Creo que voy a considerar este abrazó como un Sí.

Arizona sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, cerró los ojos, inspiró y exhaló aire y dijo emocionada, manteniendo el abrazo, pero mirándola directamente a los ojos:

-Por supuesto que significa Sí, algún día quiero que seas mi esposa, Calliope.

Callie sin dejar de sonreír le dijo:

-Pero casi te atragantas cuando lo mencioné, dime ¿por qué te impresionó tanto?

-Porque para la Arizona y la Callie de antes, este, hubiera sido un asunto escabroso en lugar de algo tan emocionante… pero… Arizona recordó que todo eso podría cambiar cuando Callie recuperara la memoria, entonces, bajó la mirada y con una sombra en su tono de voz, agregó, casi en un susurro:

-…Sin embargo, tú aún no has recordado todo, y no sé si pensarás lo mismo cuando eso ocurra, no sé lo que pueda pasar entre nosotras cuando eso suceda…

Callie acunó las mejillas de Arizona en sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos, y con una ternura increíble le dijo:

-Arizona, no necesito que mi mente recuerde todo para saber lo que quiero, lo que es y lo que será. Mi mente no recuerda todo, es verdad, pero mi piel te recuerda, más importante aún, mi alma te recuerda, te recordó en el mismo instante en que cruzaste esa puerta con Sebastián aquel día en mi habitación del hospital; te recuerda cada vez que nos besamos, que nos abrazamos o que hacemos el amor; te recuerda cada vez que veo tu propia alma reflejada en tu mirada a través de esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules que yo adoro; te recuerda cada vez que me muestras tus hoyuelos al sonreír y te recuerda cuando te emocionas de tal forma que tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, justo como ahora.

Arizona se quedó callada mirando a Callie directo a los ojos, y sintió que casi pudo ver su alma, cuando lo hizo. Sólo alcanzó a decir su nombre: -Calliope, antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos y buscar sus labios para sumergirse en ellos en un beso profundo que las hizo estremecer a ambas. Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-¡Por Dios!, Calliope, a veces siento que te amo tanto que hasta duele.

Callie sabía perfectamente a que se refería Arizona, ella también sentía muchas veces lo mismo por ella. Por eso, tocó con la punta de sus dedos el centro del pecho de Arizona y le dijo:

-¿Dónde te duele?, Es aquí, justo aquí, ¿verdad?

Arizona sonrió dulcemente y le preguntó:

-Sí, justo ahí. Y tú ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Porque a mí también me pasa lo mismo contigo y me duele, justo ahí, en todo el medio del pecho. No sale en ninguna radiografía pero yo estoy casi convencida que el alma esta allí. Dime ¿te está doliendo justo ahora?

Arizona sonrió y le contestó: -Sí, justo ahora… mucho

Callie retiró la bandeja de la cama y acercó sus labios al centro del pecho de Arizona y comenzó a besarlo. Arizona gimió al sentir la caricia de sus labios ardientes. Unos momentos después Callie buscó la mirada de Arizona y con ambas manos tocó el dobladillo de su franela y comenzó a levantarla con delicadeza. Arizona subió los brazos, permitiendo que Callie le quitara la franela, luego se acostó sintiendo una profunda emoción cuando sus miradas se encontraron y de nuevo vio en los ojos de Callie el amor en su estado más puro. Callie se acostó encima de Arizona y busco de nuevo sus labios para unirlos en un beso profundo, cálido.

Ambas gimieron, luego, Callie comenzó a besar el cuello de Arizona. Ella cerró los ojos, arqueó su espalda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo por el divino contacto que Callie estaba generando con sus labios.

Arizona sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, fue tal el estremecimiento que supo de inmediato que la propia Callie se había percatado de el, porque sintió la sonrisa en sus labios en medio de sus besos. Y ciertamente, era imposible no estremecerse de esa manera: el haber visto el alma de Callie a través de su mirada, percibiendo el amor y la adoración reflejados en sus bellos ojos marrones brillantes, el haber escuchado esas hermosas palabras, unidas a la sensación increíble y excitante que Callie estaba generando con besos y caricias en todo su cuerpo, no daba lugar a nada más que no fuera el mayor de los estremecimientos.

Justo ahora, entre gemidos y jadeos, mientras Callie seguía haciendo su magia acariciando con la lengua su cuello, sus pezones, sus pliegues internos y su clítoris palpitante, al mismo tiempo que la sentía dentro de ella haciendo movimientos rítmicos con sus dedos, un cúmulo de sentimientos y de sensaciones inimaginables se apoderaban de todo su ser, en estos momentos, no había lugar para el miedo, sólo había lugar para el amor, para los sueños y la esperanza de un para siempre.

"Calliope Torres… mi esposa", ese sólo pensamiento fue suficiente para llevarla más allá del borde y sintió que el clímax más arrollador se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, acompañado de un grito de placer que provocó una nueva sonrisa en los labios de la mujer que amaba. Esa misma mujer que algún día, quizás, sería su esposa y que había logrado llevarla a un mundo de éxtasis y felicidad demencial que Arizona no había conocido nunca antes de que su Calliope se lo mostrara en todo su esplendor.

Con la respiración aún entrecortada y todavía jadeando Arizona alcanzó a susurrar su nombre: -Calliope, fue entonces cuando miró esos ojos de nuevo, y con ellos la inmensidad de ese amor. Cara a cara, aún sin tener suficiente aire para respirar, Arizona no pudo contenerse y atrapo sus labios en un beso profundo y tierno.

Callie sabía que Arizona no tenía suficiente aliento para prolongar ese beso, por ello, separó a milímetros sus labios de los de Arizona para alternar breves besos con caricias hechas con sus propios labios. Arizona sonrió, Callie también, mientras la secuencia de pequeños besos y pequeñas caricias continuaba.

Finalmente, Arizona colocó la mano en el cabello de Callie arrastrando tiernamente unos mechones hacia atrás y le dijo:

-Te amo Calliope Torres, te juro que nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti.

Callie se estremeció y le contestó: -Yo tampoco he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, y creo que nadie me ha amado nunca como tú me amas… No necesito mi memoria para saberlo, porque mi alma si lo recuerda.

Arizona sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y en el fondo de su ser, por encima de sus demonios, ella sabía que era cierto, que el alma de Callie la recordaba. Profundamente conmovida y emocionada Arizona atrapó de nuevo los labios de Callie y entre besos y caricias le hizo el amor y nuevamente sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundieron en ese mundo de placer y sentimientos que solo ella dos conocían, que sólo a ellas dos les pertenecía.

Después de haber experimentado el mayor de los placeres y totalmente convencidas que no había forma de que dos seres humanos pudieran sentirse más cerca, Callie, acostada boca arriba, acunó en su regazo el cuerpo entero de Arizona y la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras le besaba la frente. Arizona se sentía en el cielo, estar allí fundida en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba con locura, le proporcionaba siempre una sensación de seguridad y paz que no conocía en ninguna otra parte. El cálido y hermoso cuerpo de Callie envolviéndola con sus brazos era su cielo.

En medio de ese cálido abrazo, Arizona le dijo a Callie sonriendo, sin levantar la mirada:

-Yo conocía el desayuno continental, el desayuno americano, pero el desayuno celestial no, hasta hoy

Callie se echó a reír: -¿Me estas queriendo decir que cocino como los dioses?

Arizona levantó la cabeza y le contestó riendo:

-Calliope tú eres mi diosa, cocinas como una diosa, me haces el amor como una diosa, tú eres mi diosa… más que eso… tú eres mi cielo… literalmente.

Callie sonrió y mientras con su mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Arizona, le dijo:

-Y tú eres Mi Pichirruchi…

Arizona se rio de nuevo y le dijo:

-Dime, ¿qué significa "Pichirruchi"?

Callie la miró a los ojos y le dijo con ternura:

-Creo que por eso inventé en medio de mis delirios esa palabra, porque no hay una palabra en el diccionario que sirva para definir todo lo que tú significas para mí. "Pichirruchi", significa que eres mi cielo, que eres el amor de mi vida, el amor que estoy segura siempre busqué y que encontré en ti. Significa que eres mi razón para despertarme en las mañanas, y para ser feliz. "Pichirruchi" significa cada día algo más, porque cada día que pasa te amo más.

Arizona se estremeció otra vez con las palabras de Callie, entonces le dijo:

-Estás haciendo que me duela el pecho otra vez

Callie se rio y le dijo: -"Pichirruchi" también significa eso: "dolor en el pecho", pero este es un dolor bonito, el único dolor bonito que existe.

Arizona se rio con picardía, y le dijo a Callie:

-Creo que en eso te equivocas, yo conozco otro dolor bonito

Callie puso los ojos y le preguntó: -¿En serio?, ¿cuál?

-¿Quieres que te lo muestre?, le preguntó Arizona sonriendo

Callie sintió una onda expansiva en todo su cuerpo que la excitó de nuevo:

-Sí, muéstramelo

A Arizona se le oscurecieron los ojos, cuando la lujuria tomo el poder otra vez, entonces comenzó a besar y acariciar cada centímetro del cuerpo color caramelo de Callie, provocando que su clítoris se pusiera totalmente erecto incluso antes de ser tocado. Arizona comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras Callie gemía y jadeaba. Arizona llevó al borde a Callie una y otra vez, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo, Arizona detenía sus caricias, manteniéndola en una dulce agonía. Luego, comenzó a acariciarlo alternando la velocidad, hasta que Callie arqueo su espalda, tensó todos sus músculos y alcanzó entre gemidos de placer el clímax que tanto había esperado.

Callie exhausta y totalmente satisfecha le dijo a Arizona sonriendo:

-Tenias razón ese es otro dolor bonito

Arizona sonrió satisfecha: -Te lo dije

Callie se echó a reír.

Callie, de nuevo acostada boca arriba, acunó en su regazo el cuerpo desnudo de Arizona y la envolvió en sus brazos. Después que estuvieron un largo rato abrazadas, Callie preguntó:

-¿A qué hora vamos a visitar a tu papá hoy?

-Yo llamé esta mañana a mi mamá para saber cómo había amanecido, el está mejor, así que podemos quedarnos un rato más,… Arizona hizo una pausa y suspiro, luego agregó: …-Está muy rico aquí, la verdad no me quiero parar.

-Tienes razón, estamos en el cielo aquí y lo demás puede esperar un poquito, yo tampoco me quiero parar todavía.

Arizona se rio y dijo: -Hay una película que se llama "El cielo puede esperar", pero mientras estamos juntas, así abrazadas, calientitas, sintiéndonos en el cielo, si tú y yo filmáramos una película creo que debería llamarse "La Tierra puede esperar".

Callie se rio con la ocurrencia de Arizona, entonces le dijo:

-OK, la tierra puede esperar. Y hablando de tierra, tengo una idea para mañana, para desayunar.

-¿Otro desayuno celestial?, le preguntó Arizona con una sonrisa

-Bueno, a este podríamos llamarlo un desayuno terrenal. He visto un parque camino al hospital muy lindo donde la gente hace picnic y me encantaría que fuéramos tú y yo ¿te gusta la idea?

Arizona se emocionó, ese parque era uno de sus preferidos. –Sí, sí, me gusta la idea, a mí siempre me ha gustado ese parque, es hermoso.

Callie sonrió y le dijo a Arizona: -Genial, mañana desayunaremos en ese parque.

-¡YAY!, dijo Arizona

Callie volvió a sonreír. Si algo la hacía feliz era ver feliz a Arizona.

….

Más tarde ese mismo día, Callie y Arizona llegaron al hospital para visitar al Coronel Robbins, justo al entrar, vieron a una niña de uno años que estaba llorando, se notaba asustada, casi aterrada, viendo para todas partes como si estuviera perdida. Callie y Arizona se vieron a los ojos, entonces Callie se acercó a donde estaba la niña y se agachó para decirle con ternura:

-¿Qué te pasa bebe? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

La niña se pasó una mano por los ojos y entre sollozos le dijo a Callie:

-No consigo a mi mamá.

Callie puso sus manos en los brazos de la niña y le dijo:

-No llores, te prometo que tú y yo la vamos a encontrar. Dime ¿cómo se llama tu mami?.

La niña se calmó un poco con las palabras de Callie, y le contestó inocentemente

-Mamá

Callie sonrió y con su tono más tierno, le dijo:

-Sí, yo sé tú mami se llama mamá, pero tiene otro nombre ¿Cómo la llaman sus amigos o tú papá?.

La niña se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego contestó con los ojos muy abiertos:

-Mi papi la llama Mi Amor

Callie volvió a sonreír. Arizona permanecía callada, extasiada observando la inmensa ternura de Callie en su interacción con la niña que estaba tratando de ayudar.

-¿Tu papi alguna vez se ha puesto bravo con tu mami?

-Sí, a veces

-¿Y cómo la llama cuando está bravo?

La niña volvió a pensar y con una leve sonrisa de logro en su rostro le dijo: -La llama Jennifer, sí, Jennifer.

Callie suspiró satisfecha y tomando de la mano a la niña, le dijo con dulzura: -Ok, ahora ven conmigo, vamos a ir a buscar a tu mami.

La niña que ya había dejado de llorar, asomó una ligera sonrisa y se puso a caminar con Callie. Antes de ir hacia el área de información del hospital, Callie dirigió su mirada hacia Arizona y le dijo:

-Sí quieres te adelantas, yo te alcanzo luego.

Arizona asintió sonriendo y se fue en dirección hacia la habitación de su padre. Mientras caminaba hacia allá, pensó en la escena que acababa de presenciar y sintió su propia alma rebosante de ternura hacia Callie. Luego se acordó de la forma como ella había calmado a Rudy mientras la operaban después de que ese hombre armado apareciera en frente de la habitación. Profundamente enternecida, se dio cuenta que Callie realmente tenía un don para tratar a los niños, un don que no sólo la hubiera convertido en una excelente cirujana pediátrica, sino también en una excelente madre. Era curioso como había llegado a la misma conclusión las dos veces en que había visto a Callie interactuar con un niño.

Eso sin contar el bello vinculo que Callie había establecido con Sebastián. En el pasado, Arizona había aceptado la idea de tener hijos con Callie, pero en el fondo, muy en su interior ella aún no estaba del todo convencida de querer ser madre, sin embargo, cada vez que veía a Callie interactuar con un niño sentía que sería muy injusto negarle a ella esa felicidad, y más aún, negarle a un niño o a una niña, la inmensa dicha de tener una madre como Callie. Eso sería sin duda un desperdicio...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la voz de Callie a sus espaldas, que venía corriendo detrás de ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Arizona se detuvo y también sonriendo le preguntó:

-¿Encontraste a la mamá de la niña?

Callie tomó aliento y con un tono de satisfacción y emoción en su voz dijo:

-Sí, la encontré. La mamá estaba desesperada buscándola, la niña que se llama Alicia, se distrajo, se quedó atrás mientras venían de la cafetería y su mamá no se dio cuenta. Pero pregunté en el área de información y me dieron una idea de donde localizarla. Hubieras visto la cara de la mamá cuando vio a la niña y la cara de la niña cuando vio a su mamá, creo que se me aguaron los ojos cuando vi como se abrazaron.

Arizona se enterneció aún más cuando percibió la emoción en el tono de voz de Callie, entonces se subió de puntillas para buscar sus labios. Callie la abrazó y se besaron tiernamente.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie miró a los ojos a Arizona y exclamó:

-¡Wow! ¿y yo que hice para ganarme un beso tan dulce?

Arizona le contestó sonriendo:

-Porque eres increíble Calliope, y porque te amo.

Callie sonrió, usó su mano para colocar con ternura el cabello de Arizona detrás de su oreja y le dijo:

-¡Por Dios! Arizona, esta vez fuiste tú quien hizo que me doliera el pecho…, luego abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, agregó suspirando: …-Te amo tanto.

En ese momento, ambas escucharon la voz de Bárbara, la madre de Arizona, que venía en dirección hacia ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Callie y Arizona soltaron el abrazo, pero permanecieron juntas tomadas de la mano, mientras se acercaron a saludar a Bárbara.

Después de saludarse, Arizona, a quien le brillaban los ojos por la reciente interacción que había tenido con Callie, visiblemente animada y feliz, le preguntó a su mamá:

-Mamá ¿Cómo sigue mi papá?

-Esta mucho mejor hija, sin embargo, tú lo conoces, ya está presionando a los médicos para que le den de alta.

-Mamá pero aún es muy pronto

-Lo se hija, pero ya conoces a tu padre, es el así… Bárbara hizo una pausa y entonces agregó: …-Por cierto, justo ahora me dirigía a la cafetería a comprar un refresco ¿me acompañan?

Callie y Arizona asintieron sonriendo y caminaron junto a Bárbara en dirección a la cafetería tomadas de la mano. Cuando llegaron, Callie le dijo a ambas:

-Si quieren se sientan en una mesa y yo les traigo lo que deseen, yo invito. Díganme, ¿Qué quieren?

Bárbara asintió y le dijo a Callie sonriendo:

-Gracias, yo quiero una coca cola y un pedazo de torta de chocolate y tú Arizona ¿Qué quieres?

Arizona pidió otro pedazo de torta y un café. Ella se quedó mirando a Callie mientras la vio alejarse hacia el mostrador de la cafetería, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, mientras pensaba cuanto la amaba. En ese momento, sintió la mano de su mamá sobre la suya y volteó a mirarla. Bárbara estaba sonriéndole, pero no le dijo nada, entonces, Arizona, sonriendo también y viendo la expresión de ternura en el rostro de su madre, preguntó:

-¿Qué?

Bárbara apretó su mano y le dijo emocionada:

-Hija yo te conozco, creo que no veía ese brillo en tus ojos desde que eras una adolescente. Te ves feliz, dime ¿Callie tiene algo que ver con esa felicidad y ese brillo en tu mirada?

Arizona se sonrojó un poco y le dijo a su madre sonriendo:

-Sí, mamá. Calliope Torres es la artífice de esta mirada. La amo, mamá, por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada.

El rostro de Bárbara se iluminó, ella conocía muy bien a su hija, sabía perfectamente cuanto había sufrido por la muerte de su hermano y como se había negado a sí misma volver a conectarse con otra persona. Y ahora, viéndola así, tan feliz, provocó que de manera inmediata ella también sintiera un profundo cariño y agradecimiento hacia Callie, así que le dijo a Arizona

-Ella debe ser muy especial sí logro que finalmente tú salieras de la cueva donde te habías metido.

Arizona la miró a los ojos, ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería su madre cuando mencionó la palabra "cueva", entonces le respondió:

-Sí mamá, ella es un ser humano increíble, es leal, cariñosa, divertida, sincera, espontánea, valiente, amable, noble y consecuente, además es hermosa ¿no te parece?

-Sí Arizona, ella es una bella mujer, pero lo que más me interesa en este momento es su belleza interior, y por todas las cualidades que me acabas de mencionar, creo que esa es la esencia de todo ¿verdad?

-Sí, definitivamente, esa es la esencia de todo.

En ese momento Callie llegó sonriendo, diciendo mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa y se sentaba en una silla al lado de Arizona:

-Bellas damas, aquí está su pedido. Buen apetito.

Madre e hija sonrieron y le dieron las gracias a Callie, entonces ella en un tono divertido y dirigiendo su mirada a la madre de Arizona, dijo:

-Sra. Robbins…

Bárbara colocó una mano sobre la de Callie y le dijo sonriendo: -No, no, nada de Sra. Robbins, me puedes llamar Bárbara.

Callie sonrió.

-Ok, Bárbara, usted sabe que yo perdí la memoria en una accidente que tuve hace unos meses…

-Sí lo supe, Arizona me contó…

-Bueno, aún no he recuperado toda mi memoria y por eso Arizona me contó todo lo que vivimos justas antes de eso y también me ha contado casi toda su vida, pero algo me dice que hay travesuras que aún no me dicho y quien mejor que usted para descubrirla, cuénteme algo picante, de esas cosas que seguro la van a sonrojar.

Arizona se atragantó y dijo sonriendo: -Callieee no seas así, luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia su madre le dijo: …-Mamá, te lo advierto, ni se te ocurra contarle nada a Callie, tú sabes a que me refiero.

Bárbara soltó una sonora carcajada y le dijo a Arizona:

-Hija esta oportunidad es de oro y no pienso desaprovecharla, anda termina ahí y ve a ver a tu padre, así yo podré conversar con Callie y contarle algunas cositas que estoy segura tú omitiste en tu historia.

-Mamá no, no seas mala. ¡Dios!, debí esperar que esto sucediera. Y tú Calliope, ¿por qué eres tan traviesa a veces?

Callie mostró su enorme sonrisa y colocando una mano sobre la de Arizona le dijo:

-Sí soy traviesa y curiosa, pero yo que tú me amas así como soy ¿o no?

Barbará notó que a Callie también le brillaban los ojos, era obvio que ella también amaba a Arizona.

Arizona le dijo sonriendo: -Sí, te amo, tal como eres, desde la punta de tu cabeza loca hasta la punta de tus pies.

Callie manteniendo su sonrisa, le dijo:

-Entonces se que me amas mucho, porque soy bastante alta.

Las tres se echaron a reír. Cuando ya casi habían terminado Arizona habló:

-Quiero ir a ver a papá, pero ahora no me atrevo a pararme de aquí y dejarlas solas a ustedes dos hablando de mí y de mis travesuras.

Callie tomó de nuevo la mano de Arizona, y le dijo sonriendo en un tono tranquilizador:

-Anda a ver tu padre, estoy convencida que nada de lo que me cuente tu madre va a hacer que te yo te ame menos, todo lo contrario, estoy segura que cualquiera de esas historias harán que yo te ame más, mucho más.

Arizona sonrió y dijo aceptando la derrota:

-No me queda más remedio, luego dirigiendo la mirada a su madre, le dijo: -Mamá, por favor, ten misericordia con tu hija

Bárbara soltó una carcajada, ambas sabían cuales eran las anécdotas que Callie estaba a punto de conocer.

Una vez que Arizona se retiró, Callie se acomodó en su silla y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo a Bárbara:

-Ahora sí, cuénteme. Soy toda oídos.

Bárbara sonrió y comenzó a relatar sus pequeñas historias.

-Arizona y su hermano siempre fueron muy traviesos, juntos hicieron muchísimas locuras, contártelas todas me llevaría horas, sin embargo hay dos o tres que siempre han sido mis preferidas...

…-La primera de ellas sucedió cuando tenían unos 4 años de edad. Daniel siempre ha usado enjuague bucal y ellos dos se dieron cuenta de eso. Un día estaba a punto de acostarme a dormir y vi a mi marido saliendo del baño con la cara roja y haciendo unas muecas con la cara. Entonces, le pregunté: -¿Daniel que te pasa?. El me contesto algo molesto: -Tus hijos botaron el contenido de mi enjuague bucal y lo sustituyeron por whiskey...

Callie soltó una carcajada a la que se unió Bárbara quien continuó hablando: …-Cuando el me dijo eso, yo no pude contener la risa y entonces el me miró y los dos nos empezamos a reír. Al día siguiente Daniel los castigó a ambos, les prohibió salir a jugar al patio por dos largos días. Al final creo que el castigo no fue para ellos sino para mí, porque dentro de la casa ambos eran como un par de terremotos con pies…

…-La otra travesura significativa y súper divertida ocurrió al año siguiente. Todos fuimos a un campamento, había grandes espacios de hierba y una gran laguna. Arizona siempre ha sentido fascinación por las ruedas, le encanta todo lo que ruede…

-¡Oh! Sí eso es cierto, aún anda sobre ruedas, se la pasa rodando por todo el hospital montada en sus heelys, le dijo Callie sonriendo.

-Pues sí, así es. Lo cierto es que ella estaba empeñada en manejar la camioneta de su padre, pero ¡Por Dios!, sólo tenia 5 años. Tim lo sabía y siempre buscaba la forma de complacerla, incluso a riesgo de que lo castigaran. Pues bien, cuando estábamos en ese campamento Tim vio la oportunidad de complacer a su hermana y no la desperdició. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Tim tomó las llaves de la camioneta de Daniel y se llevó a Arizona con él.

-¡Oh!, ¡Oh!, dijo Callie

-Sí, ¡Oh!, ¡Oh!. Ambos lograron abrir la camioneta y la encendieron, pero ninguno de ellos llegaba a los pedales, así que como siempre, trabajaron en equipo. Arizona se paró frente al volante mientras Tim se ocupó del acelerador y el freno, bueno del acelerador, porque el freno ni lo tocaron.

-¡Madre de Dios!, ¿y qué pasó entonces?

-Lo cómico viene ahora. Ellos comenzaron a rodar la camioneta, afortunadamente Tim no aceleró demasiado, pero como estaba metido debajo del asiento no se dio cuenta que Arizona se enfiló hacía una cabina de baño portátil que se encontraba más adelante… Bárbara hizo una pausa y se echó a reír… -Como era de esperarse tumbaron la cabina que comenzó a girar dando vueltas por el césped… Bárbara soltó una carcajada… -Lo más cómico es que dentro de la cabina había alguien y te podrás imaginar en qué estado salió de allí…

Ahora ambas mujeres se reían a carcajadas, Callie estaba destornillada de la risa y Bárbara no se quedaba atrás. Rieron hasta que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Cuando después de unos minutos, lograron calmarse, Callie dijo:

-¡Por Dios!, de verdad que eran traviesos

-¡Oh! Sí, súper traviesos. Unos años después me hicieron pagar una cuenta de US$ 300 en un hospital sin que ninguno de nosotros estuviera ni enfermo ni hospitalizado. Ellos tenían com años y los llevé conmigo a visitar a una prima que había dado a luz. Entraron conmigo a la habitación de mi prima, pero un rato después, cuando me volteo ya no estaban allí. Obviamente salí preocupada de la habitación y comencé a buscarlos. Lo primero que hice fue alertar al personal de seguridad del hospital para que no los dejaran salir, pero lo hice sólo como precaución, yo sabía que ellos no habían salido del hospital, lo que sí me temía es que estaban en algún sitio haciendo alguna travesura, y no me equivoqué...

…-Después de buscarlos por más de 15 minutos, vi salir de la habitación de suministros a un par de momias de la misma estatura y complexión de mis dos traviesos hijos. Mi par de monstruos se gastaron casi todas las vendas que había en ese cuarto, envolviendo todo su cuerpo en ellas. Lo único que se les veía aparte de los ojos y de los zapatos eran unos cuantos mechones de cabello dorado que ambos se dejaron descubiertos a propósito para verse más divertidos...

Bárbara se echó a reír y Callie también.

…-Antes de darse cuenta que yo estaba al frente, venían caminando imitando el movimiento típico de unas momias y riendo a carcajadas, pero cuando me vieron y se percataron que yo estaba molesta, pusieron los ojos como platos, se miraron por un segundo a los ojos y salieron corriendo huyendo de mí. Yo eché a correr detrás de ellos, mientras todo el personal del hospital se quedaba mirando atónitos el par de mini momias corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Finalmente y casi sin aliento, me detuve y los llamé por su nombre completo, dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaban en serios problemas. Entonces se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta, con la cabeza cabizbaja, ya sabían que se habían ganado un castigo seguro: Cero Televisión, cero videojuegos, cero salir a jugar durante toda una semana, la cual aproveché para que ayudaran a los vecinos en tareas simples, como limpiar el jardín o cosas parecidas. Esa fue la primera condena de "trabajo comunitario" que tuvieron que hacer para castigarlos por sus travesuras.

Callie dijo riendo: -¿La primera…?, o sea que ¿hubo más?.

-Pues sí Callie, hubo más, sus travesuras en realidad nunca pararon hasta que… el rostro de Bárbara se ensombreció. Callie enseguida entendió que se había acordado de su hijo fallecido, entonces tomó su mano con ternura y le dijo:

-Bárbara, de verdad que lamento lo que le ocurrió a su hijo, se por Arizona cuanto les afectó a ustedes como familia esa terrible pérdida, de verdad lo lamento.

-Gracias. Dijo Bárbara mirando directamente a los ojos a Callie, dándose cuenta de inmediato, no sólo de la sinceridad de sus palabras, sino también de su profundidad. No pasó desapercibida para ella la idea de que Callie conocía bastante del tema, cosa bastante extraña, dado que sabía que Arizona casi nunca hablaba de eso con nadie. Por ello se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Arizona te ha hablado de él?, ¿de Timothy?

-Sí, ella me contó casi todo lo relacionado con su hermano, de hecho, la travesura de las mini momias ya la conocía, pero no sólo me contó acerca de sus travesuras, también compartió conmigo lo que él significaba y aún significa en su vida y cuanto le afectó a ella esa pérdida. Yo se que a raíz de eso, ella se volvió hacia su interior y de alguna manera se apartó de cualquier cosa que significara un compromiso o una conexión con cualquier otro ser humano.

Bárbara se quedó casi en shock, no se esperaba que Arizona se hubiera atrevido finalmente a abrirse con alguien y hablar de algo que siempre guardó dentro de sí, algo que nunca quiso compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con ella que era su madre. Por supuesto que ella sabía cuánto le había afectado la muerte de Tim, sin que Arizona se lo dijera, a fin y al cabo era su madre y conocía a su hija. Esa soledad autoimpuesta a la que Arizona se había condenado, siempre fue una fuente de preocupación para Bárbara, pero ahora, después de escuchar las palabras de Callie, dándose cuenta que finalmente su hija había descargado todo ese peso de encima, la hizo sentirse profundamente aliviada y agradecida, por ello le dijo a Callie para confirmar sus pensamientos:

-¡Por Dios! Callie, debo entender por lo que me estas diciendo que Arizona finalmente se abrió. Ella nunca había hablado con nadie de ese tema, no en profundidad, y mucho menos había admitido en voz alta cuanto le afectó la pérdida de su hermano, pero por lo que veo, lo hizo contigo ¿verdad?

-Sí Bárbara, creo que soy muy afortunada por eso. Ella y yo hemos forjado un vínculo que va mucho más allá de una simple relación de pareja. Fue algo, que tuvimos que hacer para fortalecer el amor que nos une. ¿Sabes?, ella aún tiene miedo de que yo cambie con ella o que la deje al recordar lo que pasó entre nosotras cuando ella se marchó a África, pero si de algo estoy segura es que nada me va a separar de ella, ni siquiera los malos recuerdos. Yo la amo, y no voy perderla por nada de este mundo. Ella es el amor de mi vida, ella es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Tal como dijo su esposo el otro día: Arizona ya no está sola, nunca más… y yo tampoco.

Cuando Callie terminó de decir estas palabras ya sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por la emoción que le provocó haberlas pronunciado y no era la única, Bárbara también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella se sentía profundamente emocionada y feliz por su hija. Callie tenía razón: Arizona ya no estaba sola, finalmente había encontrado a otro ser humano a quien amar y que la amara a ella.

Bárbara se paró de la silla y extendió sus brazos. Callie entendió el gesto y visiblemente emocionada abrazo a la madre de Arizona. Mientras estaban abrazadas, Bárbara le dijo a Callie mirándola a los ojos:

-Gracias Callie, gracias por amar a mi hija como la amas, Arizona ha sido muy afortunada por encontrarte.

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -No Bárbara, Gracias a ti, por haber traído a este mundo un ser tan maravilloso como Arizona. Yo soy la afortunada.

Bárbara volvió a posar su cabeza en el hombro de Callie y el abrazo se prolongó durante unos instantes más.

En ese momento Arizona entró a la cafetería y se dio cuenta de inmediato que Callie y su madre estaban abrazadas. Arizona se emocionó al mirar esa tierna escena y su corazón se llenó de orgullo, era obvio que Callie ya había mostrado sus indiscutibles cualidades ante su madre. Calliope Torres es una mujer hermosa, pero tal como su mamá había dicho minutos antes, esa no es su única ni su más importante cualidad, es su belleza interior lo que marca la diferencia, lo que la hace irresistible a cualquier persona que la conozca. Arizona suspiró emocionada, llena de orgullo y de felicidad, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener alguien a su lado como ella.

Cuando Callie y su madre se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de nuevo, Arizona decidió acercarse y sentarse nuevamente al lado de Callie, a quien se le iluminó la mirada en el mismo instante en que la vio acercarse a la mesa.

En el momento en que Arizona sonriendo se sentó de nuevo, le dijo a su madre:

-Por el abrazo que acabo de ver entre ustedes, supongo que ya te rendiste a los encantos de mi novia ¿verdad?

Callie y Bárbara sonrieron, esta última dijo:

-Pues sí hija, y te lo voy a decir delante de ella, me gusta Callie y me alegro que ambas se hayan encontrado.

Callie se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Bárbara y se emocionó cuando vio el orgullo reflejado en la mirada de Arizona.

Arizona tomo con sus manos las manos de ambas, miró a Callie por un momento y luego a su madre:

-Gracias mamá, yo también me alegro mucho de haberla encontrado. En el momento en que dijo eso, miró de nuevo a Callie, ambas se regalaron una hermosa sonrisa. Luego, Arizona con picardía en su tono de voz le preguntó a su madre:

-Antes de irme, tienes que decirme cual de mis travesuras le contaste a Callie.

Bárbara sonrió y le contestó:

-Arizona, hija, tú debes imaginarte cuales fueron, así que dime tú cuales crees que le conté.

Arizona sonriendo dijo:

-No, no mamá no voy a caer en esa trampa, a ver si suelto algo que aún no le contaste, no, no…

Callie sintiendo una inmensa ternura al recordar las travesuras de Arizona en su niñez, que recién le había contado Bárbara, apretó su mano y le dijo:

-Yo soy la que voy a decirte cuales me contó

-A ver, dime, dijo Arizona con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Me contó una que me sabía y dos que no me sabía.

Arizona dijo: -¡Oh!, ¡Oh!, ¿dos?, ¿Cuáles?

-La que me sabía fue la de un par de mini momias corriendo por todos los pasillos de un hospital… Arizona sonrió ante ese recuerdo. …-Y las que no me sabía fueron: la del enjuague bucal convertido en enjuague etílico… Arizona se echó a reír. …-Y la más cómica de todas: Una preciosa niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azulitos, que se volvió loca frente a un volante e impidió que un pobre ser humano hiciera sus necesidades fisiológicas en paz, haciéndolo rodar con todo y baño por el césped.

Arizona y Bárbara soltaron una sonora carcajada, al escuchar la manera en que Callie describió una de las travesuras que más había avergonzado a Arizona en toda su vida.

Cuando Arizona pudo dejar de reír, finalmente le dijo a su madre:

-Mamá yo sabía que no me iba a salvar de que le contaras eso a Callie. Después, dirigiendo su mirada a ella le dijo resignada: -Bueno mi amor, ya no tengo secretos para ti, ese era el último.

Callie sonrió y le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Y por que no me lo contaste mi pichirruchi? Es súper divertido.

Arizona sonriendo le contestó:

-Sí, yo sé que suena divertido, pero me da un poco de vergüenza, no resulta nada divertido acordarme de la cara llena de terror que tenia ese señor cuando salió del baño portátil.

Callie soltó otra carcajada y dijo: -Y supongo que no sólo salió "lleno de terror", debe haber salido lleno de otras cosas más ¿verdad? ¡ Puafff!, ¡Guácatela!

Ahora fue Arizona quien soltó la carcajada.

Callie apretó la mano de Arizona y le dijo con ternura mirándola a los ojos:

-Pero tal como lo pronostiqué, ahora te amo más, mi dulce rubia traviesa

Arizona sonrió y suspiro, mientras que Bárbara las miraba a ambas, absolutamente fascinada al percibir el increíble vínculo que compartían su hija y Callie. Era algo casi mágico.

Sin ánimos de querer romper el hechizo pero sabiendo que tenía que regresar a la habitación de su esposo, Bárbara dijo:

-Me encantó compartir estos momentos con ustedes dos, tengo que regresar con Daniel, pero antes de irme, quiero que sepan que me ha hecho muy feliz verlas así… Dirigiendo su mirada hacia Callie, le dijo con ternura mientras se paraba de la silla: …-Gracias Callie, por devolverle ese brillo de felicidad a los ojos de mi hija, Gracias.

Por un segundo Callie y Arizona cruzaron sus miradas, Arizona se estremeció cuando vio que a los ojos de Callie se asomaron algunas lágrimas, claramente emocionada por las palabras de su madre, entonces Callie se paró de su silla y abrazó a Bárbara, mientras le dijo: -No tienes nada que agradecerme Bárbara, te aseguro que yo soy la afortunada. Te prometo que siempre voy a cuidar bien de ella.

Bárbara, sin soltar el abrazo miró a los ojos a Callie y le dijo: -De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Arizona no resistió el impulso y parándose de su silla las abrazó a ambas. Se sentía demasiado emocionada para no hacerlo.

Luego de unos segundos, las tres se separaron y Arizona le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bárbara, antes de que ella se retirara de la cafetería de vuelta a la habitación de su esposo.

Callie y Arizona se miraron a los ojos y sin mediar palabras se abrazaron de nuevo, entonces Arizona le susurró en el oído a Callie:

-Hoy lo único que has hecho desde que entraste por la puerta de este hospital es llenar mi corazón de orgullo, primero por lo que hiciste con aquella niña, fue algo demasiado tierno y luego al verte abrazada a mi madre y escucharle decir todas las cosas lindas que dijo de ti… Llevando su cabeza hacía atrás para mirarla a los ojos, agregó: …-Hoy me demostraste una vez más que eres tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro, eres increíble Calliope, increíble.

Callie sonrió emocionada y le contestó:

-No sólo yo, tu también eres increíble, somos un par de seres increíbles Arizona Robbins, y en este momento lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y hacerte el amor y sentirme de nuevo en el cielo contigo, en nuestro cielo.

La sola mención de Callie de hacer el amor, envió una ráfaga de placer que aterrizó directamente en su clítoris, claramente excitada, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Entonces vámonos de aquí ya.

Ambas salieron del hospital tomadas de la mano y a paso muy rápido, querían llegar a la casa lo más pronto posible para materializar el inmenso amor que cada día crecía más y más en sus corazones, ese amor que las hacía sentir vivas, con el que casi podían sentir que podían tocar el cielo…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Un lindo capítulo para concluir la semana ¿verdad?**

* * *

**Cronograma de publicación semana del 08 al 14/09/2012**

10/09/2012 Lunes: Epidemia – Capítulo 19

11/09/2012 Martes: "Little Earthquakes" en español – Capítulo 19 – Segunda Parte

12/09/2012 Miércoles: Epidemia – Capítulo 20

13/09/2012 Jueves: Epidemia – Capítulo 21


	19. Chapter 19

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 19 – Open arms (Brazos abiertos)**

Al día siguiente, a las 7:00 a.m. aproximadamente, los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban tímidamente a través de las cortinas de la habitación, Arizona abrió los ojos y de inmediato una sonrisa de felicidad con hoyuelitos incluidos, se asomó en su rostro, ella nunca se cansaría de amanecer en brazos de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma y tampoco de desearla, tanto como la deseaba en ese preciso momento. Callie seguía profundamente dormida, pero Arizona conocía la mejor forma de despertarla.

Arizona acercó sus labios al cuello de Callie y comenzó a besarlo, ella, aún dormida comenzó a gemir de placer provocando que Arizona sonriera de nuevo. Callie despertó y abrió los ojos, sonrió gimiendo por las caricias de Arizona en su cuello. Arizona levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y sonriendo atrapó los labios de Callie para besarla. Ambas gimieron, ese beso, como siempre era el primer detonante para hacer aparecer los primeros signos de excitación. Así que en medio del beso, ellas comenzaron a mover sus caderas en busca del contacto.

Cuando el ardiente beso finalizó, Arizona continuó besando el cuello de Callie, ella comenzó a jadear y arqueo su espalda, no había forma alguna de evitar sentirse ya enormemente excitada, en medio de esa hermosa sinfonía de pasión mañanera. Arizona sabía que teclas tocar y cuando, lo sabía demasiado bien. Callie continuó jadeando y gimiendo de placer cuando sintió la experta lengua de Arizona acariciando sus pezones hasta endurecerlos.

Luego, un grito de éxtasis salió de su garganta, cuando sintió la mano de Arizona abriendo su vagina y su dedo acariciando su clítoris mientras que con sus labios besaba de nuevo su cuello, debajo de su oreja. En medio de las caricias, Callie se excitó aún más cuando sintió los gemidos de Arizona en su oído al mismo tiempo que el centro de ella humedecía su pierna mientras movía frenéticamente las caderas en busca de la fricción.

En medio de gemidos, de jadeos, de arqueos de espalda y de movimientos involuntarios de caderas, Callie sintió una nueva ráfaga de placer cuando Arizona introdujo el dedo medio en su abertura con movimientos perfectos, mientras que con el dedo pulgar continuó acariciándole el clítoris.

Arizona, por su parte sabiendo que Callie estaba a punto de alcanzar el borde, levantó la cabeza para mirarla, si había algo que le encantaba, que la excitaba, era ver su rostro perfecto justo al momento de acabar. No había nada en el mundo que la excitara más que eso. No había nadie en el mundo que la excitara más que su hermosa, sexy y ardiente Calliope Torres.

Callie luchaba por alargar lo más posible el inmenso placer que Arizona le estaba proporcionando con sus excitantes besos y caricias, pero la rendición era inminente, Arizona sabía exactamente como llevarla a un camino de placer que no tenía retorno. Gimiendo y jadeando, Callie, cerró los ojos, enterró su cabeza en la almohada, tensó todos sus músculos arqueando su espalda y levantó sus caderas, cuando sintió un clímax enloquecedor que puso a vibrar todo su cuerpo.

Cuando abrió los ojos con la respiración entrecortada, se encontró con la mirada llena de lujuria de Arizona, tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación que evidentemente sentía. Entre jadeos, ambas sonrieron y Arizona atrapó la boca de Callie en un beso apasionado y posesivo.

Arizona estaba completamente excitada, no había duda de ello. Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie con sus fuertes brazos tomó a Arizona y con un simple movimiento de su cuerpo la colocó debajo de ella. Callie comenzó a besar su cuello, sus senos hasta endurecer sus pezones. Tentativamente tocó con sus dedos la vagina de Arizona, provocando un estremecimiento involuntario de su parte que le hizo emitir un grito de placer entre sus constantes gemidos.

Callie acercó de nuevo sus labios al oído de Arizona, y mientras le acariciaba sus pliegues internos sin tocar su clítoris, le susurró al oído con esa voz sexy que enloquecía a Arizona:

-Estas empapada

Arizona jadeando le dijo:

-No puedo evitarlo, tú me vuelves loca Calliope

Callie sonrió, la besó apasionadamente y luego inició un viaje con su boca por todo el torso de Arizona, quien ante el inminente contacto, arqueo su espalda, jadeando.

Un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta, cuando al mismo tiempo sintió dos dedos de Callie en su interior haciendo rítmicos movimientos mientras que con la lengua comenzó a acariciar su clítoris.

Arizona cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, Callie sabía perfectamente cómo hacerle perder la razón con sus caricias. Mientras que sus movimientos rítmicos y frenéticos no paraban, Callie hacía pequeñas pausas o cambios de velocidad al acariciar el clítoris con su lengua, esos cambios de velocidad la excitaban y la acercaban más y más al borde.

Gimiendo y jadeando, Arizona se dio cuenta que Callie mientras hacia su magia con su lengua y con sus manos, movía sus caderas, claramente excitada por lo que estaba haciendo. Callie estaba acostada en forma perpendicular y Arizona sonrió con lujuria cuando se dio cuenta que la vagina de Callie estaba al alcance de su mano. Su cota de placer alcanzó un nuevo nivel cuando escuchó gemir a Callie en el momento en que ella comenzó a acariciar su clítoris.

Sólo unos cuantos minutos después, tanto Callie como Arizona gemían y jadeaban sin control, cuando percibieron que el borde de placer más arrollador se aproximaba indeteniblemente. Con gemidos de éxtasis, sus cuerpos se tensaron cuando el ardiente clímax se apoderó de cada centímetro de sus cuerpos temblorosos.

Arizona con la respiración entrecortada sonrió totalmente satisfecha, mientras sentía como Callie, amorosa y tiernamente limpiaba toda evidencia del enorme placer que ella misma había provocado.

Cuando Arizona recuperó el aliento, levantó un poco la cabeza hacía Callie y le dijo en un susurro:

-Bésame, ven a acá y bésame.

Callie obedeció de inmediato y acercó sus labios a los de Arizona para fundirlos en un beso profundo. Arizona sintió el sabor dulce de sus propios jugos en la boca de Callie, mientras el beso se prologaba. Como siempre y para el placer de Arizona, Callie hacía pequeñas pausas para acariciar con sus labios los labios de Arizona, retomando el beso de nuevo. Esa forma de besar de Callie era embriagadora, porque permitía hacer pequeñas pausas que eternizaban el contacto de sus labios y a Arizona le encantaban los labios y los besos de Callie.

En medio de esos besos, Arizona susurró:

-Me encanta tu forma de besar, creo que soy adicta a tus labios Calliope

Sin dejar de besarse, Callie le respondió en una de sus pausas:

-Yo también soy adicta a tus labios Arizona, una vez que empiezo a besarte no puedo, no quiero parar.

Arizona sonrió y le dijo mientras buscaba su boca de nuevo:

-No pares entonces, no pares, bésame Calliope, bésame…

Y como siempre, a medida que esa secuencia de besos y pausas se sucedía, el amor que sentía una por la otra comenzaba a estremecer algo más en su interior, esos besos eran su forma muy particular de provocar no sólo placer en su cuerpo, sino también en sus almas. Por ello, siempre cuando esa secuencia interminable de besos finalizaba, siempre se sentían más cerca una de la otra, logrando una conexión que se hacía más y más fuerte cada día.

Cuando finalmente las pausas se hicieron más extensas que los besos, Callie se acostó a lado de Arizona y le dijo:

-Mi amor, hoy tenemos una cita para nuestro desayuno terrenal en el parque que tanto te gusta, ¿nos bañamos y nos vamos?, tengo hambre

Arizona sonrió y acariciando el cabello de Callie, le dijo:

-Mi amor a esta hora a ti siempre te da hambre

Callie se echó a reír y con un tono de voz lleno de picardía, le contestó:

-Mi pichirruchi, eso es por tu culpa

Arizona se echó a reír también y dijo con una voz inocente:

-¡Mi culpa!, ¿por qué dices que es mi culpa?

Callie sonriendo enterró su rostro en el cuello de Arizona y le dijo en un tono sensual:

-Porque siempre amanezco con hambre de ti, pero luego tú me haces el amor y entonces me da hambre… de comida. Así que sí, toda mi hambre es por tu culpa.

Una ligera sombra se posó en la mirada de Arizona, esas palabras de Callie le hicieron recordar, por un momento, aquella conversación que tuvo con Teddy cuando aún estaba en África y ella le contó que Callie había dejado de comer, porque estaba sufriendo por su ausencia. En cambio ahora Callie tenía hambre... Arizona sacudió sutilmente su cabeza para alejar ese triste pensamiento de su mente, no era el momento de pensar en cosas tristes, Callie estaba a su lado… por ahora y lo mínimo que le debía a ella y a sí misma era disfrutar el momento sin pensar ni en el pasado ni en su incierto futuro.

Así que, antes de que Callie se encontrara con su mirada de nuevo, Arizona se forzó a sonreír para decirle:

-Está bien, me declaro culpable de los cargos, vamos a levantarnos para ese picnic.

Callie levantó la cabeza del cuello de Arizona y le dijo sonriendo:

-Genial, gracias. Por cierto, tenemos que pasar antes por una tienda de conveniencia a comprar vino y algunos tipos variados de quesos y salchichón y salamis y jamón y galletas y… bueno todo lo que nos provoque para hacer un delicioso picnic.

Arizona se echó a reír y le dijo con ternura:

-Sí mi amor, todo lo que te provoque, todo lo que te haga feliz, a mi me hace feliz

Callie levantó el brazo derecho en señal de victoria y exclamó:

-¡YAY!

Arizona no pudo evitarlo, soltó una sonora carcajada, le encantaba cuando Callie, imitándola, decía "YAY".

Ellas dos se levantaron, se bañaron, se vistieron y fueron en el automóvil convertible alquilado a una tienda cercana para comprar lo que necesitaban. Una vez dentro de la tienda, Callie, por curiosidad, se puso a ojear unos folletos turísticos que tenían el mapa de California y algunas fotos de sus lugares más atractivos. Entre ellos, destacaban las playas de Newport Beach en el condado de Orange.

Callie se quedó mirando las fotos y de pronto un flashback vino a su mente, ella conocía esa parte de California, sí de hecho se acordó de la vía al lado del mar que conducía hacia allá y recordó que su padre tenía una casa en Newport Beach, que utilizaban como una casa de veraneo cuando se aburrían de las playas de Miami.

Claramente emocionada por el reciente recuerdo, Callie llamó a Arizona que se encontraba en otro pasillo de la tienda, diciendo en voz alta:

-¡Arizona!, ¡Arizona!

Ella enseguida escuchó a Callie y al verla tan excitada, se acercó a ella para preguntarle:

-Callie, dime ¿qué ocurre?

Callie casi saltando en sus pies le dijo a Arizona emocionada:

-Acabo de recordar algo más, viendo este folleto… Callie le pasó el folleto a Arizona, …-recordé California, bueno recordé la vía hacia Newport Beach en el condado de Orange, mi padre tiene una casa allá y se exactamente donde está…

Arizona puso los ojos, la mirada de Callie y ese tono pícaro le indicaron claramente a ella que Callie junto con el reciente recuerdo ya estaba maquinando un plan en su linda cabecita.

Entrecerrando los ojos Arizona le preguntó:

-¿Qué significa esa mirada pícara que estoy viendo?

Callie enseño su enorme sonrisa y dijo con picardía:

-¿Qué opinas de pasar con tu novia dos días en una hermosa casa frente al mar antes de regresarnos a Seattle?... Tenemos la casa, tenemos un automóvil convertible estacionado allá afuera, nos tenemos a nosotras, ya sé, en esta época hace mucho frio para bañarnos en la playa, pero podemos trotar en la playa en las mañanas, luego de hacer el amor viendo el mar, podemos ir a bailar ¿qué dices?, ¿te animas?

Esta vez fue a Arizona a quien se le iluminó el rostro con una enorme y pícara sonrisa, un viaje de dos días como ese sonaba absolutamente tentador, pero también le emocionó el hecho de que Callie se había referido a ella nuevamente como su "novia" y no había nada que hiciera más feliz a Arizona que reafirmar, una y otra vez que definitivamente ellas habían vuelto a su estado anterior, eran "novias" ¡YAY!

Para insistir sobre el punto, Arizona decidió bromear con Callie:

-Eso me encantaría, pero acabas de decir que vas con tú novia… moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera buscando a una persona, Arizona agregó: …-¿tú novia está aquí contigo, ahora?, dime, ¿quién es?

Callie sonrió ante la pequeña broma de Arizona y le dijo:

-Sí, mi novia está aquí, ¿quieres conocerla?

Sonriendo Arizona contestó:

-Sí

-Ok…, le dijo Callie, …-la vas a reconocer porque dentro de un segundo va a gemir. Sin mediar más palabras, Callie tomó fuertemente a Arizona envolviéndola con sus brazos para abrazarla y atraerla hacia ella, y a continuación atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado e inesperado, que de inmediato la hizo gemir.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie sonriendo le dijo:

-Bien ya la conociste, ¿verdad que mi novia es hermosa y caliente?

Arizona sonrió en los brazos de Callie y le dijo:

-No más hermosa y caliente que tú

Callie soltó una risita y le dijo:

-Entonces, ¿aceptas mi invitación?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Y por segunda vez ese día, Callie exclamó con aire triunfal:

-¡YAY!

Arizona volvió a sonreír.

Una vez que habían comprado todo lo necesario, fueron al parque e instalaron su picnic, luego que terminaron de desayunar, ambas se acostaron una al lado de la otra sobre la grama y se tomaron de la mano.

Mientras ambas miraban el hermoso cielo azul, su pequeño momento de paz se vio interrumpido cuando una pelota de tenis rebotó muy cerca de la cabeza de Arizona. Ella y Callie inmediatamente se sentaron para verificar el origen del objeto volador que había aterrizado tan cerca de ellas. Arizona tomó la pelota en sus manos, cuando vio aproximarse a una niña de unos siete años evidentemente apenada que venía caminando para buscar su pelota. La niña tenía un hermoso rostro, el cabello largo de color castaño con bucles que la hacían realmente encantadora.

Cuando la niña llegó, sonriendo dijo:

-Disculpen, estaba jugando y no me di cuenta que ustedes estaban tan cerca, por favor, ¿podrían devolverme mi pelota?

Arizona, le dijo sonriendo:

-Te la voy a devolver, pero antes dime ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Allegra, ¿y tú?

Arizona le devolvió la pelota con una mano mientras le ofrecía la otra para presentarse:

-Mucho gusto Allegra, yo me llamo Arizona

-Mucho gusto, dijo la niña, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Callie, le preguntó:

-Hola, y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Callie sonriendo y extendiendo su mano le dijo:

-Hola Allegra, yo me llamo Callie

Justo cuando la niña iba a decir algo, se escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando a la niña por su nombre. Obviamente era su madre, ella estaba sentada en un banco del parque. La mujer tenía a su lado un coche doble, con dos hermosos bebes de aproximadamente dos años, eran rubios, de ojos azules, y por el enorme parecido entre ellos obviamente se trataba de hermanos gemelos. Cuando Callie y Arizona se voltearon a ver a la mujer, Arizona se quedó mirándola, ella le resultaba familiar. La mujer hizo exactamente lo mismo, se quedó mirando a Arizona, hasta que finalmente la reconoció y exclamó:

-¡Sara!, eres tú

La mujer sonrió y también la reconoció:

-¡Arizona!

Ella se paró y de la grama y de inmediato se dirigió al banco del parque para hablar con la mujer. Sara era una antigua compañera de escuela de Arizona. A ella siempre le gustó Sara, era una mujer hermosa de ascendencia latina con un cuerpo espectacular y un hermoso cabello negro. Sin embargo, Arizona nunca tuvo esperanzas con ella porque era totalmente heterosexual. Mientras Arizona caminaba a su encuentro, sonrió, el parecido con Callie era notorio, una clara evidencia que las morenas latinas con un cuerpo espectacular, un hermoso rostro y un cabello abundante y sedoso habían sido siempre el tipo de mujeres por las cuales Arizona siempre se había sentido especialmente atraída.

Cuando llegó a ella, Arizona se inclinó para abrazar a la mujer y saludarla, luego se sentó a su lado. Antes de ponerse a conversar hizo una pausa y buscó a Callie con la mirada, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

Mientras que Callie se paró y caminaba hacia ellas, Arizona le dijo:

-Sara, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado!, no te veía desde la escuela. Dime, esos tres hermosos niños ¿son tuyos?

Sara sonrió y dijo con orgullo:

-Pues sí, son míos, y como verás…, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus dos hijos idénticos, …-el último cargamento fue doble.

Arizona sonriendo exclamo:

-Sí son hermosos, igual que tu hija, Allegra, a ella ya la conocimos.

Sara sonrió mientras decía en tono de disculpa:

-Sí ya me di cuenta, casi te vuela la cabeza con esa pelota. Disculpa Arizona, yo suelo jugar con ella, pero ahora con los gemelos, no puedo moverme tanto…

Sara se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio a la mujer morena bastante parecida a ella aproximándose.

Arizona se paró y le dijo a Sara:

-Sara, te presento a mi novia

Callie sonriendo le tendió una mano a Sara y le dijo:

-Hola Sara, mi nombre es Callie, encantada de conocerte

-El gusto el mío, dijo Sara

Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Sara es una antigua compañera de la escuela, teníamos años sin vernos y mira ahora, la veo de nuevo con sus tres hijos ¡increíble!

Callie iba a decir algo, pero Allegra, sentándose al lado de su madre le preguntó:

-Mami, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Sara en tono conciliador le dijo a su hija:

-Allegra, tu sabes que me encantaría jugar contigo, pero no puedo dejar a los gemelos solos…

Callie intervino, se arrodilló frente a Allegra y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo a la niña:

-Puedes jugar con nosotras si quieres, …Callie miró fugazmente a Arizona, luego dirigiéndose a la niña continuó: …-prefiero que juguemos antes de que nos quedemos sin cabeza con esa pelota.

Sara disculpándose de nuevo, dijo:

-Lo siento…

Callie la interrumpió sonriendo:

-Por favor Sara no te disculpes, todos fuimos niños alguna vez, y muchos de nosotros bastante traviesos por cierto…, Callie dirigió su mirada fugazmente hacia Arizona, quien sonrió, era evidente que esa última observación estaba relacionada con las recientes historias que Bárbara le había contado acerca de sus travesuras, …-y lo mejor que podemos hacer los adultos es encausar esa enorme energía jugando sanamente. Entonces Allegra ¿quieres jugar con Arizona y conmigo?, conozco un juego de pelota bien divertido

Allegra sonrió y dijo emocionada:

-Sí, sí quiero

Callie sonriendo le dijo a Allegra, tomándola de la mano:

-Perfecto, vamos para explicarte las reglas. Mientras caminaba, volteo a ver a Arizona y la llamó diciéndole: -¿Vienes Arizona?

Arizona sonriendo le contestó:

-Sí ya voy, y mirando a Sara le dijo a ella:

-Sara voy a jugar con tu hija

-Sí ve con ella, ustedes dos me salvaron el día, Gracias.

Arizona mantuvo su sonrisa y corrió para encontrase con Callie y Allegra.

Las tres se sentaron juntas, mientras Callie les comenzó a explicar de qué trataba el juego. Ambas, tanto Arizona como Allegra, la escuchaban con mucha atención:

Callie con la ternura que la caracterizaba para tratar con los niños le preguntó a Allegra:

-Allegra ¿sabes atajar la pelota?

Sí, mi papi me enseño

-Perfecto, ¿has jugado o visto alguna vez un juego de beisbol?

-Sí, en mi escuela hay una liga de beisbol, yo no juego pero los he visto jugar

-Genial, ¿sabes lo que es "robar una base"?

-Sí, es cuando un jugador está entre dos bases y sin que se den cuenta sale corriendo de una base a otra.

-Allegra, te felicito, me ahorraste un montón de explicaciones, dijo Callie sonriendo.

Allegra le devolvió la sonrisa. Arizona tenía rato con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, era definitivo, le encantaba observar a Callie con niños alrededor, era increíble como ella con sus encantos lograba captar su atención.

Callie continuo diciendo, mientras se ponía de pie al tiempo que Allegra y Arizona también lo hacían, -Vamos a jugar a "robar bases" ¿Quién quiere ser la primera corredora?

Allegra saltando entusiasmada y riendo dijo: -Yo, yo, yo

-Ok, dijo Callie. Colocando sus manos en los hombros de Arizona le dijo sonriendo: -Tú quédate aquí, te voy a lanzar la pelota desde allá…, Callie señaló un punto un poco más lejos, …-Falla atajando para que Allegra anote unas cuantas bases robadas ¿Ok?

Arizona asintió, evidentemente alegre al saber que las intensiones de Callie era que la niña se divirtiera jugando y ganando en el proceso. A los niños les encanta ganar, no les gusta perder.

Callie se colocó en su posición y llamó a Allegra para que se parara al lado de ella. Cuando la niña se paró a su lado le dijo:

-Ok, Allegra, esta es la primera base, Arizona está en la segunda base. Nosotras vamos a tirarnos la pelota, cuando tu veas la oportunidad, intenta robar la base ¿entendido?

Allegra con una enorme sonrisa contestó:

-Sí, ya entendí

-Genial, cuando hayas logrado robar 10 bases cambiamos y una de nosotras dos será la nueva corredora ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

-Ok, comencemos.

Las tres comenzaron a jugar y se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo, riendo y gritando. A veces era Callie quien fallaba a propósito, otras veces era Arizona, lo cierto es que Allegra anotó sus 10 bases robadas y ahora le tocaba el turno a Callie o a Arizona para ser la nueva corredora. Para decidirlo, jugaron piedra, papel o tijera. Arizona ganó, enseñando tres veces lo mismo: piedra, piedra y piedra.

Arizona anotó sus diez carreras, pero le costó bastante, si Callie había sido consecuente con la niña, no se había mostrado del mismo modo con Arizona, eso era parte de hacer más divertido el jugo y ambas lo sabían.

Finalmente le tocó a Callie su turno de ser la corredora. Ella jugaba con osadía, casi con movimientos suicidas que la exponían claramente al "out". Igual que en el juego de beisbol, estaba permitido que los dos hombres en base (en este caso, "mujeres en base"), se salieran de ellas para tratar de hacerle out al corredor, atrapándolo entre una base y otra. Y la forma de jugar de Callie, claramente la exponía a ese tipo de práctica.

Luego de tres bases robadas y un "out", Callie estaba al lado de Allegra mientras ella tenía la pelota en su poder. Callie comenzó a correr y Arizona le gritó a Allegra: -Tírame la pelota, tírame la pelota. Allegra lo hizo y Callie se volteo para regresarse a la base de Allegra, pero Arizona le tiró la pelota a Allegra de nuevo y Callie retrocedió hacia la base de Arizona. Repitiendo esa misma practica sin fallar, Callie se vio atrapada entre ambas quienes la abrazaron para hacerle el inevitable "out" tocándola con la pelota. En ese momento, las tres exhaustas y riendo a carcajadas, se dejaron caer en la grama acostándose muy cerca la una de la otra.

Acostadas en la grama, riendo y con la respiración entrecortada, escucharon a Sara llamando a Allegra de nuevo. Las tres se pusieron de pie para encontrase con ella en el banco del parque. Sara sonrió cuando las vio aproximarse, tanto su hija como Callie y Arizona, tenían la cara roja y estaban sudando.

Cuando llegaron al banco, Allegra salió corriendo al divisar a su papá que venía caminando a su encuentro, diciendo: -Papi, papi, papi.

Su padre la recibió en sus brazos y la cargó, luego caminó hacia el banco donde estaba su esposa y los gemelos. Cuando llegó, deposito suavemente a Allegra en el suelo y saludó con un beso a Sara, su esposa. Sara le dijo a Callie y a Arizona:

-Les presento a Kevin, mi esposo

Kevin era un hombre bien parecido, con músculos bien formados, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Cuando Arizona lo vio, se fijo que se parecía bastante a Owen Hunt

Los tres se dieron la mano. Hechas las presentaciones de rigor, Kevin le preguntó a su esposa ¿Están listos?, ¿no vamos a casa?

Sara asintió mientras se paró del banco. Allegra antes de montarse en los brazos de su padre se dirigió hacia Arizona, quien con una sonrisa se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego Allegra se dirigió hacia Callie a quien le tendió los brazos para que ella la abrazara también. Callie la cargó en sus brazos, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo reír a Allegra. Luego le dijo mirándola a los ojos: -Me divertí mucho jugando contigo Allegra

Allegra riendo dijo:

-Yo también, gracias por jugar conmigo

Mientras Callie la depositaba en suelo le contestó:

-Gracias a ti por jugar con nosotras, fue un verdadero placer.

Allegra sonrió y caminó hacia su padre, quien de inmediato la cargó en sus brazos de nuevo.

Arizona y Callie se despidieron de Sara. Mientras la hermosa familia se alejaba, Allegra se giró para decirles a sus compañeras de juego:

-Gracias, ustedes serán una mamis muy divertidas

Callie y Arizona se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron. Se sonrieron mutuamente pero ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hacer un comentario acerca de la última frase de Allegra. Cada una tenía sus propias razones para no extenderse en ese tema en particular:

Callie no quiso hacer ningún comentario, ella sabía por lo que Arizona le había contado de su pasado juntas, que el asunto de los hijos era un tema delicado y pensó que ya tenían suficientes cosas en las que pensar como para introducir algo como eso. No era el momento para hablar de algo así.

Por su parte Arizona, simplemente no se atrevió a decir nada, especialmente porque mientras jugaban con la niña, Arizona había sentido una emoción que en estos momentos no pudo reconocer y mucho menos interpretar. Lo que si era cierto, es que en algunos instantes, especialmente al final del juego, cuando la niña y ella atraparon a Callie y las tres riendo a carcajadas se dejaron caer en la grama, la mente de Arizona fue asaltada con un pensamiento, una especie de fantasía donde se imaginó que Callie y ella estaban jugando con su propia hija y mientras duró ese pequeño lapsus en su mente, Arizona sintió una inmensa emoción que no pudo interpretar. Arizona se asignó a sí misma la tarea de pensar en ello más adelante, para tratar de saber qué significado tenía la emoción que había sentido al imaginarse tener una hija con Callie. Pero eso sería más adelante, su relación con ella todavía tenía signados demasiados interrogantes para agregar un asunto tan delicado como el de los hijos en estos momentos.

En vista de que por diferentes razones, ninguna de las dos quiso ahondar en ese asunto, Callie de inmediato cambió el tema. Abrazando a Arizona le dijo:

-Creo que vamos a tener que ir a la casa a darnos un baño, estamos sudorosas y no vamos a ir al hospital así ¿verdad?

Arizona sonrió con picardía y le preguntó a Callie

-Y por casualidad, ¿en ese baño viene incluido una parte de mi combo 3x1?

Callie sonriendo con picardía le contestó:

-Sí, puede ser

Arizona entusiasmada le dijo:

-Vamos entonces, ahora no quiero perderme ese baño por nada del mundo.

Callie y Arizona, recogieron sus cosas, llegaron a la casa, hicieron el amor mientras se bañaban y luego se vistieron para irse al hospital. Una vez allí, se acercaron a la habitación del Coronel, a quien saludaron al igual que a Bárbara.

Bárbara ya le había contado a su esposo, la conversación que había tenido con Callie en la cafetería del hospital y lo feliz que Arizona se veía a su lado, por ello, el Coronel le había dicho a Bárbara que la próxima vez que Arizona fuera a visitarlo, lo dejara a solas con ella para poder hablar con su hija.

Con ese conocimiento previo, Bárbara invitó cortésmente a Callie para que la acompañara al cafetín, quien aceptó encantada y luego, cuando ambas salieron de la habitación, el coronel le dijo a Arizona:

-Hola hija, que bueno que viniste, quería hablar contigo, pero antes quiero preguntarte como médico: ¿Cuándo crees tú que me darán de alta?, quiero irme a mi casa, odio los hospitales.

Arizona sonrió, ya conocía esa faceta de su padre, así que en un tono conciliador le contestó:

-Papá, debes tener paciencia, no hace ni una semana del accidente, por lo menos deberás permanecer aquí dos o tres semanas más

-Arizona eso es demasiado

-Lo siento papá, me preguntaste como médico y como médico te respondí

-Está bien, está bien. Ahora como hija, quiero que me digas ¿cómo estás?

Arizona sonriendo le contestó:

-Estoy bien papá.

El coronel Robbins enfatizó su pregunta:

-Arizona, realmente quiero que me digas ¿Cómo estás?

Arizona miró a su padre un poco intrigada:

-¿A qué te refieres papá?

-Bueno hija, al grano, no soy hombre de medias palabras. Ayer tu madre me contó acerca de tu relación con Callie, me dijo que nunca te había visto tan feliz, y yo quería hablar de eso contigo. De hecho el día del accidente fue una grata sorpresa para mí que aceptaras que ella te acompañara, así que dime, ¿tú relación con Callie va en serio?, quiero decir, ¿existe la posibilidad de que tú finalmente sientes cabeza en lugar de seguir dando tumbos?

-Papá yo…

-Hija ya me imagino lo que vas a decirme, que tú eres una doctora, una cirujana pediátrica con una carrera exitosa, pero cuando hablo de tu vida y de su curso errático, no me refiero a tu vida profesional, me refiero a tu vida personal. Arizona yo acepté tu sexualidad, ese no es el punto aquí, lo que me preocupa es que sigas empecinada en seguir sola, eso no es bueno, todos necesitamos de alguien a nuestro lado. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo, un militar retirado, un tipo duro, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que sería de mí si no tuviera a tu madre a mi lado. Y créeme, este accidente me hizo reafirmar todo eso. Arizona, yo no pretendo inmiscuirme en tu vida, pero no quiero que sigas sola, así que dime por favor, contéstame la pregunta que te acabo de hacer ¿Tú relación con Callie va en serio?

Arizona no pudo evitar sonreír, no sólo por haber reafirmado la aceptación de su sexualidad, sino por haber aceptado finalmente en voz alta, lo mucho que el necesitaba a su madre a su lado, eso fue algo tierno. Por otro lado, le agradó la sincera preocupación de su padre acerca de su soledad auto impuesta. Arizona, decidió sincerarse con su padre, sobre todo porque si él estaba preocupado por ella, su respuesta seguramente lo tranquilizaría. Así que Arizona se tomó unos segundos para contestar y le dijo:

-Sí papá, mi relación con Callie va en serio, tan en serio como lo permita su memoria. Callie, a raíz del accidente no recuerda todo su pasado y parte de lo que aún no recuerda incluye el daño que le hice cuando la abandoné en el aeropuerto para irme a África. Sinceramente no sé lo que pueda pasar entre nosotras cuando ella recuerde eso, pero si ella me perdona, yo seguiré con ella...

…-La amo papá, y es con ella con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, casarme, e incluso tener hijos… Arizona se sorprendió a si misma al mencionar la posibilidad de querer tener hijos con Callie, aún así, agrego: …-aunque eso último todavía no lo sé, aún no estoy convencida de querer ser madre, pero hasta en eso he pensado. De hecho, hace sólo unas horas fuimos a un parque y jugamos con una niña y por unos instante imaginé cosas y me sentí… diferente… en fin no sé, es muy prematuro pensar en hijos, incluso en un matrimonio, sabiendo que Callie sigue con amnesia, pero por mi parte, sí, estoy segura, ella es definitivamente, el amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, día tras día...Arizona recordó la canción que Callie le había dedicado y sonrió emocionada.

El padre de Arizona se alegró al escuchar esas palabras en boca de su hija: "matrimonio", "hijos", esa última mención era mucho más de lo que él esperaba escuchar. Después de que su hijo había muerto en Irak y conociendo la resistencia de Arizona a ser madre, el casi se había resignado a la idea de que jamás sería abuelo, de continuar a través de Arizona el legado Robbins, del cual se sentía tan orgulloso.

Tratando de ocultar su emoción, como era normal en él, le dijo a su hija:

-Me alegra escucharte decir lo que acabas de decir, y siendo así, hay un regalo que quiero ofrecerte. Cuando llegues a casa, por favor, me llamas por teléfono para indicarte donde lo tengo guardado ¿está bien?

Arizona amplió aun más su sonrisa y le preguntó con curiosidad:

-Papá ¿de qué se trata?

-Cuando llegues a casa lo sabrás. No insistas que no voy a decirte nada más. Ahora dime ¿Cuándo regresas a Seattle?

Arizona no insistió, sabía que con su padre no había manera de insistir, así que optó por contestarle la pregunta:

-Pienso quedarme hasta el sábado en la mañana, Callie me invitó a la casa de veraneo de sus padres en Newport Beach, donde vamos a pasar dos días antes de regresarnos a Seattle.

El Coronel un poco sorprendido dijo:

-¿Los padres de Callie tienen una casa de veraneo en Newport Beach?, eso quiere decir que tienen una muy buena posición económica ¿correcto?

-Así es papá, Callie es una persona muy sencilla que odia hacer alardes de eso, nunca habla de ello, ni siquiera antes de perder la memoria, creo que en el fondo es algo que de alguna forma siempre la ha incomodado, pero sí, sus padres tienen una excelente posición financiera. De hecho, Callie tiene a su nombre un gigantesco fideicomiso, del cual está viviendo mientras recupera la memoria. Bueno en realidad, el fideicomiso es tan enorme que ella no necesitaría trabajar nunca más en su vida, si quisiera, pero Callie no es así, ella adora su trabajo, en el cual es excelente por cierto, ella es una de las cirujanas ortopédicas más reconocidas de este país. Obviamente, en estos momentos no está ejerciendo, no hasta que recupere la memoria totalmente. Por ahora, solo ha recordado fragmentos de su vida.

-Bien me alegra escuchar eso, no que los padres de Callie sean de buena posición, sino que Callie sea lo suficientemente humilde para no hacer alarde de eso. Algo así, habla muy bien de ella.

-Sí papá, Callie es un ser maravilloso, tiene muchísimas cualidades como ser humano, la humildad es sin duda una de ellas, pero te aseguro que tiene muchísimas más.

El coronel soltó un bufido y dijo:

-Me lo imagino hija, si logró meter por el aro a alguien tan escurridizo como tú, debe tener cualidades enormes.

Arizona se echó a reír, era extraño ver a su papá bromeando, quizás el susto que había pasado con el accidente reciente, había provocado aligerar un poco su ánimo y su eterna seriedad.

Arizona y su padre continuaron hablando por un rato más de temas menos profundos, luego se despidió de él, prometiéndole que en cuanto llegara a casa lo llamaría para que le indicara las "coordenadas" del objeto que quería regalarle. Arizona no tenía ni idea de que se trataba, pero viniendo de su padre, imaginó que podía ser algo importante, por lo menos para él.

…

Una vez en casa de sus padres y mientras Callie preparaba la cena, Arizona le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que iba a llamar a su padre. Arizona subió las escaleras mientras discó el número telefónico. El Coronel Robbins, de inmediato, contestó la llamada.

-Hola papá, soy yo, lista para que me informes las coordenadas del regalo que quieres obsequiarme.

-Perfecto hija, mantente en línea mientras te doy las indicaciones. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es subir a mi habitación…

-Ok papa voy en camino… listo ya estoy en tu habitación.

-Perfecto, justo al lado de la puerta del baño hay un cuadro pequeño en la pared, ¿lo ves?

-Sí papá

-Ok, ábrelo hacia tu izquierda, detrás hay una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared

Arizona nunca se enteró que detrás de ese cuadro había una caja fuerte

-Listo papá, ya ubiqué la caja fuerte, es de combinación…, Arizona se extraño y exclamó: …-Papá ¿me vas a dar la combinación?

-Por supuesto Arizona, eres mi hija

Arizona asombrada le dijo a su padre:

-Gracias papá, digo, por la confianza

-Arizona no seas tonta, tú eres mi hija y yo confío en ti y en tu madre. Ok, escucha con atención la combinación, ¿estás lista?

-Sí papá. Arizona se sentía emocionada, sin duda se trataba de algo muy valioso, para que su padre lo tuviera guardado en una caja fuerte cuya existencia ella desconocía. Por lo menos sentimentalmente valioso. Arizona se preguntaba ¿qué sería?

-Los números son 19…, 31…, 25…, 76…, 42… y 39. Al finalizar escucharás un "clic", en ese momento gira la palanca hacia la izquierda y podrás abrir la caja fuerte.

-Listo papá, ya la abrí.

-Perfecto, en el compartimiento de arriba al fondo, a la izquierda hay un estuche pequeño, ¿lo ves?

-Si papá ya lo tengo.

-Ok, cierra la caja fuerte, pon el cuadro en su lugar y abre el estuche.

Arizona obedeció y cuando abrió el estuche sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, era un hermoso anillo de oro con un enorme y precioso diamante. Arizona, impresionada, sin decir una palabra se sentó en la cama, aún no entendía el propósito de su padre de regalarle a ella un objeto tan valioso y tan hermoso como ese anillo.

El coronel entendió el enmudecimiento momentáneo de su hija, así que le preguntó:

-¿Aún estas allí?

-Sí… si papá… dime ¿qué…

-Hija ese fue el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, de tu abuela, a mi me correspondía dárselo a Timothy…, la sola mención del nombre de su hijo fallecido lo enmudeció momentáneamente, luego agregó con la voz entrecortada: …-para que él se lo ofreciera a la mujer que escogería para ser su esposa, pero ahora… ahora es tuyo y tiene el mismo propósito… cuando le pidas a Callie alguna vez que se case contigo, úsalo y si quieres hacer feliz a tu madre, por favor, úsalo pronto. Ella te quiere ver casada. (Él también, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta).

A pesar de que su padre estaba en la otra línea y Arizona odiaba que él la escuchara llorar, ella no pudo contener las lágrimas, el anillo era hermoso, era muy valioso, pero lo más impactante era su significado, ¡por Dios, su padre le estaba regalando el anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a su abuela para que con él, le pidiera matrimonio a Callie!. Ese era uno de los gestos más hermosos que podía haber esperado alguna vez de su padre, no sólo era una prueba irrefutable de la aceptación de su sexualidad, de su orgullo hacia ella, y el implícito deseo de sus padres por verla casada sin importarles que su pareja fuera una mujer. También significaba que ellos dos querían verla casada con Calliope, es decir que aceptaban a Callie como su futura esposa. La existencia de ese anillo y el significado de ser la nueva poseedora del mismo era abrumadora, a tal punto que Arizona enmudeció, sólo alcanzó a decir, casi en un susurro:

-Papá… esto es… ¡oh!… gracias…

-Tranquila hija, agradécemelo cuando lo uses, y como te acabo de decir, espero que eso sea pronto. Tu madre y yo pudimos morir en ese accidente y ambos queremos asegurarnos, antes de que nos toque irnos de este mundo, que tú tendrás a alguien a tu lado para compartir tu vida, que no te quedarás sola como te habías empeñado, antes de conocer a Callie. Si ella logró eso, si ella logró sacarte de ese aislamiento, entonces para tu madre y para mí, ella merece llevar ese anillo, sin duda alguna.

Ahora sí, llorando sin intentar detener sus lágrimas, Arizona dijo:

-Gracias papá, esto significa mucho para mí, no te imaginas cuanto, Gracias papá, te quiero

El coronel hizo un esfuerzo para contener su propia emoción y dijo:

-Yo también te quiero hija…,bueno…, ya no más sentimentalismos, úsalo, mientras más pronto mejor, ¿me lo prometes?

-Sí papá, te lo prometo. Gracias

-Perfecto hija, ahora te dejo, acaba de entrar una enfermera a la habitación trayéndome la cena. Que tengas buenas noches.

-Buenas noches papá y… gracias

-Ok, Buenos noches.

El coronel colgó el teléfono y Arizona se quedó allí, sentada en la cama admirando el anillo y profundamente emocionada por todo lo que significaba. Un rato después Arizona fue a su propia habitación y lo guardó. Obviamente no podía contarle nada a Callie acerca de ese anillo, no por ahora, pero en el fondo Arizona lo único que quería era que algún día ella pudiera usar ese anillo para pedirle a Callie que se casara con ella… algún día.

Arizona bajó nuevamente cuando escuchó a Callie llamándola para cenar, antes de sentarse a la mesa, la abrazó y buscó sus labios para besarla. Callie respondió al beso y luego se quedó mirando a Arizona percibiendo que estaba muy emocionada, parecía obvio que esa emoción provenía de la reciente llamada telefónica que le había hecho a su padre. Callie prefirió no preguntar, ya conocía a Arizona lo suficiente para saber que, llegado el momento, ella compartiría el motivo de esas emociones, pero quiso darle privacidad a sus pensamientos, así que no dijo una sola palabra al respecto y cambió el tema con una sonrisa y un tono seductor:

-Vamos a comer esta deliciosa cena y luego podemos comernos el postre arriba ¿te parece?

Arizona sonrió con picardía y contestó:

-Esa idea me encanta, especialmente la parte del "postre"

Callie sonriendo le susurró al oído:

-Y esta noche te corresponde "doble ración"

-Me encanta que lleves tan bien tus cuentas Calliope Torres, tu experiencia crediticia es intachable. Dijo Arizona sonriendo

-¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces me puedes dar buenas referencias?, ¿correcto?

Arizona negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-¡Ah, ah!, eso no, dar buenas referencias tuyas, sería un cuchillo para mi garganta, yo te quiero sólo para mí.

-¡Egoísta!, le dijo Callie sonriendo

-Tratándose de ti Calliope Torres, soy el ser más egoísta sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Arizona se rió a carcajadas cuando Callie, levantó las manos y haciendo un baile triunfal exclamo:

-¡YAY!..., luego agregó con tono de locutor y acercando su mano a su boca como si agarrara un micrófono: …-Advertencia: Esta expresión tiene derechos reservados, su uso sólo puede ser autorizado expresamente por su autora: Arizona Robbins, quien también tiene derechos reservados sobre este cuerpo…, Callie hizo un gesto con sus manos señalándose a sí misma.

-Derechos exclusivos, ¿querrás decir?. Agregó Arizona en un tono más serio pero sonriendo

Callie abrazó a Arizona de nuevo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo sonriendo:

-Nunca pensé que el egoísmo pudiera ser una virtud. Arizona sonrió mientras Callie atrapó sus labios en un cálido beso. Cuando el beso finalizó, dijo:

-Ahora sí, mejor comemos, porque ahora, lo que más quiero, es el postre

-Yo también, mi ración doble, dijo Arizona con una sonrisa pícara.

Ambas comieron, la cena estaba deliciosa pero, en honor a la verdad, ninguna de las dos se entretuvo degustándola, comieron algo más rápido de lo normal, la mención del postre y los besos que habían compartido las habían excitado a ambas.

Cuando terminaron, lavaron los platos en tiempo record y Callie tomó de la mano a Arizona y se la llevó casi corriendo por las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la habitación se desnudaron rápidamente, Callie se acostó en la cama e invitó a Arizona con un gesto absolutamente sexy a que la acompañara. Visiblemente excitada Arizona se acostó encima de Callie y atrapo sus labios en un beso apasionado que las hizo gemir a ambas.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie le dijo a Arizona que se acostara arriba de ella pero boca arriba, Arizona obedeció y se estremeció al imaginar lo que Callie estaba a punto de hacerle. Con sus labios rozando su cuello, Callie comenzó a acariciar con sus manos los senos de Arizona, mientras que con ese tono sexy que la desquiciaba, Callie comenzó a susurrarle al oído palabras en español, alternando sus excitantes palabras con besos en su cuello.

Arizona totalmente excitada comenzó a mover sus caderas, entonces Callie con sus dos largas piernas, atenazó las piernas de Arizona y las abrió. Arizona gimió de nuevo y comenzó a jadear, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba. Callie aún no la había tocado, no dónde su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos que la tocara y aún así, la excitación de Arizona era de tal magnitud que pensó que incluso podría acabar así. Sin embargo, no hizo falta, después de volverla loca de lujuria y haber convertido sus pezones en piedras con sus caricias, Callie comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con su mano llevando su placer demencial a cotas insoportables.

Mientras Callie continuaba acariciando su clítoris, besando su cuello y le seguía susurrando entre gemidos, frases en español que Arizona no entendía, pero que la excitaban cada vez más, ella sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, luego se tensó y emitió un grito de absoluto placer al experimentar un clímax arrollador que la dejó sin aliento. Aún así Callie no liberó sus piernas ni abandonó sus caricias, que se hicieron más lentas y cada vez que ella rozaba su clítoris, provocaba en Arizona un espasmo involuntario acompañado de un gemido, que casi era un quejido.

Unos minutos después Callie liberó las piernas de Arizona, ella rodó hacía abajo y se acostó a su lado. Callie con toda la ternura de que era capaz, abrazó a Arizona y comenzó a besarla, repitiéndole entre pequeñas pausas "te amo", muchas veces.

Arizona se sintió de nuevo en el cielo, no sólo por el enorme y demencial placer que Callie era capaz de proporcionarle, sino por su forma única y especial de mezclar la pasión más ardiente con la más absoluta ternura. Luego de hacer el amor, Arizona podía perderse en esa mirada llena de devoción, en esos besos dulces y en los brazos de Callie que la acogían y que la hacían sentir la persona más amada y adorada del mundo.

Y era justo en esos momentos cuando sin querer, el miedo de perderla siempre hacía acto de presencia en su mente, no podía evitarlo, cuando Callie le hacía el amor de esa manera, Arizona se hacía más consciente de cuanto podía perder, sabía que podía perderlo todo, absolutamente todo. En medio de esos pensamientos que la acechaban, Arizona le hizo el amor a Callie y Callie nuevamente le hizo el amor a ella.

Callie comenzó a besarla de nuevo y luego la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ella sabía, aunque Arizona no lo dijera, que era precisamente en esos momentos, cuando hacían el amor, que ella sentía más miedo de perderla, lo notaba en su mirada, que por momento se ensombrecía. Callie odiaba saber que Arizona sufría por eso, había momentos en que realmente quería recordar todo para sentir lo que tuviera que sentir y seguir adelante con Arizona, por supuesto que le daba miedo recordar, pero era peor percibir esa tristeza y ese miedo que Arizona siempre trataba de disimular.

Callie lo volvió a intentar, acunó con sus dos manos el rostro de Arizona y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-Arizona, te amo… aquí estoy, contigo y aquí estaré, nunca te voy a abandonar.

Arizona se estremeció y se conmovió, era obvio que Callie casi podía leer su mente, así que mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella abrió sus brazos para abrazar a Callie, y mientras la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, le dijo:

-No sé cómo pude ser tan ciega, pero ahora que estas aquí conmigo quiero que tengas presente, siempre, lo que tú amor significa para mí, eres mi vida Calliope, sin ti, mi vida estaría vacía, y lo único que quiero es que cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar te quedes a mi lado… para siempre, no quiero perderte..., no puedo perderte…, te necesito…, nunca pensé que podría decirle eso a alguien, pero te necesito, te necesito a mi lado… para siempre.

Callie se emocionó profundamente por esa confesión, ella sabía que Arizona jamás le había dicho algo así a nadie, así que reconociendo cuanto amor había en su corazón hacia ella para admitir algo como eso, por primera vez en su vida, la abrazó aún más fuerte y con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo a Arizona:

-Me quedaré a tu lado… para siempre mi amor, te lo prometo.

Arizona cerró los ojos, necesitaba desesperadamente creer en esa promesa…

**Open arms –****Brazos abiertos**

_Acostada a tu lado_

_Aquí en la oscuridad_

_Sintiendo tus latidos con los míos_

_Suavemente tú susurras_

_Eres tan sincera_

_¿Cómo este amor pudo ser tan ciego?_

_Navegamos juntos _

_Perdimos contacto_

_Yo estoy aquí, tú estás a mi lado_

_Así que ahora vengo a ti_

_Con los brazos abiertos_

_Sin nada que ocultar_

_Cree lo que te digo_

_Aquí estoy_

_Con los brazos abiertos_

_Esperando que veas_

_Lo que tu amor significa para mí_

_Brazos abiertos_

_Viviendo sin ti_

_Viviendo sola_

_Esta casa vacía parece tan fría_

_Quiero abrazarte_

_Te quiero cerca_

_Cuanto deseaba tenerte en casa_

_Pero ahora que has vuelto_

_De noche y de día_

_Necesito que te quedes_

_Así que ahora vengo a ti_

_Con los brazos abiertos_

_Sin nada que ocultar_

_Cree lo que te digo_

_Aquí estoy_

_Con los brazos abiertos_

_Esperando que veas_

_Lo que tu amor significa para mí_

_Brazos abiertos_

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Yo también estoy aquí, con los brazos abiertos, esperando sus comentarios :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

**Epidemia – Capítulo 20 – You´ll never stand alone (Tú nunca estarás sola)**

Ese viernes, el último día que Callie y Arizona pasarían en San Diego antes de viajar el fin de semana a Newport, Callie se levantó más temprano y le preparó a Arizona otro desayuno celestial que culminó nuevamente en ese cielo privado que ellas dos compartían cuando hacían el amor. Todavía abrazadas en la cama, en medio de bromas, risas y miradas compartidas, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Amor, hoy te voy a dejar en el hospital para que visites a tu papá, mientras yo voy a comprar algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar al llegar a Newport, básicamente comida, sí no estoy equivocada, aunque con mi cabeza loca todo es posible, creo recordar que mi padre tiene contratada a una persona que va con frecuencia a la casa a limpiarla y mantener todo en orden, pero quiero pasar esos dos días contigo sin que tengamos que preocuparnos por comprar comida o lavar la ropa, de hecho, voy a aprovechar para pasar por una lavandería para dejarles toda la ropa que hemos usado, para que la laven y la sequen, mientras hago las compras, anoche revisé las maletas que trajimos y ya no tenemos ropa limpia.

Arizona sonrió y le dijo a Callie:

-Amor no sólo eres una excelente y bellísima amante, también eres una excelente ama de casa ¿lo sabías?

Callie se echó a reír y le contestó a Arizona:

-Supongo, pero gracias a ti hay algo que no soy

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una ama de casa… desesperada

El turno de reír ahora fue de Arizona, quien le dijo con un aire petulante:

-Obviamente

Callie sonriendo, acercó sus labios a la boca de Arizona y antes de besarla le dijo:

-Tú siempre tan modesta

Después de permanecer un rato más en la cama, ambas se levantaron y se bañaron juntas, luego se vistieron con la última muda de ropa limpia que les quedaba. Mientras se vestían, Arizona agradeció en silencio la idea de Callie de pasar por una lavandería a lavar la ropa, de lo contrario hubieran tenido que pasar sus dos días en Newport reutilizando la misma ropa que ya habían usado y ni a ella ni a Callie les agradaba para nada esa idea.

Callie dejó a Arizona en el hospital, dejo la ropa en la lavandería para que la lavaran y se dirigió al supermercado a hacer la compra de los comestibles. Callie aprovechó y compró en el mismo centro comercial donde se encontraba, unas pañoletas para usarlas en el cabello, compro dos, una para Arizona y otra para ella.

Callie, no recordaba donde había escuchado aquella expresión, y dado su estado amnésico actual, era casi obvio que no lo hiciera, pero sí sabía que en alguna parte había oído una frase que decía que en los viajes de placer, la felicidad no se encuentra al final del camino, porque la felicidad también está en el camino y Callie tenía toda la intensión de seguir esa frase al pie de la letra, ella quería disfrutar de ese pequeño viaje con Arizona desde el mismo momento en que se montaran en el carro y Callie sabía cómo hacerlo.

Cuando ella vio aquel folleto de Newport Beach y recordó la casa de veraneo de su familia, ubicada allí, también recordó la vía que bordeaba la playa durante casi todo el camino, ese recuerdo le trajo, a su vez, otro más a su mente, la razón por la cual, en definitiva, ella había elegido un T-Bird descapotable como automóvil.

A Callie le encantaba pasear por Miami Beach con una buena música y la capota levantada, sintiendo la brisa marina rozando su rostro. Las primeras veces cuando lo hizo se bajaba del carro con el cabello tan despeinado, que si por mala suerte, se hubiera cruzado con algún médico de un hospital psiquiátrico, lo más seguro es que se la hubieran llevado directo al manicomio, era tal el estado de su cabello después de un paseo de ese tipo, que realmente parecía una loca. No obstante, una de sus amigas en Miami con quien muchas veces disfrutaba de aquellos paseos, le dio la idea de usar pañoletas.

Ahora, mientras Callie las estaba pagando en la tienda del centro comercial, se sorprendió a sí misma, porque le resultó curioso como su memoria hasta ahora le hacía recordar algunos fragmentos de su vida con absoluta claridad, mientras que otros permanecían en alguna parte de su mente, pero de los cuales no recordaba absolutamente nada. Al igual que Arizona, aunque quizás en menor grado, ella internamente temía el momento en que aquél recuerdo del aeropuerto llegara, no porque temiera por su relación con Arizona, como le ocurría a ella, sino porque de alguna forma sabía, por todas las cosas que Arizona le había contado que ese sería un recuerdo muy triste que posiblemente la harías sufrir a ambas.

No obstante, Callie se propuso, tal como lo había hecho desde el principio, vivir un día a la vez y disfrutar al máximo lo que ese día trajera consigo. Ver sufrir en silencio a Arizona, ver el miedo en sus ojos, ver su temor a perderla, la convencía cada vez más que vivir un día a la vez y disfrutarlo lo más posible, era lo mejor que podía hacer para ser feliz con Arizona, más importante aún, para hacer feliz a Arizona.

Ese viaje en el automóvil convertible que casualmente había alquilado, recorriendo esa hermosa vía con vista al océano, sintiendo la brisa en sus rostros, mientras cantaban juntas alguna buena canción, era sin duda una forma de hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba, porque no hay nada que haga más feliz a un ser humano que ver feliz al ser que se adueño de tu corazón, y sí, no había nada que hiciera más feliz a Calliope Torres que ver y hacer feliz a Arizona Robbins.

En medio de esos pensamientos, Callie escuchó el tono de mensajes de su celular, el tono distintivo y único asignado por ella a Arizona. La pantalla del celular indicaba que eran las 2:10 p.m., el mensaje decía:

_-Amor, ya estuve un buen rato con mi padre y quiero ir a la casa a darme un baño ¿terminaste lo que estás haciendo para que me vengas a buscar?_

Callie le contestó el mensaje:

_-No mi cielo, aún me falta hacer unas compras y la ropa que dejé lavando estará lista en aproximadamente una hora más ¿no te importa ir a la casa en taxi?... Disculpa_

Al minuto, Callie recibió el mensaje de respuesta:

_-Tranquila mi amor, no hay problema, voy a tomar un taxi ¿nos vemos allá entonces?_

Callie tecleó la respuesta:

_-Sí Ari, nos vemos allá… por cierto… te amo… día tras día_

Callie no podía ver el rostro de Arizona en ese momento, pero estaba segura que la había hecho sonreír con esa última frase, y no se equivocó cuando vio su respuesta en la pantalla de su celular:

_-Y yo a ti mi amor… ¡Ah! y gracias por hacerme sonreír…, como siempre. Te amo._

Callie también sonrió emocionada, resultaba realmente increíble el profundo vínculo, la fuerza de la conexión que habían forjado ellas dos en esos últimos dos meses, especialmente en el último mes y sobre todo, ver como esa conexión, ese vínculo se había consolidado sólo unos días atrás cuando finalmente sus cuerpos y también sus almas se habían fundido al hacer el amor.

Pero toda historia tiene dos caras, como las monedas, y la otra cara de la moneda era el miedo de Arizona, el miedo de perder a Callie.

Callie en el fondo entendía ese miedo en Arizona, no porque ella lo compartiera al mismo grado, ni por las mismas razones, sino porque, si bien es cierto, que no hay nada que haga más feliz a alguien que ver y hacer feliz a la persona que uno ama, es igualmente cierto, que no hay nada que nos cause más pena que ver tristes a las personas que amamos y saber que hemos sido nosotros quienes causamos ese dolor, hace que esa tristeza se multiplique, casi exponencialmente.

Callie estaba casi convencida que la raíz del miedo de Arizona, de su miedo a perderla, estaba arraigado en un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Quizás Arizona, no estaba plenamente consciente de eso, pero ella no se perdonaba a sí misma saber, aunque Callie no lo recordara, cuan profundamente la había herido con ese abandono. En otras palabras, Arizona no concebía como Callie podría perdonarla cuando recuperara la memoria, sí ella misma no podía perdonarse a sí misma. Esa era la raíz de su miedo, eficientemente alimentado por su ya conocido miedo al abandono.

Pensando en todo eso, el rostro de Callie se ensombreció un poco, ella recordó las palabras de Arizona dos noches atrás cuando dijo: "-No sé cómo pude ser tan ciega…". Callie sabía en el fondo que ella sería muy capaz de perdonar a Arizona, sí es que acaso, con todo lo que ya habían compartido, quedaría algo por perdonar, pero Callie no sabía cómo hacer para que Arizona se perdonara a sí misma, eso era algo que Callie no podía lograr por más que lo deseara y a ella le dolía profundamente que Arizona sufriera en silencio por ese miedo, por esa culpa.

Y lo peor era que ese miedo aumentaba en la misma proporción en que el vínculo entre ellas se consolidaba, porque cada día que pasaba, Arizona se percataba más y más de la magnitud del error cometido, eso hacía crecer su sentimiento de culpa y su auto recriminación por haberse marchado a África, sencillamente porque mientras más se enamoraba de Callie, Arizona entendía menos como había sido capaz de haberla abandonado en aquél aeropuerto.

…

Arizona llegó a casa de sus padres casi a las 3:00 p.m. En el mismo instante en que abrió la puerta de la entrada principal, sintió el inmenso vacío de la casa desierta, era la primera vez, desde que había llegado a San Diego, que entraba a la casa sola, ya que Callie siempre estaba con ella. Arizona, percibió una sensación desagradable, una especie de soledad que no le agradó en lo más mínimo, y no le costó mucho entender, a qué obedecía esa sensación: si Callie no estuviera con ella, si no la hubiera acompañado, y peor aún, si Callie algún día recobraba la memoria y no la perdonara por lo que había ocurrido, esa soledad, se perpetuaría, Arizona perdería al gran amor de su vida, perdería a la mujer que amaba con locura, perdería a su Calliope.

Arizona sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos demonios de su mente, por ahora, su Calliope estaba con ella, sólo estaba lavando sus ropas y comprando comestibles, ella llegaría en cualquier momento y cruzaría esa puerta con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, llenos de amor, del amor que estaba absolutamente segura que sentía por ella.

Un poco más animada con esos últimos pensamientos, subió las escaleras, se desvistió y entro al baño a darse una ducha. Al salir del baño, una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, porque se dio cuenta que salvo una braga limpia que quedaba en la maleta, no tenía nada más que ponerse y quedarse desnuda con el frio que hacía no era una opción. Por ello, caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres, abrió el closet y luego de mirar que ropa se podía poner, optó por vestirse con una camisa manga larga de su padre y unas medias de algodón, eso la mantendría abrigada hasta que Callie llegara con el cargamento de ropa limpia.

Resuelto ese pequeño dilema, Arizona bajó las escaleras mientras se arremangaba la camisa, se sirvió una copia de vino y encendió el equipo de sonido, para suavizar la sensación de soledad que quiso apoderarse de ella en el mismo momento en que puso sus pies descalzos con medias en el salón de la casa.

**Children of the sun - Yves Larock**

Quizás fue producto del vino o de la música que fue subiendo de volumen con cada copa que se servía, lo cierto es que progresivamente se fue animando, y comenzó a bailar y a girar dando pasos al ritmo de la música.

…

Callie estacionó el automóvil y sacó del asiento trasero las bolsas del supermercado y las dos bolsas que contenían la ropa recién lavada de ella y de Arizona. En el mismo momento en que se acercó a la puerta, escuchó el estruendo de la música a todo volumen. Callie sonrió, imaginándose por un momento lo que Arizona estaba haciendo, a ella le encantaba bailar y cuando lo hacía le gustaba hacerlo con el volumen de la música bastante alto, y por la intensidad del sonido, Callie supuso que Arizona estaba bailando.

Callie puso el dedo en el timbre, pero no llegó a tocarlo, sonriendo con picardía, decidió tratar de entrar a la casa por la parte trasera, por el jardín, donde una gran puerta de vidrio con enormes ventanales permitían acceder a la casa, así, quizás, si tenía suerte podría ver a Arizona bailar sin que ella se diera cuenta. A Callie le encantaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esa hermosísima mujer y verla bailar era una de sus preferidas.

Así que tratando de no hacer notar ni su llegada, ni su presencia, Callie decidió caminar a hurtadillas hasta la parte trasera de la casa y lo que vio no sólo le arrancó una enorme sonrisa de su rostro, lo que vio, la excitó casi desde el mismo instante en que sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermosa rubia de ojos azules. Ella tenía sus hermosas piernas al descubierto, sólo ataviada con sus bragas, medias de algodón en sus pies y una camisa de hombre con las mangas largas arremangadas que la hacían lucir absolutamente sexy y ardiente como el mismísimo infierno.

Ver ese espectáculo ante sus ojos, sin que Arizona se diera cuenta, provocó que Callie sintiera su garganta totalmente seca de repente, Callie suspiró al mismo tiempo que sintió una palpitación en su clítoris mientras se percató como su vagina, con toda razón, se inundó en sólo segundos. Arizona, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa y sexy que Callie seguramente había conocido en toda su vida, con esa carita de ángel travieso y con ese cuerpo que parecía heber sido esculpido por algún artista.

Callie permaneció allí parada sonriendo con cara de idiota, totalmente embelesada con el espectáculo que, sin saberlo aún, le estaba ofreciendo Arizona, con su baile, con sus giros. Callie sonrió aún más cuando notó que Arizona había bebido, ella tenía esa mirada característica cuando estaba alegre, quizás demasiado alegre producto de unas cuantas copas demás. No podría afirmarse que estaba borracha, no todavía, pero Callie pensó, sin temor a equivocarse, que sólo haría falta una o a lo sumo dos copas más para que Arizona se terminara de marear y consiguiera una resaca, de la que probablemente se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Temiendo que eso ocurriera, Callie decidió, a regañadientes, detener el espectáculo privado, por lo que, sin perder su sonrisa de boba, tocó con la mano el vidrio para que su bella mujer se percatara de su presencia. En el mismo instante en que Arizona percibió el sonido en el vidrio de la puerta que conducía hacia el jardín y vio a su Callie parada afuera, su sonrisa marca registrada Robbins apareció en su rostro. Bajando un poco el volumen de la música, Arizona se precipitó casi corriendo a abrirle la puerta a Callie y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar se lanzó a sus brazos y atrapó su boca para darle un beso apasionado.

Callie se quedó sin aliento y en medio del beso sonrió, Arizona estaba casi, casi ebria, pero a Callie no le importó, ella se sintió embriagada no por el sabor dulce del vino blanco que provenía de la boca de Arizona, sino por la forma en que la estaba besando, ese beso provocó que la excitación ya latente en ella se intensificara.

Cuando el beso concluyó, Arizona con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada infantil le dijo a Callie:

-Te extrañé

Callie apretó el abrazo y le dijo sonriendo:

-Yo también, y ahora que te vi bailar casi que lamento haberme perdido bailar contigo.

-Todavía podemos bailar tú y yo, la música está muy buena para dejar de hacerlo ¿no te parece?

-Sí, tienes razón, déjame guardar estas cosas que traje en su lugar y te alcanzo en un minuto.

Arizona levantó sus brazos y exclamó:

-¡YAY!, me encanta que mi novia sea tan divertida y que le guste bailar tanto o más que a mí.

Callie sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios, luego entró a la casa, guardo la comida en la nevera, puso las bolsas de ropa limpia a un lado, se sirvió una copa de vino para entonarse y comenzó a bailar con Arizona.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Callie comenzó a tomar vino tanto de su propia copa, como de la copa de Arizona, tratando de evitarle, en la medida de lo posible, la resaca del día siguiente. No obstante, Arizona, terminó un poco ebria.

Luego de haber bailado sin descanso durante más de veinte minutos, Callie se sentó con Arizona en el sofá cuando ella en un giro de su baile, dio un traspiés y fue a parar directo al sofá, riendo divertida. Callie la abrazó y fue en ese momento cuando Arizona, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Callie, se dio cuenta que había bebido un poco, un poquito más de la cuenta.

Callie le besó la frente con ternura y le preguntó:

-¿Te sientes bien amor?

Casi con un susurro, Arizona le contestó:

-Me siento un poco mareada, creo que me pasé tomando, debo haber bebido unas copas demás.

Haciendo caso omiso de su excitación, Callie le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Quieres que subamos para que te acuestes y descanses?

Arizona levantó el rostro para mirar a Callie a los ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa:

-Sí quiero acostarme, pero antes quiero darme un baño…contigo.

Callie abrió los ojos y sonrió, si Arizona se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para darse un baño cargado de erotismo, ella no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. La mezcla de ternura y de sensualidad que brotaba de cada poro de Arizona en ese momento era enloquecedora, así que ¿por qué resistirse?.

-Vamos entonces.

Callie se paró del sofá y ayudó a Arizona a levantarse, la abrazó, caminó con ella hasta el equipo de sonido para apagarlo y juntas subieron a la habitación. Con la mano libre, Callie tomó una de las bolsas de ropa limpia.

Una vez en el baño, Arizona permitió dócilmente que Callie la desnudara, luego ella también se quitó su propia ropa y abrió las llaves de la ducha para ajustar la temperatura del agua caliente tal como le gustaba a Arizona. Una vez conseguido el punto ideal, Callie entró a la ducha y ofreciendo sus manos para que Arizona pudiera entrar con ella, la condujo debajo del chorro del agua. Un nuevo corrientazo de excitación sintió Callie en su clítoris cuando vio como el agua corría por el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la hermosa mujer que tenía al frente. Arizona, por su parte, sintió un leve aleteo en su estómago, cuando percibió en la mirada de Callie ese brillo especial que hacía más que evidentes sus apasionadas intensiones.

Callie se colocó de espaldas, tomó un poco de champú y comenzó a masajear el cabello de Arizona. Ella se relajó bajo el toque suave y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, le encantaba la sensación de los dedos de Callie en su cuero cabelludo.

-Se siente increíble, dijo en voz baja Arizona, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. En ese momento, Arizona se estremeció cuando sintió los pechos desnudos de Callie pegados a su espalda. Un momento después Callie la guió hasta colocar su cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagar todo el champú. Después colocó todo el cabello de Arizona sobre un hombro mientras depositó un beso sexy sobre el otro.

Arizona gimió, perdiéndose por completo bajo el tacto de Callie, quien tomó el jabón en su mano y comenzó a expandirlo en los brazos, que Arizona ya había levantado siguiendo una rutina tan conocida como excitante.

Callie luego le dijo: -Pon tus brazos sobre tu cabeza.

Arizona obedeció, alejándose del agua y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, no sólo por el frio de la pared sino porque sintió a Callie ponerse por delante de ella y por un momento sus pechos rozaron. Luego Callie extendió sus brazos para deslizarlos por los costados de Arizona, hasta que sus manos llegaron al lado de sus pechos. Arizona se estremeció de nuevo y reprimió un gemido, cuando sintió los pulgares de Callie rozar sus pezones, luego sintió las manos de Callie masajeando el jabón por toda su espalda, mientras que su boca estaba increíblemente cerca de sus labios.

Callie rozó sus labios con los de Arizona, pero no la besó y sonrió con malicia al ver a Arizona perderse bajo su tacto. Callie tomó un poco más de jabón y lo extendió sobre el estómago de Arizona y su espalda de nuevo, acariciando toda la hendidura de su columna vertebral, lo cual provocó un nuevo gemido ahogado.

Después Callie se arrodilló y tomó un pie en sus manos, acariciando sus dedos y deslizándolas luego por la pierna de Arizona hasta la parte posterior de la rodilla, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento en la otra pierna. Arizona, estaba mirando hacia abajo, con los párpados pesados con el deseo.

Callie deslizó sus brazos por una pierna, y comenzó a masajear con su mano la cara interna del muslo casi rozando su centro pero sin tocarlo, luego repitió la misma caricia en la otra pierna y de nuevo, llevó sus dedos peligrosamente cerca de su núcleo pero sin tocarlo totalmente. Arizona se estremeció salvajemente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas ahora. Haciendo caso omiso de la pared fría donde apoyó su espalda, Arizona, ahora jadeaba, con las manos tirando de cabello de Callie, acercándola más.

Callie le dio un beso húmedo en su estómago, besando hacia arriba por todo el torso hasta que estuvo de pie otra vez. En ese momento Callie pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Arizona para abrazarla con fuerza mientras que posó su mano derecha en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella, tomando un puñado de su cabello, entonces atrapó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, mientras el chorro de agua caliente caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos que ahora parecían casi fundidos en un abrazo lleno de amor y lujuria por partes iguales.

Jadeando, Callie se colocó de espaldas de nuevo y guió a Arizona bajo el chorro de agua, y enjuagó su cuerpo limpiando el jabón restante con movimientos suaves de sus manos. Cuando el agua caliente había aclarado todo el jabón de su cuerpo desnudo, Callie puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras con sus labios comenzó a besar su cuello y a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego, deslizó el jabón a través de sus pliegues lentamente. Entonces Arizona dejó escapar un gemido incontrolable, empujando su cadera hacia adelante.

Arizona temblaba, casi sin poder sostenerse en pie, apoyo todo su cuerpo en Callie, quien la sostuvo con más fuerza con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha, soltando el jabón y abandonando las burlas, comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Arizona. En respuesta, ella gritó y comenzó a jadear y a gemir sin control, anticipándose, ante el inminente orgasmo que salvajemente se comenzó a apoderar de todo su cuerpo.

Arizona echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca lanzando un gemido gutural, cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó y se estremeció incontrolablemente ante el inmenso placer que Callie acababa de entregarle.

Con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Callie esperó a que Arizona dejara de temblar para guiarla nuevamente bajo el chorro de agua caliente y enjuagar con sus dedos todas las evidencias del placer en su cuerpo había generado.

Arizona, aún jadeando, se volteó y colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Callie y enterró su rostro debajo de su oreja. Callie la apretó por la cintura para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Sin soltarse, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Te amo Calliope, quiero hacerte el amor, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a la cama, no creo que me quede suficiente fuerza para permanecer parada mucho más tiempo, después de los tragos y sobre todo, después del enorme placer que acabas de darme.

Callie sonrió, cerró el agua de la ducha y escoltó a Arizona para salir de la ducha. Ya fuera de ella, Callie tomó una toalla limpia y secó a Arizona, luego tomó otra y se secó ella. Tomadas de la mano caminaron hacia la cama. Callie se acostó boca arriba y espero a que Arizona se acostara encima de ella.

Arizona atrapó los labios de Callie en un beso profundo y apasionado. Luego comenzó a acariciar y a besar con sus labios el cuello de Callie y mordisqueó levemente con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja. Callie comenzó a gemir, estaba demasiado excitada, empapada de nuevo, a pesar del baño caliente. Lentamente, Arizona movió sus labios hacia uno de los pezones de Callie, quien respondió con un nuevo gemido y moviendo sus caderas, necesitaba a Arizona, necesitaba que ella le proporcionara el placer que sólo ella sabía darle.

Tomándose su tiempo, Arizona comenzó a acariciar y a lamer con la punta de su lengua el otro pezón de Callie, quien jadeaba y gemía sin control. Arizona, otra vez, como siempre, la estaba volviendo loca de placer y la deliberada lentitud de sus caricias eran desquiciantes. Poco a poco Arizona fue bajando por el torso de Callie sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de él y cuando finalmente llegó a su centro, Arizona desvió sus caricias hacia la parte interna de los muslos de Callie, quien totalmente cegada por la pasión gemía, jadeaba y movía y arqueaba sus caderas, tratando de encontrar el contacto que Arizona aún le negaba.

Finalmente, Callie soltó un gemido, casi un grito, cuando sintió la lengua de Arizona bordeando sus pliegues y rozando su clítoris. En ese preciso momento, el cuerpo de Callie se convulsionó de forma involuntaria, la caricia de Arizona con su lengua era tan exquisita que Callie se mordió con fuerza sus propios labios, tratando de extender el placer que Arizona le estaba proporcionando, pero de nada sirvió su resistencia, pocos instantes después, el camino hacía el clímax más arrollador ya no tenía retorno, y soltando un gemido gutural Callie sintió temblores en todo su cuerpo que se tensó y alcanzó el cielo del placer.

Arizona permaneció allí abajo, besando con una increíble ternura la parte externa de la vagina de Callie y sus muslos. Callie sonrió, al percatarse que la lujuria y la pasión tomaban su camino de despedida mientras eran sustituidos por el amor en su estado perfecto.

Arizona recorrió con sus labios besando todo el camino de regreso hacia el rostro de Callie y cuando llegó a su boca, ellas dos se besaron dulcemente y ambas pronunciaron esa frase de sólo dos palabras que resumía un sentimiento que se hacía más sólido y más profundo cada día: "Te Amo".

Después Arizona, exhausta y sin fuerzas, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Callie y en cuestión de segundos se quedó profundamente dormida. Callie envolvió todo el cuerpo desnudo de Arizona en un cálido abrazo, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras le daba tiernos besos en la frente. Y aún con Arizona profundamente dormida le dijo: –Te amo, tú nunca estarás sola, yo siempre te sostendré, aquí en mis brazos…, te amo…, le repitió varias veces, hasta que el sueño también la venció a ella.

**You´ll never stand alone- Whitney Houston**

**Tú nunca estarás sola**

_Si hay algún momento en que los temores llenen tus ojos_

_Y no puedas ver más que sombras_

_El sol estará al otro lado_

_No te desesperes, porque siempre habrá_

_Alguien a tu lado_

_No pierdas la fe, el amor no te dejará perderte en el camino_

_Porque…_

_Tú, tú nunca estarás sola_

_Voy a estar de pie junto a ti_

_Te voy a cuidar del frio_

_Yo te sostendré cuando llores_

_Yo estaré aquí para ser fuerte_

_Cuando no puedas encontrar tu fuerza interior_

_Y tú, tu siempre tendrás un hogar_

_En estos brazos_

_Tú nunca estarás sola_

_El amor permanecerá_

_Si hay un día en que la lluvia encuentre tu corazón_

_Y tú tengas frio y te sientas cansada y sola_

_Y tú estés en la oscuridad_

_No tengas miedo, tú sólo tienes que llamarme y yo estaré allí_

_No pierdas la esperanza, el amor verá a través de lo que tú sabes_

_Porque…_

_Tú nunca estarás sola_

_Voy a estar de pie junto a ti_

_Te voy a cuidar del frio_

_Yo te sostendré cuando llores_

_Yo estaré aquí para ser fuerte_

_Cuando no puedas encontrar tu fuerza interior_

_Y tú, tu siempre tendrás un hogar_

_En estos brazos_

_Tú nunca estarás sola_

_El amor permanecerá_

_De pie junto a la vida, tú estás por encima de las heridas y el dolor_

_De pie para cargarte a través de las lágrimas y la lluvia_

_Llegarás a mí, yo estaré contigo_

_Llegarás a mí, yo veré a través de ti_

_Yo seré quien te abrace_

_La que te muestre que_

_Tú, tú nunca estarás sola_

_Yo permaneceré_

_Te voy a cuidar del frio_

_Yo te sostendré cuando llores_

_Yo estaré aquí para ser fuerte_

_Cuando no puedas encontrar tu fuerza interior_

_Y tú, tu siempre tendrás un hogar_

_En estos brazos_

_Tú nunca estarás sola_

_El amor permanecerá_

_Esta historia continuará_

* * *

**¡Wow!...que letra tan hermosa.**

**El capítulo 21, será publicado el próximo viernes 14-09-2012**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Después Arizona, exhausta y sin fuerzas, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Callie y en cuestión de segundos se quedó profundamente dormida. Callie envolvió todo el cuerpo desnudo de Arizona en un cálido abrazo, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras le daba tiernos besos en la frente. Y aún con Arizona profundamente dormida le dijo: –Te amo, tú nunca estarás sola, yo siempre te sostendré, aquí en mis brazos, ellos serán tu hogar…, te amo…, le repitió varias veces, hasta que el sueño también la venció a ella._

**Epidemia Capítulo 21 – Walking on sunshine – Caminando en el sol**

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando un ruido proveniente de su pecho despertó a Callie. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia abajo no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, el ruido eran los estruendosos ronquidos de cierta rubia que tenía acostada encima de su cuerpo, y resultaba más que obvio que esos ronquidos inusuales obedecían a las copas demás que Arizona había bebido la noche anterior.

Callie amplió su sonrisa aún más, cuando notó que su pecho estaba mojado, Arizona tenía la boca semi abierta y literalmente estaba babeando.

Callie le dio un amoroso beso en la frente y dijo en un susurro: -Así que aquí está, acostada encima de mi cuerpo, mi hermosa princesa de ojos azules y rizos dorados convertida, por unas cuantas copas de más, en un ruidoso y baboso demonio de Tasmania..., Callie soltó un risita, luego continuó con su monólogo: …-Si te vieran ahora todas esas mujeres que hacen fila por ti, es muy probable que la fila se vaciara un poco ¿eh?, pero, ¿sabes una cosa?, si yo estuviera en esa fila, no me movería ni un centímetro, me quedaría esperando por ti, porque te amo tanto, mi princesa de Tasmania, que escuchar tus ronquidos y ver como te babeas sólo me inspira una inmensa ternura, de algún modo que ni entiendo, hacen que yo te quiera aún más, así que si esto no es amor verdadero, entonces no sé lo que el amor es. Te amo "Taz".

Callie abrazó a Arizona y le besó la frente de nuevo, y ante la imposibilidad de poder pararse de la cama sin despertar a su, en estos momentos, poco glamorosa novia, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, no obstante, se dio cuenta que el ruido de los ronquidos no se lo iba a permitir, así que tomó el celular de la mesa de noche dispuesta a jugar durante un rato "Angry Birds", hasta que el sueño la venciera. Cuando estaba buscando el juego en su pantalla del iPhone vio el icono de la cámara y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, ella acababa de decidir que la pérdida de glamour de su amada novia iba a quedar documentada en un archivo de vídeo en la memoria de su teléfono celular.

Riendo, Callie enfocó la cara de Arizona y comenzó a grabar, ella se mordió su labio inferior con absoluta picardía, cuando pensó divertida en la expresión de Arizona cuando se viera a sí misma en un video, en una nueva versión muy particular y personalizada de la película "El Diario (secreto) de una princesa". Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Callie recordó lo que Arizona le había dicho en la cafetería del hospital frente a Bárbara: "Callie ¿por qué eres tan traviesa a veces?". Callie pensó divertida: "Mi amor, lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta hacer travesuras y si esas travesuras te involucran a ti, mucho mejor".

Después que había filmado lo suficiente, Callie comenzó a jugar en el teléfono, un rato después el sueño la fue venciendo, besó a Arizona de nuevo en la frente con mucha ternura y se quedó dormida con el celular en la mano.

Unas dos horas después, Callie volvió a despertar, esta vez no por los ronquidos de su bella dama, sino porque tenía ganas de orinar. Así que con mucho cuidado abrazó a Arizona y giró su cuerpo lentamente, hasta que quedó liberada de su hermosa carga, se paró de la cama, fue al baño y antes de salir del mismo repitió su rutina de higiene bucal. Antes de acostarse de nuevo, buscó unas aspirinas en su bolso y bajó a la cocina para llenar un vaso con agua de la nevera. Al subir a la habitación colocó las pastillas y el vaso con agua en la mesa de noche, previendo que Arizona las pudiera necesitar cuando despertara en la mañana.

Arizona estaba profundamente dormida, acostada de medio lado, ya no roncaba, sólo se escuchaba el ligero murmullo de su respiración. Callie se acostó boca arriba de nuevo, acarició el cabello de Arizona con cariño y se quedó dormida otra vez, casi de inmediato.

Más tarde, aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana, Callie abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír, Arizona, quien aún dormía, se había enredado totalmente a su cuerpo, con su cabeza en el hombro, su brazo alrededor del cuello y la pierna enganchada alrededor de la suya. Callie pensó divertida "¿será que jugamos "twister" y no me enteré?". Aún así, permaneció quieta en la cama, no quería despertar a Arizona todavía, aunque ese día tenían planificado irse a Newport Beach, Callie pensó que no había ningún apuro y era mejor que Arizona descansara un poco más.

Sin embargo, unos minutos después el ritmo de la frecuencia respiratoria de Arizona cambió, luego abrió los ojos, miró a Callie e hizo una mueca.

Callie le dijo: -Buenos días mi pichirruchi, ¿cómo te sientes?

Arizona suspiró y contestó con voz de sueño:

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, ¿tenemos que levantarnos ya?

Callie se enterneció por el tono tan tierno en su voz, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo dulcemente:

-No mi cielo, puedes dormir un poco más, si quieres, pero antes tómate esto…, Callie agarró el vaso con el agua y las aspirinas y se las ofreció a Arizona, …-me imaginé que ibas a despertar con un poco de dolor de cabeza

Arizona sonrió, se tomó las pastillas y luego le dijo a Callie:

-Gracias mi vida, te mereces un premio

-¿Cuál?, ¿Un Harper Avery?, le preguntó Callie sonriendo

-Ese también, pero además te mereces el premio a la mejor novia del año, Gracias, estoy bastante segura que nunca había tenido una novia que me cuidara y me consintiera tanto como tú lo haces, quizás nunca lo permití tampoco, pero gracias… te amo

Callie besó a Arizona en la frente de nuevo y le dijo:

-Puede ser, pero yo estoy casi segura que tú nunca habías tenido una novia que te haya amado tanto como yo te amo.

Arizona sonrió de nuevo y le dijo, bostezando: -Eso es correcto.

-Anda mi vida, vuelve a dormir, para que le des oportunidad a la aspirina de aliviarte ese dolor de cabeza, de modo que cuando nos vayamos en el auto, dentro de un rato, puedas disfrutar completamente del paseo, libre de ese dolor de cabeza

Arizona besó a Callie en la mejilla y dijo:

-Si mi amor, tienes razón, voy a dormir un rato más…gracias, te amo

-Y yo a ti.

Arizona le peguntó a Callie ¿vas a levantarte o me puedo acurrucar a tu lado?

Callie sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Levantarme y perderme una hora de estar abrazada contigo velando tus sueños?.., ni lo sueñes, le dijo Callie ofreciéndole su brazo para envolverla en el

Arizona se acurrucó muy cerca del cuerpo de Callie, y antes de cerrar los ojos le dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad:

-Lo dicho, "novia del año"

Callie sonrió y apretó el abrazo, luego agarró de nuevo su teléfono y comenzó a jugar, para dar chance a que Arizona durmiera, por lo menos, un rato más…

Hora y media después, Arizona despertó y a apenas al abrir los ojos miró a Callie y le dedicó una sonrisa que la derritió, luego le dijo:

-Buenos días, otra vez

-Buenos días mi cielo, dime ¿cómo sigues del dolor de cabeza?, ¿aún te duele?

-No mi amor, ya se me quitó, gracias a ti. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un encanto?

Callie entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera tratando de recordar y luego dijo:

-Uuummm… no

Arizona sonrió con picardía y entrecerrando los ojos también le contestó:

-Mentirosa, si te lo he dicho

-Quizás, pero si tú me preguntas si alguna vez me los has dicho y yo te respondo que sí, entonces la cosa queda ahí, en cambio si te digo que no me lo has dicho, quizás tenga suerte y me lo digas de nuevo.

Sin dejar de reír, Arizona le dijo:

-Brillante razonamiento Calliope Torres… eres un encanto

-¿Lo ves?, tuve suerte

-Te aseguro mi vida que la suerte es toda mía

-No, es mía

-Te equivocas, es mía

-Es mía

-Es mía

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Si continuamos así, creo que nunca vamos a llegar ni un acuerdo ni tampoco a Newport Beach, ¿lista para nuestra luna de miel en chiquito?

-¿Luna de miel en chiquito?, pero si no nos hemos casado… todavía

-Por eso es una luna de miel chiquita, o si lo prefieres un ensayo de luna de miel, o mejor aún, usando uno de tus términos: una "tiny honey moon"

Arizona se echó a reír y luego dijo:

-Mmmnnnn, esa idea me gusta, sí mi amor, ahora me entusiasmaste más con ese pequeño viaje, no veo la hora de estar allá

-Yo tengo otros planes

-¿Qué planes?

-No sólo disfrutar cuando lleguemos allá, sino disfrutar todo el camino…contigo

Arizona se paró de la cama y le ofreció una mano a Callie para que la siguiera, mientras le decía:

-Ahora si es verdad que no quiero esperar un minuto más, ven conmigo, vamos a bañarnos y a vestirnos para comenzar nuestra "tiny honey moon"

Callie sonrió de una forma que derritió a Arizona. Ambas se bañaron, se vistieron y salieron en el automóvil convertible alquilado con la capota de techo cerrada, Callie tenía planes de abrirla, más adelante.

Cuando pasaron por Oceanside, Callie buscó un restaurant donde pudieran desayunar, en efecto lo hicieron y continuaron la ruta por la Autopista de San Diego, y justo antes de que en la vía se hiciera visible la costa de California, Callie estacionó le automóvil a un lado del camino. Intrigada, Arizona le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo mi cielo?, ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Callie sonrió y sacando del bolso las pañoletas que había comprado, le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi amor, ¿recuerdas que te dije antes de salir que quería que disfrutáramos del camino?

Arizona detectó un brillo en la mirada de Callie y devolviéndole la sonrisa le contestó que sí, entonces ella le dijo:

-Cuando recordé la ruta hacia Newport, también recordé por qué yo elegí tener un T-Bird, descapotable. Cuando vivía en Miami uno de mis hobbys era pasear por todo Miami Beach con la capota levantada, sintiendo la brisa en mi rostro ¿alguna vez has hecho algo así?

-No, he viajado en automóvil muchas veces, especialmente cuando nos tocaba a mí y a mi familia mudarnos de una ciudad a otra, pero no fueron viajes de aventuras o de vacaciones.

-Bueno mi cielo, ahora vamos a viajar al estilo Calliope Torres…, dijo ella sonriendo y doblando la pañoleta haciendo con ella una especie de triángulo, agregó: …Dra. Robbins, por favor, sería tan amable de voltearse de espaldas para colocarle esta pañoleta en su linda cabecita, te aseguro que las vamos a necesitar.

-Por supuesto Dra. Torres, dijo Arizona sonriendo al mismo tiempo que volteaba su cabeza de espaldas a Callie para permitirle colocarle la pañoleta. Una vez colocada, Arizona se miró en el espejo y con una sonrisa divertida, le dijo a Callie:

-Muy original Callie, parezco un pirata, lo único que me falta es el loro encima de mi hombro

-Yo diría más bien que pareces una aventurera lista para montarte en su "Harley Davidson" y recorrer el mundo, le dijo Callie con una sonrisa encantadora, admirando más cada día la increíble belleza de su rubia aventurera, se veía hermosa con esa pañoleta en la cabeza.

Arizona se percató de la mirada de admiración en los ojos de Callie y acercó sus labios para darle un tierno beso.

Luego sonriendo, Callie se colocó su propia pañoleta en la cabeza, y le dijo:

-Ahora somos un par de aventureras, pero no con un par de motos Harley Davidson, sino con un automóvil convertible, cuya capota va a ser levantada en este mismo momento para disfrutar del camino.

Callie se bajó del automóvil para levantar la capota, una vez que lo hizo, se volvió a sentar en el puesto del conductor, giró las llaves de ignición y con cuidado retomó el camino, y mientras manejaba, agregó, mientras encendía el equipo de sonido:

-Y lo único que falta ahora es una buena música.

**Walking on sunshine – Caminando en el sol**

Una vez que la canción comenzó a sonar Arizona se echó a reír y le dijo a Callie:

-Callie, siempre me ha encantado esa canción

Callie que comenzaba a bailar sentada mientras manejaba, le dijo:

-A mi también, es una de mis preferidas para ocasiones como estas.

Luego comenzó a hacer morisquetas mientras empezó a cantar la canción y Arizona la siguió. En medio de la canción, Arizona miró a Callie con una sonrisa impresionante y tomó su mano, la que ella tenía colocada en la palanca de cambios del automóvil, Callie le acarició la mano con el pulgar y siguió cantando sonriéndole y alternando la mirada entre los ojos de Arizona y el camino que tenía por delante.

En un momento en que Callie hizo una pausa en el canto, Arizona, que se sentía en ese momento súper feliz y emocionada, levantó los brazos en señal de victoria y gritó al viento:

-ME SAQUÉ LA LOTERÍA CON ESTA MUJER

Callie se echó a reír, levantó un solo brazo y gritó:

-YO TAMBIÉN

-En serio Calliope, eres hermosa, eres sexy, eres una diosa en la cama, tienes unos sentimientos increíbles y encima de todo eres una de las personas más divertidas que he conocido en toda mi vida. Esto es impresionante, Callie, sentir la brisa en el rostro, la música, ver el mar, es impresionante… gracias…. Luego levantando los brazos de nuevo, Arizona gritó: -CALLIOPE TORRES ES IMPRESIONANTE.

Callie se rió de nuevo y mientras lo hacía Arizona la miró a los ojos, y a pesar de que Callie estaba conduciendo, se le abalanzó encima y atrapó sus labios para darle un beso apasionado que le quitó el aliento y hasta las sacó un poco de la vía, Callie enseguida se dio cuenta y abriendo los ojos mientras Arizona la continuaba besando, hizo maromas para seguir manejando sin dejar de besar a Arizona.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie con una mirada regañona, exclamó:

-¡ARIZONA!

Arizona lo único que hizo fue reírse a carcajadas, sabía que había hecho una travesura al besar a Callie en ese momento, quizás hasta había cometido un acto imprudente, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto, sencillamente en ese instante se sintió tan entusiasmada y alegre que los labios de Callie, que siempre eran irresistibles, se volvieron aún más irresistibles, así que Arizona en un tono divertido dijo:

-¿QUÉ?

-ERES UNA LOCA

-SÍ, SOY UNA LOCA y ES TODO ES POR TU CULPA CALLIOPE TORRES, TÚ ME VOLVISTE LOCA, ESTOY LOCA POR TI CALLIE

Esta vez fue Callie la que no pudo resistirse, tomó a Arizona por el cuello y la atrajo hacia ella para estamparle otro beso ardiente obligándose a si misma a abrir los ojos, mientras la besaba, para poder ver el camino. Cuando se separaron para pode respirar de nuevo, Arizona le dijo sonriendo:

-Y AHORA ¿QUIÉN ES LA LOCA?, ¡EH!

-SOMOS UN PAR DE LOCAS, PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY LOCA POR TI ARIZONA ROBBINS, ¡AAUU!, CALLIOPE TORRES AMA A ARIZONA ROBBINS CON TODA SU ALMA ¡AAUU!

Arizona soltó una carcajada, los "AAUU" de Callie eran iguales a los de la canción que estaban escuchando.

Riendo, súper divertidas, continuaron cantando y bailando sentadas en sus asientos.

Mientras lo hacían, Arizona sintió una nueva oleada de admiración hacia Callie, Arizona no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo y como siempre la artífice de esa diversión era la mujer que tenía a su lado, el ser de quien se había enamorado con locura, sin límites, la más hermosa, espectacular y divertida mujer que ella había conocido en toda su existencia.

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

**Reconozco que este capítulo fue corto, cortico, pero si no lo terminaba aquí, no creo que hubiera podido publicarlo hoy tampoco y dado que el segmento que sigue es un poco largo, preferí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo. **

**Prometo que este fin de semana voy a terminar de escribir los tres capítulos que pienso publicar la semana que viene. **

**Gracias por su fidelidad con esta historia y disculpen el pequeño retraso.**

* * *

**Cronograma publicación semana del 16 al 22/09/2012**

**17/09/2012 - Lunes: Epidemia – Capítulo 22**

**18/09/2012 - Martes: "Little Earthquakes" en español – Capítulo 20**

**19/09/2012 – Miércoles: Epidemia – Capítulo 23**

**20/09/2012 – Jueves: Epidemia – Capítulo 24**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 22 – Mortal Kombat – Combate mortal… ¿mortal?**

Después de unas dos horas del viaje en automóvil más emocionante y divertido que Arizona pudiera recordar en toda su vida, el auto convertible conducido por Callie, estaba llegando a su destino, una hermosa casa de una sola planta ubicada frente al mar en las costas de Newport Beach, en el Condado de Orange, California.

Plenamente consciente del valor económico de una casa como esa situada en uno de los sitios más exclusivos de California, Arizona no pudo dejar de sentir una nueva oleada de admiración hacia la increíble humildad de Callie frente a la inmensa fortuna que evidentemente poseía su familia. Esa humildad, junto con las muchas otras inmensas cualidades y valores que Callie poseía, la convertían en uno de los seres humanos más espectaculares que Arizona había conocido en toda su vida, no era de extrañar que ella tuviera tanta gente alrededor que la quería y la admirara como lo hacían. Como tampoco era de extrañar, el inmenso orgullo que Arizona sentía por haber sido la elegida. Callie con su inmensa belleza, su increíble sensualidad y todos sus enormes valores como ser humano, sin contar con la inmensa fortuna que poseía su familia, podría tener a su lado a quien ella quisiera, hombre o mujer, pero Callie la había elegido a ella y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Callie se bajó del auto y tocó el timbre, para asegurarse de no entrar sin avisar, en caso de que el cuidador de la misma se encontrara allí y se asustara ante la presencia inesperada. Sin embargo, luego de esperar unos minutos, y no obtener respuesta, Callie desenterró una copia de las llaves dentro de un matero donde recordó, sorprendida de sí misma y de su zigzagueante memoria, que se encontraban las mismas. Esa era una práctica habitual y secreta de su familia, esconder las llaves de entrada de sus propiedades enterrándolas en algún pesado matero cercano a la puerta.

Una vez que obtuvo las llaves, Callie se devolvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia el automóvil, donde Arizona se había quedado esperándola. Callie cortésmente le abrió la puerta a Arizona y ofreciéndole su mano le dijo:

-Adelante mi bella dama, el camino está despejado, ¿estas lista para nuestra "tiny honey moon"?

Arizona sonrió y le dijo:

-Más que lista mi amor, es más gracias a ti y tú forma original y divertida de viajar, siento que nuestra "tiny honey moon" comenzó desde que salimos de San Diego, tú, sin lugar a dudas, le diste significado a eso de "disfrutar del camino", te juro mi vida que nunca había disfrutado un viaje en automóvil tanto como he disfrutado este… ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres un encanto?

-No, dijo Callie sonriendo con picardía

Arizona sonrió y luego agregó: -Eres un encanto

A Callie le fascinó que Arizona tomara la pista y jugueteara con las expresiones de cariño que habían compartido esa misma mañana, así que, tomando por sorpresa a Arizona, Callie la envolvió en sus brazos de repente y atrapó sus labios para besarla apasionadamente. Mientras el beso se prolongaba, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. El beso provocó que ambas sintieran una vorágine de sensaciones que hicieron estremecer sus cuerpos.

Buscando aire para respirar, sus labios se separaron, luego se vieron directamente a los ojos, diciéndose "te amo" con la mirada sin pronunciar una sola sílaba. Compartiendo esas miradas, nuevamente quedó en evidencia que la conexión entre ambas se estaba haciendo tan profunda, que se aproximaban a alcanzar ese punto cuando dos personas que se aman se vuelven capaces de entender el lenguaje del alma, cuando una mirada es capaz de decir mucho más que mil palabras y estas comienzan a no ser necesarias todo el tiempo.

Después de permanecer un rato así, Callie manteniendo su fuerte abrazo, besó tiernamente la frente de Arizona, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para sentir con más fuerza el inmenso torrente de emociones que compartir un dulce momento como este producía no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su alma. Arizona no era capaz, y quizás nunca lo sería, de expresar con palabras lo que ella sentía cuando Callie la tenía en sus brazos, era una sensación única, maravillosa, algo que nunca en toda su vida había sentido antes, quizás, quizás, algún día lo entendería, entendería por qué se sentía de esa forma, pero por ahora, era suficiente experimentar la enorme dicha, la inmensa felicidad y el sentimiento de seguridad que el cálido círculo de los brazos de su Calliope le proporcionaban.

Sin alejarse, Callie pasó su brazo por encima del cuello de Arizona y la condujo hacia la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta con la llave recién desenterrada y ambas entraron al interior. La casa era deslumbrante, no cabía duda del buen gusto con que había sido decorada con una evidente tendencia minimalista y un toque zeng, todas las paredes eran blancas, el piso también, al entrar se veía luego de un espacio vació un gran sofá de color blanco a la izquierda del salón, una mesa de centro en el medio y en un enorme televisor pegado a la pared derecha, debajo del mismo, un mueble igualmente blanco con tramos anchos donde estaban colocados los equipos electrónicos, entre ellos, el equipo de dvd de alta definición, un Playstation 3, y el home theater con dos cornetas altas y delgadas situadas a cada lado del mueble.

Pero más allá de la hermosa decoración, donde el color blanco predominante era solo invadido por los dos enormes cojines color azul índigo presentes en el sofá y un hermoso y gigantesco cuadro situado encima de él con un paisaje marino del fondo del mar espectacular, lo que más impactaba era la preciosa vista hacia el mar enmarcada en un enorme ventanal al frente, desde el cual se podía acceder a la playa, atravesando una terraza descubierta con piso de madera donde se ubicaban cuatro tumbonas con colchonetas azules encima.

Inmediatamente atraída por esa hermosa y espectacular vista, Arizona abrazada con Callie se acercó al fondo de la sala, para poder admirar la enorme playa que se vislumbraba a través del inmenso ventanal. Extasiada por la vista impresionante, Callie cambió su posición, se colocó a la espalda de Arizona y la abrazó por detrás, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Arizona y envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos, Arizona, por instinto se pegó todo lo que pudo al cuerpo de Callie y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir más cerca el amoroso abrazo silencioso que Callie le ofrecía.

Luego de unos momentos, Arizona suspiró y dijo:

Calliope esto es hermoso, el océano siempre ha ejercido una atracción enorme sobre mí, muy difícil de explicar con palabras, me encanta el mar, adoro caminar descalza sintiendo la arena en mis pies, o sentarme para admirar la combinación de los infinitos tonos ocres que se dibujan en el cielo de un hermoso atardecer, tomándome un café recién hecho, ó sentir la brisa marina acariciando mi rostro. Lo único que lamento de esta "tiny honey moon" es que sea tan "tiny", yo sería inmensamente feliz viviendo en un lugar como este.

Callie le susurró en el oído: -Yo también, siempre y cuando tu seas mi eterna compañía. Arizona sonrió mientras sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando Callie apretó su abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cuello con una divina secuencia de excitantes besos. Inmediatamente excitada por el amoroso contacto de Callie, Arizona cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo su boca para emitir un gemido que evidenciaba el inmenso poder que Callie ejercía sobre su cuerpo cuando iniciaba esas caricias que literalmente la volvían loca.

En una posición como esa, Arizona, que sentía fallar sus piernas por la incipiente excitación, se convertía, sin que hubiera forma alguna de impedir lo contrario, en un marioneta en los brazos de Callie, ella sabía instintivamente que hacer y cuando hacerlo, con una precisión que impactaba a Arizona, mucho más ahora que ella había perdido la memoria, pero que aún así seguía manteniendo muy en alto sus enormes poderes de seducción que la seguían convirtiendo en una diosa para hacer el amor y le permitían llevarla a un mundo de placer y de éxtasis, que Arizona sólo había conocido con Callie a su lado.

Enormemente excitada ya, con sus piernas temblando, convencida totalmente que solo se mantenía de pie por los brazos de Callie que la sostenían, Arizona gimiendo sin control, le dijo a Callie entre jadeos:

-Calliope, quiero hacerte el amor, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Callie asomó una sonrisa en su rostro, ella también había comenzado a jadear y estaba ya totalmente excitada solo con ver a Arizona vibrar y gemir ante sus caricias. Plenamente consciente de que Arizona estaba temblando y que posiblemente sería incapaz de caminar sostenida por sus propias piernas hasta la habitación principal, Callie la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó mientras acercó sus labios a los de ella para iniciar una secuencia interminable de besos en su camino hacia la habitación. Al llegar a esta, Callie se agachó un poco para abrir la puerta, y una vez adentro, Callie depositó con cuidado el cuerpo de Arizona en la cama, provocando que ella ardiera de deseos cuando decidió desnudarse lentamente con una expresión sexy que sabía derretía a Arizona.

Arizona gimió de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior, ver el espectáculo de ese hermoso cuerpo color caramelo descubriéndose ante ella, provocó que su garganta se secara de inmediato. Entre jadeos, Arizona extendiendo su mano, le dijo a Callie:

-Ven acá mi amor, ven conmigo

Callie enseguida obedeció, acostándose al lado de Arizona y la miró directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules brillantes, sintiendo no sólo la enorme excitación física, sino también la conexión espiritual en esa mirada compartida, Callie acunó con su mano la mejilla de Arizona, le sonrió con ternura y luego miró sus labios acercándose para besarlos.

Gimiendo y jadeando, Callie comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el cuello de Arizona, quien nuevamente cerró sus ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada para experimentar el enorme placer de las caricias de Callie. Poco a poco ella llegó a su estómago y con su mano seguida de su boca, Callie comenzó a subir la franela de Arizona para desnudarla. Luego hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras Arizona levantó sus brazos para permitir que Callie retirara su franela y luego su sostenedor. Ya con su torso desnudo, Arizona arqueó las espalda y comenzó a mover sus caderas, enormemente excitada en busca del contacto que se hacía cada vez más inminente y que ella deseaba con locura, más aún, cuando sintió como Callie, una vez que le retiró los jeans y las bragas, comenzó a besar sus piernas, la hendidura de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y sus muslos, muy, muy cerca de su centro que para ese momento sabía que estaba total y absolutamente inundado.

Para aumentar aún más su cota de placer que ya era delirante, Arizona sintió como Callie sólo rozó con sus labios la parte externa de su vagina y continuó su viaje de caricias excitantes hacia sus senos, hacía sus pezones, primero uno, luego el otro y luego su cuello de nuevo, después sus labios. Recostada de nuevo a su lado, Callie atrapó los labios de Arizona para besarla apasionadamente, mientras lo hacían Arizona hizo un movimiento y se acostó encima de Callie. Y entonces fue a ella a la que le tocó gemir y jadear cuando sintió los labios de Arizona acariciando su cuello, mordisqueando el lóbulo sensible de su oreja y sus pezones erectos por la excitación evidente.

Callie se retorció de placer cuando sintió la lengua y los labios de Callie recorriendo todo su cuerpo en dirección a su vagina y soltó un grito de puro éxtasis cuando sintió la lengua de Arizona acariciando sus pliegues internos.

En medio de jadeos, Callie levantó la cabeza un poco para ver a Arizona, la deseaba demasiado para esperar su turno, así que con su mano acarició los risos dorados de su cabello y le dijo:

*Hagámoslo juntas, al mismo tiempo.

Tomando la pista, Arizona hizo una pausa para mover su cuerpo de forma tal que su centro de placer quedara al alcance de la boca de Callie, colocándose boca abajo con sus rodillas a ambos lados del torso de ella.

Así comenzaron juntas a dar y a recibir un torrente mutuo de placer que se incrementaba con cada caricia. Terriblemente excitada, Arizona gemía y se contorsionaba al sentir a Callie retorcerse de placer debajo de ella en respuesta a los movimientos excitantes de su lengua sobre su clítoris totalmente erecto, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía el enorme placer que Callie le proporcionaba con su experta lengua acariciando su clítoris igualmente erecto y palpitante, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda.

Y para aumentar aún más su cota indescriptible de placer, como si las dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo decidieron llevar esa cota de placer a un punto más alto aún, al acompañar las caricias en el clítoris con la introducción de los dedos en la abertura para iniciar rítmicos movimientos hacia dentro y hacia afuera. Fue casi tan perfecta la sincronización del inicio de ese movimiento, que al mismo tiempo los cuerpos de ambas se estremecieron violentamente.

Callie se sentía embriagada, sentir la lengua y las manos de Arizona que con absoluta vehemencia le estaban proporcionando un placer sin límites, mientras que al mismo tiempo percibía las reacciones excitantes y sus gemidos delirantes en respuesta a las caricias que ella le estaba haciendo, era algo que iba más allá de cualquier cosa, ese enorme placer compartido era desquiciante, enloquecedor, a tal punto que era más que obvio que ninguna de las dos quería que llegara a su fin, por ello, deliberadamente y sin haberlo planificado, hacían pausas en sus caricias, para alargar ese momento mágico de placer compartido el mayor tiempo posible.

No obstante, por más que ambas quisieron extenderlo, llegó para ellas, casi al mismo tiempo, un punto donde ya no había retorno posible, y así, en medio de un concierto de gemidos, de temblores, sintieron que se estaba edificando un clímax devorador que alcanzaron al mismo tiempo.

Exhausta, aliviada, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción, imposible de describir con palabras, Arizona rendida, se permitió dejar caer todo su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo caliente de su Calliope. Luego, con los ojos cerrados, sonrió cuando sintió que Callie había levantado un poco su cabeza para besar y limpiar toda evidencia del placer que se había desbordado en su cuerpo.

Unos instantes después, cuando sintió que Callie había concluido sus tiernas labores de limpieza y haciendo una pausa para obtener la fuerza necesaria, Arizona obligó a sus rodillas, ayudada por sus brazos a levantarse del cuerpo de Callie y voltearse hacia ella para buscar sus labios. Deseaba ardientemente verla a los ojos de nuevo, encontrarse con su alma a través de su mirada brillante y tomar por asalto sus labios y su boca en un beso profundo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambas se dedicaron una enorme, enorme sonrisa, sólo por unos instantes se miraron a los ojos, y estremecida por esa conexión evidente y notoria, Arizona buscó después con su mirada los carnosos y maravillosos labios de Callie, para atraparlos en un beso amoroso y cálido que selló con broche de oro el inmenso e increíble placer que se acababan de dar mutua y simultáneamente.

Cuando el beso concluyó, Arizona acunó con su mano el rostro sonriente de Callie y acariciando tiernamente su mejilla con el pulgar, le dijo acostada al lado de ella:

-Calliope eso fue impresionante, te amo, definitivamente me saqué la lotería contigo, eres increíble, te amo, no se si yo te merezco, pero te amo, te amo como nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie en toda mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi cielo, es contigo con quien quiero pasar no sólo el resto de mi vida, sino todas las vidas, si acaso resulta verdad que hay vida después de la vida, te quiero conmigo para siempre, mi amor, para siempre…

Callie asomó una lágrima en sus ojos, las palabras de Arizona y especialmente el tono de ternura con el que ella las había pronunciado le estremecieron el alma. Profundamente emocionada y conmovida, Callie le dijo a Arizona antes de atrapar sus labios para besarla de nuevo:

-Mi amor, mi pichirruchi, quiero que sepas que yo también deseo lo mismo, eres el ser más tierno, más hermoso que sé que he conocido en mi vida, y no solo me refiero a tu parte exterior, a tu belleza exterior, Arizona cuando te miro a los ojos, cuando logro ver más allá de esos hermosísimos ojos azules que tienes, he logrado ver tu alma y te aseguro que eres tan absoluta y gloriosamente hermosa en tu interior como lo eres exteriormente. No sólo estoy enamorada de tu cuerpo, de tus ojos, de tus labios… estoy enamorada de ti, de lo que eres, de tu esencia, de ese lugar en tu alma de donde sale el brillo de tu mirada cada vez que me derrites cuando sonríes. Yo también te amo…para siempre.

El beso que continuó a esas sentidas palabras fue de esos especiales, aquellos que logran estremecer el cuerpo desde adentro hacia afuera, porque hacen vibrar el alma más allá de los sentidos. Y cuando ese beso concluyó, Callie y Arizona se regalaron un fuerte abrazo que las hizo fundirse en un solo cuerpo, tal como en ese preciso momento sentían sus dos almas fundidas en una sola alma.

Así permanecieron un largo rato, compartiendo abrazos, besos, miradas y sonrisas. Fue en medio de esos momentos cuando Arizona tomó conciencia de la habitación donde se encontraban, porque desde que había entrado a ella en brazos de Callie, todo su mundo y su atención se habían centrado exclusivamente en ella. La habitación donde se encontraban era muy acogedora, decorada con tendencias minimalistas pero con un toque tropical, pero lo más impactante al igual que en el salón, era la hermosa vista al mar que se divisaba desde un inmenso ventanal que Arizona suponía, era la continuación del mismo que había visto en el salón, ya que colindaba con esa habitación.

Con Callie que la mantenía abrazada a su espalda y con su barbilla reposando en su hombro otra vez, Arizona se sentía totalmente relajada y satisfecha, mirando acostada desde la cama la inmensa playa que se divisaba a través del gran ventanal. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando divisó a lo lejos en el mar una pareja que serpenteaba las olas encima de unas motos de agua. Haciendo un seguimiento con la mirada de la trayectoria de esas dos personas, Arizona se volteó para mirar a Callie y le señaló con su mano extendida la divertida escena, diciendo:

-Mira

Callie le preguntó:

-¿Qué cosa?

Sin dejar de señalarlos con el dedo, Arizona dijo:

-Esa pareja de personas montadas en esas motos de agua, aunque desde aquí no se divisen sus rostros, es obvio que se están divirtiendo

Callie asintió y dijo:

-¡Oh! Sí, te apuesto que sí, montar motos de agua es muy divertido, a mi me encanta hacerlo.

Arizona intrigada, volteó de nuevo para mirar a Callie con una sonrisa en su rostro, y de inmediato le preguntó:

-¿Recuerdas haber montado motos de agua?

-Sí, de mi infancia y mi juventud he recordado ya muchas cosas, concretamente desde que vi aquel folleto en la tienda de conveniencia, cuando te presenté a mi novia ¿recuerdas?, preguntó Callie sonriendo con picardía.

Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa y la picardía: -Claro que lo recuerdo, a tu novia bella y caliente a la que hiciste gemir con uno de tus besos.

-Esa misma

-Entonces, ¿sí recuerdas haber montado motos de agua?

-Sip, nací en Miami, eso me dio la oportunidad de montar en motos de agua muchas veces, antes de entrar a la escuela de medicina, por supuesto.

-¿Y es divertido?, ¿verdad?, me refiero a las motos de agua

-Sí, un montón, ir a toda velocidad remontando las olas y sintiendo las gotas del mar en tu rostro es una experiencia genial, muy divertida

-¡Oh!, me lo imagino, a mi me encantaría montarme en una, alguna vez, aunque no sea yo quien la maneje, he visto unas motos que son realmente una monstruosidad de grandes, no creo que yo llegaría al manubrio en una de esas bichas gigantes.

Sorprendida, Callie preguntó:

-¿Qué?, ¿nunca has hecho un paseo en una moto de agua?

-No, por diferentes circunstancias nunca se me ha presentado la oportunidad, es irónico, me encanta el mar pero casi toda mi vida la he pasado muy lejos de él o ha sido inaccesible de algún modo cuando lo he tenido cerca.

Callie sonrió con picardía y le dijo a Arizona:

-Quizás esta sea la oportunidad

Arizona se giró de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada de Callie:

-¿De qué?, ¿de montar una moto de agua?, ¿cómo?, quiero decir, no sólo haría falta tener una moto de agua, también habría que colocarse un traje de buceo, como lo llevaba esa pareja que vimos, en esta época del año, el agua está muy fría.

-Justo por eso lo digo… quizás esta sea la oportunidad. Repitió Callie ampliando su sonrisa y su picardía.

De pronto emocionada, Arizona giró totalmente su cuerpo en la cama para colocarse de frente a Callie y mirarla a los ojos mientras le preguntaba con entusiasmo:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Tu qué crees?, le preguntó Callie ampliando aún más su sonrisa encantadora

Arizona abrió los ojos emocionada:

-¡Callie!, ahora que lo pienso, consciente de dónde nos encontramos, la pregunta puede parecer tonta, pero tengo que escuchar la respuesta: En esta casa ¿hay motos de agua y trajes de buceo?, ¿verdad?

En lugar de responderle, Callie se paró como un cohete de la cama, emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le acercó su ropa a Arizona mientras ella se colocaba la suya, diciéndole visiblemente animada:

-Vístete Arizona, tu y yo vamos a montar motos de agua, justo ahora.

Arizona saltó de la cama emocionada, pero en lugar de vestirse se abalanzó hacia Callie para abrazarla y ella, que en ese momento tenía una pierna al aire porque se estaba colocando su pantalón vaquero, perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la cama llevándose a Arizona con ella. Cuando aterrizaron en la cama, Callie iba a regañarla de nuevo, como lo había hecho en el trayecto desde San Diego, pero la sonrisa de niña emocionada que tenía Arizona, esa sonrisa infantil que e veces brotaba de ella cuando algo la entusiasmaba y la hacía sentirse realmente feliz, derritió a Callie y en lugar de regañarla, acunó con sus manos sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla.

Cuando el beso finalizó Callie miró a Arizona con ternura, ella no había borrado esa sonrisa ni esa mirada brillante que tanto le gustaba, y entonces Arizona con picardía, sabiendo que había hecho otra travesura digna de un nuevo regaño, al hacerle perder el equilibrio a Callie y tumbarla en la cama, dijo bajito y riendo, casi en un tono de disculpa:

-¡YAY!

Callie puso su mirada de amonestación de broma, que inmediatamente cambió a una mirada llena de ternura y entonces le dijo a ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello llevando repetidamente mechones de cabello rubio hacia atrás:

-Eres mi dulce rubia traviesa

Arizona se emocionó de nuevo, impresionada una vez más, por la increíble ternura y calidez que emanaba de Callie en momentos como estos, eso la obligó a inspirar aire y suspirar, perfectamente consciente que era justo en momentos así en los que su amor por Callie crecía en ella un poquito más. Arizona sonrió y busco con la mirada los labios de Callie, subió su mirada por un instante de nuevo a sus ojos y de nuevo la enfocó en sus labios y mientras cerraba los ojos abrió la boca para encontrarse con los labios de Callie y besarla tratando de dejar impreso en ese beso el inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Callie suspiró mientras Arizona arremolinaba su lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo mientras era besada de esa forma, una felicidad inmensa que le invadía el alma, porque era en esos momentos cuando percibía el inmenso amor y la increíble adoración que Arizona sentía por ella. Aunque Callie no recordara aún todo su pasado, ella sabía en el fondo, que nadie, absolutamente nadie la había amado nunca como Arizona la amaba, así como también sabía que jamás había sentido por nadie el infinito amor que ella sentía por Arizona.

Cuando el increíble beso finalizó, Arizona posó su frente en la frente de Callie, sólo por un segundo, porque al segundo siguiente sintió los brazos de Callie que la atraían hacia ella para fundirse mutuamente en un amoroso abrazo, ese abrazo que hacia sentir a Arizona en un lugar que aún no tenía nombre pero que se estaba convirtiendo cada día que pasaba en su lugar preferido, en su lugar preferido del universo entero.

Sin soltar el abrazo, Callie bromeó con Arizona y en un tono divertido le dijo al oído:

-¿Moto de agua o no moto de agua?

Arizona se echó a reír y aún sin despegarse ni un centímetro de Callie, le contesto:

-Moto de agua en unos minutos, continuar abrazadas, ahora.

Callie se rió y la apretó todavía más contra su pecho, suspirando, Arizona tenía razón, la moto de agua podía esperar unos minutos más...

…

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Callie y Arizona, salieron del cuarto tomadas de la mano, riéndose divertidas por una anécdota graciosa que Callie le estaba contando a Arizona acerca de una de sus múltiples aventuras encima de una moto de agua, y justo cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta principal hacía el estacionamiento techado de la casa donde se encontraban las motos de agua, escucharon el sonido de una llave que abría la cerradura, antes de que la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta pudiera terminar de abrir, Callie decidió girar el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla.

Un hombre alto de cabello canoso y ojos negros, de aproximadamente sesenta años de edad, estaba parado del lado de afuera, visiblemente sorprendido por la presencia de dos mujeres dentro de la casa que le habían encomendado cuidar y mantener. Ante la evidente mirada de sorpresa del hombre, Callie se adelantó, le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Callie Torres, una de las hijas del Sr. Carlos Torres.

El hombre se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, luego asintió aliviado, entonces aceptando la mano de Callie le contestó:

-Oh, si claro Señorita Torres, sí ya la reconocí por las fotos que su padre me enseño una vez para que yo pudiera reconocer quien podía entrar a esta casa y quien no. Mucho gusto, me llamo Pedro, soy la persona que su padre, el Sr. Torres, contrató para cuidar de la casa.

-Mucho gusto Pedro, sí me imaginé que era usted al percatarme que estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa usando sus llaves.

-Sí, efectivamente, dígame Señorita Torres, ¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes?. Pedro le dio una mirada rápida a la mujer rubia de ojos azules que acompañaba a la hija de su patrón. El no pudo disimular su extrañeza y su desagrado cuando las vio a ambas tomadas de la mano.

Tanto Callie como Arizona se percataron de la mirada de desaprobación que emanó por un segundo de los ojos de Pedro y que él conscientemente intentó disimular, era obvio que este señor no aprobaba las relaciones lésbicas, sin embargo, fue notorio para Arizona que Callie fingió no darse cuenta, cuando escuchó la respuesta de ella:

-Llegamos aproximadamente hace dos horas y usted llegó justo a tiempo. Dígame ¿las motos de agua en el estacionamiento están listas para ser usadas?, necesito dos, la roja grande y la más pequeña, la azul, la que usaba mi hermana Aria.

-Sí por supuesto, siempre están listas, esas son las instrucciones que me dio su padre, tener siempre listo todas las cosas de esta casa, incluido su aseo, por si alguno de ustedes decide venir en algún momento.

-Perfecto Sr. Pedro ¿sería usted tan amable de llevarlas en la camioneta hasta la playa y esperarme allí, mientras yo busco los trajes de buceo en la habitación de Aria y la mía?

-Por supuesto Señorita Torres, enseguida lo hago

-Muchas gracias Sr. Pedro, nos vemos en la playa en unos minutos.

-Ok, dijo Pedro, mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento para cumplir con las instrucciones de la hija de su patrón.

Callie y Arizona, sonriendo y aún tomadas de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Callie, en su camino hacia ella, Arizona bromeó con ella:

-Dígame "Señorita Torres" ¿a usted le gustan las mujeres? ¡que asco!, ¡guácatela!

Callie soltó una carcajada, era evidente que Arizona se había percatado de la mirada inquisidora de Pedro, aún riendo, Callie le respondió:

-Para comenzar, permítame decirle Dra. Robbins que dejé de ser "señorita" hace años y para terminar, no, no me gustan "todas" las mujeres, me gusta "una mujer" en particular y la tengo ahora a mi lado, tomada de la mano y tratando de burlarse de mí

Arizona se rió divertida, dándole a Callie un leve empujón usando su cadera.

-Usted está un poco equivocada "Señorita Torres", usted es bisexual, por lo tanto te gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres y en ese sentido, que yo sepa, por lo menos te han gustado dos mujeres: Erica Hahn y yo

-Eso es cierto Dra. Robbins, tengo que admitir que en eso tiene algo de razón, pero es como ir a una pastelería donde hay un montón de dulces, puedes elegir cualquiera, el que más te guste, y yo ya elegí, elegí mi "pancake de vainilla con crema batida", con mucha crema batida…, me encanta la crema batida.

Arizona no pudo evitarlo, soltó una sonora carcajada y comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse "pancake de vainilla con crema batida", otra ocurrencia divertida marca registrada Calliope Torres. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Callie, que Arizona veía por primera vez, ambas estaban riéndose a carcajadas, especialmente Arizona, mientras se reían, Callie abrió su closet para buscar en el ropero su traje de buceo. Aún riendo, Arizona le dio una mirada rápida a la habitación de Callie, un grupo de fotos enmarcados en la pared llamaron su atención y se dirigió hacia ellas para mirarlas con mayor detenimiento.

De pronto la risa se le congeló y su garganta se secó, allí estaba en una de las fotos: Callie, era una foto relativamente reciente, el cabello mojado por la playa, unos lentes oscuros y luciendo un bikini color rojo fuego, "Lo sabía, lo sabía", pensó Arizona, "Callie en bikini es el infierno, el infierno ardiente e inclemente".

Sí algo lamentaba Arizona en estos momentos es que en esta época del año hiciera tanto frio, le hubiera encantado cumplir uno de sus sueños, ver a Calliope Torres en bikini, tal como aparecía en esa foto "Wow".

Un ruido proveniente del closet interrumpió sus eróticos pensamientos, Arizona giró para constatar la causa del ruido y sonrió divertida, a Callie se le habían caído varias cosas del closet mientras buscaba su traje de buceo, ella se apresuró a ayudarla a recoger las cosas del suelo y hubo algo que le llamó la atención, entonces le dijo a Callie:

-Callie eso es casi una reliquia, ¡válgame Dios!, ¿eso es un Super Nintendo?. Callie volteó a mirar el aparato que estaba guardado en su caja y le dijo:

-Sí es un Super Nintendo, antes que saliera el Wii y el Playstation, eso era lo que jugaba con mis amigos y con Aria en las noches cuando venía para acá. Callie asomó una sonrisa pícara, cuando un nuevo recuerdo se asomó en su mente. Interrumpiendo momentáneamente su búsqueda del traje de buceo, Callie abrió la caja que contenía el Super Nintendo y sonrió aún con más picardía cuando encontró dentro de la caja el videojuego que ella esperaba encontrar. Sacándolo de la caja, examino el cartucho del juego y después le preguntó a Arizona:

-Dime Ari, ¿alguna vez has jugado este juego?

Arizona lo tomó en sus manos para ver de qué se trataba y luego contestó:

-"Mortal Kombat"…, hizo una pausa y luego preguntó intrigada… -Calliope Torres este juego es espantoso, yo lo jugué muy pocas veces, ufff mucha sangre, mucha violencia, dime ¿a ti te gusta ese juego?

Callie se rió con una picardía que no tenía límites y mientras lo hacía le contestó a Arizona:

-¿Y a quien le importa la violencia si somos personas adultas?, lo que importan son los beneficios que un juego como este puedan darte y te aseguro que los beneficios son increíbles, Arizona, increíbles, especialmente ahora

Arizona se quedó aún más intrigada que antes: -¡Beneficios! ¿Qué clase de "beneficios" puede darte un juego como este? No entiendo.

Callie finalmente encontró el traje de buceo, así que le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi amor, eso te lo explicaré más tarde, anda, vamos a la habitación de Aria a buscar el traje de buceo para ti, quiero disfrutar de las gotas del mar bañando mi cara y quiero que tú finalmente manejes una moto de agua, la que era de Aria es pequeña, estoy segura que vas a manejarla muy bien. Además Pedro ya debe estarnos esperando en la playa, y no quiero que espere demasiado, no quiero que piense que las lesbianas somos lentas, terminó diciendo Callie riendo sonoramente

Arizona también se rió pero continuaba muy intrigada con todo el asunto de los "beneficios" del "Mortal Kombat", no obstante, Callie tenía razón, era el momento de divertirse encima de una moto de agua, uno de sus pequeños sueños que estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, el otro, el de ver a su Callie en bikini era uno que tendría que esperar un poco más, y en cuanto al intrigante videojuego, bueno, más tarde podrían hablar de eso.

-Ok, le dijo Arizona, -vamos a buscar ese traje de buceo

-Genial, vamos

Una vez que encontraron en el desordenado closet de Aria el traje de buceo, Callie y Arizona se vistieron, luego, Arizona se vio el espejo con el traje puesto y le dijo a Callie:

-Parecemos un par de focas tú y yo con estos trajes de buceo

Callie sonrió y dijo en un tono sensual, ese que tanto le gustaba a Arizona escuchar:

-Un par de focas muy sexys, además, es mejor que nos parezcamos a unas focas y no a dos bellas mujeres atrapadas en cubitos de hielo gigantes, y te aseguro que en eso nos convertiríamos, con la actual temperatura del océano.

-Brillante deducción "Señorita Torres"

Callie sonrió y le dio una nalgada a Arizona mientras le decía:

-Vamos "Foca Robbins", vamos a divertirnos.

Arizona se echó a reír: -Sí, vamos a divertirnos "Señorita Foca Torres", ¡YAY!

Callie riendo la secundó: -¡YAY!

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Divertido capítulo ¿verdad?. Y sí, ya sé, muchas se estarán preguntando, dónde, donde está la música, bueno, esta vez no hay música ¿por qué? Porque una buena parte de este capítulo le correspondía al anterior, el que tuve que cortar para poderlo publicar el sábado pasado, con un día de retraso.**

**Sin embargo, aunque no haya música, les aconsejo tomarse el mismo tiempo que usaban para escucharla, en una pequeña asignación: Todas las personas que no conozcan de qué trata el videojuego de "Mortal Kombat", investiguen, búsquenlo en internet o pregúntele a sus amigos. Ojo, no pretendo que lo jueguen, Arizona tiene razón, el juego es "asquerosito", es muy sangriento, pero si quieren entender el chiste del capítulo que viene sería útil que lo conocieran aunque sea de pasadita.**

**Un abrazo, nos vemos mañana con "Little Earthquakes". Bye :o)**

**PD: El capítulo 23 de #Epidemia que publicaré el próximo miércoles, estará lleno de olas, playa, arena, diversión y crema batida, mucha crema batida, jijijijiji (Creo que hoy amanecí tremenda – "traviesa" en venezolano)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 23 – Principles of lust – Principios de la lujuria**

Antes de montarse cada una en la moto de agua que le correspondía, Callie le dio a Arizona un curso rápido en la orilla para enseñarla a manejarla, el curso fue sencillo ya que Arizona, además de ser muy hábil, sabía manejar motos. Justo antes de montarse, Callie detuvo a Arizona y le aplicó protector solar en el rostro, luego se lo aplicó ella y dijo que ahora sí estaban listas. Arizona se enterneció, ante los cuidados que Callie le daba, a ella no le había ocurrido colocarse protector solar, pero obvio, Callie había crecido en una zona de playa, ella conocía a cabalidad las medidas que había que tomar para cuidarse del sol. Sonriendo y emocionadas, cada una se montó en su moto de agua y comenzaron progresivamente a aumentar la velocidad. Arizona iba un poco más adelante que Callie, ella sabía que Callie de cierta forma seguía cuidándola, por eso se mantenía un poquito más atrás.

En pocos minutos, tanto Callie como Arizona, estaban divirtiéndose un mundo, sintiendo, tal como había dicho Callie, la emoción de romper las olas a toda velocidad, las gotas del agua salada salpicando y la brisa del océano acariciando sus rostros. Para Arizona, era una experiencia nueva e increíble, mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado nunca, especialmente porque cuando idealizó ese momento en su mente tantas veces, jamás pensó que lo compartiría con una mujer de la cual estaba enamorada hasta la médula. Calliope Torres, no solo era una hacedora de sueños, Calliope Torres era la mujer que mejoraba cualquier sueño que Arizona hubiera tenido en su vida.

Luego de más de dos horas de divertirse surcando las olas encima de las motos de agua, Callie se acercó más a Arizona para preguntarle si tenía hambre, ya que no habían almorzado; ella previamente le había dado instrucciones a Pedro para que consiguiera pescado fresco y algunas cosas más, con la intensión de sorprender a Arizona con una cena que seguramente le encantaría, no sólo por la presencia de una deliciosa comida, sino también por el lugar donde Callie había planificado comer con ella.

Arizona parando la moto de agua para hablar con Callie, le contestó en un tono infantil y con una sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos:

-Anda Callie, un rato más, esto es muy divertido, media hora más ¿sí?, luego vamos a comer, ¿Ok?

Callie se paró un poco de su asiento y se acercó a Arizona para darle un breve beso en la boca, un salado y húmedo beso en la boca, entonces sonriendo le contestó:

-Como tú quieras mi amor

Arizona sonrió aún más y arrancó la moto de nuevo. Callie hizo lo mismo y la alcanzó, situándose otra vez a su lado pero un poco rezagada para prever cualquier inconveniente, inconveniente que afortunadamente no ocurrió, juntas terminaron de disfrutar esa media hora adicional de olas y agua salada.

Ya en la orilla, Pedro se ocupó de las motos de agua, mientras que Callie sonriendo, pasó un brazo por encima del cuello de Arizona. Ella también la abrazó colocando su brazo por detrás de la cintura de Callie, y juntas se fueron caminando hacía la casa, dándose breves besos en la boca.

Arizona le dijo a Callie sonriendo:

-Estas un poco saladita

-Tú también mi pichirruchi, pero nada que un buen baño de agua caliente no pueda quitar. Vamos a bañarnos, para luego prepararte la cena, debes tener tanta hambre como yo, ya que solo desayunamos esta mañana en Oceanside, además te tengo una pequeñita sorpresa, y estoy segura que te va a gustar.

Arizona sonrió y le preguntó:

-¿En serio?, ¿qué sorpresa?

-Sí te lo digo, deja de ser sorpresa

-Eso es verdad

Después de bañarse juntas, Callie preparó la cena en tiempo record, Arizona también la ayudó, bueno, la medio ayudó, porque con bastante frecuencia picoteaba para probar lo que Callie estaba haciendo, ganándose algunas miradas regañonas cuando tomaba parte de lo que estaba picando, obligándola a picar un poco más. Y cada vez que Callie le ponía los ojos por alguna de sus travesuras y picoteos de comida, Arizona le sonreía, esa sonrisa que derretía a Callie y que la obligaba a rendirse sin que pudiera importarle cuantos tomates, pepinos y lechuga tuviera que picar otra vez.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista, Callie le dijo a Arizona sosteniendo una bandeja con los platos servidos en sus manos:

-Espera un momento aquí, ya vengo por ti

Arizona sonriendo recordó: -Por la sorpresa ¿correcto?

Callie le dio un breve beso en los labios: -Sí, por la pequeña sorpresa.

Dos minutos después, Arizona escuchó a Callie llamándola desde el fondo de la casa, desde el ventanal que daba acceso a la playa. Arizona caminó hacia allá y cuando abrió la puerta para salir hacia la playa, Callie puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Arizona y le dijo:

-Quítate los zapatos, la sorpresa amerita que te quedes descalza.

Arizona se sentó en una de las tumbonas y se quitó los zapatos deportivos y las medias, quedando con los pies descalzos tal como Callie se lo había pedido, luego se paró de la tumbona y le dijo a Callie:

-Estoy lista

Callie pasó su brazo por encima del cuello de Arizona y señaló con su otra mano un punto al lado de la casa, en la playa, sobre la arena, en ese punto, Callie había mandado a colocar una mesa bellamente decorada con flores, junto a la mesa dos sillas, y en los cuatro extremos de la mesa unas antorchas que iluminaban la mesa dándole un toque espectacular y muy romántico.

Arizona abrió la boca al admirar la linda sorpresa que le preparó Callie para comer en la playa, le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento y luego le dijo:

-Gracias Calliope ¿te he dicho que eres un encanto?

Esta vez, para variar, Callie respondió: -Sí

Arizona se echó a reír, entonces subiéndose de puntillas para darle un breve beso en la boca le dijo a Callie:

-No importa, te lo repetiré entonces: Eres un encanto y te amo

-Y yo a ti, mucho

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa tomadas de la mano, antes de llegar a ella, Arizona le preguntó a Callie:

-Dime mi amor, ¿por qué la sorpresa amerita que estemos descalzas?

Callie le dedicó una sonrisa a Arizona que la estremeció, luego le contestó

-Porque esta mañana cuando llegamos, me dijiste que te encantaba sentir la arena bajo tus pies, y no hay nada más rico que comer una comida deliciosa, a la luz de unas antorchas sintiendo la arena en tus pies mientras lo haces.

Arizona sonrió y esta vez fue el turno de Callie para estremecerse con esa sonrisa, una vez que comenzaron a comer, Arizona, sintiéndose extasiada con la deliciosa comida, el vino y sintiendo el placer de tener sus pies en la arena, tal como había dicho Callie, le dijo posando su mano sobre la de ella:

-Mi amor tenias razón, comer así es increíble… te amo Calliope, te amo, gracias por esta increíble ¨tiny honey moon" que me estas regalando, no recuerdo haberme divertido y haber disfrutado tanto como he disfrutado el día de hoy contigo, te amo, Gracias.

Callie sonriendo, apretó la mano de Arizona y le dijo:

-Gracias a ti mi pichirruchi, por ser tan increíblemente encantadora, yo también te amo, con toda mi alma y lo mejor de todo es que este día maravilloso aún no ha terminado, todavía hay dos o tres cosas más que podemos hacer para que sea aún mejor.

-¿En serio?, le preguntó Arizona con una sonrisa llena de picardía

-En serio

-Cosas ¿cómo qué, por ejemplo?

-Además de hacer el amor de una manera… interesante, podríamos ir tomar unos tragos a algún sitio, dime ¿te gusta la idea?

-Sí, me encanta la idea…, le dijo Arizona sonriendo: -¿Y cómo es eso de hacer el amor de una manera "interesante"?

-No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?, le dijo Callie sonriendo, …-esa parte me la reservo, por ahora

-Ah no, no se vale, ya me dejaste intrigada con los "beneficios" del videojuego ese y ahora también ¿me vas a dejar intrigada con esto también?

Callie apretó la mano de Arizona mientras le decía:

-Ten un poquito de paciencia mi pichirruchi, te prometo que de hoy no pasa que sepas la respuesta a ambas cosas

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo mi vida.

-Ok

Cuando terminaron de comer, Callie y Arizona se dirigieron hacia la casa de nuevo, antes de entrar, Callie le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Quieres que nos acostemos un rato aquí en las tumbonas para admirar el atardecer, ese con miles de tonos ocres que tanto te gusta ver?

Arizona sonriendo le contestó:

-A ti tampoco se te escapa nada mi amor, sí, de hecho te lo iba a sugerir, pero te me adelantaste

-Perfecto, espérame aquí un momento, mientras consigo unas mantas porque ya está comenzando a hacer frio y te hago el café, digo, para acompañarlo con el atardecer

-Sí, anda "novia del año", te amo

-Hoy deberías llamarme "esposa del día", ya que estamos en nuestra "tiny honey moon" ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, tienes razón, anda "mi esposa del día"

Callie entró a hacer el café y buscar las mantas, mientras que Arizona, recostada en una de las tumbonas, recordó el anillo que su padre le había regalado para que le pidiera a Callie que se casara con ella. Arizona suspiró pensando que no quería a Callie para ser su esposa sólo por un día, la quería para ser su esposa toda la vida. Luego pensó, que un día tan maravilloso como el que hoy estaban compartiendo, habría sido ideal para pedirle a Callie que se casara con ella, lo único que se lo impedía, era que Callie aún no había recordado aquel abandono, y mientras ella no lo hiciera, Arizona no sabía lo que pasaría entre ellas. No le parecía justo atar a Callie a un compromiso que ella no sabía si podría mantener después de recordar el daño que ella le había causado al abandonarla como lo hizo.

Pensar en cuanto había herido a Callie con ese abandono, era algo que siempre le nublaba el ánimo, aunque Callie no lo recordara, eso era un hecho cierto: Arizona era la persona que más daño le había a Callie, era la persona que le rompió el corazón al dejarla abandonada en ese aeropuerto, y era la responsable, hasta cierto punto, incluso de ese accidente que casi la mató y que la dejó sin memoria. Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado después, Arizona no podía negar eso y eso la atormentaba sin poder evitarlo. Ni un día tan maravilloso como el de hoy, podía borrar esa sombra del alma de Arizona, nada ni nadie podría borrar eso.

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, que rápidamente tuvo que secarse con el dorso de su manos, cuando sintió que Callie se estaba aproximando, tenía que ser capaz de seguir disimulando esa pena que no se borraba de su alma aunque quisiera, no sería justo para Callie, arruinarle con sus lágrimas, ese día tan increíble que estaban compartiendo.

En el mismo instante en que Callie miró a Arizona para entregarle el café y colocarle la manta, ella se dio cuenta que el ánimo de Arizona, el que se había mantenido en alto todo ese día, había decaído, y percatarse de ello, le arrugó el corazón. Callie no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría borrarle a Arizona esa pena que le nublaba el alma y que irónicamente aparecía cuando ellas dos más se unían. Callie dudó en si debía o no decirle a Arizona que se había dado cuenta de esa sombra en su mirada, se notaba que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para tratar de disimularlo, así que por un momento no supo qué hacer.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir cavilando con sus dudas, escuchó una voz femenina dirigiéndose a ella, era la voz inconfundible y afortunadamente reconocible para Callie, a pesar de su amnesia, de Addison Montgomery, una de las mejores amigas que Callie pudiera recordar que había tenido en toda su vida.

Addison venía acompañada de un hombre bastante apuesto y delgado, alto, de tez morena y cabello negro. Justo cuando estaba a pocos pasos de Callie, Addison exclamó:

-¡Callie Torres!, esto sí es una sorpresa

Callie que ya se había parado de la tumbona, se dirigió rápidamente a encontrarse con Addison, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y abriendo sus brazos para saludar a su amiga, le dijo:

-¡Addison Montgomery!, definitivamente sí, pero es una gratísima sorpresa, lo último que me esperaba era encontrarme contigo en esta playa, tan lejos de Los Ángeles

-Y yo menos, porque hablando claro amiga, yo estoy mucho más cerca de Los Ángeles que tú de Seattle, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una larga historia que estoy dispuesta a contarte si tienes tiempo, vine con Arizona

En ese momento Addison se acercó hacia Arizona para saludarla:

-Hola Arizona, ¿cómo estés?, dime quien trajo a quien para acá, tú a Callie o Callie a ti

Arizona sonriendo le contestó:

-Hola Addison, es un placer verte, y contestando tu pregunta, definitivamente fue Callie quien me trajo a mí hasta acá.

Addison hizo una pausa para presentar a su acompañante:

-Por Dios que maleducada soy, Callie, Arizona, él es el Dr. Jake Reilly, es el un colega y amigo, trabajamos juntos en la clínica.

Jake extendió su mano para saludar cortésmente a Callie y a Arizona.

Hechas las presentaciones, Callie invitó a su amiga y a Jake a que las acompañaran, mientras les decía:

-Bueno, díganme ¿les apetece tomar algo?

Addison preguntó: -¿Qué están tomando ustedes?

Callie soltó una risita y contestó:

-Arizona y yo acabamos de comer y estábamos tomando café, pero yo sé que eso es muy aburrido para ti, así que dime ¿te apetece algo más fuerte que un simple café?

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece amiga?, de hecho estaba conversando con Jake de eso cuando te vi, él me recomendó un lugar nuevo cerca de aquí, donde según me dijo, son expertos preparando esos cocteles multicolores que te hacen explotar, y sí no altera alguno de sus planes previos, me encantaría que Arizona y tú nos acompañaran. Justo en este momento íbamos a cenar para luego dirigirnos allá. Así que díganme, ¿aceptan la invitación?.

Antes de contestar Callie buscó la mirada de Arizona para saber si a ella le agradaba la idea, con un gesto de aprobación que era casi imperceptible para los presentes, pero que resultaba absolutamente claro para Callie, ella le respondió a Addison:

-Seguro, me parece genial, es más, casualmente le había comentado a Arizona que podríamos salir esta noche a tomarnos unas copas y aunque ni ella ni yo somos amigas de esos cocteles locos que a ti te gusta tomar, me parece excelente que vayamos los cuatro juntos.

-¡Perfecto!…, exclamó Addison y mirando su reloj, agregó: -¿Qué les parece si nos vemos aquí dentro de dos horas para irnos juntos?, el lugar donde Jake y yo pensamos ir a comer está a unos metros de aquí

Callie le dijo: -Me parece perfecto, nos vemos aquí entonces en dos horas ¿es una cita?

Addison sonrió con picardía: -Pues sí, es una cita.

-Genial, dijo Callie

Una vez que Addison se alejó caminando por la arena con Jake, Callie enfocó su atención de nuevo en Arizona, en su mirada aún percibía una sombra, así que para intentar animarla, la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Ven mi pichirruchi, vamos a jugar un rato tú y yo "Mortal Kombat"

Arizona frunció el seño:

-¿Mortal Kombat? Ese juego asquerosito, allí hay un PlayStation 3, ¿no tienes algún juego menos sangriento que ese?

Callie volvió a sonreír y el brillo de picardía apareció en sus ojos de nuevo, mientras le decía a Arizona

-Sí McDisney, hay un montón de juegos, pero ninguno con combos, anda, anímate, además te prometí que la incógnita relacionada con ese juego te la iba a despejar hoy, y no veo la manera de hacerlo si no jugamos aunque sea un rato. Ya sé que el juego es "asquerosito" como tú dices, y también sé que a ti te gustaría ponerte a saltar con "Mario Bros" para buscar moneditas, o empapelar tu nave espacial con pegatinas en "Little Big Planet", pero como te dije, ningún otro, que yo recuerde tiene combos, y la clave está en los combos

Por el brillo pícaro en la mirada de Callie, Arizona ya había deducido que ella se traía algo entre manos y cuando Calliope Torres tramaba algo, ella jamás se arrepentía de descubrirlo, así que sonrió y le dijo:

-Ok, juguemos "Mortal Kombat" entonces

Callie dio unos pequeños brincos infantiles mientras decía:

-¡YAY!, voy a buscar la consola y el juego en mi cuarto para conectarlo aquí.

-Ok, ¿quieres que sirva unas copas de vino?

-Sí, eso me parece perfecto, dijo Callie mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación.

Arizona se echó a reír, ver a Callie en una faceta infantil era algo tan divertido como poco frecuente.

Una vez que el aparato estuvo conectado a la Televisión y el juego estaba listo para ser usado, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Escoge tu primero quién será tú peleador, mientras yo repaso el combo de mi personaje favorito en las notas que tengo dentro de la caja del videojuego, no elijas a Sub-zero, ese es mío.

Arizona puso los ojos como platos:

-Callie no puedo creerte, ¿hasta tienes anotaciones?. ¡Oh Dios! Y yo que estoy enamorada de ti, entre otras cosas, por tu ternura, pero este juego no tiene nada de tierno, te lo aseguro.

Callie se echó a reír:

-Ari, ya te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver con la violencia, tiene que ver con los "beneficios"

-Tú y tus "beneficios", ahora estoy pensando seriamente que me enamoré de una loca

Callie se acercó a Arizona para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego le dijo sonriendo:

-Mi amor puedes pensar en estos momentos que soy una loca, pero ya me entenderás, de eso estoy segura

Arizona la vio con una mirada de incredulidad, luego enfocándose en la pantalla del televisor movió los botones del control y dijo:

-Ok, ya está listo, escogí a Sonya

Callie no le hizo caso, seguía tratando de memorizar algo escrito en un pedazo de papel, luego, tomó el control del Super Nintendo y movió los dedos para practicar una secuencia de comandos, pensando en voz alta y moviendo los dedos con una rapidez impresionante que impactó a Arizona. Callie susurraba: -Adelante, adelante abajo, patada alta, luego Puñetazo bajo más parte trasera pantalla, Atrás, Atrás, Abajo, Adelante, soltar puñetazo bajo

Arizona ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió, esa expresión infantil llena de picardía en el rostro de Callie, la enterneció, era como si su Callie tuviera 12 o 13 años.

Luego de que parecía que la Callie adolescente ya había practicado lo suficiente, eligió a su luchador: Sub-zero y le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Lista?

-Sí

-Perfecto

En la pantalla aparecieron los dos personajes en posición de pelea, luego una letras de dibujaron en ella: "Fight", la batalla comenzó, en pocos segundos Sub-zero había acorralado a Sonya con una secuencia de golpes, Arizona volteó de reojo a ver a Callie y se rió de nuevo, su rostro era la viva imagen de la concentración y lo más cómico era que se estaba mordiendo un pedacito de su labio inferior, pero el gesto no se veía sexy como era normal en ella, sino absolutamente infantil, sin embargo, lo que le volvió a impresionar fue la increíble velocidad con la que Callie movía sus dedos para hacer la correcta combinación de golpes que casi tenían acabada a Sonya. Luego de una secuencia despiadada de golpes, el personaje de Sonya parada en un solo sitio se movía como si estuviera mareada, a punto de caer, fue entonces cuando en la pantalla apareció la palabra "Finish him", Callie movió sus dedos aún más rápido pero parece que algo le salió mal porque exclamó:

-¡Mierda!

Arizona se echó a reír y le dijo:

-¿Callie por qué dices eso?, Me ganaste

-Sí, te gané, pero el "Fatality" no me salió…, dijo con un tono de frustración, luego abrió los ojos y entusiasmada preguntó: …-¿jugamos una más?, anda, sí

-Ok…, le contestó Arizona con una sonrisa, luego dijo: …-por cierto ¿qué es eso de "Fatality"?

-Definitivamente no conoces este juego, es una combinación que se hace para matar al oponente de una forma… brutal

Arizona soltó el control antes de reiniciar el próximo juego, se paró enfrente de Callie, puso las manos sobre sus hombros, buscó su mirada con el seño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados como si la estuviera examinando. Entonces le dijo con una cara divertida pero en un tono sobrio:

-Tú jugadora psicópata, quien quiera que seas, devuélveme a mi Calliope, mi Calliope no mata brutalmente a nadie, mi Calliope no mata ni a una mosca, dime ¿dónde está? Confiesa, yo quiero a mi Calliope de vuelta, aquí y ahora.

Callie se quedó en silencio por dos segundos, luego soltó una enorme carcajada, y aunque Arizona hizo todo lo posible para reprimirla también comenzó a reírse. Fue tal el ataque de risa por la ocurrencia de Arizona, que a ambas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se doblaron tocando sus estómagos que les dolían de tanto reírse.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando finalmente el ataque de risa amainó, Callie acunó con sus manos las mejillas de Arizona, la miró directamente a los ojos con una ternura impresionante y luego con delicadeza posó sus labios sobre los de Arizona y la besó con una dulzura aún más impresionante. Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona se sintió casi mareada, tal era la ternura que Callie le había impreso a ese beso, entonces, Callie puso un dedo en la barbilla de Arizona y lo levantó sólo un poco para encontrarse con su mirada, fue cuando le dijo:

-Soy yo, ¿ahora sí me reconoces?

Arizona se le quedó mirando, enmudecida, sí esa era su Calliope, la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna Arizona asintió, Callie sonrió y luego dijo:

-¿Jugamos?

Después de una mirada y de un beso como ese, Arizona le hubiera dicho que "Sí" a lo que fuera, casi hipnotizada, Arizona contestó:

-Sí

-¡YAY!

Sonriendo Arizona se preparó para la siguiente pelea, sabía que iba a perder, pero no le importaba

El juego comenzó: "Fight". De nuevo, con la rapidez impresionante en los dedos, Callie dirigiendo a su personaje arrinconó a la luchadora controlada por Arizona, hasta que luego de otra secuencia despiadada de golpes secos o congelantes, Sonya empezó a mover su cabeza en círculos parada en el mismo sitio sin poder moverse, y apareció en la pantalla la palabra "Finish him", Sub-zero hizo una serie de movimientos controlados por Callie y de repente, agarró la cabeza a Sonya y se la arrancó con todo y columna vertebral, enseguida apreció en la pantalla la palabra "Fatality" y un momento después "Sub-zero wins". Callie levantó los brazos y saltando hizo un pequeño baile de victoria

Con los ojos como platos, impresionada ante tal cantidad de violencia cibernética, Arizona puso cara de asco y exclamó:

-¡Calliope Torres!, no entiendo cómo puede gustarte un juego tan horrible como este.

Callie se sentó con Arizona en el sofá y le dijo:

-Ari, tienes razón este juego es dantesco, pero en su momento, me fue útil… para otras cosas

-Y sí te parece tan dantesco ¿por qué lo juegas?, ¡Oh!, espera… ¿Estás hablando otra vez de los "beneficios"? y yo sigo sin entender ¿Qué "beneficios"?

Callie sonrió, se paró del sofá, apagó el juego y extendiendo su mano invitó a Arizona a pararse a su lado, luego giró en dirección hacia la habitación y le dijo a Arizona:

-Ven conmigo, te lo voy a mostrar

Arizona suspiró, su Calliope estaba de vuelta y con ella iría al fin del mundo si le lo pidiera.

**Principles of lust - Enigma**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación principal, Callie atrapó los labios de Arizona para besarla con esa mezcla de pasión y ternura que la estremecía, ese beso fue más que suficiente para activar la lujuria y el deseo en Arizona, esta vez fue ella, quien sin dejar de besar a Callie, comenzó a desnudarla. Luego por un instante, ellas se miraron a los ojos, y Callie sintió un espasmo involuntario en su vagina, al percibir el deseo intenso en los ojos oscurecidos de Arizona, quien se quitó su ropa en pocos segundos.

Arizona lanzó a Callie hacia la cama, y se acostó encima de ella, y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla por todas partes gimiendo con la boca abierta. Callie también abrió su boca y exhaló un gemido mientras cerró los ojos enterrando la cabeza en la almohada, Arizona la estaba excitando de una forma que la enloquecía. Entre jadeos y gemidos, Callie soltó un gemido gutural cuando sintió al mismo tiempo la lengua de Arizona acariciando su clítoris y dos dedos de ella entrando y saliendo rítmicamente dentro de su abertura. En muy poco tiempo, el cuerpo de Callie se tensó y alcanzó un monumental orgasmo que puso a temblar todo su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera controlarlo.

Después Arizona subió hacia el rostro de Callie, besando a su paso cada centímetro de su suave piel color caramelo y cuando se encontró con su mirada, con esos ojos vidriosos que delataban el inmenso placer que acababa de experimentar, atrapó sus labios en un beso intenso y profundo. Cuando el beso concluyó, Callie abrazó a Arizona y con un movimiento de su cuerpo la giró para colocarla debajo de ella.

Arizona se estremeció cuando detectó la mirada maliciosa en los ojos de Callie que le hizo entender sus intensiones de volverla loca de placer, literalmente. Callie era ya suficientemente sexy y ardiente sólo siendo ella misma, pero cuando la lujuria se apoderaba de ella como ahora, esa sensualidad alcanzaba un nivel que era sencillamente irresistible y desquiciante.

Callie comenzó a recorrer con sus labios y con su lengua el cuello de Arizona, sus senos, su estómago, con caricias lentas y medidas. Arizona, al sentir las excitantes caricias arqueó su espalda y comenzó a mover sus caderas en la búsqueda inconsciente del contacto que deseaba casi con desesperación en su centro de placer, pero Callie no estaba dispuesta aún a darle lo que ella necesitaba, dónde lo necesitaba, así que haciendo caso omiso de su necesidad continúo acariciando y besando sus muslos, la parte interna de sus rodillas, para de nuevo subir lentamente hasta acercarse con su boca a la inundada vagina de Arizona, quien al sentir el calor de la boca de Callie tan cerca, arqueo nuevamente su espalda levantando la cadera mientras gemía y jadeaba.

De pronto, Callie hizo un movimiento, abrió con sus dedos la vagina de Arizona y con movimientos frenéticos de su lengua comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Ante el anhelado contacto, Arizona volvió a enterrar al cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos de golpe y apretando sus dientes, y soltó un gemido ahogado al reaccionar ante la increíble sensación de placer que Callie le estaba proporcionando con los movimientos de su lengua.

Momentos después Arizona lanzó un gemido de frustración, cuando Callie abandonó su vagina y comenzó a subir por su torso acariciando y besando su piel, sus pezones, su cuello.

Luego Callie se incorporó un poco para mirar a los ojos a Arizona, ella detectó fuego en su mirada, Callie estaba sin duda encendida por la pasión y la lujuria y eso era algo que Arizona no había visto en ella en meses, que no había visto desde que ella había regresado de África. Arizona sintió que la garganta se le seco, ver a Callie así la excitó y lo que ella haría a continuación la excitó aún más.

Callie tomó los dos brazos de Arizona y los colocó encima de su cabeza, apretando sus muñecas con su mano izquierda para inmovilizarla. Arizona levantó ligeramente la vista para comprobar lo que Callie acababa de hacerle, sin poder mover sus brazos, Arizona miró de nuevo a Callie a los ojos y ella le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa. Al momento siguiente, Callie enterró sus labios en el cuello de ella y comenzó a acariciarla y a besarla, y después para desquiciarla aún más, comenzó a susurrarle al oído jadeando:

-Te voy a volver loca, mi amor, te voy a acariciar y te voy a besar todo el tiempo que yo quiera, vas a acabar cuando yo quiera

Arizona, inmovilizada por la prensa de las manos de Callie sobre sus muñecas, enterró su cabeza en la almohada aún más y abrió la boca para dejar salir un gemido gutural provocado por la enorme excitación que le estaba provocando Callie con sus caricias y sus palabras ardientes.

Desesperada, gimiendo, Arizona suplicó jadeante:-¡Tócame Calliope, tócame, te necesito, tócame!

Arizona apretó los dientes con un gemido ahogado y arqueo la espalda para levantar sus caderas, cuando sintió la mano derecha de Callie abriendo su inundada vagina y su dedo medio acariciando lentamente su clítoris erecto y palpitante, mientras que al mismo tiempo lamía frenéticamente con la lengua sus pezones.

Las caricias de Callie en su clítoris eran itinerantes, a veces lentas otras más rápidas y esos cambios de velocidad lograban lo que Callie quería, lo que Arizona sabía que ella quería, mantenerla en el borde del placer pero sin dejarla pasar del límite que la llevaría a un clímax seguro, por lo cual Arizona jadeaba suplicante y gemía sin control, su placer estaba sometido a la voluntad de Callie, tal como ella le había dicho, Arizona acabaría cómo y cuando Callie quisiera, saber eso excitó aún más a Arizona.

Callie se sentía loca de lujuria, pocas veces tomaba esa actitud dominante en la cama, pero la vista de la hermosa desnudez de Arizona le provocó un deseo casi salvaje de poseerla a su modo, a su antojo y ese deseo sólo aumentaba a medida que veía a su amante retorcerse suplicante al sentir sus caricias.

Callie decidió que el momento había llegado, sin soltar los brazos de Arizona que mantenía inmovilizados firmemente con su mano izquierda, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus caricias en el clítoris de Arizona, ella respondió ante ese nuevo ritmo, porque en pocos instantes su cuerpo se tensó y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, y fue justo en ese momento cuando Callie asomó una nueva sonrisa maliciosa, pensando pasa sí misma algo que casi la hace reír. Ella al ver a Arizona tensa, temblando y a punto de acabar, pensó "Finish Her"… y entonces le imprimió a su mano una velocidad impresionante que de inmediato puso a vibrar a Arizona.

Ante la caricia desquiciante que Callie le estaba haciendo, moviendo sus manos a una velocidad que casi no era humana, Arizona jadeando, sintiendo como su cota de placer aumentaba sin límites casi al borde la derrota, lanzó un grito y exclamó entre gemidos:

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Calliopeeeeee!, ¡Oh Dios!, ¡Oh Dios!

Arizona bajó la vista, ella quería asegurarse que ese movimiento desquiciante provenía de la mano de Callie, porque lo que sentía era como si su vagina estuviera siendo estimulada por un vibrador a toda velocidad, pero no, era la mano de Callie, la mano de Callie que con sus diestros y agiles movimientos la llevaron en sólo segundos a un clímax absolutamente arrollador, que le hizo gritar el nombre de la mujer más ardiente y sexy que alguna vez le había hecho el amor:

-¡Callioopeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Callie sonriendo satisfecha, soltó los brazos de Arizona y comenzó a besar su cuello, dando tiempo a que ella regulara su respiración que estaba totalmente descontrolada. Mientras Arizona aún jadeaba, Callie sonriendo, le susurró al oído:

-¡Callie wins!

Tomando la pista y a pesar de que aún le faltaba aire para respirar, Arizona soltó una carcajada cuando finalmente entendió que esa última caricia que la desbordó de placer fue la versión erótica de Callie del "Fatality" del videojuego que acababan de jugar. Callie comprendió, por la risa incontrolable de Arizona que ella finalmente había captado los "beneficios" del "Mortal Kombat", y sin querer contenerse tampoco, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas también.

Aún riendo se miraron a los ojos, Callie que ya era ella otra vez, miró a Arizona con ternura y la besó profundamente.

Cuando el beso concluyó, Arizona recogió con sus dedos en una caricia, parte del mechón de cabello que tenía Callie sobre su rostro y le dijo sonriendo:

-Eso que me hiciste, cuando convertiste tu mano en una especie de vibrador desquiciante fue tu versión personalizada y erótica de un "Fatality", ¿verdad?

-Callie volvió a reír y le contestó:

-No, eso fue un "Sexuality"

Arizona soltó otra sonora carcajada, mientras se preguntaba si la imaginación de Callie tendría límites, cuando pudo hablar, le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa:

-Siento que ahora me debes una explicación. Me puedes decir, sí lo recuerdas, ¿Cuándo descubriste "los beneficios" del Mortal Kombat" y para qué los usabas?

Callie se echó a reír y le contestó:

-Sí lo recuerdo, fue cuando comencé a estudiar medicina, los cirujanos deben ser diestros con sus manos y esa fue una manera que yo inventé para potenciar esa destreza, pero luego, un día, que estaba sola en mi habitación de la universidad, descubrí que la agilidad que había logrado con mis manos podía tener… otros usos… y tú acabas de ser testigo presencial y material de ese descubrimiento…

-¡Oh sí!, no tengo ninguna duda de ello.., le contestó Arizona sonriendo, luego agregó: …-eres una cajita de sorpresas Callie, nunca dejas de sorprenderme… Arizona miró a Callie con ternura y antes de besarla, agregó: …-nunca dejas de enamorarme, te amo Calliope "Pandora" Torres, te amo…

Antes de fundir sus almas en un beso profundo, Callie le respondió:

-Y yo a ti mi Arizona hermosa, te amo, te amo con locura…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno, creo que el "misterio" del "Mortal Kombat", ha sido develado, je, je.**

**Confieso que este capítulo ni se llamaba así ni tenía esta canción cuando comencé a escribirlo, pero…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 24 – Tu mirada en mi**

Luego de su lujurioso encuentro, Callie se colocó boca arriba en la cama y Arizona se acurrucó en su regazo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, necesitaban recuperar sus fuerzas, especialmente Arizona, después de la "derrota" que Callie le propinó, y mientras lo hacían, compartían miradas, se besaban, bromeaban y se reían. No había nada que las hiciera más feliz a ambas, independientemente de la lujuria y la pasión que hubieran compartido momentos antes, que permanecer unidas en un abrazo en el que no sólo se fundían sus cuerpos, sino en el que sus almas se acercaban y se compenetraban, cada vez más.

En medio de esas miradas, besos, bromas y sonrisas compartidas, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Retiro lo dicho, no eres una loca mi Calliope, eres una genio, no creo que a nadie en la escuela de medicina se le hubiera ocurrido aumentar la destreza de sus manos usando para ello un juego de vídeo, y ahora que sé que ese juego "asquerosito" lo usabas sólo para fines prácticos, tengo una curiosidad

-A ver ¿cuál será?, le preguntó Callie sonriendo

-De todos los videojuegos que has tenido oportunidad de jugar, dejando a un lado sus fines prácticos ¿Cuál es tu preferido de todos los tiempos, el número uno de tu lista?

-¡Oh, oh!, sí te contesto esa pregunta mi reputación de "hardcore" va a rodar por el suelo.

Arizona soltó una risita cómica: -Anda dímelo, tú eres y seguirás siendo "hardcore" para mi independientemente de tu respuesta, porque sí alguien sabe como eres en tú esencia, ese alguien soy yo, nadie podría imaginarse sólo con verte, lo increíblemente tierna y dulce que puedes llegar a ser y por eso te estoy preguntando, tengo curiosidad.

-ICO

-¿Qué dijiste?

-ICO, ese es el nombre de mi videojuego favorito de todos los tiempos

-¿ICO?, nunca lo he escuchado, ¿de qué trata?

-Creo que ICO es en realidad una especie de obra de arte hecha videojuego. Es como una leyenda a la que el jugador le vas dando vida a medida que se desarrolla. Y como toda leyenda, esta también tienen un origen: En una villa lejana cada cierto tiempo nace un niño con cachos y en la villa existe la creencia que un niño con cachos es una especie de maldición, así que tienen una ley: todo niño que nazca con cachos al cumplir 11 años deberá ser llevado a un castillo dónde será encerrado hasta su muerte en un pequeño nicho al cual serán encadenados.

-¡Huy!, pero eso es triste

-Espera, deja que te cuente

-Ok

-Cuando inicias el juego, aparece una secuencia en vídeo, ese niño que se llama ICO, está esposado encima de un caballo escoltado por varios soldados que tienen sus rostros cubiertos con máscaras, lo están trasladando al castillo que será su prisión. El niño no ofrece resistencia, es como si se hubiera resignado a su destino. Una vez que llegan al castillo, uno de los soldados levanta una espada frente a una inmensa puerta color verde y entonces la puerta se abre con el resplandor de la espada. Después de internarse en el castillo, ICO es encerrado y encadenado dentro del nicho en un espacio inmenso donde hay decenas de nichos iguales. Los soldados se retiran, pero ocurre un pequeño temblor, que hace que el nicho donde estaba encerrado ICO caiga al suelo, y él logra liberarse. Es allí donde finaliza la secuencia en vídeo y el jugador comienza a controlar los movimientos de ICO...

…-El juego es en esencia un "puzzle", porque ICO deberá tratar de encontrar la salida del castillo para poder escapar y para ello deberá girar palancas o poleas, subir o bajar por cuerdas, saltar, mover objetos pesados, etc. Sin embargo, en su camino se da cuenta que en el castillo hay otra niña, una princesa, un poco mayor y más alta que él, quizás de unos 15 ó 16 años. Ella tiene el cabello negro corto y su cuerpo irradia una especie de brillo totalmente blanco. Pero resulta que la princesa está encerrada en una pequeña jaula suspendida en el aire en la parte más alta del castillo. ICO buscará y encontrará la manera de liberarla y cuando lo logra, la princesa sale de su jaula y se acerca a él para agradecerle que la liberó, pero lo hace hablando en un idioma extraño que ICO no entiende. Él en principio se asusta de la princesa, pero ella dulcemente le tiende la mano para levantarlo del suelo, porque cuando trató de liberarla él cayó y quedó sentado en el piso...

…-ICO acepta su mano y comienzan a caminar juntos para tratar de escapar del inmenso castillo. Un poco después ICO se da cuenta que cuando se aleja de la princesa, que por cierto se llama YORDA, unas sombras salen del piso e intentan llevársela con ellas a través del agujero negro que se forma en el suelo por donde salieron. ICO consigue un palo de madera y con el logra espantar a las sombras. Un poco después llegan a una de las puertas verdes del castillo, ICO trata de abrirla pero no lo logra, es entonces cuando la princesa se para justo enfrente de la puerta e ICO se da cuenta que la princesa con su brillo puede abrir las puertas, es el mismo brillo que emite la espada con la que los soldados abrieron la puerta al principio del juego…

…-Es en ese momento cuando uno, como jugador, entiende que ambos se necesitan para poder escapar del castillo, la princesa necesita de ICO para que él la salve de ser atrapada por las sombras e ICO necesita de Yorda para que ella pueda abrir las puertas, además se hace evidente que ambos deben permanecer siempre cerca porque de lo contario las sombras se apoderarán de Yorda y se la llevarán con ella.

-Parece interesante…, le dijo Arizona, interrumpiendo brevemente a Callie que se veía muy entusiasmada narrando el juego, …-continúa

-Arizona, lo que hace de este juego algo único y especial, además de los escenarios que son inmensos y hermosos, donde no hay música sólo el sonido del ambiente, el sonido del agua si están cerca de algún canal de agua o el de los pájaros o el del viento, lo que lo hace especial es que esa necesidad de uno por el otro se va convirtiendo en una especie de vínculo, a medida que vas jugando, sin darte cuenta comienzas, como jugador, a tener sentimientos hacia ICO y hacia Yorda, porque aunque ellos no hablen el mismo idioma, ese vínculo y la necesidad del uno por el otro va forjando una amistad y uno como jugador se convierte en testigo y de alguna manera, en participe de esa amistad. Hay momentos en el juego en que ICO, que es a quien controlamos, debe alejarse de la princesa un poco para accionar algún mecanismo que los llevará un poco más allá en la búsqueda de la salida y es impresionante porque te das cuenta que te pones nerviosa ya que te alejaste de la princesa y la dejaste expuesta a las sombras que no dejan de perseguirla…

-Como te habrás dado cuenta ya, yo he jugado todo tipo de videojuegos: de aventuras, de plataformas, violentos como "Mortal Kombat", en fin he jugado cientos de ellos, pero este es el único que logró tocar una fibra que ninguno ha logrado: los sentimientos y es eso y la belleza del juego en sí, lo que en mi opinión lo convierten en casi una obra de arte, por eso ICO es mi videojuego favorito de todos los tiempos.

Después de escuchar a Callie, Arizona con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo:

-Tengo que confesarte que me siento aliviada

-¿Por qué mi amor?, le preguntó Callie

-Porque más allá de las bromas y de los fines prácticos de un videojuego como el que jugamos hace rato, no concebía que un juego de esas características estuviera entre tus preferidos, no de la Callie que yo conozco, de quien yo me enamoré y tú me lo acabas de confirmar.

-¿O sea que fue por eso que me preguntaste cual era mi videojuego favorito?, porque según tú no pegaba conmigo ¿correcto?

-Exacto, era algo contradictorio, no era acorde con tu forma de pensar, ni con tus sentimientos, tus bellos sentimientos, en cambio un juego como ICO si pega contigo.

-Ari, pero sólo son juegos, una persona puede tener buenos sentimientos y aún así le puede gustar un juego violento, algunos son bastante adictivos, de hecho

-Sí, quizás tengas razón, pero Callie tu eres médico, estudiaste una carrera para salvar vidas, no tenía para mí mucho sentido que en tus momentos de ocio te dedicaras a matar gente, ni siquiera en un mundo virtual y mucho menos de una manera tal brutal y más allá de eso, la verdad es que nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga los hermosos sentimientos que tú tienes, ¿recuerdas lo que Mark dijo de ti aquel día en el hospital?, Yo estoy de acuerdo con él en eso, en un 100%, tú eres una persona noble, leal, sincera, valiente, consecuente, que se preocupa sinceramente por los demás, es más, creo que nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero a mi me llena de orgullo que una persona como tú, hermosa, sexy, y de sentimientos increíbles, alguien que hubiera podido elegir a cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, me haya elegido a mí, eso me levanta el ego, que por cierto normalmente siempre está bastante alto

Callie sonrió y dándole un beso en la frente a Arizona le contestó:

-Mi pichirruchi y ¿cómo no elegirte? Tú también eres un ser humano espectacular, tan espectacular y tan hermoso que lograste que me enamorara de ti dos veces; mi vida, tu iluminas la vida de cualquier ser humano que tengas al lado con tu alegría, con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada, eres algo así como un ángel caído del cielo, una ángel increíblemente sexy debería agregar, una pequeña niña traviesa de hermosos ojos azules en el cuerpo de una mujer espectacularmente hermosa y sexy, tú eres y siempre serás mi eterna soñadora, la que cree en polvo de hadas, en unicornios y estrellas, ¿tienes alguna idea de la inmensa ternura que tú inspiras?, que tú me inspiras, tú eres mi princesa, la princesa que necesitaba para abrir las puertas de mi corazón, así como Yorda con ICO, Arizona, yo te amo tanto que sin dudarlo daría mi vida por ti, te amo con toda mi alma mi cielo.

Arizona sintió que algo dentro de ella se estremeció mientras escuchaba a Callie decir esas palabras, así que sin pensarlo siquiera, acercó su rostro para besarla. Ambas unieron sus labios para regalarse mutuamente un beso profundo y embriagarse del amor que sentían una por la otra.

Unos minutos después se pararon de la cama para prepararse para su encuentro con Addison y Jake, quienes pasarían por ellas aproximadamente en treinta minutos. De modo que se bañaron juntas, se colocaron una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salieron hacia la habitación para vestirse con la ropa que traían en sus maletas.

Después de estar paradas cada una frente a su maleta, sin poder elegir que ropa ponerse, ya que no tenían nada apropiado en ella para la ocasión, Callie se volteó hacia Arizona y le preguntó:

-¿Estas igual que yo verdad? No es lo mismo empacar para salir volando a un hospital que para salir a tomar unos tragos con los amigos, no sé que ponerme.

Arizona le contestó: -Eso mismo te iba a decir yo

Callie levantó la vista tratando de pensar, luego se le ocurrió una idea:

-Ari, tú tienes la misma talla de mi hermana Aria, y su closet, como viste ayer, está lleno de ropa que sin duda es más apropiada que la que tienes en la maleta, yo también tengo ropa para mi en el closet de mi cuarto, así que…

Arizona sonrió y le dijo:

-Justo en eso estaba pensando

Mientras se encaminaban hacia las habitaciones, Callie le dijo:

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual

Arizona sonrió y Callie le lanzó un beso al aire antes de entrar a su habitación.

Callie eligió un vestido color azul eléctrico, corto, ceñido al cuerpo con un solo tirante que dejaban sus hombros al descubierto así como sus largas y hermosas piernas, zapatos altos de tacón y un collar largo. Después se secó el cabello para darle más volumen y se maquilló de la forma en que a Arizona le gustaba, con un toque que hacía resaltar el brillo de sus ojos marrones y el contorno de sus labios.

Por su parte, Arizona se secó y se recogió el cabello en un moño ya que eligió un vestido negro de manga larga y de cuello alto, ceñido al cuerpo y también corto que mostraba sus bellas piernas en todo su esplendor, las cuales se realzaban aún más porque decidió usar unas sandalias altas con tirantes que afortunadamente se ajustaron perfectamente a sus pies. Arizona no conocía en persona a Aria, la hermana de Callie, sólo la había visto en fotografías, pero al usar su ropa no le quedó duda de que las dos eran de la misma talla, eso significaba que Callie era la más alta de la familia con su 1,75 metros de estatura que la hacían ver tan imponente, especialmente cuando usaba zapatos de tacón alto con los que fácilmente podía alcanzar de 1,80 a 1,85 metros. ¡Verdaderamente imponente!

Cuando ambas se encontraron al salir de las habitaciones casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron de arriba a abajo admirándose mutuamente, y casi en coro exclamaron:

-¡WOW!

Luego Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-¡Por Dios!, ¡eres hermosa!, te ves increíblemente hermosa y sexy en ese vestido

Arizona volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo a Callie y le dijo:

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, eres preciosa Callie, me derrite verte en minifalda y en tacones, eres sencillamente irresistible.

-No menos irresistible que tú mi vida, te acabas de poner ese vestido y ahora lo que quisiera es quitártelo, pero bueno, para eso habrá tiempo más tarde. Por cierto, tengo aquí una gargantilla y unos zarcillos que te quedarían perfectos con ese vestido que elegiste, de hecho, Aria siempre me los pedía prestados cuando lo usaba, ven acá para ponértelos.

Arizona la siguió a la habitación y mientras se colocaba los hermosos zarcillos, se giró para que Callie le pusiera el collar que hacía juego. Luego Callie desde atrás puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Arizona y la guió hasta el espejo, y cuando Arizona se vio en él, quedó impactada, el collar y los zarcillos eran de brillantes, auténticos brillantes y no pudo negar que se le veían hermosos en combinación con el vestido que había elegido.

Arizona exclamó: -¡Wow!, este juego de gargantilla y zarcillos es precioso

Callie abrazó a Arizona por detrás ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, posó sus labios en el cuello de Arizona y le susurró al oído:

-Es cierto, es precioso, pero lo que los hace resaltar eres tú, esos brillantes combinan perfectamente con el brillo de tus hermosos ojos azules que me matan.

Arizona sonrió y por simple instinto echó su cabeza hacia atrás, no había forma de no estremecerse cada vez que Callie se colocaba a su espalda y le susurraba algo al oído mientras acariciaba su cuello con los labios, ese era uno de sus puntos más vulnerables y Callie lo sabía, por Dios que lo sabía, así que en medio de una sonrisa y ahogando un gemido, ella le dijo:

-Lo que a mi me mata y tú lo sabes muy bien es eso que estás haciendo justo ahora, me vuelves papilla en tus brazos cada vez que me tomas por detrás, me abrazas así y comienzas a susurrarme cosas al oído.

Callie sonrió en el cuello de Arizona y girando su cuerpo para verla a los ojos, le dijo bajando su tono de voz una octava antes de besarla:

-¡Papilla!, ¡papilla te voy a volver cuando regresemos…

Arizona sonrió con picardía y atrapó los labios de Callie, sin embargo, el beso se interrumpió cuando ambas escucharon un sonido seco en la puerta de vidrio de la parte trasera de la casa, sin duda, eran Addison y Jake que ya venían por ellas.

Sonriendo, comenzaron a caminar tomadas de la mano en dirección a la puerta para reunirse con sus amigos.

Cuando Addison las vio a través del vidrio de la ventana hizo un ademán con sus labios que se entendió claramente a pesar de que no podían escucharla: -¡Wow!

Callie y Arizona sonrieron y saludaron a sus amigos al abrir la puerta de vidrio, luego del saludo inicial, Addison dijo:

-¡Wow!, ustedes dos juntas se ven espectaculares y vestidas así, ¡Wow!, ¡Doble wow!...

Jake la interrumpió para decir sonriendo:

-Hoy me siento afortunado, en compañía de tres hermosísimas mujeres como ustedes, así que apoyo a Addison, ¡Triple wow!

Todos se rieron y se dirigieron por la playa hacía la acera donde Jake tenía estacionado su automóvil. Ya dentro del mismo, rumbo hacía su destino, Addison se volteó para ver a Callie, que se había sentado en el puesto trasero detrás de Jake y le dijo:

-Ahora sí dime amiga ¿Qué hacen ustedes tan lejos de Seattle?

Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, y le contestó a Addison sonriendo:

-Addy, te dije que la historia era muy larga, pero te la voy a resumir: Hace casi cinco meses tuve un accidente saliendo del hospital, un carro me atropelló… Addison echó su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos evidentemente impactada por la introducción de Callie, quien continuaba diciendo: …-estuve más de un mes en coma y cuando desperté no recordaba ni mi nombre… Addison la interrumpió aún más impactada y exclamó: -¡Que, qué, perdiste la memoria?, Callie le contestó:

-Sí, y aún no la recuperado totalmente, todavía hay cosas de mi pasado que no recuerdo, especialmente cosas de mi pasado más reciente. De mi infancia y de mi adolescencia ya creo recordar casi todo, pero de mi vida adulta sólo una parte. Pues bien lo cierto es que cuando desperté no conocía a nadie, como te dije, no sabía ni mi nombre y obviamente no reconocí a Arizona, bueno, aunque eso no es exactamente así…, dijo Callie mirando a Arizona y dándole un beso en la mejilla, que ella aceptó sonriendo, luego Callie continuó: …-algo en mí la reconoció, pero ella ya había decidido reconquistarme desde cero y te juro Addy que lo logró, lo logró a lo grande, porque no creo haberme sentido enamorada en toda mi vida como me siento ahora...

Arizona se estremeció escuchando esas palabras y apretó la mano de Callie regalándole una sonrisa, además, no pasó desapercibido para ella el hecho que Callie había omitido la parte triste de la historia al no mencionar nada del asunto de África y de haber sido abandonada por ella en un aeropuerto. Arizona desechó el pensamiento y continuó escuchando a Callie que terminó diciendo:

…-Hace poco más de una semana Arizona recibió una llamada de su madre desde San Diego, diciéndole que ella y su padre habían tenido un accidente de auto… Addison se preocupó, y dijo: -¡Oh, no!, pero Callie hizo un ademán con la mano para tranquilizarla: …-Bueno, afortunadamente, aunque el accidente fue aparatoso, ambos sobrevivieron, el padre de Arizona quedó un poco maltrecho, aún está hospitalizado, pero se está recuperando, tiene una muñeca fracturada y unas cuantas costillas rotas, pero ya está mucho mejor, así que en vista de que yo recordé que mi familia tenía esa casa aquí en Newport Beach, invité a Arizona para que pasáramos estos dos días juntas antes de regresarnos a Seattle.

-¿Y por lo que veo la están pasando muy bien?. De hecho, a ti Callie ni te reconozco, creo que nunca te había visto se brillo en la mirada y tal parece Arizona, que tú eres la culpable de que mi amiga se vea medio irreconocible, felizmente irreconocible, podría agregar

Arizona sonriendo miró a Callie por un instante y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia Addison, le contestó:

-Pues creo que sí, me declaro culpable de los cargos, pero siendo así, debo decir que Callie también es culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputen porque yo nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ella.

-¡Ah no, no , no, mejor no sigan par de tórtolas, están logrando que me muera de la envidia

Jake que no había hablado, le dijo a Addison

-No tendrías que morir de la envidia si tú quisieras

Addison le puso los ojos a Jake y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, mientras él sonreía divertido por sus propias palabras, fue entonces cuando Callie, exclamó riendo:

-¡Wo, wo, wo, wo!, estoy detectando chispas aquí

Addison le dijo con picardía: -¡Oh Cállate!

Soltando una carcajada, Callie respondió:

-Sí, mejor me callo y dejó que tu hables, te acabo de contar casi cinco meses de mi vida en menos de un kilómetro, y ahora te toca a ti contarme a mí, voy a comenzar con una pregunta fácil ¿Qué haces en Newport Beach?

-La respuesta a esa pregunta si es fácil…, le contestó Addison, …-Jake y yo vinimos a visitar a una paciente nuestra que tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo y que por lo tanto no puede estar viajando para sus controles, que deben ser bastante rigurosos por las características de su embarazo, si todo sale bien tendrá trillizos, quedó embarazada por inseminación artificial ya que su pareja también es una mujer, Jake es el padre, dijo riendo Addison

Jake protestó: ¿Cómo que el padre, Addison?

-Bueno fuiste tú quien se ocupó del procedimiento, ¿no?

-¡Wow!, si yo fuera el padre de todos los hijos que han nacido por eso, debería formar un clan, el clan Reilly

-Estoy bromeando

-Por supuesto que están bromeando Addison Montgomery

Arizona preguntó:

-¿Y por qué el embarazo es de alto riesgo?

Addison le contestó:

-Según parece, esperaron demasiado, una de ellas, la pareja de nuestra paciente no quería tener hijos, pero finalmente se convenció que sí, y para ese momento, nuestra paciente tenía 44 años, nunca ha tenido hijos y al haber quedado embarazada por inseminación artificial, donde las concepciones múltiples son más frecuentes, ahora resulta que va a tener trillizos. Ella está bastante bien pero debe cuidarse para que el embarazo llegue a feliz término…

Jake interrumpió a Addison para decir:

-Bueno damas, hemos llegado, vamos a divertirnos

Los cuatro se bajaron del automóvil y entraron al local, era un ambiente bastante acogedor, con agradable iluminación, varias mesas bajas con 4 butacas cómodas alrededor, una pequeña pista de baile y un pequeño escenario con una pantalla gigante pegada a la pared. En el momento en que llegaron, un grupo de amigos conformados por dos mujeres y un hombre estaban arriba de la tarima del escenario cantando y riendo usando un equipo de karaoke, se notaba que se estaban divirtiendo y en honor a la verdad se veían un poco pasados de tragos, pero la escena era simpática.

En el mismo instante en que Arizona, que venía tomada de la mano con Callie, se percató que en lugar se podía cantar karaoke, ella miró a Callie con una expresión divertida, que Callie entendió de inmediato, fue cuando ella le dijo:

-¡Oh no!, ya vas a querer que me instale en ese karaoke para cantar ¿verdad?

Sonriendo divertida, Arizona le dijo: -Pues sí, tú sabes que me encanta escucharte cantar y más aún con un micrófono, anda Callie ¿Sí?

Addison que estaba escuchando la conversación, preguntó:

-Callie ¿y tú cantas?

-Sí, en la ducha, pero Arizona no puede ver un equipo de karaoke, porque enseguida se antoja de que yo me ponga a cantar

Arizona le dijo a Addison:

-Eso es cierto, pero dime ¿nunca has escuchado a Callie cantar?

-No, ¿no ves que dice que sólo canta en la ducha?, somos amigas Arizona, pero te aseguro que nunca hemos compartido una ducha, le respondió Addison riendo divertida

-Entonces Addison, no sabes lo que te has perdido, bueno, no lo digo por la ducha, aunque eso también, dijo Arizona sonriendo con picardía, luego agregó: …-de lo que hablo es del canto, Callie tiene una voz hermosa

Addison se dirigió a Callie y le dijo:

-Pues ahora somos dos las que queremos escucharte cantar Dra. Torres

Jake agregó: -Tres, yo también quiero

-Ok, ok, dijo Callie, vamos a buscar una mesa, sentarnos, tomar unos tragos y dentro de un rato, cuando esos muchachos dejen el escenario, voy y canto algo, pero por ahora vamos a sentarnos ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, dijeron los tres en coro, mientras comenzaron a caminar hacia una mesa cerca de la tarima donde se encontraba el equipo de karaoke

Una vez que Jake, muy caballerosamente, asistió a sus tres acompañantes para que se sentaran en sus sillas, el les pregunto:

-Muy bien bellas damas ¿qué desean tomar?

Callie y Arizona pidieron vino, mientras que Addison le dijo a Jake:

-A mí no me preguntes Jake, tú mismo me recomendaste este lugar por los cocteles que preparan, así que escoge por mí

-Perfecto…, dijo Jake, …-ya vuelvo

En el mismo instante en qué Jake se retiró a buscar las bebidas, Callie se acercó a Addison y le dijo:

-Bueno amiga, tienes exactamente un minuto para explicarme qué hay entre Jake y tú

Addison alzó una ceja y le dijo:

-Sólo somos amigos

Callie entrecerró los ojos asomando una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro:

-Sí ¡como no! ¿sólo amigos?, no me lo creo

-Bueno Callie para serte sincera es complicado, Jake es hombre encantador, pero por otro lado esta Sam, con quien ahora no tengo nada más que "otra amistad", pero es complicado, realmente complicado, digamos que por ahora me debato entre dos aguas.

Callie riendo le dijo: -Mientras no te ahogues en medio de esas aguas

-Eso espero, eso espero

Jake llegó con las bebidas y todos brindaron, cuando Addison probó el coctel suspiró satisfecha y le dijo: -¡Wow!, tengo que admitir que tenías razón, este coctel está delicioso

-Te lo dije, en este lugar preparan excelentes cocteles

Los cuatro comenzaron a tomar, a contar chistes o anécdotas y se empezaron a divertir, pasado un rato, notaron que los muchachos dejaron la tarima del karaoke libre, y en ese momento Addison, Jake y Arizona, miraron a Callie al mismo tiempo, ella se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y dijo:

-Sí, sí, ya entendí la indirecta, y en vista que me han puesto en este compromiso, decidí cantar una canción en español, para que no entiendan ni una sola sílaba de lo que cante, salvo Arizona, a quien se la voy a dedicar y se la traduciré después, como hemos hecho otras veces.

Addison fue ahora la que exclamó: -¡Wo, wo, wo, wo, ese "hemos hecho otras veces" sonó como algo erótico, ustedes siguen echando chispas y yo sigo envidiosa, no digas una palabra Jake, le advirtió Addison sonriendo, Jake puso sus dos manos enfrente en señal de paz, y le dijo a Callie:

-Lamento estropear tus planes de que nadie entienda nada de lo que vas a cantar porque yo sé español

-¿En serio?, le preguntó Callie sonriendo

-En serio, le respondió Jake

-Entonces no me estas estropeando ningún plan, todo lo contrario, ¿podrías por favor ir traduciendo la canción mientras yo la canto?

Addison dijo con picardía: -Se la traduces a Arizona, porque por lo visto mi amiga me dejó por fuera

Callie sonrió y le dijo a Addison, con ánimos de seguirla molestando:

-Amiga es una canción de amor, si la dedico, creo que van a haber no una sino dos personas celosas en esta mesa

-Callie Torres y sigues empeñada en meterte conmigo, anda, anda, ve a cantar tú canción de amor, aunque no entiendo español, por lo menos sabré si Arizona tiene razón con respecto a tú voz o si sólo te escucha con oídos de amor y en lugar de cantar bien resultas ser una cacatúa a la que parece que estuvieran torturando.

Los tres soltaron una enorme carcajada, pero Arizona hizo un esfuerzo para decir en su defensa y en la defensa de la voz de Callie:

-Addison el estar enamorada no me nubla la percepción, mi Calliope no canta como ninguna cacatúa, tiene una voz hermosa, ya los verás y ahora para demostrártelo ella no va a cantar sólo una canción en español, va a cantar dos canciones y la primera será en inglés para que no sólo la escuches sino para que también la entiendas ¿verdad Callie?

Callie se echó hacia atrás de nuevo y le dijo a Arizona sonriendo:

-Caramba Arizona, no me ayudes tanto, quizás Addy tiene razón y tengo voz de cacatúa adolorida, y si es así, no voy a hacer el ridículo una sino dos veces frente a mis amigos

Arizona se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Callie y le dijo:

-Anda mi amor, yo se que tú puedes, y también se que las dos sabemos lo bien que cantas, anda, elige una canción en inglés y luego cantas la que me vas a dedicar a mi.

-Siempre que cantes medianamente bien, me parece perfecto, a ver si consigues alguna que me puedas dedicar a mí, aunque sea o a todos los presentes, me conformo con eso, dijo Addison con un tono divertido.

Callie sonrió y dijo: -Bueno, mejor me voy, si continúo aquí me arriesgo a que me obliguen a cantar toda la noche, quién sabe cuantas canciones.

En el momento en que Callie se paró de su silla, Arizona la animó dándole una nalgada.

Callie se volteó y exclamó: -¡Ay!, y esa nalgada ¿por qué?

-Para animarte, le contestó Arizona con una sonrisa llena de picardía

Callie sonrió y le dijo a ella: -Lo dicho, no me ayudes tanto

Ambas se regalaron una enorme sonrisa, luego Callie le guiñó el ojo a Arizona y se dirigió hacia la tarima, pidiéndole a Jake que la acompañara para ayudarla a buscar las canciones.

Mientras Callie y Jake estaban entretenidos eligiendo y buscando las canciones en el repertorio del karaoke, Addison se sentó en la silla que Callie había dejado vacía y le dijo a Arizona:

-¡Por Dios! Arizona, en serio, no sé que hiciste con mi amiga, pero te juro que nunca la había visto tan enamorada y feliz en su vida, realmente se ven muy felices juntas y si te soy sincera, me alegro por ella, hasta ahora no había tenido mucha suerte que digamos en ese aspecto, fue abandonada dos veces ¿lo sabes?, ¿verdad?

Sin saberlo Addison tocó un punto sensible, pero Arizona no estaba dispuesta a esconderle nada a la mejor amiga de Callie así que le dijo:

-En verdad fue abandonada… tres veces, yo fui la tercera, ella no lo mencionó más temprano cuando te contó lo que le había ocurrido, supongo que para no tocar un punto que aún es delicado, muy delicado, pero yo me fui a África por una beca y la dejé abandonada en el aeropuerto, regresé arrepentida tres meses después, ella estaba demasiado herida para perdonarme o para creer en mi amor de nuevo, al menos, y el accidente que tuvo fue un día que salió huyendo de mi y no se dio cuenta del carro que finalmente la atropelló.

-¡Oh!, lamento escuchar eso, y lamento aún más haber tocado sin querer ese tema delicado del que me hablas

-No Addison, no tenias forma de saberlo, así que no te disculpes, le dijo Arizona con una sombra en su mirada, la misma sombra que le nublaba el alma cada vez que recordaba todo aquello.

Addison intuitiva como siempre, le dijo a Arizona:

-Sí no te importa que te pregunté, dime ¿por qué ese tema es aún tan delicado como dices?. Y no me contestes, si no quieres, yo entendería

-Addison, es delicado porque Callie aún no ha recordado el daño que le hice cuando la abandoné, cuanto la herí y me temo que cuando lo haga toda esta burbuja en la que hemos estado viviendo se rompa, en el fondo no sé si ella pueda perdonarme cuando recuerde lo que pasó.

-Pero están juntas ahora y es más que evidente que te ama, como te dije, nunca antes la había visto tan feliz y tan enamorada.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada Arizona, yo conozco a Callie, ella es de las personas, de las pocas que conozco, que cree en el amor y en las segundas oportunidades

-Dios quiera que así sea Addison, no la quiero perder

-No la vas a perder…, le dijo Addison dándole una palmada en la mano, …-ya verás

-Eso espero, Addison, eso espero

Arizona no podía negar que esta conversación incidental que estaba teniendo con Addison, le había resultado interesante, le había gustado eso que dijo acerca de Callie, que era una persona que creía en el amor y en las segundas oportunidades, no había nada en el mundo que Arizona deseara más que tener esa segunda oportunidad con la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, no obstante, aprovechando la presencia de Addison, Arizona quiso consultarle algo más, simplemente, por ahora tenía curiosidad, pero si había alguien capacitado para contestarle, ese alguien era Addison Montgomery, así que le dijo:

-Addison, vamos a cambiar de tema, hay algo que deseo preguntarte acerca de la inseminación artificial

Addison se acomodó en su silla y le dijo a Arizona: -Dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno, esto es aún demasiado prematuro, quiero decir, hablar de la posibilidad de que Callie y yo tengamos algún día nuestro hijo, y no sólo por el hecho de lo que te acabo de contar, sino porque yo todavía no estoy totalmente convencida de querer ser madre, aunque sería Callie, en todo caso quien se sometería al procedimiento de inseminación artificial, pero bueno, en definitiva la duda que tengo no es médica, conozco por supuesto esa parte, me interesa la parte legal y tengo entendido que ustedes en su clínica también asesoran sobre ese aspecto ¿es correcto?

-Sí, de hecho es lo primero que hacemos cuando una pareja va a nuestra clínica interesados en el tema, sobre todo cuando es una pareja como ustedes, donde existe una especie de vacio legal, nosotros entrevistamos a la pareja y luego ambas personas firman una especie de contrato, donde quedan estipuladas las condiciones que las dos personas previamente acordaron…

Addison iba a continuar hablando, pero el sonido del micrófono le dio a entender que Callie ya estaba lista para comenzar a cantar, así que Addison le dijo a Arizona:

-Bueno parece que Callie ya está lista, veremos si es tan cierto eso que dices acerca de su voz

-Ya lo verás, le dijo Arizona sonriendo, claramente entusiasmada porque iba a escucharla cantar con un micrófono, eso sin contar con que la segunda canción sería para ella y conociendo a Callie, era más que obvio que esa canción la iba a emocionarla, como siempre

**The Story – Sara Ramirez**

Cuando Callie terminó de cantar no sólo sus acompañantes la aplaudieron, todos los presentes en el local lo hicieron y entusiasmados, muchos de los presentes le pidieron que cantara otra más, Callie sonriendo dijo al micrófono:

-Gracias, ¡wow!,. Sintiéndose un poco apenada al caer en cuenta que su público no sólo se había limitado a sus amigos sino a todo el recinto, haciendo un gesto con las manos, para indicar que regresaría, colocó el micrófono en su lugar y se acercó a la mesa a tomarse un trago, donde Arizona, con los brazos abiertos y su hermosa sonrisa la estaba esperando para abrazarla.

Después del abrazo, Callie se sentó en su silla y fue Addison quien exclamó:

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo una hermosa voz como la que tienes, yo nunca me di cuenta?.

Callie le contestó sonriendo:

-Porque sólo cantaba en la ducha y como bien dijiste amiga mía, tú y yo nunca hemos compartido una ducha

Arizona exclamó: -¡Gracias a Dios!

-¿Por qué das gracias Arizona?, le preguntó Addison siguiéndole el juego

Arizona se echó a reír y le contestó:

-Porque ustedes dos se conocen de antes y sí alguna vez hubieran tomado una ducha juntas, mis oportunidad de estar con mi Calliope, posiblemente hubieran sido anuladas.

Addison se rió y dijo mirando a Arizona:

-¡Mi Calliope!, te he escuchado esa expresión dos veces esta noche…, luego dirigiendo su mirada hacía Callie le dijo a ella: …así que Callie ¿ahora tienes dueña?

Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, compartieron una sonrisa y luego le contestó a Addison:

-Pues sí Addy, ahora tengo dueña y a mucha honra, me enamoré de esos hermosos ojos azules, de esa mirada brillante, a quien por cierto va dedicada la canción que voy a cantar ahora… Luego, dirigiendo su mirada sólo a los ojos de Arizona, le dijo apretando su mano y sonriendo: …-Esta canción mi pichirruchi es para ti, te la dedico a ti y a tus preciosos ojos azules, a tú hermosa mirada que me conquistó desde aquella vez que te vi entrando a la habitación del hospital con Sebastián.

Como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, Arizona sonriendo emocionada, le dio a Callie un breve beso en la boca y luego le dijo: -Te amo

Callie le contestó: -Y yo a ti, y ahora, si me lo permites voy a cantarte esa canción

-Por supuesto que te lo permito, anda ve y cántame esa canción

Callie se paró de nuevo de su silla y antes de irse hacia la tarima, le dijo a Jake: -Recuerda irla traduciendo mientras la canto

Jake le dijo sonriendo: -Seguro, dalo por hecho

-Gracias, le contestó Callie y se fue caminando hacia la tarima

**Tú mirada en mí – Ha-ash**

_Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera,_

_Lo quiera o no lo quiera, _

_No tengo otra manera._

_Hasta ahora hemos sido amigas_

_Y eso me bastaba, yo no buscaba más…_

_Dime qué hiciste, dime qué cambió dentro de mí_

_Para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo_

_La que me convenció _

_Que eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar_

_La voz que en mi dormía_

_La fe que me abrigaba en tú mirar_

_Eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad_

_Amarte y no necesitar de nada_

_Tan solo tu mirada en mí_

_Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día_

_Entraste a mi vida, mi cómplice te hacías_

_No fue difícil encontrar la calma_

_Le hablaste a mi alma_

_Fue mía la verdad_

_Me asomo un momento _

_A ese universo que eres tú_

_Y siento que quisiera descubrir_

_Un poco más de ti_

_Eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar_

_La voz que en mi dormía_

_La fe que me abrigaba en tú mirar_

_Eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad_

_Amarte y no necesitar de nada_

_Tan solo tu mirada en mí_

_Eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar_

_La voz que en mi dormía_

_La fe que me abrigaba en tú mirar_

_Eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad_

_Amarte y no necesitar de nada_

_Tan solo tu mirada en mí_

_Tan solo tu mirada en mí_

Mientras Callie cantaba y Jake le iba traduciendo la canción a Arizona, ella se emocionó de tal manera que no pudo resistir el deseo de llorar, lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, la canción evocaba, tal como Callie le había dicho, aquél primer encuentro, era como una nueva confesión de lo que Callie había sentido cuando la vio parada enfrente con Sebastián.

Además, la canción decía en una de sus estrofas: _"Eres tú quien alimento mi libertad, amarte y no necesitar de nada, tan sólo tú mirada en mí…No fue difícil encontrar la calma, le hablaste a mi alma, fue mía la verdad…"_. En el momento en que Jake le tradujo esa parte, Arizona recordó emocionada aquellas hermosas palabras de Callie cuando le dijo: _"-Arizona, no necesito que mi mente recuerde todo para saber lo que quiero, lo que es y lo que será. Mi mente no recuerda todo, es verdad, pero mi piel te recuerda, más importante aún, mi alma te recuerda, te recordó en el mismo instante en que cruzaste esa puerta con Sebastián aquel día en mi habitación del hospital; te recuerda cada vez que nos besamos, que nos abrazamos o que hacemos el amor; te recuerda cada vez que veo tu propia alma reflejada en tu mirada a través de esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules que yo adoro; te recuerda cada vez que me muestras tus hoyuelos al sonreír y te recuerda cuando te emocionas de tal forma que tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, justo como ahora."_

Sí, era cierto, a pesar del accidente, a pesar de la amnesia, el alma de Callie la reconoció y eso era algo impresionante y maravilloso, algo que de alguna forma cambiaría para siempre la forma de pensar de Arizona…

Y tal como ocurrió aquella vez, ella sintió, mientras evocaba esos bellos recuerdos, escuchando a Callie cantar mientras se veían directamente a los ojos con una dulce mirada, ese dolorcito en medio de su pecho, ese dolorcito que sentía cada vez que el inmenso amor que sentía por su Calliope crecía aún más dentro de su alma. En ese momento Arizona se preguntó a sí misma ¿Acaso el amor tiene límites?... por la forma en que seguía creciendo dentro de ella, parece que no, la conclusión se estaba haciendo día a día más que obvia: el amor no tiene límites…

Cuando la canción finalizó, entre aplausos y vítores de todos los presentes, Callie dio las gracias de nuevo, pero su atención y su mirada estaban enfocadas en la mirada de una sola persona, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Callie corrió hacia la mesa y abrazó a Arizona con todas sus fuerzas, fue en ese momento cuando Arizona se percató que Callie había experimentado las mismas emociones que ella había experimentado mientras cantaba esa hermosa canción, y en ese momento ella entendió que no sólo el amor no tiene límites, tampoco había límites cuando la conexión entre dos seres humanos se hace tan fuerte que son capaces de sentir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

En medio de ese abrazo Callie le susurró al oído a Arizona:

-Te amo mi pichirruchi, mientras cantaba la canción me di cuenta que en estos pocos meses hemos construido tantos recuerdos juntas, y me emocioné al evocar cada uno de ellos.

Casi sin sorprenderse, Arizona le contestó echando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos pero sin soltar el abrazo:

-Yo también te amo, con toda mi alma y me pasó exactamente lo mismo, además que hiciste que me doliera el pecho de nuevo.

Callie sonrió y le contestó: -Entonces somos dos.

Arizona se echó a reír y luego mirando de reojo a sus costados notando que muchas personas las estaban mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios, le dijo a Callie con picardía:

-Creo que después de tus canciones, estamos dando otro espectáculo.

Callie miró de reojo a su alrededor y le dijo con un tono igualmente pícaro:

-No importa, deja que no vean, así aprenden lo que el amor es

-¿Ese que no tiene límites?, preguntó Arizona

-Exactamente. Lo mismo pensé yo, le dijo Callie manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual

-Especialmente cuando sus almas están tan cerca que casi se funden, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

Callie volvió a colocar su cabeza junto a la de Arizona y le susurró al oído en un tono sexy que de nuevo la derritió: -Creo que ya es hora de irnos, quiero fundir mi alma con la tuya y quiero fundir mi cuerpo con el tuyo, pero en posición horizontal

Arizona soltó una carcajada y le susurró a Callie en el oído: -Que casualidad, yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo

Callie se echó hacia atrás de nuevo y exclamó: -¡Casualidad! ¿tú crees?

-Tienes razón mi amor, las casualidades no existen, le dijo Arizona separándose y tomando la mano de Callie para caminar juntas de nuevo hacia la mesa. Cuando llegaron a ella, Addison le dijo sonriendo:

-Después de haber presenciado lo que acabo de ver, no me queda ninguna duda, ustedes dos están hechas la una para la otra

Arizona, recordando a Teddy, le dijo a Addison riendo:

-Eso mismo no han dicho

Los cuatro amigos compartieron una ronda más de tragos y luego salieron del local, cuando Jake, estacionó su automóvil frente a la casa de Callie, Addison también se bajó del vehículo para despedirse de sus amigas, primero abrazó a Arizona y luego a Callie, a ella le dijo en el oído:

-Amiga, estoy muy feliz por ti, creo que finalmente encontraste al amor de tú vida, te costó pero lo encontraste.

Sin soltar el abrazo, Callie miró a Addison a los ojos y le dijo:

-Sí Gracias amiga, así es, lo encontré.

-¿Y no lo vas a dejar escapar cuando recuerdes?, ¿verdad?

Callie se extrañó, ella no recordaba haberle contado esa parta a Addison, y no lo hizo por falta de confianza hacia ella, sino que no lo mencionó para no incomodar a Arizona. Addison se percató de la mirada interrogante de Callie y le dijo:

-Arizona me contó

Callie asintió y entonces le contestó a Addison: -No amiga, no lo voy a dejar escapar por nada de este mundo

-Perfecto, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar, le dijo Addison sonriendo

Luego Addison entró al automóvil de nuevo y mientras se comenzaban a alejar, Callie y Arizona les dijeron adiós haciendo un ademan con las manos. Una vez que el automóvil se perdió de vista, ambas tomadas de la mano entraron a la casa.

En el mismo instante en que cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, Callie riendo tomó en sus brazos a Arizona y la cargó, ella un tanto sorprendida por el rápido movimiento de Callie se sonrió, pero su sonrisa quedó atrapada en los labios de Callie, que mientras caminaba con ella cargada hacia la habitación, comenzó a besarla de forma intermitente, simplemente unía sus labios para acariciar los de Arizona y besarlos a la ligera sin profundizar el beso.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Callie con delicadeza bajó a Arizona para que se sostuviera en pie, luego de quitarse su collar, Callie envolvió a Arizona entre sus brazos.

Un escalofrió de pasión recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Arizona sintió los labios de Callie rosando con caricias y besos todo su cuello. Arizona cerró los ojos y ladeo su cabeza un poco para darle más cabida a las excitantes caricias con las que Callie estaba empezando a enloquecerla. Un gemido brotó de su boca abierta, cuando Callie le susurró al oído en su tono sensual mientras deslizaba hacia abajo el cierre del vestido en la espalda de Arizona: -Me encanta como te ves en ese vestido, pero desde que te vi sólo anhelaba verte sin él. ¡Por Dios! Arizona, no sé qué has hecho conmigo, pero te amo, te amo tanto y te deseo, te deseo mi amor…todo el tiempo

Mientras su vestido caía a sus pies, Arizona percibió como esas palabras provocaron un nuevo estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo; sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, ella le dijo jadeando: -Yo también mi amor, quiero tenerte así, conmigo…todo el tiempo, te amo, te amo, te amo

Callie hizo una pausa en sus caricias, necesitaba ver a Arizona a los ojos, ver sus hermosos ojos azules brillando para ella, aunque fuera sólo por dos segundos, luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia sus labios que atrapó en su beso profundo mientras que usaba sus dos manos para desabrochar el sujetador de Arizona en su espalda. Sin dejar de besarla, Callie se quitó su propio vestido y su sujetador, ambas gimieron en el mismo instante en que sus pechos desnudos se rozaron, mientras sentían como sus vaginas se inundaban apremiantes por el deseo que ya las consumía en llamas.

Sin dejar de besarse, ambas se acostaron en la cama, una al lado de la otra, querían hacerse el amor, pero no querían separar sus labios, así que ambas se quitaron sus bragas y comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse mutuamente llegando con sus manos cada una al clítoris de la otra. El inicio de esa caricia fue electrizante para ambas y entre besos, gemidos, caricias, y miradas compartidas llenas de amor y de pasión, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un clímax simultáneo y arrollador desbordó sus cuerpos, sus sentidos y sus sentimientos.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, se besaron profunda y tiernamente y mientras lo hacían Callie sintió la inmensa necesidad de envolver todo el cuerpo de Arizona en un tierno abrazo, por ello rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para posicionarla justo encima de ella. Arizona recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Callie, mientras ella la abrazaba con todo su cuerpo y la besaba tiernamente en la frente. Arizona suspiró, no existía ningún lugar en el mundo donde se sintiera más amada, más protegida, más adorada, más segura que envuelta en el círculo cálido formado por los brazos de Callie.

Arizona cerró los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar, de evadir esos demonios que la agobiaban cuando se sentía tan increíblemente conectada al alma de la mujer que amaba con locura, Arizona pensó para sí misma: "No quiero perderte, no puedo perderte". Sin darse cuenta una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero se contuvo, necesitaba tratar de no pensar en eso, sin embargo, toda la fuerza que quiso imprimirse a sí misma se derrumbó cuando escuchó a Callie decirle, como sí ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos:

-Mi amor, tú no vas a perderme, aquí estoy, aquí estaré

Esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para que Arizona, a pesar de haber luchado contra las lágrimas rompiera en llanto sin poderse controlar. Callie la abrazó aún más fuerte y besándole la frente, le decía:

-No llores, mi amor, no llores, tú eres el amor de mi vida, siempre, siempre estaremos juntas, siempre mi amor, no llores

Entonces Arizona sollozando, lo dijo en voz alta:

-No quiero perderte, no puedo perderte

Buscando sus labios en medio de sus lágrimas, Callie bajó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de Arizona para besarla con ternura, pero nada, nada de lo que hacía Callie lograba disminuir el llanto ni la tristeza que se apoderó de Arizona. Desesperada y llorando también, sosteniéndola en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a cantarle a capela, la canción que le había dedicado sólo unas horas antes:

_Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera,_

_Lo quiera o no lo quiera, _

_No tengo otra manera._

_Hasta ahora hemos sido amigas_

_Y eso me bastaba, yo no buscaba más…_

_Dime qué hiciste, dime qué cambió dentro de mí_

_Para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo_

_La que me convenció…_

Eso logró que Arizona dejara de llorar, así que Callie continuó:

…_Que eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar_

_La voz que en mi dormía_

_La fe que me abrigaba en tú mirar_

_Eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad_

_Amarte y no necesitar de nada_

_Tan solo tu mirada en mí…_

Arizona levantó la cabeza y puso la barbilla encima del pecho de Callie, asomando una pequeña sonrisa que Callie le devolvió. Al mismo tiempo que apretaba su abrazo un poco más, Callie se animó a seguir cantando, ¡increíble, estaba funcionando!:

…_Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día_

_Entraste a mi vida, mi cómplice te hacías_

_No fue difícil encontrar la calma_

_Le hablaste a mi alma_

_Fue mía la verdad_

_Me asomo un momento _

_A ese universo que eres tú_

_Y siento que quisiera descubrir_

_Un poco más de ti_

_Eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar_

_La voz que en mi dormía_

_La fe que me abrigaba en tú mirar_

_Eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad_

_Amarte y no necesitar de nada_

_Tan solo tu mirada en mí…_

Callie sonriendo, dejó de cantar para besar a Arizona de nuevo, cuando el beso finalizó, ella le dijo sonriendo:

-Te amo Calliope

Mientras pellizcaba levemente, una sola vez, los costados de Arizona para hacerle cosquillas y aumentar su risa, Callie le dijo:

-Yo también te amo, mi pichirruchi

Arizona se echó a reír y retorció levemente su cuerpo en respuesta al estímulo provocado por Callie cuando le hizo cosquillas, aun sonriendo le dijo:

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió que podías animarme cantando?

Callie sonrió y le dijo con picardía:

-Estás acostada encima de mí, por un momento me imaginé que eras mi bebé, así que decidí arrullarte, como hubiera hecho con un bebé que estuviera llorando sobre mi pecho.

Arizona rió de nuevo:

-¿O sea, que por un momento me convertí en tu hija?

-Sí, en mi bebé.

Arizona se metió el dedo pulgar en la boca para chupárselo e imitando un balbuceo de bebé, dijo sonriendo:

-Gracias…mami

Callie soltó una carcajada que enseguida se le contagió a Arizona. Cuando la risa amainó, Arizona buscó los labios de Callie y se besaron. Luego, Arizona recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Callie otra vez y se quedaron un rato en silencio. Arizona suspiró y sonrió, los demonios, por ahora, se habían alejado, los alejó el hermoso canto de cierta hermosa mujer que le estaba sirviendo de colchón en ese momento.

Unos minutos después, Callie dijo: -¿Arizona?

Sin levantar la cabeza, ella contesto: -Sí

-¿Me permites que te cuente una historia?

-¿Primero me arrullas con tu canto y ahora me vas a contar un cuento?

Callie se echó a reír y le dijo: -No exactamente, es una anécdota, algo que viví antes de entrar a la escuela de medicina, lo recordé hace poco, fue algo que me dejó una enseñanza y me gustaría compartirlo contigo…

Arizona se entusiasmó, cruzó sus dos manos encima del hombro de Callie y colocó encima su barbilla para escucharla: -Cuéntame

Callie comenzó a relatar su anécdota:

-Hace unos años yo tuve un perrito de mascota, era un Beagle y lo llamé Snoopy

-¡Snoopy!, ¿cómo el perro de Charlie Brown?

-Exacto, que también es un Beagle, por cierto

-Sí lo sé, en alguna parle lo leí que Snoopy es un Beagle.

-Bueno, te cuento: Tuve a Snoopy desde que era un cachorrito, era hermoso, travieso, muy juguetón. Yo fui a acompañar a un amigo que iba a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para irse de camping. En el centro comercial había una tienda de mascotas y mi amigo vio algo en la vidriera que le llamó la atención, así que el entró a la tienda y yo lo seguí. Mientras mi amigo preguntaba por lo que le interesaba, yo me acerqué a una jaulita donde había un cachorrito. Cuando el cachorrito me vio cerca de su jaula, se emocionó y lloriqueando comenzó a mover el rabito...

…-Yo le pedí permiso al encargado para cargarlo y cuando me lo concedieron lo tomé en mis brazos y lo cargué. Fue amor a primera vista, de parte y parte, yo comencé a hablarle chiquitico y él sin que yo me lo esperara me besó, me pasó su pequeña lengua por mi mejilla, y eso fue suficiente para derretirme. Mi amigo no compró nada en la tienda, pero yo salí con mi perrito en brazos...

…-Jugábamos juntos todas las tardes cuando regresaba de la escuela, nos divertíamos un mundo, como te dije, el era juguetón, muy, muy travieso y muy comelón, se llevaba a la boca cuanta porquería encontraba por ahí, así que yo era muy cuidadosa con eso, pero cuando cumplió 4 años, tuvimos una fiesta en mi casa y alguien dejó en el suelo una vaso con whiskey, que Snoopy no despreció. Se tomó sólo unos sorbos porque afortunadamente yo me di cuenta a tiempo y le quité el vaso…

…Cuando terminó la fiesta, me llevé un susto de muerte, Snoopy comenzó a convulsionar, botaba saliva por la boca y todo su cuerpo se tensó, temblando sin control. Finalmente la convulsión cedió, yo lo abracé y esa noche durmió en mi cama conmigo. Yo se lo atribuí al whiskey, pero aún así, al día siguiente lo llevé al veterinario, quien después de examinarlo, me dijo que el whiskey sólo había sido un detonante, que él creía que Snoopy sufría de epilepsia, así que le recetó una serie de medicamentos para frenar los ataques...

…-No obstante, los ataques continuaron y de hecho empeoraron, una vez, cada dos o tres semanas sufría un nuevo ataque y yo me moría del susto, pensando que podría morir en mis brazos en cualquiera de ellos. Decidí llevarlo a otro veterinario, quien le practicó exámenes más rigurosos, entre ellos un eco cardiaco. Fue a raíz de ese examen que el veterinario concluyó que Snoopy no sufría de epilepsia sino que padecía de una arritmia cardiaca y que los medicamentos que le estaba suministrando para evitar los supuestos ataques epilépticos estaban totalmente contraindicados en su caso, por eso Snoopy en lugar de mejorar había empeorado.

Arizona que estaba escuchando la historia de Callie con mucha atención, le dijo:

-Claro y ¿supongo que el veterinario te dijo que las convulsiones se producían cuando por efectos de la arritmia, no llegaba suficiente sangre para oxigenar el cerebro y allí ocurría la convulsión?, ¿cierto?

-Exactamente Dra. Robbins

-Continué Dra. Torres

-Debo acotar que para ese momento yo ni siquiera había comenzado a estudiar medicina, pero sí, ese fue el diagnóstico, le recetaron de por vida la ingesta de 10mg. diarios de Enalapril. Snoopy, mejoró notablemente, pero aún así le daban convulsiones cada cierto tiempo, cada tres o cuatro meses, y cada vez que ocurría yo me asustaba muchísimo, estaba convencida que en cualquiera de esos ataques mi querida mascota podría morir en mis brazos. Muchas veces cuando lo veía jugar o haciendo algunas de sus travesuras, yo sufría, pensando que en cualquier momento él podría morir, ese pensamiento me acosaba de cierta forma y poco a poco se fue instalando en mi mente…

…-Así llegaron a ser más los días que estaba preocupada por su enfermedad, que aquellos en los cuales lo disfrutaba mientras jugábamos o hacíamos locuras juntos. Pero un día que él estaba en el jardín persiguiendo una lagartija, tuve una especie de revelación. Una voz en mi interior me dijo: "Pensando que Snoopy puede morir en cualquier momento, no lo estás disfrutando, estas de algún modo sufriendo por su muerte todos los días y dejas de disfrutar ese día en que él está vivo, jugando, haciendo travesuras. Disfruta tu presente con tu mascota, cuando muera ya tendrás tiempo de llorar, pero no llores antes de tiempo por algo que ni siquiera sabes si va a pasar, que no sabes cuando va a ocurrir, disfruta a tu perrito cada día, juega con él, diviértete, hoy está vivo, hoy está bien"

-¡Wow!, dijo Arizona

Callie continuó: …-Cuando Snoopy tenía 14 años, un día dejó de comer y yo me dije "malo, malo", el siempre fue muy comelón, así que el hecho que dejara de comer era algo malo, lo llevé al veterinario y efectivamente, su riñones y su hígado habían dejado de funcionar, algo muy común en los perros cuando se hacen viejitos. Ese mismo día, le practicaron la eutanasia, cuando le aplicaron las inyecciones, su corazón fue lo último que dejó de funcionar. Yo lloré, por supuesto, había sido mi perro por 14 años, pero fue una tristeza agridulce, porque él vivió una vida feliz, cada día de su vida, y cada día lo disfruté sin pensar nunca más, luego de aquella revelación, en sufrir por su muerte. Mirando en retrospectiva, hubiera sido un desperdicio haber sufrido todos los días por algo que nunca pasó, el no murió como consecuencia de la arritmia cardiaca, murió de viejito, en mis brazos, 14 años después…

…-Ese perrito hermoso me dio una lección, una lección que en mi actual estado amnésico, se ha confirmado: hay que vivir un día a la vez, disfrutando lo que ese día nos ofrezca, no tiene sentido sufrir por lo pasará mañana, porque muchas veces lloramos o nos preocupamos por algo que posiblemente nunca sucederá y si sucede, quizás no sea tan malo como lo imaginamos en nuestra mente. Y en el caso de que sí, de que sea tan malo como lo imaginamos, igual estaríamos llorando o sufriendo antes de tiempo. Cuando las cosas malas suceden ya habrá tiempo para llorar, pero si hoy no ha sucedido, ¿por qué debemos anticipar ese sufrimiento?. No tiene sentido…

…-¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir Arizona?, ¿entiendes por qué te conté esa historia?.

Arizona se quedó callada, mirando los hermosos ojos brillantes de Callie, pensando en todo lo que ella había dicho, y fue sólo al final, cuando ella entendió por qué Callie le había relatado ese episodio de su vida.

Mientras Arizona permanecía aún callada, Callie agregó:

-Mi amor, yo sé que tú sufres todos los días pensando que cuando recupere la memoria, me vas a perder, lo veo en tú mirada, lo veo en tus lágrimas cuando tú sufrimiento se hace más evidente, estas sufriendo por algo que ni siquiera sabes si va a ocurrir tal como tú lo imaginas en tu mente, y mientras tanto, yo estoy aquí contigo, abrazándote, amándote más que nunca. Arizona, disfruta lo que tenemos hoy, aquí y ahora, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar mañana, yo te amo, tú me amas, por favor, mi vida, aleja esos demonios de tu mente, no lo sigas alimentando con tus lágrimas, tal vez ambas tengamos que llorar cuando yo recuerde lo que ocurrió, quizás, pero mientras tanto, por favor, disfrútame, vivamos este amor que cada día crece más en nuestros corazones, vivamos un día a la vez y disfrutemos lo que ese día tenga que ofrecernos, por favor…

Todo lo que acababa de decir Callie fue una revelación para Arizona, Callie tenía razón, aunque pasara lo peor, ella estaba sufriendo antes de tiempo, dejando de disfrutar lo que tenía justo al frente: el amor de su vida, y si acaso las promesas de Callie fueran ciertas, si ella no la dejaba cuando recordara lo que ocurrió, entonces todas esas lágrimas habrían sido un absoluto desperdicio, Callie tenía razón, así que animada por sus sabias palabras, Arizona le dijo:

-Tienes razón mi amor, te prometo que no voy a pensar más en eso, Snoopy y tú acaban de matar a esos demonios, voy a disfrutar de ti y de nuestro amor cada día, un día a la vez, te amo, cada día te amo más mi cielo, te amo…

Con una sonrisa impactante, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho más cada día

Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos, esos hoyuelos que derretían a Callie, ella busco los labios de Arizona para acariciarlos con sus propios labios, para luego besarla y transmitirle con ese beso el inmenso, el indestructible amor que sentía por ella.

_Esta historia continuara…_

* * *

**Pido disculpas porque sé que muchas personas se quedaron esperando por el capítulo 24 la semana pasada, me fue imposible publicarlo a tiempo, pero como verán lo compensé de alguna forma, aquí están unidos en uno solo, todo el capítulo 24 y una gran parte de lo que sería el 25. Aspiro que lo hayan disfrutado y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**En vista de que aún debo escribir el siguiente, es decir, el 26, que también es bastante largo, lo publicaré el próximo miércoles 26-09-2012 y el Capítulo 21 de "Little Earthquakes", cuya traducción aún está en proceso, lo publicaré en el transcurso del día jueves 27-09-2012.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo – 25 – ****Hay milagros**

Una sonrisa, una hermosa y radiante sonrisa con hoyuelos incorporados, era lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Arizona cuando abrió sus ojos esa mañana con su cabeza sobre el hombro y envuelta en el cálido abrazo de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma. No había despertar más alegre que ese, mucho más cuando percibía ese profundo sentimiento de ternura que le inspiraba Callie al verla profundamente dormida. Sin ánimo de despertarla, Arizona posó sus labios delicadamente sobre su pecho varias veces para besarla con dulzura.

Arizona se fijó en el reloj de la mesa de noche de Callie, era aún muy temprano, las 6:00 am, sin embargo, ya casi estaba amaneciendo. Era una buena hora para salir a trotar un rato por la playa, así que con mucho cuidado levantó el brazo de Callie que la abrazaba y se paró de la cama, se fue al baño para asearse y se vistió con una franela, una chaqueta, un pantalón de algodón y zapatos deportivos. Una vez que estuvo lista para salir, se sentó en la cama y bajó su rostro hacia la mejilla de Callie para darle un beso.

En ese momento Callie despertó a medias y con cara de sueño le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi pichirruchi ¿por qué estas vestida?, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 6:15 a.m., mi amor, quiero salir a trotar un rato por la playa, cuando regrese puedo preparar el desayuno ¿está bien?

Callie bostezando le preguntó: -¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Por la cara de sueño que tenía, Arizona pensó que a Callie le gustaría quedarse a dormir un rato más, pero le encantó que ella estuviera dispuesta a sacrificar su sueño para acompañarla, así que le contestó:

-No es necesario mi cielo, sí quieres dormir un rato más, además serán sólo quince o veinte minutos, a lo sumo

Espabilándose un poco, Callie le dijo: -Entre quedarme dormida sin ti en la cama y salir a trotar contigo, prefiero la segunda opción. Si quieres te adelantas, yo te alcanzo en cuanto me arregle

Arizona sonriendo y dándole otro beso en la mejilla a Callie, le dijo: -Aunque suene un poco egoísta, yo también prefiero la segunda opción, no voy a alejarme mucho para que puedas alcanzarme.

-Ok, le dijo Callie dándole otro beso en la mejilla

Arizona sonrió ante el tierno beso y luego se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir miró a Callie y le dijo:

-Te amo, no demores ¿sí?

Callie que ya se había parado de la cama y tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta del baño para abrirla, le dijo sonriendo:

-Yo también te amo mi pichirruchi, y tranquila en unos minutos te alcanzo, ¿hacia dónde vas a correr, a la derecha o a la izquierda?

-A la derecha

-Ok, dijo Callie entrando al baño

Diez minutos después ya Callie estaba lista para ir en busca de Arizona, ella también se abrigó con ropa deportiva, justo al abrir la puerta de vidrio trasera de la casa que daba hacia la playa, inspiró el aire y la brisa marina y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Arizona, la divisó a unos cuantos metros. Arizona volteó su cabeza como había hecho un par de veces antes para verificar si Callie ya había salido, cuando la vio a lo lejos corriendo hacia ella sonrió y giró su cuerpo para comenzar a correr en su dirección.

Cuando ambas se encontraron, se abrazaron, se dieron un breve beso en la boca y luego juntas, una al lado de la otra comenzaron a trotar por la orilla de la playa. Mientras lo hacían no hablaban para mantener su respiración al ritmo del trote, pero por momentos cruzaban sus miradas y sonreían.

Arizona se sentía en el cielo, disfrutar del amanecer, de la brisa marina, del sonido de las olas rompiendo tan cerca en esa hermosa playa, trotando al lado de Callie, era casi como hacer realidad un sueño que recién descubría que tenía, eso era su Calliope para ella: su hacedora de sueños, su hermosa, radiante, sexy y ardiente hacedora de sueños…

Después de haber estado trotando unos veinte minutos, ambas hicieron una pausa para tomar agua en un recipiente especial para ello que Callie había preparado antes de salir de la casa, fue en ese momento cuando Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Mi amor, esto es hermoso, tú eres hermosa, te lo dije el otro día y lo repito hoy de nuevo, yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si pudiera vivir en un lugar como este… contigo, siempre contigo, porque no puedo negar que lo que me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo, más allá de dónde nos encontremos, eres tú, siempre tú

Callie sonrió y atrapó a Arizona en un abrazo apretado, luego le dijo:

-Mi pichirruchi ¿puedes decirme como haces para leer mis pensamientos?. No sé sí impresionarme ¿o qué?, pero estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo

Arizona se echó a reír: -Las grandes mentes…

-Mi amor, tú y yo sabemos que esto es algo que trasciende la mente, es algo que va mucho más allá, creo que es una cuestión de almas, y sí, ya sé que no recuerdo toda mi vida, pero estoy segura que nunca me había conectado con ningún ser humano como estoy conectada contigo, es algo casi mágico ¿no te parece?

-Sí mi cielo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es algo casi mágico y yo que sí recuerdo toda mi vida, lo puedo afirmar, yo nunca me había entregado a alguien en cuerpo y alma como lo he hecho contigo, ni siquiera con mi hermano Tim. Él y yo siempre estuvimos conectados de alguna forma, aún siento que lo estamos aunque él ya no esté, pero contigo hay algo diferente que no sé cómo explicar…

-Es posible que la conexión física ayude a que sea diferente ¿no crees?

-Sí, es posible, pero siento que hay algo más, aún no lo puedo definir con palabras pero sé, siento que hay algo más

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo tampoco puedo definirlo con palabras, no todavía, pero esto es algo mágico, es casi como un milagro

Arizona sonriendo acercó sus labios a los de Callie y antes de besarla le dijo:

-Sí mi cielo, un milagro que hacemos realidad juntas cada día, todos los días…

**Hay Milagros - Shaila Durcal**

Cuando el beso concluyó, Callie con una sonrisa pícara reflejada en su rostro y los ojos brillantes, le dijo a Arizona:

-Me encantan los milagros y… ¿qué tal si seguimos obrando milagros en nuestra habitación… o mejor aún en una bañera llena de espuma?

Arizona le regaló una sonrisa a Callie, llena de picardía, luego con ánimos de bromear con ella, la empujó un poco y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa, diciéndole:

-Siempre y cuando me alcances

Arizona echó a correr con todas sus ganas, Callie se echó a reír y le dio algo de ventaja a Arizona, sabía que la iba a alcanzar, por algo sus piernas eran más largas que las de ella y en consecuencia, sus zancadas eran más largas. Una vez que Arizona se alejó unos metros, Callie echó a correr para perseguir a Arizona, y le gritó:

-Por más que corras sabes que te voy a alcanzar

Arizona sin voltearse y aún corriendo le dijo:

-Deja las amenazas Calliope, alcánzame… si puedes

Callie aceleró su paso y en pocos segundos la alcanzó, Arizona riendo trató de hacer un movimiento evasivo en la arena, pero de nada le sirvió, Callie la alcanzó, la tomó por los hombros y ambas riendo a carcajadas se dejaron caer en la arena, respirando con fuerza. Callie se posó de lado pero con la mitad de su cuerpo encima del de Arizona. Cuando la respiración de ambas se estabilizó, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-No vas a lograr escapar de mí nunca y ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?, le preguntó Arizona riendo

Justo antes de atrapar los labios de Arizona en un beso profundo, Callie le contestó:

-Porque robé tu corazón

Ambas comenzaron a besarse, y mientras Arizona sentía la calidez y el sabor único de Callie en su boca, pensó que eso que había dicho Callie era totalmente cierto, su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo eran de Callie, y ella estaba dispuesta a que así fuera toda la vida, todas las vidas… para siempre.

Después de juguetear entre ellas un rato acostadas en la arena, Callie se levantó, se sacudió y le ofreció sus manos a Arizona para ayudarla a levantarse. En el mismo momento en que Arizona se puso de pie, Callie la levantó en sus brazos, tal como había hecho la noche anterior y riendo divertidas, entraron a la casa, una vez adentro, Callie las condujo hasta el baño, soltó a Arizona quien se puso de pie y preparó la bañera para compartir un baño de burbujas.

Ambas se desvistieron y se miraron mutuamente sus cuerpos desnudos con deseo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus vaginas se humedecieron, ese sería el preámbulo de un excitante y alucinante baño de burbujas.

Arizona entró primero se sentó recostando su espalda en una de las paredes de la bañera, ella abrió las piernas para permitir que Callie se colocara delante de ella. Ambas cerraron los ojos por un momento, para deleitarse con la exquisita sensación provocada por el roce de sus cuerpos mojados y desnudos dentro del agua que tenía un aroma exquisito, una mezcla de aromas que evocaba el océano, el coco y la vainilla.

Arizona comenzó a besar y acariciar con sus labios el cuello de Callie quien al sentir las excitantes caricias cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo la boca dejó escapar un gemido que evidenciaba el ardor de la pasión y el deseo que ya comenzaban a consumirla, mientras tanto ella comenzó a acariciar con su mano la parte interna del muslo desnudo de Arizona, acercándose pero sin tocarla a su centro de placer que también estaba ardiendo de deseo, esa caricia provocó un gemido gutural que excitó aún más a Callie.

Ese gemido aumentó en intensidad y volumen cuando Callie sintió como Arizona, introdujo dos dedos en su abertura y comenzó a efectuar rítmicos movimientos hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Entre gemidos y jadeos Callie se las arregló para decirle a Arizona:

-Te amo, te amo, te amo

Al escuchar esas palabras y sentir los dedos de Callie imitando sus movimientos dentro de su propia vagina, la excitación de Arizona alcanzó una nueva cota de placer, y fue en ese momento cuando ella le dijo jadeando y gimiendo:

-Yo también te amo mi cielo, con toda mi alma, te amo

Sólo unos minutos después ambas alcanzaron un ardiente clímax que las dejó sin fuerzas, con la respiración entrecortada y casi sin aliento. Una vez que lo recuperaron, Callie ladeó su cabeza y buscó los labios de Arizona para fundirlos en un beso cálido y lleno de amor.

Luego Callie cerró los ojos y ladeando un poco su cuerpo, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Arizona, quien comenzó a besar amorosamente su frente.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Creo que el milagro que hacemos realidad cada día, no es algo físico, lo que acabamos de compartir justo ahora como muchas otras veces antes, es divino, excitante, exquisito pero es una forma más de expresar nuestro amor a través de nuestros cuerpos, pero el verdadero milagro va mucho más allá, el milagro es el inmenso amor que sentimos una por la otra, el milagro es la inmensa necesidad de permanecer juntas, abrazadas como ahora aún después que nuestros cuerpos se han satisfecho, ese el milagro ¿verdad mi pichirruchi?

Arizona sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego contestarle:

-Sí mi vida, ese es el verdadero milagro, que ahora, abrazadas una a la otra sintiendo esa inmensa necesidad de estar juntas seguimos haciendo el amor, cuando dos personas sólo tienen sexo, el acto acaba cuando el cuerpo queda satisfecho, pero cuando dos personas hacen el amor, la satisfacción sexual no es un fin en sí mismo, la verdadera satisfacción, el verdadero gozo es lo que sentimos muy dentro de nosotros, ese el milagro, el milagro del amor verdadero.

-Somos un par de afortunadas, Addison tiene razón, finalmente encontré el amor de mi vida

Arizona sonrió y le preguntó a Callie:

-¿Addison te dijo eso?

-Sí, me dijo que estaba feliz por mí, porque finalmente yo había encontrado el amor de mi vida, y como que el cielo existe, sí, lo encontré, lo encontré ¡YAY!, ¡YUPIII!, ¡YIIIIJAAAA!

Arizona soltó una carcajada al escuchar los vítores de Callie, luego dijo:

-Tú y tus payasadas…

-Ari, no te quejes, tú amas mis payasadas

Arizona sonriendo le dijo:

-Por supuesto que las amo, son parte de ti y yo amo todo de ti, todo

-Yo también, amo cada pedacito de Arizona, toda Arizona, toda mi pichirruchi

-¡YAY!, ¡YUPIII!, ¡YIIIIJAAAA!, exclamó Arizona

Ambas se comenzaron a reír de nuevo, luego se besaron.

Al finalizar el beso, Callie tomó el frasco de champú y ofreciéndoselo a Arizona en la mano, le preguntó:

-¿Me lavas el cabello?

Arizona tomó el frasco, vertió en sus manos un poco y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Callie para regar el champú por todo su cuero cabelludo quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se sentía extasiada sintiendo los dedos de Arizona acariciando su cabeza. Cuando pensó que estaba lista, Arizona le dijo:

-No abras los ojos para que no te entre Champú en los ojos, vamos a pararnos para enjuagarte ¿quieres?

-Sí, sí quiero

Ambas se pararon, Arizona abrió el chorro mientras apretó el botón para liberar el agua de la bañera, y con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Callie la condujo bajo el torrente de agua para aclarar usando sus dedos el champú de su cabeza. Una vez que estaba lista, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Tu turno

Arizona sonriendo se puso de espaldas a Callie y permitió dócilmente que Callie lavara su cabello, algo que a ella le encantaba, sentir los dedos de Callie acariciando su cuero cabelludo era una sensación única y maravillosa, tan maravillosa como todo lo que Callie hacía para ella.

Cuando estuvieron listas, ambas salieron de la ducha, tomaron unas toallas limpias del anaquel y se secaron, luego se vistieron usando unas franelillas y short y fueron hacía la cocina a preparar juntas el desayuno.

Ya sentadas en la mesa, mientras comían, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Creo que tenemos que empacar nuestras cosas para regresar a San Diego y tomar nuestro vuelo de regreso a Seattle ¿verdad?

-No, no todavía

-¿Cómo que no todavía?

-Se me ocurrió una idea para alargar un poquito más nuestra "tiny honey moon"

-Sí demasiado "tiny" para mi gusto, pero dime Callie ¿qué se te ocurrió?

-En lugar de viajar de regreso a San Diego, podemos entregar el automóvil alquilado en el aeropuerto de aquí y viajar a Seattle directamente, así alargamos unas horas más nuestra "tiny, tiny honey moon" ¿no te parece?

Arizona le estampó un enorme beso a Callie en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Calliope Torres, eres una genio. Cuando terminemos de desayunar podemos a entrar a internet para reservar el vuelo ¿de acuerdo?

Callie le devolvió el beso y entonces dijo:

-Arizona Robbins, eres una genio

Arizona se echó a reír: -Entonces somos definitivamente un par de genios

Callie aclaró: -Bellas genios

Arizona agregó: -Y calientes

-Y simpáticas, dijo Callie

-Y nos amamos, agregó Arizona riendo

Callie se le quedó mirando a Arizona mientras reía, y cuando ella notó la mirada de Callie, le preguntó:

-¿Qué?

Callie le respondió: -¡Por Dios! Arizona ¡Como te amo!, ¡Cuánto te amo!

Arizona sonriendo, le preguntó: -A ver dime ¿Cuánto me amas?, ¿mucho?

Como ya habían terminado de comer, Callie se paró de la mesa y tomó suavemente a Arizona por el brazo invitándola con un gesto a que la siguiera hacia afuera, a cielo abierto en la playa mientras le decía:

-Ven conmigo, te lo voy a mostrar

Arizona mientras caminaba con Callie y salía con ella hacia la playa luego de abrir la puerta de vidrio, intrigada le preguntó:

-¿Me lo vas a mostrar allá afuera?

-Sí, aquí afuera…, le dijo Callie cuando ambas estaban paradas sobre la arena, y agregó: -Anda, pregúntame de nuevo cuanto te amo

Aún más intrigada, Arizona obedeció y preguntó otra vez: -¿Cuánto me amas?

Callie juntó sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano dejando un espacio muy pequeño entre ambos y le dijo: -Así

Arizona, haciendo pucheros y con voz infantil le dijo quejándose: -Así, tan poquito

Callie sonrió y entonces le dijo mirando hacia el cielo manteniendo sus dedos como los había posicionado:

-Te amo así… pero para arriba

Arizona miró hacia arriba, hacia la inmensidad del cielo y entonces entendió lo que Callie quería decir, sonriendo, enternecida por la ocurrencia, se lanzó hacia ella cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y buscó sus labios para besarla, en medio del beso, Callie hizo una pequeña pausa y le dijo:

-¿Viste lo mucho que te amo?

Entre un beso y otro, Arizona, le respondió: -Sí mi amor (beso), te amo (beso), te amo (beso), te amo (beso largooooo y profundo).

Luego de esa larga secuencia de besos y palabras de amor, ambas entraron de nuevo a la casa, Callie buscó su celular para conectarse a internet y luego se sentó en el sofá apoyando la espalda en el apoya brazos y abriendo las piernas invitó a Arizona con un gesto para que se sentara delante de ella, en medio de sus piernas. Arizona lo hizo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Callie, mientras ella hacía la búsqueda en internet para reservar el vuelo hacia Seattle.

Una vez que la reservación estaba lista, Callie dijo:

-Quizás lo sabía antes pero no lo recuerdo, tu nombre: Arizona, ¿es por el estado o por el barco?

Arizona recordó su discurso al padre de Callie años atrás y de cierta forma se impresionó, pensando cuantas cosas habían pasado desde aquel día, sonriendo, ella le contestó a Callie:

-Es por el barco, el USS Arizona (BB-39), mi abuelo era oficial de la marina de los Estados Unidos y se encontraba sirviendo en ese barco, cuando ocurrió el bombardeo de Pearl Harbor, antes de morir, mi abuelo salvó a 19 hombres y mi padre me bautizó con ese nombre para honrar ese sacrificio.

-¡Wow!...tu abuelo fue un héroe, exclamó Callie, luego agregó: …-Y mi nombre ¿alguna vez te dije lo que significa mi nombre?, te lo pregunto porque yo no lo recuerdo, tú sabes, esta memoria mía esta medio loca

Arizona sonrió y dijo: -Tan loca como su dueña

Callie le devolvió la sonrisa: -Pues sí, tan loca como yo, entonces dime ¿sabes que significa Calliope?

Arizona contestó: -No, no lo sé, pero… podemos buscarlo en internet

Callie besó la cabeza de Arizona y dijo: -Ari, eres una genio

-Anda genio, búscalo en google

-Ok

Callie hizo la búsqueda usando su celular y luego exclamó: -¡Con razón!

-¿Con razón qué?, pregunto Arizona

Callie sonriendo le contestó: -"Calliope", significa música, en realidad es el nombre de una musa que según la mitología griega fue amante del dios Ares, el dios de la guerra. Callie se echó a reír, y luego dijo: …-Y ahora, sopotocientos años después, yo Calliope, soy la amante de una barco de guerra ¿puedes creerlo?

Arizona se echó a reír y le dijo: -Muy graciosa, luego, le quitó el teléfono a Callie y comenzó ella misma a leer lo que decía la página de internet, pero siguió navegando y encontró algo que le llamó la atención, abrió la pagina y se echo a reír otra vez

Callie al darse cuenta que Arizona se estaba riendo, le preguntó: -¿de qué te ríes Arizona?

Arizona le pasó el teléfono a Callie de nuevo diciéndole: -Léelo tú misma, pero en voz alta

Callie tomó el teléfono y con una expresión de asombro comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-_El T34 Calliope era una plataforma lanzacohetes montada sobre un tanque que fue usada por el ejército de los . durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dicho dispositivo se instalaba en la parte superior del carro de combate M4 Sherman y podía disparar una salva de 60 cohetes de calibre 11,6 cm (4,6 pulgadas) para hacer fuego de saturación sobre el objetivo…_

Arizona riendo le dijo a Callie, que tenía la boca abierta del asombro:

-¡HA! Y ahora ¿qué te parece? Un barco de guerra, el USS Arizona BB-39 y una plataforma lanzacohetes, el T34 Calliope

Callie saliendo de su asombro se echó a reír y dijo:

-Opino dos cosas

-¿Qué cosas?, le preguntó Arizona

-Primero que ahora podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres claves, para abreviar, digo, a ti puedo llamarte mi BB-39 y tú puedes llamarme T34

Arizona soltó una carcajada y preguntó: -¿Y la otra cosa que opinas, qué es T34?

Callie le respondió con un tono pícaro: -Que ambos, tanto el USS Arizona, como el T34 Calliope fueron concebidos para la guerra, pero ahora tú y yo…

Arizona la interrumpió y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo: -Hacemos el amor todos los días

-BB39, me quitaste las palabras de la boca

Arizona riendo le preguntó: -¿y qué quieres, qué te las devuelva T34?

Callie sonriendo le contestó: -No, siempre que me des un beso

Arizona se giró y le dijo antes de besarla: -Te amo T34

-Y yo a ti BB39

Ambas pasaron casi todo el día bromeando con sus nuevos apodos recién descubiertos, luego se marcharon al aeropuerto, entregaron el automóvil alquilado y tomaron su vuelo a las 8:30 p.m. rumbo a Seattle aterrizando unas dos horas y media después. Tomaron el taxi y llegaron al apartamento un poco antes de la medianoche.

Cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta, algo cansadas por el viaje, ambas se miraron a los ojos con una mirada pícara, fue Arizona la primera que le dijo a Callie mientras la abrazaba:

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que salimos por esa puerta hace un poco más de una semana, ¿verdad?

Callie tomando la pista y sonriendo contestó:

-Sí, salimos como compañeras de habitación y ahora entramos como novias, amándonos más que nunca

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que esa sería muy pronto _nuestra_ habitación otra vez?, preguntó Arizona señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Callie y que antes de todo el lio de África, ocupaban las dos

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, tú ganas y yo no voy a decir que perdí, porque estaría mintiendo descaradamente, ambas ganamos, ganamos un montón, te amo Arizona, te amo, le dijo Callie

Antes de besarla, Arizona le dijo:

-Y yo a ti mi cielo, te amo con toda mi alma…

Era cierto muchas cosas habían cambiado en sólo una semana y otras estaban a punto de cambiar… muy pronto…

_Esta historia continuará…_ (la semana que viene)

* * *

**Y como decimos en Venezuela coloquialmente: "Ahí les dejo, ese trompo en la uña"…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior: **

_Ambas pasaron casi todo el día bromeando con sus nuevos apodos recién descubiertos, luego se marcharon al aeropuerto, entregaron el automóvil alquilado y tomaron su vuelo a las 8:30 p.m. rumbo a Seattle aterrizando unas dos horas y media después. Tomaron el taxi y llegaron al apartamento un poco antes de la medianoche._

_Cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta, algo cansadas por el viaje, ambas se miraron a los ojos con una mirada pícara, fue Arizona la primera que le dijo a Callie mientras la abrazaba:_

_-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que salimos por esa puerta hace un poco más de una semana, ¿verdad?_

_Callie tomando la pista y sonriendo contestó:_

_-Sí, salimos como compañeras de habitación y ahora entramos como novias, amándonos más que nunca_

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije que esa sería muy pronto nuestra habitación otra vez?, preguntó Arizona señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Callie y que antes de todo el lio de África, ocupaban las dos_

_-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, tú ganas y yo no voy a decir que perdí, porque estaría mintiendo descaradamente, ambas ganamos, ganamos un montón, te amo Arizona, te amo, le dijo Callie_

_Antes de besarla, Arizona le dijo:_

_-Y yo a ti mi cielo, te amo con toda mi alma…_

_Era cierto muchas cosas habían cambiado en sólo una semana y otras estaban a punto de cambiar… muy pronto…_

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo – 26 - ****Noche de rumba y salsa**

Al día siguiente Arizona, como ya era usual, fue la primera que despertó y como ya también era usual, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, no sólo por despertar en brazos de Callie sino porque estaba despertando en su habitación del apartamento, esa misma habitación que habían compartido cuando vivían juntas hasta que se atravesara la beca y el viaje a África. Ambas habían tenido que recorrer un largo camino para que eso sucediera, su regreso de África, el accidente que dejó a Callie sin memoria, el tiempo de Callie hospitalizada, su mudanza a ese apartamento en calidad de compañeras de habitación, todo lo que se compenetraron en ese mes que habían compartido ese mismo techo sin hacer el amor y finalmente todo lo que había pasado a raíz de su viaje a San Diego por el accidente de su padre.

Pero ahora, estaba allí envuelta en los brazos de la mujer que amaba en esa habitación de donde nunca ha debido salir, bueno aunque tal vez sí, porque con todo lo que había pasado ambas lograron un vínculo que no tenían antes, independientemente de lo que ocurriera cuando Callie recordara todo, había un hecho cierto: Arizona finalmente se entregó en cuerpo y alma a otro ser humano, se abrió a otro ser humano y eso es algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría, pasara lo que pasara, porque eso le había permitido conocer una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes en toda su vida. Y tal como Callie le había pedido, ella estaba dispuesta a vivir esa felicidad un día a la vez, sí, aún temía perderla, pero no estaba dispuesta a que ese temor le siguiera nublando esa felicidad del aquí y del ahora. Este era el tiempo de reír, de amar, de disfrutar a su Calliope sin más miedos, sin más lágrimas, ella quizás vendrían después, el tiempo de llorar… el adiós, pero no iba a anticiparse más a eso, viviría su felicidad con Callie aquí y ahora.

Un poco sorprendida de sí misma y de sus nuevas intensiones, Arizona sintió hambre, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermosa, sexy y bella durmiente, se paró de la cama y se fue al baño para ducharse, lista para comenzar un nuevo día, al día siguiente tendría que retomar sus actividades en el hospital, pero hoy estaba más que lista para compartir con Callie su primer día en su apartamento, ya no como compañeras de habitación sino como novias, eran novias de nuevo viviendo en su apartamento, era casi como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque había pasado de todo.

Un rato después, Callie entró a la cocina, Arizona, quien estaba parada frente al mesón picando unos tomates, levantó la vista y sonriendo le dijo:

-¡Hey!

-Buenos días mi pichirruchi

-Buenos días mi amor, dime ¿tienes hambre?, estoy preparando un revoltillo con huevos, tomate y perejil, con la receta que tú me enseñaste

Callie se tocó el estómago con la mano y dijo: -Pues sí, tengo hambre, luego se colocó detrás de Arizona, pasó los brazos por su cintura y colocando la barbilla en su hombro, le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Sí tú quieres

Callie aspiró el exquisito aroma floral del cabello de Arizona y se le olvidó el hambre, los tomates y el perejil, con su mano llevó el cabello de ella hacía el hombro para dejar al descubierto su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

Arizona se estremeció ante las caricias, y dejando momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo, cerró los ojos y acercó el cuello a los labios de Callie, en pocos segundos, ambas comenzaron a excitarse y fue entonces cuando Arizona, haciendo acopio de una pizca de autocontrol, le dijo a Callie:

-Si sigues haciendo eso, no te puedo garantizar que termine de hacer el desayuno, ¿no me acabas de decir que tenías hambre?

Sin dejar de acariciarla con sus labios, Callie sonrió y le contestó:

-Sí, te dije que tenía hambre, pero no te dije de qué…

En medio de un gemido, Arizona sonrió, Callie ya había logrado excitarla, y por el deseo que desató con sus caricias y la humedad que sintió en su vagina, tal parece que el desayuno iba a tener que esperar.

Callie con sus brazos giró a Arizona para mirarla a los ojos, luego atrapo su boca para besarla ardiente y profundamente, cuando el beso acabó, Callie apartó las cosas del mesón, levantó a Arizona y la sentó en él, de tal forma que a la altura de sus ojos quedaron justo los hermosos pechos de Arizona, Callie miró hacia arriba con malicia y fue entonces cuando Arizona, visiblemente excitada le preguntó a Callie:

-¿Qué, piensas hacerme el amor justo aquí, al lado de los tomates y el perejil con los que estaba preparando nuestro desayuno, me vas a desayunar a mí, aquí?

Mientras Callie comenzó con su boca a besar el pecho de Arizona, a través de su franela, le dijo:

-No, solo estoy tomando un aperitivo, además me encanta este punto de vista, en estos momentos eres más alta que yo, y me fascina lo que tengo justo al frente.

Arizona no contestó, no pudo, porque Callie le retiró la franela hacía arriba y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones con su lengua, así que echando la cabeza hacía atrás soltó un gemido, mientras comenzaba a experimentar el placer y sentía como su vagina se inundaba más y más con cada caricia de Callie.

Luego Callie tomó por la cintura a Arizona, la bajó del mesón y la cargó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, una vez allí depositó a Arizona en la cama, quien tenía los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, vidriosos por la excitación evidente, excitación que se incrementó aun más cuando vio a Callie desnudarse frente a ella con movimientos visiblemente sensuales. Ella nunca se cansaría de admirar ese cuerpo color caramelo tan exuberante, tan excitante.

Con la garganta seca, Arizona sintió los labios de Callie acariciando y besando su cuello, mientras que le comenzó a susurrar al oído palabras en español, esa combinación era explosiva, no había forma de no excitarse con algo así, por ello, sin darse cuenta siquiera, Arizona comenzó a mover sus caderas, buscando de forma inconsciente ese contacto que la llevaría a ese pequeño mundo de placer que pertenecía solo a ella y la mujer que amaba con locura.

Después que Callie recorriera con los labios, su cuello, sus senos, sus pezones, su estómago, finalmente llegó a su destino, colocó la cabeza justo en frente de la vagina de Arizona, levantó sus piernas sobre los hombros y comenzó a acariciar sus pliegues hinchados bordeando sin tocar el clítoris erecto de Arizona que pedía desesperadamente el contacto. Sin embargo, Callie tenía otros planes previos que Arizona recibió con un grito de excitación: Ella introdujo su lengua en su abertura y con movimientos rítmicos hacia adentro y hacia afuera llevó la excitación y el deseo de Arizona a cotas que casi eran insoportables.

Arizona volvió a gemir, cuando Callie sustituyó la lengua con dos dedos mientras al mismo tiempo comenzó a acariciar con la lengua su clítoris. Delirando de placer, Arizona jadeaba incontrolablemente mientras su excitación crecía más y más, finalmente todo su cuerpo se tensó, y temblando sintió, como dentro de ella se comenzó a edificar un clímax arrollador que la dejó en cuestión de segundos casi sin aliento y con la respiración entrecortada, aún en ese estado, Arizona sonrió, mientras sentía como Callie limpiaba toda la evidencia del enorme torrente de placer que ella misma le había provocado.

Unos minutos después Arizona sintió a Callie aproximarse a ella, la mirada de Callie era una mezcla de lujuria y amor, cuando se vieron a los ojos frente a frente, ambas se dedicaron una enorme sonrisa y luego compartieron una beso profundo y cálido. Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona sonriendo con picardía y retirando amorosamente con sus manos unos mechones del cabello de Callie, le dijo:

-Mi amor, ahora me toca a mí desayunar

Callie sonriendo le contestó:

-Adelante mi cielo, la mesa está servida, soy toda tuya, desayúname

Arizona sonrió e imitando las caricias de Callie, momentos antes, la llevó al mismo mundo de deseo, excitación y placer que ella acababa de experimentar. Después que Callie alcanzó su propio y espectacular clímax, ambas se miraron de frente sonriendo de nuevo y se quedaron unos minutos abrazadas la una a la otra, besándose y haciéndose el amor, de otra forma, haciendo realidad ese milagro con cada mirada, con cada beso, con cada sonrisa.

Un rato después, se pararon de la cama y se dirigieron a la cocina para terminar el preparar su "segundo" desayuno con muchísima hambre, no había nada que les diera más hambre de comida a ambas que hacer el amor, eso era sin duda un excelente aperitivo.

Casi cuando estaban terminado de desayunar , el teléfono celular de Callie repicó, ella se paró de la mesa a atenderlo, algo extrañada ya que el tono del repique identificaba una llamada que provenía del Seattle Grace Mercy West, de pronto se puso nerviosa, recordando a Sebastián ¿le habría pasado algo?. Callie miró la pantalla y vio que la llamada era de Richard Webber.

Antes de contestar, ella vio a Arizona quien la había seguido con la mirada, y quien sin duda por su expresión, también estaba intrigada por la llamada ya que reconocía el tono que Callie había elegido para las llamadas provenientes del Hospital. Antes de contestar, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Es el Jefe Webber

Arizona asintió y esperó a que Callie contestara la llamada:

-Buenos días, Jefe Webber ¿Cómo está?

-Buenos días Dra. Torres, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo sigue tu memoria?, ¿y tu mano?, ¿has continuado la rehabilitación?

-Sí, he continuado mi rehabilitación y en cuanto a mi memoria, está mejor, ya he recordado gran parte de mi vida, aunque aún no tengo recuerdos de mi vida más reciente

-Perfecto, dijo Webber, luego agregó: …-Dra. Torres, la estoy llamando para acordar con usted una reunión, sí es posible, mañana mismo aquí en el Hospital, conmigo y con el Dr. Herrera, a quien tengo sentado justo al frente en este momento. Dígame Dra. Torres ¿podría venir mañana para reunirse con nosotros?

Un tanto intrigada, pero sin quererse adelantar a los acontecimientos, Callie le respondió:

-Sí, por supuesto ¿a qué hora?

-¿Le parece bien a las 8:00 a.m.?

-Sí, está bien allí estaré.

-Gracias Dra. Torres, hasta mañana entonces

-Hasta mañana Jefe.

Callie colgó el teléfono y Arizona se acercó a ella para preguntarle por la llamada, Callie le explicó lo que Webber le había solicitado y en el mismo instante en que ella mencionó el nombre del Dr. Herrera, notó un cambio casi imperceptible en la mirada de Arizona, pero que fue evidente, era una mirada que evidenciaba alguna preocupación.

Notando eso, Callie colocó el teléfono celular sobre la mesa, abrazó a Arizona y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-A ver, dígame Dra. Robbins ¿qué significa esa mirada?

Arizona había tenido la esperanza de que Callie no notara el desagrado que le produjo la mención del Dr. Herrera, pero tal como se habían desarrollado las cosas entre ellas, era bastante difícil que no lo hiciera, su conexión era tal que casi podían leerse la mente, así que resignada, Arizona le contestó:

-No me gusta que el Dr. Herrera esté cerca de ti, tú le gustas Callie y un hombre como ese no se desanima tan fácilmente, además es hombre y eso me gusta aún menos, no confió en él.

Callie puso una mano en la barbilla de Arizona para levantarla sutilmente y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, para decirle:

-No confías en el Dr. Herrera, está bien, pero dime algo ¿tú confías en mí?

Arizona le respondió sinceramente:

-Por supuesto que confío en ti Callie, totalmente. Para serte sincera y aunque tú no lo recuerdes, hubo un tiempo en que no confiaba plenamente en ti, tenías a Mark viéndote con una mirada de deseo todo el tiempo y eso me incomodaba, luego pasó lo que pasó y Mark se comportó a la altura, como un verdadero amigo, para ambas. Después tú y yo hemos compartido tantas cosas y nos hemos compenetrado tanto que esas dudas ya no existen, yo confío en ti, ciegamente, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-El es un hombre, un hombre sumamente apuesto, que además es un Don Juan, debe conocer miles de técnicas de seducción, y tu eres bisexual Callie, el tiene algo que yo no puedo darte…

-¿Un pene?

-Sí un pene, y eso no me importaría si tú hubieras recuperado la memoria y tú y yo supiéramos cual será nuestro destino, pero pensar que puedas recuperar la memoria y que él este cerca, tratando de seducirte me incomoda, me pone nerviosa.

Callie abrazó aún más a Arizona y le dijo al oído:

-Mi amor, es cierto, es un hombre, es apuesto, es un seductor Don Juan, tiene un pene y yo soy bisexual, pero el jamás tendrá algo que tú si tienes y lo tendrás para siempre

Arizona se separó un poco para mirar a Callie a los ojos y le preguntó tratando de bromear para aligerar la conversación que se estaba poniendo algo pesada, por lo menos en su estado de ánimo:

-¿A qué te refieres, a mis hoyuelos cuando sonrió?

Callie sonrió y le dijo:

-Bueno eso también, él no tiene hoyuelos cuando sonríe pero tampoco tiene ni tendrá algo sobre lo que tú tienes derechos exclusivos, algo que te pertenece totalmente y para siempre…

-¿Qué?

-Mi corazón… el inmenso amor que siento por ti y que, a pesar de los recuerdos, cuando lleguen, se multiplicará, porque no sólo recordaré lo malo, también recordaré cuanto te amaba antes ¿no has pensado en eso?

Arizona soltó un bufido y dijo:

-La verdad no, no había pensado en eso…

-Cuando yo recuerde todo Arizona, no sólo me acordaré de lo malo, te amaré el doble mi pichirruchi y dudo que haya penes en el mundo que puedan con eso…

Arizona se echó a reír, mientras Callie continuó diciendo:

…-Además, es obvio que los probé antes, pero al final me quedé contigo ¿no?, así que deja de pensar en tonterías, tú eres el amor de mi vida, con o sin memoria, con o sin recuerdos, tú eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás, pase lo que pase ¿Ok?

Arizona se tranquilizó, Callie tenía razón, entonces le dijo:

-Ok…¿Qué crees tú que quiera el jefe Webber?

-Bueno, me preguntó como andaba mi memoria y cuando le dije que estaba mejor, se alegró, es posible que quiera que vuelta a trabajar, aunque sea a un ritmo más bajo y es muy posible que quiera que trabaje con el Dr. Herrera, el también es cirujano ortopédico

-¿Trabajar con él? No entiendo, ¿el no trabaja en la Clínica Mayo?. Tengo entendido que sólo estaba de paso en Seatlle.

-Puede ser, sólo estoy especulando, pero sea lo que sea, lo importante es que tú estés tranquila, que sigas confiando en mí. Yo en el fondo, deseo volver al hospital, no he recordado todo, es cierto, no creo que se me permita operar en estas condiciones, y mi mano aún está en pleno proceso de rehabilitación, pero por el estado actual de mis recuerdos podría, no sé, ser una especie de residente por ahora, no quiero perder la práctica aunque eso implique trabajar con el Dr. Herrera

-Tienes razón Callie, yo confío en ti totalmente, además sería muy bueno tenerte en el hospital de nuevo, para ti, para tu carrera y para mí también. Así que ¡Al demonio con el Dr. Herrera, su pene y sus técnicas de seducción!. Tú y yo nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa

Sonriendo Callie le dio un breve beso en la boca a Arizona y luego le dijo:

-Así se habla Dra. Robbins, te amo

Devolviéndole la sonrisa y mucho más tranquila que hace unos instantes, Arizona le contestó:

-Y yo te amo a ti Dra. Torres, mucho

Al día siguiente, Callie y Arizona se marcharon juntas al hospital, justo antes de entrar al edificio, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Mi amor ¿Qué piensas hacer luego de reunirte con el Jefe Webber y el Dr. Herrera?

-Todo depende de lo que hablemos, pero luego, quisiera pasar a ver si Sebastián esta hoy en el hospital, tengo días sin hablar con él y debe estarme extrañando, de hecho, yo también lo extraño. Además, quiero saludar a Mark y a Teddy

-Oh, sí sería excelente que Sebastián estuviera aquí hoy, me encantaría saludarlo también, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿Podemos conseguirnos en la cafetería más tarde?

-Sí, me parece perfecto, te enviaré un mensaje al salir de la reunión con el Jefe Webber y con el Dr. Herrera, y sí estas disponible en ese momento podemos vernos en la cafetería ¿trato hecho?

Arizona se levantó sobre sus talones para darle un breve beso a Callie en la boca y luego sonriendo le dijo:

-Trato hecho

Después entraron al hall del hospital y cada una se enfiló hacia su camino en direcciones opuestas, sin embargo, Callie se volteó y dijo en voz alta:

-Arizona

Ella se giró para mirar a Callie quien, moviendo sus labios pero sin emitir palabras le dijo:

-Te amo

Arizona sonrió y sin emitir sonidos, le contestó:

-Yo también, mucho.

Mientras ambas se dedicaron una espectacular sonrisa, nuevamente se giraron y continuaron su camino. Unos minutos después, Callie parada enfrente de la puerta cerrada de la oficina del jefe Webber, la tocó dos veces con sus nudillos.

-Adelante, dijo el jefe Webber

Callie entró y saludó tendiendo su mano, tanto al jefe Webber como al Dr. Herrera, quienes se pararon de sus sillas para saludarla, luego con un gestó Webber invitó a sus acompañantes a sentarse, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Webber comenzó diciendo:

-Me alegro que haya venido Dra. Torres, verá, el Dr. Herrera quiso que nos acompañara a esta reunión porque tenemos programado en el transcurso de las próximas dos semanas tres importantes y complicadas operaciones que están directamente relacionadas con el Departamento de Ortopedia, y cómo sabemos que usted aún no está en capacidad de realizarlas, tanto por su mano que aún se encuentra en proceso de rehabilitación como por su amnesia, le pedí al Dr. Herrera que las realizara. No obstante, él me pidió que la llamara porque desea que usted lo asista. Yo particularmente, creo que es una buena idea, básicamente porque el Dr. Herrera estará allí todo el tiempo y a usted podría servirle para ejercitar su memoria, créame que la necesitó, el hospital necesita que usted recupere la memoria pronto. Usted Dra. Torres es una excelente cirujana ortopédica, una de las mejores de este país y no quiero perderla, de veras que no. La primera operación se realizará mañana y queremos saber si usted está dispuesta a asistir al Dr. Herrera en ella, dígame ¿quiere hacerlo?

Callie se sintió un tanto decepcionada, ella esperaba que Webber le propusiera volver al hospital para algo más regular que unas operaciones, sin embargo, eso era mejor que nada, así que le contestó:

-Sí, por supuesto Dr. Webber, me encantaría

-Perfecto.., dijo Webber, …-la operación está programada para mañana a las 10:00 am, sin embargo, me gustaría que usted llegara unas dos horas antes para que visite al paciente conjuntamente con el Dr. Herrera, antes de la operación y le explique de que se trata, lo haríamos ahora pero el Dr. Herrera, tiene un compromiso y debe salir del hospital para ello. Así que ¿nos vemos mañana a las 8:00 am?

-Seguro que sí, cuente con ello Dr. Webber y gracias, le agradezco mucho sus palabras y sus deseos de que yo regrese lo antes posible a mi trabajo de nuevo, si le soy sincera, estoy comenzando a extrañar estar en un quirófano otra vez, mi memoria aún no está al 100% y mi mano tampoco, pero una parte de mi ha comenzado a echar de menos eso.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Dra. Torres, nos vemos mañana

Estrechando la mano de ambos doctores de nuevo, Callie sonrió y se retiró de la oficina de Webber, sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le envió un mensaje a Arizona, para avisarle que ya había salido de la reunión.

Unos segundos después, recibió el mensaje de respuesta:

"_Mi cielo, termino las rondas en una media hora ¿me esperas en la cafetería?"_

Callie le respondió:

"_Ok"_

Callie guardó su teléfono de nuevo, pero a los pocos segundos recibió un nuevo repique en su celular, indicándole que tenía otro mensaje, así que lo tomó y sonrió cuando leyó lo que decía, era de Arizona, el mensaje era corto, pero hermoso:

"_Por cierto,…te amo"_

Callie le respondió:

"_Y yo a ti mi pichirruchi,… te amo, día tras día"_

Callie no podía verla, pero sabía que justo en ese momento Arizona estaba sonriendo…

Callie llegó a la cafetería y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio que Mark y Teddy estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. A Mark, Callie lo había visto varias veces durante el mes que estuvo en el apartamento por ser vecinos, pero a Teddy tenía más tiempo sin verla, ya que las veces que había ido al hospital en ese mismo mes a visitar a Sebastián no habían coincidido salvo un par de veces. No obstante, ninguno de sus dos amigos sabía nada acerca de los acontecimientos de esa última semana y dado que habían hecho tanto, especialmente Teddy, para que ella y Arizona se reunieran de nuevo, le pareció necesario al menos ponerlos al tanto. Mientras estuvieron en San Diego, Arizona había hablado dos veces con Teddy para informarle a cerca del estado de su padre, pero luego de eso, no hablaron más y era obvio que ni Mark ni Teddy sabían que ellas dos ya estaban juntas de nuevo, como una pareja.

Por supuesto que eso era algo intimo, algo entre ella y Arizona, no era una situación para publicarla en las carteleras del hospital, pero Mark y Teddy tenían al menos el derecho a saberlo, se lo habían ganado, ambos, por ser tan buenos amigos. La primera que notó la presencia de Callie en la cafetería fue Teddy, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por casualidad, enseguida sonrió y se paró de la mesa, Mark también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Callie e imitando a Teddy también se levantó, ambos caminaron a su encuentro mientras que Callie hizo lo mismo, luego de saludarse y compartir un abrazo con ambos, se dirigieron los tres hacia la mesa.

Al momento de sentarse, Mark que conocía muy bien a Callie por ser su mejor amigo, notó un brillito en su mirada, entonces en un tono pícaro dijo, alternando la mirada entre ella y Teddy:

-Por esa mirada, sospecho que nuestra amiga nos tiene noticias nuevas ¿me equivoco Torres?

Callie sonrió con picardía, sin embargo, antes de poder hablar, notó que Teddy estaba saludando a alguien a sus espaldas sonriendo, era Arizona y por el brillo que Teddy notó en su mirada, dijo mientras esperaba que Arizona se acercara a la mesa:

-Mark, por el brillo en la mirada de Callie y el brillo que estoy viendo en la mirada de Arizona, yo también creo que nos traen noticias nuevas y muy buenas, por cierto…

Teddy abrió los brazos para abrazar a Arizona, luego Mark se paró y también le dio un breve apretón. Después de saludarlos a ambos, con una sonrisa espectacular miró a Callie y la besó brevemente en la boca. Luego cuando los cuatro amigos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, Teddy dijo:

-No nos tienen que contar los detalles, obviamente, pero díganme, esos ojos de ambas están brillando tanto que me tienen casi encandilada, así que lo único que quiero saber es si nuestros servicios gratuitos de Cupido funcionaron, ¿funcionaron?

Arizona sonriendo miró a Callie con picardía, luego posó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras que Callie la abrazó colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura, fue entonces cuando Callie dijo:

-Sí, funcionaron, Arizona y yo estamos juntas de nuevo, y no tenía intensiones de ocultarle eso a ninguno de ustedes dos, Gracias por ser tan buenos amigos, ambos, debo reconocer que ayudaron mucho a que Arizona y yo nos hayamos reunido otra vez, así que Gracias por eso, Gracias…

Teddy levantó los brazos y con una evidente expresión de alegría, exclamó:

-¡YAY!

Por su parte Mark, pícaro como siempre, mientras se comía una manzana, agregó:

-¿Así que ya aplicaste el "Método Sloan" con Arizona?, ¿Ah?

Callie abrió los ojos como platos y en tono de regaño exclamó:

-¡MARK, CÁLLATE!

Teddy soltó una carcajada y buscó la mirada de Arizona, quien estaba algo ruborizada, sin embargo, cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaron Arizona no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada también, era obvio que ambas recordaron aquel ataque de risa cuando Mark entró al quirófano porque quería "cargar el disco duro de Callie" con el "Método Sloan".

Un momento después Mark también comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras Callie con una mirada perpleja los miraba a los tres, sin que ella supiera por qué reían de esa manera, obviamente algo tenía que ver con el "Método Sloan", pero Callie no lograba descifrar de qué se trataba todo eso. A pesar de su perplejidad, Callie dijo ruborizada:

-Ahora que lo pienso lo que ustedes tres tramaron para que Arizona me reconquistara no fue un servicio gratuito de Cupido, fue una confabulación, una conspiración digna del servicio secreto de inteligencia de los Estados Unidos…

Sin dejar de reír, Arizona acercó sus labios a los oídos de Callie y le dijo en un susurró:

-Sí mi amor, fue una confabulación, pero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos hace que todo haya valido la pena, todo…

Callie miró a Arizona a los ojos y sonrió, aún así, le preguntó:

-¿Tú sabias del "Método Sloan"?, ¿Cómo lo supiste si se suponía que eso era algo entre Mark y yo?, mientras decía eso le lanzó una patada a Mark debajo de la mesa, quien echándose hacia atrás, exclamo: -¡Auuuch!

Teddy que aún no había dejado de reírse, cuando vio la expresión de Callie y la de Mark, se rió aún con más fuerza, entonces Arizona, quien no paraba de reír tampoco, le dijo a Callie:

-No patees a Mark, él tenía buenas intensiones, nunca pensé que algún día lo defendería, pero sí, sus intensiones eran buenas, no lo patees Callie

Entonces Callie dijo:

-Sus buenas intensiones trío de confabuladores es lo único que los salva de no recibir más patadas mías debajo de la mesa y eso te incluye a ti también Arizona.

Arizona puso una cara de inocente y preguntó riendo

-¿A mi también me darías una patada?, ¿serias capaz?, pero si yo no hice nada

-¡Nada!, ¡Nada!, pero si tu eres la jefa de este servicio de inteligencia que formaron, ¡trío de confabuladores!

Teddy negó con la mano:

-No, no, esa fui yo

Arizona manteniendo su mirada de inocencia, dijo señalando a Teddy:

-Sí, fue ella, ella planificó todo el mismo día que perdiste la memoria, fue ella, es más, fue ella la que me convenció

Teddy asintió y con una mirada divertida, dijo:

-Eso es correcto, fui yo.

A pesar de su molestia fingida, Callie se enterneció al darse cuenta de todo lo que habían hecho sus amigos y la propia Arizona para que ellas dos se reencontraran, así que dándole un beso a Arizona en la frente, dijo con una sonrisa:

-Gracias, mi trío de confabuladores, gracias a ustedes dos, Mark y Teddy por querernos vernos felices a ambas y gracias a ti mi pichirruchi por amarme tanto, por luchar por mi, ustedes tres son los mejores amigos que podría pedir, bueno y mi amiga Addy, a quien por cierto, Mark, vimos en Newport Beach

-¿Newport Beach?, ¿qué hacían ustedes en Newport Beach, ustedes no fueron a San Diego?, preguntó Mark

-Sí fuimos a San Diego, pero Arizona y yo pasamos el fin de semana en Newport Beach y allí nos conseguimos a Addison

Mark preguntó: -¿Y como está Addison?, ¿Qué hacía ella en Newport Beach?

-Ella está bien, fue allá a examinar a una paciente embarazada que no puede viajar

-Tremenda coincidencia ¿verdad?, preguntó Mark

Sonriendo Callie contestó:

-Pues sí, la pasamos muy bien esa noche ¿verdad Arizona?

-Oh sí, estupendo, Callie me complació y cantó dos canciones en el equipo de karaoke que estaba en el local donde fuimos y una de esas canciones me la dedicó a mi, fue hermoso…

Arizona iba a seguir hablando, pero al mismo tiempo los buscapersonas de Teddy y de Mark sonaron, ambos lo tomaron de su cintura para verlos y dijeron en coro: -Un 911. Ambos se pararon de la mesa, se despidieron de Callie y de Arizona, y mientras caminaban hacia la salida Teddy se giró y les dijo:

-A ver si un día de estos jugamos una partida de póker, las he extrañado mucho a ambas,… Teddy se acercó un poco y bajando la cabeza agregó: -Me alegro que estén juntas de nuevo, se ven felices y eso me encanta

Callie y Arizona se miraron por un momento a los ojos y luego con una sonrisa le dijeron a Teddy:

-Gracias Teddy

Teddy dijo mientras se alejaba de nuevo:

-Por favor, no tienen nada que agradecerme, verlas juntas y felices es mi mejor recompensa, nos vemos después ¿Ok?

Callie y Arizona asintieron sonriendo. Una vez que quedaron a solas, Arizona, le dijo a Callie:

-Cuéntame ¿Qué te dijo el jefe Webber?

-Básicamente me dijo que yo era una excelente cirujana, que quería que recuperara la memoria porque no quiere perderme y para ejercitarla me propuso que yo asistiera a Herrera para tres operaciones que él tiene programadas realizar en las próximas dos semanas, una de ellas es mañana, tengo que estar aquí a las 8:00 a.m. para que juntos visitemos la paciente y el pueda explicarme de que trata la operación que está pautada para las 10:00 a.m.

-¿O sea, que no te vas a reincorporar al hospital todavía?

-No, y te confieso que me desilusioné un poco, quiero estar de vuelta, algo de mi extraña todo esto

-¡Qué lástima!, yo también esperaba que regresaras

-Bueno en realidad yo entiendo al jefe, sería una responsabilidad muy grande para el hospital, tenerme aquí ahora, no sólo porque mi memoria aún no está al 100%, mi mano tampoco lo está, así que, tendré que esperar al menos dos meses más, con o sin memoria para que mi mano esté lista, y plantearle eso a Webber.

-Sí es cierto, bueno y menos mal que sólo es tu mano izquierda, porque la derecha, me consta que está perfecta, dijo Arizona con una sonrisa llena de picardía

Callie sonrió tomando la pista, puso su tono sexy y le susurró al oído a Arizona: -Sexuality

Con la sola mención de esa palabra que le hizo evocar lo que Callie le hizo sentir esa noche, Arizona se estremeció, mientras sintió como su vagina se humedecía. Reconociendo su excitación Arizona, le dijo a Callie:

-Una mención más como esa y te juro que te arrastro a una habitación de guardia conmigo

Callie sonrió, pero justo cuando iba a repetir algo parecido para que Arizona cumpliera su "amenaza", el buscapersonas de ella sonó. Arizona lo tomó y verificó en la pantalla, luego dijo:

-Te salvó la campana Calliope Torres, ¡mierda!, ya me estaba imaginando a las dos en una habitación de guardia haciendo travesuras, pero esto es un 911, así que debo volar.

Callie le dijo al oído manteniendo su tono sexy:

-No te preocupes mi amor, esta noche cuando regresas a casa, podemos hacer todas las travesuras que quieras.

-Cállate, por tu culpa me voy tener que ir a atender esa emergencia excitada

-¿Por mi culpa?, yo no hice nada, soy inocente, dijo Callie imitando la cara de inocencia que había puesto Arizona momentos antes.

Arizona se paró de la mesa y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Callie, le dijo:

-Sí, tan inocente como yo ¿verdad?

-Exactamente, tan inocente como tú, mi amor, le dijo Callie mientras se paraba de la mesa y abrazaba a Arizona, luego agregó: …-¿No vemos en la noche?, ¿Sí?

-Seguro, voy a contar las horas para vernos de nuevo

-Yo también, anda, ve a atender tu emergencia, yo voy a casa, a esta hora no creo que Sebastián esté aquí, si es que acaso vino hoy a dializarse.

Arizona abrazó a Callie con más fuerza aferrándose a ella, habían pasado la última semana juntas, compartiendo prácticamente cada minuto y por ello Arizona sintió en ese momento y por primera vez en su vida esa necesidad casi visceral de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo, una necesidad que de cierta forma la asustó, ella nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, sólo iban a estar separadas unas horas, pero aún así lo sintió. Así que sin querer soltar ese abrazo todavía, le dijo: -Te amo Calliope

Callie de algún modo percibió el sentimiento de Arizona, así que la abrazó aún más fuerte y le dijo:

-Y yo a ti mi pichirruchi, te amo. Sólo son unas horas, ¿Ok?. Te estaré esperando en casa

-¿Cómo haces para leer mis pensamientos?, le preguntó Arizona, aun aferrada a Callie

-Debe ser otro de nuestros milagros, o quizás porque yo siento lo mismo, no te has ido y ya te estoy extrañando

-¡Oh Callie!, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida, estoy pisando un terreno totalmente desconocido para mí ¿Qué hiciste conmigo?, ¿Me hechizaste, acaso?

-No, no te hechicé, pero te robé el corazón y tú robaste el mío, así que creo que estamos a mano, y yo, por lo menos, no quiero que me lo devuelvas, ¿tú no quieres que te devuelva el tuyo?, ¿verdad?

-No mi amor, no quiero. Es un territorio desconocido, lo reconozco, pero nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, tú me haces feliz Calliope, muy feliz

-Y tú a mi, inmensamente feliz

El buscapersonas repicó de nuevo, así que para animar a Arizona, a quien definitivamente le estaba costando demasiado separarse, Callie puso las manos sobre sus hombros la giró y le dio una leve palmada en el trasero, mientras le decía:

-Anda mi cielo, anda a patear traseros, nos vemos esta noche ¿Ok?

Arizona sonriendo dijo: -Ok, le lanzó un beso en el aire y se fue caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería.

…

Más tarde en el apartamento, a las 9:00p.m., Callie escuchó el repique de su teléfono celular con el tono que identificaba un mensaje proveniente de Arizona, el mensaje decía:

"_Mi amor, lo siento tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo, pero llegó una emergencia, tengo que entrar al quirófano en 10 minutos y no creo que pueda llegar a casa temprano hoy, te amo"_

Un tanto desilusionada, pero entendiendo perfectamente la situación, Callie le respondió:

"_Yo también tenía muchos deseos de verte, pero lo entiendo. Voy a dejar la cena en el microondas, por sí tienes hambre cuando regreses y dejaré la luz de la cocina encendida. Yo también te amo"_

Arizona respondió el mensaje:

"_Gracias mi cielo, ¿te he dicho que eres un encanto?"_

Callie respondió:

"_No,_ :o)_"_

"_Eres un encanto, y te amo", _respondió Arizona

Callie sonrió y respondió el mensaje:

"_Y tú eres el ser más espectacular que ha nacido en este planeta, te amo también, y mucho"_

A las 2:10 a.m., Arizona exhausta, abrió con sus llaves la puerta de entrada del apartamento, tal como Callie le había prometido, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida y en el microondas se encontraba la cena. Ella, sólo la probó, estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería en ese momento era bañarse, acurrucarse con Callie en la cama y dormir a su lado. Tratando de no hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la escena que vio la enterneció profundamente: Callie estaba profundamente dormida, acostada de medio lado y la expresión de su rostro le indicó a Arizona, que Callie tenía un sueño tranquilo, apacible. Ella no entendía exactamente por qué, pero ver dormir a Callie siempre la enternecía.

Arizona entró al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con su pijama y se metió a la cama, acurrucándose al lado de Callie y arropándose con la colcha. Callie no despertó, pero de alguna forma percibió la presencia de Arizona, porque suspiró e hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo para pagarse más a Arizona. Ella sonrió y a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Callie despertó primero, y al ver a Arizona a su lao sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se paró de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, ella sabía que Arizona debía estar agotada por la dura y larga jornada del día anterior, y que lo más probable es que fuera al hospital un poco más tarde, no obstante, ella si tenía que llegar temprano para asistir al Dr. Herrera en la operación pautada para esa mañana.

Callie se dio una ducha, se vistió y cuando estaba lista para salir, le dio otro beso en la mejilla a Arizona y le escribió una pequeña nota que dejó sobre su almohada, la nota decía:

"_Te amo mi bella durmiente, nos vemos en el hospital, Callie"_

A las 8:00 a.m. en punto, Callie se dirigió a la oficina del Jefe Webber, donde suponía, estaría esperándola el Dr. Herrera. Ella tocó la puerta de la oficina del Jefe como lo había hecho el día anterior y efectivamente, tal como lo había pensado, el Dr. Herrera ya estaba allí.

Los tres médicos se saludaron y el Dr. Herrera le explicó a Callie la naturaleza de la operación, luego fueron a visitar al paciente que iban a operar y poco antes de las 10:00 a.m. ambos médicos se estaban preparando en la sala de aseo para iniciar la operación. Callie se sentía emocionada, tenía varios meses sin pisar un quirófano. Ya dentro del OR2, la operación se inició, básicamente Callie estaba de observadora, pero, dado el estado de su mano y de su amnesia se conformó con esa posición, tal como había pensado el día anterior, eso era mejor que nada.

Hasta el momento, el Dr. Herrera se había mostrado totalmente profesional, sin embargo, a raíz de algo gracioso que comentó Callie, en medio de la intervención quirúrgica, el médico intentó llevar la conversación a un plano más personal, así que le dijo a Callie:

-Ayer, después de la reunión y antes de salir del hospital, te vi en la cafetería con la Dra. Robbins

Sin saber, cual era la intensión del Dr. Herrera, al tocar ese tema, Callie solo se limitó a decir:

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pues sí, y debo hacerte una confesión

Callie frunció el seño y preguntó: -¿Qué confesión?

-Bueno Calliope, entendí porque aquella vez me dijiste que era inútil que me anotara en una lista de espera…

Callie frunció el seño de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Callie se encontraba de espaldas a la galería, y por ello, no se dio cuenta que Arizona recién se había sentado en una de las sillas de arriba. El intercomunicador estaba encendido, así que Arizona podía escuchar perfectamente lo que se hablaba dentro del quirófano. El Dr. Herrera continuó diciendo:

…Verás Calliope, debo reconocerlo yo soy un mujeriego empedernido, y como te dije aquella vez, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho (Arizona se retorció incomoda en su silla y pensó "Y ahora este ya va a comenzar a atacar a mi novia"), pero una de las razones por las que soy un Don Juan, es porque hasta ahora no he encontrado en alguien eso que llaman "amor", pero ayer, cuando las vi a las dos como se miraban, bueno… supongo que eso debe ser "amor" y también tengo que confesarte Calliope, que creo que hasta sentí un poquito de envidia, ustedes dos hacen una hermosa pareja, inspiran un no sé qué verlas juntas, bueno… para resumir, es hermoso ver a dos personas que se aman como ustedes. (Arizona, desde la galería, no pudo evitar sonreír, se sintió orgullosa y muy afortunada por ser una de las protagonistas de ese "amor").

Callie sorprendida, quien no se esperaba unas palabras como esas de un Don Juan, sólo pudo decir:

-¡Wow!, gracias, no me esperaba algo así de… alguien como usted

El Dr. Herrera se echó a reír y repitió: -"Alguien como yo", bueno, creo que me lo merezco, por lo menos hasta que no encuentre el amor de mi vida como tú lo hiciste y deje de estar saltando de flor en flor como lo hago yo. Ok, y ahora que he abandonado oficialmente mi puesto en la lista de espera…

Callie lo interrumpió y sonriendo le dijo: -Wo, wo, wo, ¿qué puesto en qué lista de espera?. Nunca hubo tal lista de espera (Arizona volvió a sonreír, le encantaba la forma en que Callie ponía en su lugar al Dr. Herrera, cada vez que tenía alguna oportunidad).

El Dr. Herrera se echó a reír: -Es cierto, para ti nunca hubo tal lista de espera, pero "hello" se llama lista de espera porque uno tiene alguna esperanza, pero, ayer perdí toda esperanza, como te dije al principio, Calliope, ayer entendí porque me dijiste que era inútil que me anotara en una lista de espera. Sin embargo, quiero pedirte aunque sea un premio de consolación por aceptar mi derrota de manera tan gallarda, como lo estoy haciendo.

Callie frunció el seño de nuevo (Arizona también) y le preguntó al Dr. Herrera: -¿Qué clase de premio de consolación?

Entendiendo el tono de desconfianza de Callie, el Dr. Herrera se echó a reír y le respondió a Callie: -Es algo inocente, pero tuve muchas fantasías contigo y quiero hacer realidad aunque sea una

El seño fruncido de Callie se estaba volviendo casi permanente, pensó en Arizona, ella tenía razón, este hombre era peligroso, astuto, así que para no hacerse pasar por boba, Callie le dijo:

-"Fantasía" e "Inocencia" no creo que sean dos palabras que puedan hilarse en una sola oración, pero continúe, porque ahora lo que tengo es curiosidad por saber cómo las une (Arizona se echó a reír, recordó que tampoco se podían unir en una sola oración "culo" y "resistencia", ¡Ah! y "tetas", no tratándose de Calliope)

El Dr. Herrera riendo le dijo:

-Verás Calliope, ¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que te iba a invitar a una cita y tú me respondiste que una cita no era posible, pero que podíamos salir en grupo con algunos médicos de este hospital?

-Sí, lo recuerdo

-Bueno, me conformo con eso, mi fantasía inocente es bailar salsa contigo, tú eres de ascendencia latina, yo también y sinceramente, tengo mucho tiempo que no bailo salsa con alguien que sienta esa música como sólo nosotros los latinos sabemos sentirla, así que ese es mi premio de consolación. Por supuesto, esta invitación es abierta, Arizona también puede ir

-Eso no lo dude, lo último que se me ocurriría es ir a bailar salsa con usted sin que Arizona estuviera presente. (Arizona, levantó un brazo en señal de victoria y exclamó ¡YES!, después miró hacia los lados disimuladamente a ver si alguien la estaba mirando, pero afortunadamente no fue así, sonrió para sí misma y continuó observando y escuchando la interesante interacción entre Callie y el Dr. Herrera)

El Dr. Herrera, preguntó: -¿Entonces, Calliope, aceptas mi invitación para bailar salsa?, ¡Ah! y otra cosa, ¿puedes llamarme "Alejandro"?, eso de "Dr. Herrera" me hace sentir viejo

Callie se echó a reír y contestó: -Creo que sí, bajo esas condiciones podríamos bailar salsa, no voy a negarlo, a mi me encanta bailar y bailar salsa mucho más, pero tengo una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando sé de el momento y el lugar para bailar salsa, usted deberá pedirle permiso a Arizona para que yo baile con usted, si ella está de acuerdo bailaremos, sí no, bueno, me quedaré con las ganas (Arizona volvió a sonreír, ¡por Dios que cada vez amaba más a Callie!)

-Ok, acepto esa condición, pero me di cuenta que aún no me estas llamado "Alejandro", aún me tratas de "usted"

-Para eso tengo otra condición

-¿Otra?

Sí, te puedo llamar "Alejandro" si tú dejas de llamarme "Calliope", puedes llamarme Callie

-No te molesta si te pregunto ¿por qué?, "Calliope" es tu nombre y es lindo, además, significa música, lo busqué en google

Callie se echó a reír y le contestó: -Si usted hubiera sido un poco más curioso también sabría que "Calliope" no sólo significa "Música", también significa "Bombardero Lanzacohetes", y eso es lo que le voy a lanzar si me sigue llamando "Calliope" y contestando a su pregunta, le respondo: es cierto "Calliope" es un nombre hermoso, pero en los únicos labios donde de verdad se oye hermoso ese nombre es en los labios de…

-¡Arizona!, interrumpió el Dr. Herrera

-Exactamente, ella es la única persona que me llama así y a mí me encantaría mantener esa exclusividad, ¿estás de acuerdo "Alejandro"? (A Arizona le provocó bajar las escaleras, saltar a los brazos de Callie y atrapar sus labios en un beso ardiente)

El Dr. Herrera se echó a reír y contesto: -Estoy de acuerdo "Callie"

-Gracias "Alejandro"

…

Después que la operación concluyó, Callie se dirigió a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa, mientras lo hacía, escuchó que la puerta del recinto se abría y su rostro se iluminó con una gran y hermosa sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que quien estaba entrando era Arizona, no obstante, se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella corrió hacia ella, le saltó en los brazos y le dio un beso súper apasionado. Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie podría jurar que estaba mareada, entonces manteniendo el abrazo apretado le dijo:

-¡Wow!, me encanta cuando me besas así, pero dime ¿qué hice para merecerlo?

Arizona con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y una sonrisa hermosa con esos hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban a Callie, le contestó:

-Porque eres la mujer más espectacular, sexy, hermosa, honesta, tierna y sincera que he conocido en toda mi vida, y porque te amo con toda mi alma Calliope

Callie sonrió y dijo: -¡Wow! ¿y todas esas cualidades son mías?, ¿en serio?

-Sí, todas esas y más, Calliope

-¿Sabes una cosa mi vida?

-¿Qué?

-Me encanta cuando me dices "Calliope". Voy a cerrar los ojos y me lo vas a volver a repetir ¿Ok?

-Ok, cierra los ojos, le dijo Arizona sonriendo… Callie cerró los ojos, Arizona acercó sus labios a milímetros de los de ella y le dijo antes de atraparlos en otro beso profundo: -Calliope…

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie abrazó a Arizona con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo al oído:

-¡Por Dios! Arizona ¡Como te amo!, ¡Te amo!

Arizona envuelta en los amorosos brazos de Callie, suspiró, cerró los ojos y le dijo:

-Y yo a ti mi cielo, te amo, te amo.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas un largo rato, luego Callie miró a los ojos a Arizona y le dijo:

-Por cierto, tengo que contarte mi última conversación con el Dr. Herrera, a quien ahora le digo Alejandro a cambio de que me llame Callie y no Calliope

Arizona se echó a reír y se mordió en labio con una expresión de picardía, que Callie frunciendo el ceño detectó inmediatamente, entonces ella le preguntó

-Arizona ¿por qué tienes esa cara de niña traviesa?. Dime ¿hiciste alguna travesura?

Arizona miró hacia los lados y volvió a sonreír, entonces le dijo: -Puede ser

Callie sonriendo le contesto: -¿Qué hiciste?, Cuéntame

-Bueno… estuve un buen rato sentada en la galería del OR2, hace un rato y…

-¿Y…?

-Escuché todo lo que hablaron tú y "Alejandro"?

Callie se echó a reír y exclamó: -¿En serio?

Arizona sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza

-¿O sea, que fue por eso que me gané ese beso tan ardiente?, preguntó Callie

-Sí…Calliope

Callie soltó una carcajada, luego le preguntó:

-¿Y qué te pareció lo de la invitación a bailar salsa?. Quiero decir, si se presenta la oportunidad ¿le permitirías que baile conmigo?

-Antes de escuchar esa conversación, lo más probable es que hubiera dicho que no, pero te portaste tan bien que te mereces que te diga que sí, además, creo que tengo curiosidad por verte bailar salsa con alguien de ascendencia latina, como tú, aunque arda de deseo mientras lo haces

Callie con su voz sexy dijo: -Bueno, creo que a mí me encantaría que tu ardieras de deseo viéndome bailar ¿te imaginas lo que haríamos después?

Arizona se estremeció de deseo sólo con la idea, entonces dijo: -Sí, definitivamente lo voy a permitir, si surge la ocasión, quiero verte bailar salsa.

…

Dos semanas después la ocasión surgió, cuando Callie fue al hospital a asistir a Alejandro Herrera a la tercera cirugía, ese día Callie visitó a Sebastián y se encontró con el padre de él, a quien ella no reconoció por la amnesia, pero él sí, así que en agradecimiento por toda la atención que le prestaba a su hijo, invitó a Callie y a los médicos del hospital que ella quisiera a ir alguna noche a la discoteca que el manejaba "El Gato con Botas", Callie aceptó la invitación y como el Dr. Herrera estaba con ella en ese momento, él no perdió la oportunidad para recordarle su promesa de bailar salsa con él si Arizona lo aceptaba.

Ese mismo día en la cafetería, Callie, tomando la palabra del padre de Sebastián, extendió la invitación a Teddy, Henry, Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Derek, Cristina y Owen y acordaron ir a la discoteca dos noches después.

La noche en cuestión, Arizona y Teddy se retrasaron porque quedaron atrapadas en una cirugía muy complicada que le estaban practicando a un niño de 11 años, por lo cual Arizona le envió un mensaje a Callie diciéndole que se adelantara y que se verían allá al terminar la cirugía. Cuando Callie recibió el mensaje, se echó reír porque Arizona le escribió:

"_Adelántate y nos vemos en la discoteca, eso sí, recuerda que puedes bailar lo que sea menos salsa, yo quiero verte bailar, ¿Ok?"_

Callie le contestó:

"_Sí mi amor, nada da salsa hasta que tú llegues"_

**Rumba y salsa**

Dos horas después Arizona y Teddy llegaron a la discoteca, el ambiente era súper animado, el local tenía dos pisos, la puerta de entrada se encontraba en el piso superior, donde bordeando las paredes se encontraban un gran número de mesas, desde ellas y a través de unas barandas de aluminio se divisaba la inmensa pista de baile en el piso inferior de forma circular, al que llamaban "La olla", a la que se accedía por dos modernas escaleras a cada lado de la pista.

En el mismo momento en que entraron, Arizona y Teddy divisaron la mesa donde se encontraban algunos de sus colegas, entre ellos Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen y Henry, ellos al verlas, le hicieron señas para que se acercaran a la mesa. Mientras caminaban hacia ella, Arizona buscó con la mirada a Callie, a quien vio casi enseguida bailando en "La Olla" con el Dr. Herrera, Mark y Lexie.

Arizona, por un momento se quedó parada frente a la baranda sin moverse, admirando a Callie, aún no estaba bailando salsa, tal como se lo había prometido, pero si había algo que encendía a Arizona, era ver bailar a Callie, verla reír con esa sonrisa sexy y hermosa que tenía y admirar como movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, cualquier tipo de música.

Arizona salió de su lapsus cuando sintió la mano de Teddy tomando su brazo para guiarla hasta la mesa, ella se fue caminando con su amiga, saludó a sus compañeros y se sentó en una de las sillas, y de nuevo, su mirada se posó en Callie.

Owen se ofreció a traer las bebidas, Arizona pidió vino y Teddy Whiskey. Unos minutos después, Callie miró hacia arriba, era obvio que estaba pendiente de la llegada de Arizona, y cuando la vio y las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, se regalaron una sonrisa y Callie le hizo señas a Arizona para que bajara. Arizona, bajó, ambas se dieron un breve beso en la boca y comenzaron a bailar. Ese baile, las encendió a ambas y también llegado el momento les provocó mucha sed, así que juntas subieron a la mesa, luego de pedir unos tragos en la barra.

Se sentaron abrazadas cada una al lado de la otra. Unos minutos después, la salsa comenzó a sonar, y en pocos instantes, Alejandro Herrera se acercó a la mesa, cumpliendo su promesa le pidió permiso a Arizona para permitirle bailar con su novia y tal como había acordado con Callie previamente, ella accedió.

Callie y Alejandro bajaron a "La Olla" y comenzaron a bailar, y no pasó ni un minuto cuando el resto de las personas que se encontraban bailando en la pista, formaron un círculo alrededor para admirar y darle más espacio a la pareja latina que bailaban salsa de una forma que pocas veces se podía ver.

Los pasos eran absolutamente sincronizados, los giros, las vueltas, la forma armónica en que cada uno movía los pies y las caderas.

Desde arriba, los ocupantes de casi todas las mesas también estaban admirando el baile y por supuesto, la mesa donde se encontraba Arizona no era la excepción. Arizona, no podía negarlo, la forma de bailar de Callie la estaba haciendo arder en llamas, y el pensamiento de que ese hermoso y sensual cuerpo sería sólo para ella en unas pocas horas aumentaba ese ardor. Sumida en su excitación, pero tratando de calmarse, se tomó la copa de vino de una sola vez, fue en ese momento cuando Meredith le dijo:

-Recuerdo que una vez le comenté a Cristina que Callie era una mujer sexy, asquerosamente sexy incluso, y sin duda lo es, tienes suerte Arizona, tienes mucha suerte

Arizona sonrió y le dijo: - ¡Wow!, sí, tengo que admitirlo, no he conocido en toda mi vida una mujer más hermosa, sensual y sexy que Calliope Torres, sí, tengo suerte, una suerte enorme.

-Bien por ti, le respondió Meredith.

-Gracias

Meredith le dijo: -Pero no vas a dejar que Callie baile con ese apuesto médico toda la noche ¿verdad?

Arizona que ya casi no podía controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante en baile de Callie y sus movimientos sensuales le contestó a Meredith: -No, definitivamente no, voy a bajar ya

-Anda, ve con tu mujer, le dijo Cristina, quien había escuchado toda la conversación

Arizona bajó las escaleras y mientras lo hacia Callie la observó, así que se disculpó con Alejandro y caminó hacia las escaleras para esperar a Arizona, en el momento en que se encontraron abajo, Callie abrazó a Arizona y ambas sintieron un corrientazo de excitación que les recorrió todo el cuerpo, entonces Arizona le susurró al oído a Callie mientras bailaban salsa con los cuerpos apretados:

-¿Sabes que ya me estas volviendo loca?, ¿verdad?

Callie le susurró al oído con un tono sensual que sólo logró aumentar aún más el deseo de Arizona:

-¡Ok!, ¡Sí!, te estoy volviendo loca de deseo y tú a mí, no creo que pueda soportar mucho más sin tenerte para mi, en mis brazos, para acariciarte y besarte por todas partes y para que grites mi nombre otra vez

Arizona soltó un gemido ahogado: -¡Calliopeee!

-¿Nos vamos?, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, le susurró Callie al oído

Arizona gimiendo de nuevo le dijo: -¡Oh, sí!, ¡Vamos!

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Me disculpan esa mezcla tan chucuta, no soy DJ, je, je**


	27. Chapter 27

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo – 27**

**Its all coming back to me now – (Todo está volviendo a mi ahora)**

Poco después de la medianoche, después de esa noche de rumba y de salsa, Arizona se sentía literalmente ardiendo de deseo y de lujuria, ver a Callie bailando de esa manera, moviendo sus caderas y todo su hermoso cuerpo al ritmo de esa música tan sensual fue casi una tortura. Una de las cosas por las que siempre se sintió atraída Arizona hacia Callie era su sensualidad, Callie era definitivamente la mujer más sexy que Arizona había conocido en toda su vida y ya solo eso era motivo para desearla, pero había algo más que sencillamente la dejaba al borde de la locura: Callie también era la mujer más hermosa que Arizona había conocido, sus curvas sensuales, sus formas bien definidas y exuberantes, sus largas y hermosas piernas, unidos a un rostro prácticamente perfecto, eran una combinación explosiva.

Y esa noche, mientras la veía bailar, mientras veía como movía su hermoso cuerpo, sonriendo, desbordando sensualidad en cada gesto, en cada vuelta, en cada paso sincronizado a la perfección con Alejandro y con el ritmo de esa música, literalmente se volvió loca de deseo, y por si eso fuera poco, la había visto bailar con un hombre, y aunque se obligó a no sentirlo, no pudo evitar que una pequeña dosis de celos se apoderara de ella.

Por todo eso, mientras se dirigían a su apartamento Arizona tomó el volante y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, lo único que quería era llegar, desnudar a Callie y poseerla, llenarla de besos y de caricias y hacerla gemir de placer, para demostrarse a sí misma y a la propia Callie que ese cuerpo exuberante y hermoso, sólo le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. Hasta ahora, le había dejado el mando a Callie a la hora de hacer el amor, pero esta noche sería diferente, esta noche ella tomaría el control y la volvería loca de pasión, tan loca de deseo como ella misma se sentía.

Finalmente luego de un trayecto de sólo 15 minutos que parecieron horas, Callie y Arizona llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio. Arizona apagó el motor y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre Callie y atrapó su boca en un beso ardiente y posesivo, provocando un gemido de pasión en Callie que sólo indujo en Arizona un nuevo corrientazo de excitación en el clítoris hinchado dentro de su vagina, que literalmente estaba chorreando, desde hace horas. Luego, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no desnudar a Callie allí mismo, Arizona abrió la puerta y se bajo de la camioneta, se dirigió hacia el puesto del copiloto y cuando Callie se bajó la tomó de la mano y la empujo con ella corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Callie ya se había dado cuenta de la excitación evidente de Arizona, era obvio que el baile había logrado su objetivo, ella quería excitar a Arizona, incitar su deseo, y su mirada llena de lujuria y ese beso ardiente dentro de la camioneta eran la mejor prueba de que lo había conseguido, así que para seguir con ese juego erótico que inicio con sus pasos de baile, dentro del ascensor envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arizona y mientras la apretaba, acercó sus labios a su cuello y le susurró al oído, hablándole en español: -Te deseo

Arizona se estremeció y gimió, entonces acercó sus labios a los de Callie para besarla, pero Callie se apartó con un gesto sensual y una sonrisa sexy y maliciosa, dejándola con la boca abierta, deseándola aún más. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Callie manteniendo su sonrisa, se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento y la abrió con sus llaves. Una vez adentro del apartamento, Arizona con sus dos manos tomó las mejillas de Callie para asegurarse que ella no se apartara de nuevo y atrapó su boca en otro beso ardiente.

Cuando apartaron sus labios jadeando en busca de aire para respirar, Callie le pregunto: -¿me deseas?, Arizona le respondió gimiendo arrastrando las palabras: -Sí, sí, te deseo, quiero hacerte mía.

Callie sonrió de nuevo y desbordando toda su sensualidad le dijo a Arizona: -Lo seré, seré tuya, pero antes hay algo más que quiero hacer para ti. Mientras Callie decía esas palabras fue llevando a Arizona justo al borde del sofá y cuando estaban allí, Callie le ordenó: -Siéntate

Arizona aún parada, abrió la boca para protestar, pero Callie le susurró al oído: -No, si me quieres, debes esperar un poco más. Arizona le contestó: -No puedo esperar más, estoy que exploto. Callie le susurró al oído de nuevo: -No vas a explotar, no todavía, dime ¿te gustó verme bailar?

Arizona la miró con deseo y le dijo: -Me volviste loca, fue una tortura verte bailar así.

Callie volvió a besarla apasionadamente y cuando el beso finalizó, suavemente con sus manos sobre los hombros de Arizona le indicó a ella que se sentara en el sofá. Arizona obedeció.

**Almas Gemelas – Gilberto Santa Rosa**

Luego, Callie sonriendo con malicia, se dirigió hacia el equipo de sonido, encendió el aparato e introdujo un cd de música, una cd de salsa. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Arizona se estremeció, sospechando lo que Callie haría a continuación.

Callie se sentó en el sofá detrás de Arizona, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercando los labios a su oído, le susurró con esa voz absolutamente sensual que derretía a Arizona: -Ahora te voy a dar una sesión privada de baile, luego, seré tuya, pero tienes que permanecer sentada hasta que yo te diga, y mientras tanto solo podrás mirarme, no tocar, sólo mirar, si no, no hay trato ¿Ok?

Arizona volvió a gemir mientras un escalofrió le recorría todo su cuerpo, en momentos como esos era cuando nuevamente se convertía en un títere ante la belleza y la sensualidad de Callie, tal como ahora, era obvio que Callie había planificado todo esto desde el principio, por lo menos desde que comenzó a bailar en la discoteca, para volverla loca de deseo y lo había logrado, ¡lo había logrado a lo grande!. Arizona, que ya estaba excitada, se excitó aún más con esas palabras sensuales susurradas en su oído y resignada a la idea que Callie la llevara al límite mismo de la pasión y de la lujuria con ese baile privado, le contestó con un susurro casi imperceptible: -Ok

Callie le dio un beso apasionado que le quitó literalmente el aliento, provocando en Arizona un nuevo gemido de placer, mientras sentía como su propia vagina ardía de deseo.

Arizona suspiró y dijo jadeando: -Eres demasiado ardiente, Calliope, te deseo

Callie le dedicó otra sonrisa maliciosa y se paró del sofá.

Enseguida comenzó a bailar, y con cada vuelta, con cada giro, con cada movimiento de caderas, Arizona se excitaba más y más. Por momentos la música se hacía más lenta y Callie aprovechaba para hacer movimientos sensuales acariciándose a sí misma y acercándose hacía Arizona hasta casi rozarla, luego se retiraba de nuevo, Arizona tragaba entero, sentía que estaba mojando el sofá con la humedad que brotaba entre sus piernas, entonces Callie poco a poco sin dejar de bailar, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con movimientos sensuales al ritmo de la música, primero, la chaqueta, dio una vuelta, luego la falda, otra vuelta, después sensualmente rozando con sus manos su cintura las fue levantando poco a poco dentro de su blusa hasta que levantando los brazos se la quitó lentamente.

Arizona, hacía un esfuerzo supremo para no levantarse y comenzar a acariciarla y besarla, pero sabía que ese no era el trato y a pesar de su locura excitante, estaba disfrutando cada paso, cada giro y cada movimiento sensual que Callie le mostraba.

Callie daba vueltas al ritmo de la música, contorneaba sus caderas, se levantaba el cabello con sus manos y se acariciaba su propio cuerpo lentamente, y mientras lo hacía Arizona se excitaba aún más, sonreía como una idiota, nunca nadie en toda su vida le había hecho sentir la pasión y el deseo que Callie le inspiraba, -¡Por Dios!, eres tan hermosa y sexy, dijo Arizona jadeando

Callie sonrió de nuevo. Finalmente, aún con la música sonando en el equipo de sonido, cuando Callie solo tenía puesto el sujetador, las bragas y los tacones, se dirigió bailando hacia la puerta de la habitación, justo al frente de ella se quitó el sujetador, luego las bragas y cuando estaba ya totalmente desnuda con una voz sensual, le preguntó a Arizona: -¿Qué?, ¿no vas a venir?

Callie entró a la habitación y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, mientras Arizona que literalmente había saltado del sofá cuando escuchó la invitación de Callie, se fue corriendo a trompicones hacia la habitación, mientras trataba de desvestirse por el camino. Cuando Arizona entró a la habitación y vio a Callie totalmente desnuda, esperando por ella con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa espectacular, sintió un nuevo estremecimiento de deseo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa restante y se abalanzó hacía Callie. Sentir el roce de sus cuerpos calientes desnudos llevó su lujuria a un nuevo nivel. Arizona, rápidamente se apropió de la boca de su hermosa amante y la besó con desesperación y mientras el beso se prolongaba los gemidos salían de la comisura de sus labios casi como un susurro.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie, esta vez en una actitud de rendición, cediéndole el control a Arizona, le susurró al oído en español: -Mi amor, hazme tuya

Arizona gimiendo, no entendió todas las palabras pero eso sólo hizo excitarla aún más, si eso era posible, nunca se había sentido tan desbordada de lujuria y de deseo por alguien en toda su vida, entonces ella le preguntó jadeando: -¿Qué dijiste?

Callie, esta vez en inglés, le susurró al oído, jadeando: -Mi amor, hazme tuya… y luego agregó: -Hazme el amor Arizona, quiero sentirte dentro de mí

Arizona gimió, comprendiendo que con esas palabras ella tenía el control. Arizona, totalmente excitada, pero también sintiendo como su amor por Callie se desbordaba dentro de su alma, se tomó sólo un momento para mirar a los hermosos ojos marrones brillantes de Callie y le dijo: -Te Amo.

Callie sintiendo también la lujuria, la pasión, el deseo y el amor mezclados dentro de su cuerpo, le contestó sin dudar: -Yo te amo también

Arizona sintiendo como todas sus emociones, sus sentimientos y sus deseos se desbordaban dentro de sí misma, se adueño casi con desesperación de los labios de Callie y volvió a besarla, luego sin hacer pausas, loca de lujuria comenzó con la boca abierta a acariciar y besar con sus labios el cuello de Callie, detrás de sus orejas y luego comenzó a bajar hacía la curva de sus senos. Los gemidos y los movimientos de las caderas de Callie en busca de la fricción, llevaron la excitación de Arizona y su deseo de poseerla a un nivel casi insoportable.

Arizona continuó besando los senos de Callie, hasta lograr la erección total de cada uno de sus pezones. Después sin dejar de rozar con sus labios todo el camino hacia la vagina de Callie, llegó hasta ella. Con sus dedos abrió sus labios y se excitó aún más cuando la vio totalmente inundada dejando en evidencia su total excitación también.

Arizona sopló la vagina de Callie y sonrió cuando vio que ella en un movimiento inconsciente arqueo su espalda en busca del inminente contacto. Callie emitió un gemido gutural cuando sintió la lengua de Arizona en toda su extensión acariciando toda su vagina desde abajo hacia arriba. Luego Arizona, sin tocar su clítoris ardiente comenzó a tensar su excitación recorriendo con la punta de la lengua sus pliegues sensibles.

Callie sabía que después de una noche como esa, donde había llevado el deseo de Arizona a niveles prácticamente insoportables, ella la haría esperar, se burlaría de sus necesidades todo el tiempo posible para volverla tan loca de lujuria como ella lo había hecho.

Calie comenzó a gemir y a temblar sin control, Arizona seguía burlándose de ella, con su lengua acariciaba toda su vagina menos el único sitio que la necesitaba con delirio. Hasta que llegado el momento, Callie emitió un gemido gutural cuando sintió que de manera simultánea Arizona comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con la lengua mientras introducía dos dedos en su abertura que comenzó a mover rítmicamente.

Cada caricia, con cada embestida Arizona la llevaba más y más lejos a un mundo de placer y de pronto, unos destellos de recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente: Arizona besándola en un baño, ellas dos riendo y bailando en su apartamento, Arizona besándola en las escaleras del hospital, ambas sentadas en una iglesia en la boda de Izzie Stevens y Alex Karev, ellas dos haciendo el amor por primera vez, Arizona preguntándole si eran novias, ellas compartiendo un almuerzo en el banco de un parque en Seattle, Arizona abrazándola mientras ella lloraba desconsolada el rechazo de su padre, Arizona diciéndole por primera vez Te Amo, Ellas dos besándose y acariciándose en una habitación de guardia del hospital dispuestas a hacer el amor allí mismo, Arizona acostándose detrás de ella y besándola para acompañarla cuando le dio viruela, y de nuevo haciendo el amor en debajo de la regadera cuando fueron interrumpidas por Lexie Grey que abrió la puerta sin avisar…

Con cada caricia excitante de Arizona, una nueva imagen aparecía en su mente, generando que la excitación fuera aún mayor, Callie arqueo su espalda y gimió al mismo tiempo que sintió un temblor incontrolable por todo el largo de sus piernas, entonces todo su cuerpo se tensó y percibió como el clímax más poderoso se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y junto con el clímax las imágenes cesaron.

Un poco desconcertada por todos los recuerdos que se arremolinaron en su mente, sintió a Arizona acercarse hacia ella para besarla en los labios. Callie no le dijo nada, solo respondió el beso con la misma pasión que le estaba entregando Arizona.

Sin decirle nada y tratando de ocultarle, sin saber porque, todos los recuerdos y las emociones que había experimentado mientras ella le hacía el amor, Callie hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo para colocarse encima de Arizona, iniciando su viaje de besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Arizona gemía y se estremecía, era más que obvio que las horas que había pasado esperando este momento habían llevado su deseo a límites casi intolerables, cuando finalmente Callie comenzó a acariciar con su lengua el clítoris totalmente erecto de Arizona, ella comenzó a gemir sin control y de nuevo con cada gemido, con cada caricia, nuevas imágenes tomaron posesión de la mente de Callie, ella lo sabía, estaba recordando todo, todo estaba volviendo, pudo haber sido fruto de toda la pasión desbordada en esa noche, o la forma posesiva en que Arizona le había hecho el amor, lo cierto era que todo estaba volviendo, todos sus recuerdos.

Callie sin detener sus caricias, de pronto sintió miedo, temió ese recuerdo que sabía que inevitablemente llegaría como todos los demás, entonces en los momentos culminantes de Arizona, cuando era evidente que su clímax era inminente, Callie lo recordó: el aeropuerto, sus súplicas, las lágrimas….el abandono, el dolor. Y así, mientras Arizona temblaba sin control y gemía por el clímax que estaba alcanzando, Callie sin poderlo evitar sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un dolor incontrolable se apoderó de su alma. Callie permaneció allí, limpiando hasta el último vestigio el torrente de placer que desbordó Arizona, algo que normalmente hacía, pero esta vez tenía una razón adicional: no quería ver a Arizona a los ojos.

Un rato después, todavía evadiendo la mirada de Arizona, Callie se paró de la cama y le dijo, a modo de excusa: -Disculpa Arizona, tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo.

Arizona, sin saber que había sucedido, se quedó intrigada, sintiendo el vacio que había dejado Callie al retirarse de la cama tan abruptamente, sin embargo, no pasó por su mente ni siquiera una idea de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Ya con Callie dentro del baño, le preguntó en voz alta: -¿Está todo bien cariño?. ¿Pasa algo?

Callie dentro del baño, hizo un esfuerzo para responder sin que Arizona se diera cuenta por el tono de su voz que ella estaba sollozando, entonces le contestó: -Todo está bien, salgo en un momento. Callie recostó sus manos del lavamanos, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en serio, dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran libremente por sus mejillas, era un llanto silencioso, pero con cada lágrima el recuerdo de todo el dolor que había sentido se apoderaba de ella al punto que llegó a experimentarlo ahora como si acabara de ocurrir, como si recién estuviera llegando a su apartamento aquel día, sintiéndose derrotada y sin esperanzas. Y tal como aquella vez, lo único que deseaba ella llorar.

Arizona, le dio un vistazo al reloj encima de la mesa de noche, eran ya casi las 2:00 a.m., ella estaba agotada y aunque trató de resistirse, el sueño finalmente la venció, ella se quedó dormida sin sospechar el torbellino de sentimientos que estaban invadiendo, justo en ese momento, el corazón de la mujer que amaba. No sospechaba, que esa forma ardiente en que hicieron el amor había provocado de alguna forma que todos sus recuerdos, los buenos y también los malos, regresaran…

Mientras tanto, Callie continuaba llorando en el baño, había recuperado la memoria y con ella, su mundo se había dividido en dos, Callie se debatía ahora, entre el inmenso amor que sentía por Arizona y el profundo dolor que ella misma le había causado, todo había vuelto, todo…

**It´s all coming back to me now – Celine Dion**

_Había noches cuando el viento era tan frío_

_que mi cuerpo se helaba en la cama_

_sólo con escucharlo afuera de la ventana_

_Había días cuando el sol era tan cruel_

_que todas las lágrimas se convertían en polvo_

_y yo sabía que mis ojos se estaban secando para siempre_

_Yo dejé de llorar en el momento que tú te fuiste_

_y no puedo recordar dónde o cuándo o cómo_

_y desterré cada recuerdo mío o tuyo que alguna vez tuvimos_

_Pero cuando me tocaste así_

_y me tuviste así_

_sólo tengo que admitir_

_que todo está volviéndome_

_cuando te toco así_

_y te tengo así_

_es difícil creer pero_

_todo está volviéndome_

_(todo está volviéndome, todo está volviéndome ahora)_

_Hubo momentos de oro_

_y hubo destellos de luz_

_hubo cosas que yo nunca haría nuevamente_

_pero que entonces parecían bien_

_Hubo noches de placer eterno_

_era más de lo que cualquier ley permitiría_

_Cariño cariño_

_Si yo te besó así_

_y si tú susurras así_

_estuve perdida desde hace mucho tiempo_

_pero todo está volviéndome_

_Si me quieres así_

_y si me necesitas así_

_estuve muerta desde hace mucho tiempo_

_pero todo está volviéndome_

_es difícil resistir_

_y todo está volviéndome_

_yo apenas puedo recordar_

_pero todo está volviéndome ahora_

_Pero todo está volviendo_

_Hubo esas amenazas vacías y mentiras huecas_

_y cuando intentabas herirme_

_yo te herí aún peor_

_y mucho más profundo_

_Hubo horas que se transformaron en días_

_cuando solos contábamos las oportunidades_

_que se nos perdieron por siempre_

_Pero fuiste historia al cerrar la puerta_

_y me hice muy fuerte de algún modo_

_y nunca gasté nada de mi tiempo en ti desde entonces_

_pero si te toco así_

_y si tú me besas así_

_fue hace tanto tiempo_

_pero todo está volviéndome_

_Si tú me tocas así_

_y si yo te beso así_

_se fue con el viento_

_pero todo está volviéndome_

_(todo está volviendo, todo está volviéndome ahora)_

_Hubo momentos de oro_

_y hubo destellos de luz_

_hubo cosas que yo nunca haría nuevamente_

_pero que entonces parecían bien_

_hubo noches de placer eterno_

_era más de lo que cualquier ley permitiría_

_Cariño, cariño, cariño_

_Cuando me tocas así_

_y cuando tú me tienes así_

_se fue con el viento_

_pero todo está volviéndome_

_cuando me ves así_

_y cuando yo te veo así_

_entonces vemos lo que queremos ver_

_todo volviéndome_

_la carne y las fantasías_

_todo volviéndome_

_apenas puedo recordar_

_pero todo está volviéndome ahora_

_Si tú olvidas todo_

_si yo perdono todo_

_olvidamos y perdonamos_

_y todo me está volviendo ahora_

_cuando me ves así_

_y cuando te veo así_

_vemos solo lo que queremos ver_

_todo volviéndome_

_la carne y las fantasías_

_todo volviéndome_

_apenas puedo recordar _

_pero todo está volviéndome ahora_

_(todo está volviéndome ahora)_

_y cuando me besas así_

_(todo está volviéndome ahora)_

_y cuando te toco así_

_(todo está volviéndome ahora)_

_si lo haces así _

_(todo está volviéndome ahora)_

_y si nosotras..._

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Llegó el momento de la verdad…Y sí nosotras…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

* * *

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 28 – Say Goodbye – Decir Adiós**

Casi a las 5:00 a.m., Arizona abrió los ojos, sintiendo de inmediato el vacio en el lado de la cama donde se supone Callie debería estar durmiendo, extrañada, levantó la vista para ver si se veía alguna luz a través de la rendija de la puerta del baño, pero no, estaba oscuro. Aún así, para asegurarse se paró de la cama y abrió la puerta, pero estaba vació. De pronto miró de reojo la rendija de la puerta de la habitación y se percató que una tenue luz se filtraba por debajo, entonces se imaginó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, y pensó que probablemente Callie había tenido sed y se había levantado a tomar agua, así que se volvió a acostar en la cama.

No obstante, los minutos comenzaron a pasar, había transcurrido demasiado tiempo para que la ausencia de Callie obedeciera a un vaso de agua, así que se levantó de nuevo, se colocó su bata y salió hacia la sala. Colocando una mano sobre sus ojos, para tratar de adaptar su visión a las luces encendidas, Arizona se sorprendió cuando vio a Callie, totalmente vestida, recostada de una ventana, mirando hacia la calle.

Arizona alarmada, le preguntó: -¿Qué ocurre Callie?, ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora?, ¿Por qué estas vestida?

Callie no le contestó, guardó silencio, mientras su mirada permanecía fija hacia algún punto distante, lejano.

Entonces Arizona, más alarmada aún, pero sin imaginarse qué estaba pasando, se acercó a su lado y colocando una mano sobre su brazo, le dijo:

-Callie, por favor, respóndeme ¿qué ocurre?

En ese momento a Callie no le quedó más remedio que mirar a Arizona, algo que había estado evitando desde que ella había recordado todo mientras hacían el amor.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Arizona, consternada, se dio cuenta que Callie tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, claro síntoma de que había estado llorando muchísimo. Además percibió angustia en su mirada, como si estuviera confundida, del brillo que la había caracterizado ya sólo quedaba un vestigio, en su lugar había una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía leer.

Arizona, totalmente confundida, pero sumamente preocupada, le preguntó a Callie con ternura: -¿Qué te ocurre mi amor?, ¿por qué has estado llorando?

Para sorpresa de Arizona, Callie se precipitó hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que al mismo tiempo rompía en llanto de nuevo. Arizona desconcertada, notó que Callie estaba temblando, por primera vez en su vida la percibió frágil, era como si Callie se estuviera hundiendo, así que Arizona por instinto la abrazó con más fuerza. A pesar de que la intriga la estaba matando, prefirió quedarse en silencio y esperar pacientemente a que Callie se calmara, de modo que fuera capaz de hablar. Hasta ese momento Callie no había abierto la boca para decir nada.

Unos momentos después, Callie sin soltar el abrazo y sin mirar a Arizona, finalmente dijo con evidente tristeza en su tono de voz:

-Arizona, no he podido dormir en toda la noche, lo único que hecho es llorar… Callie hizo una pausa, inspiró aire y agregó: …-Cuando estábamos haciendo el amor, recuperé la memoria, recordé todo.

Arizona se estremeció, sintió que se le heló la sangre y cuando unió cabos y se dio cuenta que Callie estaba vestida, lista para salir, una ola de pánico le atravesó la columna vertebral, mientras sentía como se alborotaban dentro de su alma sus mayores temores.

Sin soltar el abrazo, alejó su rostro un poco para tratar de encontrarse con la mirada de Callie de nuevo, pero ella mantenía su mirada hacia abajo, era evidente que ella se resistía a mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, Arizona, necesitaba desesperadamente tratar de leer su mirada, adivinar que estaba sintiendo Callie en esos momentos, así que le dijo, casi en un tono suplicante:

-Por favor Callie, mírame a los ojos, dime qué sientes…

Callie finalmente levantó la mirada y llorando le contestó:

-Arizona, recordé todo, ahora siento que te amo el doble, pero estoy muy confundida, porque también estoy sintiendo un inmenso dolor, porque los recuerdos tristes están demasiado frescos en mi mente, es como si aquello hubiera ocurrido sólo unas pocas horas atrás y yo estuviera sentada en ese mismo sofá, con una botella de vino en la mano, sola, con el alma destrozada, con mis sueños e ilusiones desechos y con enormes deseos de llorar. Arizona, te amo, no tengo rencor, ni rabia, solo dolor, pero estoy muy confundida, siento como si el dolor y el amor estuvieran luchando una guerra a muerte dentro de mi alma tratando de obtener el control…

…-Arizona, tu y yo estamos mucho más unidas de lo que alguna vez estuvimos, ahora lo se, no sólo eres el amor de mi vida, ahora también eres mi mejor amiga, pero por más que trato de luchar contra este dolor que siento, no lo logro, sólo deseo llorar… Callie no pudo seguir hablando, se aferró a Arizona de nuevo y se puso a llorar otra vez.

Arizona sintió como su propia alma se partía en dos en ese momento, todos los sentimientos de culpa, todos los remordimientos por haberle causado tanto daño a Callie con ese abandono, todos los demonios que había tratado desesperadamente de enterrar en lo más hondo de su ser también estaban luchando dentro de ella para obtener el control, se sentía impotente, desesperada, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella nunca se perdonaría a sí misma haberle causado tanto daño, Callie no se merecía ese sufrimiento, nunca se lo mereció y ella lo había causado.

Arizona comenzó a llorar, desesperadamente, sólo alcanzó a decirle a Callie con voz temblorosa: -Callie, por favor, perdóname, perdóname, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, pero se que lo hice, perdóname, por favor, perdóname… Arizona, hizo una pausa, dudando si podía pronunciar esas palabras ahora, pero era lo que sentía, así que lo dijo: …-Te Amo.

Arizona sintió un pequeño alivio cuando notó que Callie en el mismo momento en que ella pronunció esas palabras, la abrazó con más fuerza. Y en ese momento lo entendió, Callie se abrazaba a ella desesperadamente para evitar hundirse en ese dolor que la estaba ahogando.

Así permanecieron varios minutos llorando y abrazándose mutuamente con todas sus fuerzas, luego cuando ambas de calmaron, Callie se dejó caer en el sofá recostando su cabeza en el respaldar y Arizona se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano, en silencio.

Unos minutos después, Callie tomó aire para hablar. Mirando a Arizona a los ojos y sin soltar su mano le dijo:

-Arizona, yo se que te hice una promesa, y no tengo intensiones de librarme de esa promesa, yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero me vestí porque tomé una decisión, necesito un poco de tiempo y de espacio, no quiero vivir aquí contigo mientras yo me sienta así, no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos hagamos daño sin necesidad. Estaba esperando que te despertaras, para tomar algunas de mis cosas e irme a un hotel, necesito estar sola un tiempo, espero que lo entiendas.

Un rayo de profunda decepción y miedo atravesó el alma de Arizona, ella no quería alejarse de Callie, no quería que Callie se alejara de ella, sabía que podía perderla y esta vez para siempre, pero no podía negarse, no tenía ningún derecho a negarse, así que sólo se atrevió a preguntar:

-Callie ¿estás segura que no podemos resolver esto juntas?

Callie le contestó: -Sí, estoy segura. Y diciendo eso se paró y entró a la habitación, tomó un maletín del closet y comenzó a guardar alguna ropa y otros objetos personales dentro de el. Arizona, la siguió a la habitación, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía poquito a poco con cada cosa que Callie metía en esa maleta.

Arizona, tenía mucho miedo de perderla, tenía mucho miedo de que la noche anterior fuera la última que habían disfrutado juntas, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando recordó de nuevo aquellas palabras, esas palabras que eran como puñales que le atravesaban el alma, cada vez que acudían a su memoria: "Arizona, tú perdiste el amor que yo más amé"

Callie terminó de empacar sus cosas en pocos minutos y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento dispuesta a salir. Cuando la abrió, se volteo a ver a Arizona y le dijo con ternura: -Necesito estar un tiempo sola, no te estoy abandonando, yo nunca haría algo así, sólo necesito tiempo, por favor, no me busques, ni me llames, necesito pensar. Y diciendo eso, se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con el alma vuelta añicos, esta vez fue Arizona quien se dejó caer en el sofá, esta vez era ella la que tenía muchas ganas de llorar porque sus mayores temores se estaban haciendo realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que se siente cuando alguien que amas, da media vuelta y te deja atrás.

Durante todo el tiempo que Callie permaneció sin recordar lo que había pasado, y en especial en esas últimas semanas, desde que ella le había pedido que trataran de vivir el presente, aquella noche en Newport Beach, Arizona casi había relegado al fondo de su conciencia las consecuencias de sus actos, últimamente sólo había sentido a veces miedo de la reacción de Callie hacia ella por ese recuerdo, pero ahora que la vio llorar, temblar y hundirse en ese dolor que la estaba ahogando, y que Arizona tomó conciencia nuevamente de todo el daño que había causado, ya no sólo sentía miedo de perderla, ahora la culpa y el remordimiento retomaron sus posiciones para atormentar de nuevo su alma.

Arizona lloró todavía más, cuando se percató que Callie sólo le había pedido un tiempo, que en el fondo aún tenía esperanzas, con suerte eso sólo sería un hasta luego, mientras que lo que ella le había hecho al dejarla atrás en ese aeropuerto, fue un abandono real.

Arizona en ese momento pudo sentir en carne propia una aproximación del inmenso dolor que sintió Callie al ser abandonada, era como le dijo ella una vez, se siente como si el corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, entonces Arizona, lloró aún más, lloró por Callie, por sus tres abandonos, por el corazón que le habían roto una y otra vez.

En ese preciso momento ella recordó sus palabras en aquel ascensor: _"…Cuando tú te fuiste y me dejaste, yo no tenía escudos, yo confiaba en ti, en tu amor y el dolor que me causaste llegó directo a mi corazón y me lo partió en mil pedazos. Arizona, ya yo no tengo un corazón para darte, ya no tengo nada que ofrecer, no tengo sueños ni ilusiones que compartir, yo estoy derrotada, ¿lo comprendes?_"

Arizona se dijo para si misma en ese momento: "Callie te comprendo, ahora que te vi salir por esa puerta con una maleta en la mano, casi sé lo que sentiste cuando te dejé en aquel aeropuerto, te amo, pero ahora que estoy experimentando sólo una fracción de ese dolor y que sé cuánto daño causé, sé que no te merezco". George O´Mallie no la merecía, Érica Hahn no la merecía y ella tampoco la merecía, ella mucho menos.

Y cuando pensó que ya tenía suficientes razones para llorar, recordó lo que Callie acababa de hacer, en lugar de despreciarla y de rechazarla, al haber recordado el inmenso dolor que ella le causó, Callie la había abrazado llorando, en ningún momento le dijo una palabra hiriente, todo lo contrario, todo lo que le dijo, lo hizo con un tono tierno, lleno de amor. El corazón de Callie era demasiado noble y grande, un corazón que jamás mereció haber sido roto de esa manera, Callie nunca mereció que le hicieran tanto daño.

Arizona, aún a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía, y de la culpa que le estaba corroyendo el alma, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su amor hacía Callie ahora era mayor, no podía ignorar eso, el redescubrir la nobleza de sus sentimientos. Quizá ella no se merecía a Callie, pero en ese mismo instante se juró a sí misma que si ella regresaba y la perdonaba, la vida no le iba a alcanzar para darle toda la felicidad que ella se merecía, viviría para hacerla feliz, para amarla todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Para curar con todo el amor que sentía por ella las heridas de ese inmenso y noble corazón que ella poseía, el corazón que George O´Malley, Érica Hahn y ella muy particularmente habían roto al dejarla sola, triste y abandonada sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

….

Una semana después, Callie aún permanecía en la habitación del hotel, era irónico, le habían asignado la misma habitación donde vivió con George O´Malley. Prácticamente no había salido de allí en toda la semana, para comer solía pedir servicio a la habitación, ella no quería hablar con nadie, su mente era un torbellino de ideas encontradas y opuestas, sus sentimientos también.

Extrañaba a Arizona, la extrañaba demasiado, pero no quería herirla, no quería que la viera sufriendo el dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos y por los cuales Arizona se sentía responsable. Y, sí, ella era la responsable de ese dolor, pero, después de todo lo que había luchado para reconquistarla luego del accidente, Callie sentía que Arizona no se merecía verla así, presenciando en primera fila el daño que había causado, permanecer a su lado en estos momentos sólo alimentaría sus sentimientos de culpa y sus remordimientos y Callie no quería eso, no quería que ella viera lo mal que se sentía por los recuerdos recientes de aquel abandono.

Callie prefirió llorar sus heridas ella sola, sin que Arizona la viera sufrir, tenía que sacarse todo ese dolor libremente, llorando cuando sintiera deseos de hacerlo. Con Arizona a su lado no hubiera podido, y eso hubiera sido peor. Callie en el fondo, tenía todas las intensiones de regresar, no quería perder a Arizona, pero quería regresar limpia, sin dolores, sin penas, sin reproches directos o tácitos.

Luego de esa semana de soledad auto-impuesta, Callie sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y compartir sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Pensó en Mark, pero aunque el seguía siendo su mejor amigo, ella sintió que necesitaba a alguien más neutral, que la estimara tanto a ella como a Arizona. De pronto, supo con quien quería hablar: Teddy Altman, ella había sido la artífice de la reconquista que Arizona inició, y lo más importante, Teddy admiraba la relación de ambas, ella siempre le diría cosas que las unieran y en el fondo Callie necesitaba escuchar esas cosas, necesitaba reafirmar todas las razones por las cuales debía regresar a los brazos de Arizona.

Con la decisión ya tomada, Callie encendió su celular, el que había tenido apagado durante toda esa semana y discó el número de Teddy. Al segundo repique, Teddy contestó, visiblemente emocionada:

-Callie, ¡resucitaste! ¿Cómo estás?. He estado preocupada por ti. Arizona me contó lo que pasó.

-Hola Teddy, estoy bien. Te estoy llamando para pedirte un gran favor, como amiga.

-Lo que sea, dime

-Después de una semana, siento necesidad de hablar con alguien y si no tienes inconveniente me encantaría que ese alguien fueras tú, ¿Podrías?

-Por su puesto, me siento halagada

Callie sonrió, y dijo: -Bueno, tampoco es que soy alguien tan importante como El Papa o algo así

Teddy se rió y dijo: -Tú y Arizona son más importantes para mí que propio Papa, ambas son mis amigas y a ambas las aprecio.

-Es por eso precisamente que fuiste la elegida, dijo Callie sonriendo

-Genial, dime ¿dónde nos vemos?

-¿Te parece bien en el Restaurant del Hotel Archfield?, aquí estoy alojada.

-Perfecto, ¿te parece mañana a las 11:00 a.m.?. A esa hora tenía una cirugía pero la cancelaron.

-Sí, seguro

Teddy dudó, pero al final le preguntó a Callie:

-¿Puedo decirle a Arizona que me llamaste?. Ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

-Puedes decirle que te llamé para que sepa que estoy bien, pero por favor, no le digas que vamos a reunirnos, no quiero crearle falsas expectativas ¿me comprendes?

-Te entiendo

-Gracias Teddy, entonces es oficial, nos vemos mañana a las 11:00 a.m. en el Restaurant del Hotel.

-Allí estaré

-Gracias Teddy, nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Teddy colgó el teléfono, ella estaba en la Cafetería cuando Callie la llamó. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Arizona dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde ella se encontraba. Ambas se saludaron y Teddy la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Teddy, le preguntó: -¿Cómo te sientes?

Arizona entendió enseguida la razón de la pregunta de Teddy, así que le contestó:

-Triste, extraño mucho a Callie y ni siquiera sé cómo esta ella, ni dónde está.

Teddy le respondió:

-Ella está bien, de hecho me acaba de llamar, recién terminé de hablar con ella

Arizona se emocionó: -¿En serio?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿Dónde está?

-Ella está bien, de hecho me dijo que te dijera que ella está bien. Está alojada en el Hotel Archfield

-¿Te dijo eso?, quiero decir, que me dijeras que ella está bien?

-Sí

-¡Oh Dios!, ese Hotel es muy costoso, ella está pagando un hotel, mientras yo estoy viviendo en su apartamento, eso no me parece justo. ¿Sabes Teddy?. Estaba pensando pedir permiso aquí e irme uno o dos meses a San Diego, a casa de mis padres. Después del accidente que sufrieron, donde los pude perder a ambos, me hizo darme cuenta que casi nunca los visito. Esta sería una buena oportunidad, además, todo en este hospital me recuerda a Callie y quiero estar ahora en otro lugar, te confieso que cada día que pasa pierdo más las esperanzas, ahora sé que yo no la merezco, le hice mucho daño.

-¿No me digas que la vas a abandonar de nuevo?. Ten fe Arizona, esto debería ser algo temporal, Callie te ama.

-Yo se que me ama, y no, no la estoy abandonando, ella sabría perfectamente dónde buscarme, pero eso que me acabas de contar de que está viviendo en un hotel y tan costoso no me parece justo, ya le he causado muchos problemas para encima apropiarme de su apartamento.

-Siendo así, es una opción si te hace sentir mejor. Pero no me gusta oírte decir que tú no la mereces, creo que estas siendo muy dura contigo misma. Es cierto, cometiste un error, pero has hecho hasta lo imposible para enmendarlo y estoy segura que la propia Callie también valora eso.

-Eso espero, sin embargo, después que la vi salir con una maleta en la mano, tuve una idea bastante aproximada de cuanto la herí, así somos los seres humanos, sólo somos capaces de entender el dolor de los demás cuando nosotros mismos lo hemos experimentado, y sí, me partió el alma verla irse y allí lo comprendí, aún no me atrevo siquiera a imaginarme lo que ella sintió cuando yo di media vuelta y me monté en ese avión dejándola atrás por una beca, ¡por una beca!, ¡Por Dios!, metí la pata, la metí hasta el fondo. Y si hubiera sido la primera vez que alguien la abandonaba, quizás le hubiera dolido un poquito menos, pero Teddy, era su tercer abandono. Eso fue el colmo.

-¿Parece que todos tus demonios han vuelto?

-Es posible, pero esa es la verdad. En el fondo, no se como Callie pueda perdonarme, si yo misma no me lo perdono, mucho menos después que la vi sufriendo por eso, aquel día que lo recordó todo y se marchó del apartamento. Tenías que haberla visto, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, con esa mirada perdida, evasiva, confundida. Luchando entre el dolor y el amor. No Teddy, yo no creo que ella me perdone.

-Tú ¿la perdonarías a ella si hubiera sido al revés?

-Eso es lo más triste Teddy, ella jamás me hubiera dejado abandonada en un aeropuerto por una beca. Ella si sabía que yo era lo más importante para ella, yo fui el amor que ella más amó, ¿recuerdas?.

-Tú sigues siendo el amor que ella más ama, estoy prácticamente segura de eso. Además, ella sólo te pidió tiempo, ella no te ha abandonado y sinceramente no creo que lo haga. Tú misma lo acabas de decir, y tú sigues siendo lo más importante para ella, quizás tú estabas ciega en aquel momento, pero Callie no, ella sabe lo que quiere, en el fondo lo sabe y al final no va a elegir el dolor, va a elegir el amor, esa es su naturaleza, sólo dale el tiempo que ella misma te pidió, pero no pierdas la fe, ella volverá a ti.

-Eso espero Teddy, eso espero. Aunque no tengo demasiadas esperanzas, esta vez me está costando mucho ser la persona que cree en polvo de hadas y estrellas, no después que la vi sufriendo así y mucho menos cuando experimenté en carne propia sólo un pedazo, un pedacito de ese dolor. Imagínate, Teddy, estoy aquí en este hospital sintiéndome miserable, sabiendo que Callie está en esta misma ciudad, alojada en un hotel y la extraño, la extrañó demasiado, tanto que sólo quiero poner tierra de por medio para tratar de que me duela menos…

…-No puedo ni imaginarme, cómo se sentiría ella, recorriendo los pasillos de este mismo hospital durante tres meses, sabiendo que el amor de su vida la había abandonado para irse a África. Tú misma me lo dijiste aquel día Teddy, cuando hablamos por teléfono, ella dejó de comer, dejó de dormir, se abocó por completo a su trabajo y estaba sufriendo. Seguro como que el infierno existe, que estaba sufriendo y mucho.

-Arizona has repetido hasta el cansancio cuanto te dolió verla así, sufriendo por los recuerdos recién instalados en su memoria de nuevo ¿no te ha pasado por la cabeza que esa es una de las razones por las cuales ella se marchó del apartamento?

-¿Qué quieres decir Teddy?

-Es posible que ella no quería que la vieras así, sufriendo por eso, mientras tú te carcomías de culpas y remordimientos y si eso es verdad, esa es una prueba más de lo mucho que te ama, ella no quería que tú sufrieras por su dolor. No quería castigarte por lo que pasó, por eso necesitaba esta sola.

-Con el enorme corazón que Callie tiene, eso no me extrañaría en absoluto. ¡Por Dios!, Teddy, la amo, la amo demasiado, y te confieso que mis únicas esperanzas están puestas en la nobleza de sus sentimientos. La hubieras visto Teddy, aún sufriendo por lo que yo le había hecho, me trató con dulzura, midiendo sus palabras para no herirme. Sí, es muy posible que en eso tengas razón, ella no quería que yo la viera así, incluso, ahora que recuerdo, ella me dijo que no quería vivir conmigo mientras ella se sintiera así, que no quería que nos hiriéramos sin necesidad.

-Lo ves, ella te ama

-Yo no dudo que me ame

-Entonces si sabes eso, deberías saber que ella volverá a ti, ella va a elegir el amor, ya lo verás...

En ese momento la conversación se interrumpió, el beeper de Teddy sonó, era un 911.

Teddy le dijo, mientras se paraba de la silla:

-Arizona sacúdete esos demonios, esa no es tu naturaleza, y ten fe, ella va a volver a ti

-Tú estás más segura que yo

-Claro, yo estoy viendo el bosque, mientras tú insistes en seguir viendo el árbol. Y el bosque amiga mía, es que ustedes dos se aman.

Arizona sonriendo por la analogía de Teddy, le dijo: -Gracias Teddy, eres una excelente amiga

-Eso intento, dijo Teddy con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Mientras Teddy se marchaba, ella agradeció que Callie la llamara para reunirse, esa conversación con Arizona podía resultarle muy útil para tratar de unirlas de nuevo, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía Arizona por todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella trataría por todos los medios de convencer a Callie. Sólo esperaba que los demonios de ella fueran más benignos que los de Arizona, de lo contrario, la tarea de reunirlas sería mucho más difícil

Arizona, por su parte, se quedó pensando las palabras de Teddy, quizás ella tenía razón, deseaba con todo su corazón que así fuera, no obstante, había tomado una decisión, independientemente de lo que ocurriera entre Callie y ella, no le parecía justo que siguiera viviendo en un hotel, más aún cuando ella quería alejarse del hospital y aprovechar el mal momento para visitar a sus padres. Así que se paró de la silla y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina del Jefe Webber, para pedirle ese permiso y ausentarse por lo menos un mes del hospital. Si el jefe le daba permiso, mañana mismo se iría rumbo a San Diego, California.

….

Al día siguiente, Teddy llegó al Restaurant del Hotel Archfield, a las 10:50 a.m., diez minutos antes de la hora que había acordado con Callie, quiso llegar temprano para asegurarse de estar a tiempo, de modo de no hacerla esperar. Cinco minutos después vio a Callie entrando al restaurant. Cuando ambas se miraron compartieron una sonrisa y luego de saludarse Callie se sentó, ella fue la primera en hablar:

-Teddy muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Es un poco temprano pero si quieres almorzamos, Yo invito

-Gracias a ti Callie por invitarme y me parece genial que almorcemos, estoy muerta de hambre

-Perfecto, voy a pedir la carta entonces. Callie levantó la vista y le hizo una seña al mesero para que le trajera la carta.

Una vez que la carta llegó, Teddy la abrió pero le dijo a Callie: -Tú eres la experta, ya llevas una semana aquí, ¿Qué me recomiendas para comer?

-Todas las carnes son excelentes, especialmente el T-Bone Steak

-Ok, dijo Teddy, -T-Bone Steak, será entonces.

-¿Te provoca una copa de vino tinto para acompañarlo?

-Sí, pero sólo una, el vino y yo nos llevamos muy bien, pero el vino, el hospital y yo no tanto y más tarde tengo que regresar.

-Seguro

Callie hizo el pedido al mesonero y mientras esperaban la comida, Callie comenzó a hablar:

-Teddy, antes de todo dime algo ¿cómo esta Arizona?

-Ella te extraña mucho Callie, se siente miserable sin ti, además los sentimientos de culpa se la están comiendo viva. Ella está perdiendo las esperanzas de recuperarte.

Callie le dijo con pesar:

-Lamento escuchar eso, yo no quiero que ella sufra ¿sabes?

-Lo se. En parte, por eso me llamaste ¿cierto?

-Si, Teddy, te llamé porque luego de una semana de estar como un león enjaulado en mi habitación, por voluntad propia, sentí la necesidad de hablar con alguien y me pareció una idea excelente que ese alguien fueras tú, básicamente tu siempre has sido una persona pro Callie y Arizona, y necesito justo ahora que alguien me recuerde por qué debo volver con ella...

…-Yo también la extraño, pero esta semana ha sido muy dura, tengo una batalla dentro de mi misma entre el dolor que me causó lo que recordé, me refiero a lo que pasó en aquel aeropuerto y mi amor por Arizona. En pocas palabras Teddy, necesito ahora mismo una "Doctora Corazón" y quien mejor que tú, una cirujana cardiotorácica, dijo Callie sonriendo

Teddy también se sonrió, ante la comparación entre su especialidad y lo de "Doctora Corazón", además se alegró por la actitud de Callie, sin duda mucho mejor que la de Arizona en estos momentos. Teddy le dijo:

-Callie me alegro que tengas esa actitud y dime ¿Quién va ganando esa batalla? ¿El dolor? ó ¿El amor?

-El amor… eso espero

-Genial. ¿Sabes Callie?, yo a estas alturas, creo conocer bastante bien la relación de ustedes dos y como tú misma dijiste, soy totalmente pro Callie y Arizona, ustedes siempre han sido mi inspiración como pareja y no me gusta verlas separadas. Por eso te quiero decir de una vez y con sinceridad lo que yo pienso ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto Teddy, te lo agradezco

-Genial…, dijo Teddy sonriendo, luego continuó: …-Verás, cuando Arizona se marchó a África, yo intuí que lo que más dolor te causó, más que el abandono en sí mismo, fue pensar que Arizona no te amaba ¿me equivoco?

Callie lo pensó por un momento, luego contestó:

-Eso es cierto, yo llegue a pensar que ella no me amaba, que yo sólo había sido una distracción para ella. Básicamente perdí la confianza en que ella me hubiera amado alguna vez y por eso cuando ella regresó yo me rehusé a seguir con ella, no creía en su amor y por lo tanto, pensé que esa falta de amor, no le impediría abandonarme de nuevo, si se presentaba otra oportunidad. Y yo no quería exponerme a más abandonos, créeme, tres fueron suficientes, no más.

-Exacto…, dijo Teddy sonriendo, esperanzada por la actitud de Callie, luego agregó:

-Ok, entonces la pregunta más importante que tengo para ti ahora es: Después de haber recordado todo lo que has vivido con Arizona, lo bueno y lo malo y luego de saber todo lo que Arizona ha hecho para reconquistarte, cuando perdiste la memoria, a riesgo incluso de que ustedes se separaran cuando tú recordaras lo que pasó, lo que en efecto está ocurriendo justo ahora, ¿aún dudas del amor de Arizona hacia ti?, ¿todavía tienes miedo de que ella pueda abandonarte de nuevo?

Callie contestó con absoluta seguridad en su voz: -No, ya no dudo de su amor hacia mi, yo se que ella me ama, me lo ha demostrado de mil maneras, y sé que ella no me abandonaría de nuevo

Teddy le preguntó: -¿Entonces porque estás viviendo en este hotel? Deberías estar con Arizona

-Teddy, yo decidí mudarme porque me sentía muy confundida, como te dije antes, tenía y aún tengo una lucha dentro de mí misma, entre el amor que siento por Arizona y el dolor que sentí cuando recuperé la memoria. Fue un golpe, lo sentí demasiado fresco, como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, y yo quise alejarme, necesitaba un poco de tiempo y de espacio, además, no quería que Arizona me viera así, ella se cree responsable de ese dolor, y no está tan equivocada, pero yo no quería que ella lo viera, no quería alimentar sus sentimientos de culpa y su arrepentimiento. Yo sufrí, es cierto, pero ella también ha sufrido mucho por lo que pasó, no me pareció justo

Teddy sonrió satisfecha cuando se dio cuenta que tenía razón, que una de las razones por las cuales Callie se alejó era para no herir a Arizona, la conversación iba muy bien y Teddy tenía toda la intensión de seguir empujando, así que le dijo a Callie:

-Arizona me contó una de las conversaciones que ustedes tuvieron, cuando estabas en el hospital, tú le dijiste que el pasado no lo sentías tuyo, porque no lo recordabas, que tú futuro era incierto porque dependía de que recuperaras o no la memoria, que lo único que sentías tuyo era el presente y en ese presente lo más importante era Arizona ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo

-¿Y tú no crees que deberías aprender una lección de tus propias palabras?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso que le dijiste a Arizona es una verdad tan grande como una casa, y aplica tanto para las personas que han perdido la memoria como para las que no, no hay nada más lejano e inalcanzable que el pasado, nada de lo que hagamos puede cambiarlo. El futuro, tampoco nos pertenece, y por lo tanto es tan lejano e incontrolable como el pasado. Con memoria o sin ella, lo único que depende de nosotros es el presente, y si me lo permites, creo que estas ahora en este hotel perdiendo el presente que puedes compartir con Arizona, por un dolor que ocurrió en el pasado, por un dolor que no se va a repetir, porque como tú misma lo acabas de afirmar, Arizona no te abandonaría de nuevo.

La sonrisa marca registrada de Callie apareció en su rostro y se le iluminó la mirada, Teddy tenía un punto, tenía razón, era algo similar a lo que su perrito Snoopy le había enseñado, no preocuparse por un futuro incierto, mientras que Teddy ahora le estaba diciendo que el pasado no puede alterarse y no vale la pena sufrir por ello, mucho menos cuando se tiene la absoluta seguridad que algo así no se repetiría de nuevo. En ambos casos, la conclusión es la misma: disfrutar el presente, que es lo único sobre lo cual tenemos control. Callie en ese momento pensó l que tenía que hacer: un esfuerzo para tratar de borrar de su corazón ese dolor del pasado y seguir adelante con Arizona. Por su puesto, decirlo era un poco más fácil que hacerlo porque aún sentía ese dolor y Callie no sabía cómo borrarlo de una sola vez.

Mientras Callie pensaba eso, el mesonero llegó con la comida, y ambas se dispusieron a saborear su plato, que se veía espectacular.

Justo cuando estaban terminando de comer, el teléfono de Callie repicó una sola vez, ella vio la pantalla, era un correo de Arizona:

"Callie, ayer Teddy me comentó que estabas viviendo en un hotel, que yo se, es costoso, y no me parece justo que tu estés en un hotel mientras yo ocupo tu apartamento. Pedí un permiso en el hospital para ausentarme al menos un mes, voy a visitar a mis padres en San Diego. Ya tú sabes cómo llegar y espero que lo hagas, o que me llames, yo regresaría enseguida por ti. Se que necesitas espacio y tiempo y yo pienso dártelo, pero quiero que sepas que te extraño mucho y que te amo. Y lo que más deseo es que me puedas dar otra oportunidad, que algún día puedas perdonarme todo el daño que te causé. Puedes mudarte a tu apartamento hoy mismo, si lo deseas, yo voy camino al aeropuerto. Te amo… pase lo que pase siempre te amaré. A."

Callie leyó el mensaje y dudo si devolverle o no una respuesta, pero aún no se sentía totalmente segura de lo que podría decirle, no todavía. Eso la molestó un poco, así que pensó en voz alta: -Genial, le pido espacio y me regala el estado completo.

-¿Qué ocurre?, preguntó Teddy

-Arizona, me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que va rumbo al aeropuerto, se va a casa de sus padres en San Diego por un mes o más, que puedo mudarme hoy mismo al apartamento si lo deseo.

-Te dije que se sentía miserable, por eso quiso alejarse del hospital. Ayer conversamos y ella me dijo: "Estoy aquí en este hospital sintiéndome miserable, sabiendo que Callie está en esta misma ciudad, alojada en un hotel y la extraño, la extrañó demasiado, tanto que sólo quiero poner tierra de por medio para tratar de que me duela menos. No puedo ni imaginarme, cómo se sentiría ella, recorriendo los pasillos de este mismo hospital durante tres meses, sabiendo que el amor de su vida la había abandonado para irse a África."

A Callie se le arrugó el corazón al escuchar eso y dijo: -Teddy tienes razón, debo hacer todo lo posible para alejar este dolor de mi corazón, es una pérdida de tiempo, además, en el proceso Arizona está sufriendo y yo no quiero que ella sufra, creo que las dos hemos sufrido suficiente ya.

Teddy le respondió: -Me alegro que pienses de esa forma.

Mientras Callie pedía la cuenta, le dijo a Teddy: -Gracias, agradezco tú sinceridad, además me dijiste justo lo que necesitaba escuchar y un poco más.

-Me alegro y no pierdas mucho tiempo sí, el presente hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, el pasado es pasado y nadie puede saber lo que nos depara el futuro, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, que casi mueres cuando te atropellaron.

Callie pagó la cuenta y se quedó pensando en las palabras de Teddy, eso también era cierto, por poco murió en ese accidente, y si algo sabía como médico era la enorme fragilidad de la vida, hoy estamos aquí, mañana no sabemos, así que le dijo a Teddy sonriendo: -Tienes razón, mi querida Dra. Corazón.

Teddy sonrió y le dijo: -Se que la tengo. Gracias Callie por esta invitación, me encantó conversar contigo, ahora, si me disculpas, debo marcharme al hospital, en una hora tengo que estar en el quirófano.

Ambas se pararon de sus sillas y Callie le dijo:

-El placer fue mío, te lo agradezco infinitamente.

Teddy sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse, mientras Callie subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta, y tomó su celular para releer el mensaje que Arizona acababa de enviarle, pero cuando pasó el dedo por la pantalla táctil se encontró sin proponérselo con el video que ella había hecho cuando la filmó roncando y babeándose mientras dormía sobre ella luego de aquella noche de copas y de baile que pasaron en San Diego antes de irse a Newport Beach. Callie, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, luego levantó la vista al darse cuenta que ella nunca llegó a mostrárselo a Arizona, fue entonces cuando se dijo a sí misma: "Callie, eres una tonta, estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, mientras…

….

Arizona iba en el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, se sentía inmensamente triste, dejar el apartamento en el que había compartido tantas cosas con Callie, había resultado mucho más duro de lo que ella se imaginó, sobre todo, porque cuando estaba saliendo con sus maletas, se dio cuenta que si Callie no la perdonaba, probablemente nunca más pisaría esa apartamento de nuevo. Ella no quería sentirlo así, pero no podía evitar pensar que esa podía ser la despedida, el adiós para siempre.

Ella sabía que Callie le había hecho una promesa, le prometió que nunca la dejaría a pesar de todo, y también sabía que Callie fue sincera cuando le hizo esa promesa, pero muy en su interior, también sabía que Callie no podía prometerle eso, porque en ese momento ella no podía saber cómo iba sentirse cuando recordara lo que había pasado.

El mayor temor de Arizona era y seguía siendo que las palabras de esas promesas se hicieran añicos cuando los recuerdos llegaran, y mientras los días pasaban y Callie seguía lejos de ella, ese temor y esa convicción de perderla se hacía más y más fuerte, no podía evitarlo, más aún cuando Callie no le había contestado el mensaje que ella le había enviado. Ese silencio era casi una confirmación de todos sus temores. Siendo honesta, Arizona no podía entender como Callie podría perdonarla, cuando ni ella misma había podido lograr perdonarse a sí misma.

Aún así, Arizona le había entregado su alma a Callie, aún sabiendo que podía perderlo todo, y de eso no se arrepentiría jamás, aunque Callie no volviera a ella. En el fondo era casi increíble que esto podía ser el adiós, que estaba perdiendo no sólo al amor de su vida sino a su mejor amiga, la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, la única persona a quien le había permitido entrar a su alma y a su corazón, después de su hermano Tim. Pero lo hizo, conociendo los riesgos y pasara lo que pasara, había valido la pena. Por lo menos, sí la perdía siempre le quedaría la satisfacción de haber luchado con todo lo que tenía, de haber entregado todo lo que tenía. Casi no podía creerlo, pero la realidad estaba frente a sus ojos, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, llenos de nostalgia…

Para agravar aún más su ya decaído ánimo, en la radio del taxi, comenzó a sonar una canción que la hizo sentir aún más triste, la letra era un reflejo casi exacto de cómo se sentía ella en ese momento. Arizona no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos a borbotones y se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba esa hermosa, pero triste canción en la radio:

_**Say Goodbye**_

_Si te parezco distante, cariño lo estoy_

_Las palabras son como tijeras, en tus manos_

_Y no hay un guión que seguir, así que cierro los ojos_

_De esa manera no va a doler mucho, _

_Cuando digamos adiós_

_Me siento como una actriz, en un escenario_

_No puedo creer, lo que estoy oyéndome decir a mí misma_

_Y la luz del porche es mi marquesina, _

_Así puedo interpretar esta mentira_

_De esa manera no va a doler mucho, _

_Cuando digamos adiós_

_¿Alguna vez me amaste? ¿Acaso eso ahora importa?_

_¿Acaso te diste cuenta, que todas la palabras se hicieron añicos?_

_Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento_

_Pero dejé todo en mi interior_

_De esa manera no va a doler mucho, _

_Cuando digamos adiós_

_Mi corazón se siente como un circo_

_Es demasiado para soportarlo_

_Es duro perder a un amor_

_Pero tú eras mi mejor amigo_

_Así que voy a caminar por esta cuerda floja, sola esta noche_

_De esa manera no va a doler mucho,_

_Cuando digamos adiós_

_De esa manera no va a doler mucho, _

_Cuando digamos adiós_

Arizona se bajó del taxi aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, odiaba llorar y mucho más en público, pero la tristeza que le invadía el alma le estaba ganando la batalla. Optó por colocarse unas gafas de sol, ciertamente no había sol dentro del aeropuerto pero le pareció que así podía tener un poco de privacidad.

Arizona se dirigió al mostrador de la línea aérea, entregó el equipaje y obtuvo su ticket de abordaje. El vuelo a San Diego, California saldría dentro de tres horas, así que aún le quedaba una larga espera por delante. Primero se sentó un rato frente a la puerta de abordaje asignada para el vuelo, después se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo por el inmenso aeropuerto. A pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que deambulaba por todo el recinto, Arizona se percató de lo terriblemente sola que se sentía, ella estaba sola…de nuevo.

Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde o quizás fue algo inconsciente, lo cierto es que en su recorrido aleatorio se encontró con la misma puerta de abordaje donde meses atrás había cometido el mayor error de toda su vida, el día que había perdido el amor que más la amó.

Arizona miró, sin querer mirar, hacia su derecha, aquella puerta de abordaje, que ahora estaba desierta con un anunció que informaba una próxima remodelación. La visión de ese gran espacio vacío, tan vacío como ella sentía su vida ahora, hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos otra vez. Agradeció tener las gafas oscuras puestas, evitándose la incomodidad de las miradas curiosas de las personas que se encontraban caminando a su alrededor. Era mucho mejor así, ella no podía verse pero sabía que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, y lo sabía porque sentía un ardor que casi le nublaba la vista.

No se quedó mucho tiempo viendo esa puerta en particular, decidió regresarse hacía la que le correspondía. Diez minutos después, ella proseguía su lento caminar, hasta que finalmente se sentó frente a la puerta de abordaje. Ella buscó un pañuelo dentro de su bolso para secarse las lágrimas y de pronto su mano tocó el estuche que contenía el anillo de compromiso que había sido de su abuela, el mismo que su padre le había dado para que llegado el momento, ella le propusiera matrimonio a Calliope.

La cascada de lágrimas no se hizo esperar, ese anillo volvería al mismo sitio de donde semanas atrás lo había tomado, ese anillo posiblemente nunca estaría en las manos de Callie…nunca.

Arizona se sentía tan abrumada por el dolor, que tomó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir, necesitaba despedirse de Callie, liberarla, dejarla atrás, tal como había hecho frente al ataúd de su hermano para decirle adiós. Arizona comenzó a escribir:

**A day without rain**

_Mi Calliope:_

_Es muy probable que esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos, que nunca la leas, pero necesito dejarte ir, decirte adiós de alguna manera y esta es la única cosa que puedo hacer ahora: escribirlo._

_Sé que estoy aquí, llorando frente a este pedazo de papel porque no supe ver a tiempo lo que tenía al frente, lo tenía todo y lo perdí. Eres el ser más maravilloso y hermoso que alguna vez conocí y en el fondo sé que tú mereces a alguien mucho mejor que lo que fuimos George O´Malley, Erica Hahn y yo para ti. Un trío de estúpidos que no fuimos capaces de valorarte y que a cambio de tu entrega lo único que hicimos fue lastimarte._

_Espero que algún día me perdones de corazón por haberte herido como lo hice, así como yo espero perdonarme a mí misma. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, siempre estaré agradecida por haberte conocido, quizás yo no fui lo mejor que te pudo pasar, pero tú sí fuiste lo mejor que pudo pasarme._

_Gracias a ti conocí el amor verdadero, gracias a ti pude descubrir que tenía sueños que había olvidado y aunque no los voy a hacer realidad porque eres la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra con quien hubiera querido hacerlo, ahora sé que los tuve y gracias a ti pude volver a soñar, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo. Gracias a ti conocí la inmensa dicha que se siente cuando logramos entregarnos a otro ser humano, y aunque te haya perdido, quiero que sepas que nunca me arrepentiré de haberte entregado mi cuerpo y mi alma como lo hice._

_Quiero que seas feliz Calliope, quiero que algún día encuentres a una persona que realmente te merezca, que no te hiera, que no te abandone, alguien que sea capaz de valorarte y de apreciarte sin lastimaste como yo lo hice. Este es el final del camino para mí porque sé que te perdí y por eso necesito liberarte, y decirte adiós._

_Te amo y siempre te amaré. Amo todo lo que compartimos y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo._

_Gracias por ser como eres, por haberme amado como lo hiciste, por apoyarme y darme fuerzas cuando más lo necesité. Gracias por todos tus besos, por todos tus abrazos, por todas tus sonrisas, por todas tus canciones, por todas tus miradas llenas de amor, por todas las veces que me hiciste reír a carcajadas, por aquella "tiny honey moon" que me regalaste, que quizás sea la única luna de miel que tendré en mi vida, gracias por todas las veces que me sentí en el cielo cuando me hacías el amor. Gracias por todos tus abrazos antes de dormir y por todos tus besos al amanecer. Gracias por haberme dado tanto a cambio de tan poco. Gracias mi amor._

_Siempre te extrañaré, nunca voy a olvidarte y aunque me obligaré a mi misma a sonreír de nuevo, lo más seguro es aún derramaré muchas lágrimas por ti._

_Pero te dejo libre, Adiós mi dulce Calliope, Adiós mi amor_

_Tuya por siempre y para siempre,_

_Arizona_

Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas cayendo como una cascada por sus mejillas, Arizona dobló el pedazo de papel y lo metió en un sobre, junto al estuche del anillo de compromiso.

Escribir lo que acababa de escribir no la hizo sentirse menos triste, pero por lo menos se sintió ligeramente aliviada, todas y cada una de las palabras que acaba de escribir eran su verdad, su triste verdad, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarla. La única que podía cambiar esa realidad era Calliope, pero no quería tener esperanzas, porque tener esperanzas para verlas destrozadas más adelante era más duro que abandonarlas de una vez.

Por eso decidió escribir esa carta, tenía que liberar de su alma a Callie, dejarla libre, soltarla aunque eso le causara un dolor que le quebraba el alma en dos mitades.

Nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía…

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**:´(**

**Creo que ahora podrán imaginar porque finalicé la semana con el capítulo anterior y no con este, si me querían matar por dejarlas colgadas con aquel, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que hubieran querido hacer de mi, si las dejo llorando todo el fin de semana. Pero no se preocupen, este drama acabará pronto, muy pronto. A mí, a diferencia de Shonda, me encanta ver a nuestras Callie y Arizona felices, como deber ser. Publicaré el siguiente capítulo el próximo miércoles para que la espera no sea tan larga. Mañana martes, le toca el turno al Capítulo 22 de "Little Earthquakes", historia que ya está en sus capítulos finales (son 26 capítulos en total).**


	29. Chapter 29

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Con los ojos inundados de lágrimas cayendo como una cascada por sus mejillas, Arizona dobló el pedazo de papel y lo metió en un sobre, junto al estuche del anillo de compromiso._

_Escribir lo que acababa de escribir no la hizo sentirse menos triste, pero por lo menos se sintió ligeramente aliviada, todas y cada una de las palabras que acababa de escribir eran su verdad, su triste verdad, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarla. La única que podía cambiar esa realidad era Calliope, pero no quería tener esperanzas, porque tener esperanzas para verlas destrozadas más adelante era más duro que abandonarlas de una vez._

_Por eso decidió escribir esa carta, tenía que liberar de su alma a Callie, dejarla libre, soltarla aunque eso le causara un dolor que le quebraba el alma en dos mitades._

_Nuevamente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía…_

**Epidemia – Capítulo 29 – Brighter than the sun – Más brillante que el sol**

Arizona permaneció allí sentada, llorando, pero de pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco, ella aguzó sus oídos cuando creyó escuchar por los altoparlantes del aeropuerto una voz muy querida, demasiado familiar para no reconocerla:

-_Atención, atención, se le informa a la Dra. Arizona Robbins que aquello que dejó atrás al abordar su vuelo a Malawi África, hace varios meses, ha sido encontrado, puede pasar a buscarlo en la misma puerta de abordaje donde lo extravió. Por su atención, muchas gracias._

Arizona se estremeció, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente dentro de su pecho, esa era la voz de Callie, ¡Callie la estaba esperando en aquella puerta!, la misma puerta que había visto unos cuantos minutos atrás y que tanto pesar le había causado. Profundamente emocionada e ilusionada, se paró de la silla y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacía allá, corrió sin descanso, y finalmente cuando se asomó al pasillo desierto, se detuvo por un momento, casi sin aliento y allí estaba ella, "¡Calliope!".

Arizona se quitó las gafas oscuras, y exhaló aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Callie le abrió los brazos para recibirla mientras le dedicó la más hermosa sonrisa que Arizona pudiera recordar. Por su parte, Arizona, con la última fracción de aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, arrancó a correr para aterrizar en los brazos de la mujer que amaba y que la esperaba para brindarle la mayor felicidad que jamás hubiera podido imaginarse, sólo unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Arizona, literalmente se lanzó hacia Callie, llorando, temblando y entrecruzó los brazos en su cuello. Callie la tomó con todas sus fuerzas, acogiéndola dentro del círculo cálido de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Aprovechando el impulso con que ella se lanzó, Callie la levantó del piso por unos instantes y giró con ella, luego la bajó suavemente. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y, sin decir una sola palabra, sus labios se encontraron y se regalaron el beso más profundo, más intenso y más tierno de su historia.

El beso se prolongó no se sabe por cuánto tiempo y el tiempo era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, porque más bien parecía que se había detenido. Y después de un beso, el siguiente estaba a la espera, no podían, no querían separarse, era como si quisieran perpetuar el contacto de sus labios en un beso casi eterno.

Cuando finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, Arizona, aún temblando, le dijo a Callie:

-Mi amor, estas aquí, pensé que te había perdido para siempre… Arizona inspiro aire para tratar de evitar las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en sus ojos, pero de nada sirvió su esfuerzo, así que dijo llorando: …-Callie, perdóname por haberte herido así, perdóname tú, porque yo no he podido perdonarme a mí misma, por favor, perdóname. Ahora lo sé, en el fondo, sé que no te merezco, pero te amo. Por favor, necesito oírtelo decir, que me perdonas, que siempre vamos a estar juntas, por favor, por favor…

A Callie se le arrugó el corazón ver a Arizona en ese estado, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar. En ese momento lo único que quería era consolarla, así que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le susurró al oído:

-Por favor no llores, no digas esas cosas, no digas que tú no me mereces, porque no hay persona en este mundo que me haga más feliz que tú, que me ame o me haya amado más que tú.

Callie hizo una pausa en sus palabras y con una ternura increíble posó sus labios sobre cada uno de los parpados de Arizona y los besó. El alma de Arizona se estremeció con el gesto tan enternecedor de Callie, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como su pecho se inflaba de la emoción con sus palabras, luego se emocionó aún más cuando Callie, acunando sus mejillas entre las manos, buscó su mirada y le dijo con una ternura indescriptible:

…-Aquí estoy, yo te lo prometí, no me perdiste y nunca me perderás, porque te amo Arizona, no llores mi amor, no te sigas castigando por lo que pasó, por eso estoy aquí, no me pidas perdón, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, quiero que sepas que si me alejé unos días no fue para tratar de perdonarte, fue para tratar de dejar todo lo malo atrás, y yo no quería que tú me vieras sufrir en el proceso, no era justo, después de todo lo que hiciste para reconquistarme…

-…Arizona, mi amor, quise que nos encontráramos justo aquí, porque quiero llevarte conmigo y que ambas dejemos atrás, en este mismo lugar, todo lo malo. Vine a rescatarte y a rescatarme a mí misma. Te prometo que yo dejaré aquí todo mí dolor, y tú, deberás prometerme que vas a dejar aquí todos tus miedos, tus sentimientos de culpa y el dolor que todavía sientes por lo que pasó, basta de lágrimas, ambas hemos sufrido suficiente, es hora de dejar todo eso atrás y mirar hacia adelante sin pensar nunca más en los errores del pasado…

Callie hizo una pequeña pausa, exhaló y luego agregó: …-Mi amor, dentro de un momento vamos a besarnos de nuevo y cuando ese beso culmine, habremos sellado esa promesa, la promesa de un futuro juntas, de un para siempre compartido, de un mañana lleno de sonrisas, de esperanzas, de sueños; libre de lágrimas, de miedos, de culpas y de dolor. ¿Estás de acuerdo, mi pichirruchi?

Arizona se estremeció, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, le resultaba muy difícil hablar cuando percibió como el profundo dolor que había sentido hasta ahora, se estaba transformando en una felicidad inmensa; no podía describir con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo justo en ese momento, estaba abrumada por el intenso amor que sentía por Callie, profundamente emocionada por una propuesta de paz que sólo un corazón enorme como el de ella podía promover.

Así que Arizona, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se aferró nuevamente al cuello de Callie y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sintió como los fuertes brazos de ella la anidaban alrededor de su cintura, transmitiendo con ese abrazo una sensación de paz y de alivio que Arizona no recordaba haber sentido en los últimos meses, ni siquiera una sola vez.

Con esa increíble y maravillosa propuesta, Arizona se dio cuenta que desde que ella había dejado a Callie en ese mismo lugar meses atrás, la tristeza, el arrepentimiento, la culpa, el miedo y los remordimientos se habían turnado para establecerse en su alma. Ahora, la amorosa y sincera oferta de paz de Callie, le daba la oportunidad de salir por ese pasillo abrazada al ser que más amaba en este mundo, llevándose consigo la promesa de un nuevo comienzo y la esperanza de un amor que no conocía límites, mientras todos los demonios se quedaban atrás.

Eso era en definitiva lo que Callie le estaba proponiendo: cambiar el dolor por la alegría, el miedo por la promesa de un futuro compartido, la culpa por la esperanza. Eso era mucho más que un perdón, mucho más de lo que Arizona podía esperar, pero viniendo de Callie, no podía sorprenderle, porque ella poseía ese enorme corazón que era capaz de volver a creer en el amor aún después de haber sido roto, tantas veces.

Profundamente emocionada Arizona le respondió a Callie: -Sí mi amor, sí. Te amo, te amo tanto. Y diciendo esto buscó casi con desesperación la boca de ella, para sellar ese hermoso pacto.

El beso se prolongó y mientras cada una lo experimentaba a su manera, el efecto fue el mismo para ambas. Cuando el beso finalizó el pacto estaba sellado y la mejor prueba de ello fue que ambas suspiraron aliviadas al sentir como el peso de todos sus demonios se diluían de sus almas.

Profundamente emocionadas, se abrazaron de nuevo sonriendo, mientras sentían en su pecho el corazón de la otra latiendo con fuerza. Fue una sensación increíble, inigualable, única.

Sabiendo que de verdad todo lo malo se estaba quedando atrás, Callie pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre el cuello de Arizona, mientras que ella pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de Callie y juntas comenzaron a caminar riendo por el pasillo, hacia el torbellino de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro en el inmenso aeropuerto.

Con el ánimo totalmente ligero, Callie bromeó con Arizona:

-Espero que esta sea la última vez mi pichirruchi que vienes a este aeropuerto sin mí, no sé si lo has notado, pero este sitio es medio peligroso para nosotras ¿será que es homofóbico?

Arizona soltó una carcajada, y se dio cuenta, que no se había escuchado a si misma su propia risa desde hacía una semana, la misma semana que había estado separada de Callie. Cuando Arizona pudo hablar, le dijo a ella:

-Gracias mi amor… por todo, por ser tan increíblemente maravillosa y por devolverme las ganas de reír. Te amo

Callie sonrió y le contestó: -Yo también te amo, luego le pellizco con su mano derecha, suavemente la cintura para hacerle un poco de cosquillas, Arizona riendo se apartó, pero Callie la detuvo para abrazarla de nuevo y colocar un beso breve sobre sus labios. Luego retomaron su camino, abrazadas, entonces Callie le preguntó:

-¿Le avisaste a tus padres que ibas a pasar unas semanas con ellos?

-No, la verdad no, pensaba llegarles de sorpresa, pero ahora no me quiero ir, a menos que tú me acompañes ¿vienes conmigo?

Callie sonrió y le dijo con un tono de voz lleno de picardía: -La verdad tengo otra idea en mente ¿puedes aplazar la visita a tus padres unas semanas?, yo podría acompañarte luego, si lo deseas.

Arizona detectó la picardía en el tono de Callie y le preguntó sonriendo -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Es una sorpresa, ¿aceptarías que te lleve conmigo a un lugar… diferente?

-¿Qué lugar es ese?, preguntó Arizona con el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa y en un tono casi infantil

-Eso te lo digo después, anda dime ¿quieres acompañarme?

Arizona no lo pensó dos veces y le contestó emocionada: -Sí, sí quiero

La sonrisa de Callie se amplió totalmente, entonces le dijo a Arizona: -Perfecto, entonces vamos a ir al mostrador de la línea aérea donde hiciste el chequeo para viajar a San Diego, necesitamos recuperar tu equipaje ¿te parece bien?

Arizona sonrió y dijo entusiasmada: -Sí, vamos

Mientras caminaban juntas abrazadas y felices por los pasillos del aeropuerto, Callie sacó su iPod del bolsillo de la chaqueta, compartió uno de los audífonos con Arizona con la intensión de cantarle una canción, una melodía que había pensado dedicarle desde que salió del hotel, decidida a reencontrase con ella. Antes de comenzar a cantarla, Callie le dijo sonriendo:

-Mi amor, esta canción me recuerda mucho a nosotras, me recuerda cuando me sorprendiste en el baño del bar de Joe con aquel primer beso, me recuerda nuestros comienzos, cuando no sabías si querías o no estar con una "recién nacida"… Callie hizo una pausa, ese recuerdo siempre la hacía sonreír, luego continuó: …-y como creo que hoy estamos comenzando de nuevo, que este es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas juntas, quiero dedicártela, porque te juro mi amor que tal como dice la letra de esta canción: _**Nunca sentí esto antes, nunca me sentí así antes.**_

Arizona se colocó el audífono en el oído y sonriendo, comenzó a escuchar el dúo que formaba la cantante con Callie. Sus hoyuelos aparecieron mientras Callie cantaba, hacia morisquetas y bailaba al ritmo de la música.

Arizona sonrió aún más ante la ironía de la situación, cuando se percató que la intérprete de esa canción era la misma que había escuchado en el taxi y que la hizo llorar y sentirse miserable. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se bajó de ese taxi, ahora estaba escuchando de la misma cantante una canción alegre, mientras reía y se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, como nunca antes se había sentido.

A Arizona le encantó la canción y cuando la estaban escuchando por segunda vez, ella ya se había aprendido el coro, así que las dos abrazadas, felices, cantando juntas, riendo y caminando al ritmo de la música continuaron su camino en busca de las maletas de Arizona.

**Brighter than the sun**

_**Oh, así es como esto empieza, relámpagos alumbrando el corazón**_

_**Se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Me paraste en una esquina**_

_**Te juro que me golpeaste como si fueras una visión**_

_**Yo, yo, yo no lo esperaba**_

_**Pero ¿quién soy yo para decirle al destino a dónde se supone que tengo que ir?**_

_**No parpadees, podrías perdértelo**_

_**Mira que tenemos derecho a amarlo o dejarlo**_

_**Tú lo encuentras, tú lo conservas**_

_**Porque no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de decir:**_

_**Oh, así es como esto empieza, relámpagos alumbrando el corazón**_

_**Se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Oh, podríamos ser las estrellas, cayendo desde el cielo**_

_**Brillando como queremos, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Nunca lo había visto, pero quiero encontrar este amor, quiero sentirlo**_

_**Mejor es que lo creas, yo voy a cuidarlo más que cualquier cosa que haya tenido**_

_**Porque eres tan descaradamente hermosa, **_

_**Así que léelo, está firmado y enviado, sellemoslo**_

_**Tenemos que estar juntas como los cacahuetes y los días de paga, y Marlie y el reggae**_

_**Y todo el mundo necesita tener la oportunidad de decir:**_

_**Oh, así es como esto empieza, relámpagos alumbrando el corazón**_

_**Se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Oh, podríamos ser las estrellas, cayendo desde el cielo**_

_**Brillando como queremos, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Todo es como la niebla, porque nosotras brillamos**_

_**Incluso cuando se apagan las luces, yo puedo verte brillar**_

_**Tengo la cabeza arriba en el techo, tengo mi final feliz**_

_**Nunca sentí esto antes, nunca me sentí así antes**_

_**Oh, así es como esto empieza, relámpagos alumbrando el corazón**_

_**Se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Oh, así es como esto empieza, relámpagos alumbrando el corazón**_

_**Se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Oh, así es como esto empieza, relámpagos alumbrando el corazón**_

_**Se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol**_

_**Oh, así es como esto empieza, relámpagos alumbrando el corazón**_

_**Se dispara como un arma, más brillante que el sol**_

Cuando llegaron al mostrador de la línea aérea del vuelo a San Diego, Arizona solicitó su equipaje explicando que no iba a viajar. Mientras esperaba que se lo entregaran, Callie le dijo: -Mi amor, ¿tienes tu pasaporte contigo?, ¿verdad?

Arizona sonrió y le contestó que sí, mientras lo sacaba de su bolso.

Callie hizo un ademán para que se lo diera y Arizona se lo entregó en las manos sonriendo intrigada, tratando de adivinar que tramaba Callie.

Ella le dijo: -Tengo algo que hacer mientras tú esperas el equipaje, quédate aquí, no te muevas ¿ok?.

Callie le dio un breve beso en la boca a Arizona, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Arizona sonrió mientras veía a Callie. Tal parece que ella sintió su mirada, porque antes de perderse de vista se volteo para mirar a Arizona de nuevo y le regaló una enorme sonrisa que Arizona le devolvió. En ese momento Arizona pensó en lo increíble que se sentía, lo increíble que había sido pasar, en unos pocos minutos, de la tristeza y la soledad más profunda a la más absoluta felicidad y todo por obra y gracia de Calliope Torres: "¡Por Dios, como la amo!", pensó, "¡TE AMO CALLIOPE TORRES, TE AMO!"

Unos quince minutos después, Arizona ya tenía en su poder el equipaje que la línea aérea le había devuelto, sólo esperaba a que Callie apareciera para reunirse con ella y poder descubrir sus misteriosos planes. Arizona no tenía ni idea de que lo Callie estaba tramando, pero fuera lo que fuera no le importaba, lo único que le importaba es que estaría con ella y con ella se iría al fin del mundo si se lo pidiera.

Cinco minutos después, Arizona divisó a Callie que venía prácticamente corriendo a encontrase con ella donde habían acordado. Cuando Callie llegó a su lado, tomó las maletas de Arizona y le dijo casi sin aliento: -Arizona sígueme corriendo, tenemos solo quince minutos, corre detrás de mí, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar

Arizona totalmente intrigada le pregunto: -¿Llegar a dónde?

Callie sonrió y le dijo: -Ya lo verás, sólo sígueme y ¡corre!

Arizona la siguió corriendo, y mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de reír, se sentía demasiado feliz para dejar de hacerlo. En el camino hacia quien sabe dónde, Callie y Arizona mostraron sus pasaportes para el chequeo reglamentario. Luego continuaron su carrera.

Finalmente casi sin aliento, Arizona vio cuando Callie entregó en la puerta de abordaje de otro vuelo, dos tickets que sacó de su bolso. La azafata que recibió los tickets en la puerta le dijo a Callie: -Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya casi estamos cerrando el vuelo.

Callie sonrió y suspiró aliviada, luego con su sonrisa del millón de dólares, visiblemente emocionada miró Arizona y le dijo, haciendo un pequeño baile: -Mi amor, al fin vamos a salir de este aeropuerto volando y riendo juntas, ¡YAY!

El tono ligero de Callie fue la mejor prueba que realmente todo lo malo se había quedado atrás. Y no sólo el tono en su voz, el brillo en su mirada, ese brillo que la había caracterizado desde que despertó con amnesia y que casi había desaparecido cuando recuperó la memoria, estaba de vuelta. "¡YAY!", pensó Arizona, mientras súper emocionada seguía a Callie por el cordón que las conduciría dentro del avión. Arizona aún no sabía a dónde iban pero cuando finalmente entraron al avión y se sentaron en uno de los puestos dobles de primera clase, ella notó que era enorme, de la línea aérea Lufthansa.

Arizona, aún más intrigada, se sentó en el puesto más cercano a la ventana y Callie a su lado en el puesto del pasillo. Cuando finalmente Arizona pudo recuperar el aire para hablar, después de la carrera que habían pegado por el enorme aeropuerto, le preguntó a Callie:

-Amor, ahora si vas a decirme ¿a dónde vamos?.

Callie sonrió y cuando se disponía a responderle, el capitán del avión comenzó a hablar por los altoparlantes. Callie hizo un gesto con la mano y le dijo a Arizona: -Escucha a tu capitán, el te va a contestar la pregunta que acabas de hacerme.

Arizona puso su atención en la voz del capitán, mientras Callie la miraba fijamente para observar su reacción en el instante en que sería anunciado el destino del vuelo:

_-Señores pasajeros, sean bienvenidos al vuelo 491, con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional El Prat, en Barcelona, España, haciendo escala en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt en Alemania. La duración total del vuelo será de 23 horas, 50 minutos. El tiempo de vuelo hasta Frankfurt será de 17 horas, la duración de la escala en dicho aeropuerto será de 4 horas y 50 minutos, luego los pasajeros que se dirijan a Barcelona, España, efectuarán una conexión y tomarán el vuelo 1128, que tendrá una duración de 2 horas. Les deseamos un excelente viaje y les damos las gracias por volar con nosotros._

Arizona miró a Callie emocionada y comenzó a saltar en su asiento como una niña, repitiendo sin cesar -¡España!, ¡España!, ¡YAAAAAAYYYYYY!, ¡España!, ¡Que viva España!, Sí, Sí, Yo quiero, yo quiero, España, ¡YAYYYYY!

Callie soltó una carcajada, mirando a todos lados las reacciones de los demás pasajeros, que miraban a su compañera de viaje con una cara divertida.

Cuando los saltos y las expresiones de Arizona amainaron un poco, volvió a mirar a Callie y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla muy fuerte entrecruzando sus brazos en el cuello, entonces le dijo, mientras la abrazaba y le picoteaba las mejillas y el cuello de besitos: -¡Gracias mi amor!, lo recordaste, recordaste que yo siempre había querido ir a España contigo, Gracias. Luego la miró a los ojos y mostrándole su enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos incluidos le dijo: -Te Amo. Gracias. ¡YAY!

Callie con su enorme sonrisa le respondió: -Yo también te amo, y sí, claro que lo recordé, recordé que te debo desde hace mucho tiempo un viaje a España, unas copas de sangría y…

Arizona la interrumpió: -Y tú en bikini ¡YAYYYYY!

Arizona comenzó a saltar de nuevo en su asiento y Callie volvió a reírse.

Sin poderse contener, Arizona busco los labios de Callie y los atrapó para darle un beso ardiente. Callie soltó un gemido al sentir el contacto apasionado de la lengua de Arizona dentro de su boca.

Cuando se separaron para buscar aire, Arizona la miró a los ojos y le dijo en español: -TE AMO

Callie le respondió también es español: -TE AMO

Fue en ese momento, cuando ambas se dieron cuenta que la azafata tenía un rato parada al lado de ellas con dos bebidas en la mano, pero habían estado tan extasiadas besándose, que ninguna de las dos se percató de su presencia.

Arizona sonrió y con un gesto, mezcla de disculpa y agradecimiento, tomó el vaso que le ofrecía amablemente la azafata, luego Callie tomó el suyo, quien también le ofreció un gesto de agradecimiento por la bebida.

Arizona comenzó a beber del vaso cuando escuchó a Callie disculpándose con la azafata:

-Señorita, disculpe que la dejamos esperando con los vasos en la mano, lo que pasa es que estábamos practicando la lengua… Callie se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió: …-perdón, quise decir, el idioma

Al escuchar las palabras de doble sentido de Callie, Arizona, que es ese momento tenia la boca llena con la bebida, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca mientras el líquido salía despedido hacia adelante producto de la risa que no pudo contener.

Callie se volteó para mirar a Arizona, quien aún riendo, estaba tratando de limpiarse con su mano la barbilla y la franela mojada, entonces Callie le dijo a la azafata: -Señorita, creo que vamos a necesitar un babero aquí.

La azafata sonrió y le ofreció a Arizona una servilleta adicional para limpiarse, luego se retiró manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Arizona soltó un gruñido fingido y riendo le pegó un puñetazo suave al hombro de Callie. Callie soltó una carcajada y agarró suavemente la muñeca de Arizona con su mano izquierda, entonces la atrajo hacia ella colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla y le dijo acercando sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Arizona: -Déjame ver a que sabe esa bebida que tienes esparcida por toda tu boca, y la besó de nuevo.

Arizona soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Callie revoloteando y saboreando su boca.

Cuando el beso concluyó, Callie se pasó la lengua por su labio superior y dijo: -Ummm, dulce, me gusta Arizona dulce. Arizona se estremeció y sonrió otra vez.

De pronto Arizona recordó algo y le dijo a Callie: -Amor, yo traje dos maletas, pero ahora que lo pienso no traje ropa apropiada para ir a España.

Callie, con un gesto de preocupación fingida, hizo el amague de que iba a pararse de su asiento, mientras decía: -Eso es cierto, permíteme decirle a la azafata que nos vamos a bajar del avión porque tú no trajiste ropa apropiada para ir a España

Arizona se echó a reír y puso la mano en la cintura de Callie para tirarla al asiento de nuevo.

Callie soltó una carcajada y le dijo: -Tontita, yo tampoco tengo ropa para ir a España o ¿acaso crees que este morralito que cargo es la maleta del Gato Félix?... Arizona soltó otra carcajada, mientras Callie continuó diciendo: …-Aquí tengo sólo lo exclusivamente necesario. En cuanto lleguemos a Barcelona, nos vamos de Shopping, yo invito. Bueno, corrección, en cuanto lleguemos a Barcelona lo primero que voy a hacer es comerte a besos y hacerte el amor…, Callie bajó una octava en su voz, convirtiéndolo en ese tono sexy que siempre derretía a Arizona. …-me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor y para eso no necesitamos ropa. Luego nos vamos de shopping. Así que sí quieres dormir, más vale que aproveches bien estas 17 horas, porque luego, no te voy a dejar.

La sola mención de hacer el amor en ese tono sexy que Callie manejaba a la perfección, envió un rayo de excitación directo al clítoris de Arizona, ella también se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor a Callie, era realmente lo único que lamentaba de un vuelo tan exageradamente largo, pero sin duda valdría la pena la espera: "España, una copa de sangría, Callie en bikini", con la sola idea, a Arizona se le hizo la boca agua, bueno, para ser sinceros, no fue sólo fue la boca la que se le humedeció...

Callie también estaba excitada, así que para tratar de calmarse, cambió el tema y como si se le hubiera acordado de algo serio, frunció el seño y le dijo a Arizona, en un tono sobrio:

-Hay algo muy importante que aún no te he preguntado y quizás el futuro de nuestra relación podría depender de tu respuesta.

Arizona se asustó un poco por la repentina seriedad de Callie y le preguntó con un ligero tono de angustia en su voz: -¿Qué cosa?.

Callie le respondió: -¿Real Madrid o Barcelona?, luego soltó una carcajada

Ahora sí, con los dos pequeños puños de sus manos Arizona comenzó a golpear el hombro de Callie, mientras ella moviendo su hombro hacia su derecha trataba de protegerse muerta de la risa, mientras que Arizona le decía sonriendo: -Eres una malvada, ¿Cómo me pegas esos sustos?.

Aún bajo la tanda de los pequeños golpes, Callie abrazó a Arizona y le besó la frente, entonces en un tono enternecedor le dijo: -Mi pichirruchi, eres una bobita

Arizona colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Callie y le dijo con voz de niña y haciendo pucheros: -Si, soy una bobita, pero tú me amas ¿verdad?

Callie le respondió con ternura, mientras le daba otro beso en la frente: -Sí. Te amo con toda mi alma

Arizona suspiró y le dijo: -Yo también te amo, mucho, muchísimo…demasiado… Luego, levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Callie agregó: …-¿Sabes una cosa?, contigo me ocurre algo que nunca me había pasado antes… con nadie más

Callie con ternura, acunó la mejilla de Arizona con su mano derecha y le preguntó: -¿Qué cosa?

Arizona, mirándola a los ojos le respondió: -Sin ti, me siento incompleta, eso nunca me había pasado antes… con nadie

Callie le respondió con dulzura: -Yo también me siento incompleta sin ti, nunca me había pasado antes con nadie eso tampoco, pero… yo sé por qué

Arizona se emocionó y le preguntó –Lo sabes, dime, ¿por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que Teddy ha dicho que nosotras estamos hechas una para la otra?, que soltamos algo así como chispas cuando estamos juntas? que entre nosotras hay algo mágico?, ¡ah! y que nosotras somos su inspiración como pareja?

Arizona recordó a Teddy con ternura y le contesto a Callie: -Sí, lo recuerdo

-Y además nos hemos sentido incompletas y miserables cuando hemos estado separadas?

-Así es, le contestó Arizona

Entonces Callie le dijo: -Fácil, todo eso es porque tú y yo somos… almas gemelas

Arizona abrió los ojos y la boca, y haciendo una expresión con su rostro como si de pronto todas las piezas de un rompecabezas hubieran encajado en su lugar, luego dijo: -Claro, eso es, ¡wow!, tú y yo somos almas gemelas.

-Por eso siempre, siempre, siempre vamos a estar juntas, nada ni nadie puede separarnos, ni siquiera nosotras mismas.

Arizona estudió la mirada de Callie y no percibió ni siquiera un pequeño vestigio de amargura por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, y para su sorpresa, Arizona tampoco sintió culpa ni remordimientos ni algún tipo de sentimiento negativo, haciendo más que obvio que realmente todo lo malo se había quedado allá abajo en aquella puerta, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. La confirmación de esa hermosa realidad, provocó un estremecimiento en Arizona al percibir que una nueva oleada de amor y admiración por Callie se apoderaba de su alma.

Arizona profundamente emocionada enterró su rostro en el cuello de Callie y le dijo con una ternura que la derritió:

-Gracias mi amor, gracias por ser tan increíblemente maravillosa, gracias por ese enorme, enorme corazón que tienes, ese corazón que es capaz de dar todo de sí, ese corazón que cree en el amor y en las segundas oportunidades. Gracias por toda la inmensa felicidad que me has dado. Calliope, te amo, como nunca pensé que podía amar a otro ser humano. Te amo.

A Callie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar las sentidas palabras de Arizona, profundamente conmovida y embriaga por todo el amor que sentía por ella, le dijo abrazándola con fuerza:

-Gracias a ti mi pichirruchi por haber regresado, por haber luchado por mi, por entregarme tu alma como lo has hecho, gracias por amarme como me amas, ahora que lo recuerdo todo, sé que nadie nunca me había amado así, por eso tú vales todas las oportunidades del mundo, tú eres el regalo más grande y más hermoso que la vida me ha dado y si tuviera que pasar por todo de nuevo para encontrarte, lo haría, porque te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

Esta vez fue a Arizona a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, ella buscó la mirada de Callie y ambas acercaron sus labios para besarse, mientras percibieron como sus corazones latían con tal fuerza que casi se les podía salir del pecho, de la enorme felicidad que sentían por estar así, juntas de nuevo… y esta vez…para siempre.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona colocó su rostro otra vez en el cuello de Callie, ella la anidó en su cuerpo con un tierno abrazo, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello. Arizona cerró los ojos, se sentía tan feliz, se sentía en el cielo, de hecho estaba literalmente en el cielo, volando a miles de pies de altura y de pronto recordó aquel sueño que había tenido, cuando Callie aún dormía después de su operación. Ese sueño en que se había sentido inmensamente feliz pero del cual despertó sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía. Ahora lo sabía: España...

Arizona sintió sus parpados pesados, necesitaba dormir un rato, habían sido demasiadas emociones en muy pocas horas. Ella comenzó a quedarse dormida envuelta en los amorosos brazos de Callie con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando: "…España… una copa de sangría… mí Callie en bikini… mí alma gemela… mi Calliope… mi esposa… voy a pedirle que se case conmigo…"

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**...Una montaña rusa de emociones ¿cierto?, ¿están disfrutando el paseo?...**

…**Yo creo que sí :o)**

**Les prometí sonrisas a cambio de las lágrimas que les hice derramar con el capítulo anterior. Espero haber cumplido mi promesa, ustedes me dirán si así fue, ¿verdad?. **

…**..**

**Desde hace tiempo quería escribir esta aventura de Callie y Arizona en España y aunque nunca he pisado ese hermoso país, alguien muy, muy especial a quien conocí gracias a esta historia, alguien que se ha convertido en la hermana menor que nunca tuve, pero que siempre quise tener, me está ayudando y asesorando para poder escribir lo que viene en los próximos capítulos. Ella vive en Madrid, aunque debo reconocer que una parte de ella ahora habita en mi corazón. ¡Gracias mi pequeña Bea!, eres increíble… eres…más brillante que el sol**

**El siguiente capítulo, es decir, el 30, se desarrolla, una parte en el avión y la otra en el aeropuerto de Frankfurt, este capítulo ya está escrito y pienso publicarlo mañana, el 31 y 32 se desarrollan en interiores, pero el 33, 34 y 35 estará ambientado en exteriores, donde intentaré, con la invaluable y desinteresada ayuda que estoy recibiendo, mostrar un poco de un país tan hermoso como lo es España. Por ello, les pido un poquitín de paciencia, como mucho podré publicar a lo sumo dos capítulos semanales, pero espero que lo entiendan y que disfruten leyendo tanto como pienso disfrutar escribiendo. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 30 – Connected (Conectadas)**

Unas tres horas después, la azafata se acercó a la pareja de mujeres que estaban abrazadas, profundamente dormidas, ella estaba extasiada viéndolas juntas, se veía que hacían una gran pareja y que se amaban, era realmente inspirador ver a dos personas tan unidas, tan conectadas entre sí. La azafata le dijo a la mujer latina que estaba sentada más cerca del pasillo:

-Disculpe que la despierte, pero ¿quieren cenar?

Callie se despertó y miró a la azafata un poco desorientada, cuando recordó donde se encontraba y sintió a Arizona en su regazo durmiendo, de inmediato asomó a sus labios una sonrisa, ella con ternura le susurró al oído a su bella durmiente:

-Arizona, mi amor ¿quieres cenar?

Arizona se despertó a medias y con cara de sueño y abriendo un solo ojo, le dijo a Callie:

-Sí, creo que tengo hambre, luego volvió a caer en el regazo de Callie cerrando sus ojos otra vez.

Callie sonrió y le dijo a la azafata:

-Si señorita, vamos a cenar, gracias

-Ok…, le contestó la azafata con una sonrisa, …-en 10 minutos comenzaremos a servir

-Gracias, le dijo Callie, devolviéndole la sonrisa

Callie besó la frente de Arizona y le acarició el cabello mientras le susurraba al oído con cariño:

-Mi pichirruchi, mejor te espabilas, ya van a traer la cena y no quiero que se te vaya a ir la comida por el camino viejo

Arizona sin moverse, dijo con voz infantil: -Mmnnnn, un ratico más, esto se siente rico, tu cuello es rico, sí, muy rico... Arizona levantó la cabeza un momento y abriendo un solo ojo otra vez, le dijo a Callie: …-Por cierto, te amo. Y de nuevo se acurrucó, moviendo su cabeza ligeramente para acomodarse de nuevo en el cuello de Callie, mientras exhalaba un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

El gesto que hizo Arizona fue tan cómico y tierno a la vez que Callie sonrió enternecida, le encantaba ver esa faceta de Arizona, le encantaba verla asomar su lado infantil, algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba muy, muy feliz, como ahora.

Unos minutos después, Arizona seguía en el regazo de Callie, pero era inminente la llegada de su comida al puesto del avión donde se encontraban, así que decidió aplicar el Plan B para despertarla. Sonriendo comenzó a plantarle besito, tras besito en el cuello, en la oreja y en las mejillas de Arizona, haciéndole cosquillas con ellos. Arizona comenzó a reírse por las cosquillas que le producían los pequeños picotazos de Callie, así que a los pocos segundos en lugar de seguir durmiendo se comenzó a reír, hasta que finalmente se espabiló.

Justo antes de que la comida fuera servida frente a sus puestos en el avión, Arizona le dio un breve beso en la boca a Callie y luego le dijo sonriendo con picardía: -Te amo, estoy y me siento en el cielo gracias a ti, literalmente…

Callie se echó a reír y le dijo con la misma picardía: -Yo también te amo mi pichirruchi, tú también me haces volar.

Arizona le puso los ojos y sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente que Callie estaba hablando en doble sentido de nuevo.

La comida fue servida y una vez que ambas terminaron de comer, la azafata se acercó a sus puestos para retirar los platos. Callie y Arizona le agradecieron con una sonrisa y ella se retiró sonriéndoles también. A los pocos instantes vieron que la azafata regresó a sus puestos con dos copas de champagne en la mano y se las ofreció a ambas mientras le decía sonriendo:

-Estas dos copas de champagne son por cuenta de la línea aérea, en realidad… agregó la azafata ampliando aún más su sonrisa, …-son por mi cuenta. Pocas veces he visto a dos personas que se amen tanto como ustedes se ve que se aman, hacen una hermosa pareja y es inspirador verlas juntas, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de ofrecerles estas dos copas de champagne, me parece que tienen muchas cosas que celebrar, espero que no les moleste…

Callie y Arizona se vieron mutuamente a los ojos y sonrieron, luego Callie con su enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aceptando las dos copas de champagne que la azafata tan amablemente les había ofrecido, le dijo:

-Por favor, ¿Cómo podría molestarnos un gesto así?. Muchas gracias… por todo.

La azafata sonrió de nuevo y antes de retirarse le dijo:

-Salud, espero que lo disfrutan

Callie y Arizona en coro le dijeron sonriendo: -Gracias

Callie sonrió y antes de brindar le dijo a Arizona:

-Eso fue lindo… aunque creo que eso nos pasa por ventilar nuestros asuntos personales en la cabina de un avión.

Arizona sonrió con picardía y le dijo a Callie, mirándola a los ojos:

-No mi amor, eso nos pasa por ser almas gemelas… luego alzando su copa agregó: …-Brindo por ti Calliope Torres…. mi alma gemela.

Callie también levantó su copa y con su hermosa sonrisa, dijo:

-Brindo por ti Arizona Robbins… mi alma gemela

…

Luego de exactamente 17 horas y 10 minutos, el inmenso avión de Lufthansa estaba aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Frankfurt en Alemania. Callie y Arizona, junto con el resto de los pasajeros, aún tendrían que esperar casi cinco horas para tomar la conexión del vuelo que las llevaría finalmente a su destino.

Ellas, tomadas de la mano se dirigieron hacia la puerta de embarque que les correspondía para efectuar la conexión, ambas sabían que el Aeropuerto de Frankfurt era tan gigantesco que fácilmente podría tomarle bastante tiempo caminar si las puertas de embarque estaban suficientemente lejos la una de la otra y efectivamente así era. Mientras caminaban, sonriendo y dándose besos breves en la boca se pararon en algunas tiendas del aeropuerto para tomarse un café y comer unos bocadillos.

Por el camino Callie recordó a Teddy, y quiso llamarla para darle la buena noticia, ella merecía ser informada de algo así, por lo mucho que las había ayudado desde el principio para que esa reconciliación se materializara. Así que Callie tomó su celular y marcó el número de Teddy.

Cuando Teddy contestó, Callie dijo sonriendo:

-Hola Doctora Corazón ¿cómo estás?

Arizona vio a Callie con una mirada interrogante y dijo: ¡Doctora Corazón!, ¿quién es?. Callie sonrió mirando a Arizona, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara.

Teddy sonriendo contestó al otro lado de la línea: -¡Callie! ¿cómo estás?, ¿sigues en el hotel o decidiste seguir mis consejos?

Callie le contestó: -Pues, no estoy en el Hotel, seguí tus consejos y justo ahora tengo a mi lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, sonriendo y preguntándome intrigada ¿Quién es la doctora corazón?

Arizona sonrió, pero aún seguía intrigada.

Teddy emocionada exclamó: -¡YAY!, tenemos que salir a celebrar.

-Sí eso es cierto…, dijo Callie, …-pero creo que nuestra celebración va a tener que esperar un mes por lo menos, estoy ahora con Arizona en un aeropuerto

Teddy aún más entusiasmada preguntó: -¿La fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto y fueron juntas a San Diego a visitar a sus padres?.

Callie se echó a reír y le dijo: -Sí la fui a buscar al aeropuerto, pero no fuimos a San Diego, te voy a pasar a Arizona para que te diga dónde estamos.

Callie le pasó el teléfono a Arizona, quien aún no tenía idea con quien estaba hablando Callie.

Arizona tomó el celular que Callie le ofreció y dijo:

-Hola

Teddy sonriendo exclamó:

-¡Arizona!

Arizona enseguida reconoció la voz de su amiga:

-Teddy ¿eres tú?, Hola… ¿así que tú eres la doctora corazón?... Arizona se echó a reír… -Debí imaginármelo, obvio eres cirujana cardiotorácica.

Teddy se echó a reír y le dijo: -Sí, pero Callie no me llama así sólo por eso, dile luego que te cuente. Dime, ella me dijo que estaban en un aeropuerto, pero que no fueron a San Diego, ¿dónde están?

Arizona se echó a reír: -En Alemania

Teddy exclamó: -¡En Alemania!

Arizona le respondió entusiasmada: -Sí Teddy, en Alemania, acabamos de llegar, en realidad estamos aquí sólo de paso, esperando una conexión que nos llevará a ¡España!, ¡YAY!

-¡España!, ¡wow!, tu siempre quisiste ir a España con Callie... ¿sabes? me alegro, de verdad me alegro, me encanta que estén juntas de nuevo y más aún haber ayudado a que eso sucediera. ¡YAY!

-Sí Teddy, de verdad gracias por todo, en serio, de no ser por ti y por tus locos consejos, la verdad no sé si Callie y yo hubiéramos logrado reunirnos. Gracias de verdad amiga, Gracias.

En ese momento, Callie le hizo una seña a Arizona para que le diera el teléfono.

Arizona le dijo: -Callie me está pidiendo el teléfono para hablar contigo.

-Tranquila amiga, me alegro por ambas, están juntas de nuevo y eso me encanta

-Gracias Teddy, te paso a Callie. Un abrazo

-Un abrazo para ti también Arizona, diviértete mucho en España con Callie

-Eso no lo dudes, le dijo Arizona con una sonrisa encantadora y pícara.

-No, no lo dudo

-Bye amiga, ahora sí te paso a Callie

-Ok

Arizona le pasó el teléfono a Callie, quien le dijo a Teddy:

-Doctora Corazón te llamé justo para agradecerte, pero Arizona se me adelantó, de cualquier forma puedo decirte Gracias igualmente, aunque no por tus locos consejos, sino por tus sabios consejos, lo que hablamos en el hotel ayer me dio el impulso que me hacía falta para correr en busca de Arizona y la encontré justo a tiempo. Así que sí, mi querida doctora corazón, yo también te doy las gracias.

-Callie me alegro que me hayas escuchado, yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer, por tu actitud me lo imaginé y me alegro que lo hayas hecho tan rápido. Y esa idea de ir a España con ella, es genial. Estas haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Sí Teddy, claro que lo sé. Para eso es que sirve la memoria, para recordar las cosas buenas

-¿Y qué pasó con las cosas malas?

-Las dejamos atrás, bien lejos

-¡Bien!, me alegra escuchar eso.

-Así es amiga, todo lo malo se quedó atrás. Ahora lo único que deseo es ser feliz con la mujer que amo.

Arizona sonrió al escuchar a Callie decir esas palabras y apretó su mano

-Me alegro de verdad Callie…, dijo Teddy, …-Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan estar allá?

-Creo que un mes, más o menos, aún no he hablado de eso con Arizona, de cualquier forma ese es el tiempo que necesito para terminar de fortalecer mi brazo, pero bueno, apretar una pelotita y levantar una pequeña pesa, lo puedo hacer en cualquier parte del mundo ¿verdad?, así cuando lleguemos a Seattle ya estaré lista para reincorporarme a mi trabajo. Ahora que recuperé la memoria totalmente, y además de echar de menos a Arizona, me di cuenta que también echo de menos la cirugía, pero eso vendrá en su momento, por ahora lo único que quiero es enfocarme en esta hermosa mujer que está caminando a mi lado, dijo Callie sonriendo y mirando a Arizona, quien le devolvió la sonrisa

Teddy le contestó: -Eso es correcto, además, supongo que continuarás con tus investigaciones de bioingeniería para el desarrollo del cartílago artificial y lo de lo Sebastián.

-Oh sí por supuesto. Por cierto, dale de mi parte y de parte de Arizona, un enorme beso a Sebastián, dile que lo queremos mucho y que pronto regresaremos para jugar y comer helados de nuevo.

-Seguro que sí, diviértanse mucho en España

-Claro que sí. Gracias ¿ok?, nos vemos en un mes, más o menos

-Seguro, un abrazo para ambas

-Un abrazo para ti también Teddy. Bye

-Bye

Callie colgó el teléfono y enseguida Arizona le preguntó:

-¿Qué conversación fue esa?

Callie sonrió y le conto a Arizona lo que habían hablado Teddy y ella en el restaurant del hotel

Arizona, luego de escuchar lo que Callie le contó, se sintió aún más agradecida con su amiga, quien de verdad, se había comportado como una genuina "doctora corazón", como Callie la llamaba ahora. Cuando pensó en eso, en el apodo que Callie le había puesto a Teddy, sonrió, esa era sin duda, otra ocurrencia divertida de Callie, a quien le encantaba usar nombres geniales: "doctora corazón", "lesbiajedrez" y su preferido "pichirruchi". Recordar el hermoso apodo que Callie había inventado por llamarla a ella y lo que significaba, enterneció a Arizona, quien se detuvo un momento para colocarse al frente de Callie y darle un beso en los labios.

A Callie le encantó el beso inesperado de Arizona, entonces le preguntó:

-¿A qué debo el honor de ese beso?

-A ti misma por ser tan maravillosa

Callie sonrió y le dijo a Arizona, antes de besarla:

-Siendo así tú también te mereces un beso.

Cuando separaron sus labios, pero aún abrazadas, Arizona le preguntó a Callie:

-Y dime, ¿esa conversación con Teddy fue la que finalmente te convenció de irme a buscar al aeropuerto de Seattle?

Callie repasó en su mente la conversación que tuvo con Teddy en el restaurant del Hotel y también recordó el video de Arizona que accidentalmente había visto en el celular cuando subió a su habitación. Al recordarlo, ella soltó una carcajada y le contestó a Arizona, sin dejar de reír:

-Sí mi pichirruchi, hubo en realidad dos cosas que me convencieron, la conversación con Teddy fue una de ellas, la otra… Callie buscó en el celular el video y cuando lo tuvo a punto para reproducirlo, entregándole el celular a Arizona, agregó; …-fue esto.

Arizona reprodujo el vídeo y al verse en ese estado: durmiendo, roncando y babeándose sobre el pecho de Callie, frunció el seño y le preguntó a ella intrigada pero sonriendo:

-Callie ¿Qué es esto?

-Pues tú, ¿no lo ves?, le dijo Callie soltando otra carcajada

Arizona reprodujo el vídeo otra vez y preguntó:

-Callie ¿Cuándo filmaste esto?, ¡que vergüenza!, me veo patética, ¿yo ronco así todas las noches?, ¡por Dios!, ¡estoy babeando!...

Callie riendo dijo: -¿Recuerdas aquel día que tomaste unas copas demás en casa de tus padres en San Diego, justo la noche antes de irnos a Newport Beach?

Arizona miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar y efectivamente lo recordó y le dijo a Callie:

-Sí, ahora lo recuerdo, pero Callie ¿por qué me filmaste?

Callie se echó a reír y le contestó:

-Porque quise hacerte una travesura, verás, tú normalmente no roncas ni te babeas, pero cuando tomas a veces lo haces, esa noche tú estabas acostada arriba de mi y tus ronquidos, tus sonoros ronquidos, me despertaron, y luego, cuando intenté dormirme de nuevo, no pude por el ruido, entonces tomé mi celular para jugar un rato y fue cuando se me ocurrió filmarte, fue una travesura, que se me olvidó mostrarte, al día siguiente nos fuimos de viaje y olvidé enseñártelo

Arizona reprodujo el vídeo por tercera vez y se echó a reír, entonces le dijo a Callie:

-Definitivamente Calliope Torres está es una de tus típicas travesuras, lo que ahora no logro entender es por qué este vídeo te convenció de regresar a mi, ¡por Dios! Callie, aquí no me veo ni sexy, ni caliente, ni bonita, ni nada parecido, me veo patética.

Callie apretó el abrazo y le dijo a Arizona sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos:

-Exacto, esa noche pensé divertida que mi dulce princesa de ojos azules y rizos dorados se había convertido en el mismísimo demonio de Tasmania, estabas roncando como un toro, babeándome el pecho con la boca abierta y aún así te amaba, y te amé aún más al mirarte de ese modo, fue entonces cuando me dije a mi misma que eso tenía que ser el amor verdadero, porque tus ronquidos y tus babeos nada calientes ni sexys me inspiraron ternura, me inspiraron amor…

…-Ayer, después de hablar con Teddy, subí a mi habitación, me disponía a releer el mensaje de texto donde me decías que te irías a San Diego, a casa de tus padres para dejarme libre el apartamento y accidentalmente me topé con el vídeo, lo vi y sonreí, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que Teddy tenía razón, que yo estaba perdiendo el tiempo al permanecer alejada de ti, cuando podía estar junto a ti, compartiendo una vida contigo, sin importar lo que trajeran esos días, algunos serían sexys y calientes, otros no tanto, como ese, pero serían nuestros momentos, momentos en los que yo tu y yo nos amaríamos cada instante sin importar lo que estuviéramos haciendo, ni nuestra apariencia, que podríamos incluso a llegar a ser dos viejitas con el pelo blanco y con la cara llena de arrugas y aún así nos veríamos bellas la una a la otra y nos seguiríamos amando como siempre o quizás incluso más…

…-Yo siempre tuve la intensión de regresar a ti, desde el mismo instante en que salí del apartamento cuando recuperé la memoria, pero las palabras de Teddy y ese vídeo me hicieron ver que un día sin ti, era un día perdido, que cada día que me concentraba en el dolor del pasado era un día que dejaba de ser feliz contigo en el aquí y el ahora, que cada día que vivía en el pasado, era un día en el que me negaba a soñar en un futuro contigo, y ¿sabes mi amor? yo no quería perder más días, no quería perder ni un minuto más lejos de ti, así que empaque todas mis cosas y salí como un rayo disparada al aeropuerto dispuesta a recatarte y a rescatarme, dispuesta a dejar el pasado donde pertenece: en el pasado, y a disfrutar y ser feliz contigo el aquí y el ahora que nos traiga cada día, porque como me dijiste aquella vez en el ascensor, antes de tener el accidente: "_En algún momento tendrás que perdonarme y es mejor que sea ahora, porque yo estoy enamorada de ti Calliope y tú estás enamorada de mí y lo único que te pido es otra oportunidad__"…_

…-Así que decidí hacer algo mejor que darte otra oportunidad, algo mejor incluso que perdonar, en realidad yo ya no tenía nada que perdonarte, no después de todo lo que tú hiciste para reconquistarme Arizona, no después que me entregaste tu alma como lo has hecho, así que de nuestro pasado decidí dejar atrás todo lo malo y conservar sólo lo bueno, decidí quedarme sólo con las rosas, desechando las espinas…

Cuando Callie terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, tanto ella como Arizona tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ambas se sentían profundamente emocionadas e inmensamente felices sabiendo que el pasado era pasado y que lo más bello que tenían era su presente lleno de amor y su futuro de sueños, juntas…para siempre.

Arizona se levanto de puntillas y buscó los labios de Callie, ella miró hacia abajo, directamente a los hermosos ojos de Arizona, por un segundo cada una le vio el alma a la otra, sus almas… gemelas, entonces Callie lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Arizona y se besaron profunda y tiernamente.

Cuando el beso finalizó, ambas sonrieron y abrazadas continuaron su camino hacia la puerta de embarque que les correspondía. Una vez ubicada, Callie y Arizona colocaron sus bolsos a su lado y se sentaron juntas. Minutos después, Arizona se paró para ir al baño, mientras que Callie se quedó sentada en la silla. Antes de retirarse al baño, Arizona se inclinó para buscar unos pañuelos en su bolso y al abrirlo, el sobre con la carta de despedida que le había escrito a Callie en el aeropuerto de Seattle se cayó al suelo. Callie lo recogió y se lo entregó de nuevo a Arizona.

Pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Arizona, cuando le entregaba el sobre, Callie sintió curiosidad y le preguntó a ella:

-¿Qué hay en ese sobre?

Arizona sonrió y le dijo:

-Es una carta de despedida que te escribí en Seattle cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre…

El rostro de Callie se llenó de ternura y entonces le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Te importa si lo leo?

Arizona se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

-Es algo triste, pero yo no tengo secretos para ti, si quieres lo lees, mientras yo voy al baño… Luego con su sonrisa encantadora agregó: …-Puedes leerlo mi amor, ya no es algo triste para mí, lo fue, ya no, porque estoy contigo, porque no te perdí, como lo creí cuando te escribí esa carta.

Callie tomó la mano de Arizona y se la apretó, mientras le dijo sonriendo:

-Así es mi amor, estamos juntas.

Arizona le sonrió emocionada y luego se alejó hacia el baño, mientras Callie abría el sobre para leer lo que Arizona le había escrito.

Cuando Callie terminó de leer la carta sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, estaba profundamente conmovida con lo que había leído allí y sobre todo por imaginarse el enorme sufrimiento que había sentido Arizona mientras escribía aquello. De pronto, Callie sintió un inmenso deseo de hacerle el amor a Arizona, no era por pasión o lujuria, es que realmente, literalmente, le quería hacer el amor a Arizona, quería amarla, quería compensar con sus besos y sus caricias ese sufrimiento que ella había experimentado, apenas unas horas antes. Pero había un inconveniente ¿dónde podían hacer el amor en la inmensidad de ese aeropuerto lleno de gente?. Callie levantó la cabeza mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa de logro se asomó en su rostro, cuando pensó para sí misma: "Por supuesto Callie, en este inmenso aeropuerto donde la gente tiene que esperar largas horas por una conexión, hay hoteles, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar uno".

Animada, Callie tomó su celular y se conectó a internet, a los pocos segundos encontró lo que buscaba: El Sheraton Frankfurt Hotel & Towers Conference Center, ubicado en el mismo aeropuerto de Frankfurt. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a Arizona para irse con ella.

Cuando Arizona se acercó a Callie, buscó su mirada, de alguna manera quería saber que había sentido ella al leer esa carta.

Callie entendió su mirada interrogante y sin decir una palabra todavía, se paró de la silla, miró a Arizona con una mirada de amor que la derritió y la envolvió en sus brazos tiernamente. Arizona suspiró, sabiendo que la carta había conmocionado el alma de Callie.

Callie soltó el abrazo y ofreciendo su mano para que Arizona la tomara, dijo: -Te amo mi pichirruchi, ven mi amor, ven conmigo, tengo una idea.

Arizona sonrió con picardía, a Arizona le encantaban "las ideas" de Callie, porque de algún modo siempre lograban sorprenderla.

Después de caminar por unos minutos tomadas de la mano por el enorme aeropuerto, Callie y Arizona atravesaron una corta pasarela sobre un puente para peatones. Al final del mismo, Arizona vio hacía arriba el enorme techo vidriado con ángulos geométricos que constituía la parte superior del lobby del hotel donde Callie estaba haciendo el check-in luego de solicitar una habitación.

Arizona no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía lo suficiente a Callie para saber que ella quería compensarla de alguna manera por lo que había experimentado en el aeropuerto de Seattle mientras escribió aquella carta. Arizona no sólo sonrió, ella también se excitó, anticipándose a lo que Callie y ella harían en alguna de las habitaciones de ese hotel.

Con la tarjeta de acceso en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Callie tomó de nuevo la mano de Arizona y le dijo dulcemente mientras se dirigían hacia los ascensores:

-Vamos mi pichirruchi, tenemos casi cinco horas y pienso aprovechar cada minuto de esas horas.

Arizona sonrió, soltó la mano de Callie y rodeando con su brazo la cintura de ella se recostó de su hombro mientras entraban al ascensor.

Una vez dentro, Callie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Arizona y apretándola con fuerza buscó sus labios para besarla. Fue un beso inmensamente tierno, Callie estaba excitada, pero no sólo sexualmente excitada, ella sentía en ese momento una profunda ternura por Arizona, ella quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, más allá del obvio placer físico, quería darle placer a su alma, quería hacerla feliz.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Callie tomó en sus brazos de nuevo a Arizona, besándola profunda pero tiernamente. Arizona se dio cuenta que Callie quería hacerle el amor, pero a diferencia de otras veces, más allá de la lujuria, lo que veía en sus ojos y en sus suaves y delicados gestos era algo diferente, hermoso pero diferente, había como una mezcla de amor, de ternura y de dulzura en la forma de besarla, en la forma de abrazarla, en la forma de mirarla. Y todas esas manifestaciones de amor, estaban logrando estimular en Arizona algo dentro de sí misma que iba más allá del placer puramente físico.

Callie se quitó su propia ropa con movimientos lentos, y luego con la misma delicadeza le quitó la ropa a Arizona. Callie admiró con devoción el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Arizona y con una ternura imposible de describir con palabras acostó a Arizona en la cama y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, suave y sutilmente.

Obviamente ambas comenzaron a gemir, la excitación física provocada por todos esos besos y esas caricias, generaron una respuesta casi inmediata en el cuerpo, pero, tal como Arizona lo había intuido, había algo más allá de eso. Mientras Callie la besaba y la acariciaba, Arizona percibió en su mirada la admiración, la adoración y el amor más intenso y esa mirada provocó nuevamente que algo se estremeciera en su interior. Era una sensación imposible de describir con palabras, pero era increíble, impresionante.

Arizona sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer mientras Callie besaba y acariciaba con sus labios y sus manos todo su cuerpo lentamente, primero su cuello, después sus senos, y luego con una ternura increíble comenzó a acariciar con su lengua su clítoris palpitante y caliente. Pocos minutos después, justo cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó, Arizona supo que el clímax era inminente, entonces por un momento miró hacia abajo y vio de nuevo esa mirada de Callie, llena de ternura, de amor, de adoración y eso fue suficiente para llevarla más allá del borde sintiendo cuando un clímax demencial y poderoso se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

La emoción que experimentó Arizona con ese clímax trascendió lo físico, y esa emoción provocó que lágrimas de felicidad acudieran a sus ojos. Callie no solo le había proporcionado un enorme placer físico, Callie le había hecho el amor, como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Arizona, nunca en toda su vida, se había sentido tan profundamente amada por otro ser humano. Nunca se había sentido tan conectada con otro ser humano como ahora.

El llanto de Arizona se hizo aún más agudo, porque entendió que todas las intensas emociones que había experimentando obedecieron a que ahora, a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que Callie y ella eran almas gemelas, dos almas gemelas que finalmente habían superado todas sus pruebas para estar juntas y cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran y hacen el amor hay un momento en que se funden en una sola, y lo que se siente es tan poderoso, que no existen palabras en el diccionario para describirlo.

Cuando Callie terminó de limpiar las evidencias del placer generado por el cuerpo de Arizona, ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas subió para encontrarse con la mirada de Arizona y cuando vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también, entendió de inmediato que Arizona estaba experimentando exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía en ese momento. No había forma de describirlo, pero era algo mágico, poderoso, intenso y emocionante.

Ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, las palabras en un momento así realmente sobraban, no hacía falta hablar. Ellas dos compartieron una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas y se besaron, y el beso fue tan profundo y tan cálido que de alguna forma selló la enorme intensidad de lo que ambas acababan de compartir. Luego se abrazaron, aún sin decir palabras, solo el silencio y el murmullo de sus respiraciones entrecortadas fueron testigos del desenlace de ese momento mágico.

Luego Arizona repitió las acciones de Callie y de nuevo sus almas se fundieron otra vez. Después de abrazarse y besarse tiernamente, Arizona se acostó encima de Callie, mientras ella la envolvió en el círculo cálido de sus brazos.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Arizona dijo:

-Y este es el milagro, ¿verdad mi amor?. Es un milagro que dos almas gemelas se reúnan finalmente, quien sabe después de cuántas vidas tratando de encontrarse, de acoplarse, de aprender lo que necesitan aprender para elevarse juntas, y ahora, después de lo que tú y yo acabamos de experimentar, no me cabe la menor duda, hemos sido dos almas gemelas haciendo el amor

Callie sonrió y dijo:

-Lo es mi amor, es un milagro, pero ¿sabes lo que me parece tan milagroso como lo que acabamos de compartir?

-¿Qué?, le preguntó Arizona sonriendo

-Que la misma Arizona Robbins que tenía miedo de entregarse a otro ser humano, esa Arizona que, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba sola y creía disfrutar su soledad, ahora me hable de almas gemelas, que crea en almas gemelas

Arizona se echó a reír y le dijo:

-Esa Arizona Robbins que tenía miedo de entregarse a otro ser humano y a quien ciertamente la idea de la existencia de un alma gemela le sonaba como una especie de fantasía de enamorados, no es la misma Arizona Robbins que tienes hoy justo encima de ti, tú me has dado un enorme lección Calliope Torres, con tu amor, me enseñaste lo que es amar, con tu entrega me enseñaste lo que es entregarse, con tus sueños me hiciste recordar que yo también tengo sueños que quiero hacer realidad, contigo, solamente contigo…

…-Todas las cosas que te agradecí en ese carta de despedida, son mi verdad, mi feliz realidad, por más que me haya resistido en el pasado, por más errores que haya cometido tratando de alejarte, ahora lo sé, tú y yo estamos conectadas de una forma que trasciende el plano puramente físico, lo que siento, lo que sé que sentimos ambas cuando estamos juntas, cuando nos besamos, cuando hacemos el amor, cuando estamos abrazadas como ahora, cuando compartimos miradas y sonrisas es algo demasiado poderoso para no creer en la existencia de almas gemelas y aunque todavía estoy buscando algunas respuestas me rindo ante lo evidente: tú y yo somos almas gemelas

Callie le preguntó:

-¿Y qué respuestas aún estás buscando?

En lo primero que pensó Arizona para responder a la pregunta, fue en la duda que ella aún tenía acerca de la posibilidad de tener hijos con Callie en el futuro, pero por instinto prefirió no tocar ese tema todavía, así que le contestó:

-Por ejemplo, no he podido definir aún con palabras lo que siento cuando estoy en tus brazos como ahora, es una sensación increíble que me envuelve, me llena, de una forma que aún no puedo entender, nunca me había sentido así en los brazos de nadie, cuando tú me abrazas Callie, es como si el mundo se detuviera; sí me siento triste, tus abrazos me dan alegría; si siento temor o miedo, tus abrazos me dan seguridad, cuando tú me abrazas siento como si hubiera llegado a un lugar que busqué inconscientemente toda mi vida…

Callie profundamente emocionada por las palabras de Arizona, la abrazó aún más fuerte y le dijo:

-Mi amor, supongo que eso que sentimos ambas, todas esas emociones, tienen que ver con el hecho de lo que acabas de admitir, eso, que somos almas gemelas, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, claro, tiene que ver con eso, pero es que… no sé cómo explicarlo, cuando nos besamos, cuando nos miramos a los ojos, cuando hacemos el amor, me siento increíble, pero cuando tú me abrazas siento algo más, es como… no sé, aún no lo puedo explicar, esa es la respuesta que estoy buscando. Y lo que más me impresiona, es que yo crecí siendo la hija de un militar, aprendí a ser fuerte, a ser independiente, amaba mi independencia o creí amarla hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida, eso que te dije en el avión en cierto, me siento incompleta si ti y no te lo puedo negar, eso me da miedo, estoy en un territorio que es totalmente desconocido para mi, es tal cual lo que te dije en el hospital hace unas semanas, y conste, no me quejo, porque nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, pero cuando creí que te había perdido y luego cuando te recuperé, pasé de la más absoluta tristeza y soledad a un sentimiento de felicidad inmenso, y ahora me doy cuenta que mi felicidad depende de ti y al fin y al cabo somos seres humanos, Callie, podemos enfermar, podemos morir, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que sería de mi vida si tu no estuvieras, si algún te pasara algo y…no, no quiero ni pensarlo, pero eso es algo que da un poco de miedo ¿no te parece?

-Da miedo si te limitas a una sola vida, si no internalizas lo que significa realmente ser almas gemelas, Arizona, si tú y yo somos almas gemelas, como ambas creemos, siempre vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo, en otro cuerpo, en otra vida, en otra realidad y aunque es duro, muy duro ver a nuestros seres queridos partir, como te ocurrió con tu hermano, por ejemplo, la esperanza es que en algún momento vas a reencontrarte con ellos de nuevo, y esa esperanza es casi una certeza cuando se trata de almas gemelas, tú y yo, nuestras almas, están unidas, conectadas, por eso es que la felicidad extrema que experimentamos cuando estamos juntas no se compara con nada de lo que hayamos vivido antes, porque a diferencia del resto del mundo, de todas las personas que hemos conocido o que conoceremos en el futuro, tú y yo estamos unidas de una forma que trasciende lo físico y me atrevería a decir que trasciende, incluso, el concepto del espacio y del tiempo, y ya sé, estos temas son demasiado profundos para dos cirujanas, para dos científicas como nosotras, pero como lo dijiste hace un momento, yo también me rindo ante lo evidente, porque si dejamos todo esto sólo en el plano físico, la mayoría de las cosas que sentimos y que experimentamos cuando estamos juntas, sencillamente no tendrían explicación.

-Tienes razón Callie, pero dime algo, hablaste de que tú y yo siempre vamos a encontrarnos de nuevo, en otro cuerpo, en otra vida, en otra realidad, pero ¿cómo nos reconocemos?, si nuestras almas habitan en otro cuerpo, en otra realidad, ¿cómo se reconocen?, ¿Cómo se reencuentran?

-Supongo que el universo se confabula para que las almas se reencuentren y ¿cómo se reconocen?, eso es fácil, el amor hace que se reconozcan, la pérdida de la memoria me demostró eso, mi cerebro, que es algo físico no recordaba nada, pero algo dentro de mi te reconoció a ti, desde el primer instante en que te vi, y la única explicación que tengo para eso, no es científica, eso que te reconoció dentro de mi tiene que haber sido mi alma, además, ahora que lo recuerdo todo, y sin ánimos de traer malos recuerdos, que no los tengo, porque los dejé atrás, nunca en toda mi vida me sentí tan incompleta y miserable y triste como cuando tú te marchaste a África…

-¡Oh Callie!, dijo Arizona con pesar

-No mi vida, no estoy mencionando eso para que te sientas mal ni nada parecido, y aunque aún lo veas como un error, no lo fue

-¿Cómo que no lo fue?, Irme a África fue el error más garrafal que he cometido en toda mi vida

-No, no lo fue, tú necesitabas irte lejos para poder entender lo que yo significaba para ti, es más todo lo que ocurrió después, tal como ocurrió, tenía que ocurrir, me refiero al accidente, a mi amnesia, incluso el accidente de tus padres, que afortunadamente tuvo un final feliz, ¿no te das cuenta Arizona?, todo eso nos permitió entender lo que somos, nos permitió unirnos y conectarnos de una forma que nunca hubiera sido posible de no haber ocurrido todo lo que pasó, tal como pasó. Evolucionamos Arizona, aún lo estamos haciendo, quiero decir, aún seguimos evolucionando, pero ahora estamos juntas, y sé que siempre lo estaremos y cuando digo siempre, me refiero a siempre.

Arizona sonrió con picardía y pregunto: ¿Siempre, siempre, siempre?

Callie también sonrió y contestó: -Sí, siempre, a menos que te aburras de mi

Arizona le dio un manotazo suave y exclamó: -¡Calliope Torres, yo nunca me voy a aburrir de ti!, ¡Eso jamás!

-¿Ni siquiera cuando seamos un par de viejitas sin dientes, con bastones y todas arrugaditas?

Arizona se echó a reír con la imagen que Callie puso en su mente y le contestó:

-Ni siquiera así, además, supongo que seremos un par de viejitas arrugaditas, sin dientes y con bastones, pero sexys

Callie soltó una carcajada y luego agregó:

-Y calientes

-Y divertidas, agregó Arizona

-Arizona ¿y tú crees que cuando estemos así, aún hagamos el amor?

Arizona soltó una carcajada por que se acordó de un chiste, y le dijo:

-Sí, yo creo que sí, eso sí, si no tenemos dientes tendremos que usar nuestras dentaduras postizas para evitar malos entendidos

-¿Malos entendidos?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Imagina esto: tú y yo haciendo el amor, sin dientes ni dentadura postiza, entonces yo te digo (Arizona imitó una voz de viejita): "¿Diecisiete setenta?" y tú me preguntas en medio de nuestra sesión de amor "¿Qué, qué? y yo te repito: "¿Diecisiete setenta?", pero tú sigues con cara de ponchada, entonces me dices: "Arizona, ponte la dentadura porque no te entiendo", yo me la coloco y repito la pregunta: "¿Qué si sientes que te entra?

Callie soltó una enorme carcajada y Arizona la siguió, les dio un ataque de risa que las mantuvo riéndose por varios minutos sin parar, luego cuando finalmente se calmaron, Callie dijo aún riendo:

-Tú y yo seremos almas gemelas, pero somos un par de almas gemelas locas, comenzamos esta conversación hablando de temas tan profundos como el de las almas gemelas y afines y terminamos con esa ocurrencia tuya de diecisiete setenta, ¡locas!, ¡estamos locas Arizona!, ¡somos un par de locas!.

Arizona sonriendo acercó sus labios a los de Callie para besarla brevemente, y luego dijo:

-Sí, lo admito, somos un par de locas, porque ambas estamos locas la una por la otra, yo estoy loca por ti Calliope…

-Y yo por ti mi pichirruchi

Ambas acercaron sus labios para besarse de nuevo, sólo que esta vez fue un beso profundo y cálido. Cuando el beso finalizó ambas sonrieron. Arizona colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Callie y cerró los ojos, percibiendo esa sensación que aún no tenía nombre pero que tan bien la hacía sentir.

Así permanecieron abrazadas un rato más en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de esa conexión que compartían.

Cuando faltaba una hora y media para retomar el vuelo que las llevaría a Barcelona, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño antes de ir a la puerta de abordaje?

Arizona sonrió y le dijo:

-Me parece una excelente idea, pero lo único malo es que vamos a tener que usar la misma ropa que teníamos puesta, mis maletas se quedaron en la conexión.

Callie sonrió y le dijo:

-Eso es cierto, pero en mi morral tengo ropa limpia para ti y para mí. No es la maleta del Gato Félix, pero algo tiene.

Arizona se extrañó y le preguntó a Callie:

-Y ¿cómo tienes tú ropa mía en tu morral?, ¿tú no venías del hotel cuando me buscaste en el aeropuerto de Seattle?

-Sí, pero cuando recogí mis cosas aquel día que recuperé la memoria, metí en mi morral ropa tuya, para llevarme algo de ti y sentir tu aroma mientras estuviéramos separadas, porque aunque yo sé que tú creíste que me habías perdido, yo sabía que iba a regresar a ti.

Arizona sonrió y dijo:

-¿En serio mi amor?, incluso en medio de tu dolor, ¿sabías que ibas a regresar?

-Claro mi cielo, te lo dije, sólo necesitaba un poquito de tiempo, pero siempre lo supe. Cuando te prometí que nunca iba a dejarte, aún sin haber recuperado la memoria, lo dije en serio, yo no iba a perderte, por nada del mundo.

Arizona emocionada le dijo:

-Sí era verdad, y así será siempre, porque tú nunca vas a dejarme ¿verdad?

-Te lo prometo mi amor, nunca voy a dejarte, nunca, ni siquiera cuando me digas "diecisiete setenta"…

Arizona se echó a reír y besó a Callie aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego le dijo:

-Gracias

Después que el beso finalizó, Callie le dijo:

-Gracias a ti.

Luego se levantaron de la cama, pero antes de entrar al baño, Arizona le preguntó a Callie:

-Mi amor, ¿por casualidad tienes en tu mágico morral las cornetas externas del iPod?. Es que tengo una canción en mi iPod que quiero dedicarte y podemos escucharla mientras nos damos esa ducha.

Callie asomó una sonrisa espectacular ante la perspectiva de que esta vez era Arizona quien quería dedicarle una canción a ella, buscó en su bolso y le entregó las cornetas externas del iPod a Arizona, al mismo tiempo que la besó brevemente en los labios.

Arizona sonriendo, tomó lo que Callie le entregó y buscó su propio iPod dentro de su bolso, se colocó los audífonos, lo encendió y buscó la canción. Cuando la ubicó, sonrió de nuevo y tendiéndole una mano a Callie, ambas entraron al baño.

Arizona presionó el botón para reproducir la canción, que comenzaron a escuchar mientras se bañaban, esa canción convirtió esa ducha en una sesión muy divertida, llena de baile, abrazos, besos y sonrisas. Callie estaba impresionada con la letra de la canción, era alegre como Arizona y resumía perfectamente bien lo que ellas estaban experimentando en esos momentos.

**Connected**

_Estoy con los ojos vendados _

_En esta montañ__a rusa que llamamos vida. _

_Seguimos tratando de hacerlo _

_A través del siguiente giro, _

_Con los nudillos blancos, aguantando apretados. _

_Así que aquí voy, tomando una curva, _

_Pero yo sé que nunca estoy sola. _

_Yo pienso en ti, _

_Sé que nunca me dejarás ir. _

_Me siento conectada, protegida, _

_Es como si estuvieras sentada conmigo _

_Todo el tiempo. _

_Me oyes, estás cerca de mí, _

_Y todo lo demás va a estar bien. _

_Porque nada puede romper esto, _

_Nada puede romper esto, _

_Nada puede romper este momento. _

_Conectadas... conectadas en el interior. _

_No es un accidente, _

_El tiempo que pasamos separadas. _

_Pero ahora que estamos tan cerca, _

_Siempre te puedo encontrar _

_Aquí en mi corazón. _

_Me has dado lo que necesitaba, _

_Y yo no quiero que termine. _

_Gracias a ti, _

_Sé que he encontrado mi fuerza de nuevo. _

_Me siento conectada, protegida, _

_Es como si estuvieras sentada conmigo _

_Todo el tiempo. _

_Me oyes, estás cerca de mí, _

_Y todo lo demás va a estar bien. _

_Porque nada puede romper esto, _

_Nada puede romper esto, _

_Nada puede romper este momento. _

_Conectadas... conectadas en el interior. _

_Cada vez que respiro, _

_Puedo sentir la energía. _

_Como fluye a través de nosotras, _

_De ti para mí y de mí para ti. _

_Te encuentro en mis sueños, al caminar o al estar de pie__, _

_Estás en todas partes donde yo estoy. _

_Almas separadas, que se encontraron_

_Tocándose a la velocidad de la luz. _

_Whoa, oh ah, ah, ah, ah-ah, _

_Ah-ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-oh _

_Oh yeah_

_Me siento conectada, protegida, _

_Es como si estuvieras sentada conmigo _

_Todo el tiempo. _

_Me oyes, estás cerca de mí, _

_Y todo lo demás va a estar bien._

_Conectada, protegida_

_Es como si estuvieras sentada conmigo _

_Todo el tiempo. _

_Me oyes, estás cerca de mí, _

_Y todo lo demás va a estar bien _

_Porque nada puede romper esto, _

_Nada puede romper esto, _

_Nada puede romper este momento. _

_Conectadas... conectadas en el interior. _

_Conectadas... conectadas en el interior_

_Conectadas_

_Oh yeah_

Cuando terminaron de ducharse, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación del hotel rumbo a la puerta del abordaje que las llevaría a su destino. Mientras caminaba con Callie tomada de la mano por el inmenso aeropuerto, Arizona tenía una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, ilusionada por todo lo que les esperaba en España: unas cuantas copas de sangría; ver a su Callie en bikini, como siempre había querido y lo más importante de todo, una cena en algún lugar íntimo, romántico y hermoso, donde le propondría a Callie que se casara con ella. No habían suficientes "YAY" en el mundo para expresar la enorme felicidad que albergaba el corazón de Arizona en esos momentos.

_Esta historia continuará… _


	31. Chapter 31

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 31 – Me enamoré de ti**

Arizona estaba sentada en su puesto del avión al lado de Callie, con su cabeza recostada en su hombro, se sentía enormemente emocionada, por la ventanilla del avión ya se divisaba que estaban aproximándose a su destino. Arizona sonrió y levantó un brazo en señal de victoria, exclamando: -¡YAY!, cuando escuchó al capitán de la aeronave hablar por los altavoces:

-Señores pasajeros estamos aproximándonos al Aeropuerto Internacional El Prat, en Barcelona, España, por favor, abrochen o mantengan sus cinturones asegurados, y apaguen a partir de este momento cualquier equipo electrónico que tengan encendido. Para aquellos que aún no hayan ajustado sus relojes, les informamos que aquí en Barcelona son exactamente las 4:10 a.m.

Arizona miró su reloj, que marcaba la hora de Seattle: 1.10 p.m., entonces riendo le dijo a Callie:

-Mi amor, somos quince horas más viejas

Callie se echó a reír y dijo tomando la muñeca de Arizona para ver la hora que marcaba su reloj:

-Es cierto, somos quince horas más viejas porque en Seattle ahora es la 1:10 p.m., pero de ayer, es curioso esto de las horas ¿verdad?... pero no te preocupes mi pichirruchi, compensaremos ese envejecimiento cuando regresemos, entonces seremos quince horas más jóvenes…

Arizona miró a Callie a los ojos, sus miradas eran brillantes, nítidas y con su sonrisa marca registrada Robbins, le dijo:

-Quince horas más jóvenes y mucho más felices, …incluso más que ahora. Agregó Arizona en un tono lleno de picardía que Callie detectó enseguida, así que con el ceño fruncido le preguntó:

-Incluso más que ahora?, ¿tú crees?, ¡wow!, no tengo idea que pudiera hacernos más felices que lo que somos ahora, yo estoy que no quepo en mi de la felicidad.

Obviamente Callie no se imaginaba los planes de Arizona, y ella no quería dañar la sorpresa, sin embargo, no pudo evitar continuar el juego de palabras que ella misma había iniciado, así que le dijo:

-Siempre se puede ser aún más feliz, cuando dos personas se aman como nosotras dos nos amamos hay dos cosas que no tienen límites: el amor y la felicidad

Callie miró directamente a los ojos de Arizona y sonrió, ese tono de picardía y esa mirada de niña traviesa eran un claro indicativo de que Arizona se traía algo entre manos, pero ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se trataba todo aquello, quizás era por verla en bikini como siempre había querido, eso sin duda la haría feliz, "más feliz que ahora" como Arizona había dicho, sí, Callie supuso que a eso se refería. Además Callie detectó un brillo en la mirada de Arizona que no recordaba haber visto, se veía más radiante que nunca y eso que estaban aterrizando luego de un largo viaje de 24 horas. Esa felicidad contagiosa que se reflejaba en la mirada de Arizona, provocó en Callie el deseo de besarla, lenta y profundamente, así que ella bajó la mirada hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en sus labios y se acercó lentamente para acariciarlos con los propios. Arizona suspiró, ella era adicta a esos labios, adoraba ser besada por ellos. Adoraba todas las emociones que esos labios le hacían sentir en todo su cuerpo y en su alma cuando compartían esos besos profundos y cálidos que sólo Calliope Torres sabía darle.

Cuando el beso finalizó, ambas mirándose directamente a los ojos se regalaron una enorme sonrisa, mientras Arizona dijo:

-¡Por dios! Calliope, creo que si hicieran un concurso de las personas que mejor besan en el mundo, tú lo ganarías sin duda alguna

Callie sonrió pero frunció el ceño y le dijo a Arizona

-Ummmm, no, no lo creo

-Pues más te vale que lo creas, tú besas divino

-Es posible que bese divino, como tú dices, pero no creo que pudiera ganar ese concurso, si existiera

-¿Por qué no?, preguntó Arizona intrigada

Callie se rió con picardía:

-Porque supongo que para ganar un concurso así tendría que besar al juez o a los jueces ¿correcto? Y yo no creo que a ti te gustaría verme besando a otras personas ¿verdad?

Arizona frunció el ceño y reconsiderando contestó:

-Buen punto Calliope Torres, buen punto, es cierto, esos labios son míos y no quiero que nadie más los pruebe, así que más te vale que te olvides de ese concurso, no irás, no señor

Callie se echó a reír por la prohibición de Arizona de ir a ese concurso ficticio que ella misma había inventado y recordando la conversación que habían tenido en San Diego, exclamó:

-¿Viste? Te lo dije, yo sé que no ganaría un concurso así porque para empezar, ni siquiera me dejarías participar…¡Egoísta!

Arizona también recordó la conversación que habían tenido en San Diego y riendo le dijo:

-Pues claro que soy egoísta…contigo, ¡derechos exclusivos!, ¿recuerdas?

-Absolutamente y creo que agregaría a eso ¡derechos de autor!, le contestó Callie sonriendo con picardía

-¿Ah sí?, a ver, derechos de autor ¿cómo es eso?

Callie imitando una voz de locutor dijo:

-"La felicidad impresa en el rostro de Callie Torres es propiedad exclusiva de su autora material e intelectual, la Dra. Arizona Robbins, cualquier declaración efectuada por terceras personas que sin autorización de su propietaria se adjudiquen total o parcialmente la autoría de tal felicidad, se considera un delito federal, que será sancionado con multa o prisión de acuerdo a la gravedad de la infracción"

Arizona soltó una carcajada y luego de darle un beso breve en la boca a Callie, le dijo:

-Calliope Torres, te declaro oficialmente loca

Callie se echo a reír y le contestó:

-Bueno, creo que tienes todo el derecho a declararme oficialmente loca si lo deseas, porque mi locura también es de tu autoría, estoy loca por ti ¿recuerdas?

Arizona que no había parado de sonreír, no pudo resistir la tentación de besar a Callie, aun sabiendo que los pasajeros estaban caminando por el pasillo central para salir del avión que ya había aterrizado. El beso fue largo y profundo pero fue interrumpido con la risa de ambas cuando unos muchachos que estaban saliendo comenzaron a darle vítores.

Emocionada y sonriendo Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Mi amor, ya llegamos a España, ¡YAY!, todavía no me lo creo. Dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Mientras ambas se paraban de sus asientos Callie le respondió:

-Podemos ir al Hotel, descansar un rato y luego salir de shopping ¿te parece?

-Genial! y dime ¿dónde nos vamos a alojar?

-En la Barceloneta, hice las reservaciones por internet desde el aeropuerto en Frankfurt, nos vamos a alojar en el Hotel W Barcelona, le dijo Callie sonriendo mientras tomó su mano para caminar juntas por el aeropuerto hacía el lugar donde recogerían las maletas de Arizona

-¡Wow! y yo que salí del apartamento para que no siguieras pagando un hotel tan costoso

-¿Qué, lo conoces?, preguntó Callie

-Sí, una vez me alojé allí cuando hubo una convención, es un hotel costoso

–Lo es pero a mi me dan un precio especial, mi padre es dueño de una cadena hotelera ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado, y ¿qué?, ¿ese hotel pertenece a tu padre?.

–Ese no, pero es amigo del dueño, verás el mundo hotelero es muy pequeño, a pesar de que hay hoteles dispersos por todo el mundo, todos los dueños de las caderas hoteleras se conocen y te aseguro que el apellido Torres es muy conocido.

-¿Tan conocido como lo es el apellido Torres en el mundo de la cirugía ortopédica?

-Creo que un poco más, me refiero, es mucho más conocido el Torres del mundo hotelero, que el Torres de la cirugía ortopédica

–Eso no durará mucho, te lo aseguro, cuando finalices tus investigaciones del cartílago artificial tu apellido será muy conocido, quizás hasta ganes un Harper Avery.

–¡Ha! Tú sabes que yo no hago eso para ganar premios

–Lo sé, tú no eres como Cristina, pero eso no impedirá que te ganes ese premio

–Ya yo me gané mi premio, el mejor premio que la vida pudo darme, dijo Callie sonriendo

Arizona también sonrió y preguntó con un tono de picardía en su voz: -¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué premio es ese?

-Tú

Esa simple declaración estremeció a Arizona y con una sonrisa espectacular, y una mirada brillante que delataba la enorme felicidad que sentía, ella no pudo contener las ganas de besar a Callie, aún allí en medio del torbellino de gente que iba de un lado a otro en el aeropuerto, por ello apretó su mano y se detuvo para que Callie se detuviera también. Arizona se paró al frente de Callie, levantó los talones y buscó sus labios para besarla. Ellas cerraron los ojos y mientras sus labios se acariciaban y se besaban profunda y tiernamente, ambas sintieron como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, las voces y el bullicio del aeropuerto se convirtieron en sólo un pequeño murmullo.

Cuando el beso finalizó se regalaron una hermosa sonrisa, se tomaron de la mano de nuevo y continuaron su camino por el aeropuerto.

Después de haber recogido las maletas, Callie y Arizona tomaron un taxi, que las llevó directamente al Hotel, donde ambas se registraron y obtuvieron la tarjeta de acceso de la habitación que les fue asignada. Callie tomó las maletas de Arizona y se giró para dirigirse hacia los ascensores, fue entonces cuando Arizona, sin moverse de dónde estaba parada frente al mostrador de la recepción del hotel, le dijo a Callie sonriendo pícaramente:

-Mi amor, adelántate tú, subiré en un momento, quiero preguntarle algo al Gerente del Hotel

Callie intrigada frunció el ceño y sonrió, cada vez se hacía más obvio para ella que Arizona estaba tramando algo, pero decidió no darse por enterada, así que ampliando aún más su sonrisa, le dijo a Arizona:

-Ok, te espero arriba… haciendo una pausa para ver la tarjeta de acceso y confirmar el número de la habitación impreso en ella, agregó: …-Es la habitación 1331

-Ok, mi amor, subo ahora, le contestó Arizona devolviéndole la sonrisa

Mientras Callie esperaba el ascensor, Arizona le preguntó al recepcionista del hotel por el gerente, quien casualmente estaba entrando en la recepción en ese momento.

El gerente se acercó sonriendo al mostrador y ofreciendo su mano a Arizona le dijo:

-Buenos días, mucho gusto, yo soy el gerente del hotel, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Arizona le dio la mano para contestar el saludo y luego se presentó:

-Buenos días, soy la Dra. Arizona Robbins, acabo de llegar, me asignaron la habitación 1331 y necesito consultarle algo…, haciendo una pausa, se giró para buscar con la mirada a Callie quien aún estaba frente a los ascensores esperando, entonces agregó viendo al gerente de nuevo pero alternando la mirada para señalar a Callie:

…-¿Usted ve a esa hermosa mujer que está parada justo ahora frente a los ascensores?

El gerente del hotel le respondió sonriendo: -Sí, la veo

Con su característica sonrisa, Arizona le dijo al gerente:

-Voy a proponerle a ella que se case conmigo y le agradecería enormemente que usted me recomendara algún sitio hermoso, íntimo y sobretodo romántico donde ella y yo podamos cenar y compartir un momento tan especial como ese.

La sonrisa del gerente se amplió y dijo:

-Bueno, ante todo permítame felicitarla

-Gracias…, respondió Arizona, y agregó: …-aunque aún no me ha dicho que sí

-¿Y tiene alguna duda de ello?, le preguntó el gerente con cortesía

Arizona se echó a reír y respondió:

-No, la verdad no, yo sé que ella me dirá que sí

-Entonces ratifico mis felicitaciones y con respecto a su solicitud, creo que llegó al sitio perfecto, aquí mismo en el hotel disponemos de un espacio maravilloso que tenemos destinado y preparado para ocasiones especiales como esa, es una terraza al aire libre ubicada en el último piso del hotel, desde donde se divisa gran parte de la ciudad y del mar por su puesto, claro de noche no se ve, pero es un sitio muy acogedor, tal como usted lo acaba de requerir: íntimo y romántico. Disponemos de un servicio exclusivo de mesoneros para atender a los comensales, una mesa especialmente decorada para la ocasión, iluminada con antorchas, muy romántico, y sí lo desea estamos en capacidad de ofrecerle música en vivo que en su caso debería ser instrumental.

Emocionada Arizona exclamó:

-¡YAY!, eso es exactamente lo que estoy buscando, dígame algo, ¿además de la música en vivo, música suave e instrumental como usted acaba de señalar, puedo contar con algún equipo de sonido, quiero dedicarle una canción a ella esa noche

-No lo tenemos instalado, pero sin duda podemos conseguirle lo que usted necesite

Aún más entusiasmada y con una sonrisa impresionante, Arizona exclamó: -¡Genial!

El gerente sonrió y le preguntó a Arizona:

-Dígame Dra. Robbins ¿para cuándo desea…

Arizona estaba tan emocionada que no dejó que el gerente terminara la pregunta y contestó:

-Mañana mismo si es posible, mañana en la noche ¿se puede?

-Sí, es posible y le hago otra pregunta: ¿mientras ustedes cenan , le gustaría que decoremos su habitación con algún toque romántico, quiero decir, una botella de champagne, pétalos de rosas esparcidas en la cama, lo sé, es casi un cliché, pero si lo desea podemos hacerlo.

Arizona miró hacia arriba por un momento para pensar en el ofrecimiento del gerente, luego contestó:

-Sí, quiero que esa noche sea especial y romántica, y aún a riesgo de sobreexponerme, sí, pétalos de rosas, no muchos ¡eh!, lo justo, y champagne, ¡ah! y otra cosa, ella registró la habitación a su nombre, pero quiero que el costo de todo lo que le estoy solicitando no sea cargado a la habitación, si necesita que le firme un vaucher abierto con mi tarjeta de crédito, puedo firmarlo de una vez, si usted lo desea.

-No se preocupe Dra. Robbins, nosotros ya tenemos sus datos en la ficha que acaba de llenar, yo daré instrucciones para que los cargos por lo que acaba de solicitar sean facturados a su nombre en lugar de ser cargados a la habitación

-¿Puedo contar con ello, entonces?, ¿verdad?, mire que sería incómodo que ella pagara los gastos de su propia cena de compromiso

-Cuente con ello Dra. Robbins, en nuestro sistema el uso de esa terraza que le ofrecí se considera como si fuera una habitación aparte, justamente para evitarle situaciones incómodas a nuestros huéspedes, así que no se preocupe, deje todo en nuestras manos

Arizona asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Muchas Gracias, usted ha sido muy amable

-Siempre a su orden Dra. Robbins, aquí estamos para servirle

-Gracias, bueno y ahora me retiro, mientras más me demore aquí, más probabilidades tengo que mi novia sospeche algo y le aseguro que deseo mantener la sorpresa hasta el último minuto.

-Adelante Dra. Robbins, un placer

-Igualmente, hasta luego

-Hasta luego, Dra. Robbins

Arizona caminó hasta los ascensores casi dando saltitos, se sentía demasiado emocionada para ir solo caminando. Ella tomó el ascensor y caminó por el pasillo del piso donde se encontraba la habitación que les habían asignado, ya frente a la puerta le dio dos golpecitos con los nudillos, diciendo en voz alta:

-Mi amor soy yo, Arizona

A los pocos instantes la puerta se abrió, Callie la recibió con una sonrisa y la abrazó, mientras le susurró al oído:

-Menos mal que llegaste, te extrañé

Arizona sonrió y dijo:

-Pero si no me demoré más de cinco minutos

-Cinco minutos son más que suficientes para extrañarte

-Eres una exagerada Calliope Torres, cinco minutos no es…

Callie no la dejó terminar, abrazándola aún con más fuerza, atrapó su boca y la besó profundamente, provocando que un gemido ahogado se filtrara a través del borde de sus labios. Arizona simplemente se rindió ante ese beso lleno de pasión y de amor por partes iguales que Callie le ofrecía con su reconocida maestría. Puede ser que nunca fueran a un concurso de besos, pero esos labios eran expertos en provocarle sensaciones que hasta ahora ella nunca había experimentado con nadie más.

Cuando finalmente sus bocas se separaron casi sin aliento, en busca de aire para respirar, sus miradas brillantes se cruzaron por un instante, luego Arizona enterró su rostro en el pecho de Callie y cerró los ojos. Estar envuelta en los brazos de la mujer con la que estaba dispuesta a compartir el resto de su vida, le proporcionaba una sensación alucinante que le llenaba el espíritu de felicidad.

Aún abrazadas Callie le preguntó con un tono de voz suave y cálido:

-¿Qué te parece si te pones cómoda y continuamos este abrazo en la cama, necesitamos reponer fuerzas para irnos de compras en unas horas?, ¿estás de acuerdo mi pichirruchi?

Echándose hacia atrás, pero sin soltar el abrazó aún, Arizona subió la mirada y le dijo a Callie sonriendo:

-Buena idea mi amor, yo también quiero descansar un rato antes de irnos de shopping.

Arizona buscó en su maleta un short y una franelilla para cambiarse, mientras Callie la esperaba en la cama.

Una vez en ella, Arizona se colocó de espaldas a Callie para que ella la abrazara y la acunara en la calidez de su cuerpo. Antes de quedarse dormidas, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Le pregunté al gerente del hotel por algún sitio acogedor y romántico, quiero invitarte mañana a cenar, así que dime mi amor ¿quieres cenar conmigo mañana?

Callie sonrió, la abrazó aún más fuerte y le susurró al oído:

-Me encanta cuando me haces esas preguntas cuyas respuestas sabes de antemano, por supuesto que quiero cenar contigo.

-Genial, dijo Arizona mientras giró su cabeza para darle a Callie un beso breve en la boca, luego retomando su posición en la almohada, agregó:

-Cuando vayamos de shopping, quiero que nos compremos un par de vestidos hermosos, eso sí, para mantener la sorpresa, deberíamos comprar y vestirnos sin que la otra sepa que ropa elegimos para esa cena, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo mi pichirruchi, ya veo que tienes todo planificado para esa cena

-Pues sí, así es.

-Dime Ari, ¿a dónde piensas invitarme a cenar?

Arizona se rió pícaramente y con un tono de voz de niña traviesa, contestó:

-Eso es una sorpresa.

-¿Ah sí?... Ok, le dijo Callie

Arizona giró su cuerpo completamente para poder mirar directamente a los ojos a Callie, y exclamó:

-¡YAY!, estoy feliz, soy feliz

Callie se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, y luego dijo sonriendo:

-Me encanta ese brillo nuevo en tu mirada, creo que nunca lo había visto…

-Ese nuevo brillo en mi mirada se debe a que nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como ahora, y es algo hasta irónico, sí se quiere, atesoré mi independencia como algo muy valioso, porque pensaba que esa independencia me aseguraba ser libre, ser feliz, y sólo ahora que me he entregado en cuerpo y alma a otra persona es cuando realmente me siento feliz y libre, libre del miedo a comprometerme, libre del miedo al abandono, libre de todas las creencias o concepciones que me alejaban de todo y de todos mientras mostraba una sonrisa, que lo único que hacía era disimular mi soledad…

…-Y sí, lo reconozco de algún modo era feliz, pero esa "felicidad" no puede compararse con lo que siento ahora, y me creía "libre", pero de la misma forma esa "libertad" no es comparable con la verdadera libertad que siento ahora. Si no estuvieras conmigo, nunca habría conocido esta felicidad, esta libertad. Me enamoré de ti, ahora mi felicidad tiene nombre, tu nombre Calliope Torres, te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

Callie se quedó callada por unos instantes, sonriendo, viendo a Arizona a los ojos y admirando ese brillo en su mirada, luego de esa pausa, Callie le respondió:

-Lo sé mi amor, sé cuánto me amas, y no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace saber eso, es la primera vez en mi vida que siento que realmente ocupo un lugar en el corazón de alguien y que llegué para quedarme, contigo yo también perdí mis miedos, tú amor me ha hecho creer…Te amo

Con los ojos aguados ambas se besaron, luego Arizona retomó su posición de espaldas a Callie y se quedaron dormidas.

**Me enamore de ti - Chayanne**

Luego de aproximadamente dos horas, Arizona despertó primero y al hacerlo se giró para mirar a Callie mientras dormía, y esa visión la enterneció, nunca, jamás se cansaría de ver a esa hermosa mujer durmiendo, le encantaba verla dormir. Un rato después Callie despertó, y al abrir los ojos le regaló a Arizona una hermosa sonrisa.

Luego ambas se pararon de la cama, se bañaron y se vistieron, listas para ir juntas de shopping. Cuando salieron de la habitación Arizona le preguntó a Callie:

-Dime ¿a dónde vamos de shopping?

-Dime algo tú antes ¿Cuántas veces has venido a Barcelona?

-Sólo una vez cuando vine a aquél congreso médico que te mencioné pero no tuve oportunidad de pasear, ya que tuve que regresar antes de tiempo, fue justo cuando me llamaron para entrar a trabajar al Hospital Seattle Grace

-¿O sea que nunca has ido a La Roca Village?, ¿correcto?

-He oído de ese lugar, pero no, nunca he ido

-Ok, vamos para allá entonces, vamos a la recepción para dejar la tarjeta de acceso y preguntar el horario de salida del Shopping Express

-¿Shopping Express?, ¿qué es?

-Es un servicio de transporte que te lleva directamente a La Roca Village

-¡Genial!, exclamó Arizona con una sonrisa mientras salían del ascensor en dirección a la recepción del hotel, luego agregó, tomando a Callie por un brazo y recostándose en su hombro: -Mi amor todavía no puedo creer que estemos aquí en España, aquí contigo, esto es genial, es impresionante

Callie le devolvió la sonrisa y beso la frente de Arizona, mientras le decía:

-Pues más te vale que lo creas, esto es un sueño hecho realidad, para ambas, yo vine con mis padres varias veces a España, pero te puedo jurar que nunca un viaje a este país me había hecho tan feliz, estoy con la mujer que amo, te amo Arizona, te amo

-Y yo a ti mi amor, con toda mi alma

Cuando llegaron a la recepción, Callie entregó la tarjeta de acceso de la habitación y consultó acerca del horario del transporte, donde le informaron que la primera salida estaba programada para las 9:00 a.m.. Callie agradeció la información y le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi cielo, son las 8:00 a.m., creo que podemos desayunar primero aquí mismo en el hotel y luego ir a la parada para tomar el transporte, ¿te parece?

-Sí mi amor, vamos.

Ambas desayunaron y luego tomaron el bus que las llevó hasta La Roca Village. Se divirtieron muchísimo comprando juntas, almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes de la zona y luego se separaron para comprar cada una el vestido que usarían para la cena del día siguiente. Callie aprovechó que Arizona estaba en otra tienda y compró tres bikinis, uno color rojo, otro color azul eléctrico y el otro negro. Mientras lo pagaba en la caja, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la expresión del rostro de Arizona cuando la viera a ella vistiendo esos bikinis.

Luego de un fascinante y divertido día de compras Callie y Arizona llegaron al hotel cerca de las 6:00 p.m., ambas se disponían a subir a la habitación luego de retirar la tarjeta de acceso en la recepción, no obstante, el gerente del hotel le hizo una seña a Arizona para consultarle algo relacionado con la cena sorpresa, por lo cual ella, le dijo nuevamente a Callie que se adelantara.

Callie sonriendo, pensando para sus adentros que había algo misterioso en esas conversaciones con el gerente del hotel que iba más allá de lo que Arizona le había dicho, subió sola en el ascensor y se dirigió a la habitación. Mientras tanto Arizona habló con el gerente del hotel quien la había llamado para informarle que ya todo se estaba preparando conforme a sus requerimientos y le consultó acerca del menú y del tipo de vino que deseaba fuera servido en la cena. Arizona respondió a sus dudas y le agradeció la información, también aprovechó para solicitar un servicio a la habitación para esa noche. Ella quería darse un baño, cenar en la misma habitación y hacer el amor con Callie, ese divertido día de compras la había dejado algo cansada, pero también había incitado su deseo, quería tenerla en sus brazos, quería hacer el amor con su futura esposa.

En vista de que el gerente del hotel le proporcionó a Arizona una tarjeta adicional de acceso a la habitación, ella subió y abrió la puerta de la misma. Cuando entró, observó que Callie no estaba en la habitación, pero por el sonido que se escuchaba desde el baño, supo que ella estaba allí, bañándose.

Arizona, tomó las bolsas de las compras y abrió la del vestido que había comprado para la cena de compromiso del día siguiente, era un vestido de talle corto, ceñido al cuerpo, color azul celeste que combinaba casi a la perfección con el color de sus ojos, ella sonrió frente al espejo, al imaginarse cómo se lo quitaría Callie después de esa cena, para hacer el amor por primera vez, como una pareja comprometida para casarse.

Un ruido en la puerta de la habitación la hizo salir de sus emocionantes pensamientos, seguido por una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, que anunciaba la llegada del servicio a la habitación que ella había solicitado.

Rápidamente, Arizona guardó el vestido en la bolsa y abrió la puerta de la habitación para dejar pasar a un chico, no mayor de 20 años, que venía con un carro de servicio con la cena.

Mientras tanto Callie, que no había escuchado entrar a Arizona porque tenía colocados los audífonos del iPod, se los quitó y creyó escucharla afuera, así que dijo en voz alta desde el baño:

-Arizona, ¿ya llegaste?

Arizona le contestó: -Sí mi amor, ya estoy aquí y…

Arizona no pudo terminar de hablar, ella se quedó con la boca abierta, casi en shock cuando vio a Callie salir por la puerta del baño, vestida solamente con un bikini color rojo que le quitó el aliento, mientas con aire triunfal Callie exclamó:

-¡Para ti!

Sin salir del shock y con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado, Arizona miró a Callie de arriba abajo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que había traído el servicio a la habitación, quien aparentemente también había quedado en shock al ver ese espectáculo de mujer salir del baño con ese bikini rojo que sólo escondía lo justo.

Cuando Arizona vio la cara del muchacho, enseguida tomó una bata de baño y se la lanzó a Callie para que se cubriera con ella, ella extrañada pero entendiendo la seña se colocó la bata y se cubrió, mientras esperaba que Arizona firmara la cuenta de la cena y cerrara la puerta de la habitación después que el chico se retiró.

En el mismo instante en que Arizona cerró la puerta, se giró para ver a Callie, quien de nuevo se había quitado la bata y estaba parada en el mismo lugar ataviada solamente con el bikini rojo que había comprado.

Arizona sintió la garganta seca mientras percibió su propia excitación a ver a Callie con ese bikini, por ello, sólo alcanzó a decir, casi con un balbuceo: -¡Oh!, ¡Oh Dios!

Callie bajó una octava su tono de voz y con su tono sexy y con una pose evidentemente sensual le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Te gusta?

Arizona solamente repetía, casi gimiendo: -¡Oh Dios!, ¡Oh Dios!...

Callie se echó a reír, y luego dijo:

-Creo que voy a tomar ese "Oh Dios, Oh Dios" como un sí

El sonido de la risa de Callie, sacó a Arizona de su shock temporal, fue entonces cuando ella dijo:

-¡Oh Dios Callie, te ves… te ves sexy, hermosa, ¡wow!, hizo una pausa y luego agregó: …-¿Pero no viste que estaba el chico aquí?

Callie extrañada le contestó:

-Sí, lo vi, luego frunciendo el ceño preguntó: …-¿fue por eso que me lanzaste la bata?, ¿para que el chico no me viera?

Arizona puso los ojos y contestó: -Por su puesto, por eso te tiré la bata, ¿acoso no le viste la expresión del rostro cuando te miró?

-La verdad no me fijé, quiero decir, me di cuenta que él estaba aquí pero no me fije en él, estaba más pendiente de verte a ti

-Callie ese chico se quedó en shock también, es más casi se le sale la baba por la boca

Callie se echó a reír de nuevo y preguntó: -¡Baba por la boca!, ¿cómo un perro hambriento cuando ve la comida?

-Exactamente, le contestó Arizona

Callie divertida dijo: -Aclárame algo Arizona ¿querías verme o no en bikini?

Arizona con un gesto de impaciencia contestó:

-Por supuesto que quiero verte en bikini, lo que nunca consideré es que cuando estemos en la playa yo no seré la única que te verá en bikini y…

Callie no aguantó más y soltó una sonora carcajada, y mientras reía se acercó a Arizona para abrazarla. En un tono consolador le dijo bromeando, con los labios muy cerca de su oído:

-Y como diría Shakespeare ¿Bikini o no Bikini? ¡Esa es la cuestión!

Arizona enterró el rostro en el pecho de Callie y repitió casi con resignación:

-¡Esa es la cuestión!

Callie abrazó a Arizona con más fuerza y le dijo:

-Mi amor, olvídate de los demás, este bikini y el resto de los que compré son para ti, si los demás se babean al verme, allá ellos, tú serás la única que podrás quitármelos después, no olvides eso

Después de meditar durante unos instantes las palabras de Callie, Arizona echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Callie y dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía y una mirada traviesa:

-Eso es cierto, yo soy la única que puede disfrutarte y quitarte ese bikini para…

Arizona no terminó la frase, ella misma se interrumpió y en medio de una gemido del que Callie se hizo eco, atrapó sus labios en un beso ardiente y apasionado, ver a Callie así en ese bikini, como siempre había soñado, despertó sus deseo por tenerla, ella era la única que podía poseerla, amarla, disfrutar de ese hermoso cuerpo color caramelo, Callie era de ella, de nadie más.

Embriagada de deseo, Arizona comenzó a besar con la boca abierta el cuerpo de Callie mientras se acostaban en la cama. Sin dejar de besarla, Arizona, como pudo se desnudó y comenzó a recorrer con sus labios el cuerpo exuberante de la mujer que amaba, mientras Callie comenzó a gemir sin control, excitada cada vez más con las caricias y besos ardientes con los que Arizona comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

En medio de caricias, Arizona desató el cordón de la parte alta del bikini en el cuello de Callie y comenzó a besar y a morder con suavidad cada uno de sus pezones, mientras Callie arqueaba su espalda y continuaba gimiendo. Cuando sus pezones parecían guijarros duros y erectos, Arizona trasladó sus labios al cuello de Callie para acariciarlo y besarlo. Callie enterró su cabeza en la almohada cuando sintió al mismo tiempo las caricias excitantes en su cuello y cerca de su oreja mientras los dedos de Arizona serpenteaban entre su piel y la tela de la parte baja del bikini y se apoderaron de su clítoris que comenzó a ser acariciado con vehemencia y pasión evidente.

Para aumentar aún más su cota de placer, ella sintió cuando Arizona introdujo dos dedos en su vagina y comenzó a embestirla ayudándose con el movimiento de sus caderas. Luego exhaló un gemido gutural cuando sintió el dedo pulgar de Arizona acariciando su clítoris sin abandonar la embestida de sus dos dedos expertos dentro de su abertura.

Callie entre gemidos y jadeos, abrió los ojos sólo por unos instantes para encontrarse con la mirada ardiente de Arizona que la veía con una mezcla de amor, pasión y deseo que la llevó al borde del placer. Cuando el clímax arrollador e indetenible se edificó en su cuerpo, Callie gimiendo gritó su nombre:

-¡Arizona!

Temblando, Callie sintió casi sin aliento, que aún después de haber alcanzado el clímax, Arizona no abandonó sus caricias, logrando entre espasmos involuntarios y nuevos gemidos una réplica orgásmica que la derrotó, literalmente.

Jadeando, Callie tomó varias bocanadas de aire para regular su respiración entrecortada, cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento para hablar, ella besó a Arizona. Cuando el beso finalizó, le dijo mientras la abrazaba:

-¡Por Dios Arizona! Eso fue espectacular, podría decir literalmente que me hiciste tuya, de lo único que podría arrepentirme ahora es de no haber comprado ese bikini antes ¡wow!

Arizona se echó a reír: -Te lo dije, estabas advertida. Viajar a España contigo, era un sueño, verte en bikini era un fantasía y acabo de hacer realidad ambos…

Callie se echo a reír de nuevo, miró a Arizona con ternura y antes de fundir sus labios en un beso profundo, le dijo:

-Te amo

Arizona contestó justo antes de profundizar el beso:

-Te amo

_Esta historia continuará…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Epidemia **

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 32 – Because you loved me – Porque me has amado**

Los primeros rayos del sol de primavera se filtraban a través de las cortinas de la habitación cuando los hermosos ojos azules de Arizona, brillantes de felicidad se fijaron en ellos al despertar, mientras en sus labios se asomaba una gloriosa sonrisa. Ella sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Callie abrazándola desde atrás, sintiendo el ritmo pausado de su respiración muy cerca de su cuello, mientras dormía plácidamente.

La mano de Callie estaba junto a la de ella en su pecho, unidas en ese abrazo cálido que la hacía sentir segura por las noches e inmensamente feliz en cada amanecer. Arizona tomó con dulzura la mano de la mujer que amaba y la llevó a sus labios para besarla, al final de ese mismo día, esa mano portaría el anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a su abuela, un anillo que si pudiera hablar podría contar muchas historias, y que en su historia más reciente había recorrido un larguísimo camino para poder llegar al lugar que siempre estuvo destinado a ocupar.

Esta noche ese anillo brillaría de una forma especial en la mano de la mujer más hermosa, más sexy, más ardiente, más valiente, más sincera, más divertida, más fuerte, más cariñosa y más espectacular que Arizona había conocido en toda su vida, la mujer que le robó el corazón y que se instaló en su alma para enseñarle día tras día lo que el amor es, la mujer que le había enseñado que la verdadera libertad no se encuentra en la soledad de un viaje sin retorno sino en las alas de un vuelo compartido, la mujer que le ensenó que para encontrar la verdadera felicidad, hay que amar de verdad, hay que entender lo que sentimos y una vez que lo hemos entendido tenemos que luchar por ello, enfrentando y venciendo todos los temores, todos los obstáculos que nos alejan de lo que en verdad queremos

Calliope Torres le enseño con su ejemplo, con su redención, que para amar y para que el amor permanezca hay que entregarse, hay que saber perdonar, hay que creer, hay que saber esperar, hay que confiar, hay que saber que el amor, el verdadero amor siempre será capaz de dar otra oportunidad.

En ese momento Arizona se preguntó ¿Qué habría sido de ella, si hubiera decidido permanecer en África?, ¿Cuál hubiera sido su futuro si hubiera puesto su carrera por encima de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por encima de su amor por Callie? y de pronto recordó al Dr. Ben Palmer, un hombre que había dedicado su vida a su carrera porque el destino no le dejó otra opción, un hombre que se había amargado aunque nadie sabía exactamente las razones, nadie, con excepción de Arizona.

El día que ella se marchó de Malawi rumbo a Seattle para tratar de reconquistar a Callie, él la acompañó al aeropuerto y en el camino le contó parte de su vida, le dijo que él se había ido a África a cumplir un sueño: curar a niños en ese continente, y cuando tomó esa decisión consideró más importante su carrera que el amor que sentía por su esposa. El también la había dejado atrás al igual que Arizona lo hizo con Callie, pero él también se dio cuenta, como Arizona, que había cometido un error, porque entendió que su carrera no era más importante que su esposa. Así que al percatarse de ello, él la llamó por teléfono para decirle que regresaría, que sólo tendría que permanecer tres meses más en África y regresaría con ella. Su esposa se emocionó tanto al escuchar eso que ella tomó la decisión de no esperar esos tres meses, ella viajaría a África para encontrarse con él y luego regresarían juntos a Estados Unidos. Esa fue la última vez que hablaron, la esposa de Ben murió en un accidente aéreo cuando ella se dirigía a África.

Ben Palmer era la respuesta a esas dos preguntas que Arizona acababa de hacerse. Ella había tenido más suerte, porque a diferencia de la esposa de Ben, Callie no murió cuando ese automóvil la atropello, la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, no solo la vida, la misma Callie, al decidir dejar todo lo malo atrás, le había dado una segunda oportunidad y allí estaba ahora, dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo esa suerte, esas oportunidades, al lado de la mujer que amaba, a sólo unas horas de pedirle que se casara con ella.

Arizona recordó lo último que le dijo Ben Palmer antes de montarse al avión que la regresaría a Estados Unidos:

"_Una carrera, una profesión, nunca será más importante que el amor verdadero, porque una profesión por más satisfacciones que pueda darte, sólo te dará eso, satisfacciones, sentido del logro, pero nunca será capaz de tocar tu alma. Lucha por ese amor Arizona, no lo pierdas, deja que ese amor se apodere de tu alma, nada te hará más feliz que eso, te lo aseguro"_

¡Cuánta sabiduría encerraban esas palabras!, Ben Palmer tenía razón, Arizona nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida como ahora, el amor se apoderó de su alma y la llenó de gozo, de sueños, de sonrisas, de esperanzas…

Arizona cerró los ojos y suspiró de felicidad con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cuando sintió que el abrazo que la sostenía se hizo más fuerte y su cuello era invadido por unos labios que lo acariciaban y lo besaban con absoluta ternura.

Arizona sin moverse y con los ojos aún cerrados, suspiró de nuevo y dijo casi en un susurro:

-Buenos días mi amor

Ella sintió la sonrisa de Callie en su cuello quien le contestó con voz de sueño:

-Buenos días mi pichirruchi…, hizo una pausa y luego agregó hablando español: …-Buenos días España

Arizona se giró para ver a los ojos a Callie y dijo emocionada:

-Siiiiii, es nuestro primer amanecer en España

Callie asintió sonriendo y enfocó con su mirada la boca de Arizona, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a acariciarlos, alternando esas caricias con besos breves.

Entre besos y caricias, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Dime ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

-¿Además de seguirnos besando?, le dijo Callie entre un beso y otro, sonriendo

-Sí, además de seguirnos besando, respondió Arizona con una sonrisa

Callie respondió alternando sus palabras con breves besos en los labios de Arizona:

-Podemos darnos una ducha (beso); Bajar a desayunar en el restaurant de la piscina del hotel (beso); Caminar por la playa (beso); Bañarnos en ella (beso); Tomar sol (beso); Hacer el amor… cuando Callie pronunció esas últimas palabras ella profundizó el beso, provocando un gemido ahogado en Arizona

Arizona, con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y su excitación evidente provocado por el beso ardiente que Callie acababa de darle, le dijo: -Ummm, me gusta ese plan, …¿Se vale repetir?

Callie bromeando le preguntó sonriendo: -¿Qué, el desayuno?

Arizona tomando la pista sonrió con picardía y contestó: -No bobita, hacer el amor ¿se vale repetir?

Antes de atrapar los labios de Arizona en otro beso ardiente y apasionado, Callie con su tono sexy le contestó:

-¡Oh! Sí, hacer el amor, una y otra y otra vez…

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para exhalar un gemido, entregándose a la pasión desquiciante que Callie le estaba haciendo sentir al besar y acariciar su cuello, el camino por su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos, a sus pezones. Enormemente excitada ya, Arizona arqueó su espalda y comenzó a mover sus caderas en búsqueda de la caricia que esperaba con vehemencia. No obstante, en ese momento Arizona deseo tanto ser acariciada por Callie en su clítoris como acariciar ella misma el de Callie.

Así que entre gemidos, Arizona alcanzó a decir en un susurro ahogado:

-Hagámoslo juntas mi amor, te deseo

Sin abandonar sus caricias, Callie colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Arizona y soltó un gemido gutural cuando percibió su boca muy cerca de su clítoris hinchado y caliente.

Embriagadas por la mutua y enloquecedora sensación del inmenso placer que ambas se estaban proporcionando, comenzó un concierto de gemidos y jadeos que fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensos, hasta que ambas sintieron edificarse un orgasmo que las llevó más allá del borde de un placer y las hizo rendirse con la respiración entrecortada.

Sin embargo, ninguna quiso abandonar su posición y una vez que recuperaron el aliento, ambas comenzaron a jugar con sus aberturas usando sus dedos, lo que provocó nuevos arqueos de espalda y nuevo gemidos. Con movimientos rítmicos y casi sincronizados, a los pocos minutos ambas gimieron de placer al alcanzar un segundo orgasmo que esta vez sí, las dejó derrotadas, buscando aire para recobrar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Luego de una pequeña pausa, Callie se movió para poder encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con Arizona, ellas se regalaron una enorme y brillante sonrisa, antes de fundir sus labios en un beso profundo lleno de amor y de calidez.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie se acostó boca arriba, muy cerca de Arizona y le dijo:

-Eso estuvo impresionante, te amo Arizona, en verdad te amo

Arizona sonriendo y con una mirada brillante, colocó su cuerpo de medio lado y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Callie, luego levantando la mirada, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Callie, le dijo a ella:

-Y yo a ti mi cielo, te amo, con toda mi alma…y sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, eso fue increíble

Callie abrazó a Arizona y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras le decía:

-Gracias mi amor por darme tanto, por amarme como me amas, me haces tan feliz, yo también te amo, tú eres el amor que siempre soñé, tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

-Y tú el mío, ¿sabes?, siempre soné venir a España, pero era un sueño incompleto hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida y ahora, estamos aquí, juntas, no tengo forma de describir con palabras toda la felicidad que siento.

Callie sonrió y dijo:

-Creo que desde hace ya rato se ha hecho imposible describir con palabras lo que tú y yo tenemos, lo que sentimos, esto, lo nuestro, es algo que va más allá de las palabras.

-Así es, lo que sí sé, es que estoy feliz, soy feliz con la mujer que amo y estamos en España ¡YAY!

-Así es ¡España! y…¡Olé!

Arizona soltó la risa cuando escuchó la expresión de Callie, luego le dijo

-Por cierto, estamos en España, pero aún no hemos hablado acerca de lo vamos a hacer, quiero decir, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Callie lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

-Eso depende ¿Qué prefieres?, ¿visitar sitios tradicionalmente turísticos o prefieres un poco de aventura?

-Ummm, creo que algo de ambos.

-Ok, como estamos en Barcelona, quisiera aprovechar para rentar un auto y viajar por la Costa Brava, para llegar mínimo hasta Cadaqués, me encanta ese lugar ¿sabes?, me encanta

-¡Cadaqués!, sí, es hermoso, lo he visto en fotos, pero me encantaría conocerlo,… Ok y ¿qué más?.

-Creo que podemos quedarnos unos cuantos días aquí en Barcelona y luego rentar otra vez un auto y viajar por la costa pasando por o cerca de Valencia, Alicante, Granada, quizás, Sevilla para llegar finalmente a Madrid, podemos visitar esas provincias y también algunos pueblos cercanos y alojarnos en hoteles o posadas, dónde nos apetezca quedarnos, sería toda una aventura. Dime ¿te gusta la idea?

Arizona amplió su sonrisa y con un tono de voz que delataba la inmensa emoción que sentía, dijo entusiasmada:

-¿Gustarme?, no gustarme se queda corto, ¡Me encanta esa idea!, ¡me encanta!... ¡YAY!, ¡Oh Dios!, aún no me lo puedo creer, ¡Gracias Mi Calliope!, ¡Gracias de verdad por este increíble y maravilloso regalo!, ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo mi vida!

Callie sonrió y bajó la cabeza para buscar los labios de Arizona, la besó justo antes de decirle emocionada:

-Yo también te amo mi pichirruchi

Cuando separaron sus labios, Callie le preguntó:

-Bien, ¿estás lista para continuar haciendo realidad este sueño?, aún no hemos tomado nuestra primera copa de sangría y lo del bikini… fue en seco, bueno, "seco" no es exactamente la palabra que debería usar ¿cierto?, debería decir más bien "húmedo", muy húmedo…

Arizona se echó a reír recordando su encuentro "húmedo" con Callie cuando la vio con ese bikini, ella se estremeció sólo al recordar lo descaradamente sexy que se veía Callie, así que le dijo:

-¡Oh Dios! Callie, todavía tengo que procesar eso, tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para comerte con los ojos en la playa con un bikini, sabiendo que yo no seré la única que lo haga.

Callie se echó a reír y dijo:

-Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito con eso del bikini, quizás deba ser yo la que me tenga que llevar algunas piedras en mi bolso para lanzárselas por la cabeza a quien te coma con los ojos a ti, no te lo he dicho, pero yo también me muero por verte en un bikini…

Riendo Arizona dijo:

-Bueno mi amor siendo así, llevaremos piedras ambas, esto será interesante, muy interesante.

-Entonces, ¿nos damos un baño, bajamos a desayunar y…a la playa, con nuestros bikinis y a tomar sangría?

Levantándose de la cama y tomando la mano de Callie para que la acompañara, Arizona, dijo:

-Vamos, vamos mi cielo, a nuestra fiesta playera de sangría y bikinis ¡YAY!

…

**There´s a party – DJ Bobo**

Ambas se ducharon juntas y luego se vistieron con sus bikinis cubiertos por el momento con pareos. Arizona no dejó que Callie la viera en bikini en la habitación, quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando llegaran a la playa. Callie divertida aceptó la ocurrencia de Arizona, esperando con impaciencia verla con ese bikini frente al mar.

Callie y Arizona bajaron a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel junto a la piscina. Antes de ir a tomar sol, decidieron caminar un rato tomadas de la mano por la playa. Luego ubicaron un lugar en ella y se dispusieron a disfrutar de un día de playa, sol, arena y sangría.

En el mismo instante en que Arizona se quitó el pareo que cubría su monumental cuerpo ataviado con un sensual bikini color azul, a Callie casi se le cayó la mandíbula, Arizona se veía espectacularmente hermosa dentro de su diminuto bikini, hermosa y sexy.

Con una sonrisa llena de picaría, Arizona miró la expresión en el rostro de Callie, y le dijo con un tono sexy:

-¿Te gusta?

-¡WOW!, ¡WOW!, A…A... Arizona, ¡WOW!, Te ves…¡WOW!, sexy, hermosa, ¡WOW!

Sin darse cuenta siquiera, mientras balbuceaba, Callie comenzó a dirigir su mirada a todos lados, tratando de averiguar si alguien más en la playa estaba disfrutando el espectáculo sexy de una sensual Arizona portando ese bikini

Arizona se dio cuenta y soltó una carcajada, luego dijo riendo:

-Creo que ahora si me comprendes

-Oh, sí perfectamente ¿trajiste las piedras? Creo que voy a necesitarlas

-En cuanto te quites ese pareo, ambas vamos a necesitarlas.

Callie se echó a reír y dijo:

-Bueno, antes de quitarme mi pareo, primero lo primero, anda, siéntate en la tumbona, necesito aplicarte protector solar, no quiero que una insolación nos eche a perder nuestras vacaciones.

Obediente, Arizona se sentó y permitió que Callie, sentada a su lado le aplicara la loción protectora en los hombros, en los brazos, en el pecho y el estómago. Luego le dijo:

-Cierra los ojos

Arizona obedeció y Callie le aplicó el protector con mucha delicadeza en la cara. Cuando terminó, Arizona aún tenía los ojos cerrados y Callie la vio tan espectacularmente hermosa que sin avisarle, atrapó sus labios y le dio un beso profundo que las dejó a ambas sin aliento.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona abrió los ojos y se estremeció, la mirada de Callie era la viva imagen del amor, sus ojos brillaban y la miraban con esa expresión que ella adoraba, era como si sus ojos marrones y brillantes le gritaran "Te amo". Prácticamente hipnotizada con esa mirada, Arizona escuchó que Callie le decía:

-Me encanta el color que toman tus ojos con el reflejo del sol, te amo Arizona, eres hermosa

-Tú no te quedas atrás mi amor…

Sonriendo Callie miró hacia el cielo, como buscando algo en él. Intrigada, Arizona subió también la mirada, tratando de adivinar que era lo que Callie estaba buscando en la inmensidad de ese cielo azul. Al no descubrirlo, le preguntó:

-Callie ¿qué estás viendo?

Sin dejar de mirar el cielo, Callie le contestó:

-Estoy buscando un hueco

-¡Un hueco! ¿en el cielo?, ¿qué hueco?

Bajando la mirada y sonriendo Callie le respondió:

-El hueco por donde saliste Arizona, eres tan increíblemente hermosa que pareces un ángel caído del cielo, mi amor

Arizona soltó una carcajada y Callie la siguió. Ambas comenzaron a reír y aún riendo se besaron de nuevo.

Luego Callie dijo:

-Ahora recuéstate en la tumbona, aún me falta aplicarte protector en la espalda.

Obedeciendo, Arizona le dijo a Callie mientras se acostaba boca abajo en la tumbona:

-Me encanta como me cuidas, nunca había tenido a nadie que me cuidara así. Bueno, nunca lo permití en realidad, pero me encanta que me cuides.

Mientras le aplicaba el protector en la espalda, Callie le dijo:

-A mi me encanta cuidarte, sé que no lo necesitas, eres una persona fuerte, pero tú me inspiras muchas cosas, entre ellas un profundo sentido de protección, me encanta cuidar de ti

Arizona sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el toque suave de las manos de Callie recorriendo su espalda, quizás no había ningún hueco en el cielo, pero en ese momento era ella la que se sentía en el cielo.

Una vez que el protector solar había sido aplicado, Callie le dijo:

-Listo, el peligro de una insolación ha sido eliminado

Arizona salió de su ensoñación y girándose para sentarse de nuevo en la tumbona, le dijo a Callie:

-Y ahora te toca a ti, quítate el pareo

Callie con su voz sexy bromeó con Arizona y le dijo:

-Ummm, eso sonó sexy

Arizona riendo dijo:

-No fue adrede, pero sí tienes razón, sonó muy sexy, tan sexy que creo que nuestro primer día de playa será breve.

Callie arqueó las cejas y sonrió, luego escuchó a Arizona decirle:

-Anda mi amor, déjame aplicarte el protector a ti también, tu piel está más acostumbrada al sol que la mía, pero también necesita protegerse del sol.

Callie le contestó:

-Ok, ya me lo voy a quitar, por cierto ¿qué hora es?

-No sé mi vida, no traje el reloj

Un hombre que estaba cerca de ellas acompañado de su esposa, le dijo a Callie viendo su reloj:

-Son las 11:30 a.m.

Callie se giró para mirar al hombre y con una sonrisa, le dijo:

-¡Oh! Gracias

-A su orden, le contestó el hombre

Arizona se dio cuenta de la forma en el hombre estaba mirando a Callie y pensó. _"Que descarado, tiene a su esposa al lado y mira a Callie como si se la quisiera comer. Este podría ser el primero que se gane una pedrada en la cabeza. Y si es por la esposa, ni pendiente, está tan entretenida detrás de esas gafas oscuras leyendo su libro que ni siquiera lo ha notado"_

-¡Arizona!... ¡Arizona!

La voz de Callie sacó a Arizona de sus pensamientos y respondió:

-Sí mi amor

-¿A dónde te fuiste Arizona?, le preguntó Callie sonriendo divertida

Arizona soltó un bufido y contestó:

-Al país del que tira la primera piedra

Entendiendo perfectamente lo que Arizona quiso decir, Callie volteó para mirar a todos lados y averiguar de quien hablaba Arizona, pero como el hombre había desviado la mirada disimuladamente Callie no lo notó, así que le preguntó:

-¿Qué, ya tienes un candidato a quien tirarle la primera piedra?, pero si ni siquiera me he quitado el pareo.

Arizona miró a Callie y le dijo:

-Exactamente, creo que necesitaré piedras más grandes

Callie sonrió y dándole un breve beso en la boca a Arizona le dijo:

-Mi amor ¿en realidad tu no trajiste piedras?, ¿verdad?, mira que no me gustaría que vayamos a la cárcel por agresión

-No, en realidad no traje piedras, pero traje mi mirada, con quien pienso matar a cualquiera que te mire

Callie posó su mano en la barbilla de Arizona para conseguir que la mirara a los ojos, cuando lo logró, le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Prefiero que uses tú mirada para verme a mí

Esa frase logró una sonrisa y la atención de Arizona sobre Callie, quien con un movimiento infernalmente sexy se quitó finalmente el pareo.

Arizona la miró y tragó saliva, haber visto a Callie en la habitación con ese bikini había logrado excitarla, pero ver a Callie con ese bikini negro mientras los rayos del sol bañaban su exuberante cuerpo color caramelo, fue aún más excitante. Ella tragó saliva de nuevo cuando pensó: _"Y eso que aún no has visto ese cuerpo hermoso, bañado por el sol y por el agua de mar, Arizona aguanta, resiste, esta divina tortura apenas empieza…"_

Callie miraba divertida a Arizona, sabiendo que ella la estaba admirando, así que para provocar aún más su deseo que se hacía más que evidente por su mirada oscurecida, le dijo:

-Antes de colocarme el protector, me voy a dar un baño en la playa ¿me acompañas?

Arizona reaccionó y dijo balbuceando:

-¿Qué, que dijiste no te escuché?

Callie sonrió con picardía y le repitió mientras se alejaba hacia la playa:

- Antes de colocarme el protector, me voy a dar un baño en la playa ¿vienes?

Arizona esta vez si la escuchó, pero por alguna razón, no pudo moverse, se quedó extasiada admirando el sensual movimiento de Callie mientras se alejaba hacia la orilla del mar, y nuevamente sus pensamientos la invadieron: _"Oh por el amor de Dios, ese trasero, me encanta ese trasero… ¡Oh! y esas piernas, ¿todo eso es tuyo Arizona?, ¿todo eso es para ti?, …Oh sí, todo eso es mío, así que muévete, ¡corre!"_

Arizona se rió sola y finalmente se paró de la tumbona para alcanzar a Callie, ella ya había entrado al mar. Arizona vio cuando Callie se tiró al mar y luego con un movimiento descaradamente sexy salió del agua colocándose ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza para echar su cabello hacía atrás. Las gotas de agua recorrían lentamente hacia abajo su camino por el cuerpo dorado de Callie. Arizona, nunca en su vida había visto a Callie tan infernalmente hermosa, ella en bikini, bajo el sol, mojada con el agua del mar, era un espectáculo desquiciante, literalmente enloquecedor. Arizona no se contuvo más, corriendo a través del agua, hacia Callie, cruzó sus brazos por su cintura y atrapó su boca salada para besarla.

Callie respondió al beso con un gemido ahogado y abrazando a Arizona ella también, abrió la boca para capturar su lengua y profundizar el beso, eso provocó un nuevo gemido, pero esta vez fue Arizona quien lo exhaló.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona miró hacia arriba y le dijo a Callie con la respiración entrecortada:

-¡Calliope, eres tan hermosa!

Callie la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Nunca me he sentido "tan hermosa" como tú dices, pero tú me haces sentir así

-Mi amor, créeme, lo eres, eres la mujer más hermosa y sexy que he conocido en toda mi vida

Sonriendo y casi sonrojada, Callie le preguntó:

-¿Y no será porque me amas que me ves tan hermosa?

Arizona con una sonrisa pícara le confesó:

-Primero me cautivó tu belleza, fue después cuando me enamoré de ti, así que lo ratifico, eres hermosa, gloriosamente hermosa y hoy que el sueño de verte en bikini, bajo el sol y empapada con el agua de mar, se hizo realidad, finalmente, lo ratifico aún más, eres preciosa, soy afortunada por tenerte.

Callie sonriendo miró hacia abajo sin disimulo, admirando el cuerpo de Arizona también empapado con el agua del mar y con su muy particular y sensual tono de voz, dijo:

-No tan afortunada como yo, te lo aseguro

Arizona sonrió, y antes de buscar de nuevo los labios de Callie para besarla le dijo:

-Entonces somos un par de mujeres afortunadas, especialmente porque nos amamos y esa es nuestra mayor fortuna, te amo Calliope Torres, te amo

En medio de una pausa en el beso, Callie le dijo con ternura:

-Te amo Arizona Robbins, con todo mi ser. Al decir esto, ella profundizó el beso y abrazó a Arizona con todas sus fuerzas, Arizona Robbins era el ser que ella amaba con locura, el amor de su vida, quizás el amor de todas sus vidas.

Cuando el beso finalizó, permanecieron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose mutuamente con la mirada "te amo". Momentos después, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-España, listo; Playa, listo; Sol, listo, Bikini, listo; pero aún nos falta una cosa…

-¡Sangría!

-Exacto ¿tienes sed? Porque yo sí

-Sí tengo sed

-¿Quieres que vaya por unas copas al bar de la playa?

-Si mi amor, mientras yo me quedo aquí, me encanta el mar, ya lo sabes, y el agua está divina

-Perfecto mi cielo, nos vemos en un ratito, le dijo Callie dándole un beso breve en los labios

Callie dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, fue entonces cuando Arizona sonriendo, le lanzó agua arrastrándola con sus manos

Callie siguió caminando, pero volteó para mirar a Arizona y regalarle una sonrisa que la derritió. Mientras Callie salía del agua, Arizona aprovechó el momento para admirarla otra vez, y se quedó extasiada nuevamente con su belleza. No fue la única, el hombre casado que le había dicho la hora momentos antes, siguió a Callie con la mirada y puso cara de perro hambriento, pero esta vez fue tan evidente que su esposa levantó la vista por un instante de su interesante libro y al percatarse de la dirección de la mirada de su esposo, agarró el libro y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, le iba a propinar un segundo golpe , que no llegó a su destino porque el hombre se cubrió con el brazo para protegerse. Arizona sonrió divertida ante la escena, no le había hecho falta lanzarle una piedra al hombre en la cabeza, su esposa lo hizo por ella _"Finalmente",_ pensó Arizona aún riendo.

Momentos más tarde, cuando Arizona divisó a Callie acercándose con las bebidas, siendo el blanco de muchísimas miradas de varios hombres en la playa, ella se dirigió hacia la orilla para encontrarse con ella y sentarse en las tumbonas para tomar sangría.

Una vez que brindaron y se tomaron sus bebidas, ambas se acostaron en las tumbonas para tomar un poco de sol, después de haberse aplicado mutuamente la loción del protector solar.

Mientras yacían acostadas tomando sol, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi amor, aún no tengo hambre pero si sientes hambre me dices ¿ok?, ¿Dónde quieres almorzar?, ¿en el hotel?

-Si podemos almorzar en el hotel, pero después de…

Callie apoyó la cabeza en su codo cuando percibió la picardía en el tono de voz de Arizona y completó la frase:

-Después de hacer el amor ¿verdad?

Sonriendo Arizona le respondió:

-Exacto, no crea que pueda aguantarme, desde que te vi allí en el mar, no he pensado en otra cosa que en eso

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?, yo tampoco. Tengo hambre de ti, y mucha

Arizona se sentó en la tumbona y antes de responderle a Callie, notó que había dos hombres observándolas con avidez, su deseo de conquista era más que notorio, ellos estaban conversando entre sí, mirándolas a ambas sin disimular sus intensiones, fue entonces cuando Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Hay dos hombres detrás de ti, que nos están mirando, creo que están a punto de venir para acá, para iniciar su cortejo

Callie disimuladamente volteó y los miró, confirmando las palabras de Arizona, entonces se le ocurrió una pequeña travesura y dijo:

-Ya los vi, y sí, creo que en cualquier momento se acercarán, deben creer que somos un par de amigas de vacaciones en Barcelona, dime Arizona, ¿quieres ver como se les cae la barbilla y desinflamos sus intensiones?

Sonriendo Arizona le dijo divertida:

-Sí, eso sería divertido verlo

-Ok, cuando se paren para venir hacia acá, me avisas ¿ok?

-Ok

Transcurrió menos de un minuto cuando Arizona, vio que los hombres se paraban de sus sillas y se dirigían sonriendo hacía ellas, entonces le dijo a Callie:

-Ya vienen para acá…

Callie rápidamente se paró de la tumbona y le dio la mano a Arizona para que ella también se pusiera de pie, se colocó frente a Arizona, de perfil a los hombres que se aproximaban, entonces tomando a su pareja por la cintura, la abrazó con fuerza y atrapó sus labios en un beso apasionado y ardiente. Arizona respondió al beso exhalando casi al mismo tiempo un gemido y una sonrisa. Cuando el beso finalizó, ellas miraron de reojo a los dos hombres, que al ver ese espectáculo se habían quedado prácticamente congelados, parados sobre la arena con las bocas abiertas, una mezcla de asombro y frustración.

Callie y Arizona se rieron a carcajadas, la ocurrencia de Callie había dado el resultado esperado, mientras reían, la risa cobró más fuerza cuando vieron como los hombres dieron media vuelta y se devolvieron a su lugar en la playa.

Aún riendo, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Calliope Torres eres una genio malvada

-Quizás, pero no vas a negarme que esto fue más efectivo que las piedras, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh si! sumamente efectivo, especialmente porque ese beso apasionado tuvo efectos colaterales que las piedras no hubieran logrado

Tomando la pista, porque Callie se sentía tan excitada como Arizona, ella le dijo:

-Yo sugiero que nos vayamos derechito a la habitación para aliviar esos efectos colaterales

Sonriendo y encantada de que Callie estuviera tan en sintonía con sus emociones, Arizona, le contestó:

-Sugerencia aceptada, de aplicación inmediata, estoy que reviento

Callie tomó el bolso y ofreciendo su mano a Arizona le dijo con una mirada y un tono descaradamente sexy que terminó de excitarla:

-¿Vamos?

-¡Oh sí!, ¡vamos ya!.

…

Tomadas de la mano y prácticamente corriendo salieron del ascensor en dirección a su habitación del hotel, justo frente a la puerta, Callie buscó casi con desesperación la tarjeta de acceso, pero estaba tan impaciente que no lograba encontrarla, entonces Arizona, le dijo también con impaciencia, colocando su mano sobre la vagina de Callie, encima de la tela del traje de baño:

-Calliope Torres más te vale que consigas esa tarjeta si no quieres que te haga el amor aquí mismo en el pasillo

Callie soltó un gemido y exclamó:

-¡Arizona!, no me desconcentres, déjame encontrar la condenada tarjeta

Arizona presionó aún más su mano sobre la vagina de Callie, quien ya casi no veía, estaba demasiado excitada, así que soltó el bolso, lo tiró al suelo y tomó a Arizona con sus brazos, pero ella fue más rápida y logro acorralarla entre ella y la puerta de la habitación. Con avidez, Arizona comenzó a besar el cuello de Callie con la boca abierta, mientras su mano hábilmente consiguió su camino para instalar sus dedos directamente sobre el clítoris de Callie, quien comenzó a gemir sin control mientras Arizona hacía su magia usando su boca y sus hábiles dedos.

El sonido del ascensor que indicaba que las puertas se abrirían de un momento a otro, las descolocó por un momento, por ello Arizona abandonó sus caricias y agarró el bolso con la esperanza de encontrar la tarjeta de acceso, afortunadamente así fue, tomó la tarjeta la introdujo en la ranura y finalmente logró abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez adentro, se dirigieron a la ducha a trompicones, mientras se quitaban los pareos y sin detener la secuencia apasionada de besos, Callie medio abrió un ojo para accionar las llaves de la ducha, y ahora con el agua tibia corriendo por sus cuerpos, fue Callie quien logró atrapar a Arizona entre la pared fría y su cuerpo.

Callie comenzó a besar el cuello de Arizona, quien gemía y jadeaba totalmente descontrolada, Callie rápidamente sin hacer demasiadas pausas en su camino se arrodilló y retiró la parte baja del bikini de Arizona, posicionó una de las piernas de ella sobre el hombro y de inmediato introdujo la lengua en su vagina para acariciar su clítoris con avidez. Arizona, levantó la cabeza y la pegó de la pared, mientras abrió la boca para lanzar un grito de placer en el momento en que sintió la lengua de Callie acariciando su clítoris mientras que sus dos manos acariciaban sus pezones sobre la tela del bikini.

Arizona como pudo se quitó la parte superior del bikini, permitiendo así que las manos de Callie acariciaran directamente sus pezones. El placer que ella le estaba proporcionando era literalmente demencial, y aumentó aún más cuando sintió dos dedos de Callie entrando y saliendo de su abertura sin abandonar las excitantes y enloquecedoras caricias de su lengua sobre su clítoris.

Arizona colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Callie para tener algún punto de apoyo, a medida que su excitación creciente la acercaba cada vez más y más al borde, ella sentía que perdía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, se sentía embriagada por las ondas de placer que se expandían por todo su cuerpo haciéndose más que evidente que la recuperación de la memoria le había devuelto a Callie una maestría cuya ausencia hasta ese momento Arizona no había notado, pero era obvio que ella le hacía el amor ahora con más seguridad, con más conocimiento de su cuerpo y del efecto que sus estímulos provocaban en Arizona. Lo cierto es que se hizo evidente que Callie sabía exactamente qué hacer y cuando hacerlo y eso la estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Los gemidos de Arizona se hicieron más fuertes y más continuos, ella sintió como el borde de su placer alucinante se estaba aproximando indeteniblemente, Arizona exhaló un grito ahogado cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control ante la llegada del primero, segundo, tercer y cuarto orgasmo, seguidos uno detrás del otro, los cuales se vieron aumentados en intensidad al escuchar los gemidos de Callie, quien se excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba, cuando percibió el efecto que ella había provocado en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba con locura. Callie continuó acariciando el clítoris de Arizona, pero retiro sus dedos de su abertura y tomó la cintura de Arizona fuertemente con sus manos, para asegurarse de que se mantuviera en pie a pesar de los espasmos incontrolables que se apoderaron de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Momentos después Callie con sus labios beso todo el camino de regreso hacia arriba, hacia el rostro de Arizona quien aun con los ojos vidriosos, continuaba jadeando exhausta por el inmenso placer que había experimentado y que aún dejaba vestigios en su cuerpo que seguía temblando. Mirando cara a cara a Callie, Arizona esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y rendida, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Callie, cerrando los ojos para sentir su presencia, para absorber el amor que provenía de su alma. Callie también cerró los ojos y besando la cabeza de Arizona, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para encerrarla en el círculo acogedor y seguro de sus brazos, mientras le repetía sin cesar: -te amo, te amo, te amo…

Cuando Arizona recuperó el aliento, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Callie directamente a los ojos, le dijo –Te amo y buscó sus labios para besarla. Mientras se besaban Arizona percibió que sus piernas aún no habían dejado de temblar, pero no temió caer, los brazos de Callie la tenían sujeta, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, ella adoraba estar así, abrazada por la mujer que amaba. Arizona nunca necesitó sentirse protegida, ella siempre supo cuidar de sí misma, y aún sabía cómo hacerlo, eso era lo que le habían enseñado, pero nunca, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan segura como cuando estaba envuelta en los brazos de Callie, esos abrazos ejercían sobre Arizona un poder misterioso, casi mágico, era una sensación única, que le encantaba. Quizás algún día descubriría el por qué de esa magia, algún día…

Arizona permaneció unos momentos más dentro del cálido círculo de los brazos de Callie, quería hacerle el amor a ella, allí mismo, pero necesitaba antes recuperar la fuerza de sus músculos. Cuando sintió que así era, lo primero que hizo Arizona fue retirarle a Callie con movimientos sensuales las dos piezas del traje de baño, luego la miró de arriba abajo, lentamente, saboreando con su mirada la exuberancia y belleza de ese cuerpo que la desquiciaba, luego, buscó sus labios para besarla y continúo su camino por el cuello de Callie.

Callie cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca exhalando un gemido y luego gimió de nuevo, cuando sintió la lengua de Arizona acariciando sus pezones. Inconscientemente ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca del contacto, fue entonces cuando Arizona presionó con fuerza su pierna contra la vagina de Callie quien exhalando un nuevo gemido, aumentó el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas, contra la pierna de Arizona.

Callie abrió los ojos por un instante y vio el rostro de Arizona, el tono de sus ojos oscurecido, todas las expresiones en su cara evidenciaban la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión y el amor. Arizona se dispuso a bajar su rostro hacia la vagina de Callie, pero ella no quería perder la visión de su cara, ella quería acabar viéndola, así que entre gemidos y jadeos, Callie alcanzó a decir:

-Quédate conmigo, ¡tócame Arizona!, ¡tócame!

Arizona sonrió con malicia y enseguida abrió con sus manos la vagina de Callie y con su dedo comenzó a frotar su clítoris. Eso provocó un grito de placer que Arizona apagó a medias cuando se apoderó de la boca de Callie para besarla con avidez. Arizona hacía pequeñas pausas en sus besos para mirar a Callie, y ver la reacción en su rostro ante las caricias excitantes que ella le estaba proporcionando. A Arizona le encantaba ver el rostro de Callie cuando estaba excitada, y más aún cuando estaba acabando. Por ello, comenzó a mover sus dedos exactamente como sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando percibió como el cuerpo de Callie comenzó a temblar y a tensarse, claro síntoma de que el desenlace era inminente.

Callie abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a los ojos de Arizona, justo en el instante en que un clímax poderoso se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, vio cuando Arizona sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia sus labios, para besarlos con la boca abierta haciendo sólo pequeñas pausas para que Callie pudiera recuperar el aliento.

Exhausta pero totalmente satisfecha, Callie dejó descansar su frente sobre el hombro de Arizona, quien la abrazó y comenzó a repetir sin cesar: -Te amo, te amo, te amo. Callie sonrió, porque Arizona pronunció esas palabras en español, así que aún con su cabeza en el hombro de Arizona ella también le dijo: -Te amo, en español. Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, ese abrazo era el reconocimiento tácito de que los momentos de pasión se estaban alejando, cediendo su lugar a los sentimientos, al amor, a la ternura, y ese momento, como siempre, fue sellado con un beso profundo que logró mover de nuevo cada fibra de sus cuerpos y de sus almas.

Después de un largo rato, Callie levantó la cabeza, tomó el frasco de Shampoo, depositó en su mano parte del líquido y le dijo a Arizona sonriendo:

-Hora de acicalarnos

Arizona se echó a reír y exclamó:

-¡Acicalarnos!, ¿cómo los animalitos?

Callie se rió y contestó:

-Sí, pero con shampoo y jabón. Apuesto a que nunca has visto a un monito aplicándole shampoo a otro para lavarle el cabello, ¿verdad?

Riendo, Arizona contestó:

-No nunca lo he visto, primero porque los monos no usan shampoo, aunque deberían, contra los piojos y segundo porque los monos no tienen cabello, tienen pelo, y tercero…

Arizona hizo silencio y suspiró, cuando sintió las manos de Callie masajeando su cuero cabelludo para aplicarle el shampoo, rindiéndose ante la divina sensación que le proporcionaba el suave toque de sus dedos.

Fue entonces cuando Callie, le dijo riendo:

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Arizona sonrió y le dijo:

-Haz silencio y acicálame

Callie se echó a reír, beso el hombro de Arizona y luego le dijo:

-Lo que usted diga Madame

…

Una hora después, Callie y Arizona se vistieron y bajaron al lobby. Decidieron salir a comer fuera del hotel y luego pasearon durante unas horas por las calles de Barcelona, riendo y divirtiéndose. Cerca de las 5:00 p.m., Arizona le sugirió a Callie que regresaran al Hotel para prepararse para la cena de esa noche.

Cuando llegaron al Hotel, Callie le preguntó a Arizona:

-Mi amor en vista de que debemos vestirnos por separado, dime ¿cómo es la logística?

Arizona le contestó:

-Eso ya lo tengo planificado. Vamos a subir juntas ahora a la habitación, yo me voy a llevar mi ropa a otra habitación que el gerente ofreció prestarme para vestirme. Cuando estés lista avísame al celular, y yo te indicaré donde encontrarme ¿de acuerdo?

Callie sonriendo exclamó:

-¡Wow!, me había olvidado que mi novia es la hija de un militar

Arizona riendo le dio una palmada suave al trasero de Callie y le dijo mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores:

-No te metas conmigo y camina

Callie se cuadró y colocando su mano en su frente, respondió obedientemente:

-Sí mi coronel

Arizona se rió y le dio otra palmada a Callie diciéndole:

-Ya te dije que no te metas conmigo

Ambas entraron al ascensor riendo, entonces Callie abrazó a Arizona y le dijo:

-Mi coronel, seria usted tan amable de darme un besito… ¡Señor!

Arizona sonrió y ambas se besaron.

Al llegar a la habitación, Arizona recogió lo que necesitaba y bajó al lobby para hablar con el gerente. Mientras tanto, Callie se quedó en la habitación para vestirse, ella estaba emocionada con esa cena romántica que iba a compartir con Arizona, pero ni siquiera se imaginaba lo inmensamente feliz que se sentiría, no se imaginaba la verdadera intensión de Arizona al haberla invitado a cenar esa noche.

Frente al mostrador de la recepción del hotel, Arizona solicitó hablar con el gerente, quien fue llamado por radio y se presentó ante el mostrador unos minutos después.

El gerente saludó a Arizona:

-Buenas tardes Dra. Robbins ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Buenas tardes, todo perfecto, dígame ¿todo está listo?

-Seguro que sí Dra. Robbins, ya está preparado todo en la "Away Terrace". Haciendo una pausa para ubicar la llave de la habitación que el gerente le había ofrecido a Arizona para vestirse, el agregó: …-Y tal como lo acordamos, aquí tiene la llave de la habitación para que pueda prepararse para la cena.

Sonriendo y tomando la llave, Arizona le dijo al gerente:

-Muchísimas gracias, usted ha sido realmente amable

-Siempre a su orden Dra. Robbins, como le dije, aquí estamos para servirle. Por cierto, suerte para esta noche, le dijo el gerente con una amplia sonrisa

-Gracias, respondió Arizona exhalando aire, de una forma increíble ella se sentía nerviosa, estaba demasiado emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Arizona se retiró hacia la habitación, se baño y se vistió. Subió a la terraza y le encantó la forma en que había sido decorada, aún podía verse la hermosa vista del mar abajo. La mesa estaba lista, las antorchas encendidas, los músicos ya estaban preparados, todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba lo más importante. Arizona tomó su celular y le escribió a Callie:

"_Mi amor, te espero en la Away Terrace, no demores, te amo, A."_

Enseguida recibió el mensaje de respuesta:

"_Estoy lista mi amor, voy en camino"_

Callie emocionada tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a la terraza que Arizona le había indicado, cuando llegó quedó impactada por la belleza del lugar, por su hermosa decoración, por la bella vista que se divisaba del océano, pero por sobre todas las cosas por Arizona, allí parada al lado de la baranda, se veía sencillamente hermosa, con esa sonrisa con hoyuelos y esa mirada brillante que le iluminaba el rostro, con el cabello parcialmente recogido hacia atrás y un hermoso vestido corto entallado al cuerpo cuyo color evocaba el profundo azul del color de sus ojos.

Arizona al ver a Callie sonrió, emocionada, Callie, se veía hermosa, con su hermoso cabello suelto, un vestido rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus largas y hermosas piernas.

Callie se acercó a Arizona sonriendo, ambas se admiraron mutuamente y se abrazaron. Mientras se abrazaban Callie le dijo:

-Arizona estás preciosa, todo es precioso, gracias mi amor, gracias.

Arizona le contestó:

-Tú también lo estás, como dije, eres la mujer más hermosa y sexy que he conocido en toda mi vida y te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Ambas se besaron y se quedaron allí por un momento, abrazadas, viendo el mar, luego se dirigieron a la mesa. La suave música comenzó a sonar y le llevaron la carta a la mesa, ambas escogieron y ordenaron lo que deseaban comer.

Mientras esperaban ser servidas, Arizona le dijo a Callie, tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos:

-Mi amor, mi Calliope, esto hermoso que tenemos tu y yo, este amor que compartimos, ha estado ligado de alguna forma a la música, recuerdo muy especialmente aquella canción, aquella promesa hecha canción que me dedicaste en San Diego, cuando mi miedo a perderte se hizo tan enorme que lloré, ese día, esa noche tan especial tú me dedicaste una canción mientras me hacías el amor, me prometiste que yo siempre estaría en tu corazón y lo cumpliste…

…-Pues bien, hay una canción muy hermosa, cuya letra refleja casi a la perfección lo que siento por ti, y aunque no tengo la voz que tú posees para cantártela, voy a recitar parte de su letra para ti, haciendo sólo un pequeño cambio, esa canción está escrita en tiempo pasado, mientras que para mí esto es el presente y el futuro, nuestro hoy y nuestro mañana, juntas, para siempre:

_Por todos esos momentos en que me respaldaste,_

_Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver,_

_Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida,_

_Por todo lo incorrecto que tú convertiste en correcto,_

_Por todos los sueños, que tú hiciste que se hicieran realidad,_

_Por todo el amor que encontré en ti,_

_Te doy las gracias, mi amor._

_Tú eres quien me sostuvo,_

_Nunca me dejaste caer,_

_Tú eres quien me ha ayudado,_

_Todo el tiempo._

_Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil._

_Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar._

_Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver._

_Viste lo mejor que había en mí._

_Me alzaste cuando no podía levantarme._

_Me diste fe porque tú creíste_

_Soy todo lo que soy,_

_Porque me amas._

_Me diste alas y me hiciste volar._

_Tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo._

_Perdí mi fe, me la diste de nuevo._

_Dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de alcance._

_Me apoyaste y me sentí segura de mí misma._

_Tengo tu amor y ahora lo tengo todo._

_Estoy agradecida por cada día que me das_

_Quizás no sé tanto_

_Pero sé que esto es cierto._

_Fui bendecida porque soy amada por ti._

_Estuviste siempre allí para mí,_

_El viento tierno que me llevaba_

_Una luz en la oscuridad_

_Irradiando tu amor en mi vida._

_Tú has sido mi inspiración._

_A través de las mentiras tú eras la verdad._

_Mi mundo es un mejor lugar por ti._

Arizona hizo una pausa, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Callie también, ambas estaban profundamente emocionadas, pero la emoción se profundizó aún más, cuando Callie vio que Arizona sacó de su pequeño bolso un estuche y cuando lo abrió apareció ante sus ojos un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante inmenso. Callie no lo podía creer, con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo casi sin control dentro de su pecho, ella escucho cuando Arizona dijo, tomándola de la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el hermoso anillo:

-Mi Calliope, este anillo fue el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela, mi padre me lo dio aquella vez cuando estuvimos en San Diego, cuando él supo que yo finalmente me había enamorado, por primera vez en mi vida, originalmente este anillo hubiera sido de mi hermano, para que el hiciera lo que yo voy a hacer ahora, pero el destino quiso que yo lo tuviera…

…-Mi amor cada una de las palabras que te acabo de recitar son mi verdad, te amo como nunca creí que podía amar a alguien en toda mi existencia, tú eres el amor de mi vida, es contigo con quien deseo compartir el resto de mi vida…Calliope Torres, mi amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Callie quiso gritar SI, pero estaba tan emocionada, tan feliz que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder hablar, cuando lo consiguió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijo:

-Sí, sí, sí mi amor, sí quiero casarme contigo

Arizona riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, tomó la mano de Callie y le colocó el anillo, se veía hermoso en su mano, luego se paró de la mesa y Callie la imitó, se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un beso profundo mientras ambas sentían el latido incontrolable de sus corazones en el pecho de la otra. Se besaron y tal como había sucedido otras veces, sus labios no querían separarse, mientras el beso se eternizaba, comenzó a sonar la canción cuya letra Arizona había recitado y ambas besándose comenzaron a bailar muy lentamente, a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos se escuchaban las olas del mar.

**Because you loved me – Celine Dion**

_Por todos esos momentos en que me respaldaste,_

_Por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver,_

_Por toda la alegría que trajiste a mi vida,_

_Por todo lo incorrecto que tú convertiste en correcto,_

_Por todos los sueños_

_Que tú hiciste que se hicieran realidad,_

_Por todo el amor que encontré en ti,_

_Estaré por siempre agradecida, cariño._

_Tú eres quien me sostuvo,_

_Nunca me dejaste caer,_

_Tú eres quien me ha ayudado,_

_Todo el tiempo._

_Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil._

_Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar._

_Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver._

_Viste lo mejor que había en mí._

_Me alzaste cuando no podía alcanzar._

_Me diste fe porque tú creíste_

_Soy todo lo que soy,_

_Porque me amabas._

_Me diste alas y me hiciste volar._

_Tocaste mi mano, pude tocar el cielo._

_Perdí mi fe, me la diste de nuevo._

_Dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de alcance._

_Me apoyaste y me sentí segura de mí misma._

_Tuve tu amor, lo tuve todo._

_Estoy agradecida por cada día que me diste._

_Quizás no sé tanto_

_Pero sé que esto es cierto._

_Fui bendecida porque fui amada por ti._

_Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil._

_Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar._

_Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver._

_Viste lo mejor que había en mí._

_Me alzaste cuando no podía alcanzar._

_Me diste fe porque creíste _

_Soy todo lo que soy,_

_Porque me amabas._

_Estuviste siempre allí para mí,_

_El viento tierno que me llevaba_

_Una luz en la oscuridad_

_Irradiando tu amor en mi vida._

_Tú has sido mi inspiración._

_A través de las mentiras tú eras la verdad._

_Mi mundo es un mejor lugar por ti._

_Fuiste mi fuerza cuando estaba débil._

_Fuiste mi voz cuando no podía hablar._

_Fuiste mis ojos cuando no podía ver._

_Viste lo mejor que había en mí._

_Me alzaste cuando no podía alcanzar._

_Me diste fe porque tú creíste_

_Soy todo lo que soy,_

_Porque me amabas._

_Esta historia continuará…_


	33. Chapter 33

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 33 – Tú**

La hermosa canción finalizó, pero ellas dos seguían allí, abrazadas, alternando besos profundos y tiernos con miradas que decían "te amo", en ese idioma que sólo el alma conoce, el lugar donde nacen y habitan los sentimientos más profundos del ser humano. Y en ese instante, el alma de ambas albergaba tantos sentimientos, que aún se confundían en sus rostros las sonrisas y las lágrimas.

Callie quería desesperadamente decirle a Arizona lo que esa propuesta significaba para ella, pero la emoción que sentía era de tal magnitud que no encontraba las palabras para describirlo, ese era su sueño, siempre lo fue, lucho tanto para llegar a este momento, se equivocó tantas veces, perdió tantas veces, que le costaba creer que finalmente lo había logrado.

Aún a pesar de todo lo unidas que estaban, Callie no se atrevió a proponerle matrimonio a Arizona, lo había pensado, sí lo había hecho, pero no se atrevió, quizás, el miedo al rechazo, con el que había vivido casi toda su vida, se lo impidió de algún modo, o quizás era porque quería darle a Arizona la libertad de actuar al ritmo de sus propias emociones y sentimientos, pero Callie mantenía en el fondo de su alma la secreta esperanza de que algún día fuera Arizona quien lo hiciera, y ese día había llegado, después de haberlo visto roto tantas veces, finalmente ese sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

Pensando en todo esto, a Callie se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas. Arizona, abrazada a ella, percibió de alguna forma las intensas emociones que se arremolinaban en el corazón de la mujer que amaba, de su futura esposa, y por ello le preguntó con una enorme dulzura mirándola a los ojos:

-Mi amor, dime ¿Qué sientes?. Parece como si quisieras decirme algo y no encuentras las palabras. Anda, dime.

Sacando una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas, Callie le contestó:

-Es cierto mi cielo, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte, pero estoy tan emocionada y en este momento siento tantas cosas que no encuentro las palabras para expresarlo, lo que si quiero que sepas, es que no recuerdo un momento en mi vida más feliz que este, te amo Arizona, tú eres mi vida, eres mi todo, y es contigo y únicamente contigo con quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Gracias mi amor, Gracias…

Arizona se estremeció, profundamente conmovida por las palabras de Callie, especialmente por esa última palabra: "Gracias". Arizona conocía ya lo suficiente a Callie para saber que detrás de ese "Gracias" había muchas cosas más que ella quería decirle, aunque aún no había encontrado el modo de hacerlo. Arizona sabía que tendría que darle un tiempo para que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos con base a sus emociones y lograra expresarlos con claridad.

Mientras tanto, Arizona sabía que había algo que ella sí podía hacer, se paró de puntillas sobre sus tacones, posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Callie, para buscar su mirada y luego buscó sus labios para besarla, para expresarle a través de ese beso cuanto la amaba. Arizona se estremeció de nuevo, cuando percibió mientras se besaban abrazadas, que Callie estaba temblando. Arizona siempre supo que Callie se emocionaría con una propuesta de matrimonio, lo que nunca se imaginó es que sería a ese grado, percibirla así, temblando era algo inusual, eso le provocó una oleada de ternura sabiendo que el alma de la mujer que amaba estaba en ese preciso momento atravesando un torbellino de emociones que ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de describir.

Arizona se quedó allí, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, por un largo rato, y cuando percibió que Callie estaba más calmada, le susurró al oído, casi en el mismo instante en que la comida que habían pedido estaba siendo servida en la mesa:

-Y ahora mi amor, vamos a cenar, vamos a degustar esta comida que están sirviendo y que sé ve espectacular, para luego continuar esta celebración en nuestra habitación... Arizona hizo una pequeña pausa y luego agregó en un tono sexy pero a la vez impregnado de ternura:…-quiero hacerte el amor.

Esas palabras estremecieron a Callie, porque no sólo excitaron su cuerpo, también excitaron, aun más, sus sentimientos, su alma.

Callie miró a los ojos a Arizona y le dijo sonriendo:

-Y ahora que me has dicho eso tendré que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no atragantarme con esa cena que realmente se ve deliciosa

Arizona se echó a reír y le dijo a Callie:

-No mi amor, no te atragantes, vamos a disfrutar cada minuto de esta noche, la noche es joven y esto apenas comienza

Mientras se sentaban en sus sillas para comer, Callie sonriendo una vez más, le dijo a Arizona:

-Algo me dice que esta noche lo que menos haremos será dormir ¿me equivoco?

Con ese brillo en la mirada que Arizona ahora mostraba en todo su esplendor y con su súper mágica sonrisa Arizona dijo:

-¿Qué comes, que adivinas?

Callie miró su plato y contestó sonriendo:

-Merluza a la braza con xanfaina a la menta

-Tal parece que esa delicia estimula tus capacidades de adivinación

-Pero si ni siquiera lo he probado aún

-Pero huele delicioso, quizás sea por el aroma entonces, dijo Arizona sonriendo

-¿O sea que soy adivina por inhalación?

Arizona se echó a reír con la ocurrencia de Callie, pero justo cuando le iba a responder, observó al gerente del hotel aproximarse a la mesa sonriendo, con una botella y dos copas en la mano.

El gerente ya parado frente a la mesa, alternando su mirada entre Arizona, Callie y el hermoso anillo que ella portaba en su mano, dijo sonriendo:

-Muy buenas noches bellas damas, me huele que esta velada está resultando justo como se la imaginó Dra. Robbins ¿correcto?.

Arizona bromeando consigo misma pensó: _"Otro adivinador por inhalación"_, su propia ocurrencia le hizo gracia y sonriendo dijo:

-¡Oh sí!, exactamente

Haciendo una especie de reverencia, el gerente dijo alternando la mirada entre Arizona y Callie:

-Entonces ¡Felicidades!, es un honor que usted Dra. Robbins y usted Dra. Torres, hija de un buen amigo como lo es el Sr. Carlos Torres, hayan elegido este hotel para celebrar un acontecimiento como este, que siempre les traerá a ambas hermosos recuerdos, por ello, me permito ofrecerles por cuenta de la casa una botella del vino que identifica a estas tierras que ustedes no han hecho el honor de visitar, me refiero al cava catalán.

Tanto Callie como Arizona, le agradecieron al gerente del hotel ese bonito gesto, mientras él destapaba la botella y servía la bebida en las dos copas que trajo consigo. Después de ser servidas ambas copas, el hombre se retiró y Callie y Arizona levantaron sus copas para brindar, fue Arizona la primera que habló:

-Brindo por ti Calliope Torres, brindo por la única mujer que he amado y que amaré en toda mi vida, gracias a ti conocí el amor, y más importante aún, gracias a ti supe lo que es amar y cómo amar, me enseñaste que la verdadera libertad se disfruta más en compañía que en soledad, me enseñaste que el amor es entregarse, me enseñaste a soñar con un futuro hermoso que nunca imaginé para mí, me enseñaste que el amor no sólo es perdón, también es redención. Te juro que nada ni nadie nunca me han hecho tan inmensamente feliz como tú. Te amo Calliope Torres, te amo Mi Calliope.

Profundamente emocionada Callie dijo:

-Brindo por ti Arizona Robbins. Desde que era una niña siempre soñé con un momento como este y hubo etapas en mi vida en que llegué a pensar que algo así jamás sucedería, pero ahora aquí estoy frente a la mujer que amo y que amaré por siempre, brindando con nuestras copas en alto y con un hermoso anillo de compromiso en mi mano. Gracias a ti y al enorme amor que sé que sientes por mi hoy has hecho ese sueño realidad. Te amo Arizona Robbins, te amo mi pichirruchi

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo y al mismo tiempo regalándose mutuamente la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, Callie y Arizona chocaron sus copas y bebieron. Luego de degustar el exquisito plato principal, justo cuando estaban terminando la tarta de limón que compartieron de postre, Callie de frunció el seño y exclamo:

-¡Arizona!, acabo de recordarlo, yo soñé con este momento

Arizona sonrió y con una mirada interrogante le dijo a Callie:

-Sí mi amor, me acabas de decir que este siempre había sido tu sueño, desde niña

Callie entendió la confusión de Arizona y le dijo:

-Si mi pichirruchi, este fue mi sueño desde niña, pero lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que yo tuve un sueño donde tú me pedias que me casara contigo, justo en un sitio como este, bueno soñé que era en un restaurante, creo, no recuerdo los detalles, pero tú en ese sueño me pediste que me casara contigo y este anillo, este anillo Arizona, yo lo vi en ese sueño

Arizona abrió los ojos como platos, impresionada por lo que Callie le acababa de contar, y exclamó

-¡En serio! Callie ¿en serio soñaste con este momento? , ¿Y viste el anillo? ¡wow!, ¿y cuando soñaste eso?, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí lo recuerdo y eso es tan impresionante como el haber soñado con esto. ¿recuerdas el día que fuiste por primera vez a mi habitación con Sebastián?... Arizona asintió sonriendo, obviamente ese encuentro le traía muy buenos recuerdos, Callie continuó hablando: …-Ese mismo día en la noche lo soñé, fue esa noche

Arizona abrió la boca impactada, y la abrió aún más cuando ella recordó su propio sueño, entonces le dijo a Callie:

-¡Wow!, eso es impresionante y ahora yo también acabo de recordar un sueño que tuve, que también se hizo realidad

-¿En serio?, le preguntó Callie impresionada también, dime ¿Cuál fue tu sueño?

-Fue la noche que me quedé acompañándote en la habitación del hospital, cuando te operaron el brazo, esa noche soñé que yo iba contigo en un avión, soñé que íbamos felices, absolutamente felices, lo que el sueño nunca me reveló fue el destino de ese vuelo…

Esta vez fue Callie quien abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

-¡España!

-Si mi amor, y de hecho recordé ese sueño cuando íbamos en el avión, lo recordé justo antes de quedarme dormida en tus brazos

-Mi pichirruchi, eso es impresionante, ¿te das cuenta que tú y yo en momentos diferentes soñamos con dos eventos que ocurrirían apenas con tres días de diferencia, tomamos ese vuelo hace tres días y hoy estamos aquí.. ¡wow!. Mi amor, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?, ¿verdad?, ¿lo sabes?

Arizona estaba tan impresionada que no atinó con la respuesta, por ello le dijo a Callie:

-No sé, ¿a qué te refieres?, ¿qué significa?

Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, quien bajó la mirada cuando percibió con el rabillo del ojo el destello del brillante, el anillo de compromiso se veía precioso en las hermosas manos de Callie. No había dudas, ella tenía unas manos bellas y ese anillo resaltaba esa belleza:

-Arizona esos sueños significan que esto era nuestro destino, que tú y yo estábamos, estamos destinadas a estar juntas, esos no fueron simples sueños, fueron premoniciones. Tú y yo siempre estuvimos destinadas a estar juntas mi amor.

Arizona sonrió y profundamente emocionada e impactada con ese nuevo descubrimiento, le dijo a Callie:

-Sí mi amor, tienes razón, esto estaba destinado a ser…

Callie agregó:

-Cada una de nosotras vimos en sueños, nuestros sueños hacerse realidad, tu soñaste con un viaje a España conmigo, ese era uno de tus sueños y yo soñé con el momento en que me pedirías que me casara contigo, y ese siempre fue mi sueño, yo anhelaba este momento, con todas mis fuerzas.

A Arizona se le aguaron los ojos al escuchar esa última frase en los labios de Callie, posando su mano libre en la mano de ella, le dijo:

-¿En serio mi amor?, ¿anhelabas este momento con todas tus fuerzas?

Callie se sonrojó un poco y le confesó a Arizona:

-Si mi pichirruchi, en secreto siempre soñé con este momento, siempre soñé con este día, nunca me atreví a pedírtelo porque era como un choque de trenes, mejor dicho, un choque de miedos, tú le tenías miedo al compromiso y yo le tenía miedo al rechazo, así que nunca me atreví, yo viví con la secreta esperanza de que algún día fueras tú quien me propusiera matrimonio.

Profundamente enternecida y emocionada, Arizona que nunca había sospechado que Callie tuviera ese sueño en secreto, no quiso contenerse, ya habían terminado de comer y se moría de ganas por tener a Callie en sus brazos, quería besarla, acariciarla, abrazarla, hacerle el amor, y además quería hacerle el amor con una pequeña sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Siguiendo su impulso, Arizona se paró de la silla y tomando de la mano a Callie la invitó con un gesto a que se parara ella también. En el momento en que Callie se paró de su silla, Arizona cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Callie y atrapó su boca para besarla con ímpetu, con esa mezcla de deseo, amor, pasión, ternura y cierto grado de locura que se arremolinaba en su alma. Callie respondió al beso con la misma vehemencia y soltó un gemido por la comisura de sus labios.

Jadeando separaron sus labios por un momento y Arizona, con la respiración entrecortada, profundamente excitada y emocionada, le dijo a Callie:

-Vamos mi amor, necesitamos continuar esta fiesta de compromiso en nuestra habitación, creo que no podré resistir ni un minuto más, vamos…

-Vamos, le contestó Callie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se dirigieron, tomadas de la mano hacía la puerta de la terraza que conducía al interior del hotel. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Arizona abrió la puerta poniendo especial atención a la mirada de Callie, quien quedó gratamente impactada con la boca abierta, al ver la habitación románticamente iluminada por tenues luces que imitaban velas y decorada con hermosos pétalos de rosa esparcidos por la cama. Al lado de ella había una botella de champagne rodeada de hielo y dos hermosas copas de Cristal.

Mientras Callie no salía de su asombro, Arizona complacida con la decoración que ella misma había ordenado pero que también veía por primera vez, sonrió emocionada cuando Callie se abalanzó en sus brazos y le dijo emocionada:

-Gracias mi amor, pensaste en todo, esto es hermoso, te juro mi cielo, te juro que este ha sido el día más feliz de toda mi vida, Gracias mi pichirruchi, creo que nunca me había sentido tan amada en toda mi vida como hoy.

Arizona, con su preciosa sonrisa dibujaba en sus labios le dijo a Callie:

-Eso es cierto, no hubo, hay o habrá alguien que te ame más de lo que yo te amo y cada día que pasa te amo más, así que sí mi cielo, nunca habías sido amada en toda tu vida como hoy, pero incluso este inmenso amor que siento por ti será menos de lo que te amaré mañana.

Los ojos de Callie se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, era imposible no emocionarse con todas las manifestaciones de amor que Arizona le había dado en tan sólo unas cuantas horas, sintiéndose casi embriagada por todas esas emociones, Callie buscó los labios de Arizona para besarla, la besó con una profundidad y una devoción que prácticamente dejaron a Arizona sin aliento.

Mientras ese beso se prolongaba, mientras hacían esas pequeñas pausas que les permitían eternizar el contacto de sus labios, por una fracción de segundo Callie recordó cómo se sintió cuando pensó que todos sus sueños estaban rotos, cuando llegó aquel día sola a su apartamento con el alma quebrada en mil pedazos y no lo recordó con amargura, lo recordó con un sentido de logro y se dio cuenta que la inmensa felicidad que estaba sintiendo justo ahora era casi exactamente lo opuesto a aquella enorme tristeza. Finalmente había llegado a su vida alguien dispuesta a quedarse, finalmente era ella lo más importante en la vida de otra persona, dispuesta a amarla para siempre ¡para siempre!, ¡esto era un para siempre!

Después de todo, sí habría un hogar, si habría alguien que la esperaría en las noches para recibirla con un beso de bienvenida, alguien que la amaba y a quien ella amaba con toda su alma.

Cuando separaron sus labios, Callie apretó el abrazó dijo sollozando:

-Mi amor, no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que tú quieres compartir tu vida conmigo,. Gracias por amarme, Gracias por pedirme que me case contigo… Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras Callie rompió en llanto y se aferró a Arizona, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Arizona apretó el abrazo, sintiendo ganas de llorar ella también, porque en ese momento percibió de nuevo que Callie estaba temblando, dejando al descubierto esa misma fragilidad que había mostrado en la cena. Callie era, siempre fue y siempre sería el hombre bueno en la tormenta para Arizona, su fuerza, su apoyo incondicional, ella muy pocas veces se quebraba así, no había duda: esa propuesta de matrimonio la había conmovido, de alguna forma había logrado estremecer su alma. Arizona no sabía exactamente las razones de esas muestras de fragilidad y ciertamente era evidente que Callie seguía luchando por descubrirlas, mientras tanto, lo único que Arizona quiso fue protegerla, porque sintió sin saber exactamente por qué que en ese momento era Callie la que necesitaba de su apoyo, de su abrazo protector y Arizona estaba más que encantada de ofrecerlo.

Esta vez los papeles se invirtieron, esta vez fue Callie la que se sintió protegida dentro del círculo cálido de los brazos de Arizona, quien la envolvió con todas sus fuerzas dentro de ellos, mientras que con una inmensa ternura, le dijo:

-Te amo mi Calliope, te amo

Aún con grandes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Callie buscó la mirada de Arizona y le dijo llorando, profundamente emocionada:

-Y yo a ti mi amor, te juro que nunca había amado a nadie ni amaré a nadie como te amo a ti, eso me hace inmensamente feliz, saber que quieres compartir tu vida conmigo, tanto como yo lo quiero, como lo he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, saber que finalmente soy para alguien lo más importante, saber que puedo dejar todos mis miedos atrás, saber que después de todo, alguien increíble y maravilloso a quien amo con locura llegó a mi vida para quedarse, es algo que… Gracias Arizona, gracias mi amor, no sabes todo lo que esto significa para mi, lo que este anillo significa para mi…

Y fue con esas palabras que Arizona finalmente entendió lo que Callie estaba sintiendo, el por qué de esa especie de fragilidad que había percibido, Arizona lo entendió y con un profundo sentimiento de ternura, ella buscó de nuevo los labios de Callie para besarla profunda y tiernamente, para demostrarle con ese beso que sí, que ella había llegado para quedarse, que Callie nunca más debería sentir miedo de que la abandonaran, que Callie era su mundo, y que siempre sería lo primero y lo más importante en su vida.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona se dirigió a la mesa de noche y destapó el champagne, ambas sonrieron cuando el corcho salió disparado de la botella, luego de brindar, Arizona tomó la copa vacía que Callie sostenía en su mano y la depositó junto con la de ella en la mesa de noche de nuevo, luego se paró en frente de Callie quien la miraba con una mezcla de amor y deseo.

Sabiendo que Callie la observaba con atención, Arizona se quitó su propio vestido con movimientos sensuales, y sonrió cuando vio la mirada de Callie oscurecerse por el deseo, mientras que el ritmo de su respiración se aceleraba. Arizona comenzó a besar el cuello de Callie, mientras con sus manos comenzó a desnudarla al mismo tiempo que le dijo susurrándole al oído:

-Quiero hacerte el amor Callie, quiero demostrarte con mis caricias y mis besos cuanto te amo, quiero demostrarte que siempre estaré a tu lado, que mi amor por ti es para siempre, que siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida, quiero borrar con mis caricias y mis besos, los últimos vestigios de ese miedo al abandono, de ese miedo al rechazo que ha permanecido en tu corazón durante demasiado tiempo. Hoy te voy a amar para desterrar definitivamente esos miedos para siempre de tu alma, te amo, te amo…

Arizona percibió como el cuerpo de Callie se estremecía y vibraba con cada beso con cada palabra susurrada al oído y así era, Callie se sentía la mujer más amada y más deseada del mundo en ese momento, con su cuerpo temblando de deseo y su alma vibrando en su interior, Callie, con la respiración entrecortada, le dijo a Arizona antes de atrapar sus labios para besarla:

-Te amo Arizona

Mientras se besaban, Arizona con su cuerpo condujo a Callie hacia la cama, acostándose arriba de ella. Cuando el beso finalizó ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa y una mirada que evidenciaba el deseo y el amor por partes iguales. Arizona usando sus labios tomó posesión del cuello de Callie de nuevo, quien gemía, se retorcía y se estremecía con cada caricia. Sin dejar de acariciarla, Arizona tomó el control remoto del equipo de sonido de la mesa de noche y accionó el botón para una pequeña sorpresa que le había preparado a Callie con antelación.

Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, Arizona le dijo a Callie mirándola a los ojos:

-Mi amor, esa música es una pequeña sorpresa que te tenía preparada, quiero hacerte el amor, justo aquí y ahora mientras escuchamos esa canción que me recuerda a ti:

**Tú - Mecano**

_Tú, sin más por qué_

_Tú, que bésame_

_Tú, me tienes de furriel de un roto de tu piel_

_Tú, como la cal, que húmeda es mortal_

_Tú, blanqueas mi razón, calando hasta el colchón_

_Tú, tú, tú, tú_

_Tú, tú, tú, tú_

_Tú, tú, _

_Tú, montada en mí, Yo montura hostil_

_Tú, me abrazas con los pies, y yo lamo el arnés_

_Tú, y sin ti yo no_

_Tú, y sin ti ya no_

_Tú, me has hecho dimitir y hoy yo se dice así:_

_Tú, tú, tú, tú_

_Tú, tú, tú, tú_

_Tú, tú, tú…_

Mientras la música seguía sonando, Callie gemía y se retorcía de placer, Arizona le estaba haciendo el amor de una forma que la estaba enloqueciendo, alternando caricias y besos en todo su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba intermitentemente su clítoris o la embestía con movimientos rítmicos dentro de su vagina, no había una sola pulgada de su cuerpo que Arizona no hubiera besado o acariciado para volverla loca de placer, manteniéndola durante minutos que parecieron horas en una dulce y excitante agonía.

Sólo cuando Arizona lo decidió, posó su boca sobre el clítoris erecto y expectante de Callie, quien recibió las caricias con un grito de placer, mientras arqueaba su espalda por enésima vez y apretaba su cabeza contra la almohada gimiendo, jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada. En pocos segundos el cuerpo de Callie se tensó, sus piernas y sus caderas comenzaron a temblar sin control, cuando sintió un clímax demencial que se apoderó de todo sus cuerpo y la hizo estremecer. Callie nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan amada y deseada por nadie, ni siquiera por la propia Arizona, quien continuó acariciando su clítoris, a pesar de los espasmos incontrolables que se sucedían cada vez que su lengua hacia contacto con el, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando las excitantes caricias dieron su fruto con un segundo orgasmo que también la estremeció y la hizo gritar de placer.

Exhausta, jadeando, buscando aire para respirar Callie sonrió y le pidió a Arizona con una caricia en su cabello que se acercara, ella obedeció y subió lentamente por el cuerpo de Callie besando toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, hasta que finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron, y luego de decirse "te amo", sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Callie sonriendo, sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la Tierra, buscó los labios de Arizona para besarlos, para decirle cuanto la amaba a través de un beso profundo y cálido.

Abrazadas, entre besos y sonrisas, Callie le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿De dónde sacaste esa canción?, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no la escuchaba pero me encanta y fue excitante que me hicieras el amor escuchándola, fue hermoso en realidad

Arizona sonriendo le contestó:

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos separamos en La Roca Village para comprar por nuestros vestidos?... Callie asintió, entonces Arizona continuó: …-cuando entré a la tienda, escuché en el fondo musical esa canción que siempre me había gustado, pero cuyo significado no entendía. Aprovechando que la dependiente del local hablaba tanto inglés como español, le pedí que me la tradujera mientras la escuchábamos por los altavoces. La letra me encantó y la dependiente de la tienda fue tan amable, que cuando se lo pedí, ella me grabó la canción en mi iPod. Yo ya sabía que esta noche te pediría que te casaras conmigo y quería hacerte el amor, como tú me lo hiciste aquella vez en San Diego, me hiciste sentir tan amada ese día que yo quería hacer algo parecido.

Callie sonriendo, le dio un breve beso a Arizona en los labios, luego le dijo:

-Y lo lograste mi amor, te juro que nunca me había sentido tan amada y deseada en toda mi vida como ahora, te amo

-Y yo a ti mi cielo, con toda mi alma. Le dijo Arizona mientras buscó los labios de Callie para besarla brevemente, pero Callie, colocando la mano en su mejilla, la atrajo para profundizar el beso, el cual se convirtió en cuestión de segundos en un beso apasionado y excitante que hizo gemir a Arizona.

La excitación de Arizona fue aumentando a un ritmo vertiginoso cuando sintió en todo su cuerpo las caricias y los besos apasionados de Callie, quien también llevó su cota de placer al límite varias veces, manteniéndola en un borde demencial que la hizo suplicar. Gimiendo de placer, Arizona, entre jadeos, logro decir:

-Por favor, Callie, me estas volviendo loca, por favor

Callie sonriendo con malicia, hizo caso omiso de las suplicas de Arizona, llevándola al límite del placer, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que movida por el fuego de la pasión que la quemaba, consiguió que Arizona gritara su nombre al hacer estallar en ella un clímax arrollador que le hizo estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Arizona buscó casi con desesperación los labios de Callie. Arizona nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera logrado volverla loca de placer y de amor como Callie lo hacía, era como si hiciera el amor con dos Callies, una era apasionada y brutalmente sexy, la que lograba estremecer todo su cuerpo llenándola del más exquisito placer y la otra llena de ternura, de amor, de calidez, esa era la Callie que la estaba besando ahora, la que lograba estremecer su alma.

Cuando ese dulce y profundo beso finalizó, Arizona se sentía casi hipnotizada por la expresión llena de amor y de devoción que emanaba de la mirada brillante de Callie, esos hermosos ojos marrones la veían tan profundamente que lograron que Arizona se estremeciera de nuevo, pero esta vez no era algo físico, sino algo espiritual. Callie podía ver su alma tanto como Arizona podía ver el alma de Callie, era en esos segundos, casi mágicos, cuando se sentían más conectadas que nunca, cuando la pasión le daba paso al amor más hermoso y profundo que ambas habían experimentado en toda su vida. Esa era la esencia del vínculo que compartían, más allá del placer físico, ese amor era lo que siempre la mantendría unidas en un lazo indestructible, inquebrantable. Cuando Callie la miraba de esa manera, Arizona no tenía ninguna duda de que ellas ciertamente siempre habían estado destinadas a estar juntas, tal como Callie le había dicho en la cena. Nada ni nadie podría romper eso jamás.

Profundamente conmovida con todos esos sentimientos, Arizona buscó de nuevo los labios de Callie, esos labios a los que nunca se cansaría de besar, a los que casi era adicta, esos labios que eran capaces de transmitir la pasión más desenfrenada y al momento siguiente el amor más hermoso que Arizona había conocido.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona profundamente emocionada le dijo a Callie mientras ella la envolvía en un cálido y tierno abrazo:

-Encontré el amor de mi vida

Esa simple declaración hizo que el alma de Callie se estremeciera, ella se sentía enormemente feliz y afortunada de ocupar un lugar tan especial y privilegiado en la vida y en el corazón de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma, de la mujer que comenzó a amar desde aquel primer beso inesperado y de quien se enamoró por segunda vez desde que la vio entrar con Sebastián en su habitación aquél día. Inundada por sus emociones, Callie le dijo:

-Y yo encontré el amor de mi vida…dos veces, me enamoré dos veces de la misma persona. Estoy enamorada de ti Arizona Robbins y nos vamos a casar, todavía no me lo creo, ¡nos vamos a casar!

Arizona sonrió y dijo:

-Si mi amor, nos vamos a casar y más vale que te lo creas, tienes un anillo en tu mano que lo demuestra

Callie miró el anillo en su mano y el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa radiante de felicidad, fue entonces cuando le dijo a Arizona en un tono sexy:

-Y eso tenemos que celebrarlo

Arizona captó enseguida el tono sensual de Callie y le preguntó sonriendo con picardía:

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para celebrar?

Antes de besarla de nuevo, Callie le dijo con sus labios a milímetros de los de Arizona:

-Hacer el amor esta noche una y otra y otra vez

Justo antes de atrapar los labios de Callie en un beso apasionado, Arizona sonriendo dijo:

-Sugerencia aceptada…

Después de un largo maratón donde hubo momentos exquisitos de placer, pasión y sensualidad combinados con miradas, sonrisas y besos llenos de amor, casi estaba amaneciendo cuando Arizona se giró para colocarse de espaldas a Callie, quien la abrazó acunándola en sus caderas. En pocos minutos el ritmo de la respiración de Arizona se hizo más regular y pausado, clara indicación de que se había quedado dormida, mientras tanto Callie justo antes de quedarse dormida también, pensó mientras acariciaba con ternura la mano de Arizona:

"_Hoy un sueño se está haciendo realidad, y al mismo tiempo otro se aleja para siempre. Al aceptar esa increíble propuesta de matrimonio, también estoy renunciando a otro de mis grandes sueños: tener hijos. Mi amor por ti Arizona es tan grande que lo que más deseo en el mundo es compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, aunque ello implique renunciar a ese otro sueño. Yo sé que tú en el fondo no quieres tener hijos y por ello, secretamente, yo he tomado esta decisión, tener hijos es sólo mi sueño, no el tuyo y prefiero mil veces una vida sin hijos contigo, a una vida con hijos sin ti. Te amo Arizona, te amo". _

La idea de una vida sin Arizona era algo totalmente inconcebible para Callie, Arizona era el amor de su vida, no existía ni existiría sobre la faz de la Tierra alguien a quien hubiera amado y amaría tanto como a ella. Ahora Callie estaba allí, con ese hermoso anillo de compromiso en su mano, un anillo que sellaba definitivamente la promesa de un para siempre compartido. Y ese era un sueño al que Callie no estaba dispuesta a renunciar, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando secó con sus manos dos pequeñas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, esas dos lágrimas representaban el adiós a un niño o una niña diciéndole mamá, el adiós a los hijos que nunca tendría...

_Esta historia continuará…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 34 – Cómplices**

Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando Callie abrió los ojos y asomó a sus labios una sonrisa, a su lado dormía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la mujer que ella amaba y amaría por el resto de su vida, la mujer con quien se casaría. Callie miró su mano para verificar si portaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso, para asegurarse que esa increíble propuesta de matrimonio no había sido sólo un sueño y sonrió de nuevo, el anillo estaba en su mano, era verdad, desde hoy y hasta que se casaran, Arizona ya no era más su novia, ahora era su prometida.

Callie soltó una risita silenciosa cuando pensó en aquel desayuno celestial que habían compartido en San Diego, recordó la expresión en la cara de Arizona cuando casi se atragantó en el momento en que le dijo que ella sería la última novia que le llevaría el desayuno a la cama porque lo que vislumbraba en su futuro compartido era casarse con ella. Callie recordó que había pronunciado esas palabras casi sin pensarlas, simplemente salieron, de forma espontánea, y se dio cuenta que Arizona tenía razones de sobra para haberse atragantado como lo hizo, porque era cierto, la Callie desmemoriada pudo soltar fácilmente el tema del matrimonio sin inmutarse, pero algo muy diferente era con la verdadera Callie, quien nunca se hubiera atrevido a mencionarlo siquiera.

Pensar en cuanto habían avanzado como pareja, cuanto habían madurado, cuanto se habían conectado y compenetrado en esos últimos meses, y lo más importante, cuanto se amaban, era algo que la hacía muy feliz, era algo digno de seguir celebrándose, y a Callie se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para hacerlo. Con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, Callie le dio un beso en la mejilla a su bella durmiente, se paró de la cama, se baño, se vistió y dejándole una nota en la almohada a Arizona por si despertaba, salió de la habitación.

Callie llegó a la recepción del hotel y preguntó por el gerente, a quien llamaron por la radio. A los pocos minutos el amable señor se presentó en la recepción y con su acostumbrada sonrisa le dijo a Callie:

-Muy buenos días Dra. Torres ¿dígame, en qué podemos ayudarle?

Callie sonrió con timidez y le dijo al gerente después de aclarar su garganta

-Buenos días, entiendo que este es un pedido un poco inusual, pero quiero llevarle el desayuno a la cama a mi prometida…, el gerente frunció el seño, no entendía que había de inusual en pedir el desayuno. Entendiendo el gesto interrogante del gerente, Callie agregó: …lo inusual es que quiero ser yo quien se lo prepare, ¿es posible?

El gerente sonrió porque sí ciertamente era un pedido bastante inusual. Normalmente hubiera dicho que no, pero tratándose de la hija de Carlos Torres, ciertamente no le pareció apropiado negarse, así que le contestó:

-Realmente es un pedido inusual Dra. Torres, lo que se me ocurre es que utilice la cocina de uno de los restaurantes que a esta hora aún no han abierto, ya que como podrá imaginarse, la cocina de los que están abiertos en este momento están atareados de pedidos y de ordenes en proceso de preparación. Enviaré a un asistente de cocina con usted para que la acompañe y le suministre los ingredientes que necesite para preparar el desayuno que desee. Con respecto a la facturación del desayuno, supongo que la alternativa más viable es que ese desayuno corra por cuenta del hotel, ya que estoy prácticamente convencido que no tenemos código asignado en el sistema para un desayuno preparado por uno de nuestros huéspedes. ¿le parece bien?

Callie sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dijo al Gerente:

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, realmente se lo agradezco. Y le prometo que este pedido sólo será por esta vez.

-A su orden Dra. Torres, estamos para servirle. Voy a llamar por radio al asistente para que la acompañe. Espere aquí por favor.

-De nuevo, muchas gracias

-Siempre a su orden.

Callie esperó unos cinco minutos y luego se dirigió con el asistente de cocina asignado por el gerente del hotel para acompañarla a la cocina. La idea de Callie era tratar de preparar el mismo desayuno que ella le había hecho a Arizona aquella vez en San Diego, ella esperaba poder conseguir la mayoría de los ingredientes que se asemejaran a los que había utilizado en esa oportunidad. Afortunadamente así fue, sólo tuvo que sustituir el pan de pita por unas mini tostadas que adornó con enrollado de jamón de pavo, especies y aderezó con su salsa especial de mostaza, aceite de oliva y un toque de pimienta negra.

Veinte minutos después la propia Callie subió con el desayuno que ella misma había preparado, cuando entró a la habitación encontró a Arizona tal como la había encontrado aquella vez en San Diego, recién bañada, sentada en la cama esperando por ella con una sonrisa que mostraba a plenitud sus hoyuelos.

Sonriendo también Callie le dijo:

-Buenos días mi pichirruchi, traje desayuno

Arizona emocionada contestó, mientras se paraba de la cama a darle un beso en la mejilla a Callie, que ya estaba frente a la mesa de la habitación, desde donde se divisaba una hermosa vista al océano:

-Buenos días mi amor, me encanta que me hayas traído el desayuno, tengo mucha hambre.

Callie destapó las bandejas para servir el desayuno y mirando a Arizona con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Y es un desayuno especial, le pedí al gerente que me permitiera prepararlo, dime ¿te recuerda algo este desayuno?

Arizona abrió la boca extasiada con lo que sus ojos estaban mirando y exclamó:

-¡Mi vida este es… este es el desayuno celestial que me preparaste en San Diego!

Tomando con sus brazos la cintura de Arizona para abrazarla, Callie le dijo:

-Pues si ¿recuerdas que esa vez te dije que yo iba a ser la última novia que te trajera el desayuno a la habitación?

Arizona sonrió con picardía, le dio un breve beso en la boca a Callie y le contestó:

-Sí, lo recuerdo

Señalando el anillo de compromiso en su mano, Callie agregó con una sonrisa encantadora:

-Pues este anillo que llevo en mi mano, demuestra que eso era verdad, dejé de ser tu novia, soy tú ultima novia, porque hoy soy tu prometida y quise celebrarlo contigo con otro desayuno celestial, preparado por mi.

Arizona se emocionó tanto que empezó a dar pequeños saltitos y entre saltito y saltito, le dijo a Callie riendo con una sonrisa casi infantil:

-Sí mi amor, hoy eres mi prometida, nos vamos a casar ¡YAY!

Riendo divertida por la reacción de Arizona, Callie esperó que los saltitos cesaran, entonces, atrapó los labios de ella para besarla, justo antes de decirle:

-Si mi amor, nos vamos a casar, te amo

Cuando el beso finalizó, ambas se sentaron en la mesa para disfrutar el desayuno, y tal como ocurrió la primera vez entre sonrisas y más sonrisas ambas ponían en la boca de la otra con el tenedor parte de su desayuno. Era otro desayuno feliz, sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras desayunaban Callie dijo:

-Mi pichirruchi, tuvimos en Newport Beach nuestra "tiny honey moon", aquí en España, por lo visto, tendremos nuestra pre-luna de miel, y creo que será más larga que nuestra propia luna de miel, porque una vez que nos reincorporemos al hospital dudo que el jefe Webber nos otorgue un permiso muy largo, a lo sumo una o dos semanas, dime ¿A dónde quieres ir de luna de miel?.

A Arizona no le tomó ni un segundo contestar a esa pregunta, inmediatamente dijo entusiasmada:

-¡Un crucero por el Caribe!

Callie se echó a reír por la rapidez con la que Arizona contestó y exclamó:

-¡Wow!, ¿tal parece que ya lo tenías pensado, verdad?

Con una expresión infantil, Arizona contestó:

-Sí, ya he fantaseado con eso varias veces, dime ¿te gusta la idea?

Mientras colocaba una porción de comida con el tenedor en la boca de Arizona, Callie contestó sonriendo:

-Sí mi amor, me parece una idea excelente, moción aprobada… luego agregó en un tono sexy: …-sobre todo esa parte de que has tenido fantasías con ese crucero, ¡unmmm! esa parte me encanta

Con un tono sexy también, Arizona dijo:

-¡Oh si! Muchas fantasías, tantas que estoy dispuesta a darte un pequeño adelanto de una de ellas ¿quieres?

Callie soltó un gemido inconscientemente, evidentemente excitada por las palabras de Arizona, luego suspiró y dijo:

-Tal parece que mi vida contigo va a ser un continuo apuro por comer rápido, menos mal que casi estamos terminando este desayuno, porque con eso que me acabas de decir, me va a ser difícil terminar de comer sin atragantarme

Arizona acercó su silla a la de Callie y sin aviso, le dijo susurrándole al oído al mismo tiempo que con su mano presionó la entrepierna de Callie, muy cerca de su centro:

-Más te vale que termines de comer rápido, porque luego yo te voy a comer a ti

Callie cerró los ojos gimiendo, mientras tensó inconscientemente todos sus músculos, Arizona había logrado excitarla a un punto que se le hacía imposible continuar comiendo. Tomando un sorbo de jugo rápidamente, se paró de la silla y se llevó a Arizona con ella hasta la cama, se acostaron una a lado de la otra y Callie comenzó a besar el cuello de Arizona, pero Arizona tenía otros planes así que con un movimiento se colocó encima de Callie se sentó sobre sus caderas, tomó su dos brazos para presionarlos contra la almohada y en esa posición le susurró al oído a Callie:

-¿Quieres saber cual es una de mis fantasías?

Callie contestó entre gemidos, con la respiración entrecortada, profundamente excitada por la posición y la actitud dominante que había tomado Arizona:

-Sí, si quiero

Sin cambiar de posición y manteniendo ambos brazos de Callie firmemente sujetos con sus manos, Arizona comenzó a susurrarle al oído:

-Es la época de la esclavitud, tú eres mi esclava y yo soy tu ama, tú estás enamorada de mi, pero no puedes decirlo, porque te azotarían por ello. Día tras día, tienes que soportar verme desnuda, excitada, pero no puedes hacer nada, sólo me miras, y te excitas. Te voy soltar los brazos, me voy a desnudar enfrente de ti, pero no puedes tocarme, eres mi esclava, sólo puedes mirarme ¿entendido?

Más excitada aún, Callie solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra, personificando la actitud sumisa que ameritaba la fantasía de Arizona. Este era un juego que habían disfrutado muchas veces en el pasado, especialmente antes de que Arizona se marchara a África, un juego que a ambas les encantaba, ya que cada quien asumía el rol que le correspondía, en este caso Arizona tomaría el papel dominante, mientras que Callie asumiría su posición sumisa y cada una usaría su imaginación para desarrollarlo. Lo más excitante, es que no había un libreto predeterminado, una vez iniciado sólo sabían como empezarían, pero nunca como acabaría, algo realmente emocionante. Callie estaba más que encantada de que a Arizona se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de jugar de nuevo.

Asumiendo cada una su rol, el juego se inició.

Mientras Callie se quedó acostada en la cama, Arizona se paró y justo enfrente de ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente con movimientos medidos y sensuales, a medida que Arizona se despojaba de su ropa, Callie, siguiendo su papel, la miraba con disimulo, tratando de que Arizona no se diera cuenta de sus miradas furtivas, Callie tragó saliva, la desnudez de Arizona la excitó más de lo que ya estaba y sin querer soltó un gemido que delató sus miradas.

Arizona dominante, se sentó de nuevo sobre las caderas de Callie, aprisionó sus brazos sobre la almohada y le dijo a Callie en un tono autoritario pero sensual al mismo tiempo:

-¿Por qué me estas mirando?, ¿acaso te gusto?, ¿es eso?, ¿te gusto?. Contéstame y dime la verdad, si no quieres que mande a azotarte ahora mismo

Callie cerró los ojos, e imitando una voz sumisa, respondió:

-No mi señora, disculpe, no la estaba mirando

Arizona acercó sus labios al cuello de Callie y le susurró al oído:

-Eres una mentirosa, si me estabas mirando, yo te vi… Arizona comenzó a besar el cuello de Callie, provocando que involuntariamente exhalara un gemido, que evidenciaba su excitación, entonces Arizona agregó: …-Lo ves, sé que te gusto, he visto como me miras y aunque lo niegues temiendo el castigo que te mereces por mirar a tu ama así, no vas a poder negarlo más, yo sé como descubrirte…

Sin soltar los brazos de Callie que tenía aprisionados contra la almohada con su mano izquierda, Arizona se movió e introdujo su mano derecha entre las bragas de Callie palpando su humedad, en ese mismo instante Callie exhaló un gemido aún más fuerte y arqueo su espalda, al sentir la mano de Arizona muy cerca de su clítoris.

Arizona continuó susurrándole al oído a Callie, rozando su clítoris con los dedos, pero sin tocarlo directamente:

-Lo ves, no puedes negarlo, estas empapada, lo sabía.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, Callie susurró:

-Lo siento, yo…

Callie soltó un grito de placer en el instante en que Arizona comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, mientras comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez, entonces le susurró al oído:

-Te voy a soltar los brazos y te voy a desnudar, te voy a besar y acariciar todo tu cuerpo, te voy hacer gritar mi nombre y cuando eso ocurra, nunca más podrás negar que te gusto.

Manteniendo su actitud sumisa, Callie permitió que Arizona la desnudara, quien retomó su posición de nuevo, manteniendo los brazos de ella aprisionados con su mano izquierda contra la almohada.

Callie comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, gimiendo sin control, arqueando su espalda y contrayendo los dedos de sus pies, cuando Arizona continuó acariciando su clítoris con los dedos expertos de su mano derecha mientras que al mismo tiempo besaba y acariciaba con los labios sus pezones hasta endurecerlos. Para enloquecerla aún más, Arizona comenzó a hacer pausas en sus caricias en el clítoris, provocando gemidos de frustración y gemidos de éxtasis en el momento en que ella retomaba las caricias otra vez.

Arizona mantuvo a Callie en esa divina agonía durante varios minutos, hasta que decidida, le susurró al oído mientras comenzó a acariciar su clítoris frenéticamente:

-Ahora sí, se acabaron las mentiras, vas a gritar mi nombre

Gimiendo descontroladamente, no pasó ni un minuto cuando Callie sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, ante el inminente e intenso clímax que se edificaba sin que hubiera forma alguna de detenerlo, exhalando un gemido gutural, Callie finalmente se rindió, y en ese instante con todo su cuerpo temblando, gritó:

-¡Arizona!

Sonriendo con malicia, Arizona se recostó del cuerpo desnudo de Callie, para dar chance a que ella recuperara el aliento, la primera parte de la fantasía estaba consumada, pero no tenía ni idea qué vendría a continuación, qué actitud tomaría Callie para seguir el juego, eso era lo más excitante y emocionante, especialmente porque Callie era una amante excelente con una vívida imaginación, algo que a Arizona siempre le había encantado, ella sabía que esta no sería la excepción y ciertamente no se equivocó.

Unos minutos después, Callie que ya había recuperado el aliento inició la segunda parte de la fantasía, giró su cuerpo para colocarse encima de Arizona y rápidamente con sus manos tomó ambos brazos de ella y los aprisionó contra la almohada, tal como Arizona había hecho momentos antes.

Siguiendo el rol que a cada una le correspondía Arizona fingió resistirse y al no poder moverse, bajo el cuerpo de Callie y la presión que ejercía sobre sus muñecas, dijo en tono desafiante:

-Suéltame, sé te olvidó quien soy yo, no puedes hacer esto, suéltame, te lo ordeno

Haciendo caso omiso de las "órdenes" de Arizona, Callie no la soltó, en lugar de ello, le susurró al oído:

-Puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras mi señora, pero yo sé que no te soy indiferente, es cierto, yo la amo, estoy enamorada de usted desde el primer día que la vi, pero yo se que usted también me ama

Aunque estaba totalmente excitada. Arizona, tratando de mantener su rol, exclamó:

-Insolente, ¿cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa?, te voy a mandar a azotar por insolente, ya te ordené que me soltarás, suéltame

Callie con la mano libre tomó la mandíbula de Arizona para obligarla a que la viera a los ojos, y entonces le dijo:

-La soltaré y dejaré que me mande a azotar, pero sólo si no tengo razón, usted me ama, yo lo sé y usted lo sabe y se lo voy a demostrar

-Insolen…

Arizona no pudo terminar la palabra, porque Callie atrapó sus labios para besarla apasionadamente. Arizona trató de resistirse, pero desempeñando un rol o no, a ella le resultaba humanamente imposible resistirse a un beso de Callie, así que poco a poco dejó de forcejear y se rindió ante el beso, respondiendo con la misma pasión que Callie le mostraba.

Cuando el beso finalizó, Arizona casi sin aliento miró a Callie a los ojos, y por un instante la fantasía y la realidad se unieron. En la fantasía, se hacía evidente que Arizona amaba a Callie y en la realidad eso era más que evidente. La mirada fue tan profunda, que Callie nuevamente atrapó los labios de Arizona, pero solo que esta vez el beso fue dulce y apasionado por partes iguales.

Continuando con la fantasía, cuando el beso finalizó, Callie le susurró al oído a Arizona:

-Con mis caricias y mis besos voy a demostrarle cuanto la amo mi señora y usted al final gritará también, no sólo gritará mi nombre, gritará lo que siente por mi, lo que usted tantas veces se negó a admitir…Arizona estaba excitada, deseaba con fervor que Callie la tocara, pero Callie continuó susurrándole palabras al oído, esta vez en español: …-te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, me vas a suplicar Arizona, me vas a suplicar que te toque

Inexplicablemente, Arizona entendió cada una de las palabras que Callie dijo en español, lo cual sólo logró excitarla aún más.

-Dentro de un momento voy a soltarla mi señora, necesito besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo y para eso necesito mis dos manos libres, cuando lo haga, será su decisión gritar para que vengan por mi a azotarme o gritar mi nombre y lo que siente por mi cuando yo le demuestre cuanto la amo…será su decisión, susurró Callie en inglés con voz ronca, mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo que Arizona se retorciera debajo de ella.

Liberando los brazos de Arizona, Callie tomó sus manos y le susurró mientras las besaba: -Me encantan sus manos, son hermosas…luego, trazando sus dedos sobre la piel de su brazo derecho hasta el hueco de su codo, pasó la lengua por la piel sensible antes de besarla, después hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo.

Luego Callie se traslado hacia el estómago de Arizona y dijo: -Usted tiene un ombligo lindo…, mientras rastrilló con su lengua alrededor del la suave piel de su estómago. Seguidamente se trasladó por su cuerpo, arrastrando su propio cuerpo sobre las piernas desnudas de Arizona. …-Me encantan sus pies, son tan delicados, dijo Callie tomando un pie con amabas manos, masajeando lentamente sus músculos, luego repitió el mismo masaje en el otro pie. Arizona suspiró

Callie dejó sus pies y comenzó a besar la pierna a su manera, parando en las rodillas. –Me encantan sus piernas, dijo mientras pasó su lengua por el hueco de la rodilla, mordisqueando la piel sensible allí. Arizona, gimió y arqueó la espalda. Su respiración era inestable y el deseo corría por sus venas. Callie se dio cuenta y comenzó su camino hacia su muslo, colocando besos húmedos en todas partes. –Se que le encantará cuando llegue aquí, le susurró en voz baja hundiendo sus dientes en la carne blanda que estaba tan cerca de donde Arizona lo necesitaba más. Ella, gimió con fuerza al sentir los dientes, los labios y la lengua en su piel ardiente. Luego arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba, pero la mano de Callie la guió hacia abajo, quien se trasladó a la otra pierna, repitiendo sus caricias, provocando otro gemido desesperado de Arizona.

-Calliope, por favor… murmuró Arizona, sintiendo la piel desnuda de Callie deslizándose entre sus piernas.

Callie miró a su amante, desnuda, lista para tomarla, para besarla.

-Sé que usted tiene la piel más suave justo aquí, susurró Callie en ese tono sexy desquiciante, mordiendo la piel donde la clavícula y la nuca se unen. Cuando la lengua se puso en contacto con su piel ardiente, Arizona, sintió el centro húmedo de Callie presionado en su muslo con firmeza. Oyó a Callie dejar escapar un gemido apenas audible mientras continuaba su asalto en el cuello.

-Siempre soñé con besarla a usted aquí, porque puedo sentir los latidos del corazón que me dicen lo excitada que está, continuó Callie, moviendo los labios al punto del pulso en el cuello. A medida que empezó a chupar, ella metió su centro en el muslo de Arizona de nuevo, gimiendo más fuerte esta vez. Luego comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento, mordiendo el punto del pulso, provocando un gemido en Arizona.

Callie llegó a su manera hasta los labios de Arizona, flotando por encima de ellos. Los ojos de Arizona estaban cerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos. Callie remontó la lengua por sus labios, sin entrar en la boca. Ella abrió la boca mientras su centro se deslizó por el muslo de Arizona, una vez más. -Me encantan sus labios, soñaba con besarlos, susurró Callie, y luego exigió: -¡Bésame! Arizona, inclinó la cabeza un poco para tomar los labios de Callie en un beso ardiente. Ella deslizó su lengua explorando el interior aterciopelado de los labios de Callie antes de capturar los labios entre los suyos, mordiendo. Al mismo tiempo, levantó su muslo hacia arriba, dibujando un apasionado gemido en Callie.

-Yo sé que sus pezones son casi tan sensibles como el clítoris, susurró Callie, moviendo su cuerpo en la parte superior de Arizona, y sacudiéndolo ligeramente, haciendo que sus pezones se acariciaran. Arizona rompió el beso, jadeando y jadeando, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba en la desesperación. -Calliope por favor... estoy tan cerca, jadeó.

-Yo lo sé mi señora. Me encanta la forma de sus pezones rígidos bajo mi tacto. Creo que podría enviarla por encima del borde, sólo con eso de lo sensibles que son. Me encanta la forma de sentirlos en mi boca, continuó susurrando Callie besando hacia abajo y dando vueltas con su lengua alrededor de uno de los pezones. Al mismo tiempo, movió la mano al otro seno y lo rozó sintiendo el pezón duro como si fuera un clavo. Arizona, gritó por el contacto. Ella nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida. La sensación de inmersión húmeda del centro de Callie rozándola, acompañado de sus palabras y caricias sensuales, la estaban enloqueciendo, Callie no la había tocado todavía, pero sentía el calor de la piscina de líquido en su centro, mientras que su liberación se acercaba peligrosamente.

Arizona, metió la pierna una vez más, provocando otro gemido en Callie. Arizona jadeaba, sudaba, mientras se sentía rodar hacia el borde: Calliope por favor... no me puedo detener…

Callie soltó el pezón y mordisqueó la piel sensible detrás de la oreja, mientras siguió moliendo su palpitante clítoris en el muslo de Arizona, jadeando pequeños gemidos en su oído mientras su mano seguía trabajando su magia en el pezón. Luego bajó su mano más abajo: -Soñé con hacerla gemir al acariciar con mis dedos sus pliegues húmedos. Soñé con hacerla temblar al acariciar su clítoris. -No pares... no..., jadeó Arizona, loca de lujuria. –Soñé con verla venirse, gimió Callie, acariciando el clítoris fervientemente al mismo que su cuerpo se tensaba sintiéndose aproximarse al borde ella también.

Arizona vio estrellas, colores de todo tipo parpadear ante sus ojos cuando el clímax más intenso que había experimentado explotó en su interior, en algún lugar profundo de ella. Ella gritó y gimió de nuevo cuando su puesta en libertad no disminuyó, pero seguía bombeando por sus venas, dejándole un temblor incontrolable. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía más, sintió dos dedos deslizándose en sus pliegues temblorosos, y otro presionando hacia abajo el haz de nervios que contrajo en virtud de su toque. Arizona escuchó gritar a Callie -¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios!, mientras sus caderas se resistían violentamente contra su muslo, al mismo tiempo que Arizona sentía una segunda versión surgiendo de su propio núcleo mientras oía su propio corazón latiendo en su garganta y el gemido ronco de Callie en su oído. –Calliope, te amo, te amo... fue todo lo que pudo susurrar, cuando las olas de la pasión finalmente amainaron. Un poco más y Arizona estaba segura que se hubiera desmayado sólo por el placer que llenó todo su cuerpo.

Callie se desplomó sobre Arizona, mientras ambas jadeaban en voz alta, incapaces de mover un músculo.

Después de un largo rato que permanecieron abrazadas, Callie levantó la mirada y le dijo a Arizona sonriendo:

-Lo ve mi señora, yo sabía que usted gritaría mi nombre y cuanto me ama, yo lo sabía

Arizona, le dijo a Callie con una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Sí te amo, aunque me resistí, ahora lo sé, te amo

Ambas sonrieron, antes de besarse, experimentando el gozo de ver unidas de nuevo la fantasía y la realidad. Cuando separaron sus labios, fue Callie quien habló:

-No sólo te amo Arizona, me encantas, me encanta que hayamos vuelto a ser cómplices de una nueva fantasía, esto fue…

-Impresionante…, dijo Arizona completando la frase de Callie y agregó: …-eres mi mejor aliada en fantasías Calliope, siempre superas mi imaginación, eres increíble…

Callie giro su cuerpo abrazando y llevándose a Arizona en el giro, de modo que quedó justo debajo de ella. Antes de atrapar sus labios en un nuevo beso cálido y profundo, Callie agregó:

-Nosotras somos increíbles, porque…tú y yo nos amamos…

**Cómplices – Luís Miguel**

_Eres tú, en el delirio en la pasión,_

_Mi aliada en fantasías, _

_Erotismo sin medida que supera la razón_

_Eres tú, en el delirio en la pasión,_

_La respuesta enloquecida _

_Que supera siempre a mi imaginación_

_Inventamos, maquinamos, situaciones no estrenadas,_

_Provocamos con palabras, nuestro fuego abrazador_

_Tú y yo, somos cómplices en el amor_

_Lo que quieres tú, lo quiero yo_

_Lo que nadie nunca, se imaginaría_

_Las locuras más divinas_

_Tú y yo, somos cómplices en el amor_

_Lo que piensas tú, lo pienso yo_

_Lo que sientes tú, es lo que siento yo_

_Y es por eso que morimos, abrazados en un beso_

_Nadie sabe lo bonito, que es amarnos,_

_Tú y yo_

_Eres tú, en el delirio en la pasión,_

_La respuesta enloquecida _

_Que supera siempre a mi imaginación_

_Inventamos, maquinamos, situaciones no estrenadas,_

_Provocamos con palabras, nuestro fuego abrazador_

_Tú y yo, somos cómplices en el amor_

_Lo que quieres tú, lo quiero yo_

_Lo que nadie nunca, se imaginaría_

_Las locuras más divinas_

_Tú y yo, somos cómplices en el amor_

_Lo que piensas tú, lo pienso yo_

_Lo que sientes tú, es lo que siento yo_

_Y es por eso que morimos, abrazados en un beso_

_Nadie sabe lo bonito, que es amarnos,_

_Tú y yo_

Luego de un profundo y tierno beso que se eternizó, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, Arizona recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Callie y cerró los ojos, en el instante en que Callie apretó su abrazo y envolvió todo su cuerpo, brindándole esa sensación de seguridad y paz que a Arizona tanto le gustaba.

Pasados varios minutos, Callie vio la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche y le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi amor, había pensado que fuéramos hoy a Cadaqués, pero son casi las 3:00 p.m., así que creo que eso lo dejaremos para mañana. Dime ¿quieres hacer algo ahora?. No sé, ¿ir a la playa un rato o a la piscina o salir a pasear?

Sin abrir los ojos, Arizona contestó

-¿Sinceramente…?

Callie sonrió, ya podía intuir lo que significaba ese "sinceramente" de Arizona, entonces dijo: -Sí, sinceramente…

-¿Podemos salir más tarde?, está muy rico aquí, me encanta quedarme acostada así mientras me abrazas, me encanta, tú lo sabes, además… agregó con un tono de picardía en su voz,…-me dejaste sin fuerzas luego de esa fantasía tan maravillosa

Callie se rió y dijo:

-Y eso que a mi me tocó hacer de esclava esta vez

Sin cambiar de posición, Arizona movió su mano para tomar la mano de Callie y besándola con ternura dijo:

-Y yo que era tu ama, terminé rendida ante tus encantos, acabé gritando tu nombre y cuanto te amo, a pesar de que lo negaba

Bromeando Callie movió el dedo donde tenía el anillo de compromiso, en la misma mano que Arizona había besado momentos antes y dijo:

-Yo también conozco a alguien que durante mucho tiempo no supo lo que sentía, pero que terminó reconociendo cuanto me amaba, no voy a decir nombres, pero la tengo acostada justo encima de mi en estos momentos

Arizona se rio y pellizcó el costado de Callie, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que Callie exclamará:

-¡Auchhh!

Riendo, Callie preguntó:

-¿Y se puede saber por qué me gané ese pellizco?

-Por meterte conmigo, dijo Arizona sonriendo

-Yo no me metí contigo, ni siquiera te he nombrado, se defendió Callie imitando un tono inocente

Arizona levantó la cabeza para mirar a Callie y acercando sus labios a los de ella, dijo:

-Calla esclava y bésame

-Lo que usted diga mi señora, dijo Callie sonriendo antes de juntar sus labios en un beso profundo.

En algún momento, entre sonrisas, bromas y besos compartidos, ambas se quedaron dormidas, unas horas después despertaron y como Arizona aún no tenía deseos de bajar, jugaron Lesbiajedrez con un tablero que Callie compró cuando estuvieron en La Roca Village, de piezas de madera bellamente talladas. Arizona ganó el primer juego, el segundo lo ganó Callie y el juego del desempate lo ganó Callie de nuevo.

Eran casi las 9:00 p.m., cuando ambas, habiéndose duchado y vestido con hermosos trajes de coctel, bajaron a cenar para después ir a algún lugar a tomar unas copas y bailar. Mientras cenaban, Arizona le propuso a Callie visitar una discoteca exclusiva para mujeres, logrando que Callie casi se atragantara con la comida. A pesar de tener un anillo de compromiso en su mano y que se casaría con una mujer, a Callie no le agradaba la idea de visitar un sitio así, pero vio a Arizona tan entusiasmada mirándola con ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y esa sonrisa con hoyuelos incorporados que la derretía, que no se atrevió a negarse, así que pasada la medianoche llegaron al lugar que le recomendaron en el hotel.

La discoteca estaba llena de gente, afortunadamente consiguieron una mesa vacía y se sentaron mientras pidieron sus primeras copas de la noche. Mientras brindaban, Callie notó que detrás de Arizona, a pocos metros de donde se encontraban, había una mujer sentada con unas amigas que miraba con mucha atención a Arizona, la mujer era muy bonita, de contextura delgada, tenía más o menos la misma edad que ellas, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes.

Después de algunos tragos, Callie decidió hacer caso omiso de aquella mujer y disfrutar la velada con su prometida, así que salieron a la pista de baile y ambas se divirtieron bailando. A pesar de que cuando Callie entró al local se sintió un poco incómoda, a medida que fueron pasando las horas, se fue sintiendo más cómoda, ya que tenía la libertad de abrazar o besar a Arizona en medio del baile sin que nadie volteara a verlas, nadie, con excepción de la mujer que casi no le había quitado la vista a Arizona en toda la noche, no obstante, la única que parecía haberlo notado era Callie, porque Arizona tanto en la mesa como en la pista había estado casi todo el tiempo de espaldas a aquella misteriosa mujer.

Luego de varios tragos y después de haberse divertido bailando, Callie y Arizona decidieron pagar la cuenta e irse al hotel, sin embargo, Arizona le dijo a Callie que mientras pagaba la cuenta, ella iría al baño un momento. Así lo hicieron. Callie pidió la cuenta, pero mientras la esperaba, notó que la mujer que había estado observando a Arizona, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió al baño.

A pesar de que la situación le pareció extraña y que su primer impulso fue irse tras de aquella mujer para saber si había sido producto de la casualidad o que ella efectivamente había seguido a Arizona, decidió darle un voto de confianza a su prometida, pensando que ella más que nadie sabría cómo afrontar una situación si acaso la mujer se le insinuaba o pretendía algo con ella.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Arizona, que se sentía un poco mareada, producto de los tragos, se lavó la cara y luego de retocar su maquillaje se dispuso a salir del baño, no obstante se cruzó en toda la entrada con aquella mujer. Arizona en un primer momento no la reconoció, sólo fue cuando la mujer habló que Arizona se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. La mujer, mirándola directamente a los ojos, exclamó:

-¡Arizona Robbins!, eres la última persona que esperaba encontrarme en Barcelona… La mujer la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada que delataba su deseo.

Arizona, ignorando su mirada, le preguntó en un tono áspero:

-La verdad que yo tampoco esperaba verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer le contesto:

-Me vine a vivir a España hace dos años.

Arizona se hizo a un lado dispuesta a alejarse mientras le decía con una sonrisa a medias:

-Bueno, hasta luego, que te vaya bien.

Sin embargo la mujer, que también se notaba que había tomado unos tragos de más, se interpuso en su camino y le dijo en un tono sexy:

-Te ves hermosa, realmente me ha impactado verte después de tanto tiempo

Arizona con cierto tono de ironía en su voz, no perdió la oportunidad y le contestó:

-Pero supongo que verme de nuevo después de tanto tiempo no haya sido tan impactante como cuando éramos novias y te encontré con otra mujer en la cama ¿verdad Johanna?

Evadiendo la mirada acusadora de Arizona, Johanna se rió con cierto nerviosismo y dijo:

-Por favor Arizona, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo ¿no me digas que aún me guardas rencor por eso?

Con desdén Arizona contestó:

-Me dolió, no lo niego, pero yo te olvidé hace mucho tiempo, así que no hay lugar para rencores.

Tomándola desprevenida, Johanna tomó a Arizona por la cintura y la abrazó, y con los labios muy cerca de los suyos, le dijo en un tono desafiante:

-¿En serio me olvidaste?, te vi muy entretenida con otra mujer, una mujer latina, pero yo no creo que me hayas olvidado tan fácilmente, Arizona, yo no te he olvidado, traté de contactarte pero nunca te pude encontrar, traicionarte fue un error, yo te amaba Arizona, aún te amo, nunca he podido olvidarte…

Arizona trató de apartarse, pero su falta de coordinación originada por los tragos que había consumido, no le dieron la libertad de movimiento que ella desearía haber tenido en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Callie, aún sentada en la mesa, miró el reloj y se impacientó, Arizona llevaba más tiempo del esperado en aquel baño y ella ya comenzaba a imaginarse por qué. Pensando que Arizona podría estar en algún problema, decidió finalmente ir hacia allá para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando Callie llegó al baño, sus cerebro se negó a aceptar como una verdad lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Arizona, de espaldas a Callie, se estaba besando con aquella mujer, Callie se quedó paralizada, enmudecida, ella no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, de pronto, la voz fuerte de Arizona la sacó de su letargo, Callie vio cuando su prometida se apartó bruscamente de la mujer y le dijo:

-Johanna, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre besarme?, Si tú me amas aún después de haberme hecho lo que me hiciste, lo siento por ti, te informo que yo estoy enamorada, profunda y totalmente enamorada de la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo, y me voy a casar con ella, anoche le propuse matrimonio y ella está en este mismo instante sentada en aquella mesa…Arizona se giró y se congeló cuando vio a Callie parada detrás de ella, con una expresión que denotaba una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía leer, de pronto Arizona cayó en cuenta que era posible que Callie la hubiera visto besándose con Johanna y el miedo que sintió fue tal que la paralizó, sólo alcanzó a decirle a Johanna con un tono de desprecio:

-Johanna vete de aquí…

Johanna quiso interrumpirla, pero Arizona la calló en seco:

-Te dije que te vayas, no te conformas con haberme traicionado como lo hiciste, ahora vienes y me dices palabras estúpidas, sin sentido, ella es mí prometida…, dijo señalando a Callie, luego agregó en un tono áspero dirigido a Johanna: …-vete de aquí, es obvio que sabías que yo estaba con alguien y aún así no te importó seguirme para… no sé ni para qué…¡Vete!

Johanna se marchó molesta y en su camino, a propósito tropezó el hombro de Callie, quien hizo caso omiso del contacto, sus ojos estaban puestos en Arizona, en la expresión de angustia y miedo que se confundía en su mirada.

Arizona torpemente se acercó a Callie y le dijo a ella:

-Mi amor, no sé qué fue lo que viste pero te juro que yo,…Arizona hizo una pausa para tratar de seguir hablando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, …-Callie, mi amor, lo siento ella me agarró desprevenida, yo me quise apartar, pero estoy un poco mareada y ella fue más rápida que yo y me besó, pero yo no le respondí el beso, te lo juro, yo me aparté y…

Callie no la dejó terminar de hablar, posando ambas manos en las mejillas de Arizona, Callie dijo:

-Arizona…

Arizona se calló por un segundo y luego siguió tratando de justificarse: - Callie mi amor, por fa…

Callie volvió a interrumpirla y le dijo:

-Arizona, mi amor cálmate, es cierto sentí que el mundo se me venía encima cuando te vi besando a esa mujer, pero después vi como la apartaste y escuché lo que le dijiste, ¿lo recuerdas?

Arizona un poco más calmada le dijo, asomando una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos:

-Sí le dije que estaba enamorada de la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo, y que me iba a casar con ella.

Callie sonrió y le dijo con ternura:

-Y esa mujer soy yo, tranquilízate Arizona, sólo fue un susto, no llores. Diciendo esto, Callie tomó a Arizona fuertemente en sus brazos y atrapó sus labios para besarla, fue un beso ardiente y de cierta forma posesivo, pero a Arizona no le importó, lo único que le importaba es que Callie la estaba besando y ella se dejó llevar por ese beso, por esos labios que ella adoraba.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Callie, la abrazó aún con más fuerza, mientras le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

-Casi me desmayo cuando te vi besándote con esa mujer, pero después escuché lo que le dijiste, lo que dijiste de mi, y lo entendí y luego cuando hablaste de la traición, recordé quien era ella, tú me lo contaste aquella vez en nuestro apartamento cuando me hablaste de las novias que habías tenido. Siempre pensé que esa mujer era una estúpida, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le podría ocurrir engañar a alguien como tú?. Lo mejor que ella pudo hacer fue irse de aquí, porque si no te juro que le hubiera dado una patada por el trasero por haberte lastimado como lo hizo y después viene con su cara muy lavada a besar a mi prometida ¿a quién se le ocu…

Esta vez fue Arizona quien posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Callie y le dijo sonriendo:

-Calliope…

Callie, que se había encendido mientras hablaba, iba a seguir hablando pero la ternura en la mirada de Arizona la hizo callarse, Callie sólo preguntó:

-¿Qué?

Arizona sonriendo le dijo:

-Mi amor la mitad de lo que acabas de decir, lo entendí sólo a medias ¿te diste cuenta que estabas hablando en español?

Callie se echó a reír, no era la primera vez que eso le pasaba cuando algo la molestaba, caía en el español sin darse cuenta. La risa de Callie fue contagiosa y al momento siguiente tanto ella como Arizona se comenzaron a reír.

Después que la risa cedió, Arizona, que en ese momento sintió como todo el amor que sentía por Callie le alborotaba el alma, dijo:

-Gracias mi amor, gracias por amarme, por creer en mi, a pesar de las apariencias, creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿no te parece?

Callie sonrió con cierta malicia y dijo:

-No, no me parece

Arizona que conocía a Callie como la palma de su mano, detectó el tono de ella y le dijo:

-Mi amor ¿qué estás tramando?

Sin dejar de sonreír, Callie le preguntó a Arizona:

-Dime ¿qué te dijo esa mujer en el baño?

Arizona quiso protestar, no quería hablar de eso, y exclamó:

-¡Callie no…

-Anda Arizona, dime que te dijo, por favor

A regañadientes Arizona respondió:

-Me dijo que ella no me había olvidado, que traicionarme fue un error, y que aún me amaba

Callie asomó su sonrisa maliciosa de nuevo. Arizona frunció el seño, casi adivinando las intensiones de Callie, así que le dijo:

-Calliope, tienes esa mirada, ¿Qué estas tramando?, dime

Callie levantó las cejas y respondió:

-Quiero demostrarle a esa mujer que aunque quiso hacerte daño, esta vez no lo logró, que tú y yo seguimos tan enamoradas y tan felices como siempre, pero…, Callie agregó con un tono lleno de picardía: …-necesitaré a mi cómplice para eso

Arizona dijo riendo:

-Callie, Callie, eres una malvada

Sonriendo también Callie dijo:

-Anda, vamos a darnos ese gusto, tú la viste a ella acostándose con otra, ella te traicionó, creo que debería tomar un sorbo de su propia medicina ¿no crees?, mucho más ahora, que nos hizo pasar a ambas ese susto

Arizona dijo:

-Ok, dime ¿qué quieres hacer?

Callie no le respondió, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la pista, asegurándose de colocarse en un sitio donde Johanna las pudiera ver con facilidad, entonces, tomando a Arizona fuertemente en sus brazos, comenzó a bailar con ella mientras le susurraba palabras al oído, en español:

-Te amo Arizona, soy tan afortunada por tenerte, porque me amas, te amo mi amor, tú y yo vamos a casarnos, tú y yo seremos muy felices…

Arizona sin poder y sin querer evitarlo, se estremecía con cada una de las palabras que Callie le susurraba al oído, ella sabía que la intensión de Callie era excitarla y que Johanna lo viera todo, y no había ninguna duda que estaba logrando ambas cosas. Mientras Johanna las veía, queriendo matar a Callie con la mirada, la respiración de Arizona se hacía inestable, y una corriente de deseo comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo.

Arizona soltó un gemido ahogado y susurró:

-Calliope…

Callie continuó susurrando palabras en español y luego, mirando a su prometida con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo que también comenzaba a consumirla y casi olvidando a Johanna y su pequeña venganza, comenzó con sus labios a acariciar los labios de Arizona quien rendida por el amor y la lujuria, no resistió la tentación y profundizó el beso, para dejarse consumir por la pasión que Callie le ofrecía.

Buscando aire para respirar, Arizona rompió el beso y le dijo a Callie jadeando:

-Mi amor, vámonos ya, esta venganza me está matando a mi también, por favor.

Jadeando y satisfecha por haber logrado su doble objetivo, Callie tomó a Arizona por la mano, y la condujo hacia la salida de la discoteca, ambas salieron abrazadas y sonriendo, sin mirar atrás, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Arizona entró primero, y dejó que Callie cerrara la puerta. Ella vio cuando Callie se paró detrás de ella y mientras corría el cierre de su vestido hacia abajo, Callie acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró, mientras besaba su cuello:

-Creo que deberíamos continuar la fantasía de esta mañana.

Estremeciéndose por el contacto y por la carga de erotismo que envolvían las palabras de Callie, Arizona cerró los ojos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca para exhalar un gemido de puro placer, así que entre un gemido y otro Arizona preguntó:

-¿Qué tienes en mente mi amor?

Callie sin detener las caricias de sus labios en el cuello de Arizona le dijo susurrando, mientras le quitaba el sujetador:

-Yo sigo siendo tu esclava y tu mi señora, pero ahora sabes que me amas, queremos hacer el amor, una y otra vez, pero debe ser a escondidas, porque si nos descubren, me matarían.

A pesar de su excitación más que evidente, Arizona sonrió ante la perspectiva de la continuación de la fantasía propuesta por Callie, sin embargo la sonrisa se convirtió en un gemido cuando Callie sin dejar de acariciar su cuello con los labios, con una mano comenzó a acariciar sus senos, mientras que la otra la usó para recorrer con sus dedos toda la extensión de la vagina de Arizona por encima de sus bragas que se humedeció aún más con ese contacto.

Arizona arqueó su cadera y comenzó a jadear, Callie se colocó frente a ella y mientras la besaba ardientemente se acostaron en la cama. Callie hizo una pequeña pausa en sus caricias para desnudarse frente a Arizona, mientras ella la veía con una mirada llena de lujuria y de deseo. Callie susurrándole palabras al oído, besando su cuello y mordisqueando su oreja comenzó un lento recorrido por todo el cuerpo de Arizona que seguía jadeando y arqueando su espalda, mientras se sentía arder de pasión. Callie, de nuevo la estaba enloqueciendo con sus caricias lentas y excitantes. Ella hizo el mismo recorrido que había hecho en la mañana de ese mismo día, y Arizona repitió sus ruegos y sus gemidos hasta que después de lo que pareció una eternidad envuelta en la dulce agonía de las llamas del deseo que la envolvían, Arizona gritó el nombre de Callie otra vez, cuando un clímax arrollador se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

Después fue el turno de Callie, para gemir, jadear y volverse loca de pasión mientras Arizona logró con sus caricias y sus besos excitantes llevarla a ese mundo de placer que sólo ellas conocían.

Satisfechas y enormemente felices, sintiendo ese enorme amor que las unía y las conectaba cada día un poco más, Arizona se acostó de medio lado mientras Callie la acunó en sus caderas y la envolvió en un tierno y cálido abrazo.

Antes de quedarse dormidas, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Gracias mi amor

Callie en un tono lleno de ternura le preguntó:

-¿Por qué me das las gracias mi pichirruchi?

-Por amarme como me amas, por creer en mi, te amo

Callie besó con ternura el cuello de Arizona y le dijo:

-Te amo mi amor y creo en ti, y ambas cosas son para siempre

Arizona sonrió, giró su cabeza y buscó los labios de Callie, ambas se besaron profunda y tiernamente.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	35. Chapter 35

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como "M: **Solo para adultos**", ya que contiene narraciones del sexo consensual entre personas del mismo género.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 35 – Rumbo a Cadaqués**

A las 7:00 a.m., luego de haber dormido solamente dos horas, Arizona despertó con deseos de ir al baño. Con delicadeza, para no despertar a Callie, levantó su brazo con el cual la tenía abrazaba a su espalda y se paró de la cama. Al hacerlo sintió un leve mareo, obviamente provocado por las copas demás tomadas la noche anterior. No obstante, lo peor de la resaca era el insipiente dolor de cabeza que ameritaba con urgencia un par de aspirinas, las cuales tomó después de regresar del baño, dispuesta a acostarse de nuevo para que el descanso reparador hiciera el resto del trabajo.

Tomando su puesto en la cama, Arizona recostó su espalda de nuevo en el vientre y el pecho cálido de Callie y tomó su brazo para devolverlo a su posición original. Mientras lo hacía, notó que Callie se despertó a medias, quien con voz de sueño, le dijo:

-¿Todo bien mi amor?

Arizona besó la mano de Callie y le contestó:

-Sí mi cielo, con algo de resaca, me tomé dos aspirinas y tú ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mientras no me mueva creo que estaré bien

-¿Quieres tomarte unas aspirinas?. Yo puedo traértelas si quieres

-No mi cielo gracias, estoy bien, lo que necesito es…, bostezando, terminó diciendo: …-dormir

-Sí, yo también

Callie dijo mientras apretaba su abrazo a Arizona:

-Creo que Cadaqués, tendrá que esperar…

Arizona sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Callie no terminó la frase, porque se había quedado profundamente dormida otra vez, pero era más que evidente que tenía razón. Ir a Cadaqués ameritaba levantarse temprano para alquilar un coche y tomar la carretera que las conduciría hasta allá y luego de una noche de copas eso era una tarea casi imposible. Ya habría tiempo para ello, porque lo más importante era que estaban juntas y tenían todo un mes para disfrutar, pasear y conocer.

Ilusionada por todas las aventuras que le esperaban en compañía de la mujer que amaba, Arizona acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y se quedó dormida pocos minutos después, sintiendo la respiración pausada de Callie en su cuello y su cuerpo caliente envolviéndola en un tierno abrazo.

…

Era casi mediodía cuando Callie despertó, notando por el ritmo de la respiración de Arizona que ella aún dormía. Decidida a dejarla descansar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se paró de la cama en dirección al baño para lavarse los dientes y ducharse. Cuando salió, quince minutos después, vio que su bella durmiente seguía plácidamente dormida, pero imaginó que al igual que ella despertaría hambrienta, así que tomó el teléfono y pidió servicio a la habitación hablando en voz muy baja para no despertarla. Luego se acostó en la cama boca bajo apoyando los codos en el colchón para continuar la lectura de "El Código Da Vinci", un libro que había comenzado a leer en el avión cuando se dirigían a España y que no había vuelto a tocar, sin embargo, su lectura la había apasionado y decidió aprovechar ese momento para leer un rato. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando notó que Arizona estaba despertando. Ella se giró, se estiró y le dijo aún con voz de sueño:

-Buenos días mi amor…, ¿qué hora es?

Dejando el libro a un lado, Callie le sonrió a Arizona y tiernamente le dio un beso en la frente mientras le decía:

-Buenos días mi amor, aunque yo diría "buenas tardes", ya es más de mediodía, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

-En cuanto me levante y despegue mi cabeza de la almohada te respondo, aunque creo que estoy bien porque tengo mucha hambre

-Yo también, de hecho pedí nuestro desayuno por teléfono, me imaginé que despertarías con hambre

Mientras se levantaba para ir al baño, Arizona sonrió y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Callie le dijo:

-Las grandes mentes…

Callie terminó la frase dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro: …-Piensan igual aunque se hayan pasado un poquito de copas la noche anterior

Antes de entrar al baño, Arizona con su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos, le dijo a Callie:

-Exactamente, y contestando tu pregunta me siento bastante bien, pero creo que me sentiría mejor si pudiera tomar un consomé de pollo o algo así

Levantando las cejas, Callie le dijo sonriendo:

-M amor eso fue exactamente lo que pedí para ambas, además sándwich de jamón y queso, jugo y café, por supuesto

Arizona amplió aún más su preciosa sonrisa y dijo:

-Me encanta que mi prometida me conozca tan bien, te amo

Tirando un beso al aire en dirección a Arizona, Callie le respondió con una enorme sonrisa:

-Y yo a ti mi amor, anda a asearte, que el desayuno no tarda en llegar

-Ok, le dijo Arizona mientras entraba al baño.

Callie se colocó boca debajo de nuevo y apoyando los codos en la almohada retomó su libro, mientras Arizona se aseaba. Unos cinco minutos después Arizona salió del baño, se acostó al lado de Callie y le preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?, bueno, en lo que queda del día de hoy

Callie dejó el libro a un lado y se acostó boca arriba invitando a Arizona con un gesto a que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, mientras le decía:

-Si quieres ir mañana a Cadaqués, pues me parece que deberíamos desayunar, reposar la comida un rato, bañarnos e ir a la piscina, luego cenamos, hacemos el amor y nos acostamos relativamente temprano para amanecer descansadas ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¡Mmmnn!, más o menos, le contestó Arizona con una sonrisa pícara

-¿Cómo que más o menos?, ¿quieres ir a Cadaqués mañana?, Podemos dejarlo para después…

-A Cadaqués quiero ir, me encanta la idea de ir a Cadaqués

-¿Entonces?

-Es que a tu plan le faltó algo

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué?

-Bueno, yo lo diría así: Desayunamos, reposamos la comida, hacemos el amor, nos bañamos, vamos a la piscina, hacemos el amor, cenamos, hacemos el amor y nos acostamos temprano para ir mañana a Cadaqués, donde haremos el amor de nuevo muchas, muchas, muchas veces. Como verás tu plan se quedó corto

Sonriendo Callie le dijo:

-Me encanta que a mi prometida me conozca tan bien, incluso al punto de mejorar mis ideas. Moción aceptada, se levanta la sesión y conformes sellan el plan con un…

Arizona no la dejó terminar la frase, atrapando los labios de Callie en un beso cargado de amor y pasión que le quitó el aliento, y que se iba a profundizar justo cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Arizona sonriendo, separó sus labios de los de Callie y mientras se paraba de la cama para abrir la puerta, le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Esta historia continuará

Callie le contestó con una sonrisa:

-Eso no lo dudes

Después que la comida fue servida por el personal del hotel que la llevó hasta la habitación, ambas desayunaron disfrutando la hermosa vista del océano que se divisaba desde el gran ventanal de la habitación. Una vez que terminaron de comer, Arizona recogió la mesa y sacó el carro de la comida fuera de la habitación mientras Callie entró al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Luego fue Arizona quien entró al baño para ducharse, mientras Callie se sentó en la cama recostando la espalda de la cabecera y tomó de nuevo el libro para continuar su apasionante lectura.

Cuando Arizona salió del baño vio que Callie estaba recostada de la cama mientras leía su libro y por su mirada de concentración se hacía evidente que estaba leyendo alguna parte muy interesante. Con ánimos de bromear, Arizona se acostó encima de Callie colocando su cara a centímetros del libro abierto que sostenía ella entre sus manos, quien levantó la mirada y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa que Arizona le devolvió, luego dirigió su mirada al libro de nuevo.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Arizona tocó con el puño dos veces la cubierta dura de la portada del libro, como si estuviera llamando a una puerta y dijo:

-Toc, toc

Sin levantar la mirada del libro pero sonriendo, Callie respondió al llamado diciendo:

-¿Quién es?

Arizona respondió:

-El amor de tu vida, pidiendo un beso

Callie cerró el libro momentáneamente marcando con su dedo índice la página donde estaba leyendo para ver a Arizona con esa expresión que ella adoraba, esa expresión que era una mezcla de inocencia y picardía al mismo tiempo, fue entonces cuando le dijo sonriendo:

-Usted ha ingresado a "El amor de tu vida punto com", si quiere un beso y está registrado por favor indique su nombre de usuario y contraseña, en caso contrario acceda al link y regístrese.

Arizona frunció el seño y arrugó la boca, pensando, luego dijo:

-¿Usuario, contraseña?, No recuerdo haberme registrado aún en esa página, pero ¿en serio?, ¿tengo que registrarme para obtener un simple beso?

-Si, además usted sabe perfectamente que una vez que ingrese al "El amor de tu vida punto com", un simple beso puede convertirse en algo más, por ello le sugerimos su registro.

-¿O sea que si me registro puedo obtener algo más que un beso?, preguntó Arizona sonriendo con picardía.

Callie respondió: -Sí

-¡Ok, trato hecho!, exclamó Arizona y luego agregó emocionada: …-nombre de usuario…, mnnnn, ah ya sé ¡pichirruchi!

Callie sonrió y dijo: -Muy bien ¿nombre del amor de su vida?

Sin dudarlo, Arizona contestó: -Calliope

Callie siguió preguntando: -¿Status de la relación actual con el amor de su vida? Opción A. Noviazgo; Opción B: Compromiso para casarse; Opción C: Matrimonio

Aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa encantadora, Arizona contestó: Opción B

-Muy bien, sólo falta la contraseña, debe ser una combinación de letras y números, dijo Callie, que ya se moría de ganas por besar a Arizona.

Arizona dijo sin pensarlo mucho: -BB39loveT34

Callie se echó a reír con la contraseña elegida por Arizona, soltó el libro y le dijo a ella sonriendo:

-Ven aquí

Mientras Arizona se movía para acercar su rostro al de Callie, ella le preguntó con una sonrisa adorable:

-¿Ya estoy registrada?

-Sí, acceso concedido. Contestó Callie devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras posaba sus labios en los de Arizona para besarla. El beso comenzó con una caricia suave de labio a labio, pero pronto se convirtió en algo más profundo y apasionado que las hizo gemir a ambas.

Cuando separaron sus labios, las dos tenían la mirada oscurecida por el deseo que comenzaba a quemarlas. Callie soltó un nuevo gemido, cuando sintió los labios de Arizona acariciando, mordiendo y besando su cuello, luego arqueó su espalda y sintió la humedad en su centro cuando Arizona bajó con su boca y con ella se abrió paso hacia sus pechos subiendo la franelilla lentamente. Callie gimió de nuevo, cuando con su lengua, Arizona comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano.

Totalmente excitada, con la respiración jadeante, Callie se sintió arder en llamas cuando Arizona comenzó a bajar a través de su cuerpo hacia sus muslos, besando muy cerca de su núcleo pero sin llegar a él directamente. Arizona, con una mirada sexy y ardiente, llena de deseo, hizo una pequeña pausa para quitarle las bragas a Callie, luego subió lentamente por sus piernas besando y lamiendo toda la suave piel que encontraba a su paso.

Callie cerró los ojos, apretó su cabeza contra la almohada y arqueó la espalda sintiendo la boca caliente de Arizona demasiado cerca de su núcleo, y para enloquecerla aún más, sintió cuando las manos de Arizona abrieron sus labios dejando al descubierto su clítoris ardiente, Arizona apenas lo rozó con su lengua tres o cuatro veces haciendo pausas entre una y otra, fue entonces cuando Callie jadeando susurró en tono suplicante:

-Arizona…por fav…, Callie soltó un grito de puro placer en el momento en que Arizona, dejando a un lado las burlas, comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con su lengua, mientras que al mismo tiempo introdujo dos dedos en su abertura iniciando rítmicos movimientos.

Callie gemía y se retorcía de placer, mientras Arizona con sus caricias y sus movimientos la acercaba cada vez más al borde. Callie hacía un enorme esfuerzo para tratar de alargar esos minutos de placer el mayor tiempo posible, pero Arizona la conocía demasiado bien, sabía exactamente qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, así que Callie se rindió apretando los puños en las sábanas mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba al acercarse a un clímax demencial de donde ya no había retorno posible. Gimiendo y jadeando, Callie gritó el nombre de Arizona, quien mantuvo sus caricias unos minutos más, tiempo que fue suficiente para que Callie alcanzara un segundo y demoledor orgasmo.

Sabiendo que Callie no estaba para un tercero, Arizona subió poco a poco acariciando y besando cada centímetro de la piel caramelo de Callie hasta que nuevamente se miraron a los ojos. La mirada de Arizona era brillante pero denotaba su enorme excitación, así que Callie buscó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente mientras la despojaba de toda su ropa.

Sin dejar de besarla, Callie tentativamente introdujo sus dedos en la vagina de Arizona y acarició su clítoris, provocando que ella soltara de la comisura de sus labios un gemido ahogado. Cuando separaron sus labios Callie le susurró a Arizona en su oído:

-Estas empapada

Arizona susurró en medio de sus jadeos:

-Sí, hacerte el amor tiene ese efecto en mí

-Y en mi, le dijo Callie mientras comenzó a acariciar, lamer y besar el cuello de Arizona con sus labios mientras con su mano seguía acariciando el clítoris erecto de Arizona. Callie sin abandonar sus caricias hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo, colocándose encima del cuerpo desnudo de Arizona y mientras besaba todo su pecho, acariciaba con su lengua sus pezones erectos siguió bajando hasta acercarse con su boca hasta su vagina.

Arizona soltó un gemido de puro éxtasis cuando sintió la lengua de Callie jugueteando en su abertura mientras que con el dedo pulgar continuaba las caricias incesantes en su clítoris. Luego Arizona exhaló un gemido de frustración cuando Callie abandonó momentáneamente sus caricias y sopló su vagina. Arqueando la espalda en busca de las caricias perdidas, Arizona suplicante, le dijo a Callie: -Por favor, tócame, te necesito. Callie le dijo: -Sí, amor mío y de inmediato comenzó a lamer su clítoris e introdujo dos dedos en su abertura.

Tal como le había ocurrido a Callie minutos antes, Arizona sintió acercarse cada vez más al borde, pero justo cuando creía estar llegando a su punto de no retorno, Callie cambiaba la frecuencia y velocidad de sus caricias manteniéndola en un placer desquiciante que la estaba volviendo loca. Sólo cuando Callie lo decidió, ella agudizó la frecuencia de sus caricias, hasta que supo que Arizona estaba justo en el borde de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez no se detuvo, sólo disminuyo la velocidad de sus caricias.

Arizona gemía y jadeaba mientras temblaba sin control, cuando las lentas caricias de Callie lograron alargar al máximo el clímax demencial que se apoderó de todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer de placer.

Cuando Arizona pudo pronunciar palabras, levantó un poco la cabeza y le dijo a Callie quien aún se mantenía besando sus muslos y su vagina:

-Te amo Calliope, te amo

Callie levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Arizona, y supo al verla sin que hicieran falta más palabras que Arizona quería besarla, así que sin separar su boca de la suave piel de Arizona subió por su cuerpo y se encontró con los ardientes labios que la esperaban con ansiedad.

Se besaron profunda y tiernamente, haciendo sólo pequeñas pausas para decirse una y otra vez "te amo" hasta que sus almas se estremecieron con todo el amor que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser, ese amor eterno y sin límites que se reflejaba en sus miradas compartidas o en las palabras tiernas que se dedicaban.

Unos minutos después acostadas de costado y mirándose a los ojos, Callie comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Arizona llevando repetidamente sus rizos dorados hacía atrás con movimientos suaves. Fue cuando Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Es curioso mi amor, eres tú, precisamente tu, quien no había tenido muchas experiencias antes con mujeres, la única mujer que he conocido en toda mi vida que logra llevar mi placer a niveles que ni siquiera sospechaba que existía, sólo contigo me ha pasado eso Calliope, sólo tú lo logras.

Sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, Callie respondió:

-A mí también me ocurre lo mismo contigo mi pichirruchi, pero ¿tú sabes por qué nos pasa eso?, ¿verdad?

Arizona sonrió, ella sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quiso escucharla de Callie, así que le dijo:

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que tú me lo digas

-Porque tú y yo nos amamos Arizona, porque cuando estamos dando y recibiendo placer, lo hacemos amándonos, así que no se trata de técnicas o de que ambas seamos sexys como el infierno, es el amor lo que hace que sea diferente a cualquier cosa que hayamos experimentado antes, ¿eso es lo que querías que te dijera?

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, Arizona le respondió a Callie:

-Sí mi amor, yo nunca me había enamorado antes de conocerte, estoy enamorada de ti Calliope, te amo.

Callie sonrió y dijo:

-Entonces Bienvenida pichirruchi a "El amor de tu vida punto com", porque yo también estoy enamorada de ti, total y completamente.

Riendo, Arizona preguntó con picardía:

-Por cierto ¿Cuántas personas se han registrado en esa página?

-Sólo una: tú

Arizona sonrió y le dijo a Callie:

-Siendo así, puedo acceder de nuevo ¿correcto?

Tomando la pista, Callie sonrió también y dijo:

-Por supuesto, sólo introduce tu nombre de usuario y contraseña

-O puedo usar el método abreviado para entrar

-¿Cuál es ese?, pregunto Callie

-Este, le dijo Arizona mientras atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo, que Callie sólo interrumpió un momento para decir: -me encanta el método abreviado, Arizona respondió: -A mi también y se continuaron besando mientras el deseo y el amor las consumía de nuevo para llevarlas a ese mundo de placer que sólo ellas conocían, el mundo que desde ahora llamarían bromeando "El amor de tu vida punto com".

…

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Callie y Arizona, después de haber tomado una ducha, bajaron tomadas de la mano a la piscina del hotel ataviadas con sus pareos, sus bikinis y sus lentes de sol. Luego de aplicarse mutuamente protector solar, ambas se acostaron en un par de tumbonas contiguas separadas solamente por una pequeña mesa de baja altura que servía para colocar las bebidas o los platos de entremeses que servían en el bar de la piscina.

Callie tomó su libro para continuar su lectura, mientras Arizona, recostada en la tumbona, se dispuso a tomar un baño de sol. Un rato después Arizona, le dijo a Callie:

-Tengo sed, voy a llamar al mesonero para pedirle algo de beber ¿quieres que te pida algo mi amor?

Callie le contestó:

-Sí, gracias, podría ser un té helado o un fruit punch, pero sin licor, mañana tengo que manejar

-Ok, le dijo Arizona, mientras le hacía una seña al mesonero para llamarlo.

Cuando el mesonero se acercó a tomar el pedido, Arizona no pudo dejar de notar que él, disimuladamente, miró a Callie de arriba a abajo, quien sin mirarlo siquiera se mantenía absorta en su lectura.

Unos minutos después, cuando el mesonero llegó con las bebidas, la mirada de él sobre Callie se repitió, pero la desvió rápidamente en el momento en el que ella, sonriendo, tomó la bebida fría en su mano y le dio las gracias hablando en español.

Luego de tomar sus bebidas, se recostaron de nuevo en las tumbonas. Un rato después, Callie levantó la mirada de su libro, sintiendo que Arizona la estaba observando y no se equivocó, en realidad, ella la estaba admirando, fue entonces cuando sonriendo le preguntó:

-¿Creo que alguien me está comiendo con los ojos aquí?

Arizona parpadeó y le dijo a Callie:

-Eres sexy Callie, y creo que todas las personas aquí los han notado, incluso en medio de tu sesión de lectura y con tus lentes oscuros, hasta el mesonero se te quedó mirando las dos veces que vino para acá.

Callie se echó a reír y le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi amor, tu también lo eres, aunque he estado leyendo no he dejado de notar que hay varios hombres que te han visto, incluso varias mujeres también, por ejemplo, aquél hombre de allá, señaló Callie disimuladamente con la mirada en dirección a un hombre que se encontraba al frente, al otro lado de la piscina

Arizona sonrió y dijo:

-No lo había notado

Riendo de nuevo, Callie dijo:

-Tal parece que yo me fijo en las personas que se te quedan mirando, mientras que tú te fijas en las que se me quedan mirando a mi, así que lo único que nos falta es preparar nuestras piedras para comenzar a lanzarlas, tú a los míos y yo a los tuyos

Arizona lanzó una carcajada con la ocurrencia de Callie y le dijo riendo:

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un chapuzón en la piscina, para que todos los mirones nos vean juntas?

Callie dejó el libro en la mesita auxiliar, se levantó de la tumbona e invitando a Arizona extendiendo su mano, le dijo:

-Vamos a darnos ese chapuzón entonces

Ambas se metieron en la piscina y comenzaron a juguetear tirándose agua con las manos, mientras lo hacían, Arizona no podía dejar de mirar a Callie tan hermosa como siempre, aún más con las pequeñas gotas de agua y el sol bañando su piel color caramelo, por ello se acercó, la abrazó y le dijo:

-Eres tan hermosa, me encanta estar aquí contigo, en España, esto un sueño hecho realidad

Sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos Callie le respondió:

-Tú también lo eres mi pichirruchi, eres increíblemente hermosa y me muero por visitar Cadaqués contigo.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, Arizona le pregunto a Callie:

-Por cierto, hablando de Cadaqués ¿a qué distancia queda y cuanto tiempo nos tomará llegar desde aquí?

-Son unos 170 km. aproximadamente y desde aquí creo que serán como dos horas de camino.

-No es tanto entonces, pensé que era más lejos

-No es tan lejos, casi toda la vía se recorre en amplias carreteras o autopistas, pero los últimos 15 ó 16 kilómetros son algo más pesados, la vía se transforma es una carretera angosta y llena de curvas de montaña.

-Pero creo que vale la pena el viaje ¿verdad?. Preguntó Arizona, visiblemente emocionada ante la perspectiva de ese viaje en automóvil.

-Sí mi amor, Cadaqués en un pueblo único, con sus blancas calles, el casco antiguo, sus callejuelas, su iglesia en lo alto con un mirador increíble, las casitas blancas con ventanas azules, sus playas, sus pequeños barcos en la orilla, su tranquilidad, sus pequeñas calas, la brisa, el mar… Callie hizo una pausa y luego agregó suspirando: …-¿quieres que te diga un secreto?

Con una sonrisa encantadora, Arizona le contestó:

-Sí, dime ese secreto

-Yo fui a Cadaqués con mis padres hace muchos años, cuando era una adolescente, pero desde esa vez soñé despierta con regresar algún día con quien sería el amor de mi vida, en ese momento no me imaginé que ese amor, que ese gran amor sería una mujer, tú lo sabes, pero ahora que te tengo no me imagino al lado de alguien que no seas tú Arizona, tú eres el amor de mi vida y no te cambiaría por nadie ni por nada en este mundo…, te amo.

Arizona profundamente conmovida por las palabras de Callie, haciendo caso omiso que estuvieran rodeadas de gente, le dijo: -te amo, mientras atrapó sus labios en un beso cálido y profundo. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Arizona colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Callie quien apretó su abrazo. Arizona estaba todavía conmovida y emocionada, era impresionante como aún dentro del agua, el cuerpo de Callie lograba envolverla en una calidez que no era sólo física sino de alguna forma espiritual, no había nada mejor que permanecer envuelta en ese abrazo. Así que sin separarse ni un centímetro, Arizona levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Callie y decirle:

-Creo que nuestra visita a la piscina ha concluido, en este momento no hay nada que desee más que subir a nuestra habitación y hacerte el amor Calliope.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Callie le dijo:

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca mi pichirruchi, vamos entonces.

Callie y Arizona salieron de la piscina, recogieron sus cosas y subieron a la habitación tomadas de la mano. En el mismo instante en que se cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, Arizona se acercó a Callie para sumergirse en otro abrazo mientras sus labios se unían para besarse profunda y tiernamente. Mientras se besaban, ambas se estremecieron porque percibieron, no solo el deseo que un beso como ese provocaba, sino esa conexión única y especial que sólo dos seres que se aman pueden experimentar.

Muchas veces, el detonante para hacer el amor es la atracción física, el deseo y la pasión desenfrenada, que una vez satisfechos, dan paso a la percepción de los sentimientos, pero otras veces, lo que motiva son precisamente esos sentimientos. Cuando eso sucede, aunque el deseo y la pasión también se hacen presentes, lo que prevalece desde el principio es el amor. En momentos como esos, hacer el amor es un acto donde cada mirada compartida, cada caricia, cada beso, es en sí mismo un acto de amor, una forma de expresar y de demostrar ese amor.

Desde el mismo instante en que escuchó de Callie esas palabras tan hermosas en la piscina, eso era justo lo que quiso hacer Arizona, sintió la inmensa necesidad de demostrarle cuanto y cuan profundo era su amor por ella. Admirarla en bikini era algo que ya había despertado su deseo físico, pero escuchar ese pequeño secreto que Callie había guardado tan celosamente hasta ese momento, la emocionó de tal manera que todo el amor que sentía por ella se le alborotó en el alma. Inundada por todos esos sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de su ser, Arizona con movimientos suaves y medidos se quitó su propio bikini y mientras se besaban hizo lo mismo con el de Callie.

Luego sin detener sus besos, se acostaron en la cama una al lado de la otra e hicieron el amor mirándose a los ojos, besándose, diciéndose una y otra vez "te amo". El clímax llegó al mismo tiempo para ambas, pero no sólo el físico, sino también el del alma, ese que sólo pueden alcanzar dos personas que se aman de verdad.

Esa noche, no salieron más de la habitación, para recordar viejos tiempos, y conmemorar aquella ocasión en que por primera vez hicieron el amor, el día del matrimonio de Alex con Izzie, ordenaron pizza y comieron en la cama. Una hora después tomaron una ducha y se durmieron abrazadas, diciéndose "te amo", mientras se daban el último beso antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

…

En la mañana del día siguiente fue Arizona quien despertó primero, miró la hora de su reloj en la mesa de noche y se giró para besar el cuello de Callie mientras le decía:

-Despierta mi amor, Cadaqués nos espera

Con voz de sueño, Callie preguntó:

-¿Qué hora es?

-6:10 a.m., respondió Arizona

Enterrando su cara en el cuello de Arizona, Callie dijo con los ojos cerrados:

-¿Podemos dormir un ratito más, hasta las 6:30?, ¿sí?

Sonriendo y con una voz maternal, Arizona le contestó:

-O podemos aprovechar esos veinte minutos para entrar a "El amor de tu vida punto com".

Con una voz casi infantil y aún con sueño, Callie protestó diciendo:

-Tengo sueño

-¿Eso significa que no vamos a entrar a "El amor de tu vida punto com", hasta que lleguemos a Cadaqués?

Antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Arizona, Callie alcanzó a decir:

-Acceso denegado

Arizona sonrió y dijo en voz baja con un tono lleno de picardía, aunque Callie ya no podía escucharla:

-¡Acceso denegado! Ok, pero esta me la cobro Dra. Torres y no voy a esperar llegar a Cadaqués para ello.

Arizona soltó una risita ante su propia ocurrencia, abrazó a Callie y como ya no tenía sueño, se quedó despierta, pensando cómo iba a hacer para ejecutar su pequeña venganza. A las 6:30 a.m., le susurró a Callie en el oído:

-Mi bella durmiente, ahora sí ¡a levantarse!.

Con voz de sueño Callie preguntó:

-¿Ya son las 6:30 a.m.?

-Así es

-Ok, ¿nos bañamos juntas?, le preguntó Callie sin moverse

-Sí mi amor, pero párate para que se te quite la modorra

-Ok, dijo Callie mientras se paraba de la cama. Luego caminó con los ojos casi cerrados bordeando la cama, y se detuvo al lado de Arizona con la mano extendida para tomar la de ella e ir juntas al baño.

Mientras se paraba de la cama, Arizona dijo sonriendo:

-Menuda escolta me ha tocado hoy, más dormida que despierta

Sin abrir los ojos aún, Callie le respondió sonriendo:

-Tu escolta tiene sueño

Arizona se llevó a Callie abrazada hasta el baño mientras le decía:

-Nada que un buen baño no quite

A pesar de tener sueño, Callie no perdió la oportunidad para bromear y le preguntó a Arizona

-¿La mugre?

Arizona se echó a reír y respondió:

-Mi amor, no creo que tengamos mucha mugre, nos bañamos anoche ¿recuerdas?, lo que te va a quitar esa ducha es el sueño

Callie un poco más despierta dijo sonriendo:

-Ah!, el sueño, vamos entonces, por cierto, te toca acicalarme hoy

-¿Y eso por qué?, preguntó Arizona sin dejar de sonreír

-Porque tengo sueño

Con voz maternal de nuevo, Arizona le dijo, mientras colocaba dentífrico en los cepillos de dientes de ambas, frente al lavamanos doble del cuarto de baño:

-Está bien mi amor, yo te acicalo hoy

Tomando el cepillo de dientes que Arizona le ofreció a Callie, ella le dijo:

-Gracias mi amor, por eso es que me voy a casar contigo

Arizona se sacó el cepillo de la boca se enjuagó y le dijo a Callie imitando un tono de decepción:

-Y yo que pensé que te ibas a casar conmigo porque me amas

Con el cepillo en la boca, Callie le respondió sonriendo:

-Bueenouu pour esoouu tambeeen

-Mi amor no traje conmigo el diccionario inglés-cepillo de dientes, cepillo de dientes-inglés, así que ¿me podrías traducir que me acabas de decir?

Para seguir el juego, Callie se enjuagó la boca y esta vez sin el cepillo de dientes atravesado, le dijo, pero en español:

-Que por eso también

Arizona en tono de protesta, pero sonriendo, exclamó:

-¿Qué, qué?, ¡Ahora te entendí menos!

Callie se echó a reír, abrazó a Arizona por la espalda y le preguntó:

-¿Qué?, ¿tampoco trajiste contigo tu diccionario inglés-español, español-inglés?

Arizona terminó de enjuagarse, se giró, abrazó a Callie entrecruzando sus brazos por su cuello y besándola brevemente con los labios aún mojados de agua, le respondió con una sonrisa que mostró sus hoyuelos:

-Ese si me lo traje, lo estoy abrazando y acabo de darle un beso, así que dime diccionario ambulante inglés-español, español-inglés ¿Qué dijiste?

Callie sonrió y le dijo:

-Ese fue un beso mojado, acabas de mojar tu diccionario

Después de darle otro breve beso mojado, Arizona le dijo sonriendo con un tono de voz sexy:

-Eso es lo bueno de mi diccionario, se puede mojar, de hecho, me encanta mojarlo y no hablo sólo de la boca.

-¡Oh si! esa es tu especialidad, también por eso me voy a casar contigo. Dijo Callie con una sonrisa pícara, luego le dio otro beso breve.

-A ver, ahora si me atacó la curiosidad, dime todas las razones por las cuales te vas a casar conmigo

Alternando pequeños besos en la boca con palabras, Callie dijo:

-Porque me acicalas (beso), porque te amo (beso), porque me haces el amor como una diosa (beso), porque te amo (beso), porque me encantan tus ojos (beso), porque te amo (beso), porque me encantan tus hoyuelos cuando sonríes (beso), porque te amo (beso), porque te encanta mojarme y a mi me encanta que me mojes (beso), porque te amo (beso), porque eres hermosa (beso), porque te amo beso), porque es contigo con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida (beso), porque te amo (beso), porque tú me haces inmensamente feliz (beso), porque te amo (beso) y porque eres el amor de mi vida, con el que siempre soné.

Emocionada otra vez, por todas las cosas que Callie le dijo, Arizona sonrió y agregó:

-Creo que te faltó un beso

Antes de atrapar la boca de Arizona para besarla profundamente, Callie le dijo con los labios a milímetros de de los de ella:

-Este lo dejé para el final

Cuando separaron sus labios, Arizona preguntó:

-¿No me digas que después de un beso así me vas a denegar el acceso de nuevo a "El amor de tu vida punto com"?.

-Mi amor, tenemos media hora lavándonos los dientes, a este paso no vamos a llegar a Cadaqués, y todavía tenemos que bañarnos, desayunar, recoger lo que nos vamos a llevar para allá, recoger en nuestras maletas lo que no nos vamos a llevar para dejarlas en el maletero del hotel y alquilar el auto.

Arizona protestó diciendo:

-Eso no se vale, ¿ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para un rapidito?

Mientras Callie abría las llaves del agua en la ducha, le contestó a Arizona:

-No tenemos porque hacer un "rapidito", cuando tenemos todo un mes por delante para hacerlo "despacito". Además, Cadaqués nos está esperando, ¡vamos!

Manteniendo su tono de protesta, Arizona dijo:

-Está bien, pero no te garantizo que me aguante tanto tiempo

Sonriendo Callie le respondió con un tono conciliador

-Mi amor, sólo son dos horas

-O más, dependiendo de las curvas montañosas

Callie se echó a reír y le dijo:

-Mi pichirruchi, no son curvas montañosas

-¿Entonces, qué son?

-Curvas rodeadas de montañas

-Bueno es casi lo mismo, lo dije así para abreviar. Dijo Arizona en un tono infantil

Callie se rió de nuevo, había una parte de ella a quien le encantaba esa Arizona cuando se ponía a protestar como si fuera una niña:

-Mi amor, vamos a bañarnos, parece que hoy todo lo quieres abreviar

Arizona se echó a reír recordando lo que había planificado momentos antes, así que fingiendo estar de acuerdo, dijo:

-Ok, vamos a bañarnos

Luego de bañarse, vestirse, desayunar en la habitación y recoger las maletas, Callie y Arizona, bajaron al lobby para hacer el check-out y entregar las maletas que no se llevarían para que fueran guardadas en el maletero de hotel. Posteriormente tomaron un taxi hasta Centre de la Vila, dónde se encontraba la agencia de alquiler de coches. Cuando estaban frente al mostrador de la misma, Arizona le dijo a Callie en el oído, mientras ella llenaba la planilla de solicitud:

-Renta un auto con transmisión automática

Callie extrañada le preguntó:

-¿Y eso por qué?

Con voz de niña de nuevo y sin develar sus intensiones, Arizona le contestó:

-Mi amor no he pegado una contigo hoy, compláceme en eso ¿sí?, anda, por favor.

Aún sin saber porqué, Callie respondió:

-Ok, automático será, ¿alguna otra complacencia, sin motivo aparente, desea mi futura esposa?

Arizona sonriendo agregó:

-Sí, que tenga GPS

Callie señaló la planilla que estaba llenando y le dijo a Arizona:

-Eso ya lo había colocado

-Perfecto, dijo Arizona sonriendo con picardía.

Callie le devolvió la sonrisa con el seño fruncido y continuó llenando la planilla de solicitud, pensando que Arizona estaba tramando algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

Una vez que el coche le fue entregado, al salir del estacionamiento mientras Callie manejaba, Arizona configuró el GPS que las guiaría hasta su destino en Cadaqués. Mientras se dirigían hacia el noreste en Ronda Litoral hacía la salida 23, siguiendo las indicaciones del equipo de navegación, Callie le dijo a Arizona mientras conectaba el pendrive de música al reproductor del coche:

-Hora de disfrutar del viaje con música, preparé en el pendrive una lista de reproducción con el soundtrack de Grand Theft Auto Vice City

**GTAmix: Emotion 98.3 + More than this**

Arizona preguntó: ¿Vice City?, ¿y qué ciudad es esa?

Callie se rió y contestó: -Miami, el videojuego está ambientado en Miami, y me encantaba recorrerla, escuchando esa música

Arizona dijo riendo: -¿Pero no te robabas el coche para hacerlo, como en el juego, supongo?

-Mi amor, no sabías que Vice City es Miami, pero si sabes que el protagonista roba coches en el juego ¿cómo lo supiste?

Arizona respondió con aire de suficiencia: -¡Hello!, se llama "Grand Theft Auto", es obvio que roban coches ¿o no?

Callie se echó a reír y le dijo: -Si mi amor, tienes razón, Vince roba coches, motos, hasta aviones

-¿Vince?, ¿quién es Vince?

-El protagonista del juego

-¿Un tipo muy honesto, supongo?, preguntó Arizona con un tono de ironía pero sonriendo

Callie respondió sonriendo también: -Oh sí, un mafioso muy honesto, sobretodo honesto

-¿Estas bromeando Calliope?

-Por supuesto que estoy bromeando Arizona, dime ¿alguna vez has conocido a algún mafioso que sea honesto?

-Mi amor, para empezar nunca he conocido a ningún mafioso, ¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco, bueno sí, a Vince…, contestó Callie bromeando, luego agregó: …¡Ah! y a Al Pacino, no es que lo conocí, sólo lo vi un día entrando a una tienda en Miami

-Callie, Al Pacino es un actor que ha tenido papeles como mafioso en películas, pero no es un mafioso. Por cierto, tu amigo Vince, tiene buen gusto para la música, me gusta

-Quien tiene buen gusto para la música soy yo, Vince a veces escuchaba "Radio Espantoso"

Arizona soltó una carcajada y luego dijo:

-¡Callie! Tú y tus ocurrencias ¿Radio espantoso?

-En serio mi amor hay una estación de radio en el juego que se llama así "Radio Espantoso",

-¡Me estas tomando el pelo Calliope!

-No mi pichirruchi, Radio Espantoso, era una estación con locutores que hablan spanglish, y recuerdo que una de las canciones era muy cómica, se llama "La vida es una lenteja"…, Callie comenzó a cantar la canción en español y Arizona volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

…_Levantateeee_

_anda y abre la nevera_

_y mira a veeeeee, _

_si te queda mortadela…_

…_la vida es una lenteja, o la tomas o la dejas, _

_la vida es una lenteja, o la tomas o la dejas, _

_la vida es una lenteja, o la tomas o la dejas…_

…

Así, entre bromas y risas habían recorrido casi 120 Kilómetros en poco más de una hora y cuarto, cuando Arizona mirando su ubicación actual en el GPS que indicaba que transitaban por la AP-7, decidió poner en práctica su plan. No obstante, para asegurarse, le preguntó a Callie:

-Mi amor ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a las curvas montañosas?

Callie se rió de nuevo por la expresión que uso Arizona para referirse a las curvas en las montañas y dándole un vistazo a la pantalla del GPS, contestó:

-Deben faltarnos como unos 30 Kilómetros aproximadamente, a la velocidad que llevamos en unos 20 minutos.

Arizona esperó 10 minutos más y comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Callie, acercándose muy cerca de su centro pero sin tocarlo, Callie continuó manejando, pero pronto su respiración se hizo irregular y ahogando un gemido, le dijo a Arizona:

-Arizona ¿qué estás haciendo?, no sé si lo has notado, pero me estás excitando y estoy manejando.

Arizona puso una expresión de niña traviesa y con una mirada de malicia le dijo a Callie:

-Tú ocúpate del camino, que yo me encargo de ti

Callie gimió de nuevo y dijo:

-Mi amor, pero estoy manejando

Sin dejar de acariciarla, Arizona replicó:

-Sí, por eso te pedí que alquilaras un coche automático

-¿O sea, que planificaste esto desde que estábamos alquilando el auto?..., Callie soltó otro gemido y jadeando agregó: -¡Oh por Dios, Oh Dios!. Arizona la estaba excitando cada vez más, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, no había forma de detenerse, tenía que continuar en la ruta

-Mi amor lo planifiqué desde tú "acceso denegado" de esta mañana, además te lo advertí, te dije que no me iba a aguantar tanto tiempo, tú te lo buscaste

-¡Arizona quita la mano!, por favor no me hagas esto, es una tortura y tú lo sabes

-No

-¡Arizona!

-¿Qué?, preguntó Arizona sin detener sus caricias

-¡Arizona nos estamos aproximando a un peaje!, ¿quieres que nos metan presas?

Arizona detuvo sus caricias cuando llegaron al peaje, momento que Callie aprovechó para orillarse al salir de el, observó la pantalla del GPS y lo reprogramó, ella sabía que estaban cerca de Figueres, así que lo colocó como nuevo destino

Arizona le preguntó: -¿Qué estás haciendo Calliope?, ¿Estas cambiando la ruta?, ¿y Cadaqués?

Callie atrapó los labios de Arizona en un beso ardiente, tan ardiente como se sentía ella en ese momento excitada por sus caricias, el beso fue tan apasionado que las hizo gemir a ambas.

Cuando separaron sus labios para respirar, Callie le contestó visiblemente excitada y en un tono sexy:

-Vamos a hacer una escala en Figueres, ni sueñes que voy a manejar por esas "curvas montañosas" como tú las llamas, excitada como estoy.

Arizona sonrió con malicia de nuevo y preguntó:

-¿O sea que vamos a un hotel?

-Así es

Arizona levantó los brazos en señal de victoria y exclamó:

-¡YAY!

-Te saliste con la tuya Arizona!, le dijo Callie riendo, sintiendo la opresión en su núcleo por la excitación evidente

Retomando la posición de su mano para continuar las caricias, Arizona le dijo en un tono sexy:

-Mi amor, yo siempre logro lo que me propongo

La excitación de Callie era tal, con las caricias que la estaban enloqueciendo, que apenas sonrió y sólo dijo:

-¡Oh Arizona!, ¡Oh por Dios!...

En pocos minutos llegaron al Hotel Ronda en Figueres, donde solicitaron una habitación y subieron a ella, besándose apasionadamente en el ascensor que afortunadamente estaba vacío.

Mientras Arizona abría la puerta de la habitación, Callie la abrazó por detrás y comenzó a besar su cuello, logrando que Arizona exhalara un gemido. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Arizona la cerró detrás de ella y se giró para besar a Callie y mientras se besaban comenzaron a quitarse la ropa casi con desesperación. En pocos segundos, Callie se acostó en la cama y Arizona encima de ella, desnudas, mientras se devoraban mutuamente con besos apasionados y caricias excitantes.

Callie, cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda, mientras se estremecía y gemía al sentir los labios de Arizona acariciando todo su cuerpo, desde el cuello, pasando por sus senos, sus pezones, su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, al mismo lugar donde Arizona había estado acariciándola en el coche. Ardiendo por el deseo, Callie exhaló un gemido gutural, cuando finalmente sintió la lengua de ella acariciando su clítoris que desesperadamente había esperado por esas caricias por lo que le había parecido casi una eternidad. Entre jadeos, Callie susurró: -¡Oh Dios!..., luego hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento, y entre gemidos gritó: -Arizona…, cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a temblar mientras sintió el enorme placer de un clímax arrollador que la liberó, no obstante, a pesar de los espasmos incontrolables que la hacían estremecerse cada vez que Arizona rozaba su clítoris nuevamente, en menos de un minuto sintió aproximarse al borde otra vez alcanzando un orgasmo que la dejó jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

Sabiendo el enorme placer que había logrado proporcionarle a Callie, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, Arizona levantó la cabeza, cuando escuchó a Callie diciendo entre jadeos: -Te amo Arizona, te amo, ven acá. Ella obedeció y manteniendo su enorme sonrisa enterró su rostro en el cuello de Callie quien la envolvió en un abrazo lleno de amor, repitiendo, casi como si fuera un mantra: -Te amo, te amo…

Acariciando sutilmente el hombro de Callie, con la punta de sus dedos, Arizona, le dijo: Te amo, mientras esperaba con paciencia que recobrara el aliento. Unos minutos después, era ella la que estaba gimiendo, mientras se sentía arder en llamas de deseo con las caricias lentas que Callie le estaba proporcionado al recorrer con la punta de su lengua sus pezones, mientras que con su mano acariciaba sus pliegues muy cerca de su clítoris erecto que aún esperaba con desesperación ser tocado.

Callie la mantuvo en ese estado de placer desquiciante mientras Arizona gemía, arqueaba su espalda y contorsionaba sus caderas en la búsqueda inconsciente de la caricia que no llegaba. Desesperada, Arizona, gimió suplicante: -Tócame, tócame, por favor, no me hagas esperar, Callie, por favor.

Su excitación alcanzó un nuevo nivel cuando Callie, abandonando momentáneamente las caricias en sus pezones, le susurró al oído en español con ese tono sexy que la enloquecía: -Mi amor, te voy a hacer acabar en mi boca, pero primero te voy hacer llegar con mi boca… en tus senos.

Arizona seguía jadeando y gimiendo sin control, cuando Callie continuó lamiendo sus pezones, mientras sus dedos seguían rozando su clítoris sin tocarlo directamente. Era tal el placer desquiciante que Callie le estaba proporcionando que Arizona movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, gimiendo, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba, sintiéndose cada vez más y más cerca del borde, aún cuando su clítoris sólo había recibido pequeños y sutiles roces.

Sólo transcurrieron unos pocos minutos cuando Arizona sorprendida por lo que Callie estaba a punto de lograr, exhaló un gemido gutural mientras sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y se edificaba un orgasmo que explotó en algún lugar de su interior. Nadie en toda su vida la había excitado de esa manera, al punto de hacerla acabar así, acariciando sus pezones y apenas rozando su clítoris, pero se sentía increíble, mucho más cuando se dio cuenta que Callie al saber que había logrado su primer objetivo, se deslizó por su cuerpo que aún temblaba, rozando con sus labios cada milímetro de su piel hasta llegar muy cerca de su clítoris.

Mientras Arizona recuperaba el aliento, Callie continuó acariciando con la punta de su lengua sus pliegues ahora inundados por la pasión desbordada con su primer orgasmo, logrando en pocos segundos aumentar su excitación a niveles en que su clítoris pedía de nuevo con desesperación la anhelada caricia. Arizona enterró su cabeza en la almohada y de su garganta brotó un gemido cuando finalmente Callie comenzó a acariciar lentamente su núcleo y no pasó ni un minuto cuando el placer demencial de un clímax arrollador se apoderó de cada fibra de su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar sin control.

Respirando con dificultad, Arizona se relajó y esperó ahora con paciencia a que Callie besara sus muslos empapados producto del inmenso y enorme placer que le había proporcionado. Cuando finalmente pudo pronunciar palabras, Arizona le dijo a Callie –Te amo, varias veces, mientras ella con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una mirada que era una mezcla de amor y satisfacción, se acercaba al rostro de Arizona para posar sus labios sobre los de ella y besarla profundamente.

Cuando el beso finalizó, ambas se miraron a los ojos y se rieron, porque sabían que en esa pequeña venganza que Arizona había planificado e iniciado para torturar a Callie por haberse negado en la mañana, ambas habían dado la pelea y ambas habían ganado. Ellas rieron reconociendo tácitamente con sus miradas llenas de picardía que esas son las únicas batallas donde el arma es el amor y por eso nunca habrá vencidos sino vencedores, siempre vencedores. No obstante, aún sabiéndolo, Callie no pudo evitar decirle a Arizona mientras se abrazaban y seguían sonriendo:

-¿Quién lo diría viendo esa mirada angelical y esos hoyuelos cuando sonríes?, que eres una pequeña diablilla.

Imitando un tono de absoluta y total inocencia, pero delatándose con una sonrisa llena de picardía, Arizona se defendió y exclamó:

-¡Yo! ¿una pequeña diablilla?, Yo no hice nada

Besando la punta de su nariz, Callie le replicó a Arizona sonriendo:

-Habías planificado desde esta mañana que yo manejara por esas "curvas montañosas", excitada por tus caricias, no lo niegues mi pequeño demonio de Tasmania, por eso pediste que el coche fuera automático, para que no se fundiera el motor mientras hacías tus travesuras conmigo, por eso lo pediste con GPS, para saber cuándo iniciar tu pequeña venganza, no lo puedes negar, lo admitiste antes, no lo puedes negar ahora.

Soltando una carcajada, Arizona dijo:

-Es cierto lo planifiqué todo mientras dormías tu media hora adicional esta mañana, pero si yo soy una pequeña diablilla, como dices, tú no te quedas atrás, tú sabes lo que acabas de hacerme

Esta vez fue Callie la que puso un tono de inocencia y dijo sin dejar de reír:

-Te hice el amor ¿no?

Arizona en tono de advertencia exclamó sin parar de reír: -¡Callie…

Posando su frente sobre la de Arizona, Callie la miró a los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Callie qué?

-Calliope Torres, te vengaste, me hiciste acabar la primera vez sin tocarme, pensé que iba a enloquecer de lo excitada que estaba, aunque tengo que reconocer que lograste algo conmigo que nadie había logrado antes

-¿Qué?, preguntó Callie muerta de la risa, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Arizona

-¿Recuerdas nuestra fantasía de la ama y la esclava?

-Imposible de olvidar, respondió Callie mientras besaba la punta de la nariz de Arizona otra vez

-Ese día me susurraste que mis pezones son tan sensibles que yo podría acabar sólo con acariciarlos y eso fue justo lo que hiciste hoy; y tú tampoco lo puedes negar, porque revelaste tus intensiones, logrando excitarme todavía más de lo que ya estaba cuando me lo susurraste al oído.

-Lo admito…, reconoció Callie sonriendo, luego agregó: …-Pero yo no planifiqué, sólo fue producto del momento, así que en términos de diabluras y travesuras, yo soy una semi-diablilla, pero lo tuyo fue con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja, eres una diablilla en primer grado Arizona Robbins, la que con esos ojitos azules y esa sonrisa con hoyuelos no parte un plato sino la vajilla completa.

Soltando otra carcajada, Arizona dijo:

-¡Así que soy una diablilla en primer grado!, Callie, ¿de dónde sacas tantos inventos?

-De mi cabeza, supongo

Besando brevemente a Callie en los labios, Arizona preguntó sonriendo:

-Y ahora dime ¿Cuál es mi castigo por ser una diablilla en primer grado?

Callie acercó sus labios al oído de Arizona, y le dijo como si le estuviera revelando un secreto:

-Ya te lo di, te hice acabar sin tocarte, sólo acariciando tus pezones y rozando tu clítoris

-En ese caso tendré que ser diblilla en primer grado con más frecuencia, porque tengo que confesarte que eso fue increíble, literalmente. Me encantó ese "castigo", reconoció Arizona dibujando una sonrisa tan encantadora que derritió a Callie, a tal punto que su mirada pasó de la picardía a una expresión llena de amor.

Arizona se estremeció al ver el amor reflejado en los ojos de Callie y sintió un inmenso deseo de besarla. Acercando sus labios, ellas se besaron con una ternura inmensa, y luego, se dijeron al mismo tiempo: -Te amo mientras se fundían en un apretado abrazo.

Luego de permanecer un rato así abrazadas en silencio, Callie le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Quieres que continuemos nuestro viaje o quieres pasear un rato por Figueres?

-¿Aquí es dónde está el Museo de Dalí?, ¿correcto?

-Sí

-Entonces podríamos visitarlo para conocerlo y luego continuamos nuestro viaje ¿te parece?

-Ok, entonces vamos a darnos una ducha, almorzamos, visitamos el museo y luego nos vamos rumbo a Cadaqués.

Arizona asintió, se paró de la cama y Callie la siguió para tomar esa ducha juntas.

El museo les gustó tanto a ambas que el tiempo pasó casi sin darse cuenta, cuando Callie por pura casualidad miró el reloj en la muñeca de Arizona y exclamó:

-¡Mi amor!, ¿esa es la hora?

Arizona miró su reloj y dijo:

-¡Oh Dios, se nos pasó el tiempo, son casi las 7:30 p.m.!, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Callie lo meditó un momento y luego respondió:

-Por esta época comienza a oscurecer aproximadamente a las 9:00 p.m., si nos vamos ahora, postergando la cena para comer en Cadaqués, creo que podríamos continuar nuestro viaje hoy o nos quedamos en el hotel esta noche y nos vamos mañana ¿qué prefieres Arizona?

-¿Seguro que no hay inconveniente si nos vamos ahora?, quiero decir, por el camino con curvas que tenemos por delante.

-No creo que haya ninguno, la carretera es angosta y con curvas, pero podemos pasarla aún con luz de día, si nos vamos ya.

-Ok, vamos entonces, la verdad estoy tan ansiosa como tú por llegar a Cadaqués.

-Genial, vamos, dijo Callie tomando de la mano a Arizona en dirección al estacionamiento.

Luego de pasar por el hotel para recoger sus maletines de viaje, Arizona reprogramó el GPS del coche, y tomaron la ruta indicada por el equipo. Después de atravesar la carretera, tal como Callie lo había estimado, llegaron a Cadaqués justo cuando estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Antes del llegar al hotel dónde habían hecho las reservaciones, decidieron cenar algo ligero en un pequeño restaurant ubicado un poco antes de la entrada del pueblo.

Una media hora después, cuando ya había oscurecido, se registraron en el Hotel Playa Sol, subieron a la habitación y se ducharon. Mientras Arizona se cepillaba su cabello aún húmedo, Callie programó la cafetera express que había comprado en Barcelona, de manera de poder tomar el café justo al levantarse, sin necesidad de solicitar servicio a la habitación sólo para pedir café.

Se acostaron en la cama dispuestas a dormir, ambas estaban algo cansadas por el viaje, especialmente por el último tramo que habían recorrido, ya que lo hicieron despacio y con mucho cuidado porque efectivamente era una carretera angosta con bastantes curvas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tensión del viaje, se sentían ilusionadas y felices. Ya estaban en Cadaqués.

Arizona fue la primera que se quedó dormida, sintiendo la respiración de Callie en su cuello, quien la acunó en sus caderas envolviéndola en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Callie aspiró el exquisito aroma floral que desprendía el cabello aún húmedo de Arizona y se quedó dormida unos minutos después con una sonrisa en sus labios. Allí estaba en Cadaqués finalmente, abrazando al ser que más amaba por sobre todas las cosas en este mundo, el amor de su vida con el que había soñado despierta cuando era sólo una adolescente.

_Esta historia continuará…_


	36. Chapter 36

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como sólo para adultos.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Arizona fue la primera que se quedó dormida, sintiendo la respiración de Callie en su cuello, quien la acunó en sus caderas envolviéndola en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Callie aspiró el exquisito aroma floral que desprendía el cabello aún húmedo de Arizona y se quedó dormida unos minutos después con una sonrisa en sus labios. Allí estaba en Cadaqués, finalmente, abrazando al ser que más amaba por sobre todas las cosas en este mundo, el amor de su vida con el que había soñado despierta cuando era sólo una adolescente._

**Epidemia – Capítulo 36 – Me pierdo contigo**

Al día siguiente, justo al amanecer, Arizona despertó y quedó extasiada. Ante sus ojos se divisaba unos de los paisajes más hermosos que ella había visto en toda su vida. La noche anterior, Callie le dijo que dejaría las cortinas abiertas, para que Arizona, que dormiría del lado de la cama que daba hacía el ventanal de la habitación desde la cual se accedía a un balcón, pudiera admirar la belleza de Cadaqués justo al despertar. Ellas habían llegado de noche y el mar era para ese momento sólo una espesa negrura donde sólo se escuchaba el chapoteo de las pequeñas olas reventando en la orilla, pero ahora, casi al amanecer, se dio cuenta que Callie tenía razón, el mar sereno, los pequeños barquitos atracados cerca de la orilla, el pueblito en la falda de la montaña, de casitas blancas y ventanas azules, era hermoso, tan hermoso que Arizona entendió porque Callie había soñado regresar allí, con el amor de su vida, algún día. ¡Y el amor de su vida era ella !.

Ese pensamiento la llenó de ternura, así que se giró para admirar a su prometida, que se veía aún más bella durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Arizona, con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, acarició suavemente con el dorso de la mano su mejilla y luego sonriendo, le dio un tierno beso en su frente. Después se fue al baño y al salir de él, tomó una de las cobijas de la cama, se la puso por encima para abrigarse del frio de esa hermosa mañana de primavera y sin hacer ruido, se dio paso hacia al balcón, cerró la puerta de vidrio de nuevo tras de ella y se paró recostada a la baranda, para poder admirar en todo su esplendor el hermoso paisaje que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

Dentro de la habitación, Callie continúo durmiendo un rato más, hasta que el burbujeo de la cafetera que se había activado de forma automática a la hora previamente programada, comenzó a sonar. Callie abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Arizona estaba en el balcón, obviamente disfrutando de la hermosa vista de Cadaqués. Así que para darle una pequeña sorpresa, fue al baño sin hacerse notar y después sirvió dos tazas de café recién colado y salió hacia el balcón.

En el instante en que Callie deslizó la puerta de vidrio, Arizona se giró y le dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminó la mirada:

-Buenos días mi amor, no me di cuenta que ya habías despertado

Callie, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le contestó:

-Buenos días mi pichirruchi, preferí que no dieras cuenta para traerte esto, se que te encanta un café recién colado al amanecer y quise servírtelo antes de salir a reunirme contigo aquí…, después de entregarle la taza de café caliente a Arizona, Callie hizo una pausa y luego agregó pasando su mano sobre su propio brazo: …-¡Huy! Hace frío

Arizona sonrió y quitándose la cobija la pasó por la espalda de Callie, le dijo:

-Si mi amor hace frío, arrópate con la cobija y abrázame dentro de ella para sentir tu calor, mientras nos tomamos ese café, que ¡ummmn! huele divino…Gracias

Callie se acomodó la cobija alrededor de su cuerpo y abrazó a Arizona por detrás, envolviéndola dentro de sus brazos, y así arropadas y abrazadas ambas comenzaron a tomar su café mientras admiraban el paisaje y sentían la fresca brisa de la mañana acariciando sus rostros.

Después de unos instantes, fue Arizona quien rompió el silencio:

-Mi amor, tenías razón, Cadaqués es hermoso, yo lo vi en fotos, y me pareció bello, pero una cosa es verlo en fotos y otra muy diferente es sentirlo, escucharlo, este pueblito tiene algo, es mágico, etéreo, no sé, pero cuando desperté, quedé impactada y me impacté aún más cuando salí hasta acá, al balcón, me encanta y el estar aquí contigo…, bueno, creo que es casi como estar en el cielo

Posando su barbilla en el hombro de Arizona, Callie suspiró y dijo:

-Creo que ahora entiendes por qué soñé despierta con regresar, con regresar enamorada, justo como ahora, no tienes idea mi amor, de lo que significa para mi estar aquí contigo, en este momento. En este pequeño y hermoso pueblito en la costa del mediterráneo, siento que toman vida mis sueños, te tengo en mis brazos y la sensación de paz, de felicidad y de esperanza que tengo ahora, esa que creí haber perdido, hoy está conmigo gracias a ti, al inmenso amor que sé que sientes por mi y que yo siento por ti, finalmente estoy aquí con el amor que siempre soñé, con el amor de mi vida, ese amor que dejó de ser un sueño para convertirse en una hermosa realidad.

Arizona percibió como las palabras de Callie hicieron vibrar su propia alma, así que luego de colocar las dos tazas vacías encima de la mesa que se encontraba a su lado, se giró para ver a Callie a los ojos, unos ojos que brillaban inundados con lágrimas de felicidad. Fue en ese instante, que se hizo más que evidente para Arizona que Callie estaba sintiendo el mismo torrente de emociones que se agolpaban en su propia alma, como ese amor inmenso que sentían la una por la otra las hacía vibrar y experimentar una felicidad casi imposible de describir con palabras.

Profundamente emocionada, Arizona posó sus manos en el hermoso rostro de Callie y lo acarició con sus pulgares para secar las lágrimas que se deslizaban tímidamente por sus mejillas. Ambas se dedicaron una mirada tierna, profunda y mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, poco a poco acercaron sus labios para fundirse en un beso que encendió aún más todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en sus almas.

Abrazadas entraron de nuevo a la habitación, se despojaron de sus ropas y sin dejar de besarse, se acostaron en la cama. Más allá del deseo físico, ambas sin tener que decirlo con palabras, sintieron una enorme necesidad de vivir ese amor fundiendo sus almas y sus cuerpos en medio de besos y caricias compartidas.

Arizona, acostada encima, comenzó a acariciar con sus labios y con los dedos de sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de Callie, quien en medio de gemidos, susurró:

-Te amo Arizona, quiero perderme en ti, quiero sentirte…

Antes de besarla de nuevo, Arizona profundamente emocionada susurró:

-Sí mi amor…, Sí…, te amo…

**Me pierdo contigo - Chayanne**

_Me pierdo entre tus dedos, en castillos de nubes_

_Espigas que levantan el vuelo entre figuras que sueño_

_Me pierdo contigo_

_En un camino distraído_

_Siguiendo las huellas del mapa_

_Donde siempre me atrapas_

_Siente de cerca lo que digo_

_Escucha con fuerza_

_Cada suspiro perdido_

_Cada verso callado_

_Cada latido suspendido_

_Me pierdo contigo_

_En un deseo que se abre espacio_

_Sobre el agua mansa que en tus brazos_

_Me hace sentir que vivo_

_Me pierdo contigo_

_Hallando sólo un lugar certero_

_Donde toman vida nuestros sueños_

_Donde está la paz…, que había perdido_

_Me pierdo entre tus dedos, tras el encanto de un beso_

_Tu voz es el misterio que enciende todos mis sentimientos_

_Siente de cerca lo que digo_

_Escucha con fuerza_

_Cada suspiro perdido_

_Cada verso callado_

_Cada latido suspendido_

_Me pierdo contigo_

_En un deseo que se abre espacio_

_Sobre el agua mansa que en tus brazos_

_Me hace sentir que vivo_

_Me pierdo contigo_

_Hallando sólo un lugar certero_

_Donde toman vida nuestros sueños_

_Donde está la paz_

_Me pierdo contigo_

_En un deseo que se abre espacio_

_Sobre el agua mansa que en tus brazos_

_Me hace sentir que vivo_

_Me pierdo contigo_

_Hallando sólo un lugar certero_

_Donde toman vida nuestros sueños_

_Donde está la paz…, que había perdido_

_Me pierdo contigo…_

Arizona miraba a los ojos a Callie, con una expresión llena de amor y de devoción, una expresión que era como el reflejo de los mismos sentimientos que brotaban de esos hermosos ojos marrones brillantes que ella adoraba. Percibiendo como su propia alma vibraba en medio de su pecho, Arizona bajó la mirada hacia los labios desquiciantes que la esperaban, hasta que lentamente los unieron para fundirlos en un beso profundo y lleno de ternura, que Arizona sólo separó para iniciar su excitante recorrido por la suave piel color caramelo de su hermosa amante. Con la boca abierta, los labios de Arizona acariciaban el cuello de Callie, mientras ella respondía a sus caricias con gemidos de placer y movía sus caderas en búsqueda del éxtasis que sólo Arizona podía brindarle.

Callie exhaló una nueva secuencia de gemidos y con los ojos cerrados apretó la cabeza contra la almohada, cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Arizona bordeando uno de sus pezones, mientras acariciaba el otro con sus manos. Arizona sintió como los pezones de Callie se endurecían, encantada de como ella reaccionaba siempre ante el contacto. Arizona chupó y lamió ambos pezones, luego inclinó la cabeza y miró a los ojos marrones. Callie tomó con sus manos ambos lados de su rostro y besó a Arizona una vez más, extasiada por los suaves labios rosados a los cuales era adicta.

Cuando separaron sus labios, Arizona continúo su lento recorrido hacia el sur en ese cuerpo que ella adoraba, dispuesta a acariciar cada milímetro. Callie movió nuevamente las caderas contra ella y tensó los dedos de sus pies en la anticipación cuando sintió las caricias lentas y excitantes de Arizona acercarse a su centro.

Arizona sonrió ligeramente cuando con sus dedos abrió la vagina de Callie y observó la evidencia irrefutable del efecto de sus caricias sobre ella, su centro estaba total y completamente inundado. Callie nuevamente movió sus caderas y gimió de placer cuando sintió la lengua plana de Arizona deslizándose desde abajo hacia arriba. Las manos de Callie se apoderaron de las sábanas mientras la lengua de Arizona hacía su magia.

Después Arizona comenzó a chupar el clítoris de Callie, quien entre gemidos y jadeos, cayó en el español sin darse cuenta: -¡ Ohhh sí, sí, Mi Amor asíiiii, Ohhh… !

Arizona también gimió en respuesta, disfrutando de la fiesta ante ella. Callie comenzó a mecer las caderas contra su boca, y luego Arizona hundió su lengua profundamente dentro de ella, en respuesta Callie, dejó escapar un grito ahogado. El ritmo de Callie ahora era incontrolable, todo lo que quería era acabar y todo lo que Arizona quería era que nunca terminara. Pero ambas lo sabían, las caderas de Callie comenzaron a levantarse de la cama con cada embestida contra la talentosa lengua de Arizona, quien se aferró a los muslos de Callie y se enterró más profundamente.

Callie gimió y jadeó y en un empuje final:

-¡ Oh Arizonaaaaa !, gritó mientras su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa temblorosa de nervios enervados.

Arizona finalmente lamió los jugos que brotaron, mientras Callie seguía gimiendo cuando su climax finalmente cedió. Arizona se deslizó lentamente de vuelta al cuerpo de Callie y besó tiernamente su mejilla. Luego apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, para darle tiempo a que retomara el ritmo de su respiración.

Después de un par de minutos, al regresar a La Tierra, Callie bajó un poco la cabeza y acariciándole el cabello, besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Arizona. –Te amo, ronroneó Callie. Arizona sonrió y luego de un profundo suspiro respondió: -Y yo a ti, mi Calliope.

Unos minutos después le toco el turno a Arizona de gemir y de sentir, de percibir como su cuerpo temblaba y se contorsionaba sin control con las lentas caricias de Callie, quien estaba dispuesta a saborear con sus labios y acariciar con sus dedos cada centímetro de la suave piel de la mujer que amaba con locura. Y así como lo había sentido Callie momentos antes, Arizona poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el deseo que abre las puertas de ese mundo exclusivo que sólo ella y su Calliope conocían.

Después de minutos que parecieron horas, después de besos, abrazos y un mundo de placeres compartidos, después de haber acariciado no sólo sus cuerpos, sino también sus almas que vibraron con cada mirada, con cada gemido, con cada suspiro, Callie y Arizona, yacían allí abrazadas, alternando miradas con sonrisas, sonrisas con besos y besos con tímidas caricias; esas mismas miradas, sonrisas, besos y caricias que daban paso a esa otra forma de hacer el amor exclusiva de los seres que en verdad se aman, porque siempre se han amado, porque siempre se amarán, esos seres que comparten un amor que es eterno porque trasciende el espacio y el tiempo, el amor de las almas que al principio se dividieron para aprender las lecciones que estaban destinadas a aprender pero que una vez aprendidas, se reúnen, para evolucionar y viajar juntas, y esta vez… para siempre

Arizona acostada encima de Callie, envuelta en el círculo cálido de sus brazos, sintiendo las tiernas y relajantes caricias de sus dedos envueltos en sus rizos dorados, sonriendo, dijo:

-Nunca en mi vida recuerdo haber sido tan feliz como lo soy aquí y ahora, amándonos, sintiéndonos…, hizo una pausa exhalando un bostezo y luego agregó: …-y no sólo hablo del placer físico que es enorme, que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie más, salvo contigo, también me refiero a esta paz, a esta sensación que me llena el alma

Callie sonrió y luego de besar nuevamente la cabeza de Arizona, le dijo con ternura:

-Me siento igual que tu mi amor, es una sensación que es difícil de describir con palabras, lo único que te puedo decir es que nos llena el alma y además…, bostezando también, Callie agregó bromeando: …-da sueño.

Sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de Callie, Arizona dijo en medio de un nuevo bostezo:

-Es cierto ¿crees que podamos dormir aunque sea una ratito antes de salir a conocer Cadaqués?

-Si Ari, vamos a dormir un rato así abrazadas como estamos, aún es bastante temprano

Arizona al igual que Callie, en pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Un rato después aún adormecida, percibió una sensación extraña, como si estuviera siendo observada, pero no se sintió incomoda por ello, por curiosidad abrió los ojos y creyó verse a sí misma y a Callie paradas cerca de la cama, abrazadas y sonriendo. Arizona sonrió pensando que estaba soñando y cerró los ojos de nuevo, retomando su sueño que esta vez se hizo más profundo.

Unas dos horas más tarde, Arizona despertó, recordando de inmediato la imagen que creyó haber visto, ella sonrió y sin darle demasiada importancia levantó la cabeza para besar la barbilla de Callie, quien aún dormía.

Bromeando y con la clara intensión de despertarla, repitió la caricia, pero esta vez sacó la lengua y la rozó por la barbilla de Callie nuevamente, quien abrió los ojos y de inmediato sonrió cuando vio los hoyuelos de Arizona y esa mirada llena de picardia que adoraba.

Manteniendo su bella sonrisa, Arizona dijo:

-Hola mi bella durmiente

-Hola mi pichirruchi ¿dormiste bien?

-Si mi amor, hasta soñé, bueno debo haberlo soñado, agregó Arizona haciendo una mueca cómica

Intrigada Callie preguntó:

-¿Qué soñaste o qué creíste haber soñado mi cielo?

Con más seguridad en su tono de voz, Arizona contestó:

-Si definitivamente tuvo que ser un sueño, pero fue extraño, creí haber abierto los ojos y mirarnos a nosotras mismas paradas frente a la cama, estábamos una al lado de la otra, abrazadas y sonriendo.

Recogiendo con sus dedos un rizo dorado suelto que Arizona tenía sobre su rostro, Callie le dijo:

-A menos que mi futura esposa se esté volviendo loquita, eso definitivamente tuvo que ser un sueño, pero dime algo, por pura curiosidad ¿en ese sueño nuestros yo alternativos nos veíamos más jóvenes o menos que como somos ahora?

-Más jóvenes que ahora, no, quizás más o menos como somos ahora, salvo por nuestros cabellos, yo lo tenía más largo y tú también, aunque no tan largo como lo tenías antes de…, Arizona hizo una pausa, dejó de sonreír y con la voz un tanto apagada, completó la frase: …antes de irme a África

Para Callie no pasó desapercibido el cambio en la expresión de Arizona, así que le preguntó:

-¿Mi amor, no me digas que el tema de África aún te incomoda?

Haciendo un gesto con sus manos, casi rozando su dedo pulgar con el índice, Arizona respondió:

-¿Sinceramente? Sí, aunque sólo un poquito, me recuerda que pude haberte perdido.

Decidida a no permitir que Arizona recordara esos momentos tan duros, Callie pellizco los costados de ella para hacerle cosquillas, cuyo cuerpo de inmediato se contrajo y la hizo reír, mientras escuchaba a Callie diciéndole:

-Pero no me perdiste bobita, aquí estamos en Cadaqués, haciendo realidad nuestros sueños, amándonos como nunca y comprometidas para casarnos, por lo que a mi respecta África puede irse a…la mismísima porra

Sonriendo, Arizona dijo:

-Mi amor, no puedes mandar a África a la porra

-¿Por qué no?, a ver dime

-Porque la única forma de mover un continente es mediante un terremoto, y a mi no me gustan los terremotos

Con una expresión llena de picardia y riendo Callie dijo:

-¿Así que no te gustan los terremotos? ¿Ahh?

-No

Retomando los costados de Arizona, Callie dijo mientras comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en serio:

-Terremoto es el que vas a sentir ahora

Riendo a carcajadas y tratando de zafarse sin lograrlo de las manos de Callie, Arizona dijo:

-No, no me hagas cosquillas, Callieeee no seas mala, Callieeeee

En pocos minutos ambas estaban revolcándose en la cama riendo a carcajadas. Como pudo, Arizona en medio de las cosquillas que Callie continuaba haciéndole, tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearla con ella, fue cuando Callie dijo riendo, abandonando las cosquillas y tomando otra almohada de la cama:

-Fin del Terremoto, Iniciando… ¡ Guerra de almohadas !

Como si fueran un par de niñas, Callie y Arizona, riendo a carcajadas, se pararon sobre la cama mientras se daban almohadazo tras almohadazo, hasta que de la almohada que sostenía Arizona, comenzaron a volar una gran cantidad de plumas por toda la habitación. Cubiertas de plumas y sin dejar de reír, Callie se sentó en la cama, tomó a Arizona por la cintura y con sus brazos la atrajo hacia ella, Arizona cayó sobre Callie, sacando la lengua mientras trataba de zafarse de una pluma que se le había metido entre los labios. Acostadas ya en la cama, Callie tomó con sus dedos la pluma que Arizona tenía en la boca y sin mediar palabras congeló la risa de Arizona atrapando sus labios para besarla.

Cuando separaron sus labios, Callie con una sonrisa encantadora le dijo a Arizona, quien también mostraba su hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos incorporados:

-Con esta guerra de almohadas y sus consecuencias…, dijo mirando el enorme reguero de plumas a su alrededor, …-hay un hecho que ha quedado plenamente demostrado

Arizona riendo le preguntó: -¿Qué, que somos un par de locas?

Soltando una risa casi infantil, Callie respondió:

-No mi cielo, somos un par de locas, ya ese es un hecho consumado y más que comprobado, lo que demostró esta guerra de almohadas y todas las plumas que tienes encima, es que si tú fueras un plumífero, serías una hermosa, hermosísima ave.

Arizona soltó una risotada y dijo: -¿o sea, que si fuera un "plumífero", no sería un patito feo?

-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, para nada, serías como un cisne mi amor, un hermoso e imponente cisne.

Arizona sonrió ante la nueva ocurrencia de Callie, y la miró a los ojos sintiendo de nuevo ese dolorcito en el pecho que siempre percibía cuando el amor que sentía por ella le alborotaba el alma. Callie a su vez sintió como una especie de escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda, esa mirada de Arizona, la derretía, siempre lo hacía.

Casi viendo sus almas a través de sus miradas y sin pronunciar una palabra más, ambas acercaron sus labios para regalarse una secuencia de besos tiernos y profundos que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en besos apasionados que de nuevo abrieron paso a sus deseos.

Envueltas en plumas, sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundieron otra vez, perdiéndose mutuamente en medio de ese amor que era capaz de encender la pasión que las devoraba ardiendo al rojo blanco para luego envolverlas en la ternura y la calidez de la paz y la inmensa felicidad de un abrazo.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado de medio lado y con su cara enterrada en el cuello de Callie, Arizona jugueteaba con los rizos del cabello negro mientras Callie la envolvía en un tierno abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Luego de permanecer en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, ambas sonrieron cuando escucharon claramente el estomago de Arizona rugir de hambre.

Fue entonces cuando Callie dijo:

-Creo que mi hermoso cisne tiene hambre

Sin abrir los ojos, Arizona dijo:

-Sí, estoy hambrienta

Dándole un beso en la frente, Callie preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño, nos vestimos y vamos a desayunar, luego podríamos pasear un rato?

Levantándose se la cama y ofreciéndole una mano a Callie para que la acompañara, Arizona dijo sonriendo:

-Vamos mi amor, hora de acicalarnos

Callie tomó la mano de Arizona, y mientras se paraba de la cama, dijo riendo:

-Oh, sí y esta vez es casi literal, tenemos que desprendernos de estas plumas

Arizona viéndose a sí misma, a Callie y toda la habitación cubierta de plumas, dijo en un tono culpable:

-La camarera que venga a asear la habitación va a querer matarnos cuando vea este desastre plumífero

-Pues no, si mi plan funciona, creo que nos perdonará, es más con suerte quizás podría llegar a amarnos, dijo Callie sonriendo mientras entraba a la ducha y abría las llaves de la regadera.

-Conociéndote mi amor, debo suponer que es un excelente plan

-Así es mi pichirruchi, ven aquí, dijo Callie extendiéndole la mano a Arizona para que entrara a la ducha con ella.

Luego de un relajante baño donde Callie lavó el cabello de Arizona tal como a ella tanto le gustaba, ambas salieron de la ducha, se secaron y se dirigieron a la habitación envueltas en sus toallas para vestirse. Mientras Callie se colocaba su sujetador y sus bragas, le recomendó a Arizona que se pusiera zapatos cómodos, porque tendrían que caminar bastante para pasear por Cadaqués. Arizona aceptó la sugerencia con una sonrisa y vio mientras se calzaba sus tennis, que Callie sacó un billete de 20 euros del bolso y comenzó a escribir una nota.

Callie escribió en español:

_**Disculpe el desorden y las plumas. Mi prometida y yo comenzamos una guerra de almohadas y una de ellas resultó seriamente herida. Me refiero a la almohada, nosotras estamos ilesas:o). La propina es para usted, es nuestra manera de disculparnos por el trabajo extra que tendrá para asear la habitación. Por favor, reemplace la almohada herida y avise en recepción para que el costo de la misma sea cargado a nuestra cuenta.**_

_**Gracias**_

Callie dejó la nota junto al billete en la mesa de noche y se giró para continuar vistiéndose, pero se encontró de frente con Arizona, quien por curiosidad se acercó para saber que decía la nota, pero al ver que estaba escrita en español, frunció el seño y dijo:

-He tomado una decisión, voy a aprender español, pero mientras tanto, serías tan amable de traducirme lo que acabas de escribir.

Haciendo pucheros y abrazando a Arizona, Callie le dijo:

-Mi amor ¿vas a aprender español por mí?. Eso es tierno

Sonriendo y abrazando a su vez a Callie, Arizona respondió:

-Si mi cielo, y ahora que lo pienso, agradezco que mi prometida no sea de descendencia rusa o china, creo que el español es más fácil de aprender.

Soltando el abrazo y moviendo sus caderas y sus hombros de una forma sexy, Callie levantó una de sus cejas y dijo en un tono aún más sexy:

-Si, además te perderías de todo este fuego latino

Arizona percibió como el deseo corría nuevamente por su cuerpo, sintiendo al instante la garganta seca. Tragando la poca saliva que aún tenía en la boca, exhaló diciendo:

-Calliope, no me hagas eso, si no quieres que nos quedemos en esta habitación llena de plumas todo el día mientras nos morimos de hambre.

Callie sonrió con ternura, se acercó a Arizona y abrazándola de nuevo, le dijo al oído:

-La opción es tentadora pero yo también tengo hambre, así que vamos a terminar de vestirnos, culminó diciendo Callie, no sin antes darle una palmada juguetona a Arizona en el trasero.

Arizona puso los ojos y luego sonrió, mientras Callie se terminaba de vestir con una franela manga larga, un blue jean y zapatos deportivos al mismo tiempo que le traducía el contenido de la nota que le había dejado a la camarera.

Soltando la risa, Arizona exclamó:

-¿En serio escribiste que la almohada estaba "herida"?

Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Callie miró la almohada y respondió:

-Mi amor, mira como dejaste la almohada, sufrió una hemorragia masiva de plumas, es más, yo creo que a raíz de las heridas, esa pobre almohada está muerta, deberíamos declararla... Callie se dirigió hacía la almohada, hizo el ademán como si estuviera tomándole el pulso, miró su reloj y dijo: -Hora de la muerte: 11:30 a.m.

Arizona que aún estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, flexionó su espalda hacia adelante, se puso las manos en la cabeza, y tratando de contener la risa, dijo:

-¡Oh Dios!, mi prometida es una loca, acaba de declarar la muerte de una almohada por hemorragia masiva de plumas.

Callie se sentó a su lado, pasó su mano por su espalda para abrazarla y mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla le dijo sonriendo:

-Y usted Dra. Robbins, queda detenida por el asesinado de la Sra. Plumífera, tiene derecho a permanecer callada, si renuncia a ese derecho cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra en un tribunal, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no tiene como costearlo…

Arizona no dejó que Callie terminara de leerle sus "derechos", interrumpiéndola con un beso que le quitó el aliento. Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie susurró con los labios a milímetros de los de Arizona: -Creo que está tratando de sobornar a la autoridad, y le advierto que eso agrava su situación que ya es precaria, usted fue atrapada con las plumas en la mano

Arizona que había estado tratando de contener la risa, no aguantó más y soltó una sonora carcajada que fue música para los oídos de Callie y tan contagiosa que la hizo reír a ella también.

Cuando finalmente el ataque de risa se aplacó, Arizona besó brevemente los labios de Callie y le dijo:

-Mi amor ¿por qué eres tan payasa?, no he conocido a nadie que me haga reír como tu lo haces, con tus payasadas y locuras ¡dices cada cosa!

Devolviéndole el beso y con una mirada pícara, Callie le dijo:

-No puedo creer que aún no sepas porque soy tan payasa…contigo…, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, Callie agregó en un tono increíblemente tierno: …-Me encanta tu risa, me fascina verte reír, y me gusta aún más cuando soy yo quien la provoca

Esa confesión enterneció profundamente a Arizona, porque de cierta forma era una prueba más de lo mucho que Callie la amaba, de lo mucho que le importaba hacerla feliz, incluso inventando mil y una locura para hacerla reír. Era obvio que su increíble imaginación y capacidad de inventiva le hacía mucho más fácil la tarea de convertirse en una autentica payasa, pero saber que Callie lo hacía intencionalmente para hacerla feliz, para hacerla reír a carcajadas como tantas veces lo había logrado era realmente enternecedor. Conmovida por ese pequeño nuevo descubrimiento, Arizona miró profundamente a los ojos de la mujer que amaba y mientras acercaba sus labios para besarla, susurró: -Te amo, mi Calliope

El tierno beso fue interrumpido por un nuevo crujido de estómago, que esta vez provenía de las entrañas de Callie. El ruido las hizo sonreír a ambas otra vez. Sabiendo que las dos estaban que se subían por las paredes del hambre, Arizona se levantó y se llevó de la mano con ella a Callie en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, diciéndole:

-Vamos a comer mi amor, las dos estamos hambrientas

Obediente Callie la siguió y se adelantó para ser ella quien abriera la puerta de la habitación, acto seguido se asomó y miró a ambos lados como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien. Arizona frunció el ceño, intrigada por la actitud de Callie y le preguntó, parada justo detrás de ella:

-Mi amor ¿qué haces? ¿de quién te estás escondiendo?

Viendo que no había moros en la costa, Callie tomó la mano de Arizona de nuevo y después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, se la llevó caminando en dirección a las escaleras del hotel. Mientras bajaban, ella respondió:

-De la camarera, no quiero ver su cara de furia cuando vea nuestra habitación emplumada

-Mi amor, pero le dejaste una nota y una propina

-Lo sé, lo sé, espero que eso la aplaque, pero primero verá el desastre plumífero, luego la nota y la propina

Riendo Arizona dijo:

-Cielo, no tengas muchas esperanzas, cuando la camarera vea nuestra habitación emplumada, pensará que allí durmieron un par de locas y cuando lea tu nota, dónde calificaste de "herida" a una almohada, no le quedará ninguna duda de eso.

-Lo cual es tu culpa

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué es mi culpa?... ¡ Ah ya sé !, porque fui yo quien "asesinó esa pobre almohada", dijo Arizona con un fingido tono de molestia.

Callie se detuvo en el descanso de las escaleras, Arizona la imitó y sonriendo con picardía dijo:

-No mi pichirruchi, es tu culpa porque estoy loca pero… por ti

-Mi vida si sigues diciéndome cosas lindas no vamos a lograr salir de este hotel nunca, si no estuviera casi muriendo de inanición te juro que subiría esas escaleras para comerte a besos.

-Pero si me comes a besos, quizás se te quite el hambre ¿no?

-El hambre de ti sí, pero el hambre de mi estómago no

Continuando su camino hacia la planta baja, Callie dijo:

-Eso nos pasa por no ser cuerpos gloriosos

-¿Cuerpos gloriosos?...¿de qué hablas?, preguntó Arizona, sospechando que se avecinaba una nueva ocurrencia al estilo Callie Torres

-Mi amor, los cuerpos gloriosos no tienen estómago, de hecho no tienen órganos

-¿Estas hablando en serio Callie?

-Sí mi amor, esta vez sí, por lo menos eso fue lo que leí en alguna parte

-Entonces no quiero ser, por ahora, un cuerpo glorioso, afirmó Arizona

-Ni falta que te hace, tienes un glorioso cuerpo, dijo Callie en su tono sexy mientras levantaba una de sus cejas de forma insinuante. Arizona sonrió mientras Callie agregaba: -¿Y por qué no quieres ser un cuerpo glorioso por ahora mi amor?

-Elemental mi querida Callie, si los cuerpos gloriosos no tienen órganos, pues tampoco tienen…, Arizona hizo una pausa y luego completó diciendo: …-bueno, tú sabes a lo que me refiero

-¡Órganos sexuales!, exclamo Callie entusiasmada, como si hubiera descubierto el agua tibia

-¡Exacto!, exclamó Arizona

-Eso definitivamente es un fallo, en el cual nunca había pensado antes. Ahora entiendo porque los llaman "placeres de la carne".

-Así es…, afirmó Arizona, quien con un tono de picardia agregó: …-Por cierto, yo he tenido muchísima suerte

Callie dejó las llaves de la habitación en la recepción y mientras salían del hotel, le preguntó a Arizona:

-"Muchísima suerte" ¿por qué?

Apretando con fuerza una de las nalgas de Callie, Arizona respondió con un tono exquisitamente sexy:

-Por este pedazo de carne que me tocó, tienes un culo…, Arizona hizo una pequeña pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada y luego dijo: …-glorioso, me encanta tu culo

Soltando una carcajada, Callie exclamó:

-Arizona, no me vengas a decir a estas alturas que yo soy sólo para ti un pedazo de carne

Arizona se detuvo, abrazó a Callie y mirándola a los ojos le dijo sonriendo:

-No mi cielo, eres el amor de mi alma, pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo que el alma que adoro venga tan bellamente envuelta

Callie se rió de nuevo, besó brevemente a Arizona en los labios y mientras la abrazó para continuar caminando le dijo:

-Creo que se te están pegando mis ocurrencias

Sonriendo Arizona respondió:

-Sí, eso es posible, muy posible

….

**Forever You and I – Ernesto Cortazar**

Entre bromas, risas y abrazos, Callie y Arizona se sentaron a comer en un restaurante en pleno paseo marítimo, un típico restaurante de playa con el encanto pesquero que hace más agradable la comida. Lo que inicialmente iba a ser un desayuno, se convirtió por la hora, en un suculento almuerzo. Pidieron Fideuá para dos y mientras lo esperaban, picaron con unos mejillones al vapor en salsa de ajo, perejil, cebolla, harina y un toque de vino blanco. Y para acompañar pidieron una botella de Blanc Pescador.

Y ahora sí, con el estómago lleno, y fascinadas con el delicioso almuerzo que habían tenido el placer de degustar, salieron del encantador restaurante, abrazadas, sonriendo, felices, dispuestas a recorrer a pie la hermosa villa de Cadaqués. No faltaron nuevas sonrisas, nuevas miradas llenas de amor y devoción, nuevas ocurrencias que las hicieron reír a carcajadas y por su puesto la enorme felicidad de saber que en cada paso, en cada parada un sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, el sueño de Callie cuando sólo era un adolescente de caminar por esos mismos lugares con el amor de su vida y el sueño de Arizona, el que no sabía que tenía, el sueño de conocer el amor y experimentar la enorme felicidad de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a otro ser humano.

Juntas compraron en pequeñas tiendas souvenirs para sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, juntas recorrieron el casco antiguo, las angostas callejuelas encaladas rodeadas de sus casas blancas adornadas con flores y balcones coloridos, juntas respiraron la brisa marina que acariciaba sus rostros, y finalmente, al atardecer, subieron a lo alto de la iglesia de Santa María, la iglesia parroquial de Cadaqués, para disfrutar desde allí de la imponente vista de ese pueblo hermoso, un pueblo donde sólo llevaban un día, pero cuyos recuerdos permanecerían para siempre en sus corazones.

En lo alto de la iglesia, había un pequeño quicio de piedra donde Arizona decidió montarse, y parada justo detrás de Callie, la abrazó por detrás envolviendo su cintura con los brazos y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, tal como Callie estaba acostumbrada a abrazarla.

Suspirando de felicidad, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Arizona alrededor del suyo, Callie tomó las manos de ella que estaban posadas sobre su cintura y mientras ambas disfrutaban de la hermosa vista, ella le dijo con ternura:

-No quiero olvidar nunca este preciso instante, quiero grabarlo a fuego en mi memoria, y creo que sólo es necesaria una palabra para describirlo

Besando con dulzura el cuello de Callie, Arizona preguntó:

-¿Qué palabra mi vida?

-Felicidad, dijo Callie casi en un susurro

Fue tal la emoción con la cual Callie mencionó esa palabra, que Arizona sintió unos latidos en medio de su pecho, porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y sólo existieran ella y Callie viviendo un sueño, un momento mágico lleno de amor y de ternura.

Con esa profunda emoción que se desbordaba en su alma, Arizona exhaló y dijo:

-Te amo Calliope…Te Amo

La necesidad de un beso se hizo inminente para ambas, así que Callie se giró, posó ambas manos en las mejillas de Arizona y compartiendo una mirada de donde brotaba el inmenso amor que sentían mutuamente, sellaron ese momento mágico fundiendo sus labios en un beso que de nuevo hizo que el tiempo se detuviera. Cuando finalmente separaron sus labios, fue Callie quien habló:

-Te amo Arizona, Gracias por estar aquí, Gracias por haber regresado a mi, Gracias por esta felicidad inmensa que por momentos llegué a pensar que nunca sentiría, Gracias por este sueño que tú estás haciendo realidad…Te Amo.

Y con esas palabras, llegó otro beso y luego otro y luego otro más. Y tal como había sucedido la mañana de ese día memorable, sintieron la enorme necesidad física y espiritual de fundir de nuevo sus cuerpos y sus almas. Tomadas de la mano, recorrieron caminando su retorno al hotel y una vez en la habitación, se comenzaron a besar al mismo tiempo que se despojaban de su ropa mientras se acercaban a la cama.

En pocos minutos se inicio un concierto de gemidos en medio de besos apasionados y caricias excitantes. Arizona acostada encima de Callie, mientras rozaba su centro contra la pierna de ella, comenzó a acariciar con su mano experta el clítoris erecto y caliente de Callie.

Justo cuando Arizona iba a iniciar su recorrido de caricias para tomar posesión con su boca del centro empapado de Callie, emitió un pequeño grito de puro placer, al sentir la mano de Callie sobre su clítoris, mientras ella le susurraba entre gemidos: -Quédate conmigo.

Arizona obedeció y no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar al sentir el desenlace arrollador de un clímax simultáneo que las hizo gemir de placer. Ninguna de las dos detuvo sus caricias, a pesar de que sus cuerpos se estremecían involuntariamente al sentir el contacto sobre sus clítoris hinchados, y así, poco a poco, delicadamente, en unos minutos más, alcanzaron un orgasmo que las dejó exhaustas, en medio de jadeos y con la respiración entrecortada.

Adormecidas se dijeron "Te amo" y fundieron sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso. Casi en un susurro, Arizona, que seguía acostada encima del cuerpo de Callie mientras ella la abrazaba, le preguntó con voz de sueño:

-¿Puedo quedarme dormida justo aquí?, no quiero moverme.

Callie posó su mano sobre el cabello de Arizona y acariciando dulcemente sus rizos dorados, le contestó:

-Yo tampoco quiero que te muevas, quédate aquí conmigo

Arizona, ya casi dormida, susurró:

-Gracias mi cielo, te amo

Callie levantó un poco su cabeza para besar la de Arizona mientras le decía:

-Te amo, buenas noches mi amor

Callie adormecida, sonrió, cuando notó por el ritmo de la respiración de Arizona, que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida. A los pocos instantes, Callie también se rindió al sueño, con una sonrisa en su rostro, porque en el fondo de su alma ella sabía que este había sido, hasta ahora, uno de los días más felices de toda su vida.

_Esta historia continuará…_

Pido sinceras disculpas por tanta espera, espero que con este capítulo, que escribí con tanto cariño, me perdonen :o)


	37. Chapter 37

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como sólo para adultos.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

* * *

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en wordpress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

**Epidemia – Capítulo 37 – Los Juegos del Hambre – I Parte**

Después de haber permanecido durante casi una semana en la hermosa villa de Cadaqués, donde pasaron unos de los días más felices que pudieran recordar, Callie y Arizona, tomaron al amanecer, su camino de regreso hacia Barcelona. Sin embargo, el viaje no fue directo, Callie quería enseñarle a Arizona otro de sus lugares preferidos de Cataluña, así que desde la AP-7, se desviaron de la ruta tomando la salida 20 para incorporarse a la C-58 en dirección Sabadell/Manresa, donde se incorporaron posteriormente a la C-55 para llegar finalmente, luego de dos horas y 20 minutos de camino, al Aeri de Montserrat, el teleférico de Montserrat, la montaña sagrada entre altos picos y crestas que la delimitan y la enseñorean y que da cobijo en su corazón al Monasterio de Santa María de Montserrat. Extasiadas por la imponente vista de las montañas aserradas que envolvían el monasterio, este fue el primer sitio que visitaron, allí admiraron la imagen de la Virgen de Montserrat, la Patrona de Cataluña, "La Moreneta", una Virgen morena que sostiene al Niño con la mano izquierda y con la derecha la esfera celeste. Dentro de la Basílica, llegaron a sentir casi escalofríos cuando escucharon los cantos Gregorianos del coro de niños de Montserrat.

Tomadas de la mano y sonriendo, salieron un rato después del monasterio benedictino y se adentraron caminando durante horas por los algunos de los senderos perfectamente señalizados del lugar, escuchando solamente el sonido del aire que mecía los árboles sin cesar. Ambas caminaban despacio, sin prisas, esos caminos largos, bellos y cargados de curiosidad, levantando la vista a cada momento para disfrutar de los penachos que formaban las rocas.

Cuando cayó la tarde, exhaustas pero felices, decidieron alojarse esa noche en Montserrat, en el Hotel Abat Cisneros, ubicado al lado de la entrada del santuario. A la mañana siguiente, despertaron y admiraron de nuevo la belleza casi mágica del lugar, al ver el amanecer, ese hermoso cielo de tonos ocres en medio del sol que se asomaba sobre las lejanas montañas rodeadas del espectacular manto de nubes que las envolvían.

Dispuestas a continuar con su viaje de regreso hacia Barcelona, desayunaron el famoso queso del lugar, elaborado con requesón de lecha de vaca, miel de romero y tomillo. Luego se dirigieron a la estación superior del Aeri de Montserrat y entraron a la cabina del teleférico para iniciar el recorrido de los 1.350 metros de longitud que les permitiría bajar hasta la estación inferior donde habían dejado estacionado su coche.

Luego de recorrer unos 50 kilómetros en aproximadamente 40 minutos, llegaron a Barcelona, devolvieron el coche alquilado a la agencia y se trasladaron en taxi hacia el hotel. Cuando llegaron a éste, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Mi amor, voy a ir al maletero del hotel a buscas nuestras cosas ¿mientras tanto puedes ir a la recepción para hacer el nuevo check-in?

-Si mi cielo y luego ¿nos encontramos en el lobby?

-Sí, le dijo Callie mientras le daba un beso breve en los labios a Arizona.

Mientras Callie se dirigió hacia el maletero del hotel, Arizona se paró frente al mostrador de la recepción y dijo:

-Buenos días, soy la Dra. Arizona Robbins y quiero por favor una habitación matrimonial

Con una sonrisa, el recepcionista del hotel le dijo mientras le entregaba la planilla de datos:

-Buenos días Dra. Robbins, por favor, llene este formulario mientras le asigno la habitación.

-Gracias, dijo Arizona sonriendo, luego comenzó a llenar los datos en la planilla. Mientras lo hacía el gerente del hotel llegó a la recepción y con su amplia sonrisa le dijo a Arizona:

-Dra. Robbins, buenos días, un placer tenerlas de nuevo por aquí y ¿viene con su prometida?

Arizona sonrió, le encantaba escuchar el nuevo status de Callie "su prometida", entusiasmada ella respondió:

-Buenos días, por supuesto, ella está buscando nuestras cosas que dejamos en el maletero del hotel

-Perfecto…, dijo el Gerente y luego agregó: …-Por cierto, Dra. Robbins, estamos organizando un concurso en el hotel, en realidad es una especie de competencia que se realizará mañana, son un total de 13 equipos de dos personas cada uno, de parejas, ya se inscribieron 12 equipos, nos falta sólo uno, el premio será una viaje de cinco días con todos los gastos pagos a Tortosa, incluido el transporte, las comidas y bebidas nacionales y el alojamiento, concretamente en el Parador de Tortosa, un castillo del siglo X, que fue cuidadosamente restaurado como hotel de lujo y que aún conserva gran parte de su encanto original. Aquí está el folleto del hotel, dijo el gerente mientras se lo entraba a Arizona, quien lo abrió para darle un vistazo.

El gerente continúo diciendo: …-Está situado a 183 Kms. de aquí, a unas dos horas de camino, en las montañas de Beceite y desde el mismo se puede contemplar todo el verde Valle del Ebro y la antigua ciudad de Tortosa.. El concurso lo hemos denominado "Los Juegos del Hambre", agregó el gerente riendo y luego dijo: …-básicamente porque los equipos inscritos deberán presentarse en el lobby mañana a las 7:00 a.m. sin haber desayunado, podrán comer sólo a medida que vayan ganando cada una de las pruebas que hemos diseñado para diversión de los competidores y de los huéspedes del hotel en general. El costo de la inscripción es de 100 euros por equipo, que básicamente es el costo de una sola noche en el hotel que le mencioné. Dígame Dra. Robbins, ¿le gustaría inscribirse con su prometida?. Sólo nos queda un cupo, como ya le dije y hay otra pareja que parece interesada pero aún no he recibido su respuesta.

Arizona se entusiasmó viendo el folleto, realmente el hotel se veía encantador, pero lo que más le gustaba era la idea de competir, a ella le encantaba eso, como hija de un militar su espíritu de competencia siempre había sido estimulado y la idea de competir en equipo con Callie, le agradaba aún más, el asunto era si a Callie le agradaría la idea. Arizona se quedó pensando y de pronto recordó que sí, que Callie era sumamente competitiva, lo había demostrado fehacientemente aquella vez que el jefe Webber promocionó una competencia entre los médicos tratantes del hospital para ganar un subvención de un millón de dólares para su departamento, sonriendo, Arizona recordó lo que Callie hizo para descompensar a Mark Sloan y lo que había hecho con ella misma al regalarle con su cara de "yo no fui", el paquete de klennex por si acaso lloraba frente al jefe, cosa que la molestó y que efectivamente la descolocó ante Webber. Arizona también pensó que debería preguntarle a Callie primero, si ella quería participar en la competencia, pero luego se dijo a si misma: "¡Que demonios!, yo quiero participar y si ella no quiere, lo más probable sea que pierda los 100 euros, pero no puedo permitir que la otra pareja interesada se adelante y pierda la oportunidad!, así que le respondió al gerente:

-Sí, Callie y yo vamos a participar.

-Genial, contestó el gerente, …-aquí tiene la planilla para la inscripción que deberá ser firmada por usted y por su prometida.

Arizona previendo que Callie pudiera negarse a participar, dijo:

-Por curiosidad, ¿qué ocurriría si algún equipo no se presenta una vez pagada la inscripción?

El gerente del hotel respondió:

-Esperemos que eso no ocurra, sin embargo, en ese caso tendríamos que eliminar una de las pruebas que hemos diseñado y dos pedazos del "desayuno". Por supuesto, que el costo de la inscripción no es reembolsable. ¿Puedo preguntarle la razón de su duda Dra. Robbins?

Arizona fue sincera y dijo sonriendo:

-Tengo que convencer a Callie primero para participar, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que mientras le pregunto y la convenzo en caso de que se niegue a la primera, venga la otra pareja de la cual me habló y me quite la oportunidad de participar. Además, tengo fe en convencerla, estoy casi segura de ello.

-Espero que tenga suerte en convencer a su prometida entonces, es más se me ocurre una idea, si me confirma en los próximos quince minutos si su prometida quiere o no participar, avíseme por favor, en caso de que no quiera, yo podría preguntarle a la otra pareja si siguen interesados en participar y si ellos se inscriben yo podría devolverle el costo de la inscripción.

Sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos, Arizona dijo:

-Eso es muy amable de su parte, aquí tiene el formulario para el check-in y el valor de la inscripción, ahora tengo que buscar a mi prometida para convencerla y tengo sólo quince minutos para ello, creo que mi competencia comenzó hoy.

Riendo el gerente dijo:

-Pues sí Dra. Robbins, tal parece que su competencia comenzó antes de tiempo. Vaya a buscar a su prometida y avíseme por favor de su respuesta. Por favor, lleve la planilla de inscripción con usted, para que su prometida la firme, ¡ah! y aquí tiene las tarjetas de control de acceso de su habitación.

Con premura, Arizona tomó de manos del gerente lo que éste le entregó y dijo, mientras se retiraba de la recepción:

-Deséeme suerte, si la tengo estaré aquí dentro de un máximo de quince minutos para entregarle la planilla firmada por mi prometida.

Riendo, el gerente le dijo a Arizona, mientras ella se alejaba a paso rápido:

-Suerte Dra. Robbins

-Gracias

Arizona se dirigió hacia el maletero del hotel para encontrar a Callie, sin embargo no hizo falta, porque la vio caminando hacia ella, acompañada del bellboy que traía en un carro el equipaje. Arizona se apresuró para encontrarse con Callie y le dijo con una sonrisa espectacular:

-Mi amor ¿quieres ir gratis por cinco días a Tortosa?

Callie enseguida frunció el seño y respondió, mientras entraban al ascensor:

-¡Gratis!, mi pichirruchi, en esta vida nada es gratis, ¿de qué hablas?

Arizona hizo una mueca cómica con su rostro y fue cuando Callie dijo aún con el seño fruncido en un tono de amonestación:

-¡Arizona!, ¿qué estas tramando?

Arizona dijo en un tono culpable disminuyendo el volumen de su tono de voz a medida que hablaba:

-Bueno será gratis…siempre y cuando ganemos el concurso

Callie abrió los ojos como platos y exclamo:

-¡ Concurso ! ¿Qué concurso?

-En realidad no es un concurso, es una competencia, donde tú y yo seremos un equipo, dijo Arizona con una sonrisa con la que intentaba derretir a Callie, ella conocía el efecto que esa sonrisa generaba en Callie, quien difícilmente podía negarse cuando los hoyuelos que ella adoraba entraban en acción.

Mientras salían del ascensor en dirección a la habitación, Callie dijo mientras asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro:

-¡Arizona Robbins! ¿en qué lio nos has metido esta vez?

Arizona, sin dejar de sonreír, accionó la tarjeta de acceso en la ranura de la puerta de la habitación y mientras entraban en ella y el bellboy depositaba las maletas en el portaequipajes, respondió:

-Mi amor, tu y yo somos súper competitivas, pero las pocas veces que lo hemos hecho ha sido en contra, en cambio, esta vez, tenemos la oportunidad de ser un equipo y si ganamos podremos irnos gratis por cinco días a este hermoso castillo convertido en hotel, terminó diciendo Arizona, mientras le entregaba el folleto que le había suministrado el gerente.

Callie ojeó el folleto después de agradecer y darle la propina al bellboy, quien se retiró de la habitación.

-Bueno no voy a negar que este hotel es lindo y la idea es tentadora, pero dime algo Arizona ¿de qué trata la competencia?

Emocionada porque Callie no se había negado de plano, Arizona respondió con su sonrisa:

-No sé exactamente, el gerente me dijo que el único requisito, además de los 100 euros para la inscripción, es bajar mañana al lobby a las 7:00 a.m. sin desayunar

Callie frunció el seño de nuevo y preguntó: -¿Sin desayunar? ¿y qué tiene que ver el desayuno en todo esto?

-Bueno porque la competencia se llama "Los Juegos del Hambre" y se supone que tendremos que ir con hambre y sólo podremos comer si ganamos cada una de las pruebas.

Callie se echó a reír y exclamó:

-¡Los Juegos del Hambre!, siempre que no sean luchas a muerte como en el libro original, y conociéndote, supongo que ya pagaste los 100 euros ¿verdad?, agregó Callie con picardía

-Mi amor, sí, pero si tú no quieres competir, el gerente me dio quince minutos para avisarle, bueno ya son diez, dijo Arizona viendo su reloj mientras veía a Callie con una mirada de perrito hambriento, que era aún más irresistible que su sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Callie ya casi convencida con esa mirada y percibiendo los inmensos deseos de Arizona de participar, le preguntó sonriendo:

-Arizona, dime ¿por qué quieres participar?, ¿Por qué te gustó el premio?, ¿Por qué te gusta competir? o ¿Por qué quieres competir conmigo y no contra mí?

Arizona comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, casi segura por la mirada de Callie que ella accedería y respondió con una sonrisa con hoyuelos y con la mirada iluminada por la emoción:

-Por todas las anteriores mi amor, anda, dime que sí, sólo tienes que firmar aquí, le dijo Arizona, enseñándole el lugar en la planilla al lado de su firma donde Callie tendría que estampar la suya.

Incapaz de resistirse ante una petición como esa, Callie dijo:

-Ok, dame un bolígrafo para firmar esa cosa

Arizona exclamando: -¡YAY!, se abalanzó sobre Callie cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un beso breve en la boca, le dijo:

-Gracias mi amor, yo sabía que tu no me negarías este pequeño gusto

Dándole una palmada suave en el trasero y sonriendo, Callie le dijo:

-Anda mi pichirruchi, búscame ese bolígrafo, mira que los minutos pasan

-Sí, sí, dijo Arizona emocionada y sonriendo, mientras buscaba en su bolso el bolígrafo. Cuando lo encontró se lo entregó a Callie, quien haciendo una mueca como dándose por vencida firmó la planilla.

Arizona inmediatamente la tomó y dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir de la habitación y bajar al lobby del hotel:

-Gracias mi amor, te amo

-Y yo a ti, anda baja al lobby mientras yo desempaco y ordeno nuestra ropa

Arizona le tiró una beso al aire sonriendo, mientras cerraba tras de ella la puerta de la habitación.

Callie se quedó mirando la puerta que Arizona había cerrado y sonrió pensando que realmente a esa sonrisa con hoyuelos y a esa mirada era imposible negarle algo, a ella también le había gustado el premio, a ella también le gustaba competir y hacer equipo con Arizona le gustaba aún más, pero Callie tenía dos razones adicionales para haber accedido a participar en esa competencia: seguramente saldría a relucir en muchos momentos el lado infantil de Arizona, que a Callie le encantaba, y además, ella quería hacer todo por hacerla feliz, por demostrarle en todas formas posibles cuanto la amaba y cuán importante era su felicidad para ella y acceder a participar, era una pequeña manera de hacerlo, una pequeña forma de compensar de algún modo cuanto Arizona sufrió para recuperarla, aún recordaba la carta de despedida que ella había escrito en el aeropuerto de Seattle cuando lo creyó todo perdido. El momento de las lágrimas y de la tristeza había pasado, ahora era el momento de las sonrisas y de la alegría y esos hay que aprovecharlos al máximo siempre que se pueda, porque la vida puede cambiar en un instante...

….

Esa noche hicieron el amor y luego bajaron a cenar una suculenta comida, las normas de la competencia exigían que los participantes no podrían desayunar, pero no hablaba nada acerca de la cena, así que comieron todo lo que físicamente podían aceptar sus estómagos. Totalmente satisfechas, subieron a la habitación y en pocos minutos se quedaron dormidas abrazadas una a la otra, entusiasmadas por la idea de lo que vivirían al día siguiente. De cierta forma, no sólo el lado infantil de Arizona saldría a relucir, también el de Callie, que aparecía en momentos aún más escasos que los de Arizona.

Al día siguiente, luego de bañarse y vestirse, salieron de la habitación rumbo al lobby, tomadas de la mano, sonriendo, eran las 6:40 a.m. Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, ambas se rieron, cuando escucharon el estómago de Callie dar su primer crujido de hambre, mientras ella decía:

-Definitivamente tenemos que ganar las pruebas, que sean "Los Juegos del Hambre" para el resto de los participantes, sólo por eso, en estos momentos quiero comenzar ganando.

Sonriendo también, Arizona dijo:

-O sea que nuestro equipo no es de dos, sino de tres ¿verdad?, Tu, tu hambre mañanera y yo

-Pues lo dirás jugando, pero tienes razón mi pichirruchi, somos tres en este equipo

Sabiendo que eso le daría una ventaja inicial, Arizona exclamó:

-¡YAY!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja del hotel, mientras el personal hacía los últimos preparativos de la competencia que comenzaría en veinte minutos, Callie y Arizona vieron que habían dispuesto una mesa larga bellamente decorada con flores, en el centro un pequeño trofeo y a ambos lados platos enumerados del 1 al 13, que contenían cada uno dos suculentas porciones de lo que parecía una tortilla española.

Callie dijo mirando la mesa:

-Supongo que ese es nuestro desayuno

-Siempre y cuando ganemos mi amor, tenemos que ganarnos ese desayuno, yo también tengo hambre, dijo Arizona.

-Bueno mi amor, vamos a registrarnos entonces

-Si vamos, dijo Arizona emocionada mientras se dirigían a una mesa pequeña atendida por uno de los recepcionistas del hotel, quien el verlas acercarse les dijo:

-Buenos días, ¿son participantes de la competencia?

Arizona con una sonrisa y visiblemente emocionada respondió:

-Sí, ella es mi prometida Calliope Torres y yo soy Arizona Robbins, estamos alojadas en la habitación 2709

El empleado buscó en el libro de control de la competencia y tildó los nombres de ambas, entonces le dio a cada unas cintas porta carnet, donde colgaba un papel plastificado con el enunciado "PARTICIPANTE", y el número 13, mientras les explicaba:

-Deberán colocarse estas insignias durante toda la competencia, como ya deben saber, participarán un total de trece equipos, a quienes le hemos asignado el número de acuerdo a su fecha de inscripción, evidentemente ustedes fueron las últimas en inscribirse, así que el número que les corresponde es el 13. Serán un total de doce pruebas eliminatorias, el equipo que quede de último en cada prueba será eliminado de la competencia y le cederá sus dos porciones de tortilla española al equipo que resulte ganador de esa prueba. Entre cada prueba, habrá un receso de quince minutos que los ganadores de la misma, podrán aprovechar para comer las porciones que hayan ganado. Ningún equipo podrá comer sus propias porciones, hasta el final de la competencia. Los equipos que hayan sido eliminados, pasarán a formar parte del equipo de jueces y observadores de la competencia, a quienes hemos denominado en su conjunto como "El Capitolio", cuyas decisiones serán inapelables. Tal como decía en la planilla de inscripción que llenaron y firmaron, necesitarán para una o varias de las pruebas sus bañadores o bikinis, y por lo tanto debo preguntarles ¿se vistieron con ellos?.

Callie fue la que respondió:

-Sí, los tenemos puestos debajo de nuestra ropa.

-Perfecto, dijo el empleado y luego agregó: …-En breve el gerente hará una breve presentación y les informará las reglas de la primera prueba, sin embargo, aquí tienen las instrucciones de la misma en idioma inglés para que las lean antes de comenzar. Al finalizar cada prueba les entregaran a los equipos que sigan participando las normas de la prueba siguiente, por ello el receso de quince minutos entre una prueba y otra. La mayoría de los participantes hablan español y/o inglés, pero también tenemos otros cuyo idioma es alemán y francés, y por cuestiones de tiempo nuestro gerente no podría explicar las normas en todos esos idiomas, por ello, están por escrito. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

Callie y Arizona se miraron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza, entonces el empleado del hotel agregó:

-Perfecto, por favor, tomen del biombo colocado a mi izquierda, un sobre y ábranlo en mi presencia, dentro de cada sobre está una tarjeta impresa con un número del 1 al 13, que deberé anotar en nuestro control. Memoricen ese número, que será usado por ustedes en una o varias pruebas, incluida la primera.

Arizona sacó un sobre, lo abrió y destapó el número impreso, el número 3. Ella se lo enseñó al empleado y éste lo anotó en el libro del control, al lado de sus nombres. Finalmente les dijo:

-Sean bienvenidas a la tercera edición de "Los Juegos del Hambre", mucha suerte. Aunque ningún equipo puede desayunar, si se les permite tomar café, si gustan, pueden pasar a la cafetera express que está colocada cerca de los ascensores.

Callie murmuró para sus adentros: "_Gracias al Cielo…¡Café!, no funciono sin mi taza de café"_

Dando las gracias, Callie y Arizona se colocaron alrededor de su cuello la cinta que portaba la insignia que las identificaba como participantes de la competencia y su número de equipo. Mientras lo hacían y se servían el café, Callie dijo sonriendo con ironía:

-¿Sabías que en el libro "Los Juegos del Hambre" el distrito 13 fue aniquilado cuando llegaron los días oscuros? Ni siquiera participaron como tributos en los juegos.

Recordando la trama del libro que había leído meses atrás, Arizona respondió:

-Es cierto, el decimotercer distrito fue aniquilado antes de que se iniciaran los juegos del hambre, pero esta vez la historia será otra, porque hemos venido a ganar ¿de acuerdo?

Callie asintió con energía y contestó sonriendo:

-De acuerdo, vamos a ganar ese viaje a Tortosa.

Arizona alzó ambos brazos y exclamó sonriendo:

-¡YAY!

Callie respondió también con una sonrisa:

-¡YAY!

A las 7:00 a.m. en punto, ya todos los participantes estaban registrados, el lobby del hotel se notaba muy animado y concurrido, no sólo por los miembros de cada equipo y por los organizadores y jueces del concurso que estaban presentes, sino también por varios huéspedes del hotel que se habían dado cita en el recinto para divertirse al observar la competencia.

El gerente del hotel, usando un micrófono comenzó hablando en español y a continuación en inglés:

-Muy buenos días tengan todos los presentes…, …-creo que ya me conocen, pero igualmente quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Pedro Mármol y…,

Cuando Callie escuchó el nombre del gerente, le dijo a Arizona al oído:

-Si Pedro Picapiedra y Pablo Mármol hubieran sido una pareja, posiblemente ese hubiera sido el nombre de su primogénito

Arizona sonrió por la ocurrencia y le dijo a Callie:

-Tú y tus ocurrencias, calla mi amor, vamos a escuchar

El gerente seguía diciendo: …-Soy el gerente de este prestigioso hotel y quiero darle la bienvenida a todos los huéspedes presentes y es especial a las parejas participantes de esta tercera edición de "Los Juegos del Hambre", el cual decidimos llamar así, no sólo por basarnos en algunos aspectos es la novela de Suzanne Collins, que lleva el mismo nombre, sino también porque nuestros equipos, siguiendo las normas del juego, no han desayunado…, …-y como asumo, deben tener hambre, esa condición será un aliciente adicional para animarlos a ganar cada una de las pruebas que hemos diseñado para esta competencia, ya que la única forma de comer mientras dure la misma es ganando cada prueba. Y ahora explicaré en español las normas, en las pantallas de TV, podrán ver la misma presentación subtitulada en inglés, alemán, y francés…

El gerente continuó hablando ahora sólo en español:

-La primera prueba la hemos denominado "Encaja la capital". Como verán, detrás de mi, se encuentran trece sobres sellados y numerados del uno al trece, dentro de cada sobre encontrarán 5 tarjetas de 5 colores diferentes, cada color representa un continente, que tendrá impreso en letras blancas, el nombre de un país de ese continente. Frente a mi hay trece cajas, una por equipo, que contienen en esos mismos colores de fondo y escritas también con letra blanca, las diferentes capitales de todos los países del mundo. Cada equipo tomará el sobre sellado y numerado distinguido con el número que retiraron hace unos minutos del biombo. Una vez que todos los equipos tengan en sus manos el sobre sellado que les correspondió, cuando yo diga "Tiempo", abrirán el sobre y deberán buscar en la caja dispuesta para tal fin el nombre de la capital de ese país. Los miembros de cada equipo podrán consultarse entre sí y lo pueden hacer en voz alta, ya que los países no se repetirán. Deben saber por ejemplo, que si el fondo de la tarjeta del país europeo es azul, de hecho, lo es, los nombres de las capitales europeas que están en la caja también tendrán fondo azul. Y para facilitar aún más su tarea, la tarjeta del país fue recortada en su parte inferior con formas singulares que deberán encajar perfectamente con la parte superior de la tarjeta que corresponde a su capital…

…-Por favor equipos, formen una fila para que cada uno tome el sobre sellado que contendrá las cinco tarjetas con los nombres de los cinco países cuyas capitales deberán encontrar en las cajas numeradas de acuerdo al número que retiraron del biombo. Sólo podrán abrir el sobre cuando yo diga: "Tiempo". Una vez que hayan encontrado en la caja las tarjetas con el nombre de la capital de los países señalados dentro del sobre, deberán entregarle las tarjetas al juez que en su camisa tiene estampado el número que les tocó en el biombo, quien deberá tomar nota de la hora exacta en la que el equipo le entregó las tarjetas, y luego verificará si las respuestas son correctas, si lo son, el juez dará por concluida la prueba para ese equipo, en caso contrario, el juez les devolverá las tarjetas sin informarles en qué país o países cometieron el error. El primer equipo que logre la resolución de esta prueba será el ganador de la misma, mientras que el último equipo que lo haga, será eliminado y deberá entregarle al equipo vencedor las dos porciones de la tortilla española que con todo cariño y dedicación preparó uno de nuestros chef especialmente para esta prueba.

Una vez que todos los equipos tenían en su poder el sobre numerado, el gerente del hotel, preguntó:

-¿Están listos?

-Sí, respondieron al unísono los participantes con mucho entusiasmo, entonces el gerente agregó:

-Bien…"Tiempo"

Todos los equipos comenzaron a abrir el sobre casi con desesperación, cuando Callie y Arizona abrieron el suyo, se dirigieron a la caja que contenía entre muchos, las tarjetas con los nombres de las capitales que les habían correspondido. Justo cuando estaban al frente de la caja, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Creo que deberíamos ver que países nos tocaron y verificar si nos sabemos los nombres de sus capitales, luego las buscamos todas en la caja, porque si buscamos una por una perderíamos mucho tiempo ¿te parece?

Arizona que tenía las tarjetas de los países en sus manos, respondió súper entusiasmada:

-Genial, Callie Torres eres un genio

-Si, si, genio, anda vamos a ver qué países nos tocaron y memorizar el color de fondo de cada uno.

Ok, le dijo Arizona mientras veían la primera tarjeta:

-Fondo azul: Europa, País: Austria

Enseguida Callie exclamo:

-¡ Viena !, la capital es Viena, ok Viena-azul, la siguiente…

Arizona repitió –Viena-azul, mientras pasaba a la siguiente tarjeta:

-Fondo verde: Asia, País Japón

Las dos exclamaron en coro:

-¡ Tokio !

Ambas chocaron sus manos sonriendo, ya lo excitante del juego y de trabajar en equipo comenzaba a emocionarlas. Ambas repitieron para memorizar:

-Azul, Viena; Verde, Tokio

Callie dijo:

-Siguiente

Arizona dijo en voz alta, aunque ambas podían ver la tarjeta:

-Amarillo: América, País: Venezuela

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y dudaron, fue Callie quien lo soltó al recordarlo, casi de inmediato:

-Como se me podría olvidar, tengo amigos allá: la capital es Caracas, ok, Amarillo, Caracas, ¿qué sigue?

Ambas se miraron a los ojos cuando vieron el nombre del país de la siguiente tarjeta. Arizona con una mueca extraña en su rostro dijo sonrojada:

-¡ Oppss !

Callie agregó con un tono de incredulidad:

-¿Es serio? De los cincuenta y tantos países que tiene África, tenía que tocarnos justo ese… luego sonriendo por la ironía, agregó: …-Fondo Marrón: África. Bueno mi amor, es todo tuyo, ¿Cuál es la capital de Malawi?, porque yo no tengo ni idea.

Arizona sonrió y respondió:

-Lilongüe

-Linlon… qué?. Preguntó Callie.

Arizona repitió: -Lilongüe

Sin dejar de sonreír, Callie dijo:

-Menos mal que fuiste allí mi amor, jamás lo hubiera adivinado, anda, la última ¿Cuál es?

Arizona sonrió mientras miraban la última tarjeta y dijo:

-Morado, Oceanía, País: Islas Salomón

Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin saber la respuesta, fue cuando Callie dijo:

-Mi amor vamos a empezar a buscar las capitales, mientras separamos todas las tarjetas de fondo morado, alguna encajará.

-Ok, dijo Arizona mientras ambas repetían para si mismas, lo que estaban tratando de memorizar y comenzaban a buscar en la caja: _"Azul, Viena; Verde, Tokio; Amarillo, Caracas; Marrón, Lilongüe; separar todas las moradas"_. Sin necesidad de hablar entre ellas ni de ponerse de acuerdo comenzaron a buscar cada una de cada lado de la caja, mientras Arizona buscaba en el lado derecho, Callie lo hacía en el izquierdo.

Callie, exclamó, mientras sacaba la tarjeta de la caja: -¡ Viena !

Arizona exclamó sin detener su búsqueda: ¡ YAY !

Unos segundos después fue Arizona quien exclamó:

-¡ Lilongüe !

Callie puso los ojos y continuó buscando, mientras cada una separaba del lote todas las tarjetas de fondo morado que iban encontrando. Arizona, le preguntó a Callie sin quitar la mirada de la caja:

-¿Cómo van los demás equipos?

Callie levantó la vista por un momento y dijo:

-Todos están buscando, creo que…

Arizona la interrumpió con un pequeño grito de regocijo:

-¡ Tokio, encontré a Tokio!

-Bien, dijo Callie sonriendo, falta Caracas y encontrar la tarjeta morada que encaje con las Islas Salomón

Ambas comenzaron a buscar con más fervor, cuando Callie exclamó súper entusiasmada, mientras besaba la tarjeta que acababa de encontrar:

-¡ Aquí está: Caracas !

Arizona sonriendo y dando saltitos de alegría dijo:

-Islas Salomón vamos por ti, mientras comenzaron a comparar los bordes de las tarjetas de capitales de fondo morado que habían ido separando. Cuando lo hacían, Arizona dijo contrariada:

-¡ Demonios !, el equipo Nro. 5 está entregando las tarjetas

Por un momento las dos se quedaron expectantes, deseando que el juez le devolviera las tarjetas, ambas chocaron las manos de nuevo sonriendo, cuando la pareja del equipo se devolvía a la caja discutiendo entre ellos. Era evidente que habían cometido al menos, un error.

Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Sigue comparando los bordes de las tarjetas, mientras yo continúo buscando más de fondo morado y te las voy pasando ¿de acuerdo?

Arizona levantó por un segundo la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, miró a Callie y le dijo:

-Si mi amor

Callie sonrió mientras hurgaba en la caja, el lado infantil de Arizona se asomó en esa respuesta, estaba absorta en su búsqueda pero el brillo en sus ojos era el de una niña de 8 años. Ella encontró otra tarjeta de fondo morado en la caja, que decía en letras blancas: Honiara, y se la pasó a Arizona quien estaba comparando la última que tenía en sus manos sin éxito. Callie le dijo:

-Prueba con esta

Arizona la comparó y exclamo casi saltando:

-¡ YAYYYYY !, ¡ Esta encaja !

Sin pensarlo dos veces fueron corriendo a entregarle las tarjetas al juez que les correspondía, el Número 3, el juez recibió las tarjetas y enseguida, anotó la hora (7:30 a.m.), luego revisó las tarjetas una a una y asintiendo con una sonrisa les dijo a ambas:

-Es correcto, Felicidades, son las ganadoras de la primera prueba

Entusiasmadas, Callie y Arizona se abrazaron saltando y gritando y se dieron un breve beso en la boca, luego se sonrojaron, era tal el alboroto que habían hecho por el entusiasmo de haber ganado, que el resto de los equipos habían interrumpido lo que hacían. Algunos de los participantes mostraron un evidente gesto de decepción, otros, los menos, sonrieron.

Unos diez minutos después, el último equipo, el Número 10, que aún no había entregado las tarjetas, fue eliminado, pasaron ahora a formar parte de "El Capitolio" y le entregaron sus dos pedazos de tortilla española a Callie y a Arizona, mientras el gerente del hotel las anunciaba por el micrófono como las ganadoras de la primera prueba, a quienes les dijo:

-Felicidades, Equipo Número 13, pueden comer sus dos porciones de tortilla en la mesa de los vencedores…, luego dirigiendo la vista a todos los presentes, dijo: …-Los demás participantes pueden seguir tomando café. Por favor, retiren las normas de la siguiente prueba en sus idiomas, a las 8:00 a.m. daremos comienzo a la segunda prueba. El Sr. Mármol, repitió lo último en inglés, alemán y francés.

Callie y Arizona se sentaron en la mesa para degustar su pedazo de tortilla, que realmente estaba exquisita, mientras leían la información relacionada con la prueba en la que participarían a continuación.

A la hora señalada, el gerente tomó de nuevo el micrófono y comenzó diciendo, mientras al fondo las tres pantallas de TV, mostraban las imágenes y las instrucciones en los diferentes idiomas:

-La segunda prueba en la que participarán las doce parejas, será una carrera, una carrera en Wii U, cuyas imágenes podrán ver en la TV dentro de unos momentos. El videojuego se llama Sonic All-Stars Racing Transformed. Cada equipo elegirá quién de ellos o ellas, jugará la primera fase de esta prueba, que se efectuará en las tres pantallas de TV con grupos de cuatro equipos cada uno a pantalla dividida. Los tres equipos que resulten ganadores de esta fase competirán por el primer lugar y deberá participar el miembro del equipo que no jugó en la primera fase. Los tres equipos que queden de últimos, jugarán usando la misma mecánica y el último en llegar será eliminado. Mi recomendación, elijan para la primera fase el miembro de su equipo que crean pueda ganar. Antes de comenzar la prueba, todos los equipos tienen veinte minutos para practicar, los equipos 1, 2, 3 y 4, practicarán en la primera pantalla, los equipos 5, 6, 7 y 8 en la segunda pantalla y los equipos 9, 11, 12 y 13, en la tercera. Tengan en cuenta que esos no serán sus rivales en la prueba, estos serán informados justo antes del inicio de la misma. Así que ¡a divertirse mientras practican!

Todos los equipos se dirigieron hacia las pantallas a practicar, en las cuales se veía claramente un video del juego.

Video 1

Disponible en mi portal blog de WordPress

Mientras cada equipo se acercaba al frente de las pantallas que había indicado el gerente, Callie y Arizona tomaron el control del juego, y se lo alternaron entre vuelta y vuelta. Juntas decidieron sin lugar a dudas, que quien jugaría la primera fase de la prueba sería Callie, su destreza para los vídeo juegos era evidente, mientras que la de Arizona aún necesitaba pulirse un poco.

Transcurridos los veinte minutos de práctica, las pantallas se pusieron en negro y al momento siguiente apareció la configuración de los equipos:

Pantalla Uno: Equipos 1, 2, 7, 9

Pantalla Dos: Equipos 3, 4, 5, 11

Pantalla Tres: Equipos 6, 8,12, 13

Cada participante elegido por los equipos, tomó su posición del control en la pantalla correspondiente, dándose inicio a la primera fase de la prueba.

Vídeo 2

Disponible en mi portal blog de WordPress

Emocionada Arizona vio cuando Callie tomó la delantera desde el inicio de la carrera, esquivando hábilmente varios ataques de sus rivales. Callie ganó la carrera, soltó el control, se giró y abrazó a Arizona, cuya mirada brillante y la súper mágica sonrisa que la caracterizaba estaban a tope. Para Callie esa mirada y esa sonrisa eran su mejor premio. Ambas riendo se abrazaron, mientras las parejas de los equipos 9 de la Pantalla Uno y del equipo 3 de la Pantalla Dos hacían lo mismo, celebrando que habían ganado también. Expresiones totalmente contrarias tenían los participantes de los equipos, 7, 5 y 12, que habían quedado de últimos en las carreras y cuya permanencia en la competencia dependería de quien ganara o perdiera la segunda fase de la prueba.

Unos minutos después se inició en dos pantallas de TV la segunda fase de la prueba, Arizona casi llega de primera, pero uno de sus rivales, el del equipo 9, le lanzó un ataque que la hizo perder la delantera, por lo que llegó de segunda. En la otra pantalla, el participante del equipo 12 llegó de último y por lo tanto fue eliminado de la competencia, por lo cual les cedieron sus porciones de tortilla a los ganadores, los participantes del equipo 9, mientras el Sr. Mármol los anunciaba y felicitaba haciendo uso del micrófono. El mismo les entregó a los equipos, las reglas escritas de la tercera prueba, la cual iniciaría a las 9:00 a.m.

A la hora pautada, el gerente retomó el micrófono y dijo:

-Es la hora de la tercera prueba, que hemos llamado "Alfabeto a Ciegas", participantes favor acercarse, según su número de equipo, a las cajas numeradas que usamos en la primera prueba y que ahora están cerradas, mientras uno de nuestros asistentes les entregará un pañuelo para que le venden los ojos al participante de su equipo que ustedes elijan. Callie y Arizona, quienes ya habían leído las reglas de esta prueba habían decidido que sería Arizona quien se vendaría los ojos.

Cuando todos los participantes tenían en su poder el pañuelo entregado por el asistente, el gerente agregó:

-Participantes, daremos inicio a la segunda prueba, les agradezco que le coloquen la venda en los ojos a su compañero de equipo y luego guíenlo para que se posicione justo enfrente de la caja cerrada, luego destapen la caja, y retírense en línea recta seis pasos.

Los competidores hicieron los que se les indicó, entonces el gerente dijo en español, inglés, alemán y francés:

-Tomen una tarjeta de la caja

Cuando todos los participantes habían tomado una tarjeta de la caja, el Sr. Mármol, dijo:

-Pueden quitarse la venda

Así lo hicieron. Arizona y Callie quien se le unió vieron que le había tocado una tarjeta de fondo azul que decía en letras blancas: Atenas. Ellas se emocionaron, la prueba se denominaba "Alfabeto a Ciegas", tener en su poder una ciudad que comenzara por A, les daría oportunidad de seguir participando incluso de ganar, sin embargo, había un detalle en las reglas que habían leído y que ahora les preocupaba, el orden del alfabeto se decidiría después de que cada equipo nombrara la capital que le había tocado. Así que tener un nombre que comenzara por la letra A, podía significar ganar la prueba o ser eliminadas.

El gerente dijo después: -Por favor, cuando mencione su número de equipo, digan en voz alta el nombre de la capital que tienen en su poder para que nuestro asistente las anote en la pizarra al lado del número de cada equipo. Comenzamos, Equipo 1…

Uno de los participantes del equipo mencionado dijo:

-Praga

-Equipo 2…

-Lisboa

-Equipo 3…

-Oslo

-Equipo 4…

-Madrid

-Equipo 5…

-Brúcelas

-Equipo 6…

-Paris

-Equipo 7…

-Roma

-Equipo 8…

-Teherán

-Equipo 9…

-Dakar

-Equipo 11…

-Beirut

-Equipo 13…

-Atenas

El gerente dijo:

-Bien, uno de nuestros observadores, concretamente un participante del equipo 12, recientemente eliminado, tomará del biombo uno de los dos sobre sellados, si la letra que saca es la A, esta prueba será ganada por el Equipo 13, quien sacó la tarjeta marcada como "Atenas", y será eliminado el equipo 8, que sacó la tarjeta marcada con "Teherán". Pero si la letra dentro del sobre sellado es Z, las posiciones de estos dos equipos se invertirán, en cuyo caso, el equipo 8 será el vencedor de la prueba y el equipo 13, será eliminado.

Callie y Arizona se tomaron de la mano y cerraron los ojos, deseando que la tarjeta que saliera del sobre sellado fuera aquella con la letra A.

Mientras esperaban que el sobre fuera tomado del biombo, Callie dijo bromeando:

-Lilon…lo que sea, deberías habernos tocado esta vez, estaríamos a salvo

Arizona asintió dándole la razón y sonrió, le encantaba que Callie bromeara con el tema de África, lo cual demostraba que de verdad ella lo había "enviado a la porra", como dijo en Cadaqués.

El Sr. Marmol tomó el sobre sellado que le dio el miembro del equipo 12 y durante unos segundos mantuvo la expectación antes de abrirlo. Luego lo hizo y mientras enseñaba la tarjeta, dijo:

-Felicidades equipo…13, son las ganadoras de esta prueba. Por favor, equipo 8, tomen sus dos pedazos de tortilla española y entréguenlos al equipo 13.

Callie y Arizona saltaron abrazadas y gritando, celebrando que seguían en la competencia y además con menos hambre que el resto de los participantes, esta sería su segunda porción.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Continuará mañana, cuando publicaré el Capítulo 38 con la Segunda Parte de "Los Juegos del Hambre"**


	38. Chapter 38

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como sólo para adultos.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en WordPress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_El Sr. Mármol tomó el sobre sellado que le dio el miembro del equipo 12 y durante unos segundos mantuvo la expectación antes de abrirlo. Luego lo hizo y mientras enseñaba la tarjeta, dijo:_

_-Felicidades equipo…13, son las ganadoras de esta prueba. Por favor, equipo 8, tomen sus dos pedazos de tortilla española y entréguenlos al equipo 13._

_Callie y Arizona saltaron abrazadas y gritando, celebrando que seguían en la competencia y además con menos hambre que el resto de los participantes, esta sería su segunda porción._

Epidemia – Capítulo 38 – Los Juegos del Hambre – II Parte

El gerente del hotel, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes, dijo:

…-A las 9:45 a.m. efectuaremos la siguiente prueba que hemos llamado "Saca el palito pero que sea larguito", por favor, pasen por la mesa de control para que uno de nuestros asistentes les estregue las reglas de la misma.

Callie y Arizona con sus dos porciones de tortilla española, retiraron las instrucciones de la cuarta prueba y se sentaron en la mesa de vencedores para comer. Mientras lo hacían, Arizona leyó en voz alta las reglas:

_-Los Juegos del Hambre, tercera edición, Prueba 4: Saca el palito pero que sea larguito, Callie se rió y dijo con un tono de picardía en su voz:_

-Espero que no quieran medir "el palito" que con falómetro, estaríamos acabadas

Arizona soltó una carcajada y luego prosiguió leyendo:

-_En un casetón o bloque de poliestireno expandido (denominadas en algunos países: láminas de ánime) se han incrustado en forma vertical, un total de 20 palitos de madera del mismo diámetro (3 milímetros) pero cuyas longitudes varían entre 12 y 30 centímetros cada uno. No obstante, se han incrustado de tal manera que sólo sean visibles 8 centímetros de longitud de su parte superior. Los equipos se formarán en dos filas frente al bloque: la fila A y la fila B. Para saber en qué fila se alineará cada participante de cada equipo, ambos se ordenarán alfabéticamente de acuerdo a la inicial de sus apellidos, de modo que el participante cuyo apellido esté primero en el alfabeto quedará en la fila A mientras que el segundo se alineará en la fila B..._

Arizona hizo una pausa en la lectura y dijo:

-Robbins fila A, Torres fila B

Callie asintió y Arizona continuó leyendo:

…_-La fila A comenzará con el participante del equipo número 1 y siguientes que aún permanezcan en la competencia, y la fila B comenzará con el participante del equipo número 13 y siguientes que sigan compitiendo. Antes de iniciarse la prueba, un observador de "El Capitolio", tomará del biombo uno de los dos sobres sellados que contienen en su interior, cada uno, una tarjeta marcada con la letra A ó B, esa tarjeta determinará que fil será la que saque los primeros diez palitos. Una vez que la fil lo haya hecho, la otra fila sacará los restantes diez palitos. Cuando los equipos tengan en su poder los dos palitos que han retirado del casetón, se los entregarán al juez cuyo número en su camiseta coincide con su número de equipo, quien medirá la longitud de los dos palitos y anotará en una tarjeta que identifica el número del equipo, el resultado de la sumatoria de las longitudes de ambos palitos. Cada juez le entregará a cada equipo la tarjeta numerada, quienes dirán en voz alta cuando el gerente lo indique el resultado de la sumatoria anotada por el juez._

A la hora pautada para la prueba, la misma se inició y se desarrolló conforme a las reglas. Cuando todos los equipos tenían en su poder el resultado de la sumatoria escrita por el juez en su tarjeta, el gerente del hotel usando el micrófono dijo:

-Competidores, por favor colóquense de acuerdo a su número de equipo a lado de la caja usada en las pruebas uno y tres, para preguntarles el resultado que obtuvieron en esta prueba.

Los equipos así lo hicieron y el Sr. Mármol dijo:

-A medida que mencione el número de cada equipo, los participantes dirán en voz alta el resultado obtenido mientras mostrarán la tarjeta a todos los presentes, ¿Están listos?

Todos los participantes respondieron en coro afirmativamente, entonces el gerente dijo:

-Ok, comenzamos, Equipo 1…

Uno de los participantes del equipo mencionado dijo, levantando la tarjeta para que el público pudiera verla:

-32

-Equipo 2…

-45

-Equipo 3…

-58

-Equipo 4…

-52

-Equipo 5…

-30

-Equipo 6…

-42

-Equipo 7…

-35

-Equipo 9…

-50

-Equipo 11…

-46

-Equipo 13…

-39

El gerente dijo:

-Como verán la prueba 4: "Saca el palito pero que sea larguito", ha sido ganada por el equipo número 3 con el resultado más alto de 58, quienes siguen en competencia conjuntamente con los equipos 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 9, 11 y 13. El equipo número 5, lamentablemente ha sido eliminado al obtener el resultado más bajo de 30. Ustedes pasarán a formar parte de los observadores de "El Capitolio", por favor, entreguen sus porciones de tortilla al equipo ganador. ¡Felicidades Equipo Número 3!.

Luego que cesaron los aplausos de los participantes y demás personas presentes, el gerente dijo, haciendo uso del micrófono:

-Equipos, la prueba número cinco, que hemos llamado "**Apunta y dispara**", comenzará a las 10:45 a.m. Por favor, acérquense a la mesa de control para que nuestros ayudantes les entreguen las normas de la prueba escritas en sus respectivos idiomas.

Callie y Arizona, retiraron las instrucciones, se sentaron en uno de los sofás del lobby del hotel, y se dispusieron a leerlas, esta vez fue Callie quien las leyó en voz alta:

_-Los Juegos del Hambre, tercera edición, Prueba 5: Apunta y dispara. Se trata de una competencia de dardos que disputarán los nueve equipos participantes en los nueve tableros dispuestos para tal fin e identificados con el número de cada equipo…,_ Callie hizo una pausa en la lectura, alzó ambos brazos celebrando, mientras exclamó entusiasmada:

-¡ Yuuupiiii ! ¡Dardos!, una de mis especialidades, siempre le gano a Mark en el bar de Joe

Arizona que compartía la misma emoción de Callie, exclamó:

-¡YAY!, y yo te he ganado a ti

Sonriendo y besando a Arizona brevemente en los labios, Callie le dijo:

-Eso es cierto, pero ahora estamos en el mismo equipo

Arizona asomó una sonrisa con hoyuelos y con la mirada brillante, le devolvió el beso a Callie, luego dijo:

-Si mi amor, así es ¿viste por qué quise que participáramos en estos juegos?

Callie sonriendo asintió, esa mirada y esa sonrisa no tenían precio, además de jugar en equipo, esa expresión alegre y feliz de Arizona era su mejor aliciente, su mejor premio. Ambas, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo acercaron sus labios para besarse tiernamente. Cuando el beso finalizó, Callie continúo leyendo:

…_-Cada equipo tendrá a su disposición cuatro dardos, dos para cada participante quienes deberán apuntar y disparar hacia su tablero cuando el gerente dé la orden. Los participantes se turnarán para lanzar sus dardos en el orden en que cada equipo lo determine, siempre y cuando los dardos sean lanzados uno a la vez. Los tableros tienen un circulo exterior de color negro que vale 10 puntos y siete círculos concéntricos donde se alternan los colores amarillo y negro con puntos que van desde 20 hasta 100 en su círculo central. Los puntos de cada círculo están impresos en el tablero y pueden verse fácilmente desde la línea de lanzamiento. Al final de la prueba, los jueces de cada equipo, sumarán las puntuaciones de los 4 dardos incrustados en el tablero. El equipo que tenga la mayor puntuación, ganará la prueba, mientras que el equipo con menos puntos será eliminado de la competencia y pasará a formar parte de los miembros observadores de "El Capitolio", luego de cederle sus dos porciones de tortilla española al equipo que haya resultado ganador de la prueba. En caso de empates en la primera o última posición los equipos que hayan obtenido igual puntuación, disputarán una segunda tanda de lanzamientos de cuatro dardos por equipo, dos por cada participante._

…

A la hora pautada, los participantes ya listos con los dardos en su poder y parados frente al tablero identificado con su número de equipo dieron comienzo a sus lanzamientos cuando el Sr. Mármol dio la orden.

Arizona lanzó su primer dardo que se incrustó en el círculo de 80 puntos, ambas celebraron chocando sus manos y sonriendo, luego le tocó el turno a Callie, cuyo dardo estuvo más cerca de los 60 puntos, pero aún así quedó incrustado en el círculo negro de 80 puntos. Ambas celebraron de nuevo y Arizona lanzó su dardo y al instante alzó sus brazos exclamando "YAY" y pegando pequeños saltos para celebrar que su dardo había quedado incrustado en el círculo interior, sumando para el equipo 100 puntos más. Callie la abrazó para felicitarla y celebrar con ella. Luego respiró hondo, se concentró en el tablero y también celebró con Arizona mientras se abrazaban, su dardo también se había incrustado casi al lado del de Arizona, en el círculo central, sumando 100 puntos más. Ambas habían obtenido 360 puntos, un resultado que si no lograba el primer lugar era casi seguro que las mantendría en competencia.

Cuando finalizó la prueba y los resultados fueron anunciados por el Sr. Mármol, se dieron cuenta que no estaban equivocadas en su apreciación, no ganaron la competencia, quedaron en tercer lugar, después del equipo número 1, que obtuvo la puntuación más alta, es decir, 400 puntos, seguido del equipo número 9 que obtuvo 380 puntos, pero ambas celebraron con un nuevo abrazo, el hecho de continuar compitiendo. En esta prueba quedó eliminado el equipo número 11, quienes cedieron sus porciones de tortilla española al equipo ganador.

El gerente citó a los equipos a las 11:30 a.m. para la siguiente prueba, la número seis, anunciando que la misma tendría lugar en la piscina del hotel, luego agregó:

-Participantes alisten sus bañadores y retiren las normas de la prueba en la mesa de control situada al lado de la piscina.

Cuando Arizona escuchó al Sr. Mármol, ella sonrió y emocionada le dijo a Callie:

-Finalmente voy a verte en bikini de nuevo

Callie puso los ojos y exclamó:

-¡Mi amor!, sólo tienes dos días sin verme en bikini, el día que pasamos en Montserrat y ayer cuando regresamos de allá.

Arizona negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Callie, estamos en España, donde dos días sin verte en bikini es casi una eternidad

Callie soltó una carcajada, la mirada pícara que había puesto Arizona al decir eso, la hizo reír, así que mientras salían a la piscina para retirar las reglas de la siguiente prueba, Callie le dio una nalgada suave a Arizona y le dijo:

-Mi pichirruchi, eres una exagerada

Arizona también se echó a reír. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de control, adyacente a la piscina, el mismo recepcionista que les había atendido esa mañana para registrarlas en los juegos, las saludó sonriendo, felicitando a ambas porque seguían en competencia. Ellas le agradecieron y el empleado les dijo:

-Tal como podrán leer con más detalles en las normas de la prueba que efectuarán aquí en la piscina y que les voy a entregar, la prueba número seis, la hemos llamado "Buscando el tesoro", donde el "tesoro" consiste en dos monedas que están al fondo de la piscina…

Callie y Arizona distinguieron el brillo de unas cuantas monedas esparcidas en el fondo de la piscina, pensando que esa prueba sería fácil, sin embargo, el empleado del hotel, agregó:

…-La dificultad de la prueba radica en que cada participante de cada equipo no podrá retirar del fondo cualquier moneda al azar, sino aquella cuyo número grabado en la cara de la moneda que no pueden ver coincida con el número de su equipo, en su caso, deberán encontrar las dos monedas marcadas con el número 13. Si ven en el fondo una moneda cuyo número no sea ese, deberán dejarla con el número hacia abajo en el mismo sitio donde la encontraron. Y la dificultad adicional, es que como los organizadores de los juegos no sabían que equipos estarían o no compitiendo en esta prueba, en el fondo de la piscina se encuentran un total de veintiséis monedas, dos por cada uno de los equipos que comenzaron los juegos esta mañana…

Callie y Arizona se miraron a los ojos y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Oh, oh!

El empleado del hotel sonrió y agregó:

-Pueden dejar su ropa en el casillero marcado con el número 13, la misma no la necesitarán hasta el final de la competencia. Conjuntamente con las normas, les entregaré el kit de obsequio de esta prueba conformado por un par de toallas, un par de gafas de piscina, y dos franelas estampadas con el logo del hotel y de esta edición de "Los Juegos del Hambre" en la parte delantera y con su número de equipo en la parte posterior, las cuales deberán usar al final de la prueba para seguir compitiendo. Las dos monedas…, si las encuentran, podrán conservarlas y guardarlas en su casillero al finalizar la prueba…

Viendo su reloj, el empleado terminó diciendo:

…-Faltan diez minutos para el inicio de la prueba, por favor, alístense para la misma y lean las normas para detalles adicionales. Les deseo mucha suerte.

Callie y Arizona le dieron las gracias al recepcionista del hotel y luego se apartaron de la mesa para leer las normas de la prueba tal como lo habían hecho antes. Luego se dispusieron a quitarse la ropa y guardarla en el casillero identificado con el número 13. En el mismo instante en que Callie descubrió su bikini, Arizona la miró con picardía y exclamó:

-¡Yes, el rojo, mi favorito!

Callie se echó a reír y dijo:

-O sea que hoy no te importa que me muestre a los demás competidores en tu bikini favorito.

Con más picardía aún, Arizona respondió:

-Mi amor, hoy me conviene que los deslumbres con ese bikini, eso nos dará una ventaja adicional, además quiero ganar esta prueba, tengo hambre

Callie soltó una sonora carcajada y dijo:

-Yo también tengo hambre, no concibo un mejor nombre para esta competencia que el que eligieron, "Los Juegos del Hambre" aquí son textualmente, "Los Juegos del Hambre". Al menos nosotras hemos comido dos porciones, hay equipos que aún no ha probado el sabor del triunfo, literalmente, y los que han sido eliminados tampoco han comido, esos tienen más hambre que nosotras.

-Es cierto, pero igual…tengo hambre y mucha

Callie abrazó a Arizona y le dijo sonriendo:

-Pero a pesar del hambre, ¿te estás divirtiendo?, ¿verdad?

Arizona le dio un breve beso en los labios a Callie y le respondió con esa sonrisa que la derretía:

-Si mi amor, muchísimo, ¿y tú?, ¿también te estás divirtiendo?

-Si mi pichirruchi y he decidido que como tengo hambre… ¡Te voy a comer a besos!

Arizona comenzó a reír sin parar, mientras Callie le daba picotazos de pequeños besos por todo su cuello, que le hacían cosquillas. Ambas permanecieron bromeando entre ellas y riendo hasta que el Sr. Mármol, antes de dar inicio a la prueba, les dijo a todos los participantes que entraran a la piscina y se colocaran sus gafas. Cuando todos los equipos estaban listos, el gerente dio las instrucciones finales:

-Cuando suene el silbato, podrán sumergirse para buscar sus monedas, cuando la encuentren sólo tendrán que acercarse al borde de la piscina para entregarle la moneda a uno de nuestros asistentes. Quisimos hacerlo así, para evitarles una caída al tratar de llegar corriendo a una mesa de control para entregar la moneda. Además si su equipo no ha encontrado las dos monedas, pueden ayudar a su compañero a buscar la que falta. El primer equipo en recoger ambas monedas será el ganador de esta prueba y por supuesto, el último será eliminado.

En el momento en que sonó el silbato, todos los participantes se sumergieron a la piscina para comenzar a buscar las monedas. Callie y Arizona, decidieron antes de la competencia, separarse a ambos lados de la piscina para buscar metódicamente sus monedas, comenzando su búsqueda desde las paredes laterales hacia el centro. El método elegido por ambas resultó sumamente efectivo, Arizona fue la primera que encontró una moneda marcada con el número 13 cerca de la pared, luego de entregarla a uno de los asistentes, se sumergió de nuevo en el punto donde la había encontrado y continuó buscando la segunda moneda. Pero fue Callie quien la encontró casi en la parte central del fondo de la piscina. Arizona se dio cuenta de que la búsqueda había concluido y cuando ambas salieron y se percataron que eran ellas el único equipo participante que estaba afuera de la piscina, se abrazaron celebrando, era obvio que habían ganado esa prueba.

Efectivamente, unos minutos más tarde, el gerente del hotel las anunciaba como las ganadoras de la prueba, a quienes felicitó efusivamente. Luego les indicó a los miembros del equipo 7 que fueron eliminados, que les cedieran sus porciones de tortilla española. Asimismo, el Sr. Mármol anunció que la siguiente prueba se efectuaría en la playa a la 12:30 p.m., y les recomendó a los participantes que retiraran las reglas de la misma en la mesa de control ubicada en la piscina.

Callie y Arizona se secaron con sus toallas, se pusieron las franelas que les habían entregado y se sentaron a la mesa para comer con mucho apetito, sus dos porciones de tortilla. Callie, tenía hambre, pero se dio cuenta que Arizona tenía más hambre aún, porque se había devorado su parte en sólo tres bocados, cuando Callie apenas iba por la mitad de su porción, por ello decidió cederle a su hambrienta prometida la mitad restante.

Arizona se enterneció con el gesto de Callie y le dijo con ternura:

-No mi amor, tu también tienes hambre, anda, come tu porción completa

Callie le respondió:

-No mi pichirruchi, tú tienes más hambre que yo, así que compláceme y acepta mi pequeño regalo…, acercando el plato delicadamente hacia Arizona, Callie agregó sonriendo: …-para ti

Arizona sonrió y sintió en ese preciso momento con en ese pequeño gesto de Callie hacia ella, cuanto se amaban mutuamente. Dándole un beso en la mejilla, Arizona aceptó el ofrecimiento de Callie, pero picó la mitad en dos pedazos y juntas terminaron de comer sonriendo, mientras se veían a los ojos y se decían un "te amo" con la mirada brillante.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, ambas retiraron las normas de la siguiente prueba, y sentadas a la mesa de nuevo, Callie leyó en voz alta el contenido:

_-Los Juegos del Hambre, tercera edición, Prueba 7: __**Un beso a ciegas**__._

Callie hizo una pausa y dijo sonriendo con picardía:

-Suena prometedor ese nombre, veamos que dicen las reglas:

…_-Tal como lo hicieron en la prueba número cuatro, pero está vez usando sus nombres en lugar de sus apellidos, los participantes de cada equipo clasificaran sus nombres alfabéticamente, el primero, o sea el participante A, será el que se vende los ojos y el segundo, es decir, el participante B, será quien espere ser besado por su compañero o compañera de equipo._

Callie hizo una nueva pausa y le dijo a Arizona:

-Tal parece que serás tú, quien con los ojos vendados me buscará para besarme

Arizona sonrió y dijo:

-Si es tu boca la que tengo que besar, creo que ganaremos esta prueba también, anda mi amor, continua leyendo.

…_-Los participantes A de cada equipo se colocarán con los ojos previamente vendados alineados de modo tal que queden con el mar a su derecha. Nuestros asistentes los ubicarán adecuadamente antes de iniciarse la prueba. Sin que los participantes A, hayan visto sus posiciones, los participantes B se alinearán frente a los participantes A, de tal forma que el mar les quede a su izquierda. Sin embargo, ninguno de los participantes quedará posicionado en línea recta frente a su compañero de equipo. Cuando se dé el pitazo para comenzar la prueba, cada participante B, llamará a su compañero, pero sin decir su nombre o cualquier sobrenombre que usen con frecuencia…_

-O sea, que tampoco puedo llamarte Pichirruchi, dijo Callie un tanto decepcionada, ¿cómo demonios sabrás que soy yo?

-Por tu voz, supongo, dijo Arizona

Callie, continuó leyendo las normas de la prueba:

_...-Los participantes B, sin embargo, podrán silbar, o hacer cualquier sonido que supongan pueda atraer a su compañero o compañera de equipo. No obstante, es preciso aclarar que los observadores de "El Capitolio", y el público en general han sido o serán instruidos para hacer toda la bulla y alboroto que puedan, a fin de confundir los llamados de sus compañeros de equipo._

_Cuando el participante A se encuentre de frente con alguno de los participantes B, el primero le preguntará al segundo: "¿Beso o no beso?, si la respuesta del participante B es "Sí", significará que el participante A ha encontrado a su pareja, y podrá besarla sin quitarse la venda de los ojos; en caso contrario, si el participante B, responde No, el participante A, deberá seguir buscando a ciegas a su pareja hasta encontrarla._

_La primera pareja que se bese será el equipo ganador de la prueba, la última será eliminada de la competencia y deberá cederle su porción de tortilla española al equipo vencedor._

…

A la hora señalada, luego de que todos los participantes estaban colocados en las posiciones elegidas por los jueces de los juegos, el Sr. Mármol dio el pitazo que señalaba el inicio de la prueba.

Los participantes A estaban realmente confundidos, era tal la algarabía de los presentes que los sonidos de sus compañeros de equipos llamándolos se perdían en medio del alboroto.

Cuando Callie vio que Arizona, desorientada, se estaba dirigiendo hacia el mar, al igual que dos competidores más, se le ocurrió una idea y la puso en práctica de inmediato

Find your Grail – parcial

En el mismo momento en que Callie comenzó a cantar con su potente voz, por un instante, los presentes, deseando escucharla, silenciaron sus gritos, sin embargo, los jueces de inmediato los instruyeron para continuar y la algarabía prosiguió. Pero Arizona, se detuvo y cambio su dirección, al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Callie, quien continúo cantando.

Arizona sonrió, a pesar de los gritos, el alboroto y los silbidos, podía escuchar esa voz que adoraba, así que se dirigió hacia allá para encontrarse con ella. Con pasos inseguros por la ceguera temporal, pero casi en línea recta, Arizona, poco a poco se fue acercando a su meta personal. El canto de Callie, ayudó al resto de los participantes a orientarse, al menos, hacia la dirección donde se encontraban sus parejas, sin embargo, la única que tenía un rumbo fijo y un destino seguro era Arizona, quien obviamente fue la primera en llegar. En ese momento, lo que ella más deseaba, aunque la prueba no lo exigiera, era besar a Callie.

…

Ella dejó de cantar cuando Arizona, frente a ella, con los ojos vendados y sonriendo, preguntó segura de la respuesta:

-¿Beso o no beso?

Callie respondió sonriendo:

-Sí

Arizona con sus manos buscó a tientas las mejillas de Callie, se alzó sobre sus pies y acercó su boca para besarla. Sus labios se unieron en un beso lento, profundo y tierno. Un beso lleno de magia, porque mientras duró, ninguna de las dos escuchó los gritos y el alboroto que las rodeaba. Con ese beso a ciegas, celebraban no sólo que habían ganado la prueba, sino también el inmenso amor que les alborotaba el alma y que crecía cada día un poco más en sus corazones.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

Y mientras escribo la tercera y última parte de "Los Juegos del Hambre" versión Calzona, en mi portal blog de woorpress podrán acceder a la versión completa de la canción incluida en este capítulo. Es impresionante la potencia de la voz de Sara que se nota, especialmente, al final de la canción, cuando su voz sobresale del coro, sólo puedo decir ¡Wow! Cada vez que la escucho, se me eriza la piel.


	39. Chapter 39

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como sólo para adultos.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en WordPress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Ella dejó de cantar cuando Arizona, frente a ella, con los ojos vendados y sonriendo, preguntó segura de la respuesta:_

_-¿Beso o no beso?_

_Callie respondió sonriendo:_

_-Sí_

_Arizona con sus manos buscó a tientas las mejillas de Callie, se alzó sobre sus pies y acercó su boca para besarla. Sus labios se unieron en un beso lento, profundo y tierno. Un beso lleno de magia, porque mientras duró, ninguna de las dos escuchó los gritos y el alboroto que las rodeaba. Con ese beso a ciegas, celebraban no sólo que habían ganado la prueba, sino también el inmenso amor que les alborotaba el alma y que crecía cada día un poco más en sus corazones._

**Epidemia – Capítulo 39 – Los Juegos del Hambre – III Parte**

Después del tierno beso, uno de los jueces se acercó hacia ellas, para decirle a Arizona que podía quitarse la venda de los ojos. Mientras tanto, el Sr. Mármol, tomó el micrófono y en medio del alboroto, habló para animar a los participantes a seguir buscando a sus parejas, conminándolos a que se apresuraran porque uno de sus equipos rivales ya había llegado a su destino. Mientras decía esto último, el gerente miró a Callie y Arizona y alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha, a modo de felicitación, les sonrió, sonrisa que ambas le devolvieron.

Unos minutos después el último participante del grupo A, del equipo número 6, llegó a su destino, pero luego del beso, el Sr. Mármol, intervino de nuevo para comunicarles oficialmente que habían sido eliminados de la competencia.

Los participantes del equipo 6, una joven pareja de recién casados, se acercaron hacia Callie y Arizona, sonriendo y bromeando entre ellos, sosteniendo en sus manos los platos que contenían las dos porciones de tortilla española. Arizona, los recibió regalándole su mejor sonrisa, ya que recordó al verlos, que ellos habían sido una de las pocas parejas que habían mostrado su simpatía hacia ellas, cuando ganaron la primera prueba.

Ambos felicitaron a Callie y a Arizona, por haber vencido y especialmente a Callie por la bella voz que demostró tener.

Sonriendo, ambas les agradecieron a la simpática pareja, quienes luego de desearles suerte para el resto de la competencia, se dirigieron a la mesa de observadores, mientras Callie y Arizona fueron a la mesa de control, ahora situada en la playa, para retirar las normas de la siguiente prueba. Posteriormente se sentaron en la mesa dispuesta para ello y degustaron su cuarta porción de tortilla española con mucho apetito. Unos minutos después, Arizona comenzó a leer en voz alta las normas de la siguiente prueba, que comenzaría a la 1:30 p.m.:

_-Los Juegos del Hambre, tercera edición, Prueba 8: __**La Banana**__. Para efectuar esta prueba se le entregará a cada participante un chaleco salvavidas con el número de su equipo bordado en la parte posterior. En esta divertida y emocionante prueba, los competidores tendrán la oportunidad de saber lo que se siente al montar una montaña rusa en el agua. Los seis equipos que participarán en esta prueba serán divididos al azar por los jueces en dos filas, la A y la B, de tal manera que los miembros de cada equipo queden ubicados en la misma banana, pero en posiciones diferentes._

_La prueba se ha dividido en dos fases:_

_**Fase 1:**_

_Una vez configuradas las filas, los tres equipos de la fila A se montarán en "La Banana A", mientras que los tres equipos de la fila B lo harán en la "Banana B". Cuando el juez dé la orden de salida, los dos inflables de seis plazas cada uno, atados por una cuerda o soga, serán remolcados e impulsados en el mar por una lancha cada uno. Mientras la embarcación vaya en línea recta el riesgo de caer de la banana es mínimo, sin embargo, en cada giro ¡agárrense fuerte! porque la caída es inminente. El primer participante que caiga de cualquiera de las dos bananas será eliminado de la competencia, conjuntamente con su compañero de equipo. Cuando se produzca ese evento, ambas lanchas se detendrán para permitir que el miembro del equipo cuyo compañero cayó, pueda bajarse de la banana._

_**Fase 2:**_

_Una vez que los miembros del equipo eliminado estén fuera del mar, el juez dará la orden para que las dos lanchas arranquen simultáneamente. Esta fase será una prueba de resistencia y perseverancia, ya que el equipo ganador de la misma corresponderá al miembro del equipo que haya permanecido hasta el final cuando todos los demás participantes hayan caído._

_Para premiar esa perseverancia, esta prueba contempla un premio adicional, además de las dos porciones de tortilla española: Una consola nueva de Nintendo Wii U y el juego Sonic All-stars Racing Transformed Bonus Edition._

_¡ Mucha Suerte !_

…

A medida que Arizona leía las normas de la prueba, Callie notó la emoción creciente en su voz, era evidente que una prueba de este tipo era justo lo que más le gustaba a Arizona, así que cuando ella terminó de leer, Callie le dijo sonriendo mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella:

-Mi pichirruchi, tengo la impresión de que quieres comer tu tercera porción consecutiva de tortilla española y ganar ese Wii U ¿me equivoco?

Arizona se rio y dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de Callie:

-No mi amor, no te equivocas, quiero ganar esta prueba, así que agarrémonos fuerte de esa banana y disfrutemos del paseo…, de nuestras tortillas y de nuestra nueva consola de videojuegos.

Ambas sonriendo, chocaron sus manos y luego se dieron un breve beso en los labios. Posteriormente se dirigieron para reunirse con el resto de los participantes, la prueba estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los jueces de los juegos, eligieron al azar la composición de cada una de las bananas, Callie y Arizona quedaron en la "Banana B", conjuntamente con los dos participantes de los equipos 1 y 4. Arizona en el primer puesto de la banana y Callie de tercera.

Cuando se dio la orden las dos lanchas comenzaron a remolcar las bananas, todos los participantes se estaban divirtiendo…las lanchas hicieron su primer giro, ninguno cayó, luego aumentaron la velocidad un poco y efectuaron un segundo giro más pronunciado y como era de esperarse un participante cayó, el del equipo 2 que se encontraba en la "Banana A". Siguiendo las normas de la prueba, ambas lanchas se detuvieron para que el otro participante del equipo 2 se bajara de la banana. Cuando ambos estaban fuera del agua, el juez dio la orden y las lanchas arrancaron de nuevo.

En cada giro ejecutado a velocidad creciente, otros participantes fueron cayendo de las bananas, incluida Callie que cayó cuando ya solo quedaban en las mismas un participante del equipo 9, otro del 1 y los dos del equipo 4, además de Arizona, que se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas para no caer. Callie se fue nadando hasta la orilla y desde allí, pegando saltos y gritando, animaba a Arizona.

En un nuevo giro, cayó uno de los participantes del equipo 4, luego el que quedaba del equipo 1, posteriormente el del equipo 9. Ahora sólo quedaban Arizona y un miembro del equipo 4.

En la orilla, Callie no dejaba de saltar y de gritar emocionada, ella sabía que Arizona no caería, su férrea fuerza de voluntad, sus deseos de ganar y su espíritu de competencia no lo permitirían, y así fue, el participante del equipo 4, cayó exhausto de la banana. Inmediatamente la lancha disminuyó su velocidad y Arizona alzó los brazos en señal de victoria mientras sonreía y buscaba con la mirada a Callie, quien súper emocionada no paraba de saltar celebrando.

En el momento en que Arizona llegó a la orilla, Callie corrió hacia ella y cuando se encontraron se abrazaron riendo.

Mientras lo hacían el Sr. Mármol, luego de felicitarlas por la victoria, anunció a los participantes, que la siguiente prueba tendría lugar, allí mismo en la playa y que se efectuaría a las 3:00 p.m.

Callie y Arizona, retiraron las reglas de la prueba número nueve y se sentaron a comer su tercera porción consecutiva de tortilla española, la cual en honor a la verdad, la comieron con menor entusiasmo: Antes de disponerse a leer, Callie dijo:

-Creo que los organizadores de estos juegos han debido incluir un menú más variado como premio por ganar las pruebas, la tortilla está muy sabrosa pero ya me está cansando.

Arizona le respondió sonriendo:

-Mi amor, ellos no contaban con que un equipo tan maravilloso como nosotras pudieran ganar tres pruebas seguidas, anda no te quejes tanto y come, los equipos eliminados y los que aún no han ganado darían lo que fuera por comer ese mismo pedazo con el que te estás alimentando justo ahora.

-Mi pichirruchi, tienes razón..., dijo Callie sonriendo, luego agregó: ...-dime ¿qué dicen las normas de la siguiente prueba?

_Arizona comenzó a leer:_

_-Los Juegos del Hambre, tercera edición, Prueba 9: __**Changa, palos y sacos**__. Esta prueba se realizará en la playa y tendrá dos fases:_

_**Fase 1: Changa y palos**_

_En esta fase los participantes deberán bailar al ritmo de la música y pasar flexionando la espalda hacia atrás, debajo de una vara de bambú colocada de forma horizontal. Mientras lo hagan deberán sostener en el pecho una pequeña piedra y no dejarla caer. Luego que los dos participantes de cada equipo hayan pasado debajo de la vara de bambú tres veces, podrán iniciar la segunda fase de la prueba. Los participantes deben intentar ejecutar esta fase en el menor tiempo posible, ya que progresivamente la vara de bambú se colocará más cerca del suelo._

_**Fase 2: Changa y sacos**_

_Cuando ambos miembros de cada equipo hayan completado la primera fase de la prueba, los observadores de "El Capitolio", les indicarán a cada miembro donde ubicarse, ya que esta fase se trata de una carrera de sacos de relevo. Uno de los participantes se colocará en línea recta paralela a la línea de la playa a ocho metros de distancia de su compañero de equipo, mientras que éste deberá meter las piernas en un saco y sujetarlo con las manos. El observador dará la señal de salida para que el participante llegue hasta su compañero de equipo dando saltos en el saco. Cuando esto ocurra, el segundo participante, quien previamente habrá metido sus piernas en otro saco, se dirigirá saltando hasta el punto de partida. El primer equipo que llegue a la meta será el ganador, mientras que el último será eliminado._

**Changa**

A la hora fijada, los observadores del "El Capitolio" formaron una fila alineando aleatoriamente a los diez participantes de los cinco equipos que aún permanecían en la competencia. Callie quedó de tercera en la fila, mientras que Arizona quedó en el décimo puesto. Los diez participantes pasaron la primera y la segunda vuelta debajo de la vara sin inconvenientes, sin embargo, en la tercera vuelta cuando la vara fue colocada un poco más abajo, los problemas comenzaron para algunos de los equipos, incluyendo el equipo número 13 de Callie y Arizona. A ellas y a todos los demás participantes, con excepción de los del equipo número 9, se les cayó la piedra, por lo que tuvieron que dar una cuarta vuelta, mientras que el equipo 9 iniciaba la segunda fase de la prueba.

Con mucho cuidado para no dejar caer la piedra, Callie pasó por debajo de la vara con éxito y animó a Arizona, quien también lo hizo, sin embargo, llegaron de últimas a la carrera de sacos, por lo cual tendrían que darse prisa para no ser eliminadas.

Arizona fue quien eligió el juez para iniciar la segunda fase de la prueba dentro del saco. Ella llegó saltando hasta donde se encontraba Callie, quien de inmediato se incorporó a la última parte de la carrera. Arizona se había apurado lo suficiente, pero aún estaba de última, detrás del equipo 9 que ya casi estaba llegando a la meta, seguido por el equipo 3, el 1 y el equipo número 4 que iba de penúltimo. Sin embargo, Callie, aprovechando el largo de sus piernas dio saltos más grandes, con los cuales logró rebasar al participante del equipo 4, en la última cuarta parte del tramo que les faltaba antes de llegar a la meta.

Arizona, que no había dejado de gritar para animar a Callie, comenzó a dar saltos celebrando que ella había llegado a la meta en el penúltimo lugar, logrando para ambas su continuidad en la competencia.

Antes de que Callie pudiera sacar sus piernas del saco, Arizona corrió y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. En ese momento ambas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo riendo a carcajadas.

Aún en el suelo, Arizona acercó sus labios a los de Callie y la beso brevemente, luego le dijo sonriendo:

-Eres impresionante, te amo

Callie la miró a los ojos y le respondió:

-Tú y yo somos un equipo impresionante mi pichirruchi, te amo también.

Compartieron otro beso fugaz y luego se pusieron en pie mientras escuchaban al Sr. Mármol anunciando a los participantes del equipo 9 como los ganadores de la prueba y que el equipo 4 había sido eliminado de la competencia. Luego informó a los participantes de los cuatro equipos en competencia, que la siguiente prueba se efectuaría en la playa a las 4:00 p.m.

La prueba número diez consistía en una "**guerra de mangueras**" donde los participantes, previamente vestidos con un overol de color ocre, en el cual podrían verse fácilmente las evidencias de la humedad producida por el agua, tendrían que pasar corriendo por una pista delimitada para la prueba, mientras los participantes que habían sido eliminados de la competencia, trataban de mojarlos a cierta distancia con el agua que brotaba a presión de las mangueras. En la pista habían sido colocados algunos objetos altos que servirían de refugio temporal a los participantes quienes debían tratar de cruzarla sin ser mojados. Al final de la prueba ganaría aquel equipo que en su conjunto presentara menos evidencia de humedad en los overoles.

La prueba se desarrolló y fue especialmente divertida tanto para los participantes como para el público en general. El equipo formado por Callie y Arizona quedó en el segundo lugar en esta prueba, ya que Arizona casi no fue tocada por el agua, para lo cual realizó todo tipo de movimientos dejando en evidencia la destreza propia de una familia inmersa en el mundo militar. Sin embargo, Callie no corrió con la misma suerte, esta vez su estatura resultó un inconveniente para evadir el agua proveniente de las mangueras.

La prueba fue ganada nuevamente por el equipo número 9, mientras que el equipo número 1 se despedía de la competencia. La prueba número once, la penúltima, donde participarían los equipos 3, 9 y 13, se desarrollaría igualmente en la playa a las 5:00 p.m.

Luego de quitarse los overoles y permanecer con sus franelas, vestidas aún con sus bikinis, Callie y Arizona se dispusieron a leer las normas de la siguiente prueba. Esta vez fue Callie quien las comenzó a leer:

_-Los Juegos del Hambre, tercera edición, Prueba 11: __**Saca la tapa, pero no te mojes**__. Debajo de la arena de la playa han sido colocadas dos líneas de mangueras que cruzan por diversos puntos y de las cuales emergen unas salidas de agua a presión que tienen colocadas una tapa de color amarillo. Las mangueras han sido enterradas en la arena de tal modo que sólo serán visibles las tapas amarillas. No obstante, aunque los participantes no puedan diferenciarlas, se han colocado dos líneas de mangueras, una tiene presión de agua, mientras que la otra está seca. La finalidad de esta prueba es que cada equipo retire en el menor tiempo posible dos tapas amarillas, una por participante. Pero, si cualquiera de los participantes retira una tapa de la cual comience a salir agua a presión, deberá tapar la salida de agua de nuevo, antes de continuar buscando la tapa de la manguera seca._

_El primer equipo que logre retirar las dos tapas amarillas sin dejar salidas de agua abiertas, será el ganador de la prueba, mientras que el último será eliminado._

Cuando Callie terminó de leer, Arizona dijo sonriendo:

-Esta prueba será divertida

Callie respondió:

-Oh, sí, muy divertida. Cada vez estamos más cerca de Tortosa

Arizona levantó los brazos y exclamó:

-¡ YAY !

A la hora pautada, el Sr. Mármol dio la orden para que se iniciara la prueba, los seis participantes comenzaron a buscar las tapas amarillas en la arena, uno de los participantes del equipo 3 fue el primero en retirar una tapa con éxito, luego fue Callie quien encontró otra, y la retiro desenroscándola sin problemas. Sin embargo, el equipo 9 se encontraba en problemas, uno de ellos aún no había encontrado la tapa amarilla y el otro estaba luchando sin éxito tratando de cerrar de nuevo con la tapa amarilla el chorro de agua que salía sin cesar de la manguera. Y para desgracia de Arizona, lo mismo le ocurrió a ella, luego de varios minutos durante los cuales todo su cuerpo era una mezcla difusa de agua y arena, logró cerrar la tapa, viendo preocupada cuando el otro participante del equipo número 3 retiró la tapa amarilla que le faltaba a su equipo para completar las dos necesarias para ganar la prueba.

No obstante, Arizona, no flaqueó y siguió buscando, aún tenía oportunidad de seguir compitiendo, ya que el equipo número 9, aún no había encontrado ninguna tapa, mientras que Callie ya tenía la que había hallado. Con un grito de júbilo que emanó de Arizona y varios saltos de alegría por parte de Callie, Arizona consiguió la segunda tapa para el equipo, quienes las entregaron a los jueces de la competencia, sabiendo que el ganador de esa prueba era el equipo número 3, mientras que el equipo 9 había sido eliminado.

La prueba final, para conocer quién ganaría la competencia entre los dos únicos equipos que quedaban, se fijó para ser realizada de inmediato en la playa, por lo cual Arizona no tuvo oportunidad alguna de asearse. Ella había terminado la prueba anterior con el cabello, sus brazos, sus piernas y la franela llena de arena, incluso tenía rastros de arena en la cara. Antes de comenzar la última prueba, Callie la observó y sonrió enternecida, ella parecía en ese momento una niña de ocho o diez años que había pasado las últimas horas haciendo castillos de arena en la orilla de la playa.

Para la prueba final, los organizadores del concurso habían hecho un hueco en la arena. El hueco tenía un área de un metro cuadrado aproximadamente y una profundidad de cincuenta centímetros. El hueco estaba lleno de una mezcla de agua y tierra, que había formado lodo. La prueba era simple, cada equipo se colocaría en los extremos opuestos del hueco y tendrían que halar una cuerda hacia atrás tratando de que al menos uno de los participantes del equipo rival cayera en el hueco con lodo. Los equipos harían tres intentos, el equipo que cayera al hueco dos de las tres veces sería eliminado, mientras que el hubiera caído a lo sumo una vez, sería el vencedor de la tercera edición de "Los Juegos del Hambre".

En el momento en que Callie y Arizona escucharon al Sr. Mármol informando las pautas de la prueba, ellas vieron a sus rivales y se miraron a los ojos, haciendo ambas una mueca con sus bocas. El equipo número 3 estaba conformado por una mujer de baja estatura y muy delgada, quien no fue la razón de la mueca, la razón era por su compañero. Un hombre un poco más bajo que Callie pero de fuerte contextura. Ambas pensaron sin decirlo, que ganar esa prueba no sería nada fácil y no se equivocaron.

La prueba comenzó, los jueces fijaron los puestos de cada participante en la cuerda, Callie y el hombre del equipo contrario quedaron detrás de sus compañeras de equipo. Lo cual hacía más vulnerable de "morder el lodo" a las participantes que se encontraban más cerca del hueco, es decir, Arizona y la mujer delgada del equipo 3.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Callie y Arizona, halaron la cuerda hacia atrás, logrando por un momento desestabilizar a sus rivales, la mujer delgada cayó por primera vez al fango.

Al segundo intento, el turno de caer al lodo fue de Arizona, quien salió del mismo totalmente percudida, entre los rastros de arena que aún conservaba de la prueba anterior, más el lodo pegado a su cuerpo, ya casi no se veía de qué color tenía el cabello o la piel.

A pesar del agotamiento, en un momento Callie exclamó cuando hacían el tercer intento: -¡Vamos por ti, Tortosa! y haló la cuerda con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Arizona también hizo su mejor esfuerzo y finalmente lograron derrotar al equipo número 3, cuando la mujer de ese equipo "mordió el lodo" por segunda vez.

Mientras la mujer maldecía en el fango, Callie y Arizona se abrazaron, saltaron, rieron y se besaron celebrando que eran las indiscutibles ganadoras de la competencia.

El Sr. Mármol así las anunció, y en medio de los aplausos de los presentes, invitó a todos los participantes de la prueba para un desayuno al día siguiente donde se haría entrega de los premios a las ganadoras y se rifaría un premio sorpresa.

Callie y Arizona se abrazaron de nuevo, riendo felices por haber ganado la competencia. Mientras estaban abrazadas sobre la arena de la playa, Arizona le dijo a Callie:

-Mi amor, estoy feliz pero molida, necesito que subamos a la habitación y que nos demos un baño muy largo, estoy mugrienta.

Callie se apartó un poco para ver a Arizona, puso los ojos y exclamó:

-Mi pichirruchi ¿tú no pretenderás entrar a "nuestra habitación" llena de mugre como estas?, ¿verdad?

Arizona frunció el ceño y respondió:

-Callie ¿y qué quieres que haga?, no puedo dejar toda esta mugre en las duchas de la piscina, creo que taparía las cañerías.

Callie dijo:

-Exactamente, y lo mismo pasará con las cañerías del baño de nuestra habitación

Arizona con una expresión pensativa, dijo, luego de unos instantes:

-Cierto y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Callie con una expresión llena de picardía respondió:

-Mi pichirruchi tengo una idea, ven conmigo

Ambas se fueron caminando tomadas de la mano hacia el lugar en la playa, muy cerca de donde se encontraban, en el cual se había realizado la guerra de mangueras.

Cuando ya estaban muy cerca, Callie le lanzó una mirada pícara a Arizona, fue en ese momento cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que Callie tramaba. Arizona se detuvo y exclamó sonriendo:

-¡Nooooo Callie, esa agua está muy fría!

Con una expresión traviesa Callie dijo riendo, mientras tomaba una manguera en su mano y accionaba la llave:

-Y tú estás percudida, necesitas un lavado urgente

Arizona se cubrió con las manos pero obviamente el chorro de agua comenzó a empaparla, entonces siguiendo el juego y riendo, exclamó mientras tomaba y accionaba otra manguera:

-¡Y tú tampoco estás muy limpia que digamos!

Riendo a carcajadas y gritando, Callie y Arizona iniciaron su propia y muy particular "guerra de mangueras", Arizona corrió hacía uno de los refugios temporales que habían sido colocados para la realización de la prueba, pero Callie fue más rápida, mientras Arizona logró ponerse a cubierto detrás de su muralla, Callie la persiguió y en un descuido de Arizona, logró meter la manguera por su espalda dentro de su franela.

Arizona gritó mientras reía sin poder contenerse, en medio del forcejeo ambas cayeron en la arena de nuevo y la arena se adhirió a sus cuerpos otra vez. Sin dejar de reír, por un instante, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca para resistir la tentación de sumergirse en un beso apasionado y profundo. Cuando el arenoso beso finalizó, ambas sonrieron y se pusieron de pie para reiniciar su segunda tanda de esa guerra de mangueras, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sensual y delicado baño mutuo, que terminó en un apretado y tierno abrazo acompañado por una secuencia interminable de miradas y besos llenos de calidez, amor y pasión por partes iguales.

Totalmente empapadas de la cabeza a los pies, ambas dejaron atrás las mangueras y se fueron tomadas de la mano a buscar sus toallas para secarse. Una vez que lo hicieron, se dirigieron al locker, buscaron su ropa y subieron a la habitación, llevando en sus manos, las cuatro porciones de tortilla española que uno de los empleados del hotel les entregó, dos por haber ganado la última prueba y las dos de su equipo que nunca entregaron por haber sido las vencedoras de la competencia.

En el mismo instante en que entraron a la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, la pasión que se había despertado en ese último y mojado round, dio paso al deseo. Callie y Arizona unieron sus labios en una sucesión de besos llenos de lujuría, mientras caminaban hacía la ducha despojándose de la escasa ropa que tenían puesta, a pasos intermitentes fueron dejando en su camino franelas y piezas de bikinis esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación.

Sin dejar de besarse, Callie accionó las llaves de la ducha para alistar la bañera y ajustar la temperatura del agua, los besos y las caricias no cesaron y cuando finalmente la ducha estaba lista para recibirlas, Callie entró primero, se sentó apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de la bañera, y luego, guió a Arizona para que se sentara y apoyara la espalda en su pecho desnudo.

Un gemido ahogado brotó de la boca de Callie en el instante en que la suave piel de la espalda de Arizona rozó sus pezones erectos. Un momento después fue Arizona quien echando su cabeza hacia atrás, emitió una secuencia de gemidos, en respuesta a las caricias que Callie con sus labios comenzó a hacerle en su cuello, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sus pezones. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba sumergido en el agua tibia de la bañera, ella sintió como su centro se inundó aún más, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos la caricia que esperaba, y esta vez Callie no la hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Mientras que ella no ceso de acariciar su cuello con la boca y sus senos con una mano, con la otra abrió hábilmente los labios hinchados y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris erecto de Arizona. Ella emitió un nuevo gemido, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía y respondía a las hábiles caricias que Callie le proporcionaba.

Luego fue Callie quien se estremeció y emitió un gemido gutural cuando Arizona, llevó su mano hacía atrás y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris a un ritmo creciente. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para experimentar el éxtasis que sentía en ambos sentidos, uno por el placer que ella le estaba proporcionando a Arizona y dos por el placer que Arizona le proporcionaba a ella.

En pocos minutos sus cuerpos se tensaron, estaban casi al borde del placer, temblando, mientras de sus bocas brotaban gemidos cada vez más intensos. El clímax llegó para ambas, mientras cada una gritaba el nombre de la otra. Cuando las sensaciones amainaron, los temblores esporádicos de sus cuerpos aún evidenciaban el enorme placer que se habían regalado mutuamente mientras trataban de recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes.

Ambas se dijeron "Te amo" incontables veces, mientras se fundían en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Fue tal el cansancio y el agotamiento de sus cuerpos llevados más allá del límite en ese día emocionante que culminaba con esa entrega de amor mutuo, que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidas abrazadas en la bañera. Un rato después, el agua que ya se había enfriado despertó a Callie. Ella se llenó de ternura al ver a Arizona, quien parecía un hermoso ángel dormido respirando suavemente en su regazo.

Callie no quería despertarla, pero era necesario al menos llamar su atención para lograr salir de la bañera. Al llamado de Callie, Arizona balbuceó palabras incoherentes, pero recuperó lo suficiente la conciencia para que Callie pudiera pararse con ella, envolver su cabello y su cuerpo en una toalla seca y llevarla en brazos hasta la cama, donde la depósito con una enorme dulzura. Callie le dio un beso en la mejilla a su bella durmiente, se secó con una toalla, se cepilló a medias su cabello, sólo para desenredarlo un poco, e hizo lo mismo con el cabello de Arizona quien para ese momento yacía profundamente dormida acostada de medio lado apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Exhausta de cansancio también, Callie se metió debajo de las sábanas, abrazó a Arizona y la acunó en sus caderas. En pocos segundos ella también se quedó dormida.

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Espero que le hayan gustado estos "Juegos del Hambre", versión Calzona :o) . Por cierto, me encantaría que escribieran sus comentarios o reviews, salvo por algunos tweets que agradezco infinitamente, algunas de ustedes, mis queridas y apreciadas lectoras, me tienen a pan y agua, o sea, como el equipo número 10 en estos "Juegos del Hambre", BUAAAAAHHH :o(**


	40. Chapter 40

**Epidemia**

**La presente historia también se publica en blogger, al igual que el resto de los fanfiction en español que estoy escribiendo, traduciendo o que ya fueron escritos o traducidos por mí. Para acceder a cualquiera de ellos, disponen de los enlaces permanentes a través de mi portal blog en wordpress bajo el nombre de Miki T. Robbinson. O Si lo prefieren, podrán encontrar un enlace directo al portal en mi cuenta de twitter: MikiTRobbinson**

**Epidemia – Sumario**

Dos almas gemelas que deberán aprender juntas, a vencer sus temores y encontrar el camino hacia sus verdaderos sueños. Acompañen a Callie Torres y a Arizona Robbins en este viaje, a través de los sentimientos. Una montaña rusa de emociones, donde la música será otra protagonista. Citando a Jessica Capshaw: "Hold on and enjoy the ride" (Agárrense fuerte y disfruten del paseo).

**Advertencia de contenido:**

Esta historia debe ser considerada como sólo para adultos.

Los personajes: Calliope "Callie" Torres, Arizona Robbins, Cristina Yang, Teddy Altman, Mark Sloan, Carlos Torres, Miranda Bailey, Richard Webber, Jackson Avery, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, George O´Malley, Erica Hahn, Meredith Grey, Dereck Shepherd, April Kepner, Izzie Stevens y Addison Montgomery mencionados en esta historia fueron creados por Shonda Rhimes, para la serie de televisión Grey´s Anatomy, de la cadena de televisión norteamericana ABC, por lo tanto, no me corresponde ni poseo ningún derecho sobre los mismos.

El resto de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son ficticios y fueron creados para el desarrollo del relato, el cual también es ficticio. Por lo tanto, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Y por favor, no duden en hacer sus comentarios. Para las personas que escribimos en blog, ellos nos alientan a seguir adelante, no hay nada que nos emocione más que ver en nuestra bandeja de entrada el aviso de la recepción de un nuevo comentario. La publicación de cada nuevo capítulo de esta historia, será notificada vía twitter desde mi cuenta mikitrobbinson.

Como autora de este relato, me reservo el derecho de publicarlo en otros medios.

Miki T. Robbinson

**Instrucciones para acceder a los archivos de música en formato mp3: **

En este fanfic, la música es parte del relato, y la recomendación es acceder a ella cuando sea citada dentro de la historia. El formato de los archivos en Fanfiction no permite establecer enlaces, así que mi recomendación es efectuar una búsqueda de mi nombre (Miki T. Robbinson) en el buscador de su preferencia y enlazar a mi portal-blog en WordPress. Allí podrán acceder a la canción en el post "Epidemia" ubicado en la categoría "Callie y Arizona fanfiction en español")

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

_Ambas se dijeron "Te amo" incontables veces, mientras se fundían en un cálido y tierno abrazo. Fue tal el cansancio y el agotamiento de sus cuerpos llevados más allá del límite en ese día emocionante que culminaba con esa entrega de amor mutuo, que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidas abrazadas en la bañera. Un rato después, el agua que ya se había enfriado despertó a Callie. Ella se llenó de ternura al ver a Arizona, quien parecía un hermoso ángel dormido, respirando suavemente en su regazo. _

_Callie no quería despertarla, pero era necesario al menos llamar su atención para lograr salir de la bañera. Al llamado de Callie, Arizona balbuceó palabras incoherentes, pero recuperó lo suficiente la conciencia para que Callie pudiera pararse con ella, envolver su cabello y su cuerpo en una toalla seca y llevarla en brazos hasta la cama, donde la depósito con una enorme dulzura. Callie le dio un beso en la mejilla a su bella durmiente, se secó con una toalla, se cepilló a medias su cabello, sólo para desenredarlo un poco, e hizo lo mismo con el cabello de Arizona quien para ese momento yacía profundamente dormida acostada de medio lado apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Exhausta de cansancio también, Callie se metió debajo de las sábanas, abrazó a Arizona y la acunó en sus caderas. En pocos segundos ella también se quedó dormida._

**Epidemia – Capítulo 40 – Atada a tu amor**

Horas después, cuando Callie abrió los ojos, ya había caído la noche, la habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminada por el resplandor de la luna llena que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Callie suspiró y apretó el abrazo para acercar su cuerpo al de Arizona, quien aún dormía profundamente. Luego cerró los ojos y besó su hombro desnudo mientras percibía como algo dentro de su propio pecho se inundaba de esa sensación tan increíble como indescriptible: ese ángel de rizos dorados y hermosos ojos azules que yacía a su lado era la causa, la razón de esa inmensa felicidad que le colmaba el alma. Callie no pronunció palabra alguna para no despertarla, pero en sus pensamientos se repetía sin cesar, como si fuera un mantra, una y otra vez: "te amo, te amo, te amo…"

Quizás en medio de sus sueños, lo percibió, lo cierto es que abrió los ojos y al sentir a Callie tan cerca, abrazándola por detrás, su respiración y su boca rozando su hombro, Arizona sonrió y suspiró mientras experimentaba, aún sin saberlo, las mismas emociones que Callie estaba sintiendo. Arizona soltó un bostezo y posando su mano sobre la de Callie en su vientre, la acarició con ternura, luego rodó sobre su costado para encontrarse con esa mirada brillante, con esa sonrisa que ella adoraba y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Arizona, sólo dijo sonriendo:

-Te amo.

La voz soñolienta de Arizona era sin duda la cosa más tierna y al mismo tiempo más sexy que Callie había escuchado en toda su vida. Arizona ahogó un bostezo grande y acercando sus labios a los de Callie, dijo mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su mirada:

-Ven aquí

Callie acercó su rostro para deleitarse con el dulce sabor de los labios de Arizona contra los suyos. No había ningún otro sentimiento parecido. En medio de esa tierna sucesión de besos, el estómago de Arizona crujió de hambre, fue en ese momento cuando Callie sonriendo dijo:

-Creo que nuestros estómagos necesitan alimento, dime Arizona ¿quieres bajar a cenar?

Arizona levantó su mirada, pensando, luego respondió:

-Tengo hambre, pero no quiero moverme de aquí, además quiero seguir durmiendo, tengo sueño

-¿Podemos pedir que nos traigan algo a la habitación?, ¿quieres?, le preguntó Callie, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Arizona con ternura

-Si pedimos algo lo traerán, en quince o veinte minutos, creo que estaré dormida para entonces

-Eso nos deja una sola opción mi bella, hambrienta y somnolienta dama, dijo Callie con los ojos entrecerrados mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Arizona, quien adivinando exclamó triunfante:

-¡Más tortilla española!

Callie asintió sin apartar su rostro de la suave piel de Arizona, unos segundos después ella agregó:

-¿Seria usted tan amable Dra. Torres de traerle a la cama a su bella, hambrienta y somnolienta dama esa tortilla…, y mientras soltaba un nuevo bostezo agregó: …-antes de que me quede dormida de nuevo?

Callie se rió y mientras se paraba de la cama en busca de las cuatro porciones de tortilla española que habían dejado sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta de la habitación, dijo:

-Después de hoy creo que no probaré la tortilla española en meses

Arizona sonriendo dijo:

-Yo tampoco, y espero que el desayuno de mañana esté libre de tortillas de cualquier tipo

A pesar de las quejas, en menos de cinco minutos ambas se devoraron sus dos porciones de tortilla española. Minutos después, Callie hundió su rostro en el cuello de Arizona mientras ella la abrazaba, así se quedaron, profundamente dormidas.

…

Al día siguiente y para fortuna de ambas, Arizona tuvo razón, no hubo vestigios de ningún tipo de tortilla en el suculento desayuno que sirvió de preámbulo a la entrega del premio de la tercera edición de "Los Juegos del Hambre".

Entre vítores y aplausos de los presentes, Callie y Arizona recibieron su pequeño trofeo junto con la consola nueva de Nintendo Wii U, el juego Sonic All-stars Racing Transformed Bonus Edition y el sobre que contenía los documentos para hacer efectivo su traslado y su estadía de cinco días en el Hotel Parador de Tortosa. Asimismo, por ser las ganadoras de la competencia, les correspondió a ellas retirar del biombo dispuesto para tal fin uno de los sobres sellados que contenían los nombres del resto de los equipos participantes, quienes ganarían un viaje de dos días con todos los gastos pagos a Tossa del Mar. Los ganadores de esa rifa fueron los participantes del equipo número seis, la simpática pareja de recién casados que interactuaron con Callie y Arizona al final de prueba en la cual Callie cantó para atraer a Arizona hacia ella.

….

Antes de recoger todo su equipaje y dirigirse a Tortosa, Callie y Arizona permanecieron cuatro días más en Barcelona, que aprovecharon para recorrerla, visitaron sus plazas, entre ellas la de Cataluña, sus típicas calles como las Ramblas o el Barrio Gótico, lleno de edificios de ese característico estilo arquitectónico; el Puerto, el exterior de la Sagrada Familia, el impresionante Parque Güeli, el barrio de la Ribera y la Basílica de Santa María del Mar.

Y así, dejando atrás la hermosa Barcelona y llevándose con ellas imborrables recuerdos que permanecerían por siempre en sus corazones, esa mañana recorrieron en el transporte designado por el Hotel, los 183 Kms. que las separaban de su próximo destino: Tortosa

Cuando llegaron al Parador Tortosa, casi dos horas después, Callie y Arizona se quedaron extasiadas al admirar el hermoso castillo convertido en Hotel con sus altas paredes de piedra y sus hermosos y amplios jardines.

Ilusionadas y felices, con unos deseos enormes de recorrer Tortosa, ambas se registraron en el Hotel y subieron a la habitación que le asignaron, la cual era en realidad una amplia suite en forma de L, con una gran terraza desde la cual se podía admirar en todo su esplendor el Valle del Ebro y la antigua ciudad de Tortosa. El mobiliario de la habitación era de sobria y antigua madera, su visión rememoraba con exquisitez los muebles propios de un castillo de siglos pasados, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba un sofá de dos puestos y una mesa de comedor redonda con cuatro sillas, mientras que en la parte mas amplia de la habitación que comunicaba con la terraza se encontraba una imponente cama King. De las cuatro esquinas de la cama, se levantaban cuatro hermosos palos bellamente labrados que servían de base a un dosel desde donde caía un cortinaje de una tela semitransparente que casi rozaba los bordes de la cama, envuelta en sábanas de seda blanca y bellamente decorada con cojines de varios tamaños.

Al observar la cama Arizona le dijo a Callie con una sonrisa:

-Creo que me sentiré como una reina durmiendo en esa cama

Con un suave beso en la mejilla, Callie le dijo sonriendo:

-Mi amor, tu siempre duermes como una reina, pero ¡vamos!, ¡vamos primero a conocer Tortosa! ¿te parece mi dulce reina?

Sin dejar de sonreír y mostrando sus hoyuelos, Arizona tomó la mano de Callie entre la suya y la condujo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Y así, tomadas de la mano, comenzaron su recorrido por las calles del casco antiguo de la ciudad, una de las joyas del sur catalán: Tortosa, una hermosa ciudad rodeada del esplendor silencioso y perfumado de miles de hectáreas agrícolas, protegida por una larga y colosal muralla y bañada en sus orillas, por la desembocadura del Ebro, el rio más caudaloso de España.

Mientras admiraban el bello y sugestivo casco antiguo, bajo la sombra poderosa del milenario castillo árabe de la Zuda, la magnífica Catedral de Santa María y el Convento de Santa Clara, entre espectaculares edificios y palacios modernistas, el sonido apagado de un teléfono móvil, las sacó de su ensoñación. Mirándose a los ojos intrigadas, Callie y Arizona dirigieron luego la vista hacia sus respectivos bolsos para tratar de averiguar de cual de ellos emanaba el timbre. Era el teléfono de Callie el que sonaba, ella sacó el móvil de su bolso y observó curiosa la pantalla para averiguar quien la llamaba.

Antes de contestar, Callie le dijo a Arizona:

-Es Mark

Arizona, intrigada también, pensó en voz alta y exclamó:

-¡Mark! ¿Y que puede querer Mark para llamarte por teléfono?

Callie respondió:

-Ya lo veremos, hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó saludando a su interlocutor: -Hola Mark

Al otro lado de la línea, al otro lado del mundo, Mark exclamó:

-¡Caramba Torres!, si no te llamo no hay forma alguna de escuchar tu voz, sé que recuperaste la memoria porque Teddy me lo contó, y también sé que luego de una semana te escapaste con tu patinadora a España, pero ni una sola llamada a tu amigo ¿acaso te has olvidado que existo? ¡Mala amiga!. Mark dijo esto último riendo, haciéndose obvio para Callie que él estaba bromeando, aunque esa sonrisa no le evitó sentirse un poco culpable, porque conocía muy bien a Mark, ella sabía que esa era su manera de reclamarle su abandono.

Callie hizo una mueca cómica con su cara y luego le contestó:

-Perdona Mark, tienes razón, pero fue así, la primera semana, luego de recuperar la memoria pasé un infierno, no quise hablar con nadie, pero después…Callie hizo una pausa y mirando a Arizona, le sonrió. Arizona le devolvió la sonrisa. …-Después me reconcilié con Arizona y desde ese día todo mi mundo, ha sido para ella, han sido bikinis, sangrías, playas, lugares románticos y juegos del hambre, además…

Mark la interrumpió y preguntó intrigado: -¿Juegos del Hambre?, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Callie?

-Olvídalo, no me hagas caso, luego te contaré, pero el punto es que Arizona y yo estamos muy felices, es más, Mark, ¡ella me propuso matrimonio!, ¡Nos vamos a casar!, dijo Callie dando saltitos de alegría mientras admiraba su anillo de compromiso. Arizona al verla se rió con picardía.

Emocionado, Mark exclamó:

-¿En serio Torres? ¡Wow! ¡Felicidades! Ya veo que no han perdido el tiempo en ese viaje, y bueno, ya que tocas ese tema…Mark hizo una pausa, mientras Callie se quedó callada, ella sabía que su amigo estaba a punto de decirle algo muy importante para él, ella sabía que de no ser así, él no la hubiera llamado. Pero notando que Mark, dudaba sin atreverse a decir más, Callie le dio un pequeño empujón diciéndole:

-¡Anda Mark!, ¡Suéltalo!

Él respiró profundo y luego lo soltó:

-Callie, justo por eso te estoy llamando, es que…es que quiero pedirle a Lexie que se case conmigo, pero no me atrevo, no quiero que me diga que no, sabiendo que posiblemente no tendré valor para hacerlo de nuevo si ella se niega…Amiga, necesito tu consejo, ¿tu crees que deba pedirle que se case conmigo?, y lo más importante ¿Tú crees que ella me diga que si?

Callie dio otro salto de alegría, mientras exclamaba en voz alta:

-¡Al fin te has decidido a sentar cabeza, mi querido amigo, pensé que ibas a acabar viejo y solo!...¡Por supuesto que debes pedirle que se case contigo, ella también te ama, ella te dirá que sí, confía en mi!. Mientras decía esto, Callie se dio cuenta que Arizona la veía emocionada, ella sabía que Arizona se alegraba tanto como ella, por Mark y por Lexie, porque ambos merecían ser felices también.

-¿En serio Torres?, ¿Tú en verdad lo crees?, le preguntó Mark, mientras Callie notaba la emoción que afloraba de su voz

-Claro que sí Mark, ¡anda, atrévete!, dijo Callie en el momento en que Arizona acercó su rostro al de Callie para decirle a Mark por el auricular:

-¡Atrévete Mark, quizás tengamos una boda doble!

Callie sonrió por la idea de Arizona y le dijo a Mark:

-¿Lo ves? Arizona opina lo mismo que yo

Mark, más aliviado dijo:

-Ya veo, por cierto, salúdame a Arizona y gracias Torres, gracias a ambas, me dieron el empujón que necesitaba para hacer esto y ahora no les quito más tiempo, tengo que entrar al quirófano en unos minutos, pero eso sí, luego me cuentas todo Callie, especialmente las partes mas sucias y eróticas de tu viaje, terminó diciendo Mark riendo con picardía.

Callie abrió la boca y riéndose a carcajadas dijo:

-Tú no cambias Mark, pórtate bien, mira que si todo sale bien, pronto serás un hombre casado…

Mark la interrumpió para agregar:

-Y con hijos Torres, quiero tener por lo menos dos hijos con Lexie

Callie sonriendo le dijo:

-Si Mark un hombre casado y con hijos, eso tengo que verlo, por cierto ¿sabes algo de Sebastián?

Mark le respondió:

-No, la verdad no, no llevo ese caso como ya sabes, pero si deseas saber de él, puedo decirle a Teddy que te llame ¿te parece?

-Si Mark, por favor dile a Teddy que me llame, te lo agradezco

-Gracias a ti Torres, bueno ahora sí, me voy a operar. Síguela pasando muy bien, Torres y ya sabes que me debes un montón de historias eróticas españolas. Agregó Mark riendo de nuevo.

Callie puso un tono regañón y bromeando le repitió a Mark:

-Anda a operar y pórtate bien, ¡ah! y ¡mucha suerte con la propuesta!, estoy segura que la tendrás, envíame un mensaje cuando te diga que si ¿Ok?

-Ok Torres, un beso, y gracias

-Un beso para ti también. Bye

-Bye, dijo Mark cortando la comunicación

Una vez que Callie guardó de nuevo su teléfono móvil en el bolso le preguntó a Arizona:

-Eso que dijiste de la boda doble ¿fue en serio?

Arizona se colocó frente a Callie, levantó sus pies de puntillas y mientras depositaba un tierno y breve en sus labios, le dijo sonriendo:

-Por supuesto que sí ¿sería una ceremonia bonita?, ¿no crees?

Devolviéndole el beso y la sonrisa, Callie le dijo:

-Me parece una idea excelente, y sí, creo que sería algo muy bonito

Mientras retomaron su camino con las manos entrelazadas, Arizona dijo:

-Bueno, ahora lo único que falta es que Lexie le de el sí

-Así es, le dijo Callie.

Después de pasear unas dos horas más por la hermosa ciudad, Callie y Arizona, se sentaron en un restaurant para almorzar, mientras esperaban, el teléfono móvil de Callie volvió a repicar, era Teddy quien la estaba llamando. Luego de saludarse y de que Teddy diera sus felicitaciones a ambas por su próximo matrimonio, ella le comentó que el estado de Sebastián era estable, pero que honestamente había empeorado en los últimos días, se estaba haciendo más que evidente que sus órganos estaban fallando y que posiblemente necesitaría para sobrevivir algún trasplante, no obstante, dada la extraña condición de su enfermedad, Teddy consideraba que era muy difícil que la junta aprobara un trasplante para él, por lo cual, el padre de Sebastián estaba cien por ciento dedicado a tratar de encontrar la cura para su enfermedad. Preocupada por las noticias acerca del estado actual de la salud de Sebastián, Callie le hizo prometer a Teddy que ella la llamaría en caso de que la situación se agravara aún más. Callie amaba a Sebastián y no podría perdonarse que a él le pasara algo mientras ella disfrutaba en España.

Cuando la llamada finalizó, Callie le contó a Arizona lo que Teddy le había dicho y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar a Seattle, en el caso de que Teddy las llamaba para informarle el empeoramiento de la salud de Sebastián, aunque ambas sin decirlo, esperaban que eso no ocurriera, en primer lugar por el propio Sebastián, y en segundo lugar, porque ese viaje era casi un sueño que se estaba haciendo realidad cada día, en cada amanecer, en cada calle que transitaban tomadas de la mano, en cada paisaje que admiraban, en cada playa, en cada beso, en cada abrazo, en cada oportunidad que sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundían al hacer el amor.

Cuando la noche cayó y el cielo se colmó de estrellas, Callie y Arizona, regresaron al hotel, cenaron en el amplio comedor y subieron a su habitación. Tomaron juntas una ducha caliente y salieron del baño envueltas en toallas. Mientras Arizona se cepillaba el cabello, Callie buscó en las maletas de ambas sus ropas para dormir. En ese momento Arizona se sobresaltó, porque escuchó a Callie, mientras movía su mano derecha con cara de dolor, lanzando improperios por su boca, repitiendo sin cesar:

-¡Fuck, fuck, fuck…!

Arizona se paró de la silla y se acercó de inmediato a Callie para averiguar que le había ocurrido.

Callie repitiendo –Fuck, por enésima vez, le dijo a Arizona que la miraba con ojos interrogantes:

-Me machuqué los dedos de la mano con la maleta

Arizona se acercó aún más hacia su pareja y tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas, metió en su boca cada uno de los dedos adoloridos de Callie, quien en seguida notó la picardía en los ojos de Arizona y como se iban oscureciendo a medida que chupaba con su boca cada uno de sus dedos. Mientras lo hacía, muy lentamente, entre un dedo y otro, Arizona le preguntó a Callie con una voz sexy:

-¿Sabes cual es el origen de la palabra "Fuck"?

Mientras la sensación de dolor era sustituida gradualmente por el deseo, Callie sonrió y respondió:

-No, no lo sé

Arizona miró a su alrededor, la sobria decoración de la habitación de estilo medieval, le había hecho recordar el origen de esa palabra, cuando Callie la había repetido una y otra vez, así que le dijo, mientras ambas se acostaban en la cama:

-En la edad media, cuando una pareja iba a contraer matrimonio, el Rey tenía derecho a pasar la primera noche de bodas con la recién casada, pero bajo circunstancias especiales, el Rey podía permitir, que tal cosa no ocurriera, es decir, que la recién casada pudiera ser desflorada por su marido y no por él. Además, en la Inglaterra antigua, la gente no podía tener sexo sin contar con el consentimiento del Rey, a menos que fueras parte de la familia real. De modo que cuando las parejas querían tener sexo, debían solicitar un permiso especial al monarca, quien les estregaba una placa que debían colgar fuera de la puerta mientras tenían relaciones…

…-La placa que el Rey entregaba decía: "Fornication Under Consent of the King, (F.U.C.K.)". De allí viene esa palabra: "Fuck"

Callie sonrió escuchando la explicación de Arizona y mientras comenzó a besar su cuello le dijo deletreando cada letra:

-Entonces yo quiero F.W.M.Q.:

En medio de los gemidos y de la excitación que las caricias de Callie comenzaban a provocar en el cuerpo de Arizona, ella le preguntó:

-¿Y qué significa F.W.M.Q.?

-Sonriendo, pero sin dejar de acariciarla con sus labios, Callie respondió:

-Fornication With My Queen…y luego lo dijo en español: …-o sea, fornicar con mi reina

Arizona sonrió por última vez, mientras Callie la llevó a ese mundo de placer al que ella y solamente ella era capaz de llevarla, luego le tocó a Callie el momento de visitarlo. Exhaustas, se quedaron dormidas una en brazos de la otra, pensando en villas y castillos, en monarcas y reinas…

Casi al amanecer Callie despertó, su bella reina estaba profundamente dormida, así que con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, fue al baño, antes de salir, como siempre, se aseo la boca con pasta dental y enjuague, se acostó otra vez, y acunando de nuevo a Arizona en su cuerpo, se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.

_En sus sueños Callie se vio a sí misma en la época medieval, el pueblo donde vivía era una comarca donde sólo habitaban mujeres, Callie vio un letrero con el nombre de la villa "Lesbianland". Ese día ella se había casado con una mujer que la había pedido en matrimonio, Érica Hahn, a quien nunca antes había visto en su vida, esta sería su noche de bodas, pero en secreto, sin que nadie lo supiera, lo que Callie deseaba es que la Reina de la comarca la poseyera esa noche._

_Callie siempre había estado enamorada de ella, una hermosa mujer de rizos dorados como el sol y penetrantes ojos azules como el cielo. Callie la había visto algunas veces vestida con una cota de malla, portando una gran espada en su cintura y montando un caballo hermoso de color negro azabache. Su nueva esposa, Érica, había partido al castillo de la Reina para solicitar el permiso que se requería para ser ella y no la Reina quien la poseyera por primera vez._

_Callie, esperó, suplicando en silencio, en secreto, que la Reina no otorgara el permiso, y al parecer, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, cuando oyó el casco de los caballos que se aproximaban y observó el rostro contrariado de su nueva esposa, quien venía acompañada de tres amazonas, en ese momento lo supo. Tratando de ocultar su emoción, las súbditas de la Reina le ordenaron que montara el mismo caballo del cual Érica se acababa de apear y partió junto a sus tres acompañantes al castillo. Callie, se giró para ver a Érica mientras se alejaba y sintió un poco de pena al notar la expresión en su rostro, una mezcla de desilusión y temor, pero por otro lado, Callie estaba profundamente emocionada y expectante por ese encuentro con la Reina a quien en secreto siempre había amado._

_Lo que Callie no sabía era por qué había visto tanto miedo en los ojos de Érica, lo que Callie no sabía era que Érica siempre había estado enamorada de ella y que el miedo que había distinguido en su mirada obedecía a que ella se había enterado en el castillo, que la Reina estaba buscando una esposa y si ella elegía a Callie para serlo, su matrimonio sería anulado por orden real y la Reina se casaría con Callie. Érica tenía mucho miedo, ella sabía cuan hermosa era Callie, mientras la veía alejarse, pensó que quizás ese podría ser el matrimonio más corto de la historia._

_Una hora después, siguiendo las órdenes de sus tres acompañantes, Callie desmontó el caballo y las siguió hasta una sala de baño donde sería adecuadamente aseada y perfumada para pasar esa noche con la Reina. Mientras era despojada de sus ropas harapientas y sucias, Callie se emocionó aún más, cuando una de las tres amazonas al observarla desnuda, le dijo en voz baja a las otras dos que quizás ella podría ser la elegida, fue en ese momento cuando Callie se enteró que la Reina Arizona, no sólo podría pasar la primera noche de bodas con ella, sino que con un poco de suerte ella podría convertirla en su esposa y por los comentarios de las súbditas que con esmero la estaban aseando, Callie supo que quizás tendría esa suerte, no obstante, su entusiasmo se nubló un poco, cuando escuchó que invariablemente esa primera noche, ella sería atada a la cama, para que la Reina pudiera "probarla". _

_De pronto, Callie sintió temor, recordó la expresión de miedo en la mirada de Érica y en ese momento pensó que ese miedo podría obedecer a que la Reina la lastimara físicamente sin que nada pudiera evitarlo, al encontrarse a su merced, atada a una cama._

_Una vez que estuvo lista, Callie fue conducida hacia los aposentos de la Reina. Una de las súbditas que la acompañaban, tocó la puerta y esperó el permiso para entrar. Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa, la súbdita abrió la puerta y le indicó a Callie con un gesto que entrara al recinto. Ella obedeció, pero no tuvo valor de levantar su cabeza para mirar a la Reina, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella. La Reina sin voltear a mirarla, levantó la mano, haciendo una indicación que la súbdita aparentemente entendió de inmediato. Ella tomó a Callie por un brazo, la despojó de sus ropas y le indicó que se acostara en la cama y acto seguido, tal como Callie lo temía, fue atada de pies y manos a las cuatro esquinas de la imponente y gigantesca cama. Después de comprobar las amarras, la súbdita pidió permiso para retirarse y la Reina, sin girarse, haciendo otro gesto con la mano derecha, concedió el permiso. Callie vio cuando la súbdita se retiró, cerrando la doble puerta de madera maciza detrás de ella._

_Callie cerró los ojos, rogando, suplicando en silencio, que la Reina no la lastimara, en ese momento, ella dudó y pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor que la Reina hubiera otorgado el permiso, porque aunque no conocía a su nueva esposa, por lo menos había visto, además del miedo, algo de afecto y amor en su mirada. No obstante, ya era tarde para eso, allí estaba, atada de pies y manos a merced de una Reina que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella._

_Aún con los ojos cerrados, Callie escuchó los pasos de la Reina acercándose a la cama, ella no se atrevía a mirar, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo vibrara cuando sintió que la Reina se despojaba de su ropa y acercó su rostro a milímetros del suyo, mucho menos, cuando percibió como el cuerpo desnudo de la Reina se estremeció ligeramente con el contacto._

_En ese momento, la Reina en un tono que era una mezcla de autoridad matizada con ciertos vestigios de lo que parecía una voz dulce, ordenó:_

_-Abre los ojos_

_Callie obedeció y un nuevo estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo, cuando encontró a milímetros de su cara, por primera vez, el rostro y los ojos más hermosos que ella había visto en su vida. Ella percibió lo que parecía una hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos y supo en ese momento que la Reina no le haría daño, supo en ese momento, que ella quería que su Reina Arizona la eligiera para ser su esposa y que la poseyera las veces que quisiera._

_Callie soltó un gemido y arqueo su espalda, cuando los labios de esa hermosa mujer comenzaron a besar su cuello y con sus suaves manos sintió como sus pezones desnudos se erguían a los pocos segundos de empezar a ser acariciados…_

….

Arizona despertó de pronto y se giró de inmediato para ver a Callie y tratar de entender por ella estaba gimiendo en la cama. Callie estaba profundamente dormida, acostada boca arriba con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, pero Arizona volvió a escuchar un nuevo gemido que salía de su boca y también notó como Callie arqueaba sus caderas. Arizona sonrió, resultaba casi obvio, que su hermosa mujer, durmiendo a su lado, estaba teniendo alguna clase de sueño erótico, sólo esperaba, que hasta en sueños, su Callie le fuera fiel y que fuera ella quien estuviera propiciando esa increíble excitación que se hacía más que evidente en sus gemidos y en los eróticos movimientos que delataban su sueño.

Arizona se quedó allí acostada de medio lado, observando a Callie, ella era sin duda la mujer más hermosa y sexy que había conocido en toda su vida y verla así dormida y excitada al mismo tiempo, la excitó a ella también, sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil observándola para no despertarla. Un rato después, los movimientos de Callie cesaron, no antes de exhalar un gemido gutural que Arizona supuso, marcaba la culminación exitosa de su erótico y sensual sueño. Arizona ardía en deseo, en lujuria, pero no se atrevió a despertar a Callie, ella ahora estaba tranquila, casi que se notaba una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía feliz y seguramente lo era. A pesar de todo, Arizona cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado excitada para volver a dormir, así que se paró de la cama con cuidado, fue al baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes y regresó a la habitación.

Cuando lo hizo, notó que Callie había despertado y luego de escucharla decir –Buenos días, con voz de sueño, observó su mirada, era una expresión casi depredadora. Arizona podía imaginar, por qué Callie la estaba mirando de esa forma, sin embargo, tenía demasiada curiosidad, así que arrastrándose en la cama colocó un beso en la mejilla de Callie, le contestó los buenos días y le preguntó:

-¿Me puedes decir qué estabas soñando?

El rostro de Callie se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa y mientras besaba el cuello de Arizona, ella respondió:

-Umnnn, soñé contigo

Arizona exhaló un suspiro y dijo casi aliviada:

-Uff! Menos mal que fue conmigo, eso significa que hasta en sueños me eres fiel ¿verdad?

De pronto Callie cayó en cuenta, levantó su rostro del cuello de Arizona y le preguntó intrigada:

-¿Y como sabes que estaba soñando?

Sin responder, Arizona dijo:

-Un sueño erótico ¿me equivoco?

Sonriendo con picardía, Callie respondió:

-¡Oh si! Definitivamente erótico y fue contigo

Arizona acarició la mejilla de Callie con su mano y mientras lo hacía, le dijo a ella:

-¿Me puedes contar que soñaste?

Callie abrió la boca para comenzar a contarle a Arizona el sueño que había tenido, pero volvió a cerrarla y sin dar mayores explicaciones, se paró repentinamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las maletas, la cual abrió y mientras buscaba algo dentro de ella, le dijo a Arizona con una voz sexy mientras la miraba con una expresión llena de lujuria:

-No te lo voy a contar, lo voy a hacer realidad…contigo, sólo que esta vez yo seré la Reina

Arizona se sentó en la cama y preguntó intrigada:

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Qué Reina?

Mientras Callie sacaba de la maleta un pañuelo limpio y dos bolsas de medias panty de nylon nuevas, ella respondió en su tono sexy:

-La Reina Calliope

Arizona soltó una risa nerviosa, sin embargo, se congeló en sus labios cuando vio a Callie acercarse a ella con movimientos totalmente sensuales. Arizona observó a Callie, mientras ella sacaba las medias del estuche y las rasgaba exactamente por la mitad.

_**Punto de vista de Arizona:**_

_Emití un gesto de protesta cuando vi que Callie rasgaba las medias, pero su mirada me hizo hacer silencio en el acto. Una vez que ella obtuvo cuatro largas tiras del material de nylon de lo que antes fueron dos pares de medias panty, ella me miró de nuevo con esa expresión depredadora y me dijo:_

_-Arizona ¿quieres hacer realidad mi sueño?, ¿Confías en mi?, porque este es un juego, un juego erótico, pero al mismo tiempo es un juego de confianza, dime mi amor ¿confías en mi?_

_Casi hipnotizada con esa voz sexy que siempre me derrite y con esa mirada donde más allá de la lujuria había amor, siempre amor, le respondí_

_-Si Calliope, quiero hacer realidad tu sueño y sí, confío en ti_

_Callie sonrió y dijo simplemente, casi como una orden, pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de dulzura en su voz_

_-Ponte de pie._

_Aún bajo el efecto casi hipnótico de esa mirada y de esa actitud sexy que me devora, obedecí y me paré delante de ella, mientras lentamente me quitó mi franela, el short y las bragas, me quedé totalmente desnuda frente a ella, luego vi como tomó el pañuelo y comenzó a vendarme los ojos con el._

_Quise protestar con un _

_-¿Qu..._

_Ella no me dejó terminar, me silenció con un beso._

_Cuando separó sus labios de los míos, ella me dijo:_

_-Solo confía en mí._

_-Confió en ti Calliope. Lo dije en serio, porque es la verdad. Nunca había ni he confiado en nadie como confió en ella._

_Sintiendo que me llevaba de vuelta a la cama, de repente mi espalda estaba posada sobre el colchón, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, yo estaba acostada, mis manos estaban por encima de mi cabeza, mis dos muñecas atadas con dos de las tiras de las medias de nylon y mi dos tobillos igualmente atados a las esquinas de la cama._

_Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sentí una oleada de excitación a través de mi cuerpo. Callie estaba en lo cierto, se trataba de un juego de confianza... y yo estaba completamente a su merced._

_Por un momento se hizo el silencio. No podía ver nada, no podía moverme pero podía sentirla mirándome, trazando mi cuerpo con su mirada._

_Sin previo aviso, sentí su aliento en mi mejilla y escuché las palabras que me susurró al oído._

_-¿Estás lista para jugar?_

_Mi garganta estaba seca. Podía sentir la excitación en sus palabras, y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir. Dios lo quería, estaba lista para jugar pero yo no estaba segura de que sería capaz de soportar esta dulce tortura._

_Yo estaba desnuda e inmóvil. Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuerpo antes de que sus labios reclamaran los míos. No me dio oportunidad de profundizar el beso y sin aviso se apartó. Mis otros sentidos se agudizaron mientras trataba de compensar mi falta de visión. La oí levantarse y quitarse la ropa, poco a poco, lo siguiente que sentí, fue a ella, sentada a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo._

_Al instante quise tocarla, quería sentirla, pero las ataduras en mis muñecas me lo impidieron, luego escuché una pequeña risa mientras me decía._

_-Paciencia Arizona._

_No pude evitarlo y dije suplicante:_

_-Por favor, por favor, tócame_

_-¡Oh sí! voy a tocarte, tengo la intención de tocarte por todas partes._

_Mientras lo decía, sentí su desplazamiento levemente y su propia excitación se hizo evidente cuando se conectó con mis muslos, y sus labios descendieron sobre los míos. Podía sentir su cuerpo caliente deslizándose sobre el mío ahora que nuestras bocas estaban unidas en un beso que se eternizaba. Comencé a gemir cuando sentí mi centro incendiado mientras toda mi sangre se precipitaba hacia el sur de mi cuerpo expectante._

_Todo lo que me hizo reforzó mi excitación por estar atada y completamente a su merced. Cada roce me sacudió hasta la médula mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo con besos, pero ni una sola vez se acercó a donde realmente más la necesitaba. Sus labios, que habían comenzado unidos a los míos, se trasladaron pronto a mi cuello y luego hacia mis pezones que se tensaron en mi piel con sus caricias. El dolor agradable causado por morder con sus labios y chupar cada parte de mi cuerpo fue instantáneamente aliviado por las suaves caricias de sus manos. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en mi cuerpo mientras bajaba sus labios aún más, lamiéndolo todo mientras viajaba hacia el sur. Yo estaba más excitada de lo que había estado nunca en mi vida y de repente ella se había ido. Su toque se fue y yo me quedé sin aire, pidiendo la liberación, mi cuerpo gritando por más._

_A continuación, tan rápido como se fue, ella estaba de vuelta y sentí mi espalda arqueándose de la cama cuando sentí su cálida lengua empezando a lamer su camino por mis muslos hasta donde yo más la quería. Una de sus manos se abrió paso hasta mi pecho y mientras yo giraba mi cabeza hacía un lado, ella finalmente cedió y sentí cuando mis pliegues se separaron por su lengua, frotando la parte inferior de mi clítoris antes de ser reclamado por sus labios. La escuché gemir contra mí, mientras me probó una y otra vez, todavía se burlaba de mi necesidad y yo podía sentir las vibraciones corriendo por todo mi cuerpo mientras luchaba contra mis ataduras y movía mis caderas desesperadamente para conseguir la lengua en el lugar donde la necesitaba cada vez más y más._

_La habitación ya estaba llena de profundos gemidos, los gemidos de ambas se confundían al punto de que ya no se podía saber de quien era cada uno, pero cuando por fin entró en mi con su lengua, mientras sus manos tomaron firmemente mis caderas tirando de mí lo más profundo posible, dejé escapar un grito gutural que retumbó en toda la habitación._

_Pronto supe que estaba cerca de la liberación y el conocimiento de que Callie me estaba haciendo todo esto, me empujó al borde del abismo. Con un movimiento repentino, ella estaba encima de mí otra vez, su lengua bruscamente fue reemplazada por los dedos mientras ella fácilmente se deslizó en mí y con la mano libre me arrancó la venda de los ojos. Sin dejar de acariciarme con sus hábiles dedos, abrió sus labios contra los míos luego los separó y me dijo mirándome a los ojos:_

_-Quiero verte cuando grites mi nombre, dijo esas palabras en un tono lleno de excitación, y eso fue suficiente para enviarme más allá del borde. Cuando el clímax se estrelló a través de mi cuerpo, yo grité su nombre y ella volvió a coger el ritmo con sus dedos, pero esta vez se deslizó de nuevo con su cuerpo hacía el sur, sustituyendo otra vez su lengua mientras dibujaba repetidos golpes con sus dedos hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Enloqueciéndome por enésima vez, cambió el ritmo de sus caricias varias veces mientras alcanzaba todos los lugares correctos, yo levanté la cabeza para observarla y eso fue suficiente, para gritar por segunda vez su nombre. El siguiente orgasmo me golpeó tan fuerte que tiré bruscamente mi cabeza hacía atrás, recostándola en la almohada mientras ella mantenía su boca en mi, lamiendo y saboreando mi excitación hasta la última gota._

_Unos minutos después sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y fue en ese momento cuando Callie se arrastró lentamente por mi cuerpo besando todo el camino hasta de llegar a mis labios, besándome profunda y apasionadamente con el sabor de mis jugos todavía persistentes en sus labios._

_Al ver su aspecto desaliñado y sentir su cuerpo deslizándose contra mí otra vez, la necesidad de tocarla se hizo abrumadora, ella lo entendió en mi mirada y me desató, primero los tobillos y después mis muñecas. Enseguida compartimos una sonrisa de complicidad, yo la abracé y giré mi cuerpo llevándola conmigo, de modo que quedé encima de ella, mirándola directamente a sus ojos marrones brillantes, sólo pronuncié dos palabras: _

_-Mi turno._

**Atado a tu amor**

_No llames la atención, ni sigas provocándome_

_Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento_

_Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme, para seducirme, para enamorarme_

_Vas causando efecto_

_No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras_

_Y que para verte invento mil excusas_

_Haz dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos_

_Pones a prueba el motor, que genera los latidos_

_De cada ilusión_

_Mira lo que has hecho, que he caído preso (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)_

_Y en un agujero de tu corazón (en todo estas presente)_

_Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero (si estoy contigo)_

_Déjame atado a este amor_

_Atado a este amor_

_Acabo de pesar la línea de tu encanto_

_Donde sólo mirarte es un paisaje nuevo_

_Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo_

_Que endulzan mi alma, que tienen mi mente_

_Y someten mi cuerpo_

_Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo?_

_Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos_

_Haz dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos_

_Pones a prueba el motor, que genera los latidos_

_De cada ilusión_

_Mira lo que has hecho, que he caído preso (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)_

_Y en un agujero de tu corazón (en todo estas presente)_

_Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero (si estoy contigo)_

_Déjame atado a este amor_

_Atado a este amor_

_Es importante, es urgente (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_Que te quedes a mi lado (ah, ah, ah, ah, ah)_

_Yo inventaré los motivos que sean necesarios_

_Para estar cerca de ti_

_Mira lo que has hecho, que he caído preso (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)_

_Y en un agujero de tu corazón (en todo estas presente)_

_Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero (si estoy contigo)_

_Déjame atado a este amor_

_Atado a este amor_

_Mira lo que has hecho, que he caído preso (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)_

_Y en un agujero de tu corazón (en todo estas presente)_

_Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero (si estoy contigo)_

_Déjame atado a este amor_

_Atado a este amor_

_Mira lo que has hecho, que he caído preso (en tu cuerpo y en tu mente)_

_Y en un agujero de tu corazón (en todo estas presente)_

_Y la libertad, te juro no la quiero (si estoy contigo)_

Callie y Arizona perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos y sus almas se fundían, una y otra vez, en lo que se convirtió en un maratón de placer, de entrega mutua a la lujuria que encendía sus cuerpos y al amor que abrigaba sus almas.

Totalmente exhaustas, pero felices, Arizona con sus ojos cerrados reposaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Callie, quien en silencio, acariciaba con una mano sus rizos dorados, mientras que con la otra, la apretaba en un cálido abrazo. Así permanecieron un largo rato, disfrutando de ese cómodo silencio que sólo es posible entre dos personas que se aman y que se entienden sin necesidad de las palabras.

Mientras los dedos de Arizona jugaban aleatoriamente con los rizos negros del cabello de Callie, finalmente rompió el silencio:

-Callie...

-¿Sí?

-Esta era una de mis fantasías de crucero, dijo Arizona mientras levantaba su cabeza y apoyaba el mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas en el pecho de Callie.

Sonriendo, Callie preguntó:

-¿En serio?

Arizona asintió mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y luego agregó:

-Sí, esta era una de mis fantasías, tal como lo fue aquella de la ama y la esclava que compartimos hace poco

-Arizona, dime algo ¿Todas tus fantasías involucran la dominación y la sumisión?, preguntó Callie con curiosidad

Arizona soltó una risita infantil y luego de levantar la mirada por un instante como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta, contestó mirando a Callie a los ojos:

-No, de hecho no sólo tengo fantasías, también tengo sueños, sueños que estaban olvidados en algún rincón apartado de mi mente, pero que he ido recordando, porque ahora tengo con quien hacerlos realidad

Callie sonrió y luego de pensarlo por un momento, le preguntó a Arizona:

-¿Quieres jugar un juego?

Arizona puso los ojos como platos, sabiendo que luego de ese maratón, le sería muy difícil moverse, mucho menos comenzar de nuevo, así que exclamó:

-¡Otro Maratón!

Callie soltó la risa al mirar la expresión en el rostro de Arizona, sabiendo que ninguna de las dos podría iniciar un nuevo maratón, así que respondió:

-No mi amor, este juego no requiere que nos movamos, no mucho al menos

-Ok..., afirmó Arizona, ...-si no amerita que nos movamos, entonces sí, quiero jugar.

Callie se estiró un poco y tomó el block de notas con el logo del hotel y el bolígrafo que se encontraba encima de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, luego, ofreciéndoselo a Arizona, le dijo:

-Escribe aquí uno de esos sueños, luego escribiremos uno de los míos, y así, hasta que ambas llenemos este pedazo de papel con todos nuestros sueños y fantasías, así tendremos nuestra propia agenda, nuestra agenda de sueños por cumplir

Arizona sonrió y mientras tomaba el bolígrafo y el papel, acercó sus labios y le dio un breve beso, luego, asentando el block sobre el pecho de Callie, escribió, mientras lo decía en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara:

_Agenda de sueños - Callie y Arizona:_

_1- Hacer el amor en una playa desierta… _

Cuando Callie escuchó ese primer deseo, se echó a reír y luego dijo: -Ese era uno de los míos

Arizona rió en respuesta y agregó:

-¿En serio?, bueno creo que deberíamos encerrar el número uno en un círculo, para indicar que el sueño es de ambas

-Mi amor, algo me dice que en ese caso tendremos que encerrar todos los números en un círculo, dijo Callie sin dejar de reír.

-Bueno, ya lo veremos…te toca, agregó Arizona con una expresión infantil que derritió a Callie

-Quizás debamos ordenarlos y clasificar nuestros sueños a medida que los vayamos enunciando, en…, no sé…eróticos, románticos, atrevidos, normales y locos, tu acabas de decir uno erótico, así que yo diré uno…umnnn…, romántico

-A ver, dijo Arizona, mientras levantaba las cejas, expectante

-Anota

-Ok, anoto, suéltalo

Arizona escribió mientras Callie lo decía:

_2- Ver el atardecer sentadas en el muelle de un lago tranquilo donde haya patos_

Arizona releyó el segundo deseo en voz alta y exclamó:

-¡Wow!, eso es lo que yo llamo ser muy especifico

-Y eso es lo que yo llamo criticar por criticar, le dijo Callie a Arizona riendo mientras colocaba un ligero pellizco en su cintura

-¡Auchh!, exclamó Arizona, luego, haciendo pucheros, protestó imitando una voz infantil: …-Eso no era una crítica, era una simple observación y no merecía un pellizco

Apretando el abrazo, Callie beso repetidamente la frente de Arizona, mientras le decía:

-Sí mi pichirruchi, tienes razón, sólo estaba bromeando contigo, anda, escribe el tercero

Dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo, Arizona dijo:

-Sí mi amor, yo también estoy jugando, sólo quería que me consintieras, y lo logré.

-Como siempre…, dijo Callie besando su frente de nuevo, luego agregó: …-Ok, y el deseo número tres es…

Arizona lo escribió en el papel, sin leerlo, mientras decía:

-Creo que este deseo entra en la categoría de atrevido ó loco

Callie cerró uno de sus ojos y dijo casi arrastrando las palabras:

-Oh, oh, Houston tenemos un problema, apenas vamos por el número tres y ya entramos en los deseos atrevidos o locos, bueno y ¿de qué se trata?, lo escribiste Arizona, pero aún no sé que es

Arizona leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito en el papel:

_3-Lanzarnos desde un avión en paracaídas y besarnos en el aire_

Callie casi que se atragantó con su propia saliva y luego de toser, preguntó:

-¿Y por casualidad no deseas que hagamos el amor también?

Arizona se echó a reír por el tono y la pregunta de Callie y luego respondió:

-No mi amor, ese sería un deseo imposible, no loco

-Lo que creo que será imposible Arizona, es que logres que yo me lance en paracaídas desde un avión, además que yo sepa, a ti no te gustan los aviones

-Es cierto, no me gustan, para eso es el paracaídas, afirmó Arizona mientras se reía mostrando sus hoyuelos

-¿Y se puede saber por que te ríes?

-Estaba probando Calliope, por supuesto que yo jamás me atrevería a montarme en un avión para lanzarme en un paracaídas, sólo estaba probando

-¿Probando qué?, preguntó Callie

-Cuanto me conoces, contestó simplemente Arizona

-Gracias a Dios, anda tacha esa locura de nuestra lista de deseos

Arizona obedeció, luego escribió al mismo tiempo que leía el tercer deseo:

_3- Pasear en un coche empujado por caballos_

-Encierra ese en un círculo, porque yo también deseo eso, y ahora el cuarto, me toca a mí…

Arizona anotó mientras Callie le dictaba:

_4- Hacer el amor en un ascensor_

-¿Subiendo o bajando?, ¿con gente o sin gente?, preguntó Arizona casi muerta de la risa

-No me importa si está subiendo o bajando, preferiblemente sin gente, lo que realmente me importa es que tú estés en ese ascensor y no me dejes con la boca abierta esperando otro beso, como aquella vez en el ascensor del hospital ¿recuerdas?

-Creo que te quedaste picada con aquel beso…, ok, palabra de honor, prometo que no bajaré del ascensor hasta que grites mi nombre Calliope

-Bien…, dijo Callie satisfecha, luego agregó: …-Tú turno

Arizona escribió casi de inmediato, mientras leía en voz alta:

_5-Comer una deliciosa y suculenta pizza…, _cuando escribió la frase hizo énfasis con el bolígrafo al marcar los tres puntos suspensivos, fue cuando Callie dijo:

-Sospecho que el secreto de esa pizza está en esos tres puntitos que anotaste con tanta vehemencia ¿cierto?

Arizona sonrió con picardía y sólo dijo:

-Sip, luego terminó de escribir la frase:

…_en Roma, Italia_

Al leer lo que Arizona agregó, Callie dijo:

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, pero dime algo mi pichirruchi ¿vas a dejar ese deseo hasta allí?

-Bueno también puedo agregar pasta

Callie se rió y dijo:

-No mi amor, no me refería a la comida, me refería a los lugares, digo, que podríamos darnos una pasadita por la India, rezar un poquito y luego hacer el amor en Bali

-¿Callie, me estas tomando el pelo?, preguntó Arizona

Callie miró su propia mano en el cabello de Arizona y dijo:

-No, en realidad te estoy acariciando tus lindos rizos dorados

-Callie, ¿Qué tiene que ver la pizza en Roma, con rezar en la India y hacer el amor en Bali?

-Te daré una pista…

-Dime

-Julia Roberts, dijo Callie

Arizona lo pensó un momento y se echó a reír, luego exclamó:

-¡Comer, rezar, amar!

Riendo también, Callie preguntó:

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Arizona contestó suspirando:

-Pizza…en la Bella Italia. Bueno no, lo dejamos en Roma, ni la India ni Bali, aunque podemos hacer el amor donde sea…

Callie la interrumpió con un tono sexy:

-Ummnn…¿dónde sea?, eso me lleva a mi próximo deseo, que será uno loco, muy loco

-¡Oh, oh!..., dijo Arizona haciendo una mueca cómica, luego agregó: …-a ver, dispara

-Bueno mi amor, ya tu sabes lo que dura el viaje de regreso a Seattle ¿cierto?

-Si mi cielo, es casi un día, le respondió Arizona…

Callie la interrumpió y dijo:

-Anota ahí: hacerle el amor a Arizona en pleno vuelo de regreso a Seattle

Arizona sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?, ¿en un baño?, eso no me agrada

-No mi amor, en las butacas del avión, los baños de los aviones son asquerositos y además son demasiado angostos

Arizona arqueó las cejas y sin entender aún como Callie pensaba hacerle el amor en pleno vuelo, preguntó:

-¿Entonces?

Con una sonrisa llena de picardía, Callie respondió:

-Mi amor, sospecho que en el vuelo de regreso me va a dar mucho frio, seguramente tendré que pedir una manta, para abrigarme, digo

Arizona anotó en el papel el deseo de Callie mientras su cara de nuevo mostró sus hoyuelos.

_6- Hacer el amor en el avión de regreso a Seattle_

Luego de escribirlo, Arizona, dijo:

-Este que voy a escribir ahora es uno que ya sabes, es lo que más deseo.

Percibiendo la dulzura con la cual Arizona pronunció esas palabras, Callie imaginó lo que ella iba a escribir a continuación en el papel, así que dijo:

-Encierra ese deseo en un círculo mi amor, porque, sí es lo que yo creo, es lo que yo más deseo también, mi gran sueño

Ambas se besaron brevemente y luego Arizona escribió:

_7- Casarme con Calliope Torres_

Callie volteó el papel y escribió con su letra, justo al lado de lo que había escrito Arizona:

_…**Casarme con Arizona Robbins**_

Y a continuación, escribió:

_**8- Pasar nuestra luna de miel en un crucero por El Caribe **_

Arizona emocionada, exclamó:

-¡YAY!, luego escribió en el papel mientras lo decía en voz alta con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa infantil impresa en su rostro:

_9- Ir a Disney World y montarnos en todas las atracciones del parque_

-Ya me comenzaba a extrañar que el Señor Walt no apareciera en tus deseos

-Pues ya apareció…, dijo Arizona manteniendo su sonrisa, luego agregó: …-Tú turno Callie

-Bueno me encanta ese deseo, porque te saldrá ese lado infantil tuyo que a mi tanto me gusta, y ya que vamos algún día a visitar las tierras del Sr. Walt, entonces yo quiero que tu me acompañes a visitar al Señor Santiago, cuando estemos en Madrid…

Arizona la interrumpió:

-Mi amor, Santiago de Compostela no queda en Madrid

-¡Que Compostela ni que cuernos, yo me refiero al Santiago Bernabéu…

Arizona se entusiasmó y se puso a dar saltitos sobre Callie mientras exclamó emocionada:

-¡Y ver un partido en vivo entre el Real Madrid y el Barcelona!, Sí, yo quiero, yo quiero eso también

-Genial, anda, anótalo en la lista y por cierto, nunca me dijiste a que equipo vas ¿al Madrid o al Barcelona?

Arizona abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo un estruendoso ruido proveniente de su estómago la distrajo, al escucharlo, ambas se rieron y Callie dijo:

-Mi amor, creo que ha llegado la hora de comer, ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño y bajamos a…, Callie se interrumpió a si misma para ver la hora, luego completó la frase…-bajamos a almorzar

-Me parece perfecto, porque me muero del hambre, dijo Arizona mientras se apresuró a bajarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño

Al ver la rapidez con la cual Arizona entró al baño, Callie dijo mientras se ponía de pie:

-Espérame

Arizona esperó a Callie, se ducharon juntas, se vistieron y se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Callie se devolvió y le dijo a Arizona:

-Espera mi amor, se me olvidaba algo que quiero que miremos mientras comemos

-¿Qué cosa?, preguntó Arizona en el momento en que Callie buscaba algo dentro de una de sus maletas

Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, Callie le enseño lo que la había hecho devolverse: un mapa de España y la lista de los deseos que habían escritos minutos antes.

Arizona preguntó:

-¿Para que es el mapa mi cielo?

-Quiero darle un vistazo, creo que en nuestro recorrido por España hay varios lugares a los que podremos ir y comenzar a tachar alguno de los deseos de esta lista

-¿En serio?, preguntó Arizona emocionada

-Si mi amor, vamos a verlo mientras ordenamos la comida ¿te parece?

-Sí, ¡ YAY !

-Bien, dijo Callie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y efectivamente mientras esperaban ser servidas, Callie extendió el mapa de España sobre la mesa y juntas planificaron la ruta que seguirían para llegar a Madrid, decidieron hacer paradas de tres o cuatro días en Valencia, Alicante, Cartagena, Murcia, Granada, Sevilla, Córdoba, y finalmente, Madrid, antes de regresar a Seattle.

Para celebrar, pidieron una botella de Cava y brindaron con sus copas en alto, emocionadas y felices, casi soñando despiertas con todas las cosas que querían compartir, juntas, en ese viaje que era en sí mismo, un sueño que se estaba haciendo realidad cada día, día tras día...

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno, mis queridas lectoras, después de esta larga ausencia, por la cual les pido mil disculpas, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y ahora sí, llegó el momento de decidir: ¿Real Madrid o Barcelona?, ¿Cual de esos dos equipos de futbol auparán Callie y Arizona en el próximo capítulo que se desarrollará en Madrid?. Ustedes lo decidirán, sí aún no han votado, sólo deben hacer clic en el link o realizar una búsqueda en su navegador para acceder a la encuesta que se encuentra en la categoría "Callie y Arizona", alojada en mi portal blog de WordPress (Miki T. Robbinson).**


End file.
